MLB1 Tempus Fugit
by Misao-CG
Summary: Es el año 2052. Tikki está desaparecida y París plagado de akumas que destrozan todo a su paso. La causante de todo eso ha viajado al pasado, al 2015. Dos valientes deciden ir por ella y traerla de vuelta antes que cause más daños. ¡FIC COMPLETO!
1. Apertura: La misión al pasado

_Es el año 2052. Tikki está desaparecida y París plagado de akumas que destrozan todo a su paso. La causante de todo eso ha viajado al pasado, al 2015. Dos valientes deciden ir por ella y traerla de vuelta antes que cause más daños. ¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Soy Misao–CG, y muy nueva en este fandom: de hecho, lo conocí por culpa de Abby Lockhart, quien me desafió a ver la serie y ni modo, aquí me tienen. Este es el primer fic de Miraculous Ladybug que escribo y espero que les guste. Al menos me divertí mucho con esta historia. ¡Mejor no les sigo dando lata y a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas.

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Así que este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño!

**The Circle is Complete!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Apertura: La misión al pasado**

**Calles de París, Francia. Año 2052**

_Justo antes de romper el alba. 5:59 am._

Tenía la respiración agitada y sus pasos chocaban contra el suelo en controlada carrera. Sabía que sus compañeros ya habían vuelto al refugio hacia un buen rato y ella misma esperaba hacerlo pronto. Se detuvo unos instantes junto a una pared y se asomó con cuidado a la calle, para ver si era o no segura. Sus ojos, nerviosos, escudriñaron todos los rincones, antes de salir corriendo una vez más.

¡Unos metros más y estaría en casa! Se aplastó contra otra pared, como si quisiera fundirse con ella, y tomó aire.

Los ruidos de las sirenas y los disparos resonaban por aquella calle. Los gritos de urgencia de la gente se escuchaban por todos lados, lo bastante lejos como para asegurar su huida, pero demasiado cerca para su gusto. ¡No! No podía bajar la guardia, menos tan cerca de casa. Se echó a correr de nuevo en una dirección en específico y se deslizó hacia abajo por unos escalones que parecían adentrarse bajo la calle. Se agolpó contra la pesada reja y se detuvo por instantes antes de abrirla usando un lector de retina. Abrió la reja y la puerta detrás de ella, y se introdujo hacia a las catacumbas de París. No cerró la puerta de inmediato: se quedó quieta, escuchando, pero no prestó atención al caos que hacía eco en las calles. Esa noche los akumas habían estado muy activos y destructivos, pero se obligó a no pensar en ellos. La chica miró al cielo, escudriñando entre los nubarrones que se desperdigaban por la bóveda celeste.

"Falta poco…"

Por entre jirones de nubes grises podía ver el cielo nocturno y una que otra estrella. Pronto amanecería, pero el cielo no se tornaría de aquél hermoso azul celeste, sino que sería opaco, gris, sucio. Maloliente.

París, desde hacía años, era un espectáculo deprimente y nada seguro. De la hermosa ciudad que alguna vez llenó de orgullo a sus habitantes, quedaba solo el recuerdo. Sus calles se reducían a escombros, gritos, disparos y violencia: era una peligrosa zona de guerra, no apta para débiles. Esto era obra de Schmetterling, la portadora del miraculous de la mariposa, quien controlaba la ciudad como si de su reino se tratase, aunque no le interesaba gobernar nada. Esa mujer solo buscaba acariciar su ego, sentir el poder entre sus manos, manipular a la gente, controlarla a su gusto y, por supuesto, conseguir todos los miraculous para ella. Por el poder de los akumas, redujo a Paris bajo sus pies, descalabró toda la economía de Francia, la aisló del resto de Europa y se pavoneaba de sus logros como la bruja que era. ¿Y quería más poder? Claro que sí. No pararía hasta obtener lo que quería… lo que el desaparecido Papillon no había conseguido, quería para ella el miraculous de la destrucción y el de la creación, para pedir su deseo y que el mundo ardiera como consecuencia si eso era necesario.

"Por más poder que ansíe y berrinches que haga… sigue estando sola." Murmuró la muchacha entre dientes, sintiendo lástima por la pobre y envidiosa alma.

No la malentiendan, no la apreciaba para nada. Buena parte de los ciudadanos de París eran sus lacayos, quienes con tal de estar un poco seguros, hacían lo que fuese por no despertar ni atraer la ira de aquella bruja; otra parte había perdido hacía mucho su voluntad, eran akumas, que solo respiraban y atacaban cuando se los ordenaba… tan solo una ínfima parte aún conservaba el espíritu de lucha y hacía lo que podía para detener y destruir a Schmetterling, a quien también llamaban la _Strega_, la bruja, y por buenas razones. Ellos eran la _Resistance_, nombrada así para honrar aquella que hizo frente a la invasión Nazi hacía más de cien años.

… Cantaban la Marsellesa… ¡Schmetterling **odiaba** la Marsellesa!

La peor parte de esta horrible opresión eran los akumas. La Strega los liberaba sin ningún criterio más que para satisfacer sus caprichos y tratar de obtener los miraculous, ¡los que fueran! Nunca los supervisaba, los dejaba sueltos y que Dios amparase a quienes intentaban detenerlos. Los akumas infectaban la ciudad como un cáncer y mantenerlos a raya era… desafiante. Sobre todo considerando las circunstancias.

¡Si tan solo tuvieran el miraculous de la creación todo sería más fácil! Si tan solo Tikki no se hubiera perdido hacía trece años no estarían pasando por todos estos problemas. Si tan solo pudieran contar con una Ladybug para poder purificar la ciudad y restaurarla… pero no. Tikki llevaba perdida 13 largos años.

"No recuerdo esta ciudad antes de este desastre." Gruñó la muchacha al mismo tiempo que cerraba la pesada puerta de un fuerte golpe. "¡Todo es tu culpa, Strega y la que te parió!"

"Lila Rossi." Dijo de pronto otra voz. Una mujer apareció detrás de una linterna, como si hubiera estado esperando a la muchacha. Se veía amable, pero severa. "Nunca te olvides de su nombre real. Esa loca se llama Lila Rossi."

"No, no me olvido. Sé perfectamente quien es." Dijo la chica, volviéndose hacia la mujer que le había llamado la atención, cuya edad debía rondar los 50 años. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo?" preguntó curiosa.

"Caminando, niña, que casi es la hora." Le dijo la mujer con calma, mientras le indicaba hacia el interior. "Tu misión aguarda. Está todo listo."

La muchacha, que tenía 17 años, dejó escapar un ansioso suspiro y no dudó en seguir a la mayor hacia las profundidades de aquellos tenebrosos callejones. Estaban en las catacumbas de Paris, el único refugio que tenían la _Resistance_, los parisinos que aún conservaban su mente y aquellos que huían de la tiranía de Lila Rossi, la nueva Schmetterling, la bruja de los akumas.

"Pequeña... ¿estás segura de que quieres viajar al pasado?"

"Sí... ¡No dejaré que vaya solo! Además… alguien tiene que manejar el dron. Él no puede." Explicó la muchacha con calma, mirando cada tanto por sobre su hombro, asegurándose que nadie las siguiera. "Además quisiera conocerlos..."

"Tienes razón, Matagot no podría manejar el dron ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. ¡Haría un esfuerzo! Pero no podría." Comentó la mujer con triste calma. "Sobre _ellos_... niña, ¿estás consciente que si bien los vas a conocer… no serán quienes perdiste?"

"Lo sé."

"¿Lo entiendes?" Insistió mayor con preocupación. "En el 2015 no eran más que adolescentes… muchachos de secundaria. ¡Nada más! No serán quienes..."

"¡P**amadre! ¡Ya sé todo eso, maldita sea!" Reclamó de repente.

"¡LENGUAJE!"

"¡BAH!" La muchacha le fijó la vista a la portadora del Zorro, quien apenas se detuvo, con una ceja en alto, como reclamándole el exabrupto. Apretó los puños. "Tía Alya: **no los** recuerdo. Ellos no serán quienes me gustaría que fueran, pero… entre no tener ningún recuerdo a tener uno, **prefiero tener uno**."

"Ay mi niña… ¿Vas a estar bien?"

La muchacha no respondió, sino que siguió caminando. Alya bajó los hombros y negó con la cabeza. Trixx, su kwami, le dio palmaditas de ánimo en su hombro y la instó a seguir caminando. Aún les quedaba un buen trecho y varias vueltas.

"Estás muy callado hoy, Trixx." Le dijo Alya.

"Solo reflejo que los ánimos están muy serios." Respondió el kwami. "Plagg nos preocupa…"

Alya asintió y continuó su marcha. Pronto alcanzó a la muchacha y juntas continuaron por los corredores, con algo más de urgencia. Alya nunca se había sentido a gusto en aquellos lóbregos laberintos, pero ahí abajo estaban a salvo, eran el refugio. En cambio para la muchacha, quien había crecido correteando por ahí, aquellos pasadizos estrechos y de extraño aroma la calmaba. Esto, sin embargo, no duraría mucho tiempo más. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer le iba a quitar mucha tranquilidad, le sacudiría el piso por completo y la vida entera.

Y no era la única.

Alya no volvió a decir palabra en todo el trayecto. Tomó la delantera tras unas vueltas, y tras atravesar recovecos, huesos y calaveras, por fin llegaron a una suerte de complejo subterráneo, con habitaciones, luz, agua, personas que pululaban y trataban de continuar con sus vidas. Un pequeño pueblo perfectamente funcional bajo la ciudad.

Saludando ocasionalmente con quienes se cruzaban, ambas llegaron a una habitación cuadrada, en la que esperaban más personas. La anciana Tomoe Tsurugi estaba sentada en una silla, Ryuuko y Viperion no estaban lejos, tampoco la veterana Madame D'Alençon. Otros, como Carapace, Queen B, Bunnyx, estaban serenos, pero no tanto como hubieran querido. Alya se transformó en Rena Rouge.

"¿Ya estamos todos aquí?" Preguntó Viperion.

"Sí." Dijo Rena. "Ya estamos." Le dio una palmadita cariñosa a la muchacha en la espalda.

El silencio se tornó pesado, todos parecían aguantar la respiración. Viperion intercambió una mirada con Ryuuko y luego se quedó mirando a Bunnix, como todos. Madame D'Alençon carraspeó para llamar la atención y volvió su mirada hacia la muchacha.

"¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?" Le preguntó con severa amabilidad. La muchacha asintió. Entonces la adorable ancianita se volvió hacia Matagot, el nuevo portador de Plagg. "¿Y tú, muchacho?"

"Nací listo, Madame." Aseguró el gato con una sonrisa doblada y peligrosa, que apenas se vio bajo su capucha.

"¿Están conscientes que si bien los van a ver...?"

"¡No sean insensibles! _¿Ver?_ ¡Eso me hiere!" Lloriqueó Matagot en tono de broma. Viperion le quitó la capucha y le revolvió el pelo.

"Como decía…" Continuó madame D'Alençon. "Si bien los van a… hmmm, digo, si bien los dos van a estar en su presencia, no será lo mismo. Ustedes además van con una misión muy específica. ¿La recuerdan?"

"Tengo que conseguir los planos de _Les Invalides_." Dijo la muchacha. "También debo de sacar un modelo 3D del edificio, usando el dron y la aplicación diseñada para ese fin."

"Pegase me dijo que modificó tu dron, pequeñita." Dijo Ryuuko, peinándole los flecos de la cara, con cariño. "Debería estar a la altura de la misión. ¿Matagot?"

"Sabemos y nos consta que Schmetterling viajó al 2015 usando su magia. Tenemos que traerla de vuelta a este año, en la medida de lo posible." Dijo Matagot tronándose los nudillos.

"Si la matan, no la echaremos de menos." Ladró Queen B. La portadora de la abeja se veía muy desmejorada, como si estuviera en constante dolor, pero se mantenía erguida, con dignidad. "Tienen mi bendición para ello, si pueden." Añadió como quitándole importancia. Todos sofocaron una risita que no duró mucho.

"No es toda la misión." Añadió Carapace con su usual tranquilidad. "¿Qué otros objetivos tienen? A ver si se acuerdan…"

"Evitar que le robe los miraculous a Chat Noir y a Ladybug... y que los mate antes de tiempo." Respondió Matagot con voz lúgubre, mientras se arreglaba las garras. "¡Pan comido!"

"¿Están seguros de que quieren hacerlo?" Preguntó de nuevo Viperion con el ceño fruncido.

Tanto Matagot como la muchacha asintieron decididos. Todos tomaron aire, como preparándose para lo que venía. Bunnix suspiró y relajó los brazos, dando un paso hacia adelante, al tiempo que se ponía las manos en las caderas.

"Bien, querubines. Abriré un portal hasta el 2015. Iré tan seguido como pueda para las novedades y traerlos de regreso en caso de que cumplan la misión."

"Llevan algunos recursos, como dinero y otro material que les ayudará en la logística." Explicó Rena Rouge. "Sus celulares funcionarán igual que aquí, no deberían tener problemas. Cuiden sus recursos y no se metan en líos."

"Por nuestra parte, controlaremos las cosas aquí, tal como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora. ¡Ojalá que Barbazul no se ponga muy pesado!" Explicó la portadora del conejo.

"Mis primos y yo seguiremos buscando pistas sobre Tikki." Dijo una muchacha de acento escocés, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en estoico silencio. "Pero necesito esas planimetrías, _Lass_: me ayudarían un montón. ¡_Les Invalides_ era **ENORME**!"

Por un instante, la escocesa miró de reojo a Matagot, pero éste la ignoró o dio esa impresión al menos. Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la muchacha, a quien le entregó una mochila y abrazó con genuino cariño.

"¡Cuida al gato roñoso, por favor!" Le dijo a manera de despedida.

"¡Bah! ¡Deberían haber hecho las p**as paces!" Le reclamó de vuelta la muchacha al soltarla.

"¡Lenguaje!" Advirtió Ryuuko entrecerrando los ojos.

Matagot bufó, al parecer ya se había despedido de todos, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a la muchacha. Esta se echó la mochila al hombro y se despidió de todos los presentes, deteniéndose especialmente en Viperion y Ryuuko, quienes la abrazaron con fuerza, cariño y preocupación. Cuando estuvo lista, se acercó a Bunnix quien, tras revolverle los cabellos, tomó aire.

"¡Ya es hora! Abriré el portal, pero no saltaré con ustedes. ¡Andando!" Dijo la portadora del conejo. "¡Madriguera!"

Matagot y la muchacha se tomaron de la mano y al menos la chica miró brevemente hacia atrás. Tras aguantar la respiración dieron un paso y entraron al túnel del tiempo, saltando 37 años hacia el pasado, al 2015.

Al aterrizar... casi los abrumó el silencio sepulcral que los envolvía. Seguían en las catacumbas... pero la vida que aquellos lúgubres túneles tenían en 2052 no estaba: no había gente, luces, comodidad... era un lugar oscuro, sin nada de luz. El aire era maloliente, encerrado y no se percibía nada de ventilación. Podía escucharse un goteo a la distancia. A lo lejos y por encima de ellos, como parte de otro mundo, se oía el tráfico parisino.

La muchacha se aferró a Matagot, de súbito aterrada. La realidad de lo que iban a hacer la sintió como un balde de agua fría en la espalda.

"¡No veo nada!"

"Estás conmigo. Vamos _petite soeur_. ¡Hay que salir de aquí!"

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Un día doble y normal_**

_"¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No quise sobrepasarme!" Rápidamente Adrien corrió en ayuda de la chica, pero esta se puso de pie._

_"¡NO, NO, NO! ¡SOREBPASRTE NO! Doihgo. ¡ARGH! DIGO, No te sobrepasaste. Yo, lo que sucedes que me esperaba que no la mano me dieras. Y…"_

_"¿Huh?"_

_En ese momento sonó la alarma de akumas. Todos miraron hacia donde estaba el altavoz y pronto las palabras del señor Damocles instándoles a evacuar a la zona de seguridad. Marinette suspiró de alivio. ¡Nunca había estado tan contenta por un ataque akuma! Pero como era la presidenta de la clase…_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Agradezco montones que hayan llegado hasta aquí y espero de corazón que esto les haya interesado. Como particularidad mía, el fic ya está completo, así que tienen la certeza que no quedará a medias. No más esperemos que no me pase nada que me impida actualizar, pero de que está listo, lo está. Como dije al principio, este fic fue motivado por Abby Lockhart. Cuenta también como mi venganza personal por todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir con sus fics. ¡Pero con cariño! Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados.

**Les Invalides: **El Palacio Nacional de los Inválidos es un complejo arquitectónico situado en el séptimo distrito de París, cerca de la Escuela Militar. Creado originariamente como residencia real para soldados y militares franceses retirados, es especialmente conocido por albergar los restos mortales del emperador Napoleón.

**Catacumbas de París: **(en francés, _Les Catacombes_) es uno de los cementerios más famosos de París, capital de Francia. Consiste en una red de túneles, cuartos subterráneos y galerías de más de 800 metros de largo de paredes forradas de huesos en lo que, durante la época romana, fuesen minas de piedra caliza. Las minas fueron convertidas en un cementerio común a finales del siglo XVIII. En la actualidad se conserva como un osario que alberga más de seis millones de esqueletos humanos, la mayor concentración de este tipo en Europa.

Su visita oficial comprende las minas del decimocuarto distrito de París. Pero esta parte abierta al público representa sólo el 0,5 % de las "_canteras subterráneas de París_" (en francés, _les carrières souterraines de Paris_) que se encuentran en el quinto, sexto, duodécimo, decimotercero, decimoquinto y decimosexto distrito. La visita de estas galerías fue prohibida mediante una orden ministerial del 2 de noviembre de 1955, aunque esta práctica ilegal es común todavía.

**Matagot: **De acuerdo con algunas tradiciones orales del sur de Francia, el matagot (o mandagot) es un espíritu muy peligroso que toma formas de distintos animales, siendo la más común la de un gato negro. Si bien son muy peligrosos, los Matagots pueden ser beneficiosos en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando se le ha mostrado respeto y cariño. En ese caso, el matagot protegerá y atraerá prosperidad a esa persona y a su familia en particular. De sus comidas favoritas, está la pechuga de pollo cocida.

**Schmetterling: **_Mariposa_ en alemán.

**Strega: **_Bruja_, en italiano.

**Petite soeur: **_Hermana menor_, en francés.

**Lass**: _muchacha_, en inglés.


	2. Cap 1: Un día doble y normal

_Gabriel se despertó con la sensación de estar doble. Lo mismo Adrien. Una bruja se pasea por Montmartre y pronto causará problemas. Marinette por su parte sigue nerviosa y llegando tarde. ¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Soy Misao–CG, y muy nueva en este fandom: de hecho, lo conocí por culpa de Abby Lockhart, quien me desafió a ver la serie y ni modo, aquí me tienen. Este es el primer fic de Miraculous Ladybug que escribo y espero que les guste. Está completo, así que no se preocupen de que lo vaya a dejar a medias y sin duda es el más largo que he escrito. Al menos me divertí como **NO TIENEN IDEA** con esta historia. ¡Mejor no les sigo dando lata!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento! Sé que has tenido días difíciles, pero aun así, ya verás que sales victoriosa.

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que no imiten el lenguaje soez que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 1: Un día doble y normal**

**Mansión Agreste.**

_París, Francia. Año 2015. 6:50 am._

Gabriel se detuvo unos instantes y salió del vestidor, ya listo para iniciar su día, ganar dinero y acosar París. Llevaba varios días sin entrar a su guarida secreta, pero no le parecía que hubiera perdido oportunidades para akumatizar a nadie. Simplemente se había dejado llevar por su instinto, un raro presentimiento que le había indicado que Papillón ni debía dejarse ver ni akumatizar a nadie. Nooroo estaba particularmente inquieto, pero mucho más callado que de costumbre. No le molestaba, todo lo contrario: agradecía que el pequeño kwami no le diera discursos sobre ética y moral. Ciertamente bastaba una sola mirada para aterrarlo hasta el silencio, pero aun así era molesto que le recordara la delgada línea entre el bien y el mal cada vez que tenía oportunidad

Duusu no le daba esos problemas a Nathalie, así como tampoco se los había dado a Emilie.

O tenía esa impresión al menos.

Miró por la ventana hacia afuera, achicando los ojos, escrutando el horizonte. Desde hacía unas dos o tres semanas percibía que había algo ahí afuera que lo perturbaba. Era una suerte de presencia que parecía competir con él, que no eran necesariamente sus rivales de la casa Gucci o Coco Channel, no… no eran competidores comerciales, sino algo que se oponía con soberbia a su dominio. Incluso se burlaba de él.

Podía asegurar incluso que en unas tres ocasiones, una durante la noche y dos a pleno día, había escuchado unas risitas burlonas en el aire. Voces incorpóreas que flotaron en el ambiente. Eso le preocupaba y le estaba prestando mucha atención: escuchar voces, después de todo, era señal que algo andaba muy mal en el cerebro.

"… Siento que algo está duplicado…" Murmuró para sí mismo.

No podía explicarlo de otra manera, no tenía como tampoco. Ese algo era como una presencia detrás de su nuca, que le respiraba amenazante a cada paso que daba y que lo hacía sentir aprensivo. Esa misma sensación lo había incitado a no asumir los poderes de su miraculous, a mantener una sana distancia. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. ¡Había sido suficiente!

"¡Basta de estas tonterías! Aquí **yo soy** el perro más grande."

Gabriel Agreste se ajustó la ropa y caminó derecho hacia su guarida. Algo amenazaba su dominio sobre el territorio, pero él le mostraría que no había que tomarlo a la ligera. ¡Era el Papillón después de todo! En su paso por los pasillos, antes de encerrarse en su estudio, le hizo una seña a Nathalie, quien, con hierática marcialidad, se quitó de su camino.

"Prepara mi agenda, Nathalie." Le dijo antes de cruzar el umbral hacia su escritorio. "Estaré ocupado hasta las 9. No quiero interrupciones."

"Sí señor."

Gabriel y su asistente cruzaron miradas durante unos segundos y asintieron. El hombre entró a su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin más miramientos, y de ahí seguro hacia su guarida. Nathalie en cambio giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su oficinita. Seguramente su jefe visitaría a su esposa durante algunos momentos, para concentrarse luego en la ciudad, buscando a quien akumatizar, a ver si sacaba de su escondite a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Era parte de su rutina diaria que llevaba varios días pasando por alto. ¡Menos mal que el jefe había vuelto a la normalidad! Comenzaba a preocuparse. Ella, en el intertanto, tendría que trabajar para salvar las apariencias, lo que no le molestaba. Miró la hora.

"El desayuno de Adrien es pronto."

* * *

**Barrio Montmartre. París.**

_En esos momentos._

Unos delicados dedos acariciaron brevemente el miraculous de la mariposa, prendido de sus ropas, vaporosas y elegantes, cómodas y de buena calidad, pero que poco hacían por protegerla del frío mañanero. Esa figura lucía decadente y al mismo tiempo llena de energía. Era una mujer de unos 50 años, que no parecía estar fuera de lugar entre los artistas, aunque éstos no se pasearan tan temprano por las calles de ese conocido barrio parisino. Por instantes, se mordió su labio inferior y sonrió de costado, tomando aire, entrecerrando los ojos y observando con ánimo depredador el horizonte.

"¿Al fin te decidiste a buscar a quien akumatizar, Gabriel Agreste?" Siseó solo para ella. "¡Te tardaste, anciano!"

Lila Rossi tenía un aire de psicótica locura, que hacía que la gente mantuviera su distancia, aunque hasta ese momento había sido inofensiva. Era ese tipo de alma que nunca estaba conforme, que siempre buscaba más, pero que era lo bastante paciente para atacar sin mayor esfuerzo y con los mejores resultados. Los años le habían enseñado más crueldad que otra cosa y su codicia le roía hasta los huesos. Sí, era paciente… pero no tanto.

"¿A qué esperas? ¡Yo ya habría akumatizado a medio París!"

Molesta, la mujer entrecerró los ojos. Solo le quedaba esperar: su hora en este mundo no llegaba, pero estaba próxima. Cuando se desatase alguna pelea akuma, ella acorralaría a Chat Noir, sea quien fuese ese maldito. ¡No le sería difícil! En esta época era tan solo un chiquillo inexperto e influenciable. ¡Esperaría el momento adecuado!

"Será como quitarle un dulce a un niño."

Tomó aire y puso las manos sobre sus caderas, observando atenta la ciudad. Necesitaba que Gabriel atrajera al gato fuera de su agujero para pelear contra algún akuma. Entonces se lanzaría sobre él y lo atacaría, ¡seguro que le quitaría el miraculous de la destrucción con facilidad! Haría lo mismo con Ladybug. ¡Esa perra! Nunca consiguió destruirla y la leyenda de la muy maldita se esparcía como un asqueroso cáncer por las catacumbas y túneles del París de 2052, inspirando a esa chusma de la _Resistance_. ¿Cómo era posible si estaba muerta?

¡Bah! Eso no tenía importancia. ¡Se haría con su miraculous y conseguiría lo que quería! El amor de Adrien Agreste en esta época, y todo el poder en el futuro, a donde pensaba volver en gloria y majestad. ¡No era mucho pedir!

"¿Eres un cobarde, Agreste? ¡**AKUMATIZA**! ¡No te regodees tanto!" Gruñó de pronto, golpeando una pared cercana. "Ya ignoraste dos candidatos. ¡No me obligues a hacerlo yo!"

La mujer afiló los ojos e infló las mejillas. Tocó su miraculous y dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo. Por lo visto, tendría que esperar un poco más.

* * *

**Colegio Françoise Dupont.**

_Más tarde esa mañana. _

"… Como que la mañana se siente doble." Comentó de pronto Adrien.

"¿De qué hablas, Bro?" Le preguntó Nino, apenas prestándole atención, más concentrado como estaba en los mensajes que Alya le estaba remitiendo.

Adrien se rascó la nuca y estiró los brazos a gusto igual que un gato. Se sentía… curioso. Esa mañana había comenzado muy normal: apagó su alarma, se metió al baño, comenzó a vestirse, desayunó SOLO como todos los días, decidió despertar a Plagg sin éxito y todo, pero cuando se estaba lavando los dientes… Sintió como si una puerta se abriera. El distintivo _clic_ del picaporte resonó en su cabeza y se sintió… raro.

Como doble.

No lograba explicárselo. Tras el _clic_, vino esa sensación en su estómago, como cuando percibe algo que el cerebro ignora, e intenta advertirle al respecto. Ansiedad lo llaman algunos. Segundo, no pudo discernir si esa sensación era buena o mala, pero sí que quería saber más de ella, aunque no tenía como hacerlo ni por donde comenzar a investigar. Y tercero… su miraculous. Por un segundo el anillo se sintió más caliente de lo normal, sin que lo quemara y como que le dio algunos topes eléctricos muy suaves. Lo habría pasado por alto si Plagg no hubiera aparecido flotando a su lado momentos después, más dormido que despierto: el kwami lo rodeó varias veces como decidiendo si estaba bien o no, antes de desaparecer en el interior del estante en donde guardaba el queso.

No perdió mucho tiempo en llamar la atención de Plagg sobre lo ocurrido, para tratar de dilucidar qué pasaba, pero el kwami no supo explicarlo… era evidente que estaba preocupado y muy pensativo, pues no solo había dejado de comer queso, sino que además llevaba un buen rato sin hablarle.

Obviamente, no podía compartir todo esto con Nino por razones más que obvias, aunque sí podía contarle los aspectos generales, como esa sensación tan rara de duplicidad. La única persona que podría comprenderlo quizás era Ladybug, pero sepa Dios donde andaba metida su lady en esos momentos. ¿Quizás si le dejaba un mensaje en el miraculous luego?

"¿Adrien?" Insistió Nino.

"De eso, que se siente todo doble."

"¡Explícate bro!" Gruñó Nino impaciente. "Las clases están por comenzar y si no eres más claro, no podré ayudarte."

"No tengo idea. ¡Me siento así desde la mañana!" Adrien suspiró frustrado y se cruzó de brazos. "Como si estuviera en otra parte y al mismo tiempo aquí, o más bien parte de mi anda por ahí, no me ha avisado y…"

"¡Deja las drogas, Bro!" Nino se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla. "¿Qué te dan en esas sesiones de fotos?"

"¡Nino! Esto es serio y…"

"… ¿Es más importante que la prueba de matemáticas?"

"Err… no." Reconoció Adrien a la fuerza. "¿Estudiaste?"

"Lo tengo bajo control." El muchacho aprovechó para acercarle su cuaderno. "Aunque si me explicas esta parte de aquí…"

Adrien sonrió. Nino era bueno en las matemáticas, sin duda. Su talento musical así lo evidenciaba, pero de cuando en cuando necesitaba una ayudita… eso o simplemente quería distraerlo de sus preocupaciones, que también podía ser una alternativa. Nino era así de buen amigo.

"¡Nino! ¡esto ya lo hablamos!"

"¡Explica de nuevo, Bro! Acabo de olvidarlo todo." El muchacho se apoyó en el escritorio. "A ver si eso te distrae de tus _duplicidades_."

"Hmpf. Con lo fácil que es…"

"… Ya deja y ayúdame con esto."

**"YA VINE, YA VINE, ¡YA VINE!"**

Marinette en ese momento, atravesó corriendo la puerta llena de agitación. Ese día se había esforzado extra en levantarse más temprano y llegar a tiempo a clases. Claro, se había entretenido en otras cosas, como ordenar sus útiles y ayudado un poco en la panadería, lo que la había entretenido más de la cuenta, por lo que se le pasó la hora… Tuvo que echar a correr para llegar a tiempo. ¡Menos mal que vivía a unas pocas cuadras!

"¡Hola a todos!" Saludó la chica, recobrando la compostura. "Hola Adrien." Le dijo con una sonrisa un poco idiota.

"¡Tan típico de la panadera llegar con escándalo!" Se burló Chloé, limándose las uñas. "¿Qué pasó Dupain–Cheng? ¿La harina salió podrida?"

"¡No molestes, Chloé!"

"Ridícula."

"¡No seas así con Marinette, Chloé!" Exclamó de pronto Lila. "¿Qué no ves que hizo un esfuerzo en llegar temprano?"

"Hola Lila."

Marinette sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Se obligó a sonreír, pero le fue difícil: no le gustaba fingir. ¡Qué tipa tan hipócrita! Lila no daba puntada sin hilo y si la defendía era porque planeaba algo y eso era para encender todo tipo de alarmas en su cabeza. ¡Genial! ¡Tendría que cuidarse la espalda el día entero y quizás la semana! Qué estrés: como si no tuviera ya suficientes preocupaciones. Tomó aire y se ubicó en su asiento. Sacó sus apuntes y trató de repasar algo un poco, pero… faltaba alguien.

"¿Y Alya?"

"Viene en camino." Respondió Nino, girándose en su dirección. "Se atrasó un poco por culpa de las gemelas, pero ya viene."

"¿Estudiaste, Marinette?" Preguntó de pronto Adrien con la mejor disposición. Marinette se lo quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, pero no dijo nada. "¿Marinette?" Insistió el muchacho.

Adrien ladeó la cabeza: Marinette solía desconcertarlo con esas actitudes suyas. Era una niña muy nerviosa, pero eso era parte de su encanto. De hecho, a veces creía que su lady podía ser tan nerviosa como ella para algunas cosas. No obstante, de todas las veces que lo quedaba mirando en blanco (que sí se había dado cuenta), esta vez era diferente. También había mucha curiosidad en esos ojos azules.

"Err… sí, **CLARO**." Comenzó a decir Marinette avergonzada. Se había dado cuenta de la mirada que le dio a Adrien, pero ¡no pudo evitarlo! El modelo se veía… diferente. Volvió a sacudirse ese pensamiento de la cabeza. "Matemáticas. ¡El EXAMEN! Claro, estudié. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Todos estudiamos. ¿Verdad?"

Marinette entonces se detuvo en seco, sin evitar fijarle de nuevo la mirada a Adrien por varios instantes. El chico solo levantó las cejas, intrigado porque su amiga nunca lo miraba **_tan_** fijo por más de 10 segundos sin alterar por completo sus nervios. En serio: debería ir a algún especialista para que la ayudara con su ansiedad. Pero al notar que Marinette no le despegaba los ojos, y al verse él mismo incapaz de romper la mirada, también comenzó a ponerse…

"¿Estás bien, Adrien?"

"Err… sí, ¿por?"

"Te noto… no sé. Doble."

"¡¿Doble?!" Adrien pegó un brinco de la sorpresa. ¿Marinette se había dado cuenta? ¡O sea! ¿Tanto se le notaba?

"¿Es en serio?" Dijo Nino sorprendido. El muchacho se giró para ver a Marinette. "Hace no más de 10 minutos Adrien andaba diciendo que las cosas se sienten dobles."

Marinette se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada. Esa mañana había sido muy normal en casa, lo único que rompió la rutina fue que ella despertó más temprano sin razón aparente. Como que escuchó un clic en sueños y abrió los ojos, sin poderse dormir de nuevo. Tikki también se despertó y la acompañó en sus rutinas mañaneras, pero la notó extraña. Más silenciosa de lo normal. _Plagg se siente raro_ le había dicho cuando le preguntó. Algunas semanas antes su kwami había hecho un comentario similar, pero sobre Nooroo, lo que ya de por sí llamaba la atención. Sabía que Papillón no le permitía a su kwami que se manifestara en ninguna circunstancia. En ese momento no digamos que le dio importancia, sino que siguió con su vida, pero de pronto al ver a Adrien cambió de opinión… le vino esa extraña sensación de que estaba doble. Bueno… él no, él no estaba doble, pero… era como si estuviera doble y no…

"¡**AAAAAISH**! ¡Ya no sé ni lo que pienso!" Exclamó revolviéndose sus propios cabellos y golpeando la mesa. ¡Tantas preguntas y encima tenía el examen de matemáticas en el que pensar!

"Marinette." Adrien, quien en algún punto se había puesto de pie, le tomó la mano a su amiga en señal de apoyo y preocupación. "¿estás bien?"

**"¡AAAAAAAAAGH!"**

La muchacha se puso roja y casi se desmayó a ver que Adrien le tomaba la mano. En su defecto, llevó a cabo la siguiente mejor opción, que fue pegar un chillido, soltarse e impulsarse hacia atrás del susto y enredarse con sus propios pies de la manera más ridícula posible. Esto provocó que cayera al piso bastante estrepitosamente.

¡Felicidades Adrien Agreste por descompensar _sin querer queriendo_ los nervios de Marinette!

"¡_Disolée_! ¡No Quise Sobrepasarme!" Rápidamente Adrien corrió en ayuda de la chica, pero esta se puso de pie.

"¡NO, NO, NO! ¡SOREBPASRTE NO! Doihgo. ¡ARGH! DIGO, No te sobrepasaste. Yo, lo que suce des quem eespe raba que no la mano me dieras. Y…"

"¿Huh?"

Adrien levantó ambas cejas sin entender nada de lo que decía la chica y Nino se palmeó la cara frustrado. ¡Marinette no cambiaba!

En ese momento sonó la alarma de akumas. Todos miraron hacia donde estaba el altavoz y pronto escucharon las palabras del señor Damocles instándoles a evacuar las instalaciones. Marinette suspiró de alivio. ¡Nunca había estado tan contenta por un ataque akuma! Pero como era la presidenta de la clase…

¡Gracias Papillón por akuma concedido!

"¡Atención Todos! A la zona de seguridad, en orden y calmados." Dijo alzando la voz y las manos. La chica corrió a la puerta y la abrió. "Vamos: sin tardanza. ¡Es Para Ayer!"

Adrien aprovechó ese momento en salir con sus compañeros, que se apresuraban en evacuar el salón, pero en vez de irse a la zona de seguridad, aprovechó la confusión para fugarse. Lila se tomó su tiempo, pero también evacuó y cuando todos hubieron salido, Marinette hizo como que también se dirigía a la zona de seguridad y al igual que Adrien, se escapó del colegio a la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

"¿Estás bien, Marinette?" Preguntó Tikki ni bien salió de su bolso.

"¡Claro que sí!" Le dijo la chica. "¡Nunca un akuma había sido tan bienvenido!"

"¡No digas esas cosas, Marinette!" La reprendió Tikki.

"Ya me arrepentiré luego. ¡Tikki, Transfórmame!"

Tras un estallido de luz roja, Marinette se transformó en Ladybug y así, de un salto comenzó a buscar el akuma ofensor. Al poco andar, Chat Noir se unió a ella y se dispusieron a enfrentar la amenaza. La criatura, como era de esperarse, sembraba el pánico desde lo alto de un edificio.

No lejos de donde Ladybug se había transformado, dos extraños miraban en la dirección que había tomado la heroína con mucha atención. Eran Matagot, aunque no estaba transformado, y la muchacha que habían viajado desde el año 2052.

Ella tenía la cabeza descubierta y aguantaba la respiración. Su hermano mayor en cambio tenía una capucha puesta y se veía más tranquilo. La muchacha se llevó una de las manos al cinto, acariciando con sus dedos los cuchillos que llevaba en su bandolera. Su hermano, quizás por instinto, le sujetó esa misma mano. Un callado Plagg se posó sobre el hombro de la joven y le dio unas cariñosas palmaditas en el mentón, como instándola a calmarse.

"Todavía no." Le dijo muy serio.

"La Strega podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para atacarlos."

"Y si lo hace estaré listo. Solo recuerdas que debes inmiscuirte en la pelea solo si es necesario."

"¡Pero los van a…!"

"Esos dos saben manejar la situación, no es la primera vez que lo hacen." Por debajo de la capucha, el portador de Plagg sonrió burlón. "Tampoco será la última vez."

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas. Por lo general era más tranquila, pero estaba algo tensa. Desistió de la idea de intervenir en la pelea y de momento decidió hacerle caso a su hermano mayor. Sacó unos binoculares de uno de sus bolsillos y lo orientó hacia la pelea.

Tuvo un latido extraño de emoción al ver a Ladybug y Chat Noir enfrentando al monstruo como si fuera la cosa más fácil de la vida. ¡Y solo tenían catorce años! Era como ver a su hermano mayor cuando peleaba, aunque… no eran tan asesinos como él.

"Los mayores nunca me hablaron de este akuma." Dijo la muchacha, bajando los binoculares.

"No los registraron todos." Le dijo el mayor. "Ese no debió darles mucha lata."

"Lo van a detener, ¿verdad?"

"Lo más probable." El gato orientó su cara en otra dirección. "Quien porta el miraculous de la mariposa está observando."

"¿El de esta época? ¿Papillón?"

"No. La nuestra. Schmetterling." Afirmó el joven como si escupiera veneno.

"¿Crees que ataque?"

"Puede que sí. Asegurémonos que no los interrumpa. ¡Vamos!"

Dicho esto, ambos se escabulleron por entre los callejones de la ciudad.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: La bruja de Montmartre_**

_… escapó, lo que no impidió que la mujer tomara una silla y se la arrojase con toda su fuerza. _

**_"¡MUERETE ASQUEROSO BICHO!"_**

_En el último instante, Lila Rossi giró sobre sus talones y bloqueó con su bastón el bastón de Chat Noir. ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! Era el de su época: Matagot. El roce del metal y la fuerza empleada llegó a soltar chispas, pero lejos de detenerse en eso, intercambiaron varios golpes feroces que poco hicieron para definir quién era superior al otro._

_"¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, Rossi!"_

**_"¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!"_**

* * *

**Notas finales: **Agradezco montones el tremendo apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora y que le sigan dando una oportunidad a este fic. En serio, ustedes son lo mejor, me hacen el día. Ojalá que pueda seguir manteniendo su atención o curiosidad y que se diviertan tanto como yo. Al mismo tiempo, espero que quienes siguen mis fics de Saint Seiya no se hayan decepcionado mucho. ¡Lo siento! Ni bien Minos quiera cooperar de nuevo, continuaré con ese universo mío. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Pues, **Shion**, en el futuro, a Adrien y Marinette no les fue para nada bien y eso resultó ser bastante desastroso. Habrá que ver como se las arreglan ahora para evitar un desastre mucho mayor y como es que cambian las cosas. Sin embargo, eso no estará libre de ansiedades. Ten una galletita: éstas no engordan.** ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	3. Cap 2: La Bruja de Montmartre

_Ladybug y Chat Noir han tenido que enfrentar akumas muy raros últimamente. Ni idea tienen que Papillón tiene sus propios problemas con Schmetterling, quien a su vez los tiene con Matagot. Por su parte, Lila Rossi tiene un extraño encuentro. ¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

¡HOLA A TODOS! Me alegra mucho verlos por aquí de nuevo. Espero que esta entrega sea de su agrado. Ya me dirán si fue así o no. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, **Abby Lockhart es la culpable**. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que no imiten el lenguaje soez que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 2: La Bruja de Montmartre**

**Museé D'Orsay. París, Francia.**

_Una semana después. Lunes, 10:50 am._

"¡Buen Trabajo!"

Ladybug y Chat Noir chocaron los puños, muy satisfechos de sí mismos. Si los últimos cuatro akumas habían sido un dolor de cabeza, éste en específico había sido particularmente frustrante, pues por momentos manejarlo era relativamente fácil, pero de pronto se les tornaba complicado, para volver a ser fácil y así sucesivamente hasta que pudieron detenerlo. La última víctima de Papillón, todavía confundida por lo que recién había pasado, seguía en el suelo con una resaca de antología y con un susto de muerte, tratando de dilucidar qué había pasado y qué había hecho. Ladybug sonreía, pero estaba cansada, igual que su compañero. ¡Habían ganado! Y eso era lo único que importaba.

"¿Es idea mía o estos últimos akumas están raros?" Preguntó Chat Noir, elongando los brazos. "¡No es que tenga quejas! Ganamos, pero…"

"¿Lo dices porque están más difíciles y fáciles de controlar todo al mismo tiempo?" Preguntó Ladybug rascándose la nuca. "Porque lo he notado. O están muy complicados de manejar, o al revés."

"No es que el tipo me genere simpatía, pero ¿le pasará algo a Papillón? ¿Estará enfermo? ¿Andropausico tal vez?"

"¡Ah, un nuevo misterio!"

"Ya nos iremos enterando. Por cierto…" Chat Noir hizo una sugerente reverencia y le movió las cejas en un coqueto movimiento. "¿_Ma lady_ estaría dispuesta a pasear un rato conmigo antes…?"

**_BIP, BIP…_**

Ladybug dio un salto al escuchar como sus aretes daban la segunda alarma. Le sonrió a Chat Noir casi como si estuviera haciendo una travesura. No es que no quisiera al gato, por el contrario, ¡lo adoraba! Pero no como él quería que fuese y como que le daba pena dejarlo siempre en suspenso. ¡Que no se queje! El gato sabía bien que con ella no iba a pasar nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía mentirle ni dejar que se hiciera ilusiones con ella. ¡Ella amaba a otra persona y él lo sabía bien! ¡A Adrien Agreste! Y en ese sentido, también tenía que ser honesta consigo misma. Por eso, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de salir corriendo…

"¡Uy, Mira nada más! Tengo que irme. ¡_Au Revoir_, _Chaton_!"

… la tomaba sin mayor demora. Ni bien terminó de despedirse, Ladybug se hizo humo. Chat Noir exhaló un triste suspiro y bajó los brazos. ¡Otra vez! No es que no lo entendiera, al contrario: dejando de lado el tema de tener que proteger sus identidades, cosa que comprendía muy bien, sabía que el corazón de su Lady pertenecía a otro… otro chico que por cierto cometía la **atrocidad** de ignorarla. ¡¿Quién hace eso?! ¡¿Quién?! ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo idiota que era al ignorar a…? **¡ARGH!** Meneó la cabeza dolido. Mejor no pensaba en esas cosas o le dolería más el corazón. Chat Noir sabía que Ladybug nunca iba a corresponderle y eso dolía. ¡Cómo dolía!

"… ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el chico que había sido akumatizado, todavía mareado. "Porque das la impresión de que vives en la friendzone."

"¿Qué si vivo en la friendzone? Más allá del horizonte de sucesos, en lo profundo del vórtice de Snape." Se lamentó Chat Noir, dejando caer la cabeza. "Pero no pierdo la esperanza…"

"Pssss. Sigue así y puede que te akumaticen." Le dijo el muchacho. Al ver la cara de espanto que le puso Chat Noir se mordió el labio arrepentido y cambió de inmediato el tema. ¡Con esas cosas no se jugaba! "A propósito… no sé lo que hice, ni me acuerdo de mucho, pero… lamento mucho el desastre."

"No te preocupes. Se resolvió todo y…"

**_BIP, BIP…_**

"¡Tengo que irme!" Chat Noir le hizo una seña con la mano. "Trata de tomarte las cosas con calma. ¡Adiós!"

Chat Noir hizo lo suyo y procedió a poner pies en polvorosa. Al igual que Ladybug antes que él, desapareció en busca de protección para poder transformarse con calma y volver a clases como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ante todo, la normalidad para los héroes de París parecía ser una constante. Un akuma menos, una victoria más y la ciudad a salvo.

Pero la pelea estaba lejos de terminar. Papillón mantenía otra lucha propia, una de voluntades, por lo que ni se había molestado en reclamar a los vientos por haber perdido (de nuevo) contra dos adolescentes. Es que durante la última semana, cada akumatización le había salido más difícil de lo normal y no solo porque Ladybug y Chat Noir arruinaran sus planes, sino porque… tenía más competencia.

Llevaba días peleando con otra villana que insistía en controlar sus akumas. ¡Y ella también generaba los suyos propios! Eso se lo había dejado muy en claro con el segundo akumatizado.

**_"¡TE DIJE QUE ME LO DEJARAS A MI, ANCIANO!"_**

**"¡NUNCA TE PEDÍ AYUDA!"** Bramó Gabriel Agreste a través del control mental. "¡Esta es mi ciudad y mis akumas! **NO dejaré que intervengas**."

_"¡No podrás conmigo, anciano! No puedes con dos adolescentes y ¿crees que podrás vencerme? ¡Soy Schmetterling! Y esta será mi ciudad y mía nada más."_

"¡Soy Egoísta y **NO** comparto!"

_"¡**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**! Por eso nunca llegarás a ningún lado."_

La presencia de aquella mujer se deshizo en el aire y una vez que se cortó la comunicación, Gabriel, agotado, casi cayó de rodillas, teniendo que recurrir a su bastón para volver a ponerse de pie. Le dolía la cabeza horriblemente. Se apretó el puente nasal por varios minutos antes de erguirse nuevamente, apenas percibiendo la cercanía de Nathalie. Se tardó varios momentos en recuperar la compostura y muchos más en sopesar la situación.

"Esa mujer volvió a interferir."

"Hay que detenerla. ¡También busca los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir!"

"Y usa un miraculous parecido al suyo, señor."

"¡No! Está usando el mismo." Papillón miró a Nathalie con mucha gravedad. "No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero sí está usando el mismo."

"Nada puede estar en dos lugares a la vez, señor. Lógica simple."

"¡No dije que fuera lógico! Dije lo que pienso. ¡Esa mujer está ocupando el **mismo** miraculous que yo! No puedo permitirlo. Ha intervenido en **TODAS** las akumatizaciones de la última semana y…"

"¡Señor! ¡Enfóquese!"

Papillón se volvió hacia Nathalie, quien lo miraba severa, instándolo a calmarse y a pensar más en frío la situación. El hombre captó la indirecta y tomó aire. Recapituló lo que sabía y no le gustaron sus conclusiones. Sea quien fuera esa mujer, si obtenía los miraculous antes que él, iba a causar grandes estragos y usaría en quizás qué cosa el deseo que concedían la creación y la destrucción, y él no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Si alguien tenía que robarlos, ése era él, pero…

"Tengo un plan, señor." Le dijo Nathalie de pronto.

"¿Ah sí?"

"Así es. Esa mujer puede controlar a los akumatizados a su antojo, arrebatarle el control de estos, y hemos visto que es particularmente cruel en sus objetivos. Pero… no puede controlar sentimonstruos."

"¡Nathalie!" Exclamó Gabriel escandalizado. "No permitiré que uses…"

"Lo estoy controlando mejor. Usted lo sabe." Insistió Nathalie. "Si mi plan funciona, no solo obtendremos los miraculous, sino que acabaré con esa mujer."

Una vez más, ambos se miraron fijo, severos, como midiendo voluntades, analizando al otro, buscando alguna falla en la seguridad. Gabriel por fin pareció relajarse un tanto y miró hacia su ventanal, dándole la espalda a su asistente.

"Te escucho."

* * *

**Algún lugar del barrio Montmartre.**

_En esos momentos._

**"¡GATO PULGOSO!"**

**_"¡HSSSSSS!"_**

Lila, sangrando un poco por la boca, se levantó a tropezones y se abalanzó sobre el pobre y acongojado animal, un minino color canela que le había saltado a la cara en el peor momento posible, haciéndole perder la comunicación con Papillón. Persiguió al pobre animal por el área dispuesto a hacerlo pagar por su insolencia, pero convengamos que el animalito era más ágil, pequeño y decidido. No pudo atraparlo, el gato escapó, lo que no impidió que la mujer tomara una silla y se la arrojase con toda su fuerza por donde se había escabullido.

**"¡MUERETE BICHO ASQUEROSO!"**

En el último instante, Lila Rossi giró sobre sus talones. Algo la atacaba y tenía que reaccionar rápido. Bloqueó con el suyo el bastón de Chat Noir. ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! No era el chiquillo, era el portador de su época, Matagot, quien le siseó igual que un felino real. El roce del metal y la fuerza empleada llegó a soltar chispas, pero lejos de detenerse en eso, ambos intercambiaron varios golpes feroces, zarpazos incluidos, que poco hicieron para definir quién era superior al otro.

"¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, _Strega_!"

**"¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!"**

"¿Pensaste que no te iba a seguir? **Ñyaaa**, ¡Vine a detenerte!"

"¿Y a llevarme a casa? ¡**NO** me hagas reír!" Lila lanzó dos golpes y una estocada. "No puedes llevar ni un ratón a esas catacumbas, ¡Y dices que me llevarás a mí!"

Matagot se mantuvo en silencio y se concentró en el combate. Cada bloqueo era contestado, los golpes y los zarpazos, cada patada, cada giro, estocada y maniobra por apresar, detener, golpear o quizás matar al otro no se hicieron de rogar. Era un ataque constante y sin descanso, diseñado para que la _Strega_ se cansara. Matagot no se iba con bromas y Lila lo sabía: este sujeto era letal cuando quería y correría sangre si se descuidaba. Era una coreografía macabra y peligrosa que no tenía nada de inocente.

"¡Dame tu miraculous, Matagot!" Le ladró con soberbia cuando éste la hubo apresado en una dolorosa llave.

"¡Quítamelo si puedes!" Exclamó enseñándole los dientes, igual que un gato a punto de dar el golpe final.

Lila golpeó a Matagot con el codo en la cara, aprovechando el movimiento para empujarlo. Quiso golpearlo de nuevo, aunque recibió un puñetazo en el abdomen, que la botó al suelo; y en el momento que el gato saltó sobre su presa, ésta extendió su mano y conjurando su magia, se deshizo en una bola de humo y desapareció. Matagot solo consiguió golpear el piso. Con las garras extendidas, la cola tiesa y las orejas pegadas a la cabeza, enfurecido y a la defensiva, el gato negro hizo uso de todos sus sentidos para buscar a su enemigo, sin éxito.

"Creo que se teletransportó." Dijo la muchacha de pronto, apareciendo por entre unos muebles. En sus brazos estaba el gato color canela. "Ya casi no tenía energía, así que dudo que haya ido muy lejos… o que dé más problemas por hoy."

"¡_Hsssssssssssss_! ¡Casi la tenía!"

"Pues te faltó ese _casi_ para detenerla. ¡Nos habrías ahorrado un problemón, _Chaton_!" Retrucó la muchacha. Matagot, en una actitud muy felina, se sacudió y estiró los músculos, caminando hacia la muchacha. "¿Te lastimó? Tengo el botiquín…"

"Igual que siempre, _ma minette_." Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Ambos suspiraron y bajaron los hombros. "Ese hechizo que usa para teletransportarse requiere mucha energía… y no tenía tanta. ¡Tienes razón, _petite soeur_! De París no salió."

"Tenemos que buscarla otra vez." La muchacha acarició al gato que seguía en sus brazos. "París es grande, lamentablemente."

"Seeeeh…" Matagot de pronto enfocó sus orejas hacia su hermana. "¿Qué tienes ahí?"

"Un gato: la Strega casi lo mata. ¡Pobrecito!"

"¡Miau!"

"¡Aaaaagh, _minette_! ¡**NO** te encariñes! No podremos llevarlo al futuro con nosotros…"

"¡Pero está solito!

"¿Y dónde lo mantenemos? Déjalo."

La muchacha hizo un puchero. Su hermano, después de todo, tenía razón. Soltó al gato canela, que cayó con gracia al suelo, en donde se sentó y comenzó a acicalarse el rostro con una patita. No le hacía gracia dejar al animal, pero bueno. Matagot volvió a revolverle el pelo, con bastante cariño, pero no le dijo nada. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

"Vámonos antes que llamemos mucho la atención." Le dijo al tiempo que comenzaban a caminar.

"Te sigo."

Y apenas mirando atrás, dejando al gato ahí donde había caído, la muchacha siguió a su hermano.

* * *

**Colegio Françoise Dupont.**

_Tres días después. Jueves. 9:12 am._

Lila entró al baño de niñas tras asegurarse que nadie la seguía. Una vez dentro, revisó los cubículos por si había alguna otra alumna, cosa que no encontró. Normal que no hubiera nadie, todo el estudiantado estaba en clases, así que no digamos que el baño estaba concurrido. Con calma y siempre muy cautelosa, Lila entró a uno de los cubículos y cerró la puerta. ¡Por fin podía revisar su celular!

Estaba en medio de las clases de química de la profesora Mendeleiev cuando recibió un mensaje al celular. Tras revisarlo con mucha discreción para evitar que le confiscaran el teléfono, vio que era nada más ni menos que de Nathalie Sancoeur, y había sido muy conciso. Era un simple_ Ve al baño_. Lila entonces pidió permiso casi en seguida, cosa que no le costó mucho conseguir. No lo dudó mucho y en seguida respondió el mensaje.

_"Ya estoy aquí."_

_"Prepárate para una akumatización mañana temprano." _Le escribió Nathalie.

_"¿Por qué mañana y no hoy?"_

Lila se quedó esperando una respuesta. Sonrió de costado: Nathalie era muy fácil de irritar.

_"Ajústate a la carta Gantt." _Llegó la respuesta.

_"Nunca me ha dejado verla, mademoiselle Sancoeur." _Escribió Lila en el mensaje._ "¿Cómo quiere que me ajuste a ella?"_

_"Mañana. A las 11 am. Akumatización. Punto."_

Lila alzó las cejas con algo de desprecio al leer el mensaje. ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando Gabriel Agreste en esta oportunidad? Más valía que fuera algo que valiese la pena, que sus planes dejaban mucho que desear… aunque pensándolo bien, si Nathalie estaba involucrada en el plan, entonces sería algo que sí valdría la pena. De todos modos, una akumatización siempre la sacaba de clases al menos un par de días, _en lo que se recuperaba del trauma_. Lila se sopló el flequillo. ¿No podían adelantar el plan para hoy? Así tendría libre el viernes.

_"¿Se puede saber qué planea Papillón?"_

_"No."_

_"¿Por qué no?"_

Lila ya no obtuvo más respuestas. Nathalie cortó la comunicación y ya no apareció más en línea, no sin dejarla antes en visto, lo que irritó bastante a la chiquilla. ¡Odiaba cuando no le prestaban atención! Bufó enojada, y se guardó el celular. Salió del baño y se dispuso a volver al salón.

"¿Huh? ¿Y esa?"

En medio del pasillo había una persona. Una mujer cincuentona que nunca había visto antes, con un vaporoso vestido. La miraba fijo, con una sonrisa cruel y perturbadora. A medida que la chica se acercaba a ella, más se ponía ansiosa. ¿Qué demonios? Lila entrecerró los ojos, sin poder sacudirse la sensación que conocía a esta persona de algún lado. ¿Pero de dónde? ¡Bah! Su mirada la inquietaba, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verla incómoda. Alzó la cabeza y siguió su camino con toda la normalidad, pese a que la mujer nunca dejó de verla. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Qué acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer? Mejor le avisaba al conserje, ¡se le había colado una loca al interior del colegio!

También se le escapaban alumnos, pero ése era otro cuento.

"¿Hasta cuándo harás caso de las órdenes de ese anciano?" Le preguntó la mujer una vez que Lila la hubo sobrepasado.

"¿Qué cosa?" Lila giró sobre sus talones, solo para ver a la mujer de espaldas, pero mirándole por encima de su hombro, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin pestañear ni dejar de sonreír.

"Es hora de que vueles con tus propias alas, querida Lila." Le dijo la extraña, girando más su cabeza. "La mariposa debe salir de su capullo."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Jejejejejeje…"

La mujer no respondió. Sus ojos se pusieron muy brillantes y de un momento a otro, desapareció en el aire, sin mediar ningún tipo de efecto especial o nada. Una risa quedó flotando en el aire. Lila, asustada, se llevó las manos al pecho y se habría santiguado de habérsele ocurrido. Comenzó a revisar el pasillo con la mirada, buscando indicios de la mujer, pero sin éxito. Estaba sola, el pasillo estaba vaciado de gente y el silencio era tan ensordecedor, que se asustó un buen poco, tenía que admitir. Retrocedió un par de pasos antes de girar sobre sus talones a toda marcha.

¡Mejor volvía a clases! Prefería la seguridad de los números. ¡Oh sí los prefería!

…

…

…

En el techo del colegio, Lila observaba dentro de una burbuja la imagen de su contraparte adolescente corriendo a toda prisa de regreso a su salón. Sonrió burlonamente.

"Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer contigo." Lila entrecerró los ojos. "¿Para qué te quería Papillón? ¿Qué planea ahora?"

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Un Giro Inesperado_**

_… Alya intentó sujetar a Marinette, pero convenientemente fueron separadas por los escombros que llovían por todos lados, dando la impresión de que la segunda había quedado atrapada bajo ellos._

**_"¡MARINETTE!"_**_ Chilló Alya con toda su fuerza, abalanzándose sobre las ruinas. "¡**HÁBLAME**!"_

_"**¡ESTOY BIEN! **Pero tendré que buscar otra salida." Confesó Marinette, que de milagro no había sufrido heridas. "¿Qué Haces? ¡Huye!"_

_"**¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA?! **No voy a dejarte aquí…"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Nope, Lila Rossi 2015 no se reconoció en su versión 2052. ¿Qué quieren que les diga? La mujer ha cambiado. Agradezco montones el tremendo apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora y que le sigan dando una oportunidad a este fic. En serio, ustedes son lo mejor, me hacen el día. Ojalá que pueda seguir manteniendo su atención o curiosidad y que se diviertan tanto como yo. Para noticias de cuando actualizo, es cosa que revisen mi profile. Al mismo tiempo, espero que quienes siguen mis fics de Saint Seiya no se hayan decepcionado mucho. ¡Lo siento! Ni bien Minos quiera cooperar de nuevo, continuaré con ese universo mío. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Convengamos, **Shion**, que la vida de este lote se va a poner más patas arriba de lo que está. Justo cuando se estaban acostumbrando, la vida les vuelve a remecer la alfombra. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados.

**Museé D'Orsay: **Es una pinacoteca ubicada en París (Francia), que se dedica a las artes plásticas del siglo XIX y, más en concreto, del periodo 1848-1914. Ocupa el antiguo edificio de la estación ferroviaria de Orsay y alberga la mayor colección de obras impresionistas del mundo, con obras maestras de la pintura y de la escultura como _Almuerzo sobre la hierba_ y _Olympia_ de Édouard Manet, una prueba de la estatua _La pequeña bailarina de catorce años_ de Degas, _Baile en el Moulin de la Galette_ de Renoir, varias obras esenciales de Courbet e incluso cinco cuadros de la _Serie des Catedrales de Rouen_ de Monet. Cronológicamente, este museo cubre la historia del arte entre los maestros antiguos (que están en el Museo del Louvre) y el arte moderno y contemporáneo (en el Centro Georges Pompidou).

**Andropausia: **(del griego ἀνδρός, _hombre_, y παῦσις, _cesación_) o menopausia masculina, es el proceso por el cual las capacidades sexuales del hombre disminuyen con la edad al igual que otras funciones orgánicas, resultado de los bajos niveles de testosterona en el organismo, o bien por el mal funcionamiento de los receptores de testosterona.

Al igual que la mujer tiene su climaterio (menopausia) por el cual no puede tener más descendencia, el hombre va perdiendo potencia sexual, pero sin ciclos tan marcados ni pérdidas tan significativas. La actividad sexual del hombre no está marcada por períodos regulares como en el caso de la mujer, pudiendo tener hijos en cualquier momento por la producción de espermatozoides. Tampoco presenta un punto límite preciso. Un hombre puede tener la capacidad de procrear hasta muy avanzada edad. En algunos hombres esta función puede mantenerse hasta pasados los 70 años e incluso no perderse con el tiempo, dependiendo de cada caso.

Además de la disminución natural de los niveles de testosterona debida a la edad, puede producirse en los varones que han sufrido una orquidectomía, o extirpación de los testículos (a causa de un cáncer, por ejemplo). Aun cuando un solo testículo es normalmente suficiente para mantener los niveles normales de testosterona, alrededor de un 10 % de estos pacientes presentan niveles disminuidos. Y obviamente ocurre en el 100 % de los varones que pierden ambos testículos.

En muchos casos los hombres no se dan cuenta de su estado pero es obvio que ese nivel de testosterona está disminuyendo a nivel del transcurrir del tiempo ya que los síntomas se pueden asociar a estados normales de estrés. El hecho no es tan común como el de la mujer pero es allí en donde el hombre experimenta una disminución en su potencia sexual. Sin mencionar que también tienen cambios de humor y carácter, igual que una mujer menopáusica.

**Ma minette:**_ Mi minina_, en francés.

**Disolée**: _Perdón_, en francés.


	4. Cap 3: Un giro inesperado

_Bajo la atenta mirada de Papillón, Mayura lleva a cabo su plan, consiguiendo poner en aprietos a los héroes de París. Lamentablemente, las cosas no salen exactamente como esperaba y nuevos factores se unen a la ecuación, complicándola. ¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

¡HOLA A TODOS! Aquí me tienen actualizando y contenta porque queda menos para que podamos ver Chat Blanc. ¡Necesito ese capítulo en mi vida! Pero bueno, ya queda menos... moriré muerta unas tres veces. ¡TENGO MIEDO! Para información sobre la próxima actualización, revisen mi profile. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de **Seika,** quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic.  
¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, **Abby Lockhart es la culpable.**  
¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

_Sugiero uso de pelotita antiestrés. Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada._

_Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas._

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**CAPÍTULO 3: UN GIRO INESPERADO**

**Calles de París. **

_Día siguiente. Viernes 10:50 am._

Iban a bordo de un bus, ya de regreso al colegio. Lo más probable es que llegaran para la hora de almuerzo si tenían suerte. Marinette iba un poco amargada, aquella visita al museo de la Liberación de París había sido muy interesante, pero se las había arreglado para quedar en ridículo y Lila se había aprovechado de eso, dejándola muy mal de paso con sus mentiras. Para colmo de males, de nuevo se había tropezado y delante de Adrien. ¡Qué vergüenza!

"¡Anímate, Marinette! Al menos lograste ponerte de pie en seguida." Le dijo Lila asomándose por encima de su asiento. Era un comentario casual, en apariencia, pero digamos que tenía su dejo de malicia. "Esa caída estuvo muy fea."

Marinette rodó los ojos y tomó aire y puso su mejor sonrisa, pensando para sí misma _Dame paciencia, Señor, que si me das fuerza, la mato._ Lila no hablaba de la bondad de su corazón, en lo más mínimo. No tenía pruebas, pero **tampoco** dudas: estaba convencida que aquella caída había sido una zancadilla de la italiana.

"Lo fue, pero a estas alturas soy de goma. ¡No me pasó nada!" Aseguró Marinette.

"¡Si tú lo dices! En todo caso, ¡uy!, esos _pobres_ codos tuyos. ¡Mujer! Todos raspados, ¿qué eres? ¿Una niña?"

"¡No seas tan dura con Marinette, Lila!" Intervino Alya, contando hasta diez. "Fue una mañana muy larga."

"Y desastrosa." Añadió Lila. "¿Cierto Marinette?"

Ambas amigas se miraron hastiadas. Parecía que Lila estaba tratando de provocar una pelea a propósito con Marinette. Alya se sopló el flequillo: Rossi le provocaba emociones encontradas, considerando que desde hacía poco había comenzado a notar que no era trigo del limpio. Se sentía tonta por no haberlo notado antes.

"Sí, pero lo bueno es que también estuvo entretenida. No había visitado nunca el museo de la Liberación." Comentó Marinette, tratando de no caer en el juego. "Esos debieron ser tiempos muy duros, pero salimos ganando a la final."

Alya sonrió de corazón y Lila forzó la suya. Marinette no iba a permitir que las malas intenciones de Rossi, que disfrazaba muy bien, le botaran el ánimo por el suelo. Miró de reojo sus codos, y de paso su ropa: se había dado un buen porrazo, pero bueno. Pudo ser peor...

**¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡SÍ ERA PEOR! ¡SE CAYÓ DE NARICES FRENTE A ADRIEN Y CUANDO ÉSTE LA LEVANTÓ CASI SE CAE DE NUEVO Y LO ARRASTRA CON ELLA!** ¡Quizás qué estaba pensando en este momento! ¿Cómo lo miraba a la cara de nuevo? Ni siquiera el hecho que la había sujetado la animaba... aunque todavía podía sentir los dedos de Adrien ahí donde la había sujetado al levantarla. **¡QUÉ CHASCO!**

"Al menos, Marinette, te toquetearon bastante cuando te levantaron..." Intentó animarla Alya, alzando las cejas con travesura. Esto solo causó que su amiga se encendiera como un semáforo.

"¡Qué mal gusto, Alya!" Exclamó Lila, quien miró la hora. Ya casi eran las once. "Tengo que tomarme una medicina. Permiso."

Lila desapareció en su asiento y Marinette volvió a hundirse en su propia miseria. A su lado, Alya solo bufó impaciente y se cruzó de brazos. Quería mucho a su mejor amiga, pero Marinette tenía una facilidad para ahogarse en un vaso de agua tan fácil, que a veces le daban ganas de abofetearla hasta que reaccionara. En todo caso era parte de su encanto: de los amigos no tiene que gustar todo y en las diferencias está lo divertido. Alya dio algunas palmaditas en la rodilla a modo de ánimo y miró hacia el asiento en donde viajaban Adrien y Nino... quiso la casualidad que su novio justo cruzara miradas con ella.

Nino supo enseguida lo que Alya pensaba ni bien ella le guiñó un ojo. El muchacho le correspondió el gesto y cómplice se acomodó en su asiento. Miró a su lado: Adrien se veía tranquilo mirando por la ventana, pero muy pensativo.

"Creo que le caigo mal a Marinette."

"¿Por qué dices eso? Bro: Marinette te adora."

"No sé, Nino: son pocas las veces que conversa conmigo sin tartamudear, parece que le doy asco." Adrien suspiró acongojado. "¿Crees que siga enojada conmigo por lo que pasó a principio de año?"

"¿Qué pasó a principio de año?"

"¡Lo del chicle! ¿Cómo no te acuerdas?"

Nino parpadeó perplejo un par de veces, tratando de hacer memoria sobre el episodio al que se refería Adrien. Le costó dar con el recuerdo, pero cuando lo hizo, entrecerró los ojos incrédulo. ¿Era en serio?

"¡Bro! Lo del chicle fue hace como **mil vidas atrás**. ¿En serio sigues pegado en eso?"

"¡Estaba muy molesta ese día!"

"¡**BRO**! ¡Pasó hace mil años! Además, si Marinette te tuviera rencor, en serio, no te hablaría **ni por error**. ¿Que no te das cuenta lo mucho que se esfuerza en ser tu amiga?"

Adrien lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Nino se lo quedó observando varios minutos hasta que por fin le dio un tic en el ojo. ¡Le dieron ganas de ahorcarlo! ¿En serio no se había dado cuenta? Porque lo estaba mirando con cara sincera. ¡El muy tarado ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en ello! O sea, él tampoco se había dado cuenta de que Marinette trataba de llamar la atención de Adrien sino hasta que Alya se lo confidenció, y eso que la conocía de muchos más años que su novia, pero una vez que lo supo, todo fue dolorosamente evidente y... ¡**PAAAF**! ¡Le dio un zape a Adrien!

"¡**BRO**! ¿Qué fue eso?" Se lamentó Adrien sobándose el área afectada.

"¡Por Ciego, Bro! Marinette es **ansiosa** y cree que no te das ni cuenta de que existe."

"¡¿Pero porque piensa eso?!" Preguntó alarmado.

Nino se pasó las manos por la cara y sujetó su gorra, como si quisiera taparse los ojos con ella. ¡A Adrien lo habían cortado verde y dejado caer de cabeza en algún momento! Eso, o había comido mucho pegamento en su infancia.

"¡Pues porque...! **ARGH**. ¿Que no te das cuenta lo nerviosa que se pone? Y por más que trata de llamar tu atención, tú ni..." Nino se detuvo en seco. De pronto su amigo lo miraba como si en serio no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. "Ni te habías percatado, ¿verdad?"

"No…" Le dijo Adrien con una mezcla de vergüenza e incredulidad.

"Bueno. Ahora lo sabes."

Nino se palmeó la cara, hundiéndose en su asiento. El que su compadre tuviera tan pocas habilidades sociales era culpa directa de Gabriel Agreste: a un niño no se lo confinaba a un espacio cerrado, por peligroso que fuera el mundo. ¡No era forma de crecer! Porque luego pasaban cosas como esta y...

**"¡SUJÉTENSE!"** Gritó de pronto mademoiselle Bustier.

**¡SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**

El chofer pegó una frenada que hizo derrapar al bus, el cual se ladeó peligrosamente, infartando a más de alguno. Todos en el bus se sujetaron de donde pudieron, gritando al mismo tiempo como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Cuando por fin se detuvo, y todavía con la adrenalina a full, oyeron un agudo chillido que pareció romper el cielo. ¡Seguro era un akuma! Nadie esperó ninguna instrucción, aunque la maestra las dio de todos modos.

"¡Bajen Todos del Bus! ¡Rápido! Se Mueven en Grupos y a Buscar Refugio. ¡**MUÉVANSE**!"

Todo se tornó un caos controlado. Los ataques akuma no eran cosa nueva y para este tipo de situaciones ya había planes de emergencia establecidos. El chofer del bus abrió la puerta y todos comenzaron a bajar bastante asustados y con toda la celeridad que podían, buscando refugio en seguida, tal y como si se tratase de un bombardeo. Una vez que todos estuvieron abajo, la profesora contó cabezas con rapidez, y tras lo cual comenzó a moverlos.

"¡Vamos, Niños, Vamos! Caminando Que No Tenemos Tiempo."

Los ojos de Caline Bustier buscaban un refugio anti akuma, pero al parecer no había ninguno en las cercanías. Apretó la mandíbula e instó a sus alumnos a correr a un sótano o a alguna estación de metro, cualquiera serviría para guarecerse del ataque y una vez dentro… a rezar para que al akuma no se le ocurriera buscarlos ahí. Una sombra les sobrevoló y todos se detuvieron aterrados mirando al cielo.

"¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!"

"¡Ese akuma es enorme!"

Parecía un planeador. El akuma se posó sobre un edificio cercano y desplegó sus alas mecánicas, agitándolas con alevosía, golpeando al mismo tiempo las estructuras cercanas, todo a propósito para generar una lluvia de escombros peligrosos. Del aire comenzaron a caer ladrillos que al hacer contacto con el suelo, parecían oxidarlo y carcomerlo. Esto ponía en peligro las estructuras cercanas que comenzaban a ceder.

**"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS PIERRE, COBARDE?! ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE HABER DESTRUIDO MIS MAQUETAS! ¡SAL AQUÍ Y ENFRÉNTAME!"**

¿Quién sería el tal Pierre? ¡Al pobre diablo más le valía estar bien escondido! Pues si el akuma llegaba a atraparlo, sería su fin. Marinette se mordió el labio. ¡Tenía que separarse del grupo y **LO ANTES** posible! Ese akuma debía ser detenido a la brevedad… el edificio contra el cuál estaban apoyados no resistiría mucho más: crujía y se resquebrajaba lastimeramente.

**"¡CORRAN!"** Alcanzó a gritar alguien.

El grupo escolar corrió en todas direcciones. Aprovechando el caos reinante, Lila se escabulló en ese momento, presta a ser akumatizada por Papillón y así poder incorporarse al plan de Nathalie. Adrien por su parte también aprovechó para buscar un lugar seguro donde transformarse. Alya tomó la mano de Marinette para ponerse a salvo junto a ella, pero en su huida, fueron convenientemente separadas por los escombros que llovían por todos lados, dando la impresión de que la segunda había quedado atrapada.

**"¡MARINETTE!"** Chilló Alya con toda su fuerza, abalanzándose sobre las ruinas. "¡**HÁBLAME**!"

"**¡ESTOY BIEN! **Pero tendré que buscar otra salida." Confesó Marinette, que de milagro no había sufrido heridas. "¿Qué Haces aquí? ¡Huye!"

"**¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA?! **No voy a dejarte aquí…"

**"PIERRE, MALDITO. ¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS!"**

El akuma volvió a emitir un chillido atroz, que provocó que cayeran más ladrillos con el consecuente caos. Nino, quien había vuelto por Alya, la sujetó y sin escuchar razones, la arrastró fuera de ahí, pese a los pataleos de su novia. El lugar era peligroso, las paredes amenazaban con colapsar en cualquier momento.

**"¡NINO! ¡MARINETTE ESTÁ ATRAPADA!"** Gritó Alya muy asustada, mientras trataba de despejar los escombros.

"**¡NINO! ¡LLÉVATELA! **No me pasó nada. **¡ESTARÉ BIEN!**"

"¡No te pongas difícil, Alya! Marinette tiene razón."

Por entre los escombros, Marinette, resoplando de miedo, pudo ver como Nino se llevaba a Alya por la fuerza. Hiperventiló un poco cuando los vio desaparecer y se obligó a tomar aire. Sintió la caricia de Tikki en su meqjilla y ambas cruzaron miradas. Estaba bien, ilesa, **ASUSTADA COMO NUNCA**, pero ilesa.

"¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Claro que sí! Ya se me pasa el susto. ¡Tikki, Transfórmame!"

El resplandor rojo la cubrió y se sintió mejor en el acto. Ladybug salió de su inesperado refugio de escombros y rápidamente, ayudada por su yoyó, ganó altura hasta quedar muy cerca del akuma. Tomó una posición defensiva.

**"¡OYE TÚ!"**

**"¡ÑYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Chat Noir medio se estrelló (o aterrizó) cerca de ella en ese momento. El gato se puso inmediatamente de pie, en una pose que bien podía ser defensiva o coqueta y le sonrió con alegre franqueza.

"¡_Ma Lady_! Lindo día para demoliciones, ¿no lo crees?"

"¡_Chaton_! ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Aaaw, _ma lady_ se preocupa por mí!" Chat Noir jugueteó con su bastón y la miró coqueto, señalando al akuma con la cabeza. "Yo estoy estupendo, pero ése necesita Valium."

**"¡LADYBUG, CHAT NOIR! DÉNME SUS MIRACULOUS."**

"Ya se había tardado."

Inmediatamente el akuma comenzó a atacarles con todo su arsenal. No era momento para conversaciones, por lo que rápidamente Ladybug tuvo que esquivar y tratar de atacar todo lo que podía. Chat Noir por su parte y haciendo gala de reflejos felinos, hacía su parte tratando de detener y neutralizar sus golpes.

**"¡DEJEN DE MOVERSE, PAR DE MOCOSOS!"**

**"¡CHAT! ¿VES AL AKUMA?"**

**"¡LAS GAFAS DE AVIADOR SOBRE SU CABEZA!"**

Ladybug apretó los dientes y buscó una nueva ubicación. ¡Hora de usar el _lucky charm_! Esto tomaría unos segundos y…

**"¡CUIDADO, _MA LADY_!"**

Sorpresivamente el akuma le saltó casi encima, aterrizando sobre aquél techo y desestabilizando toda la estructura sobre la que estaba de pie. Ladybug perdió el equilibrio, aunque Chat Noir logró darle una mano para estabilizarla y sacarla de ahí. Ambos héroes tuvieron que retroceder y buscar un nuevo techo desde donde planear mejor su estrategia, pero ahí donde se posaban… edificio que era destruido. Sin embargo lograron encontrar una atalaya temporal.

"¿Alcanzaste a escuchar el nombre de este akuma, _Chaton_?"

"_Corrosif_ o algo. No le presté mucha atención. ¿Estás bien?"

"Bien… ¡Bien Molesta! ¡No puedo…!"

**"¡ATENCIÓN!"**

Corrosif se dejó caer a unos metros de los héroes. Estaban sobre un almacén que a juzgar por los ruidos, estaba siendo evacuado con nerviosismo por sus ocupantes. El akuma era muy corpulento y se cernía sobre ellos como un buitre de estilo steampunk. Chat Noir estaba erizado y a la defensiva, dando incluso unos pasos por delante en caso de que tuviera que proteger a Ladybug. Sujetaba su bastón de manera amenazante y le bufó un par de veces. Por su parte, Ladybug hacía girar su yoyó a toda velocidad: estaba muy enfocada en su tarea.

"¡Hagamos esto de la manera fácil, chiquillos!" Corrosif estiró la mano. "Miraculous aquí o destruiré todo París."

"¡Inténtalo a ver cómo te va!" Exclamó Chat Noir.

Ladybug atacó al akuma con su yoyó y de nuevo comenzaron su baile. En ese mismo almacén, Mayura observaba con calma. Volpina a su lado, sujetaba por el cuello a un gato con rayas grises, el que trataba a toda costa soltarse.

"¿Hasta cuándo tengo que sujetar al gato?" Preguntó Volpina.

Mayura, con esa calma que la caracterizaba, desplegó su abanico y sacó una pluma. La observó un rato antes de volver los ojos hacia la pelea. Curioso, la mujer que solía disputar el control de los akumas con Papillón no se había manifestado. Eso no estaba de acuerdo con el plan, pero confiaba en que lo hiciera pronto. Empuñó la mano y cargó la pluma.

"Volpina. Lanza al gato al aire."

"¡Creí que nunca lo dirías!"

El pobre animal lanzó varios zarpazos tratando de soltarse cuando Volpina lo lanzó por los aires y al vacío. Mayura hizo lo propio en ese momento con su pluma, que se fue directo hasta el pobre gato gris. Era un riesgo amokizar a un animal, pero no tenía otra opción.

**"¡ÑYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

La pluma infectó el collar del animal, cuyos ojos se tornaron amarillos. Se sacudió desesperado en el aire, como contorsionado de dolor, emitiendo unos chillidos horribles que paraban los pelos. Para cuando aterrizó… era diferente. Se irguió lento y siseando: parecía una pantera antropomorfa, con rayas sobre su pelaje, de ojos amarillos y grandes garras. Miró directo hacia Mayura, quien sin inmutarse, solo suspiró. El sentimonstruo dio un saltó y atacó a Volpina, pero ésta solo se rió a carcajadas cuando Mayura lo detuvo con un movimiento de su abanico.

"Chat Gris… tu objetivo es Ladybug. Ve y quítale su miraculous."

Chat Gris la quedó mirando unos instantes, pero en seguida optó por obedecer a su ama y salió a toda velocidad en busca de su presa. Volpina se puso las manos en las caderas, mirando en la dirección por la que había desaparecido el sentimonstruo casi aburrida.

"¿Chat Gris, Mayura? ¡Que poco original!"

"Con la diferencia que esta vez sí es un gato, y no un chiquillo disfrazado de felino."

"Hmpf." Volpina se cruzó de brazos. "¡Aburrido!"

"Volpina. Tienes una misión." Le recordó Mayura.

"Sí, lo sé." Volpina sonrió entusiasmada. "Yo me encargo de Chat Noir."

De un salto, la chica se impulsó en la misma dirección que Chat Gris había tomado. Mayura suspiró profundo y decidió cambiar de locación, bajando a la planta base de aquel edificio. Si todo salía de acuerdo con el plan, la pelea se concentraría en ese almacén y no quería estar en altura.

**"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Estaba llegando a la planta baja cuando en ese momento Ladybug y Chat Gris cayeron a través de un agujero en el techo directo al suelo. Ladybug se llevó un susto de aquellos, pues apenas había logrado controlar su caída gracias a su yoyó y sus reflejos, esquivando a su peludo enemigo, escombros y salientes que bien pudieron al menos haberle roto el cráneo.

**"¡¿ESTE DE DONDE SALIÓ?!"**

**"¡_HSSSSSSSSS_!"**

Chat Gris no dejaba de atacarla, con mordiscos, golpes, y sobre todo zarpazos peligrosos. Ladybug en cambio tuvo que hacer gala de sus destrezas para evitar terminar muerta o peor. Momentos después, y enzarzados en su propia disputa, Volpina y Chat Noir aterrizaron contra el suelo y rodaron unos metros antes de detenerse, y tras unos momentos de confusión provocada por el golpe, ambos se incorporaron.

"¡**_MA LADY_**!" Chat Noir intentó correr en ayuda de Ladybug, quien se las estaba viendo negras con Chat Gris.

"¡Yo soy tu enemigo, _Cazzo_!" Exclamó Volpina sujetándolo de la cola.

**"¡SUELTA, VOLPINA!" **

Chat Noir giró sobre sus talones y le lanzó un zarpazo a su contrincante que casi le arañó toda la cara. La italiana alcanzó a esquivarlo con las justas, pero se lanzó con furia contra Chat Noir, quien lo único que quería era sacársela de encima e ir en ayuda de Ladybug.

"¡Ya déjame Volpina!"

"¡Te Voy A Matar, Gato Pulgoso!"

"¡Los Zorros También Están Llenos De Pulgas!"

Ladybug apenas podía distraerse. Estaba preocupada: ¡Chat Gris era un enemigo formidable! Le estaba costando horrores controlarlo. El sentimonstruo no tenía ninguna consideración y la atacaba sin cuartel. Mayura observaba todo ya sin tanta calma, pues algo no estaba saliendo bien. ¿Dónde estaba Corrosif? ¿Por qué esa mujer no había interferido? ¿Por qué no conseguían los miraculous?

"_Mayura_" Escuchó de pronto la voz de Gabriel en su mente. _"Aparecieron Rena Rouge y Carapace. Ellos se están ocupando de Corrosif. ¡Termina ya tu tarea!"_

"¿Y la mujer, señor?"

_"No aparece."_

Mayura apretó los labios. ¿De dónde habían salido esos dos portadores? De acuerdo con sus observaciones, solo aparecían en circunstancias relacionadas con Ladybug y le constaba que la chiquilla no había tenido tiempo de ir a buscarlos. ¿Habría sido el guardián de los miraculous acaso? Lo más probable. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

¡Hora de tomar la iniciativa!

"Volpina, el miraculous de la destrucción: ¡**AHORA**! ¡Chat Gris! **ACÁBALA** DE UNA VEZ."

Ladybug en serio necesitaba unos instantes para recuperar el aliento. Cayó de nuevo al suelo, pero se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo. En ese momento Chat Gris la sujetó del cabello al tiempo que le encajaba un buen rodillazo en el estómago. La fuerza del golpe la arrojó varios metros hacia atrás contra unos contenedores que había por allí.

Fue un golpe grave. Ladybug se obligó a ponerse de pie, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su boca, pero cayó de rodillas, y luego sobre su costado, sujetando su abdomen, totalmente neutralizada. Aquel ataque le había quitado hasta el hambre. Comenzó a resoplar por aire al mismo tiempo que tosía un poco de sangre.

_"¡**Hssssssssssssssssss**!"_

Sintió un siseo cercano. No era su enemigo, no era Chat Noir… era un siseo de advertencia, el de un gato que advierte que no está nada contento y que la pelea es inminente… ¿Quién siseaba?

**"¡LADYBUG!" **La voz alarmada de Chat Noir la sacó de sus divagaciones y la ayudó a enfocarse. Apoyándose en el contenedor, logró levantarse, aunque no parecía ser una buena idea.

**"¡AHORA, CHAT GRIS!"**

El sentimonstruo se lanzó contra Ladybug. Chat Noir intentó correr en su ayuda, pero Volpina lo tacleó. Mayura sonrió expectante: ¡estaban a segundos de conseguir el miraculous de la creación! Ladybug no estaba en condiciones de defenderse.

**"¡LARGO, GATO!"**

…

…

Pasaron algunas cosas inesperadas en ese momento.

Chat Noir forcejeaba con una muy decidida Volpina, desesperado por ir en ayuda de Ladybug. Fue el primero que vio aquella sombra negra que emergió desde lo alto de los contenedores y atacó a Chat Gris, enzarzándose con él en un ataque salvaje y decidido. Volpina, perpleja, dejó de atacar a Chat Noir unos momentos y parpadeó varias veces como tratando de asegurarse que no estaba viendo doble. Mayura dio un paso adelante, dispuesta a intervenir en aquella lucha.

**"¡Quieta, perra!" **

Mayura no se dio ni cuenta de la presencia de aquella extraña… **menos** cuando le dio el rodillazo en el abdomen.

**"¡OOOOMPH!"**

Las cosas acababan de ponerse aún más locas, si eso era posible. Mayura no alcanzó a caer de hinojos debido a ese golpe, cuando un bofetón le cruzó la cara, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Cayó al suelo y rodó para ponerse a salvo. Fijó su mirada en la muchacha, quien puso especial cuidado en ocultar sus rasgos y tuvo la prudencia de alejarse de ella. Mayura apretó los dientes de dolor: el miraculous comenzaba a enfermarla de nuevo y retrocedió hasta un lugar seguro en donde poder recuperar el aliento. ¡Esto lo iba a sentir peor cuando desactivase el miraculous! Escupió sangre y levantó la cabeza sorprendida la situación. ¡¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo?! Esto se había escapado totalmente de las manos.

"¡¿Pero qué…?!"

¿Por qué las cosas no podían atenerse a un plan? Estos factores no estaban considerados. ¡Y no se los podía explicar por más que los viera justo delante de sus narices! ¿Quiénes eran esos dos extraños? Si Rena Rouge y Carapace hubiesen intervenido en la pelea habría sido más lógico. Pero no, esos dos seguían tratando de controlar a Corrosif lejos de ahí. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Al menos Volpina tuvo la presencia de mente como para volver a enzarzarse en una pelea con Chat Noir, quien a toda costa buscaba ir en ayuda de Ladybug.

¿Y la muchacha? Ahí estaba, al borde de la pelea, sin saber si intervenir o no, ocultando su cara tras sus cabellos. ¿Qué era lo que tenía en las manos?

Ladybug por su parte, seguía resoplando, pero al menos tenía tiempo para reponerse aunque fuese un poco. Aquel golpe la había lastimado en serio, y encima no entendía nada de lo que estaba viendo. Un hilillo de sangre le salía por una de las comisuras de sus labios. Ya no la atacaban: estaba siendo protegida por… _otro_ Chat Noir. Miró hacia el costado, en donde **_su_** Chat Noir peleaba contra Volpina…

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"¡_Mayura_!" La aludida escuchó la voz de Papillón dentro de su mente. _"¡¿Estoy viendo doble?!"_

"No Señor. Sí hay dos Chat Noir…" Le respondió la mujer sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

En efecto, había otro portador de la destrucción: Matagot. Su traje era parecido al de Chat Noir, con la diferencia que usaba una casaca pirata con capucha, que por cierto no estaba usando. Era mayor, quizás rondaba los 23 o 25 años… Era rubio, pero de una tonalidad más oscura. El antifaz le cubría la mitad de la cara de la nariz hasta la frente. La cola era más larga y si bien también usaba el bastón, tenía garras que no temía usar. Era… más feroz en sus ataques que el Chat Noir de toda la vida, y si se quiere decir, era más preciso, mucho más decidido y quizás más asesino.

Chat Gris no tenía oportunidad.

Chat Noir logró asestarle una patada a Volpina en el estómago, botarla al suelo y zafarse de ella. Corrió hacia Ladybug, sin dejar de mirar la pelea de gatos. ¿Tenía un doble? ¡¿Por qué se sentía tan raro?!

"¡_Chaton_, Cuidado!" Le advirtió Ladybug, abriéndole los ojos como platos. Intentó llegar a él por sus propios medios, pero apenas podía moverse.

"¡_Ma Lady_!" Si bien exclamó por la sorpresa, Chat Noir giró a tiempo para ver como Volpina se preparaba para taclearlo.

"¡No te distraigas, maldito!"

La pelea entre Chat Gris y Matagot continuaba con la ferocidad de gatos callejeros. Volpina estaba tan sorprendida como todos, pero por su orgullo no dejaría que Chat Noir se le escapara, ¡No cuando estaba a momentos de quitarle su anillo! Se preparó para dar el salto y así sujetarlo de nuevo.

"Ya sé que me adoras, Volpi, pero… ¡**DÉJAME DIJE, Y LA QUE TE PARIÓ**!" Chat Noir había perdido oficialmente la paciencia y la caballerosidad a esas alturas. Atacó a Volpina con el bastón varias veces hasta que pudo zafarse de ella. Quiso dar un salto hacia Ladybug, pero los otros dos gatos se le cruzaron por delante en fiera pelea, cortándole el camino. ¡¿De dónde habían salido?! Luego se ocuparía de eso. Primero buscaba su ventana para poder llegar hasta Ladybug sin que… **"¡QUE ME DEJES, ZORRA!"**

Lamentablemente Chat Noir tenía su propia pelea y Volpina estaba más cargante que nunca. Toda la situación era caótica.

**"¡_HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_!"**

**"¡_ÑYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"**

Chat Gris enseñó los dientes y liberó las garras. Pegó un salto y esquivó por poco la acción de Matagot, consiguiendo una oportunidad de embestir contra su presa original, que aprovechó en el acto. Se lanzó con intenciones asesinas hacia Ladybug, la atacó con todo, sin darle margen de reacción.

**¡PLAAAAF!**

… pero el bastón de Matagot, le pegó en la nuca a Chat Gris y con un segundo golpe lo aprisionó contra el suelo, con fuerza y sin misericordia alguna.

**"¡ALÉJATE DE _MA MÈRE_!" **Exclamó con demasiada claridad, mientras sujetaba a Chat Gris, quien se revolvía desesperado de rabia en el suelo, incapaz de liberarse del agarre del Matagot.

Ladybug levantó la cabeza y trató de dar un paso hacia adelante, impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar, sin lograr entenderlo del todo. No alcanzó ni a emitir sonido cuando sintió que algo cortaba el aire.

**"¡A TU SITIO, ZORRA!"**

**_FISSSSSSSSSSSSSS, FISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, FSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS… CHUNK, clank, CLANK._**

Ladybug miró hacia su izquierda por instinto, solo para ver a Chat Noir alejándose de Volpina y a esta…

**"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" **Chilló la italiana cayendo sobre su costado y sujetando su pierna.

**"¡ATRÁS!"** Advirtió una voz.

¿Pero qué pasó? Volpina quiso hacer trampa en su pelea con Chat Noir. Al mismo tiempo Mayura salió de su escondite con la intención de darle más poder a Chat Gris, y fue entonces que tres cuchillos surcaron el aire. Uno se clavó en el muslo derecho de la italiana, dos más se clavaron en la pared detrás de Mayura, apuntados ahí a propósito. Volpina se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, sujetando su pierna herida, observando incrédula la cantidad de sangre que manaba, gritando de dolor. Mayura hubiera ido a ayudarla, pero en ese momento se vio arrinconada contra la pared. Un hilillo de sangre le brotó en la mejilla: por lo visto uno de los cuchillos le había rozado la piel.

"¡Mucho Cuidado, P**a Miserable!" La enfrentó gruñendo la muchacha, con los ojos bien azules y encendidos como carbón. ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Le apuntaba a la cara con la mano derecha sujetando un cuchillo de lanzamiento, mientras que en la izquierda sostenía otros dos, iguales a los que le había lanzado a la italiana y a la pared detrás de ella. "No tengo garras, ¡Pero Estos Cuchillos Pinchan Igual de Bien!"

"¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH**! ¡¿Qué me hicieron?!" Volpina se incorporó como pudo, sujetando el cuchillo que tenía clavado por el mango. "¡**ME LAS VAN A PAGAR**! ¡me duele! ¡**ME DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!" Quiso quitar el cuchillo, pero…

"¡No lo hagas! ¡Vas a sangrar más!" Le advirtió Chat Noir, pasando a toda prisa junto a ella. Bajo condiciones normales le hubiera pasado algo con qué detener la hemorragia, pero digamos que no estaba teniendo un buen día.

Mayura quiso detener a Chat Noir y corrió hacia él, dispuesta a atacarlo. La muchacha la dejó pasar únicamente para hacerle una zancadilla que la botó al suelo, pero no se preocupó mucho más por su bienestar. La extraña se abalanzó sobre Volpina, y agachándose junto a ella, sujetó su pierna con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sacó el cuchillo de cuajo.

"¡Aplica presión con tu mano, **ZORRA**, o te desangrarás!"

**"¡TE VOY A MATAR!"**

"Sí, claro. ¡Me vale tres hectáreas de v****a!"

La muchacha se levantó y giró sobre sus talones en el momento justo para amenazar a Mayura con el cuchillo que le acababa de sacar a Volpina. La mujer se le había acercado a hurtadillas por la espalda y se detuvo altiva. Se notaba que la muchacha sabía usar muy bien sus cuchillos, por lo que mantuvo prudente distancia, analizando mejor la situación. En el suelo, Volpina lloraba de dolor y humillación, tratando de controlar su sangrante herida.

Por su parte Chat Noir corrió a saltos hasta Ladybug, poniéndose frente a ella en una posición defensiva, sirviéndole de apoyo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡¿Cómo fue que le dijo este sujeto a **su** lady?! Apretó los dientes, confundido y muy desconfiado. Matagot se mantenía estático, muy concentrado en sus alrededores, sin abrir sus ojos, conteniendo a su presa sin mayor dificultad en el suelo… quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria. Chat Gris gruñía y siseaba como el gato herido que era e intentaba a toda costa liberarse de su captor… cosa que logró solo porque éste se lo permitió, enzarzándose de nuevo en una pelea muy intensa y felina.

Chat Noir levantó a Ladybug en brazos y rápidamente la sacó de en medio, en vista que ella no podía hacerlo sola. Saltó hacia una saliente que parecía segura.

"¡_Ma Lady_! ¿Te puedes mover?" Preguntó angustiado. Ladybug medio asintió con la cabeza, pero apretaba los dientes de dolor.

"Dame unos minutos… me recuperaré…"

Minutos que no tenían, pues Chat Noir tuvo de nuevo que dar un salto lejos con su lady en brazos. Chat Gris y Matagot pues… parecía que se decían de todo, menos _guapo_.

"Te dieron un buen golpe. ¡Me di cuenta!"

"Oh sí, _Chaton_…" Ladybug se llevó la mano inconscientemente al abdomen, donde le habían dado el golpe. "Me duele mucho…" Confesó mientras se limpiaba un poco la sangre de la boca y reprimía ese sabor metálico en la garganta.

**"¡ATENCIÓN!"**

Volpina estaba muy asustada. No era una novata y sin duda que tenía el carácter para aguantar cualquier guerra que le echaran encima, pero ésta era la primera vez que resultaba herida. Hubiera querido que no le quitaran el cuchillo de esa manera, pero **ESA BRUTA** no le había dejado más opción y ahora ella misma hacía presión contra su herida para evitar que siguiera sangrando. ¡Había tanta sangre! De hecho, no se sentía nada bien: sentía los dedos fríos y había comenzado a sudar. Buscó con la mirada a quien la había apuñalado. ¡Esa chica! Tenía a Mayura arrinconada, amenazándola con el mismo cuchillo que le había lanzado momentos antes. Se miraban como si quisieran agujerearse la cabeza, y no se movían.

Daba miedo. No se le quería acercar. Apenas podía moverse, maldita sea. ¡¿Quiénes eran estos dos?!

"¿Quién eres, mocosa?" Preguntó Mayura, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Lo sabrás a su tiempo." Dijo, procurando ocultarse tras sus cabellos lo más posible.

"¡No sabes a quien te estás enfrentando!" Dijo Mayura con toda la soberbia del mundo. La muchacha solo sonrió de costado.

"¿Segura que no lo sé?"

"_¡Mayura! Salgan de ahí_." Dijo de pronto Papillón, muy severo, en la mente de su asistente. En realidad, Gabriel Agreste estaba muy preocupado. Las cosas habían tomado un tinte que no le gustaba ni medio ápice. "_Mademoiselle Rossi necesita ayuda médica y explicar su deceso será una pesadilla. ¡Salgan!_"

Ni bien Papillón terminó de hablar, Chat Gris cayó y fue aniquilado por el bastón de Matagot, quien logró destruir el collar. El joven invocó un _cataclismo_ al mismo tiempo que sujetaba el amok con la mano derecha, destruyéndolo en el proceso. En su lugar, quedó un gatito de rayas grises medio herido en el suelo, exhausto de miedo sin ganas de querer moverse. Mayura apretó los dientes, pero en vista de su inesperada desventaja, decidió hacer una retirada estratégica.

"¡Volpina! Nos vamos… ¡Usa tus ilusiones!"

Sobreponiéndose al dolor, sabiendo que era su única alternativa, Lila Rossi decidió obedecer sin chistar.

**"¡A QUE NO!"** Exclamó la muchacha de los cuchillos.

Volpina reaccionó con más rapidez de la esperada, impulsada por la adrenalina, pese a lo mal que se sentía. Alcanzó su flauta segundos antes que un cuchillo la destruyera, tocó una nota altísima que les hizo doler los oídos a todos. Invocó una ilusión muy brillante que le permitió a ella y a Mayura a huir de ahí.

Cuando la luz se hubo disipado, solo quedaban los héroes de París y los recién llegados… la muchacha de los ojos azules trotó hacia Matagot, a quien revisó superficialmente en busca de heridas.

"¿Quiénes son…?" Ladybug se soltó del agarre de su _Chaton_ y dio unos adoloridos pasos en dirección de los nuevos. Sin embargo Chat Noir se le adelantó a la defensiva, como si esperase un ataque a traición.

"¡P**amadre, No estoy de humor para rodeos! ¿Quiénes son?" Exigió saber con firmeza. El que sus palabras se hubieran tornado soeces solo era un reflejo de lo estresado que estaba. "¡Hablen!"

La muchacha cruzó miradas con los héroes de París y aguantó la respiración, como si hubiera metido las patas, pero se mantuvo en silencio, escondiéndose incluso detrás de su hermano. Ladybug hubiera jurado que se le hincharon los ojos y que hizo esfuerzos por contener sus emociones. ¿A quién se parecía? La había visto antes, estaba segura, pero no podía recordar donde. Esos cabellos rubios, la forma del mentón, esa nariz… Ladybug aguantó la respiración… ¡Esta muchacha era casi la copia al carbón de…!

Matagot se irguió en toda su altura respirando muy profundo. Se puso la capucha, que le tapó medio rostro. Las orejas de gato aparecieron en seguida sobre la tela. La muchacha quiso salir de su escondite, quizás un poco pálida, pero fue detenida por su hermano mayor.

"… En tres días más, a esta misma hora. Los veremos en la tumba de Napoleón." Anunció Matagot.

"¡**DIJE** **que no quiero rodeos**!" Chat Noir avanzando peligroso hacia los recién llegados. "¿O me vieron la cara?" Blandió su bastón y se dispuso a saltar encima de su doble.

**"¡NO, POR FAVOR!"** La muchacha se interpuso entre ambos gatos con las manos hacia adelante, en señal de paz. Ladybug sujetó a Chat Noir. "¡Basta por hoy!" Le suplicó con fría y ansiosa calma.

Chat Noir sintió un escalofrío al ver bien a la muchacha, y no precisamente por reconocer sus rasgos. ¿De dónde había salido? Se fijó en su doble… sintiendo como la ansiedad comenzaba a subirle por el esófago en forma de acidez. ¿Por qué su copia no abría los ojos? ¿Qué era esto? ¿por qué… se sentía tan raro? Nunca en su vida…

"_Chaton_… Hay que irse." Dijo la muchacha a su hermano.

"_Petite Soeur_…" Matagot puso su mano en el hombro de la muchacha y sin mirarlos directamente, pero señalándolos con el brazo, tomó aire y les dijo. "En tres días más nos encontramos en _Les Invalides_. Ya saben… y si nos disculpan… ¡**CATACLISMO**!"

Y sin más aspavientos, se agachó y tocó el suelo del almacén.

Antes que se dieran cuenta, toda la estructura colapsaba sobre sus cabezas.

Tenían que escapar.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Un Cuento en Los Inválidos_**

_"… situación es que como no podía caminar, Adrien decidió cargarla en brazos y llevarla hasta los bomberos, que estaban cerca. ¡Uy! ¡Adrien la cargó todo el camino! Eso le sacó una sonrisita._

_El asunto es que Marinette terminó en Urgencias, junto con varios heridos más. La retuvieron en el hospital toda una noche en observación, pues les preocupó que tosiera sangre, pero…"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Este capítulo me quedó algo más largo de lo esperado, pero me emocioné al escribirlo. Como ven, nuestros viajeros en el tiempo ya hicieron contacto con los héroes de París, aunque no de la manera que hubieran querido. Puede que hayan metido las patas, puede que no, pero como sea… la suerte ya está echada. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Podría o no pasar, **Shion**, pero pese a lo poco que llevo en el fandom, hasta yo me doy cuenta que todos queremos ver eso (me incluyo). Muero por ver Chat Blanc justamente por eso, además… a juzgar por los avances, va a ser un capítulo muy estresante. ¡Casi no puedo esperar a su estreno! Sobre la reunión de los gatos negros… pues… ya viste que al menos se involucraron en la misma pelea. ¡Pero fue por una buena causa! Más o menos. Sobre Lila… todo lo que le pase a partir de ahora, se lo merece. ¡Ten una galletita y una pelota antiestrés! La vas a necesitar en el próximo capítulo. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados. En esta ocasión, se recurrió a la entrada "Reabren museo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en París" del 28 de agosto de 2019, del blog de viajes Alanxelmundo.

**Museo de la Liberación de París: **En verdad tiene un nombre más largo. Es el _Le Musée de la Liberation de Paris – Musée du Général Leclerc – Musée Jean Moulin_ todo junto. Es un museo dedicado principalmente a dos líderes importantes de la Resistencia francesa (Philippe Leclerc de Hauteclocque y Jean Moulin) y de cómo se la liberación de París en agosto de 1944. Fue reinagurado el pasado agosto de este año, tras una inversión de unos 13 millones de euros. Durante su renovación, se trasladó de su ubicación original sobre la Gare Montparnasse al Distrito 14 de la ciudad, en donde se encuentra el búnker original que sirvió ni más ni menos como cuartel general de la Resistencia. Es un museo bastante ignorado por los turistas… y me dieron ganas de visitarlo.

**Cazzo**: Insulto en italiano. Refiere a los genitales masculinos.

**Ma Mère**: _Mi madre_ en francés.


	5. Cap 4: Cuento en Les Invalides

_Tras la pelea akuma, han sido tres días bastante estresantes para todos los implicados. Marinette ha estado con los nervios de punta, ni hablar Adrien. Los visitantes no se quedan atrás… y puede que hablen más de la cuenta._

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Preferí actualizar hoy, no más porque los nervios por el próximo capítulo de Chat Blanc me están matando y ya no sé qué hacer con mi tiempo. Sospecho que ese capítulo me va a provocar un infarto o tres. Tengo miedo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Sugiero uso de pelotita antiestrés. Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 4: Un Cuento en _Les Invalides_**

**Techos de París.**

_Viernes, 12:17 hrs._

Adrien hizo gala de sus reflejos de gato. Reaccionó casi al mismo tiempo en que su _doble_ aplicó el cataclismo al edificio, como si hubiera adivinado sus intenciones. Con las justas giró sobre su eje y tomó a Ladybug en brazos y saltó por el aire hasta un edificio cercano y que de milagro seguía en pie, al tiempo que toda la estructura de aquel antiguo almacén colapsaba bajo el poder del gato negro. Una vez seguros en ese techo, se dejaron caer entre toses y dolores. Pasados unos instantes, y aun con la adrenalina fluyendo sin control por sus venas, abalanzaron contra la baranda para ver qué había sido del almacén.

"¡Chat Noir! ¡¿Qué rayos pasó ahí?! ¡¿Quiénes eran esos dos?!"

"Sé tanto como tú, _ma lady_." Susurró Chat Noir buscando con la mirada algún rastro de los extraños, sin poder hallar nada. De los nervios, apretaba el barandal con fuerza.

"¡Tenemos que encontrarlos! No puedo esperar tres días. ¡Me dijo…! AAGHCOFCOFCOF…" Ladybug se dobló sobre sí misma mientras tosía, escupiendo sangre en el proceso.

La verdad se sentía bastante mal. Se quedó mirando el rastro de sangre en su mano sin poder creérselo. Chat Noir la rodeó con un brazo para darle apoyo mientras que con el otro le sujetaba la mano con afecto y aprensión, sin dejar de ver la sangre. Estaba muy preocupado.

"¡_Ma lady_! ¡Necesitas un Hospital!"

"NO. Puedo sola… **COFCOFCOF.**" Tras toser de nuevo, Ladybug se miró las manos y medio le sonrió. "¿Ves? Ya no hay…" La chica suspiró apesadumbrada. "… Tanta sangre." Se le venían serias explicaciones y no sabía por dónde comenzar. Se mordió el labio. "¡Tengo que recuperar los miraculous de Rena y Carapace!"

Chat Noir la sorprendió entonces con un beso sobre la frente. Ladybug tuvo que reprimir la sorpresa y a punto estuvo de reclamarle, pero…

"Yo me encargo de esos dos." Le dijo Chat Noir acongojado. ¡Nunca había visto a su lady así! ¿Y si se moría así de golpe? Apretó los dientes y se tragó el nudo en la garganta. "Tú ve al hospital…" Le dijo casi suplicante. ¡¿Cómo había permitido que la lastimaran así?! De no ser por ese otro _gato negro_…

"¡Al Hospital ni que Ocho Cuartos!" Preguntó Carapace de pronto, alarmado, abriéndose paso hasta ellos. "¡¿Qué les pasó a ustedes dos?!" Añadió genuinamente preocupado.

Él y Rena habían llegado a hurtadillas. Como los vieron al principio abrazados, prefirieron darles distancia en el caso que sí estuvieran llevando una relación (que siempre negaban) y quisieran mantenerla en privado. Pero al acercarse se dieron cuenta que no era el caso, sobre todo al ver la sangre en el piso. Rena se acercó a Ladybug inquieta, como debatiéndose a quién atendía primero.

"¡Chat Noir! ¿Qué les pasó?" La chica le puso la mano sobre la frente al gato. "Estás pálido y muy sudoroso!"

"¡Eso pasa cuando uno se enfrenta a villanos! ¡Suda!" Reclamó Chat Noir, haciendo vanos esfuerzos por recuperar su buen humor. ¡Estaba muy angustiado!

"No, Rena tiene razón." Carapace tomó a Chat Noir por los hombros y lo apartó a un costado, queriendo obligarlo a sentarse. "No es un sudor normal, ¡Estás helado!"

"¡Ladybug está herida!"

"¡Basta!" Ladybug se sacudió la atención de encima. Apretó los dientes del dolor. "Esto no termina, aún hay que acabar con Corrosif…"

Rena le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros y la obligó a apoyarse en la baranda al menos. Le sonreía con calma. Ahora que Ladybug se fijaba mejor, era evidente que Rena también había pasado por una buena pelea. Carapace en ese momento les mostró una botella de whiskey, en cuyo interior estaba el akuma golpeándose contra las paredes.

"Acabamos con Corrosif." Explicó el joven héroe. "Y como pueden ver, capturamos el akuma."

"… pero esas cosas atraviesan cosas…" Comentó Chat Noir sorprendido. "¿Cómo es posible?" Tenía ganas de darle topecitos a la botella.

"Fue idea de Pierre, el tipo al que Corrosif perseguía." Explicó Rena Rouge. "Esta botella es de cristal antiguo. Creo que tiene plomo o algo… el asunto es que él nos sugirió que a lo mejor podría atrapar y contener al akuma. ¡Y miren nada más! Resultó."

"Pierre es coleccionista de antigüedades: le tenemos que devolver esta botella." Explicó Carapace. "Vale tanto como una pequeña casa."

"Hay que purificarlo primero… ¡pero no tengo _lucky charm_ para restaurar todo!" Se lamentó Ladybug, respirando a bocanadas.

Se miraron las caras, todos, incluso Ladybug. Sin el _lucky charm_ no habría magia que reparase todos los daños causados por el akuma, y la única que podía hacer eso era la portadora de la creación, quien no parecía estar en condiciones óptimas. Pero Ladybug apretó los dientes: tenía que hacerlo, y los demás lo sabían.

"Entonces lo hacemos todo poco a poco." Le dijo Rena con calma. "Si te duele, nos detenemos: no es ninguna carrera." Chat Noir le tomó la mano.

"Te ayudamos, _ma lady_. Tenemos tiempo, ya no hay akuma que derrotar…"

Ladybug sonrió a medias. Se sentía muy mal, pero aún tenía trabajo que hacer. El apoyo de sus amigos sí que le dio energías, por lo que se puso de pie, ayudada por ellos. A duras penas invocó el _lucky charm_, que resultó ser una caja de primeros auxilios, que aprovecharon de usar tras sofocar unas risitas. Luego, Ladybug pidió que se soltara al akuma, el que al salir de la botella intentó huir, pero el yoyó de la heroína lo atrapó y purificó.

Claro, la invocación del lucky charm había dejado mucho que desear; casi se le escapó el akuma al intentar atraparlo y la posterior purificación fue bastante chapucera, pero cumplió con el objetivo.

¡No culpen a Ladybug! No la estaba pasando nada bien.

"Adiós, mariposita…" Dijo Ladybug entre jadeos, al ver como se alejaba. La chica tragó saliva, sujetándose el abdomen con disimulo. "Ahora… a arreglar todo." Y sin mediar más drama, Ladybug tomó el _luck charm_ y lo lanzó hacia el cielo, con menos fuerza de la esperada. "¡Miraculous Ladybug!"

Pronto miles de mariquitas explotaban en el cielo y cubrían todos los rincones afectados por la batalla. Reparó el barrio en un santiamén y también pasaron por ella, curándola. Ladybug en seguida irguió la espalda, respirando profundo, como recuperada.

"Bueno, eso lo arregla todo." Dijo Rena Rouge, con las manos en las caderas. "Es hora de que te llevemos al hospital, Ladybug."

**BIP, BIP, BIP…**

"No lo creo: ustedes dos están por transformarse." Dijo Chat Noir. "¿El maestro Fu les entregó los miraculous?"

"Sí, fue él." Asintió Carapace, mientras se aseguraba que la botella estuviera intacta. "Tenemos que devolverle los miraculous."

"Vayan con él." Dijo Chat Noir con mucha seriedad. "Tengo tiempo de sobra, no usé mi poder: yo llevaré a _ma lady_ al hospital."

"¿Cómo que no usaste tu poder?" Preguntó Rena Rouge curiosa, entrecerrando los ojos. No se tardó en señalar el edificio que había sido reconstruido gracias a Ladybug. "Si no fuiste tú, ¿Quién destruyó ese almacén? ¡Porque eso tiene tu marca por todos lados!"

"No fui yo." Aseguró Chat Noir con tanta sincera naturalidad, que Rena y Carapace intercambiaron miradas. "Así que me llevo a _ma lady_ al hospital."

"¡Nada de eso! ¡Nadie irá a ningún hospital!" Exclamó Ladybug con energía. "Ya estoy bien, ¡he sido sanada!" Añadió con alegría. "¡Cada cuál regresa por sus medios y…!"

**BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP…**

**"¡ME ESTOY QUEDANDO SIN ENERGÍA! ¡ADIOS A TODOS!"** Antes que pudieran detenerla, Ladybug lanzó el yoyó por el aire y desapareció antes de darles a los demás héroes la oportunidad de detenerla. Chat Noir hizo el amago de seguirla, pero se arrepintió.

**"¡¿ESTARÁS BIEN?!"** Le gritó Chat Noir con fuerza.

**"¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"** Se oyó a lo lejos.

Los tres héroes se quedaron pasmados ahí mismo. Intercambiaron miradas serias, pero trataron de restarle importancia.

"Creo que la restauración no resultó del todo bien." Dijo Carapace, señalando algunas estructuras que parecían estar precariamente sujetas. "Pero creo que si Ladybug siguiera mal, no habría salido volando así."

Chat Noir miró en la dirección señalada por el portador de la tortuga, observando que en efecto, la reparación no había sido total. Cierto, eran detallitos, pero se notaban y tendrían que repararlos para evitar desgracias, pero Carapace también tenía razón: un herido grave no hace acrobacias como la que recién había hecho Ladybug.

"Bueno. No me extraña. Ladybug no estaba a toda capacidad cuando invocó sus poderes." Razonó Rena Rouge. Otra seguidilla de bips la alertó. "¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Hasta la otra!"

Se despidieron a la rápida y pronto los tres habían evacuado aquél techo. Tenían que regresar con el resto de sus compañeros, y hacer como si no hubieran desaparecido. Lo antes posible. Chat Noir, eso sí, se detuvo unos instantes extra antes de bajar a la calle a transformarse de vuelta. Miró ansioso en dirección del almacén, angustiado.

"¿Qué rayos pasó ahí?" Preguntó en voz alta, antes de salir saltando de nuevo.

…

…

…

No lejos de ahí, la muchacha de ojos azules observó a Chat Noir hasta que se perdió de vista. También estaba angustiada. Bajó la mirada y se volvió hacia su hermano, aún personificado como Matagot.

"¿Crees que estén bien?"

El gato negro solo suspiró apenado y apartó el rostro. No dijo nada.

* * *

**Complejo de _Les Invalides_. París.**

_Dos días después. Domingo. 16:45 hrs._

La muchacha volvió a mirar al cielo. ¡No podía creer lo azul que se veía! O sea, desde pequeña había escuchado de los cielos abiertos, y lo lindos que eran, pero nunca se habría imaginado algo como esto. En casa no solía tener muchas oportunidades de ver hacia arriba: la _Resistance_ se refugiaba en las laberínticas y milenarias catacumbas de París, había crecido en sus corredores, jugado entre los muertos: había tenido muy pocas oportunidades de subir a la superficie a jugar. Tenía vagos recuerdos de su infancia temprana jugando en algún parque cerca de casa, a donde sus papás solían llevarla en las tardes, y aunque apenas eran imágenes estáticas, esos eran de sus recuerdos más felices.

No recordaba a sus padres. Ni sus caras, ni nada. A veces de lo profundo de su mente recuperaba alguna sensación, alguna caricia, quizás una presencia, una expresión verbal, pero nunca nada más. Estar bajo cielo abierto le estaba llenando el corazón de nostalgia y anhelos por querer rescatar esas memorias… quizás venir a este tiempo había sido una mala idea.

La chica se gruñó a sí misma, e infló las mejillas.

"Mejor me concentro en esto, que esta m**rda de edificio es más grande lo que pensé."

Se concentró en su celular. A primera vista parecía que estaba jugando alguna suerte de juego de plataformas, pero en verdad se trataba de los controles del dron. El aparato que usaba estaba en modo invisible y sobrevolaba el edificio, escaneando mediante barridos regulares la hermosa estructura, los jardines y el entorno. Poco a poco toda esa información pasaba a una base de datos que procesaría luego en su tablet cuando estuviera más cómoda. De esa manera esperaba obtener los planos más exactos que pudiera.

"¡La p**a que te parió! Batería baja." Protestó la muchacha de pronto, apretando los dientes. "A ver. Pequeño dron, regresa antes que entres en modo ahorro y te vea todo el mundo."

La muchacha manejaba tecnología impensada para 2015, y ésta en específico tenía la marca de Max Kanté por todos lados. Hacían que su misión fuese todavía más fácil y rápida, pero tenía un problema bastante grave: la batería apenas duraba un par de horas.

"Mugre modo de invisibilidad y mugres reglas anti–drones." Gruñó mientras le daba la orden a su aparatito a que regresara con ella.

La ciudad de París era muy cuidadosa de su patrimonio y sus ciudadanos algo impacientes. Las autoridades de la ciudad habían prohibido hacía unos años el uso de drones en lugares públicos de alta concurrencia, edificios patrimoniales y de oficinas de gobierno por ser ruidosos, molestos, y por representar potenciales amenazas a la seguridad. _Les Invalides_ cumplía con todas esas características. La muchacha podía entender perfectamente esa lógica, por lo que no discutía. Sin embargo tenía una misión que cumplir y la única forma de hacerlo era sacando la planimetría del edificio mediante dron. Por eso mantenía el aparato en modo invisible para no llamar la atención. Solo tenía que ser creativa y ver como solucionaba el problema.

¡Pero la batería se le iba en dos tiempos! Eso desafiaba cualquier logística. Y encima el lugar era gigante: se iba a tardar semanas en sacar los planos, y eso que todavía no empezaban con el interior, que sacar esas mediciones iba a ser un quilombo de otro nivel, para evitar a la seguridad.

"¡**Aaaaaish**! ¡Cierto!" La chica estiró la mano y tomó su dron que venía llegando con ella. El aparato se hizo visible ni bien entró en contacto con su piel, y se apagó. "¡Debimos citarlos mañana por la noche, no durante el día! ¿Cómo m**rda vamos a alejar a los turistas de la p**a tumba del sujeto ese?"

Guardó el dron en su mochila murmurando pestes contra el mundo. Esperaba en serio que Matagot tuviera alguna idea, porque evacuar el edificio a mitad del día no le hacía gracia. La seguridad era bastante fuerte e intervenir el sistema no iba a ser simple. Y hablando de evacuaciones, todavía tenían que _arreglar_ los sistemas de alarma del colegio Françoise Dupont para facilitar la salida de… de… ¡de esos dos!

"También deberíamos plantar algunas bombas de hu… ¡**OH LA LÁ**!"

La muchacha aguantó la respiración y giró sobre su eje, con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Hizo como que ajustaba su mochila y sus cordones, sacudiendo su cabeza para que sus cabellos le taparan la cara. Se obligó a respirar y controló su respiración: las manos se le helaron y un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo: la Strega, la villana que venían persiguiendo desde el 2052, caminaba en su forma civil por los jardines hacia el _Musée de l'Armée._

"¿Qué hace esa p**a aquí?"

Hubiera querido voltearse a verla con todo descaro, pero no se atrevió. No le había pasado lo mismo cuando había enfrentado a Lila Rossi joven hacía un par de días atrás: ¡Es que la Strega era otro nivel! Esa _bruja_ era la causa de su orfandad y sus pesadillas. ¡De mucho sufrimiento! Y aunque la enfrentaba a diario, le tenía **terror**. ¿Cómo osaba pasearse por ahí con esa calma? ¿Con qué cara se atrevía…? ¡Y encima tenía sus miraculous encima! Rápidamente distinguió el de la mariposa; los otros dos tenían que estar bajo sus ropas.

¿Era esto una coincidencia o estaba en _Les Invalides_ a propósito? ¡¿Acaso sabía de su misión?! ¡No Puede Ser! Se sacudió ese pensamiento lo más rápido que pudo. Eran pocos en la _Resistance_ que sabían de la importancia que este edificio había cobrado. ¡Y no! ¡No encontrarían al miraculous de la creación que ellos necesitaban aquí en el 2015! Pero si querían hacerlo en 2052, necesitaban los planos para realizar la búsqueda y ella había venido a conseguir eso. ¡El edificio había desaparecido en su tiempo! Apenas quedaban las ruinas del domo en un lugar totalmente diferente de donde estaba ahora. Inconscientemente la muchacha revisó su bandolera, donde guardaba sus cuchillos… los tenía a la mano.

"Mejor me voy."

Con toda la naturalidad, la muchacha tomó su mochila y se la echó a la espalda, alejándose en la dirección contraria a la que la Strega llevaba. ¡La mataba la curiosidad! Pero como solía decirle madame D'Alençon en el futuro, _la prudencia es parte del valor_ y uno debe saber elegir sus batallas. No. ¡No se iba a arriesgar a estar cerca de Schmetterling!

"No sabe ni que existo, pero no. No me arriesgo."

Echó una última mirada hacia atrás y siguió caminando.

¡Tenía que salir de ahí y avisarle a su hermano!

* * *

**Colegio Françoise Dupont**

_Día siguiente. Lunes, 11:45 horas._

Hoy se cumplían los tres días. ¡Oh la lá! Tenían que haber sido de los días más difíciles que recordaba en su vida. Marinette había estado de los nervios desde el ataque akuma y ya casi no le quedaban uñas. ¡Por Dios que había estado difícil de explicar todo! Se pasó las manos por la cabeza, apenas notando que tenía las coletas mal anudadas.

¡Los últimos diez días habían sido un desastre! No solo habían tenido que lidiar con Papillón y con Mayura, sino con estos dos extraños que le habían vuelto la vida patas arriba. Por si fuera poco, no había podido restaurar la ciudad a su totalidad después del ataque de Corrosif y ella misma había sido una de las primeras perjudicadas. ¡Claro que supo fingir bien! Pero ni bien deshizo la transformación, sintió como si le hubieran pegado de nuevo, aunque no tan fuerte.

Supo después, gracias al maestro Fu, quien tuvo a bien visitarla, que la reparación de su miraculous tenía directa relación con su salud. Si no había recibido heridas durante la batalla, las catarinas mágicas repararían todo. Si no, pues la reparación sería acorde a sus heridas. Ella misma había sido curada a casi en un 87 %, como los edificios que destruyó Corrosif.

"¡Me siento mal!" Se quejó dejando caer la cabeza sobre su escritorio.

Aquel día del ataque, tras deshacer la transformación, Marinette regresó a duras penas al último lugar en que se había visto con Alya antes del ataque. La restauración había reparado el lugar, pero los daños sufridos eran notorios en la pared. Marinette simplemente se apoyó contra la pared y esperó, porque no podía más del dolor… Se estaba sentando para descansar unos momentos cuando aparecieron Adrien y Nino corriendo, como si la estuvieran buscando. Se alarmaron al verla, pues no esperaban encontrarla en ese estado, con sus ropas manchadas con sangre, pálida y temblorosa de dolor. Por lo visto Marinette era uno de varios heridos. Nino le contó que Lila también había resultado lastimada: al parecer un trozo de vidrio de una ventana cercana se le clavó en la pierna durante las explosiones.

Lo único bueno de la situación es que como no podía caminar bien, Adrien decidió cargarla en brazos y llevarla hasta los bomberos que estaban cerca. ¡Uy! ¡Adrien la cargó todo el camino! Eso le sacó una sonrisita.

El asunto es que Marinette terminó en Urgencias, junto con varios heridos más. La retuvieron en el hospital toda una noche en observación, pues les preocupó que tosiera sangre, pero los exámenes le salieron buenos, así que la dieron de alta al día siguiente, con reposo leve y con toda la ansiedad acumulándose en sus tripas. Estaba bien, pero ¡Cómo le dolía el abdomen! Eso era puro estrés. ¡Hoy era el tercer día! Y encima lunes. Eso lo hacía todo aun peor. ¡Oh, maldito estrés!

Pero no era la única: la noche anterior, durante su patrullaje, se había encontrado con Chat Noir, quién estaba tan ansioso como ella. Apenas se hablaron, pero eso fue porque los nervios no los ayudaron. Eso sí, Marinette pudo percibir la ansiedad de Chat Noir por ver a esos dos… Ella también quería verlos, quería aclarar las cosas. ¡Quería saber! Necesitaba respuestas.

"Mari, te escuché. ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?"

"¡Estaré bien, Alya, Gracias!"

Miró la hora por enésima vez… a ver qué inventaba para salir de clases. ¡En 20 minutos tenían la cita con esos dos! Miró hacia donde se sentaba Lila… su asiento estaba vacío. ¿Estaría bien? O sea, no era su persona favorita, pero no era tan maldita como para desearle mal. Además, no se podía sacar de la mente la imagen de Volpina encharcada en su propia sangre…

"Estás como tensa como cuerda de arco." Le dijo Alya. "¿Te sientes bien en serio?"

"¡Estupendo, Alya! Es solo que… tanto encierro me pone muy ansiosa."

"No te duele nada, ¿verdad? Recibiste un buen golpe…"

"Yerba mala nunca muere y no… ya no me duele tanto." Rió Marinette nerviosa. "Estoy muy ansiosa, eso es todo, y no es normal y…"

"¡Mija! Te cayó un edificio encima: debes estar con estrés postraumático o algo…"

"¡Claro! ¡Eso debe ser! Claro…" Marinette dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio. "¡Ya mátenme!" Alya le dio unas palmaditas amistosas.

"Deberías ir a terapia…"

"¡Atrás, el par de amiguitas!" Mademoiselle Bustier les llamó la atención. "Silencio que la clase todavía…"

**_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_**

Marinette y Adrien pegaron un salto al mismo tiempo, como si los hubieran electrocutado. Al igual que ella, el joven Agreste estaba ansioso como no tienen idea. Los demás levantaron las cabezas en el acto. No era la alarma de akumas, cosa extraña, sino la alarma de incendios, cosa que tanto Marinette como Adrien agradecieron, pues ya no sabían qué inventar para salir de clases sin levantar sospechas. Casi por instinto todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y a salir ordenadamente, de acuerdo con las instrucciones que la profesora les daba. Ya una vez evacuados fuera del edificio, le fue más fácil a Marinette fugarse, aunque no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, como asegurándose que no fuera un ataque akuma. Sí vio humo en un costado del edificio, en el sector de los laboratorios: la profesora Mendeleiev iba a berrinchar de lo lindo los próximos meses.

Quizás por estar fijándose en eso, no se dio cuenta que Adrien también se escurría por entre la multitud.

"¿Ya nos vamos?" Preguntó Tikki.

"Es ahora o nunca."

"¡Marinette! Antes de la transformación…"

"¿Dime Tikki?"

"Todo va a salir bien. Estoy segura de que hay una buena explicación para todo." La animó la kwami, quien le dio un besito en la mejilla. Marinette le rascó la cabeza.

"Gracias amiguita. Y Ahora… ¡Tikki, transfórmame!"

La transformación duró menos de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero la energía que le recorrió el cuerpo y que vigorizó sus músculos, la animaron gratamente. Se sintió mejor en el acto. Rápidamente lanzó su yoyó a un edificio cercano y comenzó a impulsarse por los techos de París en dirección de la tumba de Napoleón en _Les Invalides_. Ni bien aterrizó en los jardines aledaños, Chat Noir, el suyo, apareció junto a ella.

"¡Miau! ¡Lindo día para aclarar dudas! ¿No lo crees _Ma lady_?" Le preguntó con felina calma. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"¡Chat! Estoy bien. Recuperando claro, pero cada vez mejor. ¿Cómo estás tú?"

Hubo un silencio algo extenso entre ambos. Se notaba que las mismas ansiedades que habían plagado la mente de Marinette, habían hecho de las suyas en la de Chat Noir. De hecho, al pobre se le notaban las mejillas verdes y no tenía nada que ver con el reflejo de sus ojos.

"La verdad no sé. Me siento como en habitación llena de mecedoras y los nervios no me han dejado cenar en paz." Chat Noir tomó aire y observó hacia el Palacio de _Les Invalides_. "Apenas pude comer estos días y lo que tragaba, no lo retenía. ¡Este gatito ha estado bien enfermo!"

"Te comprendo cómo no tienes idea, _Chaton_."

Los dos dejaron escapar un largo y tenso suspiro. Estaban asustados.

"Entonces…" Comenzó Chat Noir. "¿Vamos a ver a Napoleón? Creo que vamos con el tiempo justo."

"¡Pues vamos ya!" Antes que Ladybug diera un salto, Chat Noir la detuvo. "¿_Chaton_?"

"Oye… err… he estado pensando mucho sobre esto. Tengo mil teorías." Chat Noir tomó aire. "Cada cuál es más loca que la anterior, pero… ¡Tú y yo contra el mundo! No te dejaré sola. ¡Tengo tu espalda!"

"¡Gracias, _Chaton_!" Ladybug le sonrió de oreja a oreja, quizás incluso un poco más calmada. "Entre los dos nos cuidamos. Yo también tengo tu espalda."

"¡Me tienes todo, si quieres!" Exclamó nervioso, pero juguetón. Dicho esto, la apartó con travesura y echó a correr. "¡El último paga la cuenta!"

"¡Ven aquí, Gato Tramposo!"

¡Oh vaya que estaban nerviosos!, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro para aliviarse. Pasaron a toda prisa por los jardines, convirtiéndose en el blanco de las ocasionales fotos que los turistas que estaban por ahí les sacaban. No se detuvieron, ni intentaron frenarlos: su único interés era en llegar al domo y de ahí… a la tumba de Napoleón…

… la que curiosamente estaba vacía cuando llegaron.

O sea, había gente, pero ésta no parecía tener interés de entrar a prestar respetos a los restos mortales del emperador. Como que algo los alejaba del lugar, pero a ellos los atraía. Mientras más avanzaban en dirección del féretro, más se vaciaba la sala. Esto los enervó lo suficiente como para ponerse a la defensiva. Sin perder ni un ápice de cautela y prudencia, Ladybug y Chat Noir se hicieron señas y avanzaron rápido, casi agazapados, con toda la intención de revisar el lugar… la rotonda se les hizo eterna…

…

… aguantaron la respiración al ver el féretro. Comenzaron a rodearlo caminando por detrás de las estatuas… un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo de Ladybug. Así, cuando por fin enfrentaron a la estatua de Napoleón, ahí… de pie y tan tensos como ellos, medio ocultos entre las sombras, encontraron a los extraños. Ni se escondían ni parecían amenazantes, pero la sola vista de ellos les hizo tener acidez.

"Ya están aquí." Dijo la muchacha, dándole unos golpecitos a Matagot en un hombro, intentando esconderse detrás de él al mismo tiempo. Este suspiró profundo, como descargando ansiedad.

"Alea Iacta Est." Dijo el extraño tratando de calmarse. Se quitó la capucha y se sacudió un poco. Sus orejas, ubicadas sobre la cabeza de Matagot, rápidamente se orientaron a los recién llegados.

Ladybug entrecerró los ojos. No sentía peligro, pero no se iba a confiar así de rápido. Chat Noir comenzó a jugar con su bastón, pero se veía muy serio y no les sacaba los ojos de encima a los extraños. La muchacha se asomó para verlos mejor, abriendo sus ojos todo lo que podía. Matagot les prestaba muchísima atención, pero apenas movía las orejas.

"Creo que tienen mucho que explicar." Les dijo Ladybug, tras carraspear para llamar la atención. "Ya que estamos aquí, comiencen."

"Que conste que no estoy para trucos. Mi paciencia está muy _desssssafiada_ hoy." Advirtió Chat Noir, medio siseando, bloqueando el paso de Ladybug con su bastón, en actitud defensiva. ¡No se iba a arriesgar a que la lastimaran más de lo que estaba!

La muchacha bajó la cabeza, ocultando su mirada. El mayor no se movía y no parecía querer hablar. No, no era antipático, pero de pronto no sabía ni por donde comenzar a explicar. Como si estuviera consciente que metería la pata con la cosa más mínima o absurda. Ladybug hinchó el pecho y tras apartar el bastón de Chat Noir avanzó hacia el curioso dúo. Iba a tratar de sonar más agresiva, pero se dio cuenta del sutil encogimiento de hombros de los extraños, como si estuvieran tan o más asustados que ellos. De hecho, la muchacha retrocedió un paso, como si no quisiera acortar la distancia. ¿Ella los asustaba? Eso la desconcertó. Chat Noir comenzó a pasearse por alrededor aparentando calma, como un gato despreocupado.

"¿Qué les pasa? ¿El gato les comió la lengua?" Les preguntó con desapego.

"Nos han tenido esperando tres días. ¡No doy más del suspenso!" Dijo Ladybug. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"¡Eso fue una broma de gato!" Exclamó la muchacha, con los ojos muy abiertos y dándole un codazo tranquilo a Matagot. "¡Logro desbloqueado!"

"Hmpf."

"¿No nos van a decir nada? ¡No le pueden hacer eso a un alguien como yo!"

"La curiosidad mató al gato." Dijo de pronto Matagot.

"¡Pero la satisfacción lo revivió!" Contestó Chat Noir, sonriendo de costado.

Ladybug no pudo evitar sonreír por el intercambio entre los dos Chat Noir. ¡Como que se parecían mucho! La muchacha se tomó del brazo de su hermano y le dio algunos tirones.

"Matagot, ya está… ahora o nunca."

"Ahora o nunca ¿qué?" Gruñó Chat Noir de nuevo.

Los extraños los quedaron mirando, o al menos eso hizo la muchacha, quien se dio algunas palmaditas en las mejillas. Chat Noir apretó los dientes y pareció sisear: la impaciencia lo carcomía.

"Venimos del futuro. Del año 2052." Por fin habló Matagot. "Al menos de una de las líneas temporales. Cruzamos el tiempo para detener a Schmetterling. Ella quiere robar al Plagg de esta línea… y quizás también a Tikki."

Los héroes de París parpadearon perplejos. ¡Demasiada información muy condensada! La muchacha se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

"¿De qué me perdí?" Preguntó de pronto Ladybug. "¡Comiencen desde el principio!" Preguntó entre hipos. "¿Cómo que quiere robar a Tikki y a Plagg? _Chaton_… Plagg es tu kwami, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, es mi kwami." Chat Noir se revolvió su cabello. "¿El Papillón en su tiempo es… mujer?" Preguntó extrañado. ¿Qué habría pasado con el que conocían?

"Sí. Schmetterling es…"

"¡Es una p**a loca de mie**a!" Exclamó la muchacha con vehemencia.

Matagot le dio un zape a la muchacha, quien solo infló las mejillas como acto de protesta, pero no se sobó el área afectada. El joven suspiró de nuevo.

"Esa _mujer_…" Comenzó diciendo con un tono que evidenciaba lo mucho que la detestaba. "… Vino al 2015 por Plagg. Cree que le será más fácil quitárselo a un muchacho de 14 que a mí. Y tiene razón."

"¡¿Siguen con la maña de querer robarse los miraculous?! ¡Oh la lá! ¡Consíganse una vida!" Reclamó Ladybug, poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

"¡Hssssss! ¡Si cree que me voy a dejar quitar mi miraculous así de fácil…!"

"¿Y Tikki? ¡¿Qué hay de Tikki?!" Preguntó Ladybug ansiosa. "¿Por qué la _Ladybug_ de su tiempo no vino con ustedes? ¡O Bunnix! ¿Por qué ella no está aquí? Ya ha venido antes."

"La Bunnix que vino a detener a Timetagger, es de otra línea temporal. En su tiempo, no tenían este problema." Explicó la muchacha. "**Nuestra** Bunnix no vino porque se la necesita en 2052."

"Aparte… No tenemos _Ladybug_." Contestó Matagot. Este bajó la cabeza, como si de pronto lo inundase mucha tristeza. "El miraculous de la Creación se perdió en el 2039. Llevamos luchando contra Schmetterling desde entonces. Trece largos años." Añadió apartando el rostro, como quien oculta sus emociones.

Ladybug se quedó callada, procesando la información. ¿Trece años sin Tikki? ¿Cómo se las habrían arreglado? Si Papillón existía, o al menos un nuevo portador de la mariposa, ¿Cómo habrían purificado akumas **sin** _Ladybug_? Se llevó una mano al pecho: como que el corazón le comenzó a latir raro. ¡Es que no entendía nada! Si Tikki estaba perdida, ¿Cómo había llegado el miraculous de la destrucción a este muchacho, que evidentemente **_no era su_** Chat Noir? ¿Y Tikki? ¿Cómo es que estaba perdida? ¿y ellos? ¿Qué había pasado con ellos, los actuales portadores?

"¿Cómo se perdió Tikki? ¿Y de dónde esa _Papillón_ de ustedes sacó la idea que era mejor quitarle su miraculous a _ma lady_ en vez de encontrarlo en su mundo…?" Chat Noir hizo sus preguntas con una seriedad a prueba de balas. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Añadió golpeando el suelo con su bastón, para darse mayor énfasis.

Los extraños intercambiaron miradas… o algo por el estilo, pues Matagot no abrió los ojos en ningún momento. Dejaron escapar el aire y se mantuvieron callados más tiempo del necesario, como si no quisieran seguir hablando. Fue cuando Ladybug notó que este par se sentía muy incómodo con ellos, ¡todos se sentían incómodos!, pero estos dos parecían estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

"¡Aargh! No hay una maldita forma fácil de decirlo, así que lo diré de una p**a vez y me iré a vomitar, que no me puedo los jodidos nervios y este bruto redomado gato bueno para nada parece que se tragó la lengua." Dijo la muchacha con ansiedad, descargando su ansiedad con golpes en su hermano. Entonces fijó la mirada en Ladybug. "¡Tikki desapareció justo antes del asesinato de su portadora! De ti… ¡no tienes idea como lo siento!" Añadió con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sujetó de la casaca de su hermano, quien la contuvo.

Hubo una pausa de unos instantes. Ladybug en ese instante palideció algunas tonalidad y retrocedió unos pasos hasta apoyarse contra el sarcófago de Napoleón. ¡¿Qué clase de broma pesada era esta?!

"¡¿Me Mataron?!"

"¡¿Pero Que…?!" Chat Noir miró hacia su lady, reprimiendo apenas las ganas de abrazarla. "¡¿Pero cómo permití…?!"

"Los mataron a los dos juntos, en su forma civil. Lila Rossi, hija de su rep…" La muchacha dejó escapar una buena carga de adjetivos no muy favorables que habrían hecho sonrojar a un marinero convicto. Cierto, le temía a la Strega, pero eso no le impedía expresar su opinión. "… y la que la parió hizo berrinche porque descubrió que ustedes dos estaban casados, porque no pudo encontrar ninguno de los miraculous que buscaba y…"

**GASP**. Chat Noir se llevó las manos al pecho de golpe. No sabía si explotar de felicidad o de terror todo al mismo tiempo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡¿**HABÍA ESCUCHADO**…?! Miró a Ladybug con un puchero, cruzando miradas con ella. Comenzaron a hiperventilar al mismo tiempo.

"Mon Dieu…"

"La Strega cree que mató a toda la familia, pero no fue así. Hubo dos sobrevivientes." Añadió Matagot, quien por fin parecía haberse reencontrado con su voz. Revolvió los cabellos de la muchacha. "_Ma petite soeur_ tenía cuatro años: sobrevivió porque _papa_ alcanzó a sacarla de la casa y porque la Strega no sabía de su existencia, así que no la buscó… yo…"

Matagot se detuvo. Se apretó el puente nasal, como si recordar y relatar esto le costase especialmente. Su hermana lo tomó del brazo a manera de apoyo. Ladybug sentía el pecho comprimido, Chat Noir se apoyó en su bastón.

"Yo… casi no la cuento: me dejaron por muerto junto con nuestro hermano mayor, que sí mataron. No se aseguraron de que yo lo estuviera. Tenía nueve años." Terminó de explicar el mayor con un ánimo muy lúgubre.

"Esa p**a Rossi lleva aterrorizando París desde entonces, buscando los miraculous de la Destrucción y la Creación, haciendo berrinche tras berrinche, con lo que tiene a la ciudad y toda Francia patas arriba. ¡Es tierra de nadie!"

A medida que estos dos contaban su historia, Chat Noir y Ladybug pasaron por muchas tonalidades del blanco y también del verde. Por instantes quisieron no creerlo, pero algo les decía que estos extraños no mentían, pero ¡todo lo que decían! ¡Las implicancias que eso tenía! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio podía quedar tranquilo después de **SEMEJANTE** confesión! De hecho, Ladybug tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, sintiendo ganas de vomitar hasta los pulmones. La cabeza de pronto le bombeaba y el corazón le latía desbocado. Chat Noir por su parte, no estaba mucho mejor: de no haber sido por su bastón, se hubiera desmayado. Los dedos de manos y pies le hormigueaban y sintió una baja de azúcar bastante notoria.

Pero sin embargo… Chat Noir levantó la cabeza y miró a Ladybug pasmado, notando de pronto ese **detalle** que quedaba como entre líneas… y por lo visto su compañera se dio cuenta de lo mismo:

"¡Esperen un momento! ¿Están diciendo lo que están diciendo?" Ladybug se levantó de golpe y señaló a Chat Noir. "¿Me **casé** con Chat Noir?"

"Me voy a casar con _ma lady_. ¡Van a matar a _ma lady_!" Chat Noir se pasó los dedos por el cabello, despeinándose con todo y orejas, sin saber si estar feliz o aterrorizado. ¡Era el mejor día de su vida! Y el más ansioso al mismo tiempo. ¡Era un gato afortunado! ¡Se iba a casar con su _lady_! Iba a morir junto a su lady… ¡¿Qué clase de **broma enferma** era esa?! "¡¿Lila Rossi Va A Matar A Mi Familia?!" Gruñó con los ojos encendidos y los puños bien apretados.

"A tu familia futura _Chaton_… que también es la mía." Ladybug miró a los extraños exigiendo respuestas, pero como que sentía que la voz la traicionaría. Se sujetó las coletas con las manos. "No la mataron a toda, quedaron… ¿Quiénes… son…?"

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Terminó de preguntar Chat Noir en vista que a Ladybug no le salían las palabras. De pronto sentía terror.

La muchacha se sujetó el pecho, sintiendo como su hermano le revolvía los cabellos en un afán de contenerla. Ella le dio una palmada en el brazo, como tratando de transmitirle fuerza. Para ellos tampoco era fácil y también estaban muy acongojados. Se volvieron hacia los héroes de París al mismo tiempo.

"Soy el portador del miraculous de la Destrucción, y como tal, me llaman **Matagot**." Confesó con tensa calma. "Mi nombre real es Louis Agreste, ella es _ma petite soeur_ Emma. Somos hijos de padres asesinados… ustedes básicamente."

**– GASP –**

**"¡AGRESTE!"** Exclamó Ladybug, quien casi tuvo dos infartos seguidos. Se volvió hacia Chat Noir sintiéndose al borde de un aneurisma. De hecho, su corazón se saltó unos tres o cuatro latidos de la impresión. "¡¿Adrien?!" Ni supo como fue que sacó la voz.

**"¡MOMENTO! ¿ME CONOCES?"** A su vez, Chat Noir se volvió hacia Ladybug y la señaló, también con una minicrisis de pánico. **"¡¿QUIÉN ERES?! ¿CÓMO…? ¡¿De dónde me conoces?!"** La voz del gato sonaba histérica, pero tenía alguna connotación de ternura y esperanza por ahí metida. El muchacho se volvió hacia … ¿sus hijos? "¿Quién…es… ella?" Preguntó mientras la señalaba con una mano temblorosa, casi echándose a llorar.

**"¡NO LE DIGAN!"** Exclamó Ladybug en pánico. ¡Ooooooh, Chat Noir se iba a decepcionar tanto de ella! Era el peor terror de su vida. **¡SE QUERÍA MORIR! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando, NO!**

"¿Por qué no le digo?" Preguntó Emma sacando su teléfono de uno de sus muchos bolsillos. "Eres Marinette Dupain–Cheng, ¿o no?" Respondió curiosa, mientras comenzaba a grabar las reacciones en su celular. "¿En serio no sabían?" Preguntó incrédula.

"¡**AAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAH!" Ladybug hubiera gritado más, pero se quedó muda de la impresión. ¡El gato estaba fuera de la bolsa! ¡Chat Noir sabía quién era ella! ¿Y lo peor? ¡Chat Noir era Adrien Agreste! ¡Qué Vergüenza! ¿Con qué cara lo veía y…? Y… y… ¡Oh, Por Dios! ¡Sabía quién era ella…! "¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!"

**"¡NO! ¡NO SABÍA!"** Exclamó Chat Noir, sintiéndose como si le hubieran volteado agua helada encima. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle de los nervios. El gato se volvió hacia su compañera, temiendo no ser capaz de articular palabra. "¿Eres en verdad…? Marinette, ¿eres tú?"

**"¡NO SABÍAMOS! **No conocíamos nuestras identidades…**"** Ladybug se volvió hacia Chat Noir, sin saber dónde esconderse y con ganas de que se la tragara la tierra o apareciera un akuma o ambos. **"¡ADRIEN!"**

**"¡MARINETTE!"**

**"¡ADRIEN AGRESTE!"**

**"¡MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!"**

**"¡CHAT NOIR!"**

**"¡LADYBUG!"**

** "¡_MON CHATON_!**

**"¡_MA LADY_!"**

"Adrien…"

"Prrr**rrrr**incesa…"

Los héroes de París se miraban llenos de pánico, mientras se llamaban uno al otro por sus nombres sin saber qué pensar, hacer o donde esconderse. Poco faltaba para que se echaran a correr en círculos. De todos los escenarios que habían imaginado en donde se enteraban de la identidad del otro, **_este_** precisamente nunca había sido considerado y por si fuera poco, no terminaban de convencerse. Louis se giró hacia Emma, quien mantenía su celular en alto.

"¿Más tranquila, _Petite soeur_?"

"Tan tranquila como tú."

"O sea, estás en pánico." Louis carraspeó angustiado y se pasó una mano por la cabeza. "Tío Nino dijo que íbamos a meter las patas… y lo hicimos."

"Creí que sabían…"

"Pues no. ¿Estás grabando un vídeo?"

"¡OH SÍ! La tía Alya pagará un buen precio por ver esto."

Ambos hermanos se volvieron hacia sus padres, que seguían en pleno ataque de pánico y poco les faltaba para echarse a correr en círculos. Se acomodaron, pues por lo visto… iba a tomar un rato.

¡Ni modo! Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: ****El Matagot, la Strega y el kwami**_

_"… Plagg entonces se volvió hacia Chat Noir y Ladybug. ¡E Hizo un Puchero grande como la vida misma! "¡Adrien!"_

_"¡Plagg! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!" Exclamó Chat Noir al verlo. ¡Su Kwami del futuro estaba tuerto!_

_"¡Adrien!" Plagg se limpió la cara con una patita. "¡Marinette!" Añadió dejando caer gruesos lagrimones, totalmente en contra de su personalidad._

_Acto seguido, Plagg echó a volar y se abalanzó sobre…"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Ahí tienen a Emma sacando al gato de la bolsa, por decirlo de algún modo. ¡Y ni siquiera se lo propuso! Aunque no digamos que Louis había hecho mucho para ocultar el secreto. ¿Se esperaban eso? Pues ya verán lo que sigue, que este cuento apenas está comenzando. Dejen que Chat Noir y Ladybug tengan su momento de drama adolescente en calma. Por cierto, ¿soy la única que** MUERE MUERTA DE MIEDO** por el capítulo Chat Blanc de mañana? Siento que me dará un infarto en cualquier momento. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Bueno, **Manu**, puede que haya algo de todo eso. El fic ya está escrito, así que es cosa que tengas paciencia. Ten una galletita y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Nada como hacer sufrir a Lila Rossi desde el mismo principio, **Shion**. No diré que no se merecía esa herida, porque bien que sí, y sobre su doble del 2052… ella merece algo mucho peor, pero ya verás lo que le pasará. ¡Ciertamente estos dos viajeros metieron las patas! O no… pues era inevitable que pasara. También he tenido la sensación de que Adrien sabe que Marinette se pone muy nerviosa cerca suyo, solo que no sabe bien como interpretar eso. ¡Esas cosas pasan cuando encierran a la bendición en una burbuja y no la dejan socializar! Honestamente no sé que tienen Gabriel y Emilie en la cabeza… Ten una galletita y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados.

**Musée de l'Armée:** (Museo del Ejército) Es el museo nacional militar de Francia, ubicado en el complejo de Les Invalides. Fue creado en 1905 al fusionarse el Museo de la Artillería y el Museo Histórico del Ejército. Contiene siete espacios y departamentos que contienen colecciones que abarcan los periodos desde la Antigüedad hasta el siglo XX.

**Alea iacta est: **(también escrito _Alea jacta est_ o _Allea iacta est_) es una locución latina de uso actual que significa más propiamente en español, **la suerte está echada**. Es una expresión atribuida, por Suetonio a Julio César, en el momento que este cruzara el río Rubicón en el norte de Italia, límite entre Italia y la Galia Cisalpina, provincia que le había asignado el Senado romano. Esta frase aparece en la obra de Suetonio _Vidas de los doce césares_, si bien redactada como _Alea iacta est_.

Mediante este paso se rebeló contra la autoridad del Senado y dio comienzo a la larga guerra civil contra Pompeyo y los optimates. Según algunas versiones, en lugar del participio pasivo _iacta_, César usó el imperativo _iaci_: ¡echad! (la suerte)

**Coccinellidae: **Los coccinélidos (_Coccinellidae_) son una familia de insectos coleópteros de la superfamilia _Cucujoidea_. Reciben diferentes nombres según el lugar, siendo el más común el de _mariquita_. Tienen el cuerpo redondeado y con frecuencia colores vivos. Muchas especies se alimentan de pulgones, por lo que contribuyen a controlar estas plagas.

Su nombre común varía según la especie y el país. Los más habituales son: **mariquita, catita, Vaquita de San Antón**, **chinita** , **xoaniña**, **cocos**, **sarantontón**, **sanantonito,** **Catarina**, **tortolita** y Ladybug.

Los coccinélidos se encuentran por todo el mundo. Hay aproximadamente 6.000 especies en 360 géneros. Generalmente habitan en plantas donde se encuentran sus presas, como los pulgones o áfidos… Así que en su calidad de controladora de plagas, si las ven, intenten no matarlas.


	6. Cap 5: Matagot, Strega y Kwami

_El cuento de los viajeros sigue su curso en _Les Invalides_, pese a la histeria de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Veamos si pueden aguantar el estrés un poco más, que esa explicación aún no termina. Por otro lado, Lila vuelve a tener un encuentro con la bruja. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Chat Blanc me destrozó el corazón, lo arrancó de mi pecho, lo metió a la moledora de carne, luego le echó ácido encima y me lo volvió a poner, solo para dispararme con una flecha justo al centro. **UN GRAN CAPÍTULO**. Se pueden sacar muchas cosas en limpio y sin duda que añade mucha carga emocional al final de la temporada, pero jugó con mis sentimientos… **¡ESTÚPIDOS, MI CORAZÓN, IDIOTAS!**... ahem… Mis disculpas, tuve un lapsus. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Sugiero uso de pelotita antiestrés. Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 5: El Matagot, la Strega y el kwami**

**Complejo de Les Invalides.**

_Lunes. Mediodía._

Ahora sí que tenía ganas de vomitar. En serio, hasta sentía ese ácido en la garganta que precedía a la evacuación violenta de los contenidos del estómago. Chat Noir quería morirse muerto, valga la redundancia. Ahí, ante la pétrea mirada de la estatua de Napoleón, no dejaba de llamar a su Lady y de reclamarle todas las veces que pudo haberle dicho su identidad, mientras Marinette hacía lo mismo con él. Era una discusión bastante sentida y tragicómica. Ambos estaban al borde de un caso de histeria y por si fuera poco…

… ¡Era evidente que Ladybug era Marinette! ¡Por los clavos de Cristo! Los **mismos** ojos azules con los que tanto fantaseaba, el **mismo** tono de voz, la **misma** complexión… ¡Ni siquiera cambiaba el peinado!** ¡¿CÓMO NO SE DIO CUENTA QUE SU LADY ERA MARINETTE?! **

Sí quería vomitar.

Violentamente.

¡Pero se aguantó las ganas!

La última vez que se había sentido así, fue cuando supo que su madre no volvería a casa.

¿Cuántas veces la había friendzoneado? ¡La tenía justo delante de su nariz y no fue capaz de verla! ¿Qué clase de ser humano era que **no fue capaz** de reconocer al amor de su vida? ¡**SE SENTABA DETRÁS DE ÉL EN CLASES**! La tuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo, y… **¡TODO TENÍA SENTIDO AHORA!** ¡¿Y lo peor?! ¡¿LO PEOR?! **SU LADY NO QUERÍA TENER NADA QUE VER CON ÉL PORQUE ESTABA ENAMORADA DE ÉL MISMO**.

¿Qué clase de trama psicodélica y enferma era esa?

**"¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!"** Ladybug se jaló de las coletas y cayó de rodillas, tapándose la cara. "¡Qué pena tengo! Mi vida está acabada… ¡Ya mátenme y acaben con mi miseria!"

¡Ah, la pequeña princesa del drama! Ladybug tampoco se sentía mucho mejor. ¡Adrien! Chat Noir era Adrien y así había sido todo ese tiempo. ¡Por Dios! Chat Noir había estado enamorado de ella todo ese tiempo, ¡desde el mismo principio! y ella rechazándolo porque estaba enamorada de otro chico, que era Adrien y Adrien era Chat Noir y ambos eran la misma persona. ¡Le dolía el pecho! Sentía que no podía respirar. Ella era tan solo la simple y torpe Marinette, quien no tenía ningún brillo, menos en comparación con Adrien, quien era lo mejor del mundo mundial y que solo se había fijado en ella por ser Ladybug y…

Mejor se sentaba.

"¡Trágame Tierra y Escúpeme En El Tíbet! ¡En Serio, Mátenme!"

"¡No Digas Eso!" Exclamó de pronto Emma, espantada. "Solo no lo digas…"

La chica se le había acercado lo suficiente como para entregarle una bolsita de papel café vacía, que Ladybug no dudó en tomar y ponérsela entre la nariz y boca, para proceder a resoplar con ganas. Miró de reojo a Emma… y se mordió la lengua: no debió decir que se quería morir.

¡Oh Vaya! Emma era **idéntica** a Adrien. Las mismas facciones, pero tenía su color de ojos. ¡Su hija tenía sus ojos! El mismo azul profundo y brillante. Resopló con más ganas dentro de la bolsita. De todas las situaciones locas y angustiantes que le había tocado vivir desde que era Ladybug, esta se llevaba el premio, el pastel y la guinda. ¡Iba a tener **TRES** hijos con Adrien Agreste! ¡Qué situación tan rara! Eso la hacía feliz y la angustiaba a partes iguales, pero tenía la certeza que pronto se calmaría.

Y hablando del rey de París… Volvió la mirada hacia su _chaton_. Chat Noir también resoplaba dentro de otra bolsa de papel, en un estado mental parecido al suyo. ¡No era para menos! Obviamente también tenía problemas para procesar la información y… **¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! **La estaba mirando. Chat Noir le fijó sus ojos verdes directo en su alma y sintió que no se podía mover. Se le revolvió el corazón en el pecho. Ahora que sabía que era Adrien, nunca estaría tranquila cerca de él y… ambos palidecieron, hiperventilaron de nuevo y…

"¿Adrien?"

"¿_Ma lady_?"

"¡No soy tu lady! ¡Soy solo Marinette!" Exclamó entre pucheros.

"¡Eres _ma lady _y mi prrrrrrincesa! No veo diferencias…" Le dijo en un nervioso y tierno susurro.

Ahora querían abrazarse y echarse a llorar un buen rato. ¡Sería una lástima que alguien los interrumpiese!

"¿Ya acabaron con el drama?" Preguntó Louis aburrido. "Porque todavía nos queda el resto de la explicación."

¡Oh, Wait! Cierto… estaban justo en medio de algo.

"¿Tienes que arruinarles el momento, _Chaton_? ¡Déjalos en paz!" Protestó Emma, quien había vuelto a su sitio.

"Ya habrá tiempo luego para dramas."

Emma se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared, con un mohín en la cara. Sin embargo, cuando vio que su hermano se disponía a cambiarse de lugar, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvo junto al féretro de Napoleón, en el cuál se apoyó como si no estuviera afectado emocionalmente. Emma lo siguió, cuidando de mantener su distancia con sus… padres. Los héroes de París habían detenido su drama y se dedicaron a observar a sus hijos (por raro que sonara): Louis era alto y fornido. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, casi color miel. Sobre la capucha de su traje como Matagot, se posaban las orejas de gato, aunque cuando se la quitaba, éstas aparecían instantáneamente sobre su cabeza. Además, no tenía cascabel en el cuello, dándole quizás un aire más siniestro. Tomó aire y apoyó su bastón en el suelo.

Emma en cambio era un tanto más alta que su madre. Tenía una complexión atlética, y vestía ropas muy prácticas con variedad de bolsillos. Llevaba con ella también una mochila y un raído sweater gris tejido a mano que se le hacía muy familiar. Ladybug intercambió otra mirada con Chat Noir, pero esta vez no hubo drama: ya tendrían tiempo luego para arreglar las cosas, pero de momento parecía que la conversación aún no había acabado y necesitaban saber qué más podían contarle sus hijos.

¡Qué raro y freak sonaba eso! ¡Tenían 14 años!

"¿Por qué están aquí?" Preguntó Ladybug poniéndose de pie, recuperando su voz. "Si me explican mejor lo de Tikki…"

"La Papillón de su tiempo vino a este mundo, eso lo entiendo." Añadió Chat Noir, aun pálido, resumiendo lo que sabía, para ver si había entendido bien. "Viene por Plagg mi miraculous… ¿y también viene también por el de _ma lady_?"

"Sí." Respondió Emma, como si le hubieran dado un susto. "¡Aish! No entiendo las motivaciones de esa p**a loca de m**rda, pero conociéndola, capaz de que quiera quedarse con el lugar también."

"También quiere matarlos a ustedes dos antes de tiempo." Añadió Matagot. "Ella no sabía que la seguimos hasta que la emboscamos el otro día en Montmartre. Eso altera sus planes."

"Así como ustedes han estado peleando con los akumas del Papillón de este tiempo, nosotros hemos estado tratando de controlar a la p**a esa."

"Explicaría bastante." Reconoció Chat Noir, pensando en los combates akuma de los últimos días. "¿Saben quién es el Papillón de este tiempo?"

Louis y Emma negaron al mismo tiempo. No sabían, nadie en 2052 sabía de la identidad del Papillón anterior a Lila Rossi. Tampoco nadie se había dado el trabajo de averiguarlo: tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, como sobrevivir.

"No tenemos idea. Lo que sí sabemos es que Rossi robó el miraculous de la mariposa, seguramente poco antes que nos atacara como familia." Respondió Louis. "Lo más probable es que lo haya matado también."

"Lila entonces conoce la identidad de Papillón." Analizó Ladybug. "Dijeron que vinieron a detenerla, a evitar que nos robe y que nos mate, pero no es lo único por lo que vinieron." Afirmó.

"Buscamos pistas de Tikki." Dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros. "Necesitamos una _Ladybug_: Tenemos una p**a pila de akumas que no hemos podido purificar y eso es una jaqueca de m**rda tamaño… ¡**AAAAAUCH**! **¡CONNARD!**"

"¡Hsss! ¡Ya Basta con las palabrotas, Emma! ¡Es en serio!"

Matagot solía tolerar mucho la libertad de expresión de su hermana y la mayor parte de las veces ni se mosqueaba… pero estaba algo tenso y su paciencia no le sobraba aquel día.

"¡Oblígame Gato!" Gruñó Emma empinándose en punta de pies para tratar de quedar al mismo nivel de su hermano.

**"¡BASTA!"** Ladró Ladybug. "Estamos hablando algo serio y necesito saber si estoy entendiendo todo." Dijo con más autoridad de la que ella misma creyó tener. La chica se sobó las sienes. "Hay un súper villano del futuro aquí en el 2015, buscando miraculous y la oportunidad de matarnos a Chat Noir y a mí. Ustedes vinieron a detenerla y a buscar pistas de donde podría estar Tikki."

"¿Acaso el kwami de _ma lady_ no estaba con ella cuando…?" Chat Noir tragó saliva para reprimir en repentino escalofrío que le recorrió el espinazo. "¿… pasó lo que pasó?"

Matagot suspiró de nuevo y bajó los hombros. Emma infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos. Los dos miraron en direcciones diferentes con un mohín en la cara. Ladybug y Chat Noir supieron en ese momento que estos dos no tenían muchas pistas al respecto… eso, o era un tema muy delicado del que no querían hablar.

"Plagg recuerda haber conversado con Tikki ese día." Dijo Matagot casi en un susurro. "Pero no recuerda de qué o exactamente a qué hora."

"Pistas tenemos, pero no muchas." Reconoció Emma. "Y son bien vagas. Aunque en los últimos meses, dimos con un montón."

"El recuerdo de Plagg es la única prueba que tenemos que _maman_ tenía a Tikki con ella ese día." Dijo Matagot, mientras se apretaba el puente nasal. "Y así fue hasta hace unos meses… Verán… Tuvimos un enfrentamiento con un akuma. Resulté malherido y…"

"¡Por decirlo de manera suave, tarado!"

"¡AHEM!… me tuvieron que sacar de ahí. Carapace y Viperion terminaron por controlar la situación, pero yo… Yo… estuve inconsciente varios días." Matagot, inconscientemente, se miró la mano derecha, empuñándola un par de veces, como si probase que estaba bien.

"Maeve te salvó el pellejo de nuevo y eso que sigue enojada contigo." Añadió Emma, frunciendo el ceño. Se volvió a sus padres y señaló a su hermano con el pulgar, como acusándolo. "Este gato inútil casi se nos murió: se pescó una infección y tuvo fiebre varios días… y entonces… entre sus delirios dijo algo."

"¿Recordaste algo?" Preguntó Chat Noir.

"No exactamente."

Matagot tomó aire o para continuar su explicación, pero en ese momento un grupo de turistas irrumpió en escena. Rápidamente el cuarteto se dio a la fuga, tratando de pasar desapercibidos, cosa que obviamente no lograron. Entre las fotos y pedidos de autógrafos, se abrieron paso por entre los recién llegados. Algunos alcanzaron a ver a Matagot, quien se escabullía por los muros en ágiles saltos, y no tardaron en sacarle fotos; Emma en cambio tuvo más suerte en pasar desapercibida.

Salir de ahí no les resultó fácil: de pronto el área se había llenado y ya no tendrían privacidad.

A las señas se coordinaron y decidieron reagruparse en el techo del domo, debiendo tomar cada uno distintas rutas. Se tardaron en llegar, sobre todo Emma, quien iba por la vida sin miraculous, y hubo que esperarla unos minutos, pero cuando por fin se reunieron, fue como si no hubieran tenido que evacuar a la rápida…

Se tardaron en hablar… y el silencio hubiera sido más incómodo si Emma no hubiera sacado su celular en silencio. Entonces proyectó un video en un trozo de pared cercano.

Allí aparecía Louis, tendido en un camastro y evidentemente con fiebre. Un trapo húmedo cubría su frente y sus ojos, pero no se lo veía nada cómodo. Su mano derecha estaba completamente vendada y se le notaban varios golpes en la piel. Sin duda había recibido una buena paliza. Plagg estaba echado sobre su pecho, y también parecía estar sufriendo los efectos de la fiebre. El lugar era cerrado y hubiera sido muy lúgubre de no ser porque se notaba habitado y bastante iluminado. ¿Parecía ser una enfermería o algo?

"_Louis… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Love? Repítelo__, por favor: haz un esfuerzo._" Decía una chica con un fuerte acento escocés en el vídeo. Ésta lo tenía tomado de la mano izquierda y mantenía un ojo pegado a los monitores, vigilándolos.

_"Un… guardián de miraculous… dice… que se llevó a Tikki… ¡Les Invalides!… él lo robó… Hmmpf…"_

_"¡No te calles, Louis! ¡Sigue__!_" Se escuchó la voz de Emma, quien aparentemente estaba grabando el suceso. _"¿Fue el maestro Fu?"_

_"¡Hmpf…!" _El joven se agitó adolorido y angustiado.

_"¡Chaton!"_

La chica escocesa miró a la cámara. Sus enormes ojos grises estaban llenos de preocupación, pero también se veía un brillo de asombro en ellos. ¡Una pista! Por fin nueva información después de tantos años…

"_Llevo una hora entera tratando que diga más, pero en vano."_

_"No fue Fu. Marinette… intentó detenerlo. La paralizó con magia… le quitaron…"_ Dijo de pronto Plagg, tan afiebrado como Louis. Aun así, se lo veía más coherente, o eso parecía. Daba la impresión que estaba en automático. _"… No fue Fu. Fu nunca supo…"_

_"¡Papá Plagg!"_

_"Alguien entró a la casa… ¡Adrien!" _Plagg apretó los ojos y tembló, como preso de la fiebre.

_"Kwami, ¿quién era ese guardián?"_ Preguntó la escocesa.

_"… no sé…" _Admitió el Kwami, quien producto del esfuerzo y la fiebre se puso emocional._ "Marinette estaba paralizada… no pudo defenderse… ¡Se llevó a mi Sucrette!" _

Plagg comenzó a revolcarse en sus recuerdos y se abandonó a la inconsciencia de la fiebre. La escocesa miró hacia la cámara con mucha decisión, pero sin saber por dónde empezar. Sin embargo, lo que sea que haya visto, la movió a suavizar el rostro, dejar el lado de Louis y a abrazar a Emma. El foco de la cámara cambió por unos instantes, enfocando a una de las paredes… ¿esos eran huesos humanos?

_"No debiste haber escuchado eso de tu mamá, lass."_ Le dijo como si le pidiera una disculpa. _"Es la primera vez que Plagg habla en este rato."_

_"¡Estoy bien! Dame cinco minutos." _La cámara volvió a enfocar a Louis, esta vez revelando más detalles de su entorno, como el monitor y las vías a las que estaba conectado. ¡**FLOR de paliza** había recibido, sin duda! _"Hay que decirle esto a mis padrinos y a Madame D'Alençon. ¡No entiendo ni m**rda de esto!"_

_"¡Estas incoherencias deben tener sentido! Emma." _La escocesa la tomó por los hombros. _"¡¿Recuerdas donde estaba _Les Invalides_?!"_

_"¡No sé ni cómo lucía el p**o edificio y quieres que recuerde donde m**rda…!"_

**_"¡EMMA, TE OÍ! ¡LENGUAJE!"_**

El video se cortaba abruptamente, dejando tanto a Chat Noir como Ladybug bastante perplejos y con la sensación de tener las tripas vaciadas. Miraron de reojo a Matagot, como si les sorprendiese que estuviese tan campante por la vida después de haberlo visto tan desmejorado en ese camastro. Por si fuera poco, en la grabación, justo antes de terminar, había resonado la voz de Kagami regañando a Emma por su lenguaje, sin mencionar que todo indicaba que el complejo de _Les Invalides_ ya no existía. Ahora, pudiera ser que Tikki estuviera oculta ahí, pero eso no explicaba el viaje de estos dos.

"No recuerdo haber dicho nada de eso." Confesó Matagot, encogiéndose de hombros. "Mis recuerdos de _ese día_ en específico son bien vagos, exceptuando por el dolor."

"No vamos a encontrar a nuestra Tikki en este tiempo, pero sí necesitamos información sobre este edificio. Su ubicación, orientación, donde estaba la tumba del emperador." Emma suspiró angustiada. "¡Este sitio es enorme y en el futuro está hecho m**rda! ¡Me estoy tardando mil años en conseguir los datos que necesito!"

"Eso mientras nos las ingeniamos para que a estos dos no los maten." Matagot levantó la cabeza como mirando el cielo, con una sonrisa perdida como si estuviera pensando en alguien. "Quizás en el futuro, Maeve ya ha taladrado todo este predio para estas alturas en nuestro tiempo…"

"A ver, pongamos las cosas claras." Dijo de pronto Chat Noir con decisión. "De mantener a _ma lady_ a salvo me encargo yo." Afirmó Chat Noir muy decidido. "¡No me voy a dejar quitar mi miraculous!"

"Les ayudaremos a obtener estos planos. ¡Y a detener a la Lila que vino del futuro!" Añadió Ladybug muy decidida, empuñando las manos. "¡Todo tiene una solución! En este tema no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados."

"¡Menos yo! ¡**MENOS** después de saber todo esto!" Añadió Chat Noir.

"Ya nos hemos enfrentado a muchos problemas. ¡No dejaré que me quiten a Tikki!" Ladybug bajó los hombros, dejando escapar un poco de angustia. "O que les pase algo a ustedes…"

"Podemos ayudarlos a conseguir las pistas que necesitan." Añadió Chat Noir. "París es nuestra responsabilidad después de todo." El gato miró hacia Ladybug con cierta tristeza, pero mucha ternura. "Este gato se encarga…"

Emma hizo un puchero involuntario. No tenía recuerdos de sus padres, ni uno solo, y escuchar a este par de chiquillos hablando así, la enterneció más de la cuenta. No debería ser así: Ladybug y Chat Noir no tenían más de 14 años, y sí, eran sus padres, pero… ¡todavía **no lo** eran! ¿Cómo era posible que dijeran eso? ¿Acaso lo decían por cumplir? ¡¿Tenían idea de las implicancias que…?!

"¡Transformación fuera!"

"¡**LOUIS**!"

Louis deshizo su transformación. En su lugar quedó un joven de 23 años, quien bajó rápidamente la mirada, como queriendo ocultar sus ojos. Emma no tardó en buscar entre sus muchos bolsillos unas gafas de sol, que dejó en las manos a su hermano. Louis se las puso en seguida. Sobre su otra mano, la del anillo, Plagg recobraba el aliento. Chat Noir sonrió de costado: en cualquier momento comenzaría a demandar su queso.

El kwami abrió los ojos… o más bien uno solo. Aguantó la respiración y se volteó hacia Louis.

"Ya me darás mi queso, _minet_." Le dijo más por costumbre que por exigencia real. Plagg entonces se volvió hacia Chat Noir y Ladybug. ¡E Hizo un Puchero grande como la vida misma! "¡Chat Noir!"

"¡Plagg! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!" Exclamó Chat Noir al verlo. ¡Su Kwami del futuro estaba tuerto!

"¡Chat Noir!" Plagg se limpió la cara con una patita. "¡Ladybug!" Añadió dejando caer gruesos lagrimones, totalmente en contra de su personalidad.

Acto seguido, Plagg echó a volar y se abalanzó sobre el pecho de Chat Noir, echándose a llorar con ganas. El muchacho se conmovió: entendía que este Plagg debía haber echado mucho de menos a su versión adulta y que seguramente había estado ahí cuando… ocurrió todo eso, pero no tenía corazón para negarle consuelo. Casi por inercia le rascó la cabecita.

"Creo que a mi Plagg le va a dar un infarto cuando te vea, Plagg. ¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo?"

"¡No sé cómo no me ha dado a mí un infarto!" Dijo Ladybug, quien acercándose a Chat Noir, también le rascó la cabecita a Plagg. "¡Cosita!" Añadió entristecida. La chica entonces se volvió hacia sus hijos, fijándose bien en Louis.

Había algo que le había estado molestando hacía rato y necesitaba aclarar sus dudas. El cómo se movía, como priorizaba el sonido, verlo en ese vídeo con la mitad de la cara cubierta y ahora… esas gafas…

"¿Qué tienes en los ojos, Louis?" Le preguntó Ladybug casi en un susurro.

"Está ciego." Respondió Chat Noir antes que Louis pudiera responder. "¿O me equivoco?"

* * *

**Casa de Lila Rossi. **

_En esos momentos._

Gabriel Agreste podía irse a la quinta puñeta si le preguntaban. ¡Para lo único que servía ese bueno para nada era para akumatizarla! ¿Qué se creía? ¡Debería darse con una piedra en el pecho que ella decidiera graciosamente ayudarlo en sus ridículos planes! ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Ah sí claro, conseguir esos ridículos miraculous y a ella que la partiera un rayo. Si no fuera porque era el padre del amor de su vida, ya habría intentado quitarle su miraculous.

"Justamente eso es lo que debería hacer. ¡Seguramente haría un mejor trabajo como Papillón que él mismo!"

En serio, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser acabar con dos tipos que no podían ser mucho mayores que ella? O Papillón era un inepto sin destrezas sociales o derechamente un inútil desconectado del mundo. Lila arrugó la nariz. ¿Para qué hacía todo este escándalo con los akumas y los miraculous? Tenía que significar algo importante o no arriesgaría tanto.

"Me pregunto qué será." Dijo Lila en voz alta. "¿Qué buscas, Papillón?"

"Quiere pedir un deseo. ¿Puedes creerlo?"

Lila se incorporó de golpe en su cama, pese al dolor que eso le produjo en la pierna. De pronto, sentada en su silla de escritorio, estaba la mujer del otro día, la que vio en los pasillos del colegio. La miraba con curiosidad y quizás algo de disgusto.

"¡Ay mírate nada más!" Le dijo con falsa empatía. "No recordaba que fueras tan insípida."

"¡¿Tú de dónde sales?!"

Esta mujer la ponía nerviosa, pero por su orgullo no iba a permitir demostrárselo. ¡Ella era Volpina! Eso tenía que valer de algo.

"¿Qué importa de dónde salgo? Estoy aquí no."

La mujer se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer su habitación, pasando el dedo por las paredes y revisando algunas de sus cosas, a veces con cierto asco en la cara. Lila irguió más la espalda, todo lo que podía sin moverse: su herida no amenazaba su vida, pero de que dolía, dolía, y no quería hacer esfuerzos innecesarios.

"¿Quién eres y como entraste?"

"¿Por qué tendría que contarle mis secretos a alguien como tú?"

"Yo no te he preguntado nada. Tu sola llegaste aquí sin que te llamara."

Lila entrecerró los ojos, dedicándole una mirada desafiante a la recién llegada. La mujer la observó varios instantes por encima de su hombro, hasta que por fin decidió acercarse a ella. La miró por encima de sus gafas de sol, con soberbia y frialdad. Lila bien le hubiera gruñido cuando la mujer la tomó por el mentón.

"¿Sabes? Hace algunos años hubo un chiquillo de no más de 10 años, que me miró igual de feo." La mujer se relamió los labios y levantó la mano derecha, haciendo aparecer un puñal sucio. "Ordené que le arrancaran los ojos con esto antes de matarlo… a él y a su **PATÉTICA FAMILIA**."

La mujer lanzó el puñal contra la pared, clavándolo contra un póster de Adrien Agreste, que se quedó viendo con mucha intensidad, como si fuera a hacer un agujero, pero sin decidir si odiar o no a la persona de la imagen. Del susto, Lila dio un respingo… esto ya no le estaba gustando.

"¿Qué clase de loca eres y que haces aquí?"

"¡No seas insolente!" La mujer se volteó hacia ella y la miró desde su altura. "¡He mandado gente a la guillotina **por menos**! ¡Respétame, Volpina!"

"¡Bájate del pony y háblame claro, que no soy ni adivina! Tampoco tengo porqué respetarte."

Lila cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe. La mujer había dado un paso hacia ella con toda la intención de cruzarle la cara de lado a lado, pero aquello nunca pasó. Abrió un ojo y luego el otro, sintiendo por instantes una presencia tan ominosa que le hizo sentir susto… pero en un cambio de actitud, la extraña relajó su presencia y hasta se hizo tolerable.

"No me temas, Lila Rossi. Alil Issor es mi nombre."

"Bien _madame Issor_… ¡**Fuera De Mi Casa**! Mi madre puede venir en cualquier momento y no le va a gustar…"

"¿A quién engañas, chiquilla? Tu madre te dijo que está en el trabajo, pero en verdad se fue a tener una cita con ese novio que tiene." Lila cerró la boca en el acto. "Le estorbas niña, lo sabes. Ella no te quiere."

"¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"¿Qué quieres tú de mí? Me parece que no me estás entendiendo." Alil Issor se sentó en la cama junto a ella, e hizo aparecer un viejo libro entre sus manos. "¡Soy tu hada madrina!"

Lila parpadeó algunos instantes, pero sorprendida no estaba. O eso quiso aparentar.

"Mi Hada Madrina. O sea que te puedo pedir deseos."

"Claro… ciertamente yo decidiré si te los cumplo o no, pero… prefiero que tengas eso."

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Es un regalo, una vieja reliquia familiar de los Rossi… aprenderás con ese libro. Yo aprendí mucho."

"¿Por qué lo tenías tú? ¿Y qué puedo aprender yo de esta basura?"

"Haces muchas preguntas Lila Rossi."

"Y tú no respondes ninguna."

Alil tomó el libro, el que comenzó a brillar ni bien lo abrió. Lila pudo sentir la energía que fluía de sus páginas y supo enseguida que contenía algún tipo de magia. Sin embargo, era magia diferente de la que había sentido cuando tuvo el libro de los Miraculous, se la notaba más independiente, más… atrayente incluso.

"Al graduarme de la secundaria, tuve un encontrón con una compañera. Al parecer es ilegal eliminar a la competencia, por lo que pasé un tiempo en la cárcel. Al salir, me fui a Italia por un tiempo… encontré el libro en una antiquísima propiedad de tu Familia."

"Épico." Dijo Lila cruzándose de brazos y muy escéptica. "¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo."

"Será un apoyo al poder que te darán tus miraculous. ¿No te imaginas acaso controlando la ciudad con akumas y magia?"

"No, la verdad." Lila mentía, pero no digamos que quería mostrar entusiasmo alguno frente a esta mujer, en la que no confiaba ni un segundo. Alil le hizo un desprecio.

"Sé que harás un mejor trabajo que Papillón en un futuro. Pero para eso necesitas poder y este libro te lo dará… Los miraculous no sirven de nada." Claramente esto era una mentira, pero Alil tenía buenas razones para guiar el interés de Lila lejos de los miraculous. "Ese libro te dará poder que necesitas"

"¿Y para qué quiero poder?"

"¿Por qué no lo quieres? Podrías… quedarte con tu Adrien Agreste, o matar a esa amiguita tuya, la _china_ esa, Marinette." Alil suspiró satisfecha al ver el respingo que dio Lila y la chispa de interés en sus ojos. "¿Sabías que solo hacen falta **_seis_** segundos para sofocar a una persona apretándole el cuello?"

"Sí, lo sabía." Mintió Lila con agilidad. "Dime algo: Si los miraculous son inútiles ¿por qué tienes tres?"

"La curiosidad mató a la zorra." Dijo Alil poniéndose de pie y alejándose del alcance de Lila, en el caso que la chiquilla quisiera tomar alguna de sus joyas milagrosas. Fue entonces que notó la herida en su pierna. "¿Qué te pasó en la pierna? Le preguntó extrañada: no recordaba ninguna herida de esa naturaleza durante su infancia.

Lila sonrió de costado y tomó el libro. Sonrió de costado y ladeó la cabeza.

"Haces muchas preguntas, Alil Issor." Le dijo con picardía.

Alil, o más bien la futura Lila Rossi, se rió con ganas antes de callarse. Le iba a gustar trabajar con su versión más joven. ¡Menos mal que la había encontrado! Ella podía hacer su trabajo sucio y así no tendría que acercarse a Adrien o a Marinette.

¡Qué lástima por su versión joven! Lloraría mucho cuando el muchacho muriese, si es que todo salía como lo había planeado, pero… la venganza sería suya a fin de cuentas.

"¿Te enseño a leer el libro?"

"Tengo tiempo."

Sin duda, sería un día interesante.

* * *

**Domo de _Les Invalides_.**

_En esos momentos._

"… es verdad. No veo nada."

Louis bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado. Fue una acción muy sutil de parte suya y solo la percibieron porque estaban muy pendientes de él. Emma bufó y sonrió de oreja a oreja, dándole una amistosa palmada a su hermano en la espalda, antes de poner sus manos sobre sus caderas.

"Créanme que eso no ha sido impedimento para nada." Explicó a modo de defensa y llena de orgullo. "¡Da palizas de antología!"

"¡Ya dame mi bastón, Emma!"

"… Sobre todo cuando cree que Maeve está mirando…"

"¡Bastón!"

"Eso sí, no lo dejamos cocinar."

Emma sacó de la mochila que llevaba un bastón blanco que puso sobre las manos de Louis, quien lo desplegó con destreza en el aire (y quizás tratando de pegarle a propósito a su hermana a modo de _accidente_). No sentía que fueran a irse, aún tenían cosas que explicar; Ladybug tuvo la sensación de que Louis no parecía sentirse muy cómodo con las manos vacías… sobre todo algo tan importante como un bastón que lo ayudara a tener una idea de su entorno. ¡Estaba ciego! ¡Era ciego y aun así utilizaba un miraculous! Observó la interacción que tenía con su Emma, la que tenía notas muy saludables: eran un par de hermanos bastante normales.

Sintió un latido muy raro en su corazón, como que lo sintió apretado.

"¡Chat Noir! ¡Fue todo muy horrible!" Plagg seguía inconsolable. Levantó la cabeza, dejando ver su lloroso y ahora único ojito. "¡Los cuidé! En serio me esforcé. Los cuidé todo lo bien que pude…"

"No me cabe duda, Plagg." Le dijo Chat Noir con calma, sin dejar de rascarle la cabeza. Le conmovía mucho la emoción del kwami, y al mismo tiempo le sorprendía. Tenía que recordar darle las gracias a este Plagg y al suyo… Levantó la mirada de pronto.

Emma dio un salto: había estado caminando en su dirección, pero cruzar miradas con él la hizo dar un brinco atrás y a deshacer lo andado. Volvió junto a su hermano y lo sujetó del brazo, quien se la sacudió por primera vez desde que estaban reunidos.

"¡No volverá a pasar!"

"¿Qué no volverá a pasar qué cosa?" Preguntó Chat Noir. Plagg dejó de llorar y miró hacia atrás, hacia la muchacha.

Curioso, este par había mantenido una notoria distancia de ellos en todo momento, y no habían dado indicios de querer acercarse, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Sin embargo, era evidente que los dos querían acercarse más. Una mirada hacia Ladybug le confirmó que ella estaba notando lo mismo.

"Errr… Papá Plagg se las dio de rudo antes de viajar… Errr… yo…" Emma tomó aire. "… Hmm. Quería ver cómo estaba, nada más."

"¡_Minette_! ¡Me dejas en vergüenza!" Le reclamó Plagg desde los brazos de Chat Noir. El kwami alzó vuelo y flotó hasta la chica, a quien le apartó un mechón de la cara con bastante cariño. "¿No ves que estoy teniendo un momento emocional? ¡No veía a estos dos desde que…!"

"¿Te dijo _Papá_ Plagg?" Preguntó Chat Noir burlón. El kwami abrió su ojo como plato y se volvió hacia el muchacho. Lo miró con el ojo muy abierto y le sacó la lengua, gesto imitado por el gato. Entonces decidió volar hasta Ladybug y posarse en sus manos.

"¿Por qué te detuviste? Exijo mis mimos."

"¡**OYE**!" Chat Noir quiso apartarlo de Ladybug de un zarpazo, pero la chica se quitó a tiempo.

"¡Ya déjalo, _Chaton_!" Ladybug se rió nerviosa y volvió a rascarle la cabecita a Plagg. "¡Pobre tú! ¡Mira cómo te dejaron el ojito!"

Emma tomó valor y se acercó otro paso, pero en el último momento miró fugaz en dirección de su hermano, quien parecía estar probando el techo que pisaban con su bastón. Retrocedió y se acercó a él para describirle el área. Además, no se sentía bien, como que la cabeza la tenía abombada. ¡Demasiadas emociones!

"Louis." Lo llamó Ladybug de pronto. "¿Cómo quedaste ciego?"

"¿Quién fue?" Añadió Chat Noir, casi siseando. "¡No creas que no me fijé en las cicatrices!"

"Lila Rossi. Ella es la Papillón del futuro." Respondió Plagg sin ninguna duda. "Se desquició por completo. ¡Se Hizo Bruja! ¡Maldita Strega! Los mató a ustedes, mató a…"

"Ya les contamos eso, _Papá Plagg_." Lo atajó Louis. Plagg bajó los hombros y volvió a enjugarse una lágrima. "De las pocas cosas que recuerdo de ese día…" Continuó Louis con calma. "… una es haber estado forcejeando con alguien que me redujo con facilidad, mientras la Strega…" Se detuvo unos instantes antes de seguir. Saltaba a la vista que este tema le resultaba difícil. "… Me veo a mi mismo jalando los cabellos de Lila, pero me golpearon con mucha fuerza. Alguien me sujetó y como no podía moverme… la miré feo. ¡Todo lo desafiante que pude!… Le ordenó a un akuma que iba con ella que me arrancaran los ojos. Recuerdo que me apuñalaron también… Me dejó por muerto…"

"¡Lila no estaba sola!" Dijo Ladybug.

"No. Estaba con al menos unos tres cómplices." Gruñó Louis. "Un akuma y dos tipos que vaya a saber Dios de donde salieron."

"¿Y por qué no me transformé?" Quiso saber Chat Noir, notando que de pronto Ladybug se había sujetado de su brazo.

"Me estaba preguntando lo mismo…" Susurró Ladybug. La lúgubre actitud que tomaron sus hijos fue su respuesta. No sabían. "¿Plagg? ¿Estabas ahí ese día?"

"Sí, pero apenas recuerdo muy pocas cosas… la primera puñalada por ejemplo, que Adrien sí se transformó después de eso, pero… lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estoy poniendo a Emma a salvo… Nada más." El kwami se llevó una manito a su ojito tuerto y suspiró profundo. "Priorizó la seguridad de su _minette_ antes que su integridad… y por eso me la confió."

El kwami no parecía hablar mucho de eso, pero era un hecho que lo recordaba casi todos los días. Se había jurado a sí mismo honrar ese voto de confianza hasta el último suspiro de la vida de Louis y Emma. Apretó los dientes recordando lo que seguía a ese recuerdo… el cómo guiaba a una pequeña de cuatro años por la calle a toda carrera en la mitad de la noche, hasta que por fin dieron con esa patrulla, cuyos ocupantes, al ver a la niña sola por la calle y con sus ropas llenas de la sangre de su padre, se apresuraron a ayudar… sacudió la cabeza. Ese recuerdo le daba pesadillas.

Todos sintieron un vuelco raro en el corazón ni bien Plagg terminó de hablar.

"Sabemos que esa hija de p**a no sabe de sus identidades secretas. No es muy brillante." Comentó Emma. "La Strega está convencida que Ladybug y Chat Noir eran personas diferentes, pero que eran amigos de ustedes… quería secuestrarlos para que ellos aparecieran a salvarles."

"¡_Minette_!" La reprendió Plagg. "¡Esa boca!"

"Tampoco sabía que ustedes dos estaban casados." Continuó Louis, soplándose el flequillo. "Eso la terminó de despechar y del berrinche los mató como lo hizo… Junto con Hugo y casi conmigo."

"¡Hugo!" Exclamaron Ladybug y Chat Noir al mismo tiempo.

"Nuestro hermano mayor. Tenía 12 cuando murió."

"¿Tuve tres hijos?" Preguntó Ladybug, sintiéndose de pronto muy sofocada, como si la realidad por fin comenzara a pegarle en la cara. "Lila Rossi nos mató a Adrien, a uno de mis hijos y a mí; a ti te dejó ciego y a Emma… ¿Plagg? ¿Le hicieron algo a Emma?"

Ladybug se sorprendió a si misma muy asustada. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué se angustiaba por algo que ni siquiera había pasado todavía? ¿Por algo de lo que ni siquiera tenía pruebas?

"No. Chat Noir la sacó de la casa a tiempo y la escondí bien. Se quitó el miraculous para que yo pudiera ponerla a salvo. Nunca la dejé sola."

"¡¿Dónde estaba Tikki?!" Insistió como si no quisiera aceptar que a esas alturas ya se la habían robado.

Plagg negó con la cabeza, avergonzado. Estaba seguro de que Tikki, de haber estado con Marinette ese día, no habría permitido que la desgracia se desatara como lo hizo. Sobre lo otro, aún después de todo este tiempo, el Kwami todavía no entendía bien las razones del por qué Adrien se había quitado el miraculous y deshecho su transformación aquél día… o donde estaría su _Sucrette_.

Quizás nunca lo sabría.

Los primeros indicios sobre el paradero de Tikki habían venido años después, producto de recuerdos febriles, gracias a los cuales había recordado aquél episodio del misterioso guardián de miraculous, pero aun así no lograba hilar más fino. La única pista que tenían era _Les Invalides_. En serio, por más que se esforzaba y asistía a terapia con Iván Bruel en el futuro, ¡nada! No recordaba nada…

"No me siento bien." Confesó entonces Ladybug, sorprendiendo a todos. Chat Noir se volvió hacia ella y se alarmó: abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su lady muy pálida, y que su labio temblaba y que había adquirido una tonalidad azulina en las mejillas. Todo producto del estrés.

"¿Ladybug?"

"¿_Ma lady_?"

"Discúlpenme… yo…"

Y entonces se le doblaron las rodillas, dejándose caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Chat Noir alcanzó a sujetarla antes que se diera un porrazo más fuerte.

Ladybug se había desmayado.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: F_****_uertes Impresiones y Cómo Lidiar con Ellas_**

_… a toda carrera. Nino se rascó la nuca y suspiró. ¿Qué mosco le había picado a su compadre? Estos tres últimos días había estado muy raros, más o menos desde ese ataque akuma. Hmm… poco antes le había dicho a Adrien que Marinette lo miraba más de la cuenta. ¿Acaso por fin le había caído la teja y la estaba notando? Si era así…_

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿Alguien ha visto los pedazos de mi corazón? Saltaron por todas partes, aun lo estoy recogiendo con cuchara… Sigo con mi infarto post Chat Blanc. Bueno… fueron varios ataques y un patatús. Me va a costar recuperarme de esa impresión, fue mucho para mi pobre kokoro. Gabriel Agreste es un psicópata malparido. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**¡DEBÍ PONER ESO! JAJAJA, Randa,** esa idea habría quedado genial al final de esa lista de nombres. ¡**BURRO**! Me hiciste saltar lágrimas de risa cuando te leí y reimaginé la situación. Ten, una galletita y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡Muchas gracias **Manu**! Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para escribir. Ahora, no creo que volvamos a ver a Chat Blanc de nuevo en la serie, lo cuál para mi es un verdadero alivio. Adrien sufrió mucho con esa akumatización. Ten, una galletita y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Sí, mataron a Hugo, cosa que Abby me reclama cada vez que sale el tema, **Shion**. Lila es una persona que sabe acumular odios muy bien, pero bueno, por algo es una villana. Adrien, en aquella ocasión, tuvo que pensar muy rápido y como estaba más cerca de Emma, primero la puso a salvo a ella antes de lanzarse de cabeza contra quienes atacaban su familia. Le entregó el anillo a su hija solo para que Plagg pudiera quedarse con ella, esconderla y cuidarla. Lamentablemente pasó lo que tenía que pasar y aquí los tienes. Sobre la Tikki del futuro, créeme… el que busca, encuentra y ¡Vaya que la están buscando en el futuro! Ten, una galletita y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! **

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, NEWFAN! ¡QUÉ ALEGRÍA VERTE POR ESTE LADO! **Me has hecho el día y mucho más al saber que estás siguiendo esta locura mía que me golpeó de pronto la cabeza. ¡Oh sí! Emma necesita terapia de chancla y jabón respecto de su vocabulario, que váyase a saber de donde lo aprendió, porque sus padrinos no hablaban así. Lo trágico es que se ha moderado un montón. Mi madre me hubiera quitado el hábito con dos chanclazos. ¡Conste! No hay que imitarla… Ten, una galletita y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	7. Chap 6: Fuertes Impresiones

_Tras despertar en la enfermería, Marinette tiene escasos segundos de paz antes de que la realidad le pegue en la cara. Adrien no está mucho mejor, pero se las arregla. Plagg tiene que hacer control de daños. Por otro lado, Emma es la típica hermana menor. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Sigo sin recuperarme de Chat Blanc. He visto el capítulo un par de veces más y me mata cada vez que noto un detalle nuevo. En serio: alguien llame a servicios infantiles, Adrien está en peligro. ¡Necesito abrazarlo! Con ese padre me sorprende profundamente que el muchacho no sea un pequeño delincuente juvenil. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Sugiero uso de pelotita antiestrés. Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto, sobre todo el de Emma. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 6: Fuertes Impresiones y Cómo Lidiar con Ellas**

**Enfermería del Colegio Françoise Dupont.**

_Lunes, media hora más tarde._

Le dio la impresión de que llevaba al menos unos 40 segundos despierta. Por lo visto su cuerpo había despertado antes que su cerebro, pero no se asustó. Reconoció en seguida el techo de la enfermería de su colegio. Pestañeó inquieta: todavía tenía ese mal sabor de boca y la sensación de haber vivido un sueño muy real que todavía no lograba recordar del todo.

Bueno, sí… como que poco a poco iba recuperando recuerdos… como la chica de los ojos zafiro o el _chat noir_ ciego… No debió haber visto la serie de Daredevil en streaming… Louis… Emma… Abrió los ojos en su totalidad. ¡_Les Invalides_! No… no era un sueño. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo las ganas de respirar profundo. ¿Se había desmayado? Lo más probable.

¡Oh, espérense un momento! ¿Cómo había llegado a la enfermería?

"¡¿Es que no vas a decir qué le pasó?! ¡Por favor, Adrien! ¡Tú estabas con ella! La trajiste tú mismo."

"¡Es que no sé qué le pasó!"

"Alya, déjalo en paz: sabes que Marinette…"

"¡Marinette Nada! ¡Lleva como mil años inconsciente!"

"Despertará en cualquier momento." Se oyó la voz de la enfermera, madame Lacroix. "Joven Agreste: trate de hacer memoria. ¿Le pasaba algo a mademoiselle Dupain–Cheng cuando se desmayó?"

Esto hizo que Marinette abriera los ojos como platos aún más, pero aun así tuvo suficiente auto disciplina como para no dar un salto por los aires. Disimuladamente levantó las manos, como tratando de ver si tenía o no la transformación activada. Tikki apareció ante sus ojos en ese momento, con una mirada dulce y preocupada, prodigándole algunas caricias y haciéndole señas de que todo estaba bien. Marinette ladeó la cabeza: pudo ver a la enfermera, Alya, Nino, Adrien y a mademoiselle Bustier no lejos.

Adrien estaba de un color rojo bermellón bastante notorio. Miraba fijo al suelo, con las manos empuñadas y se le notaba muy nervioso, como si se hubiera quedado sin excusas, tratando de ignorar el acoso al que Alya lo sometía.

Cierto. Adrien era Chat Noir.

Chat Noir era Adrien.

Su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida era la misma persona. Chat Noir era Adrien Agreste… había friendzoneado a Chat Noir porque estaba enamorada de Adrien Agreste. Como que se sintió caer al vacío. ¿Podía su vida ser más caótica?

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Agreste?" Preguntó Alya muy demandante.

"¡Que le dije que se veía bien!" Respondió Adrien con firmeza y mucha timidez, aunque en voz alta.

Todos quienes le escuchaban se quedaron callados, como quien espera por más detalles. Adrien los habría mandado a todos a la quinta puñeta (ganas no le faltaban), pero en serio, no podía y evidentemente no lo dejarían tranquilo sino hasta que diera detalles.

"Fue cuando estábamos regresando a los salones. Vi que se detuvo un instante a arreglar su zapato o algo… y por lo del incendio, yo… err… me acerqué a ver si estaba bien… y…" Adrien se pasó la mano por la nuca, más rojo que nunca. "Le dije que se veía bien."

"Oh." Dijo mademoiselle Bustier. El _¿qué más?_ quedó implícito.

"¡Se puso muy roja! Se levantó, agitó los brazos, algo me dijo, no le entendí nada y luego me quedó mirando y… ¡Pah!, se desmayó." Explicó Adrien de corrido. "De suerte no más alcancé a sujetarla."

¡Ah, qué lindo! Eso que contaba Adrien nunca había pasado: todo lo que contaron Louis y Emma había terminado por abrumarla y de pronto lidiar con esa presión se tornó difícil. Había sentido un hormigueo en los labios, en los pies y las manos, y como que no procesaba el aire. ¡Se sintió pésimo!, tan mal que por lo visto su sistema tuvo que reiniciar. ¿Dónde estarían Louis y Emma ahora? ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta ahí? ¡¿En serio Adrien la había cargado de nuevo?! **OOOOH, ESO ERA MARAVILLOSO**, aunque no se acordase… y…

… y ahora que lo pensaba… también se habría desmayado si Adrien le hubiera dicho que se veía linda…

"Suena como Marinette." Dijo de pronto Nino.

"Pues sí, lo admito." Reconoció Alya.

"Mademoiselle Dupain–Cheng es impresionable." Dijo la enfermera. "Ha estado bajo mucha presión últimamente. ¡Pobrecilla!"

Bueno, no más de la normal, en serio: a estas alturas de su vida, Marinette ya estaba curada de espanto. Aunque lo de sus hijos en verdad la había sacado de onda. ¡Por Dios! Iba a tener tres hijos con Adrien. ¡Se iba a casar con Agreste! Iban a tener tres hijos y los iban a matar a casi todos y…

¡Ay Válgame!

Adrien la estaba mirando fijo. ¡Se dio cuenta que estaba despierta! Se obligó a respirar. Inhalar y exhalar. ¡Era fácil! Tan solo debía mantener la calma.

"¡Estás despierta!" Exclamó aliviado y con un tono de voz que le recordó tanto a Chat Noir que llegó a asustarla. De hecho…

**"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Marinette se incorporó de golpe en la camilla, enviando todo su autocontrol por la ventana. Bien se hubiera tapado con las sábanas de haber podido, pero no tenía ninguna puesta. Y en sus aleteos por levantarse, casi se cae al suelo.

**"¡MARINETTE!"** Alya corrió a su lado dispuesta a abrazarla, pero en vez de hacer eso, tuvo que sujetarla para evitar que cayera. "¡Calma amiga! Estás a salvo."

"A**AA**aaaaAd**RIE**N yo…. ¡no me desmayé! Solo cerré mis ojos unos momentos y ¡**AAHAHAHAHAA**!" Marinette se sacudió a Alya de encima y se dejó caer sobre la camilla boca abajo. "Alya, dile que le agradezco y quejs**hdd**wklsd…"

La profesora Bustier y la enfermera intercambiaron miradas. Sí, esa era la Marinette que tanto querían. Nino se rió por lo bajo al tiempo que Alya levantaba una ceja. Adrien por su parte sentía el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que por momentos creyó que éste escaparía de su pecho. Se sentía muy raro y acongojado.

"Adrien, Marinette dice que…"

"¡Nino! ¡Dile a Marinette que no es nada!" Se apresuró en decir Adrien, presa de los nervios. "Que cuando quiera la cargo de nuevo. ¡Yo feliz!"

"¿Bro? ¿Está todo bien?"

"¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!"

Quizás si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, Adrien habría estado más en control de la situación, pero no digamos que esto era normal. También estaba sobrepasado por todo lo que se había enterado ese día, ¿pueden culparlo? Además el grito que pegó Marinette no lo ayudó en nada a mantener la calma.

"Yo… ¡Tengo Que Ir Al Baño!"

Dicho y hecho, Adrien salió corriendo de la enfermería a toda carrera como alma que lleva el diablo. Nino se rascó la nuca y suspiró. ¿Qué mosco le había picado a su compadre? Estos tres últimos días había estado muy raro, más o menos desde ese ataque akuma del viernes anterior. Hmm… poco antes le había dicho a Adrien que Marinette lo miraba más de la cuenta. ¿Acaso por fin le había caído la teja y la estaba notando? Si era así… ¡En serio! ¿Qué clase de **IMBÉCIL** era su amigo que huía de la chica? ¡¿**TAN** tímido era?!

"Eso fue anticlimático." Caline Bustier se volvió hacia Marinette, quien se había incorporado unos instantes para ver mejor. "¿Te sientes bien? Voy a llamar a tus papás y…"

"¡**ESTUPENDO**! Estoy Estupendo. Yo Necesito Cinco Minutos y… **¡¿ADRIEN ME CARGÓ DE NUEVO?!**"

¿Y Louis, Emma? ¿Dónde habían ido a parar? Marinette miró a todos lados como esperando que la respuesta le cayera del techo, pero no. Tenía ganas de llorar, nada de lo que veía explicaba lo que le estaba pasando. Se dejó caer sobre la camilla boca abajo, como si esperase que le cayera un rayo encima. ¡AAAAY! ¡Sentía como si siguiera cayendo! Como si la camilla no estuviera fija en el suelo. Comenzó a tener serias dificultades para respirar, sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar de lo rápido que latía y que el mundo le daba vueltas. ¡Se Iba a morir en cualquier momento! En serio, no era drama. ¡Se iba a morir! Se iba a morir. ¡Se iba a morir muerta! **¡NO PODÍA RESPIRAR! ¡SE ESTABA INFARTANDO!**

Fue cuando sintió la mano de la enfermera.

"Calma corazón. No te pasó nada, estás a salvo. No te está pasando nada. Tampoco te cayó ningún edificio encima esta vez. Estás en mi enfermería, en tu colegio. ¡Calma!" Le dijo con una calma tan tierna que Marinette bien hubiera gritado de la frustración. La mujer había reconocido en seguida los síntomas de la joven. "Estás a salvo, vamos a respirar juntas…"

"Llamaré a sus padres. Marinette no puede seguir así: ese akuma le destrozó los nervios." La profesora Bustier le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Tranquila _petite_. Todo estará bien. Voy a llamar a tus papás y en lo que vienen a buscarte, haremos ejercicios de respiración."

Marinette no pudo evitar un puchero. Apenas comenzaba a calmarse, pero todavía tenía ganas de llorar amargamente. Abrió un ojo y miró hacia Alya, quien la miraba consternada y muy preocupada, mientras que Nino alternaba su mirada entre la puerta y ella misma, sin saber si debía o no ir tras Adrien. ¡Si tan solo supieran de lo que se había enterado recién! ¿Y creían que estaba con crisis de pánico causado por el estrés post traumático de que le hubiera caído un edificio encima hacía no más tres días? ¿Era en serio?

Al menos era buena excusa.

En el baño la situación no era muy diferente. Ciertamente con la evacuación, muchos padres llegaron a retirar a sus hijos y Monsieur Damocles había determinado que era mejor que las clases no continuaran. Aún quedaban estudiantes dando vueltas, en lo que sacaban sus cosas o quizás porqué razones. Por eso Adrien atravesó el patio y corrió hasta el baño más alejado de todos, el que revisó rápidamente para asegurarse que estaba solo, y se encerró en un cubículo.

¡Su Lady! ¡Estaba **aterrada** de él! Se llevó la mano al pecho y tragó saliva, quizás para reprimir los nervios que bullían en su estómago. O sea, Marinette lo reconoció, ¡sabía que él era Chat Noir y él sabía que ella era Ladybug! La misma **HERMOSA** chica con la que salvaba la capital de Francia día por medio, de la que siempre estuvo enamorado y que se sentaba detrás de él y… ¡**YA FUE**! No podía quedarse pegado en eso. Ahora tenía que mirar hacia adelante y quizás recuperar el tiempo perdido con su _princesse_… si ésta dejaba de gritar no más al verlo.

**¡MOMENTO!** Una vez Ladybug le había dicho que amaba a otro chico. ¿Quién sería? ¿alguien que conocía? ¿Era Nathaniel, Luka? ¡era Luka! Seguro que era él. ¿Y si Ladybug hubiera esperado que Chat Noir fuera Luka y se sentía decepcionada que fuera él? **¡OTRO MOMENTO!** ¿Y lo que le dijo Nino el otro día en el bus?

"¡Basta, Cachorro!" Exclamó Plagg de pronto, con mucha autoridad, dándole palmadas en las mejillas a modo de bofetones. "¡Tranquilízate que así no llegas a nada!"

"Plagg…" Balbuceó Adrien inflando las mejillas. Se puso un poco verde y se tapó la boca.

El kwami rodó los ojos al cielo y flotó hacia arriba, quitándose de en medio. Adrien en ese momento no pudo evitar más los nervios y se dobló sobre el excusado, vomitando hasta el desayuno (que ya había sido bastante poco). Plagg le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda sin decir nada, y esperó paciente hasta que Adrien recuperara la compostura. Vomitó dos veces más, cosa que lo dejó casi sin energía, y tras tirar la cadena un par de veces, Adrien se sentó y puso las manos sobre la cabeza.

"En serio, respira Adrien." Plagg lo tomó del mentón. "Ya pasó, cachorro. Estás entero y a salvo, igual tu lady." Añadió con firmeza. "Respira profundo… eso… ¡justo así!"

Plagg bien hubiera optado por una actitud más idiota, pero tuvo el tino de usar su criterio. Después de todo, era el adulto presente y conocía a Adrien bastante bien. Luego le haría bullying, pero ahora no. El muchacho lo quedó viendo fijo, y quizás emocionado.

"Gracias Plagg…"

"No es nada… Ahora, aparte de lo obvio, ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Ladybug es Marinette."

"Dije **aparte** de lo obvio."

"¡¿Sabías?!"

"Sí."

"¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?" Gruñó Adrien. Plagg suspiró.

"Primero, no puedo decir los nombres de los portadores de Kwamis." No era del todo verdad, pero Adrien no tenía por qué saber eso. "Segundo, intenté decírtelo, pero tienes la cabeza más dura que un pan de quince días."

Adrien suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Había sido un día largo y no pintaba que se fuera a poner mejor. ¡Qué día tan extraño! Y él sabía de días extraños, no en balde era Chat Noir. Ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó que iba a conocer a dos de sus tres hijos a los 14 años. ¡A dos, porque al tercero lo mataron! Iba a tener tres hijos. **¡TRES Y LE IBAN A MATAR A UNO!** Y lo peor… ¡Marinette! También iban a matar a Marinette. Y a él.

"Es horrible crecer sin papás…" Se lamentó de pronto Adrien angustiado.

"Cachorro… tienes a tu _père_ vivo…"

"Pero es lo mismo que nada, Plagg." Gruñó el muchacho. "De alguna manera también soy huérfano. Mi _maman_ lleva un año desaparecida y _père_…" Adrien bufó resentido. "Para _père_ soy más una mascota que un hijo."

"Me tienes a mí."

"Y te lo agradezco, pero…"

"Sé que no soy lo mismo, pero tengo que cuidar del humano que me provee de queso."

Adrien miró a Plagg un poco irritado, pero sonrió al cabo de unos segundos. Plagg le sonreía travieso, flotando frente a sus ojos como si nunca hubiera roto un huevo en la vida. Suspiró y tomó aire. No se sentía más tranquilo, pero al menos vomitar le había sacado mucha tensión del cuerpo.

"Luka está enamorado de Marinette. Creo que Marinette le corresponde…"

"Créeme que no es el caso, cachorro."

"¡Pero Luka se lo ha dicho a la cara!" Adrien palideció algunos colores. "Y se puso toda roja."

"¡Pfffft! ¡Cualquiera se pone rojo si le hablan así de bonito!" Le reclamó Plagg, cruzándose de brazos. Negó con la cabeza. "No, cachorro, Marinette no ama a Luka, solo tienes competencia."

"¡No sé qué hacer!"

"¡Yo sí! ¡Tienes que hablarle bonito! Regalarle queso y ya."

"No estás ayudando, Plagg."

"Y tú no estás viendo el bosque. Solo los árboles." El kwami bien le hubiera dado un coscorrón. "Ustedes son un par de nerviosos de lo peor. Ya que tienes competencia, ¡pelea por tu lady!"

"¡¿Pero y si no le gusto?!" Preguntó de nuevo el chiquillo. Plagg tenía ganas de azotarle la cara contra la pared. "Ladybug estaba enamorada de otro chico, por eso no me dio ni la hora. Yo, por estar enamorado _ma lady_ friendzoneé a mi princesa, que son la misma persona. ¿Y si no le gusto como Adrien? ¿O como Chat Noir?"

¡Adolescentes! Plagg volvió a rodar los ojos al cielo. Adrien por lo visto no había escuchado ni sus propias palabras. Esto iba a estar difícil, pero al mismo tiempo muy divertido.

"Lo único que te puedo aconsejar es… que empieces de cero y la cortejes. ¡Pero hablen y aclaren las cosas o van a estar sufriendo en balde! Al menos en una línea temporal se casaron y tuvieron hijos…"

"¡Que mató Lila Rossi!" Gruñó Adrien en un sorprendente cambio de humor. "La Lila de este tiempo ya me tenía crispada la paciencia, y ahora no la quiero cerca de mi familia." Aseguró apretando los puños. "¡Pero si me cruzo con la del futuro, **le va a ir mal**! Me vale tres hectáreas de v***a lo que pase: le va a ir mal."

"¡Cuida ese lenguaje, cachorro!" Lo regañó Plagg sorprendido, pero no tanto. Sabía que Adrien se reprimía muchísimo, pero cuando el estrés lo sobrepasaba, el vocabulario se le caía por el suelo. "¡¿Te estás escuchando muchacho?! ¡Tienes 14 años! **Esas** son palabras de adulto. No tienes una familia con Marinette… puede que la tengas en el futuro, pero…"

"Louis y Emma aparecieron. ¡Suficiente para mí!" El muchacho sacudió la cabeza consternado. "¡Estoy muy confundido, Plagg!" Adrien se tapó los ojos. Si seguía así, le daría una jaqueca fenomenal en cualquier momento. "¡No sé qué hacer!"

Plagg volvió a suspirar. Honestamente a él no le gustaba nada la situación y también lo confundía, pero trataba de no estresarse de sobra, que para eso Adrien estaba haciendo un estupendo trabajo. No alcanzó a ver a su versión del futuro, pero de todos modos se sentía preocupado. Hay que decirlo: se lo estaba tomando con mucha calma. Volvió a darle palmaditas a Adrien en la cabeza.

"Dale tiempo: hoy no vas a encontrar todas las respuestas. Quizás mañana sepas más que hacer y…"

En ese momento, sonó el celular de Adrien. Era un mensaje de texto muy conciso: Nathalie lo estaba esperando en la entrada del colegio. Iba a comentar eso cuando…

**"¡ADRIEN, BRO!"** Oyó a Nino entrando al baño. "¿Estás aquí?"

Plagg y Adrien intercambiaron miradas y en silencio se alistaron. El kwami volvió a su refugio en el bolsillo de su portador y el muchacho se puso de pie y salió del cubículo. Le sonrió a Nino como mejor pudo y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el frontis del colegio.

"¡Vaya, bro! Te ves fatal." Le dijo Nino bastante preocupado.

"Estoy un poco nervioso. ¿Me tardé mucho?"

"No, pero comenzabas a tardarte." Nino se dio cuenta que Adrien estaba muy descompuesto, pero no le dijo nada. Le dio una palmada en la espalda a manera de apoyo, como queriendo decirle que estaba ahí para apoyarlo. "Mademoiselle Sancoeur te está esperando en la entrada."

"Sí, ya vi. Me mandó un mensaje."

"Entonces ya sabes lo que dicen: no hay que dejar esperando a una chica." Añadió Nino con alegría, mientras le daba un amistoso empujón. "A todo esto, ¿por qué huiste así de la enfermería."

Adrien bajó los hombros.

"Larga historia Bro. ¡Larga historia!"

* * *

**Cercanías del Colegio Françoise Dupont**

_En esos momentos._

Vieron a lo lejos a Adrien Agreste subir al lujoso auto que el Gorila conducía, y que también llevaba a Nathalie Sancoeur. Bueno, Emma le describió toda la escena a su hermano, no sin cierto grado de sorpresa. Momentos después apareció Sabine, quien fue por su hija a las carreras desde la panadería ni bien le hubieron avisado que Marinette había tenido una suerte de colapso emocional. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambas reaparecieron por el frontis y se fueron derecho a casa. Solo una vez que se fueron, ambos hermanos emprendieron la retirada.

"El Gorila me contó una vez que conducía al papá en un auto lujoso, pero no sabía qué tan lujoso era. El abuelo Agreste en serio tenía recursos."

"¿El Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse W222 color azul?"

Emma miró a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Cómo te sabes eso, Louis? Yo con suerte identifico las marcas…"

"El Gorila."

"¡Apenas habla!"

"Dale vino, esas figuras de colección y te aseguro que habla."

"No… no voy a preguntar cómo sabes eso. Excepto… ¿el _resto de Escocia_ también estuvo involucrado?"

"¡Oh sí! También los primos D'Alençon."

Emma asintió con la cabeza y sonrió para sus adentros. Los hermanos siguieron caminando, aunque tomándose las cosas con calma. También habían tenido un día intenso y comenzaban a procesar lo ocurrido. Desde un principio sabían que sería inevitable no contactar a sus padres, pero habían querido retrasar el contacto todo lo posible. No solo no habían podido atenerse a esa idea, sino que además terminaron revelando sus identidades mucho antes de tiempo.

"No tenía idea que no sabían quién era el otro." Se lamentó Emma. "Me parece rarísimo."

"Antes de morir, el maestro Fu me explicó la razón de eso. Se hacía para que la vida civil no estuviera en peligro ni amenazaran a los seres queridos. En nuestro tiempo eso… pierde lógica. Aunque madame D'Alençon se ha encargado que mantengamos un bajo perfil."

"¿Aunque todos sepan que eres Matagot? ¿Qué se sepa quiénes son Viperion, Rena Rouge, o Pegase?"

"Por decirlo de alguna manera. No olvides que no es tan así." Louis levantó la cabeza, dejando que el sol bañara su rostro. ¡Bien se pegaría una siesta en ese momento! Recibir la luz solar de esta manera era un pequeño gran lujo.

"Ya sé. Madame D'Alençon es de la idea que entre los portadores de miraculous sepan las identidades de los otros. Como que tiene razón." Emma suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "O si no, pasan cosas como esta. ¡Ay por Dios! ¡Qué chasco!"

Louis, quien tenía su mano apoyada sobre el hombro de su hermana, le dio un gentil apretoncito a manera de ánimo. Ciertamente había sido una metida de pata y no digamos que Emma era el ser más delicado de todos para decir verdades. ¡Pero ni modo! Ya estaba hecho y había que salir adelante. Además, sin querer queriendo les habían dado a sus padres más tiempo de estar juntos… claro… si lograban superar el espanto.

"¡Yo y mi bocota!"

"Pudo ser peor."

"¿Cómo pudo haber sido peor?"

"¡No sé! ¡Siempre pudo ser peor!" Louis soltó un instante a su hermana para rascarse la nuca. "Nunca subestimes la capacidad de las cosas para ponerse aún más mal."

Emma asintió. Siguieron caminando en calma, sin destino aparente. No tenían donde ir, pero no les preocupaba. Otras eran sus prioridades. Cada tanto se detenían para sortear algún obstáculo, pero básicamente seguían moviéndose. Y como son las cosas, la _Place des Vosges_ les atrajo casi por instinto. Comenzaron a dar vueltas por el parque.

"No todos sabemos las identidades de todos." Dijo Louis interrumpiendo el silencio.

"¿Huh?"

"No todos saben quién es Viperion, o Ryuuko… no saben quién soy yo o la identidad de los nuevos portadores." Dijo de pronto Louis muy pensativo. "Los miembros de la _Resistance_ solo conocen nuestras identidades una vez que Tomoe-obaasan lo aprueba, **antes no.** Y, aun así, si nosotros los portadores no queremos decir quiénes somos, no se dice y ya."

"Lo sé."

"Solo los miembros más confiables de la _Resistance_ saben, por eso hay algunos que llevan desde el principio con nosotros, pero no tienen ni la más pálida idea, y otros… pueden llevar menos tiempo, pero supieron en seguida. Como los McQueen."

Louis apartó el rostro, quizás para ocultar el sonrojo que de pronto comenzó a decorar su rostro. No debió haber nombrado a ese lote ni por error. Emma quizás lo habrá dejado tranquilo unos 40 segundos, porque si bien sabía que las _relaciones diplomáticas con Escocia_ estaban algo **tensas**, seguía siendo su hermana menor. ¡Y como buena hermana menor…!

"… El que los escoceses supieran tu identidad fue enteramente tu culpa, conste. ¡Sobre todo Maeve!"

"Emma… no empieces."

"¡Pero sí es cierto! ¿O me lo vas a negar?"

"¡Fui víctima de las circunstancias!"

"¡Víctima! ¡Y yo soy la reina de Saba! ¿Tú, Víctima? **¡JA!**"

"¡Emma, tú estabas ahí! Sabes perfectamente que no tenía manera de evitarlo."

"¡Claro Que Estuve Ahí!" Emma le dio un golpe en la espalda para dar énfasis a sus palabras. "¡**YO FUI **Quien Les Echó La Luz Encima! ¿Recuerdas?"

Louis bufó avergonzado y dejó de prestarle atención a su bastón. Hacía unos años atrás, una chica escocesa, Maeve McQueen, había llegado a París cruzando el Canal de la Mancha a pie por el eurotúnel con claras intenciones de vengar la muerte de sus padres. No se contactó enseguida con la _Resistance_, sino que quiso iniciar una cruzada en solitario contra la Strega, con bastante más suerte de la esperada. Conforme pasaron las semanas y la chica comenzó a mostrar sus destrezas, se hizo evidente que si lograban atraerla a la _Resistance_ sería un gran aporte a la causa.

Sobra decir que no les resultó fácil. Maeve era terca, lo seguía siendo, y tenía su propia agenda, por lo que convencerla fue difícil. La solución en todo caso no se hizo esperar: Maeve y Louis, bajo la identidad de Matagot, tuvieron varios encuentros en los que se salvaron mutuamente el pellejo, forjando una coqueta amistad, por lo que le encargaron al gato la misión de reclutarla para la causa.

Maeve, muy cauta, se tomó su tiempo en decidir si el gato negro y su grupo eran de fiar o no, pero finalmente dio su brazo a torcer y se unió a la _Resistance_, luego de bastantes aventuras y no pocos malentendidos, en los que se fueron enamorando uno del otro poco a poco. Alya fue la primera que notó que la interacción entre Matagot y Maeve era muy similar a la que habían tenido los padres de Louis en su momento, lo que la hizo fangirlear y llorar a partes iguales.

Ahora, ¿cómo fue que Maeve se enteró de la identidad de Matagot? Pues… digamos que cayeron a un pozo durante una pelea akuma y hubo que rescatarlos. Pero en lo que tardaron en hacerlo, se deshizo la transformación y Matagot volvió a ser Louis Agreste. En un principio, al estar completamente oscuro, Maeve no tuvo como saber que Matagot era el _reservado_ chico ciego que deambulaba por las catacumbas y con quien apenas se cruzaba. Lo más probable es que nunca jamás se hubiera enterado de la identidad del gato de no ser por Emma, quien en ese momento les encendió una luz que iluminaba como un estadio a media noche para ayudarles a salir de su entuerto.

Tiempo después, y una vez que Maeve ya fue parte oficial de la _Resistance_, ambos se emparejaron. Unos pocos meses después de aquello, llegaron cinco de los primos de Maeve a apoyar a su prima y a la causa, quienes poco a poco se fueron enterando de las distintas identidades. Claro… todos se enteraron el mismo día que Louis era Matagot y como primos protectores que eran con la única prima que tenían… ¡Jejejejejeje! Pero bueno, esa es otra historia.

"¡No pasó nada allá abajo!"

"¡Oh, pero después sí que pasó!" Emma le dio un codazo a Louis solo para molestarlo. "Te recuerdo que quiero ser tía antes de los veinte… aunque claro, eso nunca sucederá si no haces las p**as paces con mi cuñadita."

"¡No seas metiche, Emma!" Louis intentó darle un zape a su hermana, pero esta lo esquivó.

"¡Louis y Maeve juntos bajo un árbol…!"

"¡Emma! Deja ya de… **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

**PLAAAAAAF**

**"¡LOUIS!"**

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Dos padres atentos y un tercero… muy desafecto_**

_…_ _"¿En serio no puedes quedarte?"_

_"Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, Adrien." Gabriel puso las manos detrás de la espalda e irguió su columna. "Recuerda tu sesión de mañana. Y come: no quiero problemas con tu bajo peso o no podrás sacarte las fotos que necesito para el catálogo nuevo."_

_Gabriel inspiró y le dio la espalda, alejándose del comedor. Con ello esperaba haberle dado a Adrien ánimos suficientes como para que dejara de estar triste. ¡Este hijo suyo! Lo quería, no lo nieguen, pero a veces era tan necesitado de cariño y no se daba cuenta que él necesitaba trabajar. ¡No podía ir por la vida deteniéndose para atender las necesidades emocionales del chiquillo! Eso era…_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Les pido disculpas por haberme tardado… olvidé cargar esto en el sistema y no pude actualizar a la hora que quería, pero bueno. Pudo ser peor. Por cierto, ¿qué tal les gustó Félix? En lo personal no me desagradó, fue como un bálsamo… aunque sigo con síndrome de abstinencia por culpa de Chat Blanc. ¡Válgame, que buen capítulo el del gatito blanco! Uno de los mejores de toda la serie… aunque comienzo a convencerme que Thomas Astruc bebe nuestras lágrimas y se alimenta de nuestro dolor. ¡El hombre es un **CRACK**! Ahora… esperemos que las cosas se normalicen un poco para nuestros héroes. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Ya tendrás tus respuestas, **Shion**, paciencia. Ten, una galletita y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡Bien por ti, **Manu**! Los cambios son siempre buenos. Ya verás cómo se desarrolla este fic. Ten, una galletita y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Pues sí, **Newfan**, la chica aguantó bastante y no más por porfiada, pero por fin la realidad le cayó encima a la pobre. Y no es a la única, que Adrien también tuvo lo suyo, el pobrecito. Sobre Emma… no la juzgues: las chanclas aplicadas no han sido efectivas. No tiene el autocontrol de su papá. Ten, una galletita y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados. En esta ocasión, se recurrió al sitio de la Clínica Mayo.

**Ataque de pánico: **Es un episodio repentino de miedo intenso que provoca reacciones físicas graves cuando no existe ningún peligro real o causa aparente. Los ataques de pánico pueden provocar muchísimo miedo. Cuando se presenta un ataque de pánico, la persona siente que está perdiendo el control, sufriendo un ataque cardíaco o, incluso puede sentir que la locura o la muerte son inminentes

Muchas personas tienen solo uno o dos ataques de pánico en toda su vida, y el problema quizás desaparece cuando se resuelve una situación estresante. Sin embargo, si estos son inesperados y recurrentes, y la persona pasa mucho tiempo con miedo constante de sufrir otro ataque, es probable que padezca una afección llamada _trastorno de pánico_.

A pesar de que los ataques de pánico en sí mismos no ponen en riesgo la vida, pueden provocar terror y afectan significativamente la calidad de vida. Sin embargo, el tratamiento puede ser muy eficaz… de lo cuál doy fe.

**Plaza de los Vosgos: **(en francés, _Place des Vosges_) es la plaza más antigua de París, anterior a la Dauphine. Queda en el barrio Le Marais, formando parte del III y IV distritos de la ciudad. Antes se llamaba plaza Real de París, pero fue rebautizada con el nombre actual en 1800. Diseñada por Louis Métezeau, es la hermana de la plaza Ducal de Charleville-Mezieres. Como bien sabrán muchos, la panadería y la casa de Marinette están situada en sus cercanías.

**_Princesse_****: **Princesa, en francés.

**_Père_: **Padre, en francés.

**_Minet_: **Minino, en francés.

**_Minette_: **Minina, en francés.

**_Connard_: **Errr… palabrota de altísimo calibre. Refiere al aparato reproductor masculino. Gilipollas, weón, etc.

**_Obaasan_:** (_Obāsan_, おばあさん) Abuela, en japonés.


	8. Cap 7: Padres atentos y desafectos

_Los Dupain–Cheng y Gabriel Agreste entienden la crianza de un hijo de maneras radicalmente opuestas, y eso, para bien o para mal, se ve reflejado en sus hijos. Por otro lado, Lila regresa a clases y Marinette recibe ayudas inesperadas. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** ¿Soy yo o las cosas luego del capítulo de Félix se calmaron un montón? Quizás porque nos queda una buena espera para la nueva temporada, a ver con qué nos salen. ¡Es cosa de tener paciencia! Por cierto… creo que voy a adoptar a Félix como mi bendición: ese muchacho necesita chanclazos maternales. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Sugiero uso de pelotita antiestrés. Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto.

También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 7: Dos padres atentos y un tercero… muy desafecto**

**Place des Vosges. París.**

_En esos momentos. _

Emma pegó un brinco hacia atrás y se detuvo en seco, observando el espacio que segundos antes su hermano mayor había ocupado. Louis estaba en el suelo, incorporándose de a poco. Venía tan pendiente de su hermana que se distrajo de revisar mejor su entorno con su bastón. Si hubiera prestado atención en serio, se habría dado cuenta del desnivel en la acera y no habría caído al piso, pero no la sintió con el bastón y bueno. Pasó lo que pasó.

Ya saben, esos desniveles que son como de un centímetro o dos, poca cosa, pero cuando das el paso y no los viste, pareciera que uno va en caída libre de 300 metros o más.

"¡¿Cómo no te fijas por donde vas, maldita sea?!" Emma rápidamente corrió en ayuda de su hermano.

"¡Me estabas distrayendo!" Louis logró sentarse, pero no se quiso levantar en seguida.

"¡¿Se encuentra bien señor?!" Preguntó de pronto el oficial Raincomprix, apareciendo de pronto. Había visto la caída desde su patrulla y se apresuró en ayudar. "¡Permítame ayudarle!"

"¡Ya voy, ya voy!"

"¡Gracias oficial!" Exclamó Emma extendiendo las manos en señal de calma. "Pero dele un segundo: mi hermano es ciego…"

"Necesito orientarme. ¡Ya voy!"

¿Por qué siempre las caídas de un ciego eran tan aparatosas y llamaban la atención? O sea, Louis no notaba diferencia alguna, todos caían del mismo modo, pero ¿por qué cuando un ciego lo hacía todos corrían? Lo mismo que cuando un viejito caía, ¡Ni siquiera se reían!, corrían a ayudar. ¡Qué vergüenza! Él, que era capaz de saltar de techo en techo, machacar villanos y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con más destreza que nadie, se había caído de bruces por culpa de un triste desnivel en la acerca.

No era la primera vez, tampoco sería la última. Louis se revisó las manos, poniendo especial atención en la derecha, antes de revisarse mentalmente a sí mismo para notar si tenía más daños. Todo esto se lo tomaba con calma, aunque cada tanto se mortificaba: había heredado el gen de los accidentes absurdos de su madre después de todo.

"Ten Louis, tu bastón." Emma le puso el bastón en las manos y le arregló las gafas. "¿Te rompiste algo?"

"Solo mi orgullo." Dijo con una sonrisa, recuperando su buen humor.

"¡Al mal tiempo buena cara! Permítame ayudarlo." El oficial Raincomprix tomó a Louis de un brazo y en seguida lo tuvo sobre sus pies. "Si gusta puede dejar una queja en el ayuntamiento: las aceras deberían estar impecables y…"

"Naah, no es problema. Soy algo torpe con el bastón, es todo." Se apresuró en decir Louis, sacudiéndose sus ropas. "Además el alcalde seguro tiene problemas más importantes con los que lidiar que las quejas de un ciego."

"Gracias Oficial. Yo me encargo a partir de ahora." Le dijo Emma con una sonrisa cortés.

Roger les hizo una seña con la cabeza y los dejó ir. Mientras los hermanos se alejaban, el policía se quedó mirando la acera en busca del desnivel que había provocado aquél desaguisado. ¡Pobre muchacho!: cualquiera que hubiera venido distraído también habría caído de bruces al suelo. Qué pena el chico: se veía un hombre joven, de buena salud, pero ¡ciego! Eso debía ser muy desafiante. Miró de nuevo en dirección a los hermanos, quizás con la intención de ayudarles más, pero…

"¿Pero a donde se fueron?"

No estaban. ¡Curioso! No deberían estar muy lejos, pero no los veía por ninguna parte. ¿Habrían tomado un taxi? Hmm. Lo más probable. Bueno, al menos los dejó caminando. Era hora de regresar a su patrullaje, que París no se iba a cuidar sola.

* * *

**Mansión Agreste. París.**

_Esa tarde. 19:28 hrs._

Adrien estaba mucho más tranquilo, aunque la cabeza aún hervía de información. Supuso que ya se iría pasando a medida que transcurriera el tiempo. Tomó el tenedor y suspiró, sin animarse a probar bocado. ¿Cómo estaría Marinette? ¡Por Dios! ¡Ojalá que estuviera bien! Lo consolaba el hecho que su lady era fuerte y seguro sabría aguantar el chaparrón, pero en serio nunca la había visto tan ansiosa. ¿Él? No quería comer. Dejó el tenedor a un lado y resopló como hastiado. Desde el viernes que todo lo que se echaba al estómago le caía mal, lo cual lo frustraba montones. O sea, ya tenía suficiente con tener la dieta muy restringida (balanceada, pero estricta) como para que más encima su estómago se pusiera delicadito y se negara a procesar alimentos como era debido. Los nervios no lo dejaban comer tranquilo y vomitaba a la menor insinuación. Así se había pasado todo el finde y por lo visto, esa semana se le avecinaba parecida.

"No tengo hambre." Se lamentó de pronto, refunfuñando entre dientes.

"Come de todos modos." Dijo de pronto Gabriel. "No puedes perder peso o no dejarán que te saques fotos."

"¡_Père_!"

Esta sorpresa sí que no se la esperaba. Gabriel se le acercó hasta su asiento con su calmado e imponente andar. Le puso a mano sobre la cabeza cuando llegó junto a él. Lo miró largo rato, con ojos escrutadores, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por no lucir severo y fallando épicamente en su intento.

"¿Viniste a cenar conmigo?" Preguntó Adrien lleno de ilusión.

"No." Respondió Gabriel sin prisa alguna. "Vine a ver como estabas. Supe que hubo problemas esta tarde en tu colegio."

"Sí, pero no fue un akuma, sino un amago de incendio." Explicó el muchacho, tratando de no sentirse tan decepcionado. "¿En serio no puedes quedarte?"

"Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que cenar contigo, Adrien." Gabriel puso las manos detrás de la espalda e irguió su columna. "Recuerda tu sesión de mañana. Y come: no quiero problemas con tu bajo peso o no podrás sacarte las fotos y las necesito para el catálogo nuevo."

Gabriel inspiró y le dio la espalda, alejándose del comedor. Con ello esperaba haberle dado a Adrien ánimos suficientes como para que dejara de estar triste y volviera a ser el de siempre… o que al menos no lo molestara mucho. ¡Este hijo suyo! Lo quería, la mayoría de las veces al menos, pero a veces era tan necesitado de cariño que llegaba a irritarlo, sobre todo cuando Adrien no se daba cuenta que él necesitaba trabajar. ¡No podía ir por la vida deteniéndose para atender las necesidades emocionales del chiquillo! Eso era trabajo de su madre, él no estaba hecho para esas cosas.

Y hablando de Emilie… ¿Sería feo que bajara unos instantes para visitarla? No le gustaba que pasara tanto tiempo sola ahí abajo en el repositorio. Además, necesitaba su compañía.

Adrien siguió a Gabriel con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. Volvió a ver su plato y decidió comérselo todo, aunque no a gusto. Tras terminar y dar las gracias, se fue hacia su habitación arrastrando los pies. ¡Estaba exhausto! Su día había sido derechamente bipolar y no hallaba la hora de echarse a dormir y quizás caer en coma hasta la mañana siguiente. ¿Patrullaje? No, no esa noche. Ni videojuegos ni nada. ¡Tampoco mangas! Cerró la puerta y se puso el pijama. Plagg lo seguía con la mirada y no lo interrumpió

"Tú déjame queso a la mano y no te molestaré. ¡porque sí que necesitas dormir, cachorro!"

"Y con urgencia." Resopló el muchacho, quien suspiró mirando a la ventana… como pensando en su lady. "¿Plagg?"

"Dime."

"¿Crees que mi _père_ me odie?"

"No. Es un hombre atormentado nada más. Pero no te odia." Le dijo el kwami con cautela.

En lo personal, Plagg creía que Gabriel solo quería a Adrien porque era el hijo que tenía con Emilie, pero nada más. Convengamos que no podía decirle eso al cachorro sin tacto alguno y todavía podía equivocarse en su opinión. ¡Bah! Había conocido criminales mejores padres que Gabriel.

"¿Crees que yo sea un buen padre?" Preguntó Adrien preocupado. Plagg aguantó la respiración.

"¡No empieces con eso! Tienes 14, no eres…"

"Pero lo seré algún día… no… no quisiera seguir el ejemplo de mi _père_ con mis propios hijos… me esforzaré por ser mejor." El muchacho en serio se veía preocupado. "Pero no sé cómo serlo…"

Plagg rodó los ojos al cielo y voló hasta la cabeza de Adrien. Cuando estuvo frente a sus ojos, le apartó un mechón de cabello, dándole un buen tirón.

"Es muy pronto para que pienses en esas cosas, cachorro. Eso el tiempo lo dirá. No te adelantes y vive la vida que tienes ahora."

"Oh, Plagg…"

"Además, hoy sí tuvo sus ventajas no. ¡Ya sabes quién es tu lady!" Le dijo el kwami guiñándole un ojo. Adrien sonrió enamorado.

"¡Y la cargué de regreso!" Adrien se dejó caer sobre la cama con una gran sonrisa. Se quedó un rato tirado ensoñando sobre aquello, antes de decidir acurrucarse en su cama y taparse con las cobijas.

"Y duérmete con este pensamiento."

"¡Noches Plagg!"

"Noches cachorro."

Plagg voló hacia su provisión de queso y se dispuso a sacar una pieza o dos para comer antes de dormir. Adrien apagó la luz, pero no se hizo problema. Plagg podía ver en la oscuridad y por eso mismo se acomodó para disfrutar su camembert.

"Oye Plagg."

"¿Tú no estabas dormido?"

"Sí, pero me puse a pensar…"

"¿En qué…?"

Se produjo un largo silencio. Tanto, que Plagg creyó que Adrien se había dormido, por lo que dejó de prestarle atención.

"¿Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con Marinette? O sea, si le gusta Luka, voy a tener una seria competencia, pero… ¿crees que pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión?"

Plagg se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano con fuerza. ¡Cachorros de humano!

"¡Ya duérmete, Adrien!"

* * *

**Casa de los Dupain–Cheng.**

_Día siguiente. Mañana del martes. 6:50 am._

"Uy. Alguien se cayó temprano de la cama. ¿Cómo estás mi amor?" Preguntó Sabine con una sonrisa.

Marinette había dormido a saltos a causa de distintas pesadillas, pero estaba más tranquila. O eso creía. Al menos ya sabía la identidad de aquellos extraños y aunque no era una noción fácil de tragar, al menos tenía certezas. Tikki había hecho gala de su paciencia y cariño, pues ayudó mucho a calmar a su portadora durante la noche. No obstante la kwami estaba preocupada y con justa razón: nunca había visto a la chica sufrir tanta ansiedad. Sabine le indicó una silla a su hija, quien se sentó con ella a la mesa.

"¿Mejor? Ayer nos diste un buen susto a tu papá y a mí." Le dijo mientras le peinaba los flecos.

"Lo siento, _maman_. He tenido unos días algo caóticos."

"¡No lo sientas, no es tu culpa!" Sabine tomó a su hija por la barbilla. "Ya me extrañaba que no estuvieras reaccionando."

"¿Huh?"

Sabine le sonrió y se puso de pie. Le sirvió desayuno a Marinette, quien notó en seguida que había sido hecho con especial cariño. No pasó desapercibido el hecho que su mamá le sirvió el desayuno a propósito. Por lo general, lo hacía ella misma, tal cómo le habían enseñado e incentivado.

"¿_Maman_?"

"En circunstancias normales, todos los parisinos estamos de los nervios producto de los akumas. Muchos de tus amigos y cercanos han sido akumatizados, incluido tu papá." Comenzó explicando Sabine. "Estos últimos meses has estado metida en situaciones de estrés muy fuerte, sobre todo la del viernes pasado y solo tienes catorce."

"_Maman_, yo… yo…"

"¡Shhh, hijita!" La instó Sabine, firme, pero con cariño. "Ya me estaba preocupando que no exteriorizaras el estrés, como lo hiciste ayer. Lo mismo tu papá."

Marinette bajó la cabeza y no pudo reprimir un puchero. Los ojos comenzaron a picarle en el acto y se apresuró en atajar unas lágrimas. Sabine acercó su silla a la de su hija y la abrazó. ¡Es que su mamá no tenía idea de todo lo que pasaba! ¡No sabía nada de nada! Partiendo por el hecho que era Ladybug hasta lo de Louis y Emma, no podía decirles nada sus padres. ¡Nada! Odiaba tener que preocupar a sus papás de esta manera, de mentirles así, pero ¿cómo lo explicaba? ¿O por dónde comenzaba? ¿Sería prudente? El maestro Fu les había dado muy buenos motivos a ella y a su compañero para no hablar sobre sus identidades y ¡**PAH, DRAMA**!, se enteraba de golpe de la identidad de Chat Noir… Marinette se largó a llorar de golpe.

Pues sí, era raro que no hubiera exteriorizado nada hasta ese momento. Demasiada presión que no había pedido.

"No tienes que decirme nada, hijita." Dijo de pronto su mamá. "Quiero que sepas que tu papá y yo te queremos muchísimo, ¡más de lo que te imaginas!, y que siempre estaremos aquí para ti, así tengamos que cruzar el mundo." Sabine, sin soltar a su hija, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, dejando que llorase con ganas. "Quizás no tengamos todas las respuestas, pero podemos ayudar o algo se nos ocurrirá."

"_Maman_… yo…"

"Marinette." Sabine la tomó por el mentón y la miró a los ojos. "¿A lo mejor quisieras hablar con un psicólogo? ¿Alguien que te ayude y enseñe a lidiar con esto?"

Marinette abrió los ojos tan grandes que casi se le salen de las órbitas. ¿Ella? ¿hablar con un loquero? Bueno, no loquero, eso era un prejuicio, pero ¡hablar con un profesional!, ¿para qué? ¿qué fin podría tener ir a terapia cuando estaba bien? Ella estaba perfecto, solo nerviosa y lidiando con un montón de cosas que no tenía idea como… Hizo un puchero… se limpió las mejillas, reprimiendo las ganas de echarse a llorar de nuevo… Quizás… quizás…

Su mamá la tomó por las mejillas, sonriéndole.

"No tienes que responder ahora, Marinette." Dijo de pronto Tom, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. No sabía que estaba también ahí. El hombre tomó otra silla cercana y se sentó junto a su familia. "A tu madre y a mí nos gustaría mucho que accedieras, porque te vemos muy nerviosa y… ya no sabemos qué más hacer para ayudarte."

"Mi niña… ¡Nos duele mucho verte así! Queremos que seas feliz."

Marinette volvió a refregarse la cara, aceptando de paso el pañuelo que le ofrecía su padre, con el que se secó los ojos y limpió su nariz. Se quedó mirando las rodillas largo rato, escuchando su corazón, que parecía palpitar extraño. Tikki, oculta en su bolso que siempre llevaba consigo, le dio palmaditas como esperando que las sintiera. ¡Terapia! Una noción que la aterraba, pero que su instinto… parecía decirle…

"Creo… que me gustaría." Se sorprendió Marinette a sí misma. Reprimió un puchero. "La mayor parte del tiempo estoy bien, pero a veces… no sé." La chica se encogió de hombros. "Como que se me juntan muchas cosas y… lidiar con los akumas… a veces tengo miedo y no sé… ¡siento que debo taparlo! Yo… _sniff_. Creo que me gustaría."

"¡Estamos contigo, _ma petite_!" Le dijo Tom, suspirando aliviado.

"¡Esa es mi niña!" Exclamó Sabine limpiándole el rostro. "Nosotros nos encargamos a partir de ahora."

"Y si no quieres seguir, no sigues y ya." Tom le revolvió la cabeza a su hija, antes de sentarse en su puesto. "Te dejé galletas para que lleves a clase. Ahora: ¡Desayuno Familiar!"

No, Marinette no se esperaba nada de esto. Toda esta situación la había tomado por total sorpresa, pero se sintió extrañamente más liviana. Quizás la oportunidad de hablar con alguien externo la ayudaría a desfragmentar bien el cerebro. Eso no quería decir que estuviera loca, ¿verdad? Además, tampoco tenía que contarle **TOOOOOOOOOOODO** al psicólogo si no quería, solo lo justo y necesario. Quizás si le preguntaba al maestro Fu al respecto, podría orientarla sobre qué decir, cómo hacerlo y qué reservarse. Se sintió más animada. ¡Tenía los mejores papás del mundo!

Pronto terminaron el desayuno y Marinette pudo alistarse para irse al colegio. Se lavó los dientes, tomó sus cosas y tras despedirse de sus padres, echó a correr al colegio, que al menos le quedaba cerca.

Tom y Sabine vieron a su hija salir corriendo y respiraron aliviados. Habían estado hablando de ello toda la noche y se alegraron mucho de que Marinette aceptase la ayuda que le estaban ofreciendo.

"Por un momento, creí que me iba a decir que no." Confesó Sabine, mientras entraban de nuevo en la panadería. "Llamaré a Gastón para coordinar las citas."

"Gastón es buena persona. Lo conozco del colegio." Dijo Tom, muy involucrado en el asunto. Es que tanto él como Sabine llevaban algunas semanas notando que su hija podría estar acumulando mucho estrés del malo y aunque era una chica sana y querida por ambos, habían intuido que pronto necesitaría ayuda profesional. "Independiente de eso, recibí buenas referencias de sus pacientes y me dejó tranquilo cuando hablamos. Espero que sea una buena decisión."

"Mientras ayude a Marinette, lo será." Sabine suspiró apesadumbrada. ¡Ay, su niña! Era una buena chica, atolondrada, pero la estaban criando bien. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por tanta angustia? "Con tanto ataque akuma, ya debería haber programas de asistencia a las víctimas. ¿Cómo no lo vimos antes?"

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la panadería. Algo normal a esas horas de la mañana, aunque casi que ya habían vendido todo. De hecho, Tom estaba por ir a supervisar los hornos antes de sacar más pan para vender, lo que sucedería pronto. Ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta ni bien sonó la campanita, viendo de inmediato a un muchacho joven alto, vestido casual y…

"¡Buenos días, señor! Estamos por aquí, a unos dos metros a su derecha más o menos." Anunció Tom con voz alegre siendo todo lo claro que podía. Su cliente, después de todo, era ciego y requería indicaciones precisas.

"Buenos días. Soy nuevo por aquí e iba pasando… ¡el olor me estaba volviendo loco!"

"¡Todo es a propósito señor! De otro modo, ¿Cómo anunciaríamos el mejor pan de París?"

"Jejejeje, se hacen la fama solos. Me hablaron mucho de esta panadería." Comentó mientras parecía curiosear con el olfato.

"Tom, yo sigo con el cliente. ¡Ve a ver el pan!"

"¡Lo dejo con mi esposa! Si me disculpa…"

Tom sonrió y se despidió con una seña, que obviamente su joven cliente no vio, por lo que se ganó una fea mirada por parte de su esposa. Con prudencia, Tom desapareció lo antes posible en dirección de los hornos. Tras reprender visualmente a su marido, Sabine se acercó al muchacho y llamó su atención:

"¿Busca algo en especial?" Le preguntó amable. "Estamos a momentos de reponer el pan." El joven sonrió como niño pequeño.

Sabine sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo. ¡Esa sonrisa! Ese gesto… ¡los conocía! Pero… ¿de dónde? La mujer se sacudió ese pensamiento. Ya se acordaría.

"¡Baguette! ¿Tiene?"

"Recién salidas del horno."

Y con la misma traviesa sonrisa, Louis compró dos.

* * *

**Colegio Françoise Dupont.**

_En esos momentos. 8:10 am._

Marinette llegó a clases con un tiempo estupendo. Por primera vez en toda la semana se sentía animada y más tranquila. La conversación con sus papás le había ayudado montones. Ciertamente el prospecto de ir al psicólogo parecía ser bueno, pero de todos modos tendría que ir primero con el maestro Fu a comentarle y pedir orientaciones.

…

Y quizás de paso comentarle lo que había pasado con Louis y Emma. El maestro Fu lo sabía todo, por lo que no le extrañaría que ya lo supiera, pero… ¿y si no sabía nada? ¡Ay, sus hijos! Esos dos le plagaban los pensamientos desde la tarde anterior. No se había despedido de ellos por su desmayo y como que eso le pesaba.

"¡Hola Marinette! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?" Preguntó Alix de pronto.

"¡Bastante!" Marinette se pasó la mano por el cuello. "Los nervios me están superando mucho últimamente, pero ya se me pasa."

"Eres fuerte, Marinette: sabrás superarlo. Y si no, siempre puedes ir a pegarle a algo. Yo lo hago y es relajante." Respondió la chica. "Si quieres te invito."

"No sería mala idea, Alix. Quizás tengo que soltar energía."

"¡Ten la certeza! La tienes toda a presión en el pecho y eso no es… ¡Oh, mira eso!"

Justo en ese momento, Lila entró al salón, ayudada por muletas y seguida por un pequeño séquito de alumnos, quienes la ayudaron a llegar hasta su lugar. Kim le ayudó con las muletas y Nathaniel con la mochila, Mylene la ayudó a acomodarse.

Marinette arrugó la nariz: cierta sensación de temor le invadió el pecho sin que pudiera evitarlo. Como que de pronto esa tranquilidad que había logrado hasta ese momento comenzaba a evaporarse como humo. ¡Lila! Hasta entonces solo sentía profunda irritación y disgusto por ella, y en cierta forma nada de eso había cambiado, pero… ahora como que algo comenzó a fallarle en el corazón, le daba latidos tan raros, al punto que se llevó una mano al pecho, Alix notó esto y le dio una palmada amistosa.

"Calma Marinette: Lila se recuperó bien o no la habría dejado venir a clases."

"¿Huh? ¿Qué dices, Alix?"

"Te angustiaste por Lila. Se te notó en el rostro." Alix le sonrió con alegría y ternura. "Eres una buena persona Marinette."

Una gota pareció deslizarse por la cabeza de Marinette. Alix interpretó su incomodidad por preocupación por Lila. ¡Claro que estaba preocupada!… pero porque acababa de enterarse que en un futuro esa _mujer_ la iba a matar.

"¿Te caíste de la cama que llegaste tan temprano?" Saludó Alya de pronto.

**"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"Alya, ¡No hagas eso! ¿Qué no ves que Mari es impresionable?" Reclamó Alix. Alya levantó las manos en señal de disculpa.

"¡Perdón! No quise hacerlo." Alya le sonrió a Marinette. "¿Ya estás mejor? ¡Me tenías preocupada! No me contestaste el celular en toda la noche."

"Mi _maman_ me quitó el…"

"¡Marinette!"

La llamó Lila de pronto. La italiana la miraba fijo y con esa sonrisa que cautivaba a tantos, excepto a ella. ¡Argh! Ahora le ponía los pelos de punta. Como lo cortés no quita lo valiente, Marinette le sonrió incomoda y la saludó con la mano.

"¡_Bonjour_, Lila!"

"Vamos."

Alix y Alya la tomaron de los brazos y llevándola con ellas, se acercaron a saludar a la recién llegada, quien apenas pudo ocultar su disgusto. Marinette no opuso resistencia, pero sintió que el estómago se le caía hasta a los pies.

"¡Lila! ¿Cómo estás?" Le preguntó Alya ni bien se abrieron paso entre sus compañeros. "¿Todo bien con tu herida?"

"¡Te recuperaste rápido! ¿Puedes moverte?"

"Lila es fuerte." Dijo Kim. "Una herida así no la va a matar."

"Me atendió un médico del Ejército en el hospital: dijo que me iba a recuperar pronto. Si tendré que atender terapia y todo. ¡Fue un corte importante!" Lila suspiró apenada. "No podré ir a la campaña de ayuda a los niños pobres en el Congo este año."

"Tranquila Lila: seguro sabrán comprenderlo." Dijo Nathaniel con su usual calma.

"Eso espero. ¡Me hacía mucha ilusión ir este año!" Lila miró con cierta malicia a Marinette. "¿Estás bien Marinette? Te veo muy pálida."

"Sí. Estoy bien." Respondió Marinette con calma, aunque le hervía el estómago por los nervios. "Me… alegra ver que ya estás mejor, Lila. Supe de tu herida…"

"¡Ah sí! **MI** herida fue horrible: ¡me dolía montones!" Lila miró a todos sus compañeros y puso cara de drama épico. "¡Les agradezco tanto las muestras de cariño! Ustedes son lo mejor del mundo." La italiana miró de reojo a Marinette con una sonrisa torcida. "Aunque no recuerdo haber recibido nada tuyo." Añadió fingiendo mucha pena y decepción.

Todos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos a Marinette. Por lo general, cuando alguno de ellos estaba enfermo, ella era la primera en enviar saludos y regalos de ánimos. Eran presentes muy pequeños y simples, generalmente tarjetas que ella misma diseñaba pensando en la persona. El que no lo hubiera hecho y el cómo Lila lo había expresado, dejaba un poco mal parada a la joven diseñadora. Marinette se mordió la lengua, pues no sabía ni cómo contestar esa acusación: Para nadie era un misterio que no tragaba a Lila, y teniendo la italiana el carisma y arrastre que tenía entre los demás, todos comenzaron a pensar mal y a juzgar a Marinette por su olvido.

Estaba por abrir la boca para defenderse cuando alguien más intervino.

"Marinette también estuvo en el hospital." Dijo de pronto Adrien, con una cara de tres metros. Había llegado a tiempo para ver como juzgaban a Marinette y a Lila cerca de ella, y eso lo puso de muy mal humor. Sus palabras llamaron la atención de todos, quienes lo quedaron viendo a él y a su compadre muy perplejos. "No sé si se acuerdan, pero se le vino un edificio encima y cuando la encontramos con Nino estaba tosiendo sangre."

"Es verdad." Apoyó Nino, entrecerrando los ojos. "Además todos sabemos y hemos sido testigos que Marinette no se ha estado sintiendo bien."

"Tampoco recuerdo que nadie le haya escrito algo a Marinette." Añadió Adrien con cierto dejo de rencor. "O que la haya llamado para preguntar como estaba."

Lila abrió los ojos al ver como perdía el control de la situación. Ahora el grupo lucía avergonzado por no haberse preocupado de su compañera como era debido, cuando Marinette siempre estaba pendiente de ellos. Infló las mejillas y se dispuso a abrir la boca para tratar de retomar el control de la situación.

"¡Oh, Marinette! ¡Pobrecita! ¿Cómo fue que no te mataste?" Preguntó Lila con un dejo de sarcasmo. "¿Estás segura de que te cayó el edificio y no solo unas _piedrecillas_?"

"Es verdad Lila, a Marinette casi le cayó una pared encima." Aseguró Alya asintiendo con la cabeza, recordando el temor que había sentido en aquella oportunidad. "Nino y yo lo vimos: corríamos a lugar seguro cuando nos separaron esos escombros." Repitió Alya.

"Oh. Bueno. Supongo que no tuviste tiempo de huir." Lila suspiró apenada. "Es que me hacía tanta ilusión recibir una de esas lindas tarjetas que escribes. ¡Qué egoísta soy!"

"Es una forma de decirlo." Comentó Adrien con cierta hostil apatía. "

Lila lo quedó viendo sorprendida, pero solo encontró demasiada seriedad en el rostro de Agreste. ¡Uy, este hombre! No lograba adivinar sus pensamientos y eso que se esforzaba. A veces tenía más éxito que otras, pero no siempre se daba: quizás eso era lo que la hacía sentir tan fascinada con Adrien Agreste. No poder leerlo a gusto.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Lila arrugó la nariz. Sabía que Adrien también veía a través de sus mentiras y que trataba de mantener su distancia, sobre todo después de aquella sesión de fotos en la que había comprado el reintegro de Marinette al colegio. ¿De dónde salía esta irritabilidad para con ella y…? Lila se fijó mejor… y observó que mientras todos conversaban y daban sus opiniones sobre la situación de marras… Adrien y Marinette se miraban bien fijo.

Y se estaban poniendo cada vez más rojos.

¿Qué había pasado en su ausencia? Se iba tres días y cambiaba toda la dinámica social de su salón. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Necesitaba saber.

Por otra parte, para la parejita los sonidos de las voces y todo lo demás había pasado a segundo plano. Era ruido de fondo que no interesaba en lo más mínimo. Marinette había estado a punto de comenzar a defenderse cuando intervino Adrien en su defensa. Se le detuvo el mundo, más cuando se fijaron las miradas. Entonces se quedaron viendo el uno al otro como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. Y de pronto ella estaba viendo a Chat Noir y él a Ladybug: los dos se estaban viendo como si fuera la primera vez, reconociéndose por fin por quienes eran.

Se sonrieron…

… y entonces les vino la inseguridad. A los dos. De golpe, cual montaña de ladrillos, así de inmisericorde.

"¿Pasa algo entre ustedes…?" Lila no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta cuando…

**"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Marinette pegó un grito y salió corriendo del salón como alma en pena. Del susto casi le dio un infarto a Adrien, quien de no ser por Nino hubiera caído al suelo en una posición muy poco digna. El muchacho alcanzó a ver como Marinette salía por la puerta, apartando a Chloé de ella.

**"¡PANADERA! ¡FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS, TARADA!"**

"¡¿Pero qué mosco le picó a Marinette?!" Preguntó Alya en voz alta, poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

Casi todos se encogieron de hombros. Lila entrecerró los ojos. Nino se rascó la cabeza y Adrien…

"Voy por ella." Dijo sin más demora…

… y para sorpresa de todos, esquivó el saludo de Chloé (para indignación de aquella) y también salió del salón.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Dos buenos amigos_**

_"¿Para mí? No. Siempre supe que la panadera…" Chloé le dio un toponcito en la frente a Marinette con el dedo, usando ese tono despectivo tan desagradable. "… tenía problemas mentales. ¡O sea mírala! ¿Quién va a querer estar cerca de ella?"_

_"¡Pues prefiero mil veces su locura!"_

_"¡Qué hipócrita, Alya!" Exclamó Chloé con aires de grandeza. "No te tardas en defender a tu amiguita de mí, que al menos le digo la verdad, y no de la mosca muerta de Rossi."_

_"¡Basta! No metas a Lila en tus amenazas, ¡tampoco a Marinette! Ha estado muy…"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿Alguien me acompaña a la mansión Agreste a rescatar a Adrien? En serio, me da angustia que pase ahí sus días el pobrecillo. ¡Tiene que comenzar a rebelarse, maldita sea! Gabriel… he visto padres muy malos (Gendo Ikari y Shou Tucker por ejemplo), pero ese hombre está en el top cinco de los peores. En fin. Finalmente acabó la temporada 3 y estamos a la espera de la cuatro. ¡Que Dios nos ampare! Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Tampoco puedo comer galletas, **Manu**, o engordaría mucho. Imaginar que las como o que las reparto ayuda un poco. Sobre lo que preguntas, Félix no me dio mala espina, es un muchacho necesitado de chanclazos, pero ¿así como villano? Nah. Me cayó bien. Quizás nos da una sorpresa, nunca se sabe. Ten, un apfelstrudel, para variar un poco y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

No les va a quedar de otra más que poner los pensamientos en orden, **Newfan**, y más vale que lo hagan pronto, que tienen un mini desastre con el que lidiar. Y sí… Emma salió a su papá, con la diferencia que Adrien se reprime y controla mucho y… Emma no tiene esos filtros, pese a los chanclazos que le han llegado a lo largo de su vida. Y sí, a nadie le extrañó la actitud de Marinette. Ten, un apfelstrudel, para variar un poco y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados. Estas entradas las debí poner en el capítulo anterior, pero ya saben lo que dicen: más vale tarde que nunca.

**Canal de la Mancha: **(en inglés, _English Channel_, Canal Inglés; en francés, _La Manche_, La Manga) Es el brazo de mar del océano Atlántico que lo comunica con el mar del Norte, al oeste de Europa, y separa el noroeste de Francia de la isla de Gran Bretaña. El nombre español (también utilizado en portugués) no es más que una mala traducción del francés, ya que _La Manche_ significa realmente _la manga_, puesto que el estrecho tiene una ligera semblanza con la forma de la parte de la camisa dentro de la cual se mete el brazo.

Tiene una longitud de 560 km aproximadamente y su anchura varía entre 240 km y 33,3 km (en su parte más estrecha en el estrecho de Dover o paso de Calais entre Dover y el cabo Gris-Nez). Es el más pequeño de los mares superficiales de la plataforma continental de Europa y ocupa una superficie de 75 000 km aproximadamente.

En el estrecho, cerca de las costas francesas, existen unas islas llamadas Islas del Canal, pertenecientes a la Corona Británica. La isla de Ouessant marca el extremo occidental del canal. La península de Cotentin destaca dentro del canal.

**Eurotúnel:** (en francés: _Tunnel sous la Manche_; en inglés: _Channel Tunnel_) es un túnel ferroviario, abierto el 6 de mayo de 1994, que cruza el canal de la Mancha, uniendo Francia con el Reino Unido. Es una importante obra de infraestructura del transporte internacional. La travesía se puede hacer en automóvil particular (embarcando éste en el tren lanzadera _Shuttle_), o bien como pasajero en el tren Eurostar, en un viaje que dura aproximadamente 35 minutos entre Coquelles (ciudad de Calais) en Francia y Folkestone en Reino Unido. Es el tercer túnel más largo del mundo, sólo superado por el túnel Seikan y por el túnel del San Gotardo, y el que tiene el tramo submarino más largo del mundo.

El túnel es explotado por la empresa franco-británica _Eurotunnel_. En 2013 alcanzó un volumen de facturación de 1090 millones de euros, sobrepasando por primera vez la cifra de 1000 millones.


	9. Cap 8: Dos buenos amigos

_Han pasado dos semanas muy difíciles y este par de tontorrones enamorados no logran sentarse a conversar las cosas. Es hora de que dos buenos amigos sirvan de contención y que los apoyen a tomar las decisiones que necesitan… lo que nunca está exento de dolor. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Creo que a estas alturas todos deberían ir al último fic de Abby L., pero en el caso que no se hayan dado una vuelta por ahí, los insto a todos a echarle un ojo a _El Muro que nos Separa_. La chica escribe genial, eso hay que decirlo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Este es un capítulo **FLUFF&PAIN**. Sugiero uso de pelotita antiestrés y/o pañuelitos. Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 8: Dos Buenos Amigos**

**Colegio Françoise Dupont.**

_Dos semanas después. Viernes, 16:45 hrs._

Sobra decir que cuando Marinette salió corriendo del salón aquél día, Adrien no pudo alcanzarla. La chica se encerró en el baño de niñas y no hubo alma capaz de sacarla de ahí, excepto para ir a clases. El resto del tiempo hizo grandes esfuerzos para evitar a Adrien, lo que tenía a todos muy perplejos. El muchacho por su parte, hay que decirlo, insistió bastante, pero fue capaz de darle espacio a Marinette. Él mismo no sabía qué hacer o decir, pero podía entender la necesidad de la chica por mantener la distancia. Los días que siguieron no fueron muy diferentes a aquél, pero no siempre era Marinette quien huía. A veces la chica se armaba de valor e intentaba acercarse en vano a Adrien o al revés, pero siempre terminaba con el otro corriendo a perderse. Lo esperanzador del caso es que ambos se miraban a hurtadillas, se sonreían, se sonrojaban y saludaban, tenían detallitos como envíos de notitas muy simples (siempre se decían _hola_) y ambos **MORÍAN DE GANAS** de hablar con el otro, pero a la final no sabían ni qué decirse o como comenzar, y los nervios terminaban por traicionarlos.

"¡Este arroz se está cociendo!" Había dicho Rosita en alguna oportunidad.

"¡Mientras no se nos pase!" Exclamó Alya frustrada.

"Voto por encerrarlos en un armario." Sugirió Juleka cruzándose de brazos. "O van a explotar de estrés por otro lado."

Y como ven, quienes los rodeaban se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía. Al menos de esa arista.

¡Menos mal que en esas dos semanas solo habían akumatizado a una sola persona! Y déjenme decirles, ese combate había sido muy… acelerado y preciso. Sin duda los nervios les jugaron muy mal a los héroes de París: No solo estaban lidiando con sus obligaciones estudiantiles normales, o con el akuma ocasional, sino que además con sus propias ansiedades. Tikki y Plagg se daban de cabezazos contra las paredes, incluso habían intentado en serio encerrar a sus portadores en un espacio reducido, pero el maestro Fu los convenció de que no lo hicieran. En anciano, con una sonrisa sabelotodo, les había aconsejado paciencia a los kwamis mientras les ofrecía té: después de todo, las cosas ya se enrielarían.

Y sí, Wang Fu se había enterado de la situación y no digamos que estaba muy contento al respecto, pero se lo tomó con calma. Demasiada tal vez. Aunque no digamos que podía enojarse con Marinette y Adrien, después de todo, si se habían enterado de sus identidades había sido por una metida de pata de terceras personas. En todo caso, Tikki y Plagg sospechaban que el maestro sabía algo que ellos no.

Marinette y Adrien estaban tan agobiados que ni siquiera se lo cuestionaron.

No habían vuelto a hablar con Louis y Emma, pero sí los habían visto a lo lejos, casi camuflados contra el fondo, generándoles sentimientos muy encontrados, aunque... nunca malos. Marinette sabía que Louis iba todas las mañanas a comprar pan a su casa, incluso en alguna ocasión habían estado a punto de cruzarse, pero ella se había acobardado y esperó a que se fuera antes de salir. Moría de ganas por saber cómo estaba él y Emma, pero ¿cómo se le acercaba? Louis por su parte no parecía darse por aludido de que iba a la panadería de sus abuelos. ¿De dónde sacaría el dinero para el pan? ¿Acaso sabría que esa era su casa? ¿Lo hacía a propósito o simplemente era una extraordinaria coincidencia y no se había dado cuenta?

¿Por qué no agarraba valor para ir a saludarlo y conversar con él un rato? ¿Y Emma? No lo comprendía. Estos dos mantenían su distancia, pero eso no le gustaba. ¿Porque le pasaba eso?

Y ella no era la única: sabía que Adrien los estaba buscando, tanto como Chat Noir o como él mismo. Incluso es más, estaba yendo mucho a Les Invalides para ver si se topaba con Emma o con Louis, pero no había tenido mucha suerte. Sus hijos, cuando los veían, mantenían la distancia y se retiraban lo antes posible.

"Tienes ojeras. Te habías dado cuenta, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó Alya de pronto. "Creo que no estás durmiendo."

"¡Pero estoy durmiendo! En serio, es solo que a veces no se me aquieta el cerebro y.…"

"¿Te pones a diseñar? Te comprendo. ¿Cómo te está yendo con el psicólogo? ¿Ya empezaste a ir?"

"Sí, la semana pasada. Y me ha ido bien." Admitió la chica con un suspiro. "Me mandó al psiquiatra para que me dé pastillas para los nervios…"

Marinette asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Gastón, su terapista, le había caído bastante bien, era un buen tipo. Antes de tener la primera sesión con él, había tenido una charla larga con el maestro Fu al respecto, quien apoyó la sugerencia de sus padres de enviarla a hablar con un profesional para lidiar con el estrés, y al mismo tiempo alabó su criterio para conversar con él primero. Así Marinette tuvo orientaciones de cómo hablar con Gastón... quien contrario a todo pronóstico, estaba probando ser bastante buen profesional.

Como nota al margen, Fu estaba decidido en intentar convencer a Adrien para que también fuera a terapia, pero eso iba a estar más difícil.

"Apenas llevas dos sesiones, pero me alegra que te esté ayudando." Alya le sonrió al tiempo que le daba palmaditas en la espalda. "¡Aunque sigues saltona!"

"¿Por qué crees que quieren que tome pastillas?" Se quejó Marinette.

Esa era una verdad que no podía negar. ¿Pueden culparla? Marinette estaba ansiosa y con justa razón. Estaba lidiando con mucho en muy poco tiempo y necesitaba compensar su sistema. ¡Y encima todavía no podía reconciliarse con el hecho que Chat Noir era Adrien! Eso la hacía querer gritar de emoción, y de vergüenza.

¡¿ES QUE COMO NO SE DIO CUENTA QUE ADRIEN ERA CHAT NOIR?! ¿Y ahora como lo miraba a la cara? ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Como reparaba el daño? Una vida sin Adrien se le hacía horrible y no quería pasar por eso, pero ¿Cómo lo miraba a la cara después de haber sido tan mala con Chat Noir?

¡Oh por Dios! Recordó esa vez en aquél techo, cuando faltó a la cita y Chat fue por ella y... ¡Aish! luego le dijo... ¡**Aaargh**! Sacudió la cabeza. ¡No podía pensar así! Si seguía enredándose en esos ciclos mentales se iba a volver loca y no llegaría a ninguna solución. ¡Tenía que conversar con su _chaton_, decirle que lo sentía, que lo amaba y que nunca más en la vida…!

"Oh, mira eso. ¡Ahí viene Adrien!" Comentó Alya a la pasada. Marinette alcanzó a tomar aire para gritar, pero su amiga la detuvo con presteza. "¡Calma mujer! No viene por ningún lado. ¡Seguro ya se fue a su casa!"

"No. Tiene esgrima a esta hora. Seguro todavía está en prácticas." Comentó Marinette bajando la cabeza. Alya sintió compasión.

"Amiga, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes dos?" Le preguntó con tono preocupado. "Porque llevas montón de días huyendo de él y retrocediste a la casilla uno"

"¿Cómo que retrocedí?"

"Cuando nos conocimos, no podías hablarle sin tartamudear. Hasta el mes pasado, podías mantener una conversación más o menos decente con él." Alya levantó las manos en señal de paz. "¡Te ponías roja, hablabas a toda velocidad y sudabas frío! ¡Eso es cierto! Pero lo que decías se te entendía... pero después de lo del edificio... y luego del amago de incendio, ni toleras estar en su presencia."

"No es eso, Alya. ¡Tengo la cabeza más llena de lo normal! Adrien ha sido muy… lindo y tierno… y me pone…" Dijo Marinette muy soñadora y sonrojada, pero se detuvo y abrió mucho los ojos al notar que su amiga arqueaba una única ceja, como imaginándose quizás qué cosa. "¡No me ha hecho nada! No te imagines cosas, es... complicado... ¡no tienes idea cuánto!"

¡Claro que era complicado! Alya ni se imaginaba. No solo había descubierto su identidad secreta, sino también había conocido a dos de los tres hijos que iba a tener con Adrien en el futuro. ¡Y quizás qué se estaba imaginando su querida amiga en esos momentos!

"Dices que no te hizo nada (¡más le vale!), pero estás..." Las alertas en el cerebro de Alya se habían disparado. ¡Marinette le estaba ocultando algo, seguro! Pero ¿qué cosa?

"¡Déjalo ahí, Alya! Por favor..." Marinette suspiró, levantando las manos. "Por favor no te ofendas, pero esto me está provocando mucha ansiedad y Gastón me dijo que evitara hablar de cosas así si no quería..."

"¿Quién es Gastón?"

"Mi terapista."

"Ouh."

Alya levantó ambas cejas y relajó la postura. Marinette tenía razón en cierta forma, pero no podía evitar estar preocupada por ella. Conocía a su amiga y supo que necesitaba tiempo a solas. Ya le contaría en cualquier momento lo…

"¡¿Ya te volviste loca, Dupain-Cheng?!" Dijo Chloé de pronto. "¿En serio estas en terapia?"

Marinette rodó los ojos al cielo. Allí estaba Chloé, cruzada de brazos y con esa sonrisa sarcástica suya. Sabrina estaba justo detrás de ella y la saludó con timidez. ¡Qué bodrio! No tenía tiempo ni energía para lidiar con Chloé en ese momento y para su mala suerte, la portadora de la abeja parecía tener ganas de andar buscando pelea con ella.

"Sí. ¿Algún problema?" Gruñó Alya a la defensiva.

"¿Para mí? No. Siempre supe que la _panadera_…" Chloé le dio un toponcito en la frente a Marinette con el dedo, usando ese tono despectivo tan desagradable. "… tenía problemas mentales. ¡O sea mírala! ¿Quién va a querer estar cerca de ella?"

"¡Pues prefiero mil veces su locura!"

"¡Qué hipócrita, Alya!" Exclamó Chloé con aires de grandeza, poniendo sus manos en las caderas. "No te tardas en defender a tu amiguita de mí, que al menos le digo la verdad, y no de la mosca muerta de Rossi."

"¡Basta! No metas a Lila en tus amenazas, ¡tampoco a Marinette! Ha estado muy…"

"¿Nerviosa? O sea… no puede ni hablar." Chloé se quedó viendo a Marinette con la sonrisa perdida. "Ridícula: o hablas o lloras. ¿Necesitas tu medicación acaso?"

En verdad Marinette estaba a punto de llorar. ¡Maldita hipersensibilidad la suya! Cierto, no era su culpa, estaba pasando por un momento muy tenso, y aunque por lo general bien que se habría defendido de Chloé en circunstancias normales, como que esto…

"… Así Adrien no te va a querer nunca."

… era demasiado. De puro orgullo apretó los dientes, haciendo un gran esfuerzo en aguantarse las lágrimas. Alya por su parte se erizó y bien hubiera estallado en un vendaval de insultos a Chloé si Luka Couffaine no hubiera intervenido en ese momento.

"¡Chicas! Marinette: ¡Justo te estaba buscando!" Anunció el chico con calma. "¿Interrumpo algo?" Añadió al ver los ánimos.

"Ah. Tú." Chloé se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a analizar sus uñas. "Nada interesante que ver."

"¡Estupendo! Entonces me llevo a Marinette. ¿Vamos, _chérie_?"

Alya interpretó muy bien la mirada de soslayo que le dio Luka: éste se llevaría a Marinette lejos de ahí para ayudarla a alejarse de la hija del alcalde. Muy bien, que lo hiciera: así podría decirle a Chloé exactamente lo que pensaba sin alterar a su mejor amiga más de la cuenta. Sabrina, quien no se perdía detalle, se mantuvo atenta y Chloé bufó.

"¡Todos defienden a panadera! Como si se les fuera a romper." Chloé hizo un desprecio. "Ridículo. Totalmente ridículo."

Luka enganchó el brazo de Marinette y se la llevó de ahí directo al interior del colegio, en dirección de los talleres de arte. Dejaron atrás a Alya lidiando con Chloé con su efusividad usual. Marinette se dejó llevar no muy convencida, y quizás un poco incómoda de que Luka se tomara tantas confianzas con ella, pero agradecida que la sacara de ahí. Pasaron rápidamente hacia los talleres, ignorando todo lo posible la clase de esgrima que estaba llevando a cabo. Bien hubiera buscado a Adrien con la mirada cuando de pronto se vio dentro de la sala de música. Se quedó ahí parada mientras Luka se acomodaba en una silla cercana… y no volvió a pensar en él sino hasta que escuchó algunos acordes de la guitarra.

"Pienso que eres muy valiente, Ma-ma-marinette."

"¿Luka?"

"Estás yendo a terapia, ¿no? Hacen falta huevos para eso… u ovarios en tu caso."

"Llevo dos sesiones… ha sido… mejor de lo que creí."

"¡Lo sé! Ayudan a armonizar el mundo interno." Le dijo mientras tocaba una suave melodía. "También fui a terapia."

"¿Huh? ¿Tú?" Preguntó Marinette sorprendida. "No sabía…"

"Naaah, no digamos que lo divulgo. Fue cuando mi padre nos dejó hace dos años. Salió a comprar cigarros y ya no volvió." Luka se encogió de hombros. "Entonces quedé como el hombre del bote."

Marinette bajó la mirada y se sentó en una silla cercana. ¡Qué tonta era! Todavía recordaba lo triste que estuvo Juleka cuando se quedó sin papá. ¿Cómo no había hecho la relación? Respiró… estar con Luka la relajaba mucho, sobre todo cuando tocaba la guitarra. Contrario a otras ocasiones, sin embargo, estaba algo inquieta. Ya más de una vez le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella, y de manera muy linda, pero no podía ni quería corresponderle. Su corazón estaba con Adrien, siempre había sido así, y no podía permitir ninguna intrusión extra, mucho menos de Luka, por increíble que fuera. Además, él no se merecía que no fuera clara con él y si ya había sido tajante con Chat Noir, ¡También podía serlo con Luka! Tomó aire… ¡Esto iba a estar difícil!

"Tu melodía está muy dispersa, Marinette. Me preocupas."

"He tenido un mes difícil. Luka… yo…"

"Necesitas ser honesta contigo misma." Le dijo el muchacho, sin dejar los acordes. "¿Es tu corazón el que te molesta, verdad?"

"Sí…" Afirmó Marinette. "Me enteré de algo que me tomó por sorpresa y no he sabido manejarlo. Es algo bueno, de hecho, es algo con lo que soñaba, pero… tenía tantas ilusiones y expectativas al respecto, e hice tantos planes inútiles para conseguirlo, que ahora que lo tengo… ¡no sé qué más hacer!… o como seguir."

Luka la miró por encima con ternura, quizás algo dolido… apretó los ojos. Esto le iba a doler, pero no por mucho. ¡Un verdadero hombre acepta algo así con dignidad y no le hace el quite! Amaba a Marinette, la admiraba: esa chispa, esa alegría, su creatividad y dulce generosidad harían que cualquiera se derritiera por ella, pero él… no era el destinatario de sus afectos… era otra persona. Y por más que le ardiera de dolor el corazón, quería que su querida _Ma–ma–Marinette_ fuera feliz.

"Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?" Le confesó directamente.

Marinette aguantó la respiración, mirándolo fijo y con los ojos grandes. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que tenía que decir?

"Sí." Le dijo, y sin apartar los ojos, continuó. "Pero Luka, yo… yo amo a otra persona. Me honran mucho tus sentimientos, pero… no puedo corresponderte."

"Ya veo. Y ya lo sabía." Luka se tragó el nudo en su garganta. "Jejeje, tuve un poco de ilusión… pero no puedo forzar… nada, supongo." Añadió sintiendo como el corazón se le apretaba. Retomó los acordes, cada vez más tristes. "No tengo oportunidad, ¿verdad?"

"No." Marinette se hubiera echado a llorar con ganas. ¡Le estaba rompiendo el corazón a alguien! Esa era una sensación horrible.

"… Entonces no te molestaré más." Añadió Luka lúgubre. Dejó la guitarra a un lado y se acercó a ella. La tomó del mentón e inspiró. "Ma–ma–Marinette. ¿Puedo ser entonces tu mejor amigo? Prometo que no voy a perseverar, pero **me moriría** si pierdo tu amistad… ¡Pero solo si soy tu mejor amigo!"

"Luka…" Marinette recordó lo que en su momento le había dicho Chat Noir. "Claro que sí, pero no quisiera que te hicieras ilusiones, yo…"

"Ya te dije que no voy a perseverar." El muchacho se puso las manos en las caderas. "Pero no me niegues…"

"Serás mi mejor amigo. ¡Solo si yo soy tu mejor amiga!"

"Así será _Chérie_." A Luka le dolía respirar, pero ya se le pasaría. Necesitaba tiempo, pero se le pasaría. "Ahora dime, ¿a quién tengo que romperle las piernas? Porque ese chico al que amas te tiene en calidad de estropajo."

"¡No me hizo nada! Todo lo contrario, me dijo… que me amaba."

"…"

"… y yo lo amo."

Se instaló un sorpresivo silencio entre ambos. Luka parpadeó perplejo.

"¿**Agreste** te dijo que te amaba?" Le preguntó sorprendido. "¿De qué me perdí?"

"¡¿Cómo sabías?!"

"Como que no hiciste mucho por ocultarlo." Luka se llevó la mano a la frente. "Me imaginaba que Agreste tenía alguna suerte de _crush_ contigo y que no se daba cuenta, pero ¿que le haya caído la teja y hecho algo al respecto…?"

"Nos besamos…" Confesó Marinette con un puchero.

Bueno, no exactamente. Pero sí habían compartido ya al menos un par de besos durante el último año. La foto que Alya les tomó a Chat Noir y a Ladybug tras el incidente con Oblivio era el más patente.

"¿Te obligó?" Preguntó erizado.

"No."

"¿Por qué lloras?" Preguntó Luka consternado. "¿Por qué los nervios? ¿Acaso no era lo que querías?"

"¡Sí!"

"¡¿Entonces por qué dudas?!"

"¡Mírame, Luka! ¡Solo soy Marinette! Soy torpe, cruel, tartamudeo mucho, ¡desprecié sus sentimientos y al mismo tiempo no! (larga historia, no preguntes), ¡Soy una decepción! No puedo controlar mis nervios, no sé qué hacer y si sigo así lo voy a perder y eso me matará: nunca voy a crecer ni a tener una casa, con una familia con él, tres hijos llamados Hugo, Louis y Emma y un hámster llamado… ¡_Mon Dieu_! ¡Hugo, Louis y Emma! ¡Me Quiero Morir!"

Luka le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la abrazó con fuerza por algunos instantes, antes de soltarla y girarla sobre los pies. La empujó fuera de la sala de música hasta el pasillo y una vez afuera le señaló hacia el patio, en donde la práctica de esgrima estaba en pleno apogeo, con firmeza.

"¡Escúchame, Marinette Dupain–Cheng! Voy a estar aquí para ti toda la vida: ¡Pero ahora te vas a esa clase de esgrima! Buscarás al modelo ese bueno para nada, lo vas a ver a los ojos y le dirás que lo amas, **porque es cierto**, y no vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo a lo pendejo."

"¿Luka?" Dijo Marinette con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, perpleja, pues no se esperaba esta reacción.

"¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Saca trote y ve con él!" Ordenó con tanta autoridad que Marinette se echó a correr en el acto.

Luka dejó escapar un profundo suspiro una vez que la chica se hubo alejado lo suficiente de él. Se llevó la mano al corazón y apretó los ojos.

"Duele… pero ya se pasa." Luka se golpeó el pecho. "Mientras ella sea feliz… todo bien. Aunque necesito un abrazo." Añadió para sí con un suspiro.

* * *

**Colegio Françoise Dupont. Clase de esgrima.**

_Momentos antes._

Si Marinette había tenido dos semanas difíciles y muy bipolares, a Adrien no le había ido mucho mejor. ¿Qué le pasaba? El asunto era sencillo de resolver: solo tenía que ir hasta Marinette y hablar las cosas. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser eso? Una vez que aclarasen todo, bien podían sentarse a conversar de otros temas y él en particular podría comenzar a cortejarla antes que Luka le ganara el quien vive.

¿Qué tenía Luka de especial? ¿Acaso era por la guitarra? **¡BAH!** Él tocaba el piano y eso era más genial todavía. Solo tenía que mostrarle, conversar con ella y… pero los nervios lo traicionaban, junto con sus inseguridades y mala suerte.

Había estado vomitando mucho por culpa de eso. Todo el estrés lo estaba canalizando hacia su sistema digestivo y éste no estaba feliz con la presión extra. Hasta había perdido un poco de peso por culpa de eso. Si no lograba controlar pronto sus emociones y recuperar la compostura, Nathalie se daría cuenta, le diría a su padre, éste lo sacaría del colegio y nunca más en la vida podría volver a ver a su lady.

**"¡TOUCHÉ!"**

"¡Adrien!"

Kagami relajó la postura y se irguió severa. Infló las mejillas unos instantes: como detestaba cuando le ganaban un punto.

"¿Vamos otra vez, Kagami?" Preguntó Adrien simulando estar tranquilo.

"¿Qué te pasa? Este es el segundo punto que me ganas y **ni siquiera estás concentrado.**"

"Err… ¿Tan mal estoy peleando?"

"**¡NO!**, la que está peleando mal soy yo. ¡Estás con la mente en la luna y aun así me ganaste dos puntos! Eso es casi hacer trampa."

"¡No Estaba Haciendo Trampa!"

"¡Si te desconcentras entonces debería poder ganarte!" Kagami bufó molesta. Algo le pasaba a Adrien. "Debería poder ganarte fácil. ¿Qué clase de persona **GANA** en tu estado mental?"

Por la actitud que tomó el muchacho, Kagami casi se arrepintió de haberlo regañado. Para ella no era un misterio que su amigo estaba muy angustiado y llevaba al menos dos semanas sin poder lidiar adecuadamente con lo que fuese que le estaba alterando la paz interior. Se sopló el flequillo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer en estos casos? Ah sí.

"Sé que te pasa algo y no digas que no. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"No me pasa…"

Kagami lo atacó con la espada en un movimiento que Adrien pudo bloquear con facilidad. Observó a la chica con interés: por lo visto la japonesa lo iba a obligar a hablar por las buenas o por las malas. ¿Qué se supone que debía responderle?

"¡No digas nada porque te pasa algo!" Exclamó Kagami dándole otro golpe. "¿Es sobre lo que me dijiste de Marinette el otro día?"

Preguntar sobre la chica le dolía mucho a Kagami. La semana anterior Tomoe Tsurugi tuvo que ir a la mansión Agreste a hablar de negocios con Gabriel. Llevó a su hija con ella y Kagami aprovechó su oportunidad para conversar con Adrien. Ella tenía el plan de pasar un buen rato y quizás confesarle que guardaba sentimientos por él, pero para sus sorpresa, no solo se lo encontró deprimido, sino que el muchacho terminó por confesarle que Marinette era el motivo de sus desvelos y que no tenía idea como acercarse a ella, dejando en evidencia lo angustiado que estaba y sus inútiles esfuerzos por controlarse lo suficiente como para conversar y dejar las cosas claras con la chica.

El corazón de Kagami se rompió en mil pedazos y hubiera terminado llorando ahí mismo de no ser por su estricta autodisciplina. Ya lloró después en casa a solas, odió y detestó a Marinette con ganas, pero logró controlar sus emociones y evitó por los pelos una nueva akumatización. Recapacitó justo a tiempo, aunque no sin su cuota de lágrimas. Se supone que **no es no**, y como que el prospecto de obligar a alguien a quererla la incomodaba muchísimo. Eso era algo que causaba mucho dolor y no le hacía gracia alguna imponerle eso a Adrien.

Hay cosas que simplemente no se fuerzan. Adrien no la amaba sino como amiga y por Dios que no iba a perder su amistad, por más que doliera. Además, ¿quién sabe? Quizás en un futuro cercano o lejano Adrien dejaría de amar a Marinette y ella podría tener su oportunidad.

Eso si no conocía a alguien antes. El océano, después de todo, está lleno de peces y no hay que limitar las opciones.

"Sí, es sobre ella." Adrien inició una nueva ronda de golpes que Kagami respondió acorde. "Todavía no sé cómo acercármele y los nervios me están matando."

"Pues si los nervios te siguen matando, vas a terminar solo, Agreste." Kagami entrecerró los ojos. ¿Por qué le decía eso? Ah sí, porque lo quería montones y también quería verlo feliz. "Si no recuperas la compostura, perderás a la chica que amas."

"¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡La asusto y me asusta! ¿Tienes idea lo impresionable que es? ¡NO quiero que le dé un…!" Kagami le dio un golpe malintencionado en el casco para hacerlo reaccionar, que Adrien bloqueó con las justas. "¡Eso No Se Hace, Kagami!"

"¡Tampoco dejarse dominar por el susto! Marinette es nerviosa: necesitas ser firme y honesto. ¡Además esa chica no es de porcelana! Oblígala a respirar y ya. ¡Ella es fuerte! Va a entender."

"¡¿Pero y si lo echo todo a perder?!"

"Al menos habrás salido de dudas." Kagami detuvo la pelea y se acercó a Adrien, a quien le dio un golpe en el casco antes que se lo quitara. Lo tomó por el cuello con una mano y con la otra señaló hacia los talleres de arte, ubicados en el tercer piso. "Creo que la vi pasar en esa dirección hace un rato. ¡Escúchame Agreste! Ve por ella."

"¡Pero…!"

"¡Ya vete y deja de perder el tiempo, **_baka_**!"

Kagami le dio un buen empujón a Adrien. Este, movido por un extraño instinto, le hizo caso y corrió en dirección de las escaleras y siguió su camino hacia los talleres de arte sin poder detenerse. Justo al llegar al descanso de las escaleras que subían hacia el tercer piso, se encontró de frente con Marinette. Resoplando ambos, recuperaron el aire sin dejar de mirarse.

No. Esta vez no había espacio para nervios de ningún tipo. ¡Ya no!

"Princesa…"

"¡Te amo, Adrien!" Exclamó Marinette entre jadeos. "Desde que me pasaste el paraguas, **te amo**. ¡He estado enamorada de ti todo este tiempo! ¡No tenía idea de que eras Chat Noir! Si lo hubiera sabido, me habría alterado como nunca, porque mkis nervisop sojsdbi… AHEM. Digo, porque mis nervios me traicionan y me hacen ver más torpe de qicndoe wqkdhn ¡**ARGH**!" Marinette tomó aire, obligándose a tomar una pausa. "Sé que como Marinette… no soy todo lo impresionante que te gustaría. Soy… torpe y obsesiva y… me siento muy poca cosa ante ti. Puedes tener lo que quieras… cualquier cosa sería mejor que yo… no soy la chica genial que dices que soy…"

"Y yo soy un payaso. ¡Un payaso estúpido y ciego! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que te tenía bajo la nariz?!" El muchacho la tomó por los hombros y posó una mano bajo el mentón de la chica. "¡Ni siquiera te cambias las coletas! Yo… no fui justo contigo. Nunca…" Adrien tomó aire. "Te amo… sí, te amo."

"Tu amas a Ladybug, no a una tonta como yo." Le dijo entre pucheros.

"Tú eres Ladybug. Por lo tanto, te amo a ti. No veo diferencias entre ninguna." Adrien se le acercó un poco más y le acarició la mejilla. "¡Es que me dejas sin aire ni palabras, _ma lady_! Mientras más te veo, más te reconozco y eso me pone feliz." Adrien, miró hacia el suelo, quizás para ocultar un sonrojo, pero en una actitud más propia de Chat Noir, volvió a mirarla a la cara. "Aunque no sé si quieras aceptar a un gato callejero como yo, _ma princesse_… ¡quizás donde estuve metido!"

Marinette no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Se limpió los ojos con las manos y siguió respirando para calmarse. El temblor de sus manos y rodillas comenzaba a sosegarse.

"Si te soy honesta… creo que Chat Noir comenzaba a llamar mi atención." Lo tentó la chica, con algo de travesura en sus ojos.

"¡Oh La lá! ¿Qué clase de traición es esa? Ese gato no te conviene: no está vacunado." Se rió Adrien de buena gana, relajándose por momentos. Marinette también se rió por unos instantes.

De pronto hubo silencio entre los dos. Durante una pequeña eternidad simplemente disfrutaron de la presencia del otro y del silencio que se había generado. Se habían sacado un gran peso de encima y hasta se sentían más livianos. Se tomaron de las manos y entrelazaron sus dedos sin darse cuenta.

"¿En serio no te importa que sea torpe, Adrien?"

"¿O que yo sea un gato idiota?" Adrien carraspeó e irguió la espalda. Coqueto, se volvió hacia Marinette, soltándola. Se llevó una mano a la espalda y ofreciéndole la otra en una reverencia muy cortés. "¿Y bien, _ma lady_? ¿Quisieras ser la novia de este pobre minino?"

La chica, bastante sonrojada, y quizás hiperventilando, tomó con timidez la mano ofrecida. Sin soltarla, Adrien la miró a los ojos y se irguió. Se acercó un poco a ella y le besó la mano.

"Creí que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca, _chaton_. ¡Claro que sí!"

"¿Tú y yo juntos contra el mundo?"

_"Oui, mon chaton."_

Entonces juntaron las frentes y rozaron sus narices. Se fundieron en un abrazo fuerte, simplemente sintiendo la presencia del otro, como si quisieran sincronizar los latidos de sus corazones, sintiendo de regreso parte de esa paz que se les había sido robada.

"Te amo Adrien."

"Te amo, Marinette."

Quizás las cosas se ponían más fáciles a partir de ahora.

Solo quizás.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Cosas de Gatos_**

_… La Strega intentó sujetar a Chat Noir del cuello, pero éste le dio un zarpazo y cuál gato feral la atacó harto ya de tanto juego, logrando empujarla contra una chimenea cercana, que apenas aguantó el embiste. La mujer entonces juntó las manos y murmuró algo que no pudo descifrar: una energía muy oscura flujo de sus manos y los tres miraculous que utilizaba comenzaron a brillar. Chat Noir, curioso, entrecerró los ojos y permaneció atento, pero…_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Este capítulo lo escribí a principios de septiembre y había olvidado lo Fluff que era, pero… de alguna manera necesitábamos eso, ¿no les parece? Creo que vamos a necesitar mucho de eso para superar Chat Blanc. Ahora, siéntanse libres de darle un abrazo a Luka y a Kagami, que en serio los necesitan. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Abanderarse tanto por una ship o por otra me parece algo sin importancia, **Manu**, así que nunca he sido exigente. Claramente tengo mis favoritas, pero en la variedad está el gusto. Los fanfics existen para que los fans podamos expresarnos y fangirlear con nuestros gustos, y compartir aquello que nos hace feliz. Sobre lo de Youtube… es cosa de ver lo que ocurre. Créeme, lo he visto antes. Por cierto, agradezco la confianza, pero no escribo ni comisiones, ni lemons. Ten, una galletita y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡Linda **Noir**! Gracias por tus palabras. Este fic ya está completo y de alguna manera el karma podría manifestarse hacia el final. Ahora, sobre los oneshots, quizás si encuentro inspiración haga algo, pero no escribo ni comisiones, ni lemons. Ten una galletita y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡No te preocupes, **Shion**! Las semanas son ocupadas y vaya que entiendo eso a la perfección. Al menos pudiste leer dos capítulos de corrido, lo que espero haya podido compensar bien. Adrien es adorable y tiene mucho amor por entregar… nació en la familia equivocada el pobre. ¡En serio me sorprende que no sea un pequeño delincuente juvenil! Pero ya le compensaré los malos ratos. Sobre los compañeros de Marinette… pecaron por omisión nada más, no pensaron en ello. Eso nos pasa a todos… del lado positivo, sirvió para que Adrien interviniera. Ten una galletita y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡Es lo que hay que hacer, **Newfan**! Ir a esa mansión y sacar al pobre güero de ahí! O llamar a servicios sociales. ¡En serio! Me sorprende que Adrien no sea un pequeño delincuente a estas alturas o que no tenga más alergias. Y sí, como pudiste ver, estos dos ya están más equilibrados, cosa que les hacía falta: espero que estén lo bastante calmados como para lidiar con lo que se les viene encima, que no es menor y sobre sus retoños… Algo trama ese parcito. Ten una galletita y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

**Baka: **(馬鹿) es una palabra japonesa cuyo significado es _idiota_ o _tonto_, dependiendo del contexto. Es el peyorativo más común del idioma japonés. Ha pasado a formar parte del vocabulario otaku en los países occidentales. En japonés existe la palabra _dobe_, con un significado parecido, aunque dependiendo de la región puede ser más despectiva o inocente que _baka_. Como ejemplo, en la región de Osaka, _dobe_ adquiere un significado amigable y _baka_ uno despectivo, pero en la zona de Tokio pasa lo contrario.

También se puede interpretar como una manera cariñosa de decirlo. La palabra _baka_ ha tenido una gran aparición en casi todos los mangas y animes, haciendo de esta una palabra indispensable dentro de esta cultura.


	10. Cap 9: Cosas de Gato

_Chat Noir es un gato contento con la vida. Ha tenido una gran tarde y ya sabe quién es la dueña de sus quincenas. Nada hará que su buen humor se arruine. Ni la Bruja ni nada… Matagot en cambio, está demostrando ser algo… gruñón y aprensivo. ¡Ternurita! ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Creo que a estas alturas todos deberían ir al último fic de Abby L., pero en el caso que no se hayan dado una vuelta por ahí, los insto a todos a echarle un ojo a _El Muro que nos Separa_. La chica escribe genial, eso hay que decirlo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Sugiero uso de pelotita antiestrés y/o pañuelitos. Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 9: Cosas de Gatos**

**Techos de París. **

_Esa noche. Viernes, 22:56 hrs._

¡Estaba feliz! Era una sensación que le fascinaba y que no se había sacudido en toda la tarde, desde el momento preciso en que por fin abrazó a Marinette y ella le había correspondido. Como que todos los nervios se le habían desaparecido de un plumazo y hasta se había energizado con todo. ¡Hasta incluso pudo comer tranquilo! Ciertamente sus preocupaciones seguían allí, pero se sentía tan a gusto con la vida que hasta parecía que sus problemas estaban al otro lado del mundo y de momento no lo molestaban. ¡Ya tendría tiempo de ocuparse de esos temas luego! Ahora disfrutaba el momento.

Se detuvo sobre una saliente y se sentó relajado, pero siempre presto a dar un salto si llegara a necesitarlo. Miró a la luna y sacó pecho, dejando brotar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Acababa de dejar a Marinette en su casa: pasaron casi toda la tarde juntos conversando de cualquier cosa, en especial de todos los momentos en que casi habían descubierto la identidad del otro y que no lo habían hecho. Eran compañeros y ahora novios, pero además, cómplices y colegas. Solo les faltaba conocerse y acompañarse más. Tenían mucho por crecer todavía, pero bueno, ¡un día a la vez!

Sin duda que el maestro Fu no iba a estar nada contento con ellos, pero ¿de qué importaba ahora? Ellos no habían sido quienes revelaron sus identidades, sino que fue otro el motivo. Y lo hecho, hecho estaba. ¿Qué les podría pasar? ¿Qué les quitara los miraculous? Era una posibilidad, pero ¿qué conseguiría con eso?

Chat Noir se rascó una oreja y maulló casi sin querer. Se puso de pie y estiró los brazos todo lo que podía. Pocas cosas podrían arruinarle el humor en ese momento, como por ejemplo un akuma, pero tenía la impresión de que esa noche no habría akumatizados en París.

– Hmm… –

¡Epa!

El muchacho pareció mirar hacia atrás solo son los ojos. Sus orejas parecieron moverse inquietas y la cola se movía con descaro. El como sucedía eso no tenía idea, pero no se lo cuestionaba: como que ese cinturón le daba más información sobre su entorno de lo normal y eso siempre lo favorecía. Por eso no le gustaba cuando tenía que sacárselo: como que quedaba cojo.

– ¡Hora de irse! –

Chat Noir pegó un salto y se dejó caer edificio abajo, quebrando su caída en las distintas salientes y balcones con destreza felina. Llegó al suelo rápido, pero ileso, mas no se detuvo y echó a correr por las calles cercanas esquivando a la gente igual que un gato. Quienes lo veían pasar, no reprimían su sorpresa, ya fuese exclamando de asombro o sacándole fotos, si es que alcanzaban a sacar su celular. Se introdujo por los callejones cercanos y escaló varias paredes y postes en lo que ascendía hacia los techos, solo para repetir la jugada y dejarse caer de sorpresa hasta el nivel del piso. A veces retrocedía por el mismo camino o cambiaba de dirección bruscamente, con maniobras juguetonas que por momentos parecían burlarse de la gravedad o del espectador ocasional.

Es que Chat Noir quería alejarse lo más posible de la panadería, en donde ahora sabía que dormía su _lady_, su princesa. Si iba a pasar algo, pretendía que fuera lo más lejos posible de allí. Marinette había tenido un día largo y necesitaba descansar.

Porque Chat Noir sabía que lo estaban siguiendo y muy de cerca, alguien muy persistente y peligroso. No podía darse el lujo de pelear cerca de su familia. Eso explicaba lo errático de sus movimientos.

– Creo que por aquí está bien–. Dijo en voz alta, al llegar a otro extremo de la ciudad, lo más alejado que pudo de los lugares que le importaban. Desde allí, podía ver el Arco del Triunfo a la distancia.

Se detuvo sobre una chimenea, sentándose igual que un gato, incluso moviendo la cola. Estaba relajado y distraído, al menos en apariencia. Disfrutaba de la noche y de su felicidad, así como también lo divertía el ejercicio que acababa de hacer. Esa noche, cuando llegara a casa y por fin se durmiera… descansaría como gato de chalet por todo lo que no había descansado en semanas.

Su oreja de gato derecha se movió un poco. A simple vista parecía como si se hubiera sacudido una comezón. Chat Noir no se movió y siguió con la misma actitud, pero sus ojos se tornaron afilados, tensos… prestos…

**– ¡MUERE!** –

Alil Issor lo atacó por la espalda con su báculo. La mujer se dejó caer con todo el peso del arma y el suyo propio contra aquella chimenea, que destruyó con gran estrépito. La mujer no pudo evitar la sorpresa cuando al despejarse la polvareda, Chat Noir no estaba ahí. De inmediato se puso en guardia.

– ¡Linda noche! ¿No lo crees, Lila? – Le dijo de pronto Chat Noir, a sus espaldas, en tono burlón, sonriéndole como el gato de Cheshire. – Sería una lástima que alguien esquivase tu golpe. –

– ¡¿Quién te crees, infeliz?! –

La mujer arrugó la nariz y nuevamente se lanzó contra Chat Noir. ¡¿Sabía Quién era Ella?! ARGH. Matagot seguro lo había puesto sobre aviso el hijo de su p… ¡Aish! No tenía tiempo para eso. La Strega blandió su báculo e intentó golpearlo. Chat Noir bloqueó un par de veces sus golpes, asumiendo de momento una postura defensiva. Necesitaba saber qué tipos de golpes usaba su contrincante y hasta qué punto podía llegar antes de atacarla con todo. _Estudia a tu enemigo_, le había dicho una vez su lady: era hora de aplicar el consejo.

Bueno… sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar esta loca: después de todo, había matado a sangre fría.

– ¡Quédate quieto! –

– ¡No gracias! Me apasiona no recibir golpes. –

– ¡Si te quedas quieto no te dolerá tanto! –

– ¿Eso qué tiene de divertido? –

– ¡No te burles, _Wayhem_ querido! –

– ¡OOoooh, me lastimas! ¡Mis chistes no te divierten! –

¿_Wayhem_? ¿Por qué la Strega lo llamaba _Wayhem_? Nota mental para preguntarle después a sus hijos, si es que los veía de nuevo.

Chat Noir ignoró a Lila y siguió evadiéndola, en lo que estudiaba sus movimientos y buscaba puntos débiles. Era una adversaria difícil, pero no imposible de manejar. No obstante, pronto comenzó a detectar el patrón en sus golpes y con ello también se dio cuenta que la Strega parecía estar ocultando algo.

– ¡Quédate quieto y dame tu miraculous! –

– ¡¿La edad te hizo cegatona?! ¡Estoy justo aquí! Ven por él. –

–** ¡GATO RIDÍCULO!** –

– ¡Gracias! ¡Me esfuerzo! –

Lila dejó caer el báculo al suelo con fuerza. Ni bien rozó la superficie, se dividieron en dos por la mitad y rebotaron a las manos de la Strega casi por arte de magia. Los ojos de la mujer se tornaron blancos y brillantes y una energía maliciosa brotó de ella. A Chat Noir se le pararon los pelos de la nuca, pero no se dejó intimidar, sino que sacó las garras y siseó amenazador. No era el momento de desconcentrarse: los golpes de Lila se tornaron más certeros y destructivos.

– **QUÉDATE. QUIETO. DE. UNA. VEZ.** –

– ¿La vejez te está afectando? Creí que querías mi miraculous. –

**– ¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES VIEJA?!** –

– ¡Oh, perdone usted, **señora**! –

– ¡¿Señora yo?! ¡No me llames señora! ¡Soy Mucho Más que ESO! – Alardeó Lila con aires de grandeza. Chat Noir aterrizó sobre una saliente, adoptando la pose más burlona y felina que pudo.

– ¿_Anciana_ entonces? –

El aire alrededor de Lila dio un latido que hizo vibrar el edificio sobre el cuál estaban luchando. Los ojos de la mujer brillaron con fuerza y se notó claro el tic nervioso en uno de ellos. Al parecer la mujer tenía algunas trancas relacionadas con la edad. ¡Bien! ¡Podía usar eso a su favor!

–** ¡MOCOSO INSOLENTE! ¡TE ENSEÑARÉ A RESPETAR A TUS MAYORES!** –

Lila invocó una esfera de energía que disparó hacia Chat Noir, quien la bateó de vuelta con su bastón, golpeando a la mujer. Esta retrocedió unos metros, pero no cayó al suelo, sino que lo atacó de nuevo con esferas similares sin perder más tiempo del necesario. El miraculous de la mariposa dio entonces un débil brillo y Chat lo pudo distinguir muy bien de entre las ropas de la mujer. También pudo distinguir dos miraculous más, que parecían estar insertados en la piel de la bruja.

–**_ ¡HSSSSSSS! _**– Le siseó.

– ¿Se te acabaron las bromas, Wayhem? –

– ¡Nunca! –

– No pareces sorprendido que conozca tu identidad. ¿Acaso no te preocupa que pueda ir tras los…?–

¡Wayhem otra vez! Definitivamente tenía que preguntar a qué se debía eso.

Chat Noir cargó contra la mujer. Esquivó el golpe de una de las secciones del báculo y golpeó a Lila en la garganta con su bastón, aprovechando el descuido de la mujer. Ahora que sabía atacarla, no dudaría en hacerlo: bien que podía burlarse de ella, pero no era idiota y se daba cuenta del peligro que revestía. Los golpes que intentaba asestarle la Strega causarían mucho daño si dieran en el blanco, por lo que tenía que evitar que lo lastimase a toda costa. Siguió dándole golpes, y esquivando otros. Chat Noir llegó incluso a utilizar sus garras, pero sin éxito. En cuanto a técnica, él llevaba las de ganar, pero Lila tenía más fuerza que él. ¡Le podía ganar! Pero no iba a ser fácil: le tomaría al menos una hora y no sabía si sería capaz de resistir.

**¡GOLPE!**

– **¡ARGH!** –

Un bastón le pegó a la Strega en la nuca. Matagot la atacó por la espalda y se unió a la refriega con particular entusiasmo. A diferencia de Chat Noir, Louis no tenía pudor alguno en asestar golpes más mortíferos. Pronto los tres estaban entrelazados en una coreografía complicada de golpes, bastonazos, mazazos y zarpazos que en un principio no parecían llegar a nada, pero que poco a poco comenzó a dejar a Lila en desventaja.

– ¡¿Acaso no les da vergüenza atacar dos contra uno?! –

– Nope. ¡Y Fallaste! –

– No, para nada. – Dijo Louis, hablando por primera vez desde que había llegado.

– ¿No te da vergüenza atacar a traición, vieja menopáusica? –

–** ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, MOCOSO INFELIZ?!** –

La Strega intentó sujetar a Chat Noir del cuello, pero éste le dio un zarpazo y cuál gato feral la atacó harto ya de tanto juego, logrando empujarla contra una chimenea cercana, que apenas aguantó el embiste. La Strega entonces juntó las manos y murmuró algo que no pudo descifrar: una energía muy oscura flujo de sus manos y los tres miraculous que utilizaba comenzaron a brillar. Chat Noir, curioso, entrecerró los ojos y permaneció atento, pero Matagot reaccionó. ¡Conocía ese truco!

– ¿Qué trampa se te ocurrió, Bruja? –

–** ¡APARTA!** –

Matagot le dio un empujón a Chat Noir, apartándolo en el momento en que cientos de cuchillas surgían del piso con ansias asesinas y se disparaban hacia arriba a toda velocidad. Si no hubiera quitado a su padre, sin duda éste habría resultado muy malherido. El mayor entonces se impulsó sobre sus pies cuál resortes y embistió a la bruja con las garras desplegadas. Sin embargo, Chat Noir no hizo preguntas y también se lanzó contra la mujer. Padre e hijo se aprestaron para golpear a Lila al mismo tiempo.

–** ¡PAR DE INFELICES!** –

Lila les lanzó una onda de poder que los arrojó lejos, y solo sus reflejos impidieron que los lanzase por el borde del edificio directo a la calle. Rápidamente ambos gatos se pusieron en guardia, y atacaron de nuevo, para así no darle respiro a la Strega. Un sonido sordo se apoderó el ambiente y Lila encendió sus ojos en color rojo antes de desvanecerse como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Matagot se quedó quieto, mientras Chat Noir, más alerta que nunca, buscó con la mirada a su alrededor, como esperándola verla en cualquier lado.

– ¿Desapareció? –

– Eso creo, no me confío. –

– ¿Le brillaron los ojos de algún color?

La pregunta de Matagot aterrizó a Chat Noir. Este se volvió hacia su hijo y se acercó a él, notando sus orejas enhiestas y que se movían en todas direcciones, como radares que buscan amenazas. La cola se mantenía tensa, presta… y eso que era un vil cinturón igual que el suyo. Supuso que así se orientaba: cualquiera que lo viera pelear, dudaría de su ceguera, sin duda.

– Sí… como de color rojo. – Chat Noir se detuvo pensativo. – Durante la pelea le brillaron de blanco, ahora que lo pienso. –

– Oh, ya siento. –

– ¿Ya _sientes_? –

– Diría _ya veo_, pero eso sería mentir. –

– Pues sí. ¿Y qué _sientes_? –

– Esa bruja debió quedarse sin energía. –

– Pero no sentí que estuviera usando los miraculous. –

– No los usa mucho, a menos que necesite akumatizar a alguien – Explicó Louis– Pero se aprovecha de los miraculous para ganar energía y así poder usar sus hechizos. –

– ¿Hechizos? –Adrien rodó los ojos– Eso explica mucho. ¿En qué momento se hizo bruja? –

– Rossi pasó un tiempo en la cárcel después de la secundaria; se metió en un lío bien feo y como ya era mayor de edad, tuvo que asumir. –Explicó Matagot a regañadientes– Luego de eso se fue a Italia, a casa de familiares en donde pasó varios años antes de volver a Francia. Supongo que fue entonces que se convirtió en una. –

– ¿No tiene energía ilimitada? –

– Nope. Por eso se ayuda con los miraculous. Aunque… desde que vino a este tiempo, se queda sin energía más rápido y le cuesta recuperarla. Seguro no la veremos en tres o cuatro días. –

Matagot estiró las extremidades y la espalda, tratando de elongar su musculatura todo lo que podía. Inconscientemente y sin ponerse de acuerdo, o fijarse, Chat Noir hizo lo mismo y los dos al unísono se rascaron la nariz y acicalaron el cabello sin darse cuenta. El menor se apoyó en su bastón:

– No parecía sorprendida de verte. –Le comentó curioso, ladeando la cabeza– ¿Hace cuánto que sabe que están aquí? –

– Hemos tenido algunos encuentros estas semanas. –Matagot sonrió cómplice– No le hizo nada de gracia verme. Todavía no se percata que Emma está aquí (y espero que no suceda). –

– ¿Algún motivo en especial? –

– No debe saber que mi hermanita existe. **MENOS** que somos hijos tuyos. –

Matagot relajó la postura y se encuclilló en el suelo. Parecía estar orientándose, por lo que Chat Noir esperó unos instantes antes de hablarle de nuevo. Se puso de cuclillas junto a él eso sí, en silencio, notando al cabo de un rato que su hijo estaba muy pendiente de él.

– ¿Cómo han estado? De pronto ustedes dos desaparecieron –Adrien buscó con la mirada a su alrededor – ¿Y Emma? –

– … En _Les Invalides_. Anda escaneando el interior del edificio y huyendo de los guardias. Como el gato y el ratón. –

– ¿Y? –

– ¿Y qué? –

– ¿Todo bien? –

Matagot se pasó la mano por la nuca y se revolvió el pelo, pero no respondió. No parecía estar mal en todo caso, pero sí lo notó cansado e incómodo. ¿Pueden culparlo? No sabía bien cómo actuar. Se puso de pie y lo imitó rápidamente.

– ¿No tienes clases mañana? –

– Es sábado, pero tengo sesión de fotos en la mañana. –

– ¿Modelas en serio? –Preguntó Matagot perplejo. Chat Noir asintió.

– Sí, pero estoy acostumbrado. –Respondió Adrien, mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca y se revolvió el pelo. Le daba la impresión de que Louis se reservó varias palabras… o que no sabía cómo dirigirse a él.

– Bueno… me voy…–

– ¡Hey! –Lo atajó con rapidez– ¿No quieres acompañarme a casa? Está lejos. –

– Creo que te sabes cuidar solo. –Le dijo Louis aprensivo. De nuevo, algo faltaba en esa oración.

– Ah sí, pero… algo me puede pasar de regreso a casa. –

– ¡No te va a pasar nada! –

– ¿Seguro? –

– Seguro–. Afirmó Louis, dándose cuenta de que Adrien no quería que lo cuidaran, pero sí pasar más tiempo con él.

No supo qué pensar sobre eso.

– Ahora no me iba a pasar nada, tenía todo bajo control. –Comentó Adrien a la pasada– ¡Y ya ves la guerra que dio esa bruja! Aunque esperaba más desafío…–

– ¡Ni digas eso que no sabes lo mañosa que es esa mujer! –Intervino Matagot bastante alarmado– La Strega es más peligrosa de lo que aparenta y los ha estado rondando mucho a… a… a ustedes dos. –Matagot infló las mejillas.

Como que le daba cosa tratar a Adrien y a Marinette como _papá_ y _mamá_… era natural, pero al mismo tiempo no.

– ¡Nah! Lo estaba manejando. –

– No, Chat Noir: no lo estabas manejando. –

– ¡Claro que sí! Es más, creo que me quedaré fuera un par de horas más para buscarla y acabar con ella. –

– ¡Pero desapareció! Va a estar escondida unos tres días en lo que recupera su fuerza. –

– Momento perfecto para buscarla y acabar con ella, ¿no lo crees? –Adrien se puso el bastón sobre sus hombros y sujetó los extremos con sus manos– ¿No te parece buen plan? Puedes acompañarme si gustas. –

– Prefiero que te vayas a casa… donde sea que ésta esté. –

– Claro… eventualmente iré a casa. ¿Me acompañas? –

– ¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe? –

Chat Noir solo suspiró, sin poder explicar por qué quería pasar el rato con Matagot, pero por lo visto no le había resultado su chantaje emocional. Miró hacia la ciudad, en la dirección que debía tomar para volver a su casa. Se acercó al borde y se dispuso a marcharse. No iba a obligar a nadie, menos a Matagot, quien por alguna razón parecía reacio a estar con él. Tomó aire y emprendió la marcha por los techos de la ciudad, tomando una buena velocidad, haciendo todo tipo de acrobacias en el intertanto. Al cabo de 10 minutos, justo cuando aterrizó sobre un techo, sintió como Louis aterrizaba junto a él a poca distancia.

– Me había olvidado lo rápido que eras. –

– ¿Ah sí? –Adrien sonrió para sus adentros– También eres rápido. –

– No tanto como tú y estoy en desventaja. – Matagot apretó la mandíbula en señal de frustración – Tengo que estudiar más mis saltos. Este París no es el que tengo memorizado. –

– Pues… toca memorizarlo de nuevo. ¿Echamos una carrera? –

– … –

– ¿Qué dices, Matagot? –

– No sé dónde vives. –Confesó el mayor perplejo.

– Sígueme entonces. Así sabrás donde, vivo, memorizas algunos techos y aprovechas para visitarme luego. –

Chat Noir ni siquiera se cuestionó porqué Matagot no sabía información tan básica como la ubicación de la mansión Agreste, pero no quiso preguntar. Tampoco le interesó en todo caso. Lo importante en ese momento era que su muchacho supiera donde vivía y como llegar, en caso de cualquier cosa.

_– _Hmpf. –Sintió que refunfuñaba Louis.

Jejeje. Chat Noir estaba tan contento esa noche que no le afectó nada. Reinició la marcha de regreso saltando por encima de casas y edificios, sin bajar la dificultad de sus maniobras. Llegó finalmente hasta la mansión Agreste y saltó hacia el muro que quedaba más cerca de su ventana, en donde calculó la distancia. Matagot aterrizó al poco rato.

_– _¿Qué es este lugar? –

_– _Mi casa. –

_– _Se siente como una fortaleza. –

_– _¡Y que lo digas! _–_Rezongó Chat Noir rodando los ojos al cielo_– _La ventana está a tres metros de aquí justo al frente. _– _Le dijo momentos antes de saltar.

La entrada a su habitación fue más fácil que de costumbre. Ni bien atravesó la ventana, que mantuvo abierta, Matagot la atravesó, aunque su aterrizaje no tuvo toda la gracia que hubiera querido. Casi se dio un buen porrazo, pero salvó la situación.

_– _¡No fue uno de mis mejores aterrizajes! –

_– _Pudo ser peor. _–_Le dijo Adrien mientras cerraba la ventana_– _Las primeras veces no me maté de milagro. A veces olvidaba dejar la ventana abierta.

_– _Ya mejoraré. –

_– _Eso espero. _–_Chat Noir se apoyó en su bastón_–_ Creí que no me ibas a seguir, Matagot. –

_– _Creí lo mismo. –

_– _¿Y qué haces aquí? –

_– _Curiosidad. _–_Matagot comenzó a mover la cabeza y a girar sobre su eje, como escaneando el lugar_– _¿Esta es tu habitación? Nos hablabas mucho de ella… Se siente muy amplia. –

_– _¿En serio? _–_Preguntó Chat Noir curioso_– _Err, sí, es bastante amplia. Al menos tengo privacidad. –

_– _No sé si podría dormir en un espacio tan abierto. –

Matagot comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación, usando su bastón para orientarse, como memorizando el sitio. Chat Noir se dedicó a observarlo mientras curioseaba por el lugar. Pasó desde las rampas de skate, encontró la pared de escalada…

_– _¿Tenías unos libreros por aquí? –

_– _Arriba. Hay que subir. –

_– _¿Y una tirolesa? –

_– _También. –

_– _¿Y la cesta de baloncesto? –

_– _A tu izquierda, unos tres metros. –

Matagot sonrió para sí mismo. Retrocedió hasta el sofá, y se sentó calmado, como disfrutando el momento, como si no se creyera que estaba ahí. Por primera vez Chat Noir lo vio sonreír con sinceridad.

¡Válgame! Ese gesto lo hacía Marinette…

_– _Cuando era pequeño, nos contabas mil historias a Hugo y a mi sobre este sitio. Francamente creímos que exagerabas. –

_– _Hugo. _–_Adrien sintió un apretujón en el pecho, _– _¿No le contaba historias a Emma? –

_– _Sí, pero no las recuerda. Era muy pequeña cuando pasó todo. _–_Matagot respiró profundo_– _¿A qué huelo? –

_– _Al camembert de Plagg. Está cerca de ahí. Si quieres llévate un poco para tu Plagg. –

_– _¿Y puedo llevarme algo para después? –

_– _¿Te gusta el camembert? –

_– _Calorías son calorías. –

Chat Noir ladeó la cabeza extrañado. Bueno, el mundo se dividía entre quienes disfrutaban del camembert y los que no. A él no le gustaba, pero ni modo. De todas maneras, el que Matagot se hubiera referido al queso como calorías y nada más, le hizo tener mil dudas. ¿Estarían comiendo?

_– _Si lo pones así, puedes llevarte todo el que quieras. Ya luego arreglo con Plagg. –

_– _¡Gracias viejo! –

De inmediato Matagot se fue hacia el mueble en el que creía que estaba el camembert y abrió la puerta. Se tapó la nariz y sacó unos pocos trozos, tanto para consumo humano como para su kwami. No, si Chat Noir estaba leyendo bien los indicios, a Matagot no le gustaba el camembert, pero no era tan remilgoso como para negarse la comida. Eso lo hizo sentir _rarísimo_.

_– _Oye. ¿Y no te quieres llevar algo de la cocina? Creo que hay fruta o algo así. –

_– _¿Frutas frescas? –

_– _Esta mañana comí fresas al desayuno, así que deben quedar…–

La expresión de sorpresa de Matagot fue de antología. En dos saltos estaba frente a él en actitud de gatito suplicante. En su fuero interno se quería matar: no hacía tal cosa desde que era niño. ¡pero no pudo evitarlo! Chat Noir sonrió de costado.

– Habría que infiltrarse en la cocina, evitando algunos obstáculos y las alarmas. ¡Quizás qué peligros nos encontramos en el camino! ¿Aceptas la misión? –

Matagot sonrió de costado.

* * *

**Mansión Agreste. Cocinas.**

_Media hora después _

Gabriel miró la hora y se pasó las manos por los ojos. Eran las 23:46 de la noche. No era tan tarde para él, pero estaba cansado. Había pasado más rabias de las usuales en el trabajo, teniendo además que lidiar con la incompetencia de algunos de sus trabajadores. Por si fuera poco, se había dado cuenta que Nathalie no estaba bien de salud (culpa del miraculous) y tuvo que darle el día libre para que recuperara aliento, lo que le significó tener que ocuparse él mismo de su agenda, lo que nunca había sido de su agrado.

Estaba cansado. Tanto que ni ganas tenía de akumatizar a nadie.

Adrien debía estar dormido a esta hora. Se masajeó una sien: al menos su hijo era un muchacho bueno que sí sabía obedecer reglas y que se portaba bien. Últimamente había estado teniendo explosiones de rebeldía, pero lo más probable es que eso se debiese a la edad. Después de todo, era un adolescente.

_– _¿Te parece justo, Emilie? _–_Se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro_– _Te dejé sola mientras Adrien era un bebé y sé que era mañoso… Ahora que es un adolescente, ¿tú me dejas solo con él? –

Abrió el refrigerador. Tenía hambre, pero no sabía exactamente de qué. Revisó qué había de comer y sacó jamón, un poco de queso, mantequilla… se le antojaba un sándwich. Dejó los ingredientes sobre la mesa y fue por un poco de pan. ¡Esperaba que quedara un poco de baguette! Aunque a esas alturas del día se conformaba con cualquier cosa.

Oh sí. Sí había baguette… no era mucho, seguro estaban reservando eso para rallar, pero había… se giró hacia el mesón y…

_– _¿Y el queso? –

¡Qué curioso! Hubiera jurado que dejó el queso y el jamón ahí encima, junto con la mantequilla, pero ahora no había nada de eso. Entrecerró los ojos y se rascó la cabeza. Quizás no lo había sacado del refri.

**_SWOSH._**

Algo pasó detrás de él. Giró sobre sus talones a toda velocidad, pero no vio nada. Entrecerró los ojos: pudo ver una alacena abierta y junto al tostador, había un cartón de leche sellado. Gruñó para sus adentros.

_– _¿Hay alguien ahí? –

Nada.

Gabriel caminó hasta el cartón de leche y lo revisó. Sí, estaba sellado. ¿Por qué la habrían dejado aquí? Tendría que hablar seriamente con el chef al día siguiente.

El suave click de una puerta cerrándose lo hizo apretar los dientes. Siguió el ruido hasta la puerta de la despensa mayor casi en una actitud depredadora. ¡Él no creía en fantasmas! Esos no hacen daño, pero con los vivos es otro cuento muy diferente. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a entrar en su casa?!

**_– _¡TE ATRAPÉ!** –

Gabriel abrió la puerta de golpe y encendió la luz del cuarto que servía de despensa, pero no encontró nada más que cosas de comer, debidamente empacadas y clasificadas. Tuvo un tic en el ojo, y tan absorto quedó en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando dos figuras negras salieron de la cocina a hurtadillas, llevándose varias cosas con ellos. Gabriel refunfuñó, apagó la luz y giró sobre sus talones.

_– _¡¿Pero qué brujería…?!–

Allí, sobre el mesón, había un sándwich que no recordaba haber preparado, pero con los ingredientes que sí había sacado del refri. ¡Y se lo veía todo inocente!

_– _¿Tan cansado estoy? –

Suspiró. En serio necesitaba dormir… pero primero comía un poco, eso nunca tenía desperdicio. Tomó el sándwich, un par de servilletas y salió de la cocina… sin reparar que el cartón de leche que había visto ahí abandonado momentos antes ya no estaba.

* * *

**Habitación de Adrien.**

_Momentos después_

Ambos gatos entraron a las carreras a la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos. Una vez que se aseguraron de que no los seguían, esparcieron sobre el suelo el botín obtenido.

_– _No es mucho. _–_Se lamentó Adrien_– _¡Argh! De todas las noches, Père tenía que elegir justo esta para ir a hacerse un sándwich. –

_– _¿Te parece poco? _–_Louis revisaba con las manos todas las cosas que habían sacado de la cocina_–_ ¡Juntar esta cantidad de fruta fresca toma al menos dos días de dónde vengo! –

_– _¿En serio? –

Adrien miró las cosas que tenían. Un cartón de leche, dos naranjas, tres duraznos, una manzana, varias frutillas y el queso para Plagg. Tragó saliva: si en el futuro se tardaban tanto como decía Matagot en juntar este pequeño botín, entonces las cosas sí que debían ser tensas. Miró a su hijo: se veía contento, relajado. Olía la fruta con especial ahínco, como tratando de memorizar su aroma.

¿De qué color habrían sido sus ojos?

_– _Ya me voy. –

_– _¿En serio? Si quieres te quedas y…–

_– _Tengo que volver con Emma. Si llega a nuestro refugio y no estoy, se va a molestar mucho conmigo. Además, no le gusta estar sola. –

_– _¿Y si la vas a buscar y la traes? –

_– _No, explicar nuestra presencia…–

_– _¡Podría esconder un equipo de fútbol entero en esta habitación, hasta con sus reemplazos, si me decido! –Dijo Chat Noir con rapidez.

_– _Lo sé… pero en verdad… no puedo _–_Louis bajó la cabeza. La oferta era tentadora, pero no se atrevía a aceptar la sugerencia… al menos no sin consultarlo antes con su hermanita menor.

_– _Creo que podría comprenderlo _–_Dijo Chat Noir bajando los hombros y aplastando sus orejas sobre su cabeza, lleno de decepción. Matagot suspiró incómodo.

_– _Ya me voy. _–_Louis tomó las cosas y se las guardó en una bolsa. Se dirigió enseguida hacia la ventana y se dispuso a saltar_–_ Y… err… gracias…–

_– _No agradezcas. Solo come eso y dale a tu hermana. –

Matagot asintió. No tenía ganas de irse, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se obligó a saltar y a desaparecer en la noche, saltando por los tejados con relativa facilidad, aunque no tan veloz como Chat Noir.

Chat Noir por su parte se quedó viendo la dirección que había tomado su hijo largo rato. Tenía ganas de seguirlo, pero prefirió respetar su deseo, al menos por esa noche. ¡Ojalá se comieran la fruta! ¡Él y Emma! Sacudió su cabeza y miró al piso: sentía que era su deber hacer algo por ellos, pero ¿Qué?

_– _Es hora de dormir, supongo _–_Se dijo a sí mismo. Se miró las garras, mientras caminaba a su estante de queso_– _Plagg va a estar enojado conmigo, parece. –

Chat Noir miró por la ventana una última vez. Esa noche había sido interesante, sin duda… y había valido la pena.

– ¡Garras fuera! –

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Un secreto en las catacumbas_**

_– Existen solo decisiones, no accidentes. –_

_Lila pegó un brinco y se puso de pie, girando sobre sus talones. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, limando sus uñas, estaba la mujer que le había entregado el libro: Alil Issor._

_– ¿Quién te llamó, Bruja? Avisa que te vas a aparecer aquí, ¿quieres? –_

_– Nadie me dice que debo o no hacer _– _Dijo Alil, sin dejar de arreglarse las uñas_–_ Son mis decisiones, niñita… –_

* * *

**Notas finales:** Para este capítulo tuve que buscar referencias sobre la habitación de Adrien. ¡Santa Virgen de la Papaya! Gabriel en serio llegó a extremos impensados para evitar que su retoño saliera de casa. Ya no solo me sorprende que Adrien no sea un delincuente juvenil, sino que solo tenga alergia a las plumas. Con lo hiper protegido que fue, debería tener al menos unas seis o siete alergias más, ¡Pobre nene! En fin. Y sí, si se dieron cuenta, cambié el formato de los diálogos: no sé usar bien los guiones, así que ténganme paciencia en lo que aprendo a usarlos. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡Ay **Randa**! Conozco la canción y me encanta. El problema fue que la tuve pegada todo el día y ya sabes que mis loops mentales son insistentes. Ten, un trozo de cheesecake, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Noir**, una comisión es un encargo, se pague o no. Y no, no acepto escribir de ese modo. Ten, un trozo de cheesecake, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Sin duda fue un gran review, **Manu**, y te respondo: no escribo según ships, sino según tramas y cuando digo comisiones, me refiero a encargos, que no acepto. Simplemente no escribo bajo esas condiciones**. **Ten, un trozo de cheesecake, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Las inseguridades, **Shion**, nos pueden derrotar sin mayor problemas. ¿Cierto que necesitábamos el Fluff? Ahora puse un poquito de acción. Créeme que no les voy a poner las cosas fáciles a esta extraña familia. Ten, un trozo de cheesecake, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Insisto, **Newfan**, era el Fluff que necesitábamos. Ahora a estresarlos, porque no les voy a poner las cosas fáciles, a estos dos les tengo reservadas muchas sorpresas. Y por Lila no te preocupes, les va a caer el karma a las dos, a la joven y a la bruja… Ahora, has tocado un interesante punto: Nathalie es de armas tomar y bastante hábil. Sobre lo del derechazo de Ladybug… Félix se lo merecía y me encantó el mensaje que transmitió**: no es no. **Ten, un trozo de cheesecake, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡Pues sí, **Miharu**! Aquí me tienes en un fandom distinto, que me tiene bastante contenta. La serie me ha gustado mucho y mira nada más en qué estoy. Ojalá que este fic te entretenga y que también disfrutes de todo esto. Y aquí entre nos, ¡También espero volver a escribir en SS! Ten, un trozo de cheesecake, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	11. Cap 10: Algunos secretos

_Iván y Mylene descubren un secreto no tan bien guardado, y la Strega le revela a Lila como usar el libro. Por otro lado, Chat Noir por fin ha descubierto a sus hijos e invita a Ladybug a una travesura. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Cuando Abby les diga que soy malvada... deben creerle. Aunque aquí entre nos, ya no sé quien es la mala influencia, si ella, o yo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Sugiero uso de pañuelitos. Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 10: Algunos secretos**

**Puente de las Artes. París.**

_Dos días después. Domingo, 18:12 hrs._

Le gustaba llevar a su chica de la mano, lo hacía sentir muy bien. Había algo en el simple gesto de sujetar su manita que incluso lo hacía sentir más fuerte. Él era un chico grandote y muy rudo, pero sin embargo, nunca dejaría de tener estos gestos con su chica. Mylene era la mejor novia del mundo.

-Tengo que admitir que estos días sin akumas han sido muy agradables.-

-¡No los menciones! Capaz que aparezca alguno y nos arruina la tarde, con lo linda que está- Suspiró Mylene.

Eran las primeras semanas del otoño, pero todavía estaban agradables. El frío todavía no se dejaba caer con tanta fuerza sobre la ciudad y todavía podían disfrutar de un resto de calor veraniego. Eso sí, en las noches ya se estaba percibiendo el cambio de temporada de manera más clara, lo mismo que en las mañanas. Iván le sonrió burlonamente a Mylene y siguieron caminando.

-Tienes razón, no debemos bromear con eso.- Iván miró de reojo a su chica. -Hay que disfrutar lo que tenemos y cuando.-

Mylene, sin decirle nada, se le recargó en el brazo con cariño, disfrutando de su presencia. Siguieron caminando y atravesaron el puente, siguiendo la dirección en la que les habían indicado que habían visto a André. Iban por su helado, de los últimos que comerían esa temporada. Iván miró hacia el frente, ya casi saboreando el que les tocaría a él y a su novia… Y efectivamente vio al heladero justo donde dijeron que estaría, pero… vio algo más que lo hizo detenerse.

¿Pero qué…? Parpadeó varias veces. Arrugó el ceño y sacudió su cabeza, antes de enfocar su mirada, refregándose los ojos brevemente. Observó… y observó… y… observó. ¡**NAAAAAAH**! No podían ser… ¡O eran muy parecidos o una broma muy…!

-Iván. - Lo llamó Mylene con la voz en un hilo. -¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? -

-¿Qué se supone que estás viendo y que yo estoy viendo?-

Mylene señaló hacia André, que aún estaba a buena distancia. El heladero no los había visto, ocupado como estaba con otros clientes… aquellos no habían llamado la atención de la pareja, sino otra cosa. Allí, alejándose de André en la dirección contraria a ellos (de manera que nunca los vieron), estaban…

-¿De qué nos perdimos?- Preguntó Iván en voz alta. Miró a Mylene, cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

-¡Son Adrien y Marinette!-

-Van de la mano.- Notó Iván. -¡Estuvieron con André, comprando helados!-

-Y van bien acarameladi… ¡**OH LA LÁ**!-

De la impresión, Iván y Mylene se sujetaron de las manos, a punto de echarse a fangirlear de lo lindo. Pese a la distancia, habían visto bien claro que esos dos habían compartido un beso, y en los labios, para luego seguir su camino, centrando su atención en el helado que compartían, muy cerca uno del otro.

-¡¿Cuándo pasó eso?!- Quiso saber Mylene, con corazones en los ojos. -¡Cosa tan tierna! ¡Ya era hora que pasara algo así! ¡Míralos que lindos se ven!-

\- ¿Agreste y Dupain–Cheng?- Iván rió contento. -¡Quién lo diría!-

-¡Iván! ¡Nadie sabe!- Mylene se sujetó de la playera de su novio para darle más énfasis a sus palabras. -Lo mantienen en secreto o ya habríamos sabido algo o quizás hasta hubiera salido en alguna revista. ¿Te das cuenta?- A Mylene no le borraban la sonrisa del rostro. -¡Estoy tan contenta por Marinette!- Entonces el rostro de la chica mudó en sorpresa. -¡Alya no tiene idea!-

-¡No, no debe saberlo aún!- Apoyó Iván. -Habría sido la primera en anunciarlo al colegio y…-El muchacho se quedó pensativo. -Quizás esos dos quieren privacidad… disfrutar un poco esto a solas… antes que los demás se enteren… o los medios.-

-O con lo aprensivo que es el papá de Adrien, capaz que hasta lo estén ocultando de él.- Gruñó Mylene, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mejor mantener el secreto.- Añadió Iván. -Con Gabriel Agreste nunca se sabe.-

-Tiene sentido.- Mylene suspiró, tomándose una vez más del brazo de su novio. -Respetémosles eso. ¡Ya dirán esto cuando estén listos! Pero de momento…-

-¡No diremos nada! - Afirmó Iván muy decidido. Tomó entonces la mano de Mylene, su querida chica. -Vamos, que quiero nuestros helados.-

Mylene sonrió y se dejó llevar.

* * *

**Residencia Rossi.**

_Esa noche. Domingo, 22:36 hrs._

El libro era interesante, tenía que admitirlo, pero no podía leerlo todo, tal y como habría querido. No, el desgraciado iba revelando su contenido a medida que Lila superaba algunas tareas o entendía algunas cosas. La chica aun así no perdía su interés, sobre todo porque podía interactuar de alguna manera con el artefacto.

-Entonces… eres un libro de hechizos.- Dijo mientras hojeaba las páginas, cuyo contenido se mantenía ininteligible para ella. -¿No me vas a enseñar nada?-

Mágicamente, el libro se cerró de golpe y se abrió solo, regresando al principio. Lila se sopló el flequillo: cada vez que hacía esa pregunta, las páginas volvían al principio. Esperó que las hojas se detuvieran y volvió a leer el enunciado.

-Mi destino lo forjan mis decisiones.- Leyó en voz alta. -¿Cómo se supone que tengo que continuar si no me dices nada?-

-Existen solo decisiones, no accidentes.-

Lila pegó un brinco y se puso de pie junto a su cama, girando sobre sus talones. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, limando sus uñas, estaba la mujer que le había entregado el libro: Alil Issor.

-¿Quién te llamó, _Bruja_? Avisa que te vas a aparecer aquí, ¿quieres?-

-Nadie me dice que debo o no hacer.- Dijo Alil, sin dejar de arreglarse las uñas. -Son mis decisiones.-

Lila puso un mohín en la cara. Se tenía que ir con cuidado con esta mujer, le daba mucha desconfianza. Miró de reojo el libro… ¿quién se deshacía de un libro de hechizos así como así? Sobre todo de ese que le había pasado, que parecía ser muy peligroso a la vez que fascinante. ¡Porque a veces le ponía los pelos de punta!

-¿Y no te harás cargo de tus decisiones, bruja?-

-¿Para qué? Yo hago con mi vida lo que me antoja y decido sobre ella… que los demás no puedan lidiar con las consecuencias, no es problema mío.-

-¡Vaya! Primera vez que escucho decir eso a un adulto.-

-Son muchos los adultos que lo dicen, lo que pasa que tú estás rodeada de santurrones insufribles.- Alil dejó de limarse las uñas y caminó hacia Lila con cierto contoneo. -Como tus padres, que se llenan la boca de lo mucho que se preocupan por ti y ¡aquí estás! Con tu sombra como única compañía.-

Lila sintió bastante rabia al oír eso. Alil tenía razón, sus padres siempre se jactaban de lo bien cuidada y criada que estaba, con todas sus necesidades cubiertas, pero apenas sí los veía, nunca estaban ahí para ella, prefiriendo estar en su trabajo, con sus amistades y que a ella la partiera un rayo. ¿Cómo Alil sabía todo ello?

-Siguiendo tu lógica, entonces son sus decisiones.- Comentó Lila. -… pero yo no soy débil y sí puedo lidiar con el abandono.-

-¿Puedes? ¡No me hagas reír!- Alil le dio un tope en la frente. -Es hora de que empieces a tomar tus propias decisiones, niña. ¡Debes tomar lo que es tuyo!-

-¿Y eso lo voy a obtener de este libro?-

-Solo si así lo decides.-

-¿Y los accidentes?-

-Problemas de los demás.- Alil puso las manos en las caderas y pareció aumentar de tamaño. -Que no te importe el resto, ¡hazte cargo de tu vida le guste a quien le guste! No tienes que enfrentar las consecuencias.-

-¡Lo que sugieres está mal! Uno tiene que saber aceptar los errores y…- Alil le dio un zape. **-¡AAAAUCH!****-**

-¡Ni tú te lo crees! Es la ley de la selva allá afuera, y si no luchas por lo que quieres te lo van a quitar… Como a Adrien.- Alil la miró con falsa amabilidad. -¿O dejarás que Chloé, Kagami u, ¡horror!, _la china esa_ te lo ganen?-

El libro pareció dar un pulso de energía, y comenzó a brillar. Lila lo miró aprensiva, pero llena de curiosidad.

-Antes que el libro decida enseñarte sus poderes… debes mostrarle decisión. ¿Qué tan lejos eres capaz de llegar con tal de obtener lo que quieres?-

Lila entrecerró los ojos y apartó a Alil de un empujón, se abalanzó sobre el libro y lo abrazó durante varios instantes. Tomó aire y giró sobre sí misma de nuevo, lista para enfrentar a Alil.

-¡Quiero hacerlo!- Exclamó decidida.

-¡Pruébalo!-

-¡En verdad quiero! -

Pero Alil Issor ya no estaba ahí. El lugar que había ocupado parecía desprender un olor extraño que no alcanzó a identificar… Justo frente a ella… estaba su póster de Adrien Agreste.

El corazón le dio un brinco.

* * *

**Habitación de Marinette. **

_Madrugada del lunes. 0:45 am._

Marinette se apresuró a su ventana, llena de aprensión. Los constantes golpeteos la habían despertado y a tentones se bajó de su cama, para atender aquél llamado. La urgencia dio paso a la frustración cuando vio a un sonriente Chat Noir tan campante del otro lado de la ventana. Ciertamente le temblaron los dedos cuando finalmente se compadeció del gato y lo dejó pasar.

Éste le dio un beso en los labios ni bien se apoyó en el suelo.

-¡P**rrrrrrin**cesa! Creí que me ibas a dejar ahí en la ventana toda la noche.-

-Son pasadas las doce y media de la mañana, _Chaton_. ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-

-Me dieron ganas de ver a mi _buginette_.-

-¿A estas horas, cuando mañana tenemos clases?-

Chat Noir sonrió para sus adentros. Marinette hacía esfuerzos por verse ruda y mosqueada, pero el rubor que le decoraba las mejillas y ese temblorcillo en las manos le indicaban otra cosa. Se inclinó hacia ella un poco, bastante coqueto.

-Si quieres me voy.-

-**¡NO!** No, no, no, no. Digo… No. Está bien. Ya que viniste…- Marinette se tapó la cara y respiró profundo. Y por impulso lo abrazó, como queriendo impedir su partida. Ni lento ni perezoso, Chat Noir la abrazó de vuelta. -¿Todo bien por París?-

-**AHEM**. Chat Noir…- Tikki, con cara de pocos amigos, apareció flotando al medio de ambos y los separó. -Ya, vale que sepan sus identidades y todo, pero no es de caballeros entrar así a la habitación de una señorita a mitad de la noche.-

-¡Tikki!-

-¡Aw, Tikki!- Chat Noir asumió una expresión de disculpas. -No eras así conmigo cuando venía antes de que se supiera quien soy.-

-La situación era diferente Chat Noir.- Le dijo Tikki.

-Déjalo Tikki, no me molesta.- Marinette le acarició la cabeza a su kwami. La chica corrió a su escritorio, al frasco donde guardaba galletas. -Además ya se va. Creo que tengo galletas por aquí… se come unas cuantas y ya.-

-¡Pero esas son mis galletitas!- Se lamentó Tikki descorazonada. Chat Noir le dio un topecito y le ofreció un éclair comprado especialmente para ella, envuelto con especial primor.

-En compensación por las molestias, querida Tikki.-

-¡¿Intentas comprarme con _comida_?!- Protestó la kwami indignada, pero solo se encontró con la enorme sonrisa de Chat Noir. Tikki hizo un puchero y aceptó el éclair. -Lo aceptaré, pero me ofende mucho. ¡Los estaré vigilando!-

Chat Noir dejó a la kwami con su éclair y se acercó a Marinette, quien disponía de algunas galletitas sobre un plato que tenía por ahí. Cuando se giró sobre sus talones, ahí estaba el gato, tan encantador como siempre, quién robó una de las galletas y comenzó a comerla.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, _Chaton_?-

-Quería verte.- Chat Noir le apartó un mechón de la cara. -Y hacerte una propuesta.-

-¿Propuesta?- Preguntó Marinette abriendo mucho los ojos, quizás algo ruborizada.

-¡Que se sepa que los estoy vigilando!- Insistió Tikki, mientras comía su pastelito.

-¿Qué… sucede?-

Chat Noir se inclinó hacia Marinette hasta apoyar sus frentes, sin olvidar de acariciarle una mejilla. El sonrojo de la chica aumentó algunas tonalidades.

-Tendrás que molestar a Tikki, porque te estoy proponiendo un paseo.- Le dijo en un susurro. Sus ojos pasaron de coquetos a tierna severidad. -Creo que los encontré. ¿Quieres venir a verlos? No tenemos mucho tiempo, pues no dejan de moverse…-

Esto borró el sonrojo de sopetón del rostro de Marinette. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y hasta sonrió un poco aprensiva. Tomó las manos de Chat Noir entre las suyas.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-98% seguro… pero tendríamos que apresurarnos. Siempre se mueven.-

-**¡TIKKI, TRANSFÓRMAME!**-

* * *

**Catacumbas de París.**

_Madrugada del lunes. Media hora después. 1:15 hrs._

Ciertamente aquellos laberintos no eran los pasadizos en los que ellos habían crecido. Estaban húmedos, olían a muerte, a encierro, no tenían luces y estaban infestados de toda clase de plagas… pero eran seguros y sabían muy bien como navegarlos. Estaban en un sector que habían adaptado como una suerte de salita. No se quedarían mucho tiempo, pronto buscarían otro sitio, pero de momento se contentaban. Las últimas semanas se habían estado moviendo por distintos albergues y casas okupa de las periferias, pero nunca más allá de dos o tres días a lo sumo.

Ellos mismos estaban cazando a la Strega, lo que había sido más difícil de lo esperado. Sin mencionar que Emma tenía que estar más o menos cerca de _Les Invalides_ para poder procesar el edificio, lo que también estaba probando ser desafiante, sobre todo con la seguridad del lugar, quien ya no la veía con muy buenos ojos.

Hablando de Emma, esta estaba mirándose intensamente en un espejito.

-**Looooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuis**…-

Su hermano estaba sentado a su derecha y se mantenía alerta. Giró la cara en su dirección con bastante paciencia y cariño. Una pequeña fogata chisporroteaba cerca de ambos y les daba algo de calor. Los ecos que llegaban de los corredores eran por momentos muy inquietantes. Prefería mil veces las catacumbas del futuro que las del 2015.

-¿Qué rezongas, _Minette_?-

-¡No me dijiste nada!-

-¿Qué no te dije?-

\- ¡Que Me Parezco Al Papá! Tengo los ojos azules y soy mujer, ¡es la única diferencia!-

\- ¡Pues discúlpame por ser ciego! No sabía que te parecías tanto.-

Louis estaba de mal humor, pero aun así intentó contenerse por su hermanita, quien no tenía la culpa de sus mañas. Hacía apenas unas horas que había descubierto a la Strega rondando a su versión más joven, pero aunque lo intentó, no consiguió atraparla. Su regreso de la patrulla tampoco había tenido ningún resultado positivo… aunque había detenido un asalto cuando iba de pasada. Suspiró: ya se le pasaría el malgenio. Rodeó a su hermana con el brazo para darle calor.

-¡Me lo dicen todo el tiempo! Pero nunca imaginé que fuera tan patente el parecido-

-Exageran, seguro.- Insistió Louis con cariño burlón.

-No tanto.- Aseguró de pronto Plagg, quien había estado durmiendo en el bolsillo de Louis, desde donde salió y flotó hasta quedar frente a él. Le dio unos golpecitos en la nariz a su portador para indicarle que estaba frente a su rostro y bufó. -Emma es muy parecida a Adrien, las diferencias son muy mínimas. Tú en cambio, te pareces mucho a los dos.-

-Sobre todo mis ojos, ¿no Papá Plagg?- Preguntó Louis bajando la cabeza. -Ya casi ni me acuerdo del color que los tenía…-

-¿No me parezco a mi _maman_? ¿Ni un poquito?- Preguntó Emma descorazonada. -¿Papá Plagg?-

El kwami suspiró. Frotó su cabeza contra la mejilla de Louis y luego voló hacia Emma, a quien le revolvió un poco los cabellos. Recordaba los ojos de Louis: tanto él como su hermano destacaban por tenerlos de la misma forma de Adrien, sobre todo Hugo, que hasta incluso había heredado el color, pero de eso ya solo se acordaba él. Hugo nunca más abrió sus ojos y Louis… los perdió a consecuencia de su insolencia desesperada. En cambio, los ojos de Emma, si bien eran como los de su papá, tenían el mismo color de los de Marinette: bien azules y vibrantes.

-Eres una copia al carbón de tu papá, _Minette_, pero tus ojitos son los de tu _maman_.- Le dijo con cariño. La muchacha sonrió por unos instantes, antes de soplarse el flequillo.

-Infiltrarme en el colegio va a ser difícil con este parecido.- Comentó ya con más calma. Se reclinó en el hombro de su hermano, y se acurrucó a su costado, quien la dejó acomodarse. -Cuéntame un cuento, Papá Plagg.-

-¿No estás muy grandota para cuentos?- Preguntó Louis con calma y burlón.

-No para los de Papá Plagg.- Anunció Emma tras un bostezo. -¡Y no te hagas!: también quieres escuchar.-

-¡Quien te viera, Plagg!-

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**-

Emma, Louis y Plagg casi tuvieron un infarto al escuchar la voz de Chat Noir. Se pusieron de pie en el acto y bien hubieran atacado a ciegas de no ser por el susto. ¿Cómo no los habían sentido llegar? Si eso hubiera pasado en el futuro, ahora estarían muertos. ¿Se habrían confiado al estar en las catacumbas? Ladybug se adelantó con las manos extendidas, en señal de paz, mientras Chat Noir se colgaba su bastón a los hombros, muy divertido con el susto que les había pegado.

-¡Calma los dos! Solo somos nosotros.-

-¡Chat Noir!- Plagg se abalanzó enseguida hacia Adrien. -¡Este es un susto que agradezco!-

-¡_CONNARD_! ¡Se supone que estabas atento! ¡Nos pudieron haber matado!- Emma atinó a darle un golpe a su hermano en el brazo, reclamándole por haber sido sorprendidos así con la guardia tan baja.

-¡Pero yo no era el único despierto!- Rezongó Louis sobándose el área afectada. -¡Y tú eres la que tiene ojos funcionales!- El muchacho se volvió hacia sus padres. -¡¿Qué hacen aquí y como nos encontraron?!-

-No digamos que fue fácil, pero lo hicimos.- Dijo Ladybug, aunque en seguida señaló a Chat Noir. -Bueno, _Chaton_ hizo todo el trabajo.-

-¡Hola a los dos! Sí, gracias, estamos muy bien.- Los saludó Chat Noir con alegre sarcasmo.

-Llevábamos un tiempo buscándolos. Les trajimos algo de comer.- Dijo Ladybug señalando la mochila mientras se acercaba a ellos. -¿Qué hacen aquí? Está muy frío…-

Ladybug intentó acercarse a sus hijos, pero Emma se ocultó rápidamente detrás de Louis, quien a su vez retrocedió un paso. Esto descorazonó un poco a Ladybug y a Chat Noir por alguna razón que no alcanzaron a comprender.

-Pues… verán… Crecimos aquí abajo.- Afirmó Louis obligándose a calmarse. -Aunque en lo personal nunca he visto estos pasadizos.-

-Quedaste ciego antes, ¿me equivoco?- Preguntó Ladybug.

¡Aish! Esa noción la irritaba un poco. ¿Era en verdad necesario que cegaran a Louis? La heroína se acercó a la pequeña fogata que tenían encendida y se sentó cerca, llevando consigo la mochila. Chat Noir la imitó al rato, tras observar en todas direcciones: nunca había bajado a las catacumbas, Gabriel no lo habría permitido ni de chiste. En algún momento había sentido curiosidad por ellas, pero ahora que las veía de cerca, creía que no se había perdido la gran cosa. Eran exactamente tal como se las imaginó: lúgubres y llenas de huesos.

-¿Por qué las catacumbas?- Preguntó de pronto Ladybug. La chica ladeó la cabeza. -¿No piensan sentarse?-

-Solo vinimos a ver como estaban.- Comentó Chat Noir. El muchacho se inclinó sobre la mochila y la abrió. -No sé ustedes, pero hay un montón de croissants y otras cosas que huelen delicioso. ¿No tienen hambre?-

Ladybug y Chat Noir intercambiaron silenciosas miradas, pero no presionaron más. Sonrieron para sus adentros al ver a sus hijos acercarse con timidez a ellos y estirando el cuello para ver dentro de la mochila… bueno, al menos Emma, pues Louis parecía estar oliéndola. Se guiñaron un ojo y se quedaron quietos, en espera que ellos tomaran la iniciativa, mirando el fuego con paciencia. Poco a poco la ansiedad comenzaba a darles patadas en el estómago.

Justo cuando Ladybug iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, Louis se sentó junto a ella y Emma a un costado de Chat Noir.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?- Preguntó Louis, orientado en dirección de Chat Noir.

-Ni idea. Improvisé.-

-¿Cómo que improvisaste?- Preguntó Emma curiosa. Ladybug sofocó una risita.

-Comenzó a darse vueltas por todos los lugares en los que creía que ustedes habían sido vistos hasta que acertó.-

-¡_Ma lady_! ¡Me ofendes! Sí los rastreé… costó, pero lo hice.- Chat Noir hinchó pecho. -Sé que han estado en la panadería de los papás de Marinette, en los alrededores del colegio, los han visto en la _Place de Vosges_, en _Les Invalides_, obviamente… También por _la Defense_, pero esa fue solo una vez.-

-La Strega andaba por allá esa vez.- Reconoció Louis. -Rondaba a Wayhem o algo así.-

Chat Noir levantó la cejas curioso. ¡De nuevo Wayhem! Cierto que le iba a preguntar el otro día, pero lo olvidó. Tomó aire: mejor preguntaba antes que se le…

-¿Por qué nos evitan? No mordemos. - Preguntó Ladybug, interrumpiendo el tren de pensamientos de Chat Noir. -Se supone que nos quieren proteger, pero ¿de lejos?- La chica suspiró con tristeza. -¿Acaso les prohibieron hablarnos?-

-No.-

-¿Entonces?-

Louis y Emma permanecieron callados unos momentos sin saber qué debían responder. Chat Noir los miraba con mucha atención, sin quitarles los ojos de encima. Sus hijos capturaban toda la atención de su gato y no lo ocultaba en absoluto. Eso la hizo sentir un poco incómoda… de los dos, ella era quien menos había interactuado con sus hijos y eso se sentía incluso antinatural. Dejó escapar el aire y tomó la mochila que habían traído y la abrió de lleno, sacando algunas de las cosas que habían llevado y que no tardó en repartir.

-Coman, que para eso trajimos todo esto. ¡Y agradezcan que Chat Noir no se morfó todos los dulces!-

A Emma le brillaron los ojos cuando recibió su croissant, lo mismo Louis. Chat Noir recibió el suyo y aprovechó para guiñarle un ojo a Ladybug, quien le sacó la lengua, muy juguetona.

-Es incómodo para los gatitos.- Dijo de pronto Plagg, tras recibir su queso. -Tanto como lo debe ser para ustedes. Por un lado, ellos están frente a dos personas muertas y ustedes ante dos de sus tres hijos. ¡No saben ni como llamarlos!-

-Creí que iba a ser más fácil… que me afectaría menos.- Confesó Emma. -Pero aquí estamos… y creo que estoy contenta.-

-Papá Plagg.- Lo llamó Louis.

-¿Qué pasa, _minet_?-

-¡Deja de llamarme _gatito_, _minet_ o lo que sea! ¿Quieres?-

-¡Aww, _minet_ siente su hombría amenazada!-

Louis lanzó un manotazo que Plagg esquivó con cierta soltura. En ese momento Chat Noir se puso de pie, tomó algo que Ladybug le ofrecía y volvió a sentarse junto a Emma, a quien le ofreció su trofeo.

-Ten. Galletas de chocolate. Agradece que no me las comí todas.- Reconoció con humor. Emma se lo quedó viendo con ojos grandes.

-¡Harán que engorde! No me quejo en todo caso.- Rió la muchacha, tomando las galletas.

-¡Transformación Fuera!- Exclamó de pronto Chat Noir, volviendo a la normalidad, atajando a su kwami con las justas en la palma de su mano. -Puedes decirme _Adrien_ si quieres.-

-¡Aaaaargh! ¡Que cansancio! ¿Y mi queso?- Reclamó Plagg ni bien se sentó en la palma de su portador. Este abrió los ojos del susto al ver donde estaba. -¡¿Pero qué…?!-

-Uy, esto se acaba de poner rarísimo.- Sonrió Ladybug muy divertida. -¡Hola Plagg!-

-¡Louis! ¡Hay dos Plagg! ¡Este no está tuerto!- Anunció Emma sorprendida. -¿Por qué…?- Preguntó mirando a su papá.

-Solo ten las galletitas.- Le dijo Adrien con un guiño.

Emma sonrió con timidez y tomó las galletas ofrecidas. Mientras esto ocurría, Louis prestaba atención. Sintió a su Plagg volar de su hombro hasta encontrarse con su versión más joven. Ambos kwamis se miraban con intensidad.

-¡¿Qué le pasó a mi ojo?!- Dijo el Plagg más joven sorprendido.

-¡Qué joven me veía con dos ojos! - Dijo el Plagg más viejo.

Ladybug le entregó otro croissant a Adrien y se acercó un poco más a Louis, llamando su atención con algunas palmaditas en el hombro.

-¿Quieres otro croissant?- Le ofreció con buen humor. -¡El que te di casi te lo respiraste! -

Louis se giró hacia ella. Era un poco difícil leer su expresión en la oscuridad y con esas gafas sobre los ojos, pero Ladybug tuvo la impresión de que negaba con la cabeza. La conversación entre los _Plaggs_ y la interacción que tenían Emma y Adrien pasó un poco a segundo plano, de pronto Ladybug no podía fijarse en otra cosa que no fuera Louis. Este se acomodó mejor hacia ella y levantando su mano derecha, la acercó a su rostro.

-¿Puedo…?-

Ladybug no dijo nada en seguida. Tomó la mano de Louis y la observó mejor. Vio que su hijo relajaba los hombros, como resignado a que la viera más de cerca… tenía una cicatrices muy curiosas, pero sanas, la piel no se veía mal, pero sí podía distinguir las marcas.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Le preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Un _percance_ eléctrico.- Admitió Louis en voz baja. -Me curé bien: tenemos un gran médico en la _Resistance_…-

La chica reprimió un puchero. ¿Por qué le afectaba? Como que el estómago le había dado un tirón. ¿Cómo habría sido ese _percance_? ¿Quizás causado en parte por la ceguera de Louis o se debía a otra cosa? Sin querer, Ladybug aferró la mano de Louis y la llevó contra su corazón, como si quisiera con ese gesto borrar las cicatrices. ¡No tenía por qué haber pasado nada de eso! Louis por su parte se obligó a tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta y recuperó su mano, la que levantó y detuvo a centímetros del rostro de Ladybug.

-¿Puedo?- Insistió anhelante.

-Claro…-

Ladybug había visto en alguna película o serie que la gente ciega solía conocer rostros tocándolos con sus manos. Que interactuaban con el mundo de esa manera. Por eso tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y accedió a la petición de Louis. Se relajó, sintiendo una sensación muy tibia al notar los dedos y manos de su hijo sobre su rostro, que no se perdían detalle. Al cabo de unos segundos se detuvieron y Louis bajó las manos… se le notaba emocionado.

-¿Louis?-

-Discúlpame… dame un minuto: estaré bien.- Dijo emocionado. Unas pocas lágrimas brotaron de uno de sus ojos.

-¿Louis?- Lo llamó su hermana. Adrien se levantó, dio una zancada y se sentó al otro costado de su hijo. Ella se acercó más al grupo.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Adrien.

Louis, sin pedir permiso esta vez, estiró las manos y las puso sobre el rostro de Adrien, repitiendo el mismo proceso que antes siguiera con Ladybug, con la misma minuciosidad, pero esta vez fue notorio como las emociones comenzaron a desbordarlo. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué edad tenía? 23. ¿Y qué hacía? Emocionarse solo porque sentía el rostro de sus padres en sus manos por primera vez en su vida. Hubo un tiempo en que él podía ver, y veía a su papás **todos** los días. Pero una vez que quedó ciego y su mundo se sumió en sombras, la impresión de sus rostros en sus manos le había quedado vedada para siempre y sin posibilidades de poder trazarlos con sus dedos.

Y he aquí, acababa de _volver a ver_ a sus padres gracias a la impresión de sus rostros en sus manos. Tal cosa lo conmovió más hondamente de lo esperado.

Papá Plagg se limpió su ojito, mientras que Plagg joven trató de ignorar la situación, rodando los ojos al cielo. Emma se encogió de hombros, aprensiva, mientras veía a su hermano dejando a Adrien para refregarse su propia cara y tratar de contener sus emociones. ¡Qué duro debía ser para Louis! No podía ni quería echarse a llorar como un niño pequeño, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-¡Emma! Ven aquí.- La llamó de pronto Louis, con un nudo en la garganta. Emma obedeció.

-¿Qué quieres, llorón?- Le dijo ni bien se sentó frente a él.

Una vez más Louis posó sus manos sobre el rostro de alguien. Esta vez su hermana. Emma suspiró con pena, pero se dejó. Esta vez fue un toque más ligero, menos minucioso, cosa que se debía única y exclusivamente a que Louis la conocía bastante bien. Cuando la soltó, volvió a limpiarse su único ojo que aún conservaba los lagrimales con el revés de su mano.

-_Petite soeur_… sí te pareces a Adrien, y mucho… pero también tienes bastante de Ladybug.-

Ahora la que hizo un puchero enorme fue Emma, quien intentó tragarse todas las emociones que de pronto se le juntaron en la garganta, sin éxito. Pronto estuvo llorando, muy en contra de su voluntad. Su hermano mayor la abrazó, no solo para consolarla, sino también para contenerse a sí mismo… y Adrien no tardó en rodearlos a los dos con sus brazos.

-Transformación fuera…- Susurró Ladybug con la voz en un hilo, liberando así a Tikki. No perdió tiempo y se unió al abrazo.

La extrañísima familia lloraba en silencio.

Papá Plagg era un inconsolable amasijo de lágrimas. Plagg miraba indiferente y con ganas de darse topes contra las paredes. Tikki… flotó mirando la escena con hipos y lágrimas, sin poder contener las emociones, que poco a poco comenzaron a desbordarla de lo lindo. Plagg joven voló hasta ella y la hizo retroceder.

-Dales su espacio, _Sucrette_. Lo necesitan.- Le dijo con más tacto del usual.

-¿Tikki?- Preguntó de pronto Papá Plagg, levantando cabeza. Este interrumpió su momento emocional y se quedó mirando a la kwami de la creación. -¡Tikki!-

El kwami del futuro tuvo un mini infarto y embistió a Tikki en un abrazo que no quería soltar. La kwami se revolvió y sacudió.

-¡Suelta, calceta maloliente, Suelta!-

**-¡TIKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!****-** Lloriqueó Papá Plagg. **-¡TE ECHO TANTO DE MENOS, _SUCRETTE_!****-**

-Tenme paciencia, _Sucrette_. En el futuro me falta un ojo y soy un malvavisco emocional.- Gruñó Plagg de mal humor y celoso de sí mismo. -¡Ya mátenme!-

-¡Qué lindo!- Se quejó Tikki, rodando los ojos. -¡Dos Plagg!-

Plagg se encogió de hombros, y miró unos instantes a la familia que aun lloraba: tenía la impresión de que las cosas… se iban a poner bastante movidas de ahora en adelante.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: O por las buenas o por las malas_**

_-¿Qué cosa?__\- Gabriel se detuvo en seco y miró a Nathalie perplejo. __-¿Qué le pegaron a Adrien en el colegio?__-_

_Nathalie aguantó la respiración. _

_-Todo parece indicar… que fue Adrien quien empezó la pelea. __-_

_Gabriel tuvo un tic en el ojo._

* * *

**Notas finales:** **MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJACOFCOFcof**. Ahem, disculpen. MI lado malvado decidió dar un paseo o dos. Me pasa a veces, no lo controlo. ¡Pero bueno! Pudo ser mucho peor, ¿no? Al menos no he vuelto a matar personajes en este fic. Por ahí tengo un par en SS en donde maté varios personajes seguidos. En fin. Si se dieron cuenta, cambié el formato de los diálogos: no sé usar bien los guiones, así que ténganme paciencia en lo que aprendo a usarlos. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**¡TE HICE CASO, RANDA!** Encontré genial la sugerencia, más porque describía muy bien lo ocurrido y el título no me había convencido del todo. Hice los cambios, que espero hayas notado. Y sí, digamos que Marinette también tuvo ese impulso alimentador. Ten, un Muffin, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Ahora que lo pienso, **Shion**, creo que debí haber dejado que los gatos le jugaran más bromas a Gabriel. En serio, después de Chat Blanc que no le tengo ni el más menor atisbo de cariño a ese hombre y ojalá que el karma lo muerda fuerte. Que Louis no te dé mucha pena: tiene buen apetito el hombre. Maeve dice que sale más barato vestirlo que alimentarlo, lo que sumado a la escasez de alimento en el futuro (no les falta, pero tampoco les sobra), siempre da la impresión de que está desnutrido. Y… para evitar decirte mucho sobre tu teoría final, digamos que con Lila nada es un _accidente_. Ten, un Muffin, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Eso ya es cosa de los guionistas, **Manu**. Quizás se presta para eso, nunca se sabe. Ahora, depende de lo que me inspire la musa, puede que escriba, puede que no, puede que vuelva al fandom de SS, puede que no. Ya veremos. Ten, un Muffin, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

La falta de sueño, **Newfan**, es lo que tiene a Gabriel tan psicópata. Ese hombre merece todas las bromas que le caigan encima. Al menos Louis pasó tiempo con su papá y hasta consiguió fruta para él y su hermana… la fruta fresca en el futuro es casi un lujo, así que no iba a desaprovechar. Y sobre la paliza… me conoces un poquito: ya vendrán otras. Ten, un Muffin, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados. Estas entradas las debí poner en el capítulo anterior, pero ya saben lo que dicen: más vale tarde que nunca.

**Minet: **_Minino_, en francés.

**Éclair:** (en francés) significa _relámpago_. A veces también _petisús_ o _relámpago_, es un bollo fino hecho con pasta choux, a la que se da forma alargada y se hornea hasta que queda crujiente y hueco, y que habitualmente se rellena. No hay que confundir este bollo con el pepito de crema o el suso, originario de Gerona, que se elaboran con otra masa y se fríen. Se cree que el bollo recibió este nombre por la forma en la que brilla cuando es cubierto con el glaseado. Por otro lado, _petisús_ se cree que proviene de una modificación de la palabra francesa _petit four_ (literalmente _pequeño horno_).

Se originó durante el siglo XIX en Francia, donde fue llamado _pain à la Duchesse_ o _petite duchesse_ hasta 1850. El primer testimonio escrito en francés fue en la década de 1860. Algunos historiadores de la comida especulan que los _éclairs_ fueron hechos por primera vez por el famoso chef francés Marie-Antoine Carême (1784–1833).


	12. Cap 11: O por las buenas

_Papillón no puede planear maldades en paz. No solo tiene competencia, sino que no encuentra a nadie a quien akumatizar y encima su retoño se involucra en peleas escolares. Emma por su lado es una bully cuando se lo propone y Louis… lo da todo por su familia. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Creo que a estas alturas todos deberían ir al último fic de Abby L., pero en el caso que no se hayan dado una vuelta por ahí, los insto a todos a echarle un ojo a _El Muro que nos Separa_. La chica escribe genial, eso hay que decirlo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 11: O por las buenas o por las malas**

**Guarida de Papillón. Mansión Agreste**

_Madrugada del lunes. 5:57 am._

Nunca se dio cuenta que su hijo salió y volvió de su casa, amparado por la oscuridad. Otras eran sus preocupaciones.

Papillón tenía los ojos cerrados. Respiraba pausado y por momentos daba la impresión de que estaba durmiendo. Sin embargo no lo hacía: toda su concentración estaba en la ciudad que dormía, en quienes estaban despiertos, los que sufrían, y los que no. Papillón podía detectar muy bien donde estaba la intrusa (aunque a su hijo que lo partiera un rayo) … aquella _bruja_ que también usaba el mismo miraculous que él, la viajera en el tiempo que había llegado a su territorio a intentar robarle lo que él ansiaba tanto obtener.

-Viene del futuro. Eso es un hecho. Y juega sucio. -Gruñó entre dientes.

Esa era la única explicación lógica que encontraba. Si el incidente con Timetagger le había enseñado algo, eso era que en el futuro había otro portador de la mariposa y que buscaba lo mismo que él. Pero en esta ocasión, a diferencia de aquella, esa bruja había venido personalmente a esta línea temporal y desafiaba su autoridad.

-Los mocosos no se han dado cuenta. -Susurró Papillón con seriedad, apenas volviéndose a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

-Deben estar sospechando algo, pero no han dado mayores indicios de saber qué pasa.

-¿En serio crees que el Chat Noir adulto que vimos no les ha dicho nada, Mayura?

-No tengo certezas. -

-¿Olvidaste como llamó a Ladybug? ¿O te olvidaste de aquella muchacha? Porque yo no. -Papillón se volvió hacia su asistente con el ceño muy fruncido. -¿En serio crees que no han tenido contacto?

Mayura negó con la cabeza. No tenía información, ni para intuir una verdad o inventar una mentira. Schmetterling, La _Papillón_ del futuro, se mostraba abiertamente, hacía notoria su presencia, no se escondía. El gato que la había seguido, y la jovencita de los cuchillos, se mantenían en las sombras y no lograba dar con ellos.

-Tengo la sensación de que apenas hemos visto la punta del Iceberg. -Se lamentó Papillón, mirando por su ventanal. -¿Está todo listo?

-Sí señor. El plan está en marcha.

* * *

**Colegio Françoise Dupont**

_Más tarde ese día. Lunes, 8:52 am._

Lila estaba de buen humor. Desconfiaba de Alil Issor con la intensidad de mil soles, ¡la bruja esa le daba una espina horrible!, pero tenía que reconocer que de no ser por su consejo, no habría podido sonsacarle al libro algo de información. ¿Qué importaba lo que buscase esa mujer? Ella era una persona inteligente y no temía usar su cerebro para conseguir lo que quería. Y lo más importante de todo, es que sabía cuidarse (o eso creía).

Ella sería quien obtuviese provecho de Alil Issor y de su libro, no al revés. ¿Qué pretendería en todo caso? Porque si hubiera sido ella la dueña del libro, no se hubiera deshecho de él, a menos claro que tal cosa redundara en un beneficio para ella misma.

La italiana hinchó el pecho de gusto. Chloé acababa de entrar al salón con Sabrina y cotorreaban de cualquier cosa. Detrás de ella venía Nathaniel, con la cabeza gacha sacando cuentas imaginarias con los dedos, quizás adelantando como abordaría alguno de sus dibujos. Levantó una ceja y sonrió de costado. ¡Hora de hacer una prueba!

-A ver si me resulta.

Aquél libro era peligroso, y le había entregado en bandeja de plata valiosa información. Descubrió, por ejemplo, como controlar pequeñas acciones del resto, que le habían servido para hacer que cayeran o cometieran errores de motricidad bastante divertidos. El nivel de control al principio fue agotador, pero la llenó de mucha satisfacción. Se había pasado todo el fin de semana practicando y cada vez se le hacía más fácil. Era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel y ¿qué mejor momento que ahora?

Después de todo, la práctica hace al maestro.

Entrecerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Mentalizó las instrucciones del libro y las canalizó hacia afuera, como si fueran hilos imaginarios que iban de sus dedos hacia el infinito. ¿Qué si estaba decidida a interferir en la vida de otros? Claro que sí. ¡Y nadie la detendría! Mientras más perseverase en esa sensación, más poder tendría sobre el objeto que buscaba controlar. Los hilos que surgían de sus dedos, invisibles para todos, excepto para ella, se enredaron en las manos de Nathaniel y… ¡ZAS! ¡Les dio un buen tirón!

Al pobre Nathaniel casi le dio un infarto cuando sus manos se impulsaron hacia adelante como por voluntad propia y, posándose sobre el trasero de Chloé, la empujaron hacia adelante… ¡Casi muere de la vergüenza!

-**¡DEGENERADO!**

La reacción de la hija del alcalde no se hizo esperar. Chloé, pasado el susto y la sorpresa, giró sobre sus talones en una fracción de segundo y le cruzó el rostro a Nathaniel con una soberbia bofetada.

-¡Perdón, Chloé! ¡Fue un accidente! -Exclamó angustiadísimo, sujetando su dolorida mejilla.

-¡Por supuesto **QUE NO FUE** un accidente! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito, violador! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a agarrarme del…?!-

Para sorpresa de los involucrados, y terror del pobre Nathaniel, éste sujetó a Chloé por las muñecas antes de que pudiera pegarle de nuevo y se impulsó hacia adelante. En el último momento la chica logró desviar el rostro, pero aun así Nathaniel terminó por darle un beso en la mejilla. ¡¿Qué problema tenía?! ¡Esto no se hacía! ¿Qué pasaba con él?

Chloé lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, helada de indignación, pero sintiendo un hormigueo ahí en su mejilla. Nathaniel retrocedió, asqueado por lo que acababa de hacer, sin saber como excusarse. Sentía un hormigueo en los labios. Por unos instantes vio algo de emoción en los ojos de Chloé y retrocedió… esa emoción era mucha ira.

-**¡TOMATE PODRIDO, DEGENERADO! ¡QUÉ ASCO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!**

-**¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN!**

Aterrado, Nathaniel ya se veía a sí mismo con una acusación por acoso sexual y con antecedentes de por vida. Se deshizo en disculpas que solo consiguieron que Chloé gritase aún más fuerte si eso era posible. No pasó desapercibido para el muchacho que la chica sujetó su muñeca derecha con la izquierda, como si la primera le doliera. En serio esperaba otro bofetón, pero nunca llegó. Chloé salió corriendo con Sabrina detrás de ella, en dirección del baño, mientras que Nathaniel quedaba ahí sin saber dónde meterse. No pocos de sus compañeros se acercaban a preguntarle qué miércoles le pasaba y a reclamarle que así no se hacían las cosas.

¡Ay sí! ¡Pobrecito! Lila dejó escapar una carcajada y se felicitó a sí misma. Sí, ya podía controlar otro tipo de acciones: las posibilidades que esto le ofrecía eran infinitas. Se sujetó de su escritorio y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. El único problema de controlar ese tipo de acciones en otros… era que se cansaba muchísimo.

Reprimió un bostezo y sacudió la cabeza para desperezarse. Sacó una barra de cereal de su mochila. Esto la ayudaría a recuperar fuerzas más rápido. ¡Tendría que planear muy bien sus pasos siguientes! Quizás… quizás divertirse un poco más.

-**¡YA VINE, YA VINE! ¡YA VINE!**

Argh. La _china_ esa Dupain–Cheng.

Lila reprimió las ganas de hacer una mueca de asco y se limitó a sonreír. Hizo como que revisaba su tarea para no tener que saludarla cuando cruzaron miradas. Hmmm… sacó una segunda barra de cereal y comenzó a comerla. Hmm… quizás podría… Con disimulo levantó la mirada, tenía un plan, pero necesitaba a alguien influenciable. Pronto sus ojos se posaron en cada uno de sus compañeros. ¡OH SÍ! Iba a ser muy divertido… ¿y si intentaba una variante de lo que había hecho con Nathaniel? ¡Claro que lo haría! Pero estaba cansada… quién… ¿quién podría ser…?

Oh, claro. ¡Justo el cerebro de músculo que necesitaba!

-¿Qué si estoy decidida? -Se dijo a sí misma una vez más. -¡Nunca lo duden!

Esto iba a ser más difícil, pero no era imposible. Calmó su respiración, se concentró en su idea, recordó las instrucciones del libro de ir y volver al punto. Exhaló profundo y sintió como la energía se le acumulaba, pero esta vez en la cabeza en vez de los dedos. Miró a Kim a la nuca… respiró frío… se concentró… ¡A ver si le resultaba!

Kim se rascó la nuca de pronto. La etiqueta que tenía su camisa parecía ser de esas que se las ingenian para irritar todo el día. ¡Bah! Ni modo, ya se haría un tiempo para quitarla si llegaba a molestarle mucho. Estaba charlando con Alix e Iván de lo que acababa de pasar con Nathaniel. ¿Qué mosco le habría picado?

-¡Nathaniel sí se portó mal y con la peor persona! Vale, ¡puede besarse con quien quiera! ¿Pero a Chloé? -Comentó Alix rascándose la cabeza.

-Hacen bonita pareja… Chloé y Nathaniel, me refiero. -Dijo Iván de pasada. -Pero sí fue una mala jugada la suya.

-Supongo que tendré que darle lecciones. -Dijo Kim. -Así no se acerca uno a una chica.

-_¿Ah no? _-Dijo una voz en la mente de Kim. -_¿Cómo te acercas a una chica?_

Sorprendido, el muchacho miró hacia atrás, pero no vio a nadie. Bueno, su salón estaba medio lleno, pero no… Iván le tocó el hombro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy…

-_¡Te apuesto que no eres capaz de besar a Marinette frente a todos! _-Volvió a decir la voz. -_Esa santurrona que se cree mejor que todos._

-… bien.

Kim se giró, como buscando la voz. Se sentía extraño, como que algo le invadía la cabeza. Casi sin querer se fijó en Marinette: su compañera acababa de llegar hacía unos momentos toda agitada, y conversaba con Alya sobre algún tema que no lograba dilucidar. Por lo visto se había quedado dormida tarde y sufría las consecuencias de sus desvelos. Algo le oprimió el pecho y la mente y lo hizo sentir muy enojado y al mismo tiempo… envalentonado. ¡Marinette era un delgadita, pero no era flacuchenta! Ahora que lo pensaba la chica estaba muy tonificada. Tenía las piernas largas y… ¡ARGH! ¡No debería estar pensando así! Marinette nunca antes le había despertado un sentimiento así y…

-_¡Te odia! Sabe que tú la quieres y mantiene distancia. Le das asco._

Kim se obligó a darle la espalda a Marinette, como si con eso pudiera anular el efecto de la voz en su mente. Se sentía muy enojado, sentía muy bien que ese sentimiento no era suyo. Volvió a concentrarse en la conversación que mantenía con Alix e Iván, pero pronto sus palabras fueron ruido de fondo y fue incapaz de seguirles el hilo. Esa voz femenina tan cizañera ocupaba toda su mente… y poco a poco se dejó envolver por su encanto.

-_¡Enséñale una lección! Ella se anda metiendo con todos menos contigo. ¿Qué tienen los demás que tú no? Enséñale quien manda y déjaselo en claro… si se resiste tendrás tu prueba._

Se sentía como borracho, pero cada vez más enfurecido. Pronto las voces del salón comenzaron a apagarse y la de Marinette comenzó a sonar más fuerte. Le generó mucha rabia y deseo al mismo tiempo y mientras más la escuchaba, más ganas tenía de tomarla en sus brazos y… darle una lección que no olvidara. **¡NO! ¡NO PODÍA HACER ESO! **Esas cosas no se hacían, tenía que…

-_Lo sabía. Eres un cobarde._

-¿Kim, estás bien? -Le preguntó Alix al verlo como se sujetaba la cabeza.

-¿Te duele algo? -Preguntó a su vez Iván, estirando el brazo como si fuera a atajarlo.

**-¡GRRRR!**

Kim, presa de decisiones que no eran suyas, apartó el brazo de Iván y se dejó llevar de lleno por sus impulsos. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó agresivamente hacia Marinette, asustando de paso a medio salón. ¡Era imposible no notarlo! Alya fue la primera al verlo y del susto, nunca lo había visto así, se levantó de su asiento y alcanzó a tomar a su amiga del brazo para apartarla de ahí, pero…

-¡Ven aquí, asquerosa! -Kim sujetó a Marinette de un brazo, dándole una buena sacudida. -¿Quién te crees que eres, hipócrita?

-¡Kim, Me lastimas! -Marinette intentó soltarse, pero la tenían bien sujeta del brazo. ¡Eso la iba a amoratar!

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Suelta a Marinette **AHORA**! -Le ladró Alya tras darle un golpe con su mochila.

-**¡NO!**

Kim sujetó la mochila de Alya cuando ésta le iba a asestar un segundo golpe. La apartó y tiró a un lado, aprovechando entonces para empujar a Alya lejos y al suelo con toda su fuerza. La chica cayó sentada con un fuerte estrépito entre las sillas, sin poder sujetarse de ningún lado. Marinette aprovechó la conmoción para soltarse del agarre de Kim, pero éste logró sujetarla por la camiseta y le dio un buen tirón hacia adelante y atrás, tratando de atraerla hacia sí mismo, tan fuerte que amenazó con rasgar las costuras.

De hecho, la tela sonó bien feo.

-¡Aaaaaargh!

-¡Ven aquí, Zorr…!

**¡BAAAAM!**

-**¡DÉJALA!**

Como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la cara, Lila perdió la concentración y dio un brinco que no pudo controlar. Cayó al suelo y atinó a esconderse bajo el escritorio en lo que se recuperaba de lo que parecía ser un buen golpe en la cabeza. Se sacudió las náuseas de encima solo para descubrir un hilillo de sangre que le salía por la nariz. Se sintió muy mareada y confundida. Tomó aire y salió de su improvisado refugio; sujetó el borde del escritorio con ambas manos y recuperó la compostura al tiempo que se levantaba con cuidado. ¡¿Qué demonios?! Todo el mundo gritaba y se escuchaba un escándalo… **¡ADRIEN SE ESTABA PEGANDO CON KIM!**

-**¡PAREN!**

Es que ni Marinette lo vio venir. Adrien tacleó a Kim de un momento a otro y comenzó a pegarle sin demora, sorprendiendo a medio mundo. El muchacho era encantador y muy buen amigo, de esos que no rompen un plato. Por eso nadie se imaginó que fuera de esos que se enredara en peleas de este tipo, menos con un contrincante bastante más corpulento que él. ¡La esgrima no contaba!

Ni idea tenían que era Chat Noir, pero bueno…

-**¡PÍDELE DISCULPAS!**

-**¡DEJA DE PEGARME!**

-**¡QUE TE DISCULPES!**

-**¡¿DISCULPARME PORQUÉ?!**

-**¡PAREN!**

Marinette intentó separar a los muchachos, cosa que Nino llevaba intentando desde el principio, pero Alya la sujetó apenas y la hizo retroceder, temiendo que le pudiera llegar un derechazo perdido que la lastimara. Lila, asustada por lo que había provocado, aprovechó la confusión para salir del salón tal como si la persiguiera la culpa. Adrien recibió un puñetazo en la cara, pero él pegó dos más y le hubiera seguido pegando a Kim de no ser porque Nino y el profesor D'Argencourt lo sujetaron y apartaron, mientras Iván sujetaba a Kim.

-¡Agreste, Le Chien! ¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí? -Preguntó el profesor con mucha severidad. Mademoiselle Bustier se adelantó y no se la veía de buen humor.

-A la enfermería todos y de ahí con el director. ¡No voy a tolerar peleas en mi salón! ¿Acaso quieren que los akumaticen?

Todavía con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, Adrien solo infló las mejillas y miró desafiante a Kim. Al menos él no se sacudía como su compañero, pero seguía enfurecido. Ambos tenían ganas de seguir con los golpes, por lo visto.

-**¡ÉL EMPEZÓ! **-Bramó Kim. -¡Yo estaba de lo más tranquilo y comenzó a pegarme de la nada!

-¡**KIM**! ¡Atacaste a Marinette!- Exclamó Nino enojado, bastante crispado. -¡Y a Alya!

-¡Yo no ataqué a nadie! -Aseguró el muchacho decidido. -Yo…

Kim se detuvo en seco: no se acordaba de nada. Entonces vio a Marinette y se le enfrió el estómago. La chica se veía entera, no digamos que era la primera vez que la atacaban, pero por no paraba de temblar del susto. Sujetaba su muñeca derecha y respiraba agitada, como asustada o algo así. Miró de reojo a Adrien, solo para descubrir que este le prometía dolor y muerte con los ojos. ¿Qué le había pasado? No recordaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

-Ya habrá tiempo de discutir esto. ¡_Allez_! ¡Todos a la enfermería! ¡Usted también mademoiselle Dupain – Cheng! -Determinó el profesor D'Argencourt.

El profesor comenzó a llevarse a Adrien y a Kim de un brazo, éste último ya más tranquilo, aunque no menos confundido, mientras que Adrien iba murmurando groserías que le hicieron acreedor de un zape por parte del profesor, mientras la profesora Bustier tomó a Marinette y la instó a seguirla a la enfermería.

-Todos tranquilos, no quiero problemas en lo que me tardo. Ya vendrá alguien a cuidarlos. -Les dijo Caline a sus alumnos antes de salir.

Cuando cerraron la puerta del salón, todos se quedaron mirando sin saber qué hacer o decir. ¿Qué diantres había pasado?

* * *

**Guarida de Papillón. Mansión Agreste.**

_En esos momentos._

Las mariposas revoloteaban alrededor suyo, pero él apenas las notaba. Estaba muy pendiente de la ciudad de París, pero todavía no notaba nada que valiera la pena. La caza de alguien que pudiera ser akumatizado estaba intensa, pues sabía que Schmetterling buscaba lo mismo. Sacudió su cabeza: tenía un plan, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero mientras no hubiera un akuma activo, no sacaría nada.

Desactivó el poder de su miraculous, pero apenas le prestó atención a Nooroo. Giró sobre sus talones y decidió ir a ver a Emilie. Hacía rato que no iba a conversar con ella y necesita estar en su presencia.

-¡Nathalie! -Exclamó de pronto al ver a su asistente aparecer por la puerta. -Creí haber dicho que no quería ser molestado en todo el día!

-Lo siento señor. Llamaron de la escuela.

-¡Lidia tú con eso! No tengo tiempo para niños.

Gabriel pasó de largo dispuesto a seguir con su plan original de ir a ver a Emilie, pero Nathalie carraspeó para llamar su atención. Al parecer era urgente, pero no digamos que quiso registrarlo. Él no estaba para lidiar con su hijo, eso también era parte de la descripción del cargo de su asistente.

-Señor. Adrien se peleó con un compañero. Monsieur Damocles pide que vaya por él: no acepta que vaya yo.

-¿Qué cosa? -Gabriel se detuvo en seco y miró a Nathalie perplejo. -¿Qué le pegaron a Adrien en el colegio?

Nathalie aguantó la respiración.

-Todo parece indicar… que fue Adrien quien empezó la pelea, Monsieur.

Gabriel tuvo un tic en el ojo.

* * *

**Colegio Françoise Dupont. Baño de niñas**

_En esos momentos._

Lila entró rápidamente en el cubículo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sentía muy mal, pero al mismo tiempo satisfecha. Ciertamente tenía que practicar más aquél hechizo, pero se había probado a sí misma que era capaz de controlar los pensamientos de una persona. ¡Ja! Ver también el susto de Marinette había sido especialmente satisfactorio, y hacía que todo su cansancio y náuseas valieran la pena. Tenía sed, mucha hambre y estaba mareada. No tanto como para vomitar, pero sí para tomárselo con calma.

Tomó varias bocanadas de aire y esperó a sentirse mejor. De no ser por la intervención de Adrien, Kim habría ridiculizado a Marinette de por vida. ¡Adrien! Apretó los labios: nunca hubiera esperado esa reacción del rubio. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Algo había cambiado mucho las últimas semanas y no lograba adivinar qué cosa. Tenía una corazonada al respecto, pero le provocaba tanto disgusto pensar en ella que la ignoraba ni bien comenzaba a insinuarse en su mente. Tendría que observarlo más, pues por algo había reaccionado así. A lo más hubiera esperado que se interpusiera entre Kim y Marinette, pero no… _tacleó_ a Kim y comenzó a pegarle. ¿Qué clase de persona hacía eso?

Justo cuando Kim estaba por romperle la ropa. ¡Qué chasco! Eso sí que hubiera mortificado a la _china esa_ de por vida. ¡Como La Odiaba!

-Tengo sed.

Lila salió del cubículo. Miró a su alrededor notando que estaba sola en el baño. Seguramente las clases ya habrían comenzado, pero bien podía argüir que su nariz no dejaba de sangrar y que por eso se había tardado. Se lavó la cara y limpió como pudo la ropa. También se refrescó un poco y bebió agua. Se revisó los bolsillos y con pena recordó que ya se había comido todas sus barras de cereal: debía tener cuidado con la forma en que usaba sus nuevos poderes. ¡Agotaban demasiado!

-Mejor vuelvo a clases.

La chica se sacudió las manos y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Era hora de enfrentar el día y las clases y ver qué tanto podía hacer llorar a Marinette antes del…

**¡PLAAAAAAAAAF!**

-**¡CUIDADO, ENANA!**

Por andar pensando en maldades, Lila no vio que alguien había entrado al baño y chocó a propósito con ella. Retrocedió unos pasos y molesta enfrentó a aquella persona.

-¿Cuidado yo? ¡Eres tú la que me chocó!

-Ya. ¿y qué?

Emma puso las manos en sus caderas y miró con disgusto a Lila. Como tenía la capucha puesta y algunos mechones le tapaban la cara, Lila no la reconoció en seguida, pero cuando lo hizo tuvo un tic en el ojo. ¡Esta tipeja era quien le había lanzado ese cuchillo! Debía tener ojo, mucho cuidado: no sabía nada de ella, ¡nada!, y eso la dejaba en franca desventaja. ¿De dónde había salido y porqué estaba aquí? Encima estaba agotada física y mentalmente… lo que no le impidió de poner su mejor cara desafiante.

-¡Quítate de mi camino, **perra**!

-No. Pídeme disculpas, **zorra**.

-¡No te debo nada! ¡Apártate o…!

Lila dio un paso hacia adelante con toda la intención de empujar a Emma fuera del camino, pero cuando lo hizo, la empujaron hacia atrás.

-¡¿O qué?! -Le reclamó Emma. -¿Me apartarás tú, _zorrita_?

-¡Si te piensas que me voy a dejar pasar a llevar…! -Lila de nuevo embistió hacia Emma, pero esta volvió a darle un empujón que hizo que cayera sentada al suelo. -¡Esta me la pagas!

-¡Pues aquí estoy!

La muchacha la miró con desdén, pero la ignoró al cabo de unos segundos al ver que Lila no se movía ni hacía nada por poner acción a sus palabras, rodando los ojos al cielo como si fuera una molestia sin importancia. Emma se giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a salir del baño sin mayor problema. Como vio que le dieron la espalda, Lila aprovechó para embestirla, pero justo cuando estaba por empujarla por detrás y hacerla caer de bruces, Emma se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta del baño: con el impulso y la pérdida de equilibrio, Lila trastabilló, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces en medio del pasillo. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, mirando hacia todos lados, e incluso esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

-**Oops**. -Dijo Emma con voz glacial. -Fallaste, _connasse_.

Con una tranquilidad casi pedante, Emma se ajustó la capucha y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Dejó entrever a propósito que llevaba alguna suerte de arma blanca en el cinto, quizás más de una, en la bandolera que tenía camuflada entre sus ropas. Así, Emma le hizo un desprecio y con toda la calma comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo, como si no temiera represalias.

Lila quedó atrás hirviendo de rabia. Quiso usar sus recién aprendidas habilidades, pero ni bien lo intentó, le provocaron una migraña instantánea y se abstuvo. Producto de esto, Lila se quedó medio mareada en medio del pasillo y tuvo que volver al baño a mojarse la cara. No, por lo visto no era buena idea usar tanto los hechizos del libro en tan poco rato, al menos no mientras no tuviera más experiencia. Apretó los dientes y los puños: ¿Quién sería esa maldita? ¿Y cuál sería su problema?

-Es quien me apuñaló la otra vez. -Murmuró entre dientes. -¿Qué busca aquí?

Por su parte Emma siguió por el pasillo. Apuró el paso solo cuando percibió que Lila volvía a entrar al baño. La situación la llenó de adrenalina y susto, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Seguramente, si se llegaba a enterar, su madrina la regañaría por horas, no solo por el riesgo que había corrido, sino además por la actitud que había tomado. Ahora que lo pensaba, Louis también le iba a reclamar de lo lindo, ¡Pero no se iba a quedar quieta después de algo así!

Esa mañana se había colado al colegio, mientras los alumnos entraban. Nadie cuestionó su presencia en las instalaciones. Había llegado un poco antes que su hermano para ver cómo eran las cosas y si valdría la pena que se infiltrase como una alumna más. Estaban inquietos: Lila Rossi, la del futuro, estaba demasiado quieta y eso podía significar dos cosas: o le estaba costando más de lo usual recuperar la energía o planeaba algo contra sus padres. Ya se la había visto rondando a su versión más joven y, ¡horror!, a Wayhem. Eso los preocupaba.

Lo dicho, como parecía una alumna más, no llamó la atención. No faltó el curioso que se volteara a verla al no reconocerla de nada, pero rápidamente la ignoraban. En estas vueltas fue que Emma notó el drama entre Chloé y Nathaniel, lo que la atrajo hacia el salón de donde habían salido, para ver, momentos después, como un hechizado Kim atacaba a su madre y a Adrien caerle a golpes por defenderla. En honor a la verdad, ella se hubiera unido feliz a la paliza, pero fue cuando vio a Lila salir corriendo del salón y sin demora la siguió al baño.

Resopló molesta: esto abría un sinfín de posibilidades y factores a considerar. Estaba llegando al frontis del colegio cuando vio a su hermano cerca de la dirección del plantel. Estaba de pie, apoyado contra la pared y con su bastón en las manos. Se apoyó en la pared justo a su lado, mirando casualmente hacia la calle.

-Tiene el libro.

-Hmpf. -Refunfuñó Louis, frunciendo el ceño. -Eso lo decide. Toca inscribirte como alumna.

-No opongo resistencia… aunque no he terminado las planimetrías de _Les Invalides_. ¿Viste a Bunnix?

-Sí. Nos enviaron dinero y algo de información e identidades para poder usar aquí. -Louis se inclinó hacia su hermana. -Los _padrinos mágicos_ mandan saludos. Cambiando de tema… ¿Escuché de una pelea?

Emma asintió.

-Kim atacó a _maman_ influenciado por la p**a esa. -Gruñó la chica. -Agreste le cayó a golpes. Deben llevar un rato en la oficina del director… puede que hayan llamado a los padres.

-Lo más probable.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, a veces mirando hacia el patio, otras hacia la calle. Tras unos momentos, Emma llamó la atención de su hermano.

-Creo que ahí viene Gabriel Agreste…

-¿Crees?

-No conozco al tipo, pero veo el auto azul… y al Gorila.

-Escóndete. -Le aconsejó su hermano. -Eres demasiado parecida al papá, si te ve Gabriel, no queremos que sospeche.

-¿Y no va a sospechar de ti?

-¿De un ciego apoyado en una pared? Lo más probable es que me ignore y siga su camino.

Emma se encogió de hombros, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar. Se adentró en el colegio, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida posible. En ese momento, Gabriel Agreste, con cara de muy pocos amigos y muchos enemigos muertos. Iba a pisotones y se notaba que su humor desmejoraba conforme se acercaba a la oficina del director. Hasta él se daba cuenta y eso que era ciego. Lo seguía de cerca su asistente…

Uy. Louis sonrió con cierta travesura. ¡Sería una lástima que decidiese moverse justo ahora!

-¡Todo por la familia!

Sin dar mayor indicio, Louis se impulsó hacia adelante en el último momento posible. Se atravesó en el camino de Gabriel Agreste y la colisión fue inevitable. Nathalie alcanzó a sujetar a su jefe y evitó que se diera un porrazo de aquellos, pero Louis quedó despatarrado en piso, aunque eso lo hizo un poco a propósito.

-¡¿Es que no ve por dónde va?! ¿Cómo se le ocurre atravesarse así? ¡Llevo prisa!

-¡Que torpe soy señor! Mis disculpas. -Fingió Louis mientras buscaba sus gafas oscuras en el suelo. -No lo vi venir.

-¡¿Cómo que no me vio venir?! ¿Acaso está…?

Gabriel se calló a media frase. El sujeto contra el que había chocado palmeaba el suelo en busca de las gafas que estaban justo frente a él. Un bastón blanco estaba tirado no lejos y su rostro mostraba evidencias de una horrible cicatriz a la altura de ambos ojos. En su defensa, Gabriel sintió un poco de vergüenza y le indicó a su asistente que lo ayudara. Rápidamente Nathalie se agachó a ayudar a Louis, entregándole sus gafas, su bastón y asistiéndolo para ponerse de pie. Gabriel se tragó su orgullo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Ciego? La verdad sí. -Reconoció Louis sin perder el buen humor, aunque con notas de sarcasmo. -Tengo una audiencia con Monsieur Damocles, pero me pidieron que esperara un poco. Decidí ir al baño. ¡Gracias por la ayuda!

-Lo lamento, debí fijarme mejor. -Se disculpó Gabriel ayudando a Louis a mantener el equilibrio y orientarse. -Nathalie, compensa luego al ¿señor…?

-D'Alençon. Louis D'Alençon.- Se presentó Louis, usando un apellido… más o menos falso. Gabriel levantó las cejas y observó al muchacho con más atención: ¡Vaya! Tenía algún parecido con la familia de su esposa, ahora que lo pensaba… y el apellido materno de Emilie era justamente D'Alençon.

-¿D'Alençon? La familia materna de mi esposa se apellida así. ¿Tiene usted algún parentesco con Emilie Agreste?

-Puede que sea una coincidencia señor. Mi familia es numerosa, soy joven y no la conozco toda. De hecho, sé que tengo parientes aquí en París que no conozco. Soy de Saint-Jean-Pied-de-Port.

Louis sonrió mientras se sacudía las ropas e intentaba orientarse de nuevo. Gabriel aguantó la respiración: el joven no parecía estar mintiendo, y de alguna manera no lo hacía, así que no tuvo más opción sino creerle. La familia de Emilie, al menos del lado D'Alençon, era muy numerosa y todavía tenía parientes repartidos por toda Francia que él no conocía (ni quería tener el gusto tampoco) y que vivían al sur, en los Pirineos… justamente en la localidad de Saint-Jean-Pied-de-Port. Suficiente tenía con los Graham de Vanilly. Asintió y tomó aire: no tenía tiempo para charlar con supuestos parientes lejanos y perdidos, sin mencionar que se llevaba **MUY MAL** con la familia de Emilie en general.

También con los demás Agreste en todo caso.

-Nathalie, por favor, compensa al señor D'Alençon con 500 €, suficiente para un nuevo traje. -Gabriel carraspeó para llamar la atención. -Le doy de nuevo mis excusas. Y si me disculpa, me retiro: tengo que hablar con el director.

Louis asintió sintiendo un pequeño triunfo personal. La energía que percibía de su abuelo ya no estaba tan homicida como hasta hacía unos momentos, lo que a la postre esperaba que redundase en beneficio para Adrien. Gabriel siguió su camino y Nathalie llamó su atención.

-Señor, si pasamos por aquí para poder conversar los términos de su compensación…

-No, por favor, no es nada: me pasa todo el tiempo…

-Permítame insistir a nombre de Gabriel Agreste.

Louis suspiró. Ni modo, pero pudo ser peor. Al menos conseguiría 500 € extra que podrían utilizar a su favor. Suspiró. Solo esperaba que Adrien la tuviera leve, porque de que lo iban a regañar, lo iban a regañar. Sonrió y miró a Nathalie.

-Usted dirá, madame.

**Continuará**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Reuniones ilegales_**

_-¿A dónde se supone que vas?_

_-A mi cuarto, ¿Dónde más? ¿No es ahí donde me vas a encerrar ahora?_

_-¡A mi despacho que todavía tenemos una discusión pendiente!_

**_-¡ME LA SUDA!_**

_-__**¡ADRIEN AGRESTE!**_

* * *

**Notas finales:** Nope. Gabriel no me cae bien, mucho menos desde que vi como lanzaba a su hijo, a sabiendas que era su hijo, contra la torre Eiffel. Sobre los D'Alençon… escribí este fic antes de ver el capítulo de Félix, por lo que ya lo tenía listo cuando fue estrenado. Así que en vez de cambiar todos los apellidos por **_Graham de Vanilly_** y explicar que **_D'Alençon _**era la familia materna de Emilie, pues me incliné por esto último, así no tendría que hacer tantos cambios. En fin. Me encuentro en proceso de cambiar el formato de los diálogos, así que puede que se me hayan escapado algunas comillas. Del mismo modo, estoy aprendiendo a usar los guiones, así que ténganme paciencia en lo que aprendo a usarlos. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Iván y Mylene son buenos amigos, **Manu**, me caen muy bien. Creo que son una parejita encantadora. Como dije, prefiero más una buena trama que un ship y… puede que Nathalie termine con el corazón roto. Ten, pie de limón, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Wayhem va tranquilito por la vida y ni se imagina lo que está pasando alrededor suyo, **Shion**. Dejaré que los mismos personajes cuenten su historia, para no dar spoilers innecesarios, pero sí… tienes razón: el chico tiene un papel importante. Lila… es buena manipulando, con eso digo todo, pero sí… tiene un aura de lástima: lo único que quiere es que la tomen en cuenta… aunque las formas en que lo intenta dejan mucho que desear. Papá Plagg tiene síndrome de estrés postraumático e incluso va a terapia en el futuro: las circunstancias en que perdió su ojito, perder a Tikki, a su portador y tener que ocuparse de sus gatitos deja huella. Ten, pie de limón, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

There, there, **Newfan**, There, There. Por un lado me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior logró conmoverte y por otro… ten, pañuelitos. Ten, pie de limón, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados. En esta ocasión, se revisó el sitio de la Clínica Mayo y MedlinePlus.

**_Connasse_: **la forma femenina de _Connard_. Indulto de grueso calibre.

**Los Pirineos:** Es una cordillera montañosa situada al norte de la península ibérica, que hace de frontera natural entre España y Francia. Se extiende en dirección este-oeste a lo largo de 430 km, desde el cabo de Creus en el mar Mediterráneo hasta su unión con la cordillera Cantábrica, donde se ha establecido la falla de Pamplona como su límite convencional geológico, no existiendo interrupción geográfica entre ambas formaciones. En su parte central tiene una anchura de unos 150 km.

En la ladera norte, los Pirineos se extienden por las regiones francesas de Nueva Aquitania y Occitania. En la ladera sur por las comunidades autónomas españolas del País Vasco, Navarra, Aragón y Cataluña. El pequeño país de Andorra está enclavado en la cordillera.

Estas montañas albergan picos de más de 3000 metros de altitud, como el **Aneto** (3404 m), el **Posets** (3375 m), el **Monte Perdido** (3355 m), el **Pico Maldito** (3350 m), el **Pico Espadas** (3332 m), el **Vignemale** (3298 m),**Balaitus**(3144m) y la **Pica d'Estats** (3143 m), pequeños glaciares, lagos y circos de origen glaciar, y numerosos valles y cañones.

**San Juan Pie de Puerto: **(en francés _Saint-Jean-Pied-de-Port_ y en euskera: _Donibane Garazi_) es una localidad francesa situada en el departamento de Pirineos Atlánticos en la región de Nueva Aquitania en el territorio histórico vascofrancés de la Baja Navarra. Forma parte del territorio histórico del País Vasco norte y fue capital de lo que a partir de 1512, tras su separación del resto de Navarra, se comenzó a llamar Baja Navarra, anteriormente Navarra de Ultrapuertos o Tierra de Ultrapuertos.

Sus habitantes reciben el gentilicio de _Saint-Jeannais_ en francés y _garaztar_ o _Donibandar_ en euskera.

**Síndrome de estrés postraumático: **El trastorno de estrés postraumático es una enfermedad de salud mental desencadenada por una situación aterradora, ya sea que la hayas experimentado o presenciado. Los síntomas pueden incluir reviviscencias, pesadillas y angustia grave, así como pensamientos incontrolables sobre la situación.

Muchas personas que pasan por situaciones traumáticas quizás tengan dificultad temporaria para adaptarse y afrontarlas, pero con el tiempo y el autocuidado generalmente mejoran. Si los síntomas empeoran, duran meses e incluso años, e interfieren con tus actividades diarias, es posible que tengas trastorno de estrés postraumático.

Obtener un tratamiento efectivo después de que se manifiesten los síntomas de trastorno de estrés postraumático puede ser esencial para reducir los síntomas y mejorar el funcionamiento.

El trastorno de estrés postraumático puede ocurrir a cualquier edad y aparecer luego de hechos como: una agresión, accidentes automovilísticos, violencia doméstica, desastres naturales, encarcelamiento, agresión sexual, terrorismo o guerra.


	13. Cap 12: Reuniones ilegales

_Después de irse a los golpes en el colegio, Adrien está suspendido y castigado. No obstante lo anterior, aun así recibe visitas interesantes. Gabriel no está muy contento con la situación de su hijo y planea algunas akumatizaciones a futuro. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Creo que a estas alturas todos deberían ir al último fic de Abby L., pero en el caso que no se hayan dado una vuelta por ahí, los insto a todos a echarle un ojo a _El Muro que nos Separa_. La chica escribe genial, eso hay que decirlo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada... y de este mismo fic.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 12: Reuniones ilegales**

**Mansión Agreste.**

_Lunes. Unas 2 horas después. 11:06 hrs._

El Gorila miró de reojo a Nathalie, quien a su vez le devolvió la misma mirada preocupada. Primera vez que se enfrentaban a una situación así, con lo tranquilo que era Adrien. Gabriel se bajó del auto sin esperar a que le abrieran la puerta y subió las escaleras hasta la entrada de la mansión, cruzando el umbral de la puerta principal, deteniéndose a los pies de la escalinata. Ahí esperó a Adrien, y se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de darle un zape en la cabeza cuando el muchacho pasó por el lado. Sobra decir que la reunión con Monsieur Damocles no había terminado nada bien y tanto Adrien como Kim habían sido suspendidos (una semana en el caso del Agreste). Ya la situación era un **desastre**: con ese ojo morado y los demás golpes su hijo no estaba en condiciones de sacarse foto alguna, lo que iba a retrasar el nuevo catálogo al menos un mes y si la prensa llegaba a enterarse de la pelea, haría un festín con la situación, dañando la imagen de la compañía. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Es que su _bendición_ había decidido ponerse más porfiado que nunca, no quiso pedir perdón, lo desafió a él, **SU PADRE**, abiertamente y por si fuera poco… ¡¿En qué momento se había echado novia?! ¡Él ni enterado que su muchacho ya estaba pensando en niñas! Tenía que ponerle más atención. ¡Quizás con qué arrabalera estaba saliendo!

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?

-A mi cuarto, ¿Dónde más? ¿No es ahí donde me vas a encerrar ahora?

Adrien se detuvo brevemente en los escalones, volteándose unos instantes para mirar a su padre. Estaba todavía muy alterado y se le notaba a leguas. Nathalie y el Gorila intercambiaron miradas: Nunca habían visto a Adrien así, y evidentemente Gabriel tampoco, pues al hombre le dio un tic en el ojo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía el carajo este a hablarle en ese tono?! Mocoso insolente. Entrecerró los ojos.

-¡A mi despacho que todavía tenemos una discusión pendiente!

**-¡ME LA SUDA! **-Exclamó Adrien dándose la vuelta y reiniciando la subida.

-**¡ADRIEN AGRESTE!**

Taimado, Adrien se detuvo y a regañadientes giró sobre sus talones. Nathalie aguantó la respiración y el Gorila tragó saliva. Gabriel estaba lívido… y sin tener ni media idea de como continuar con la situación, pero ya pensaría en algo.

-A mi despacho.

Gabriel comenzó a caminar a su oficina dando pisotones importantes. Adrien, apretando los puños y tras maldecir entre dientes unos instantes, tomó aire y siguió a su padre, echando humo por las orejas. ¡Estaba **EMPERRADÍSIMO**! También había tenido una mañana desastrosa: No solo no había tenido oportunidad de ver cómo estaba Marinette después de ese ataque, sino que además el idiota de Kim se hizo el tonto respecto de sus acciones, alegando demencia temporal. Según Le Chien, no recordaba haber sujetado así a su novia, ni haberla sacudido como decían que lo hizo, o tomado por la camisa ni nada. ¡**JA**! ¡Demencia temporal sus polainas! Eso no era demencia**: era cobardía**. ¡Él tan solo había defendido el honor de su chica! **SE NEGABA A** **DISCULPARSE** por eso.

Además, que ni estaba arrepentido de haberle pegado. Es más, lo haría de nuevo.

"¿En qué se supone que estabas pensando?" Le preguntó Gabriel con firmeza ni bien Adrien cerró la puerta del despacho tras de sí. "No te he criado para que vayas por la vida a los golpes con nadie, menos con chusma que no vale la pena."

-Hmpf.

\- ¡Menos por una chica! ¿Qué te pasa, Adrien? -Gabriel se volteó para ver a su hijo, pero en vez de encontrarlo mirando al piso, sumiso y humillado, éste tenía la cabeza en alto y le miraba fijo. ¡Ouch! Esto nunca lo había hecho antes… pero era una actitud que recordaba de varios miembros de la familia Agreste. -Y por lo que veo, te enorgulleces.

-Lo haría de nuevo. -Confirmó Adrien. -¡Mil veces incluso! Aunque Marinette no fuera mi novia, también lo habría hecho. ¡No voy a tolerar que traten así a una chica, menos si es mi…!

-¡Por favor, Adrien! Tienes 14 años. ¡No me vengas con esas cursilerías!

-¡**NO** es una cursilería! Amo a Marinette.

-¡No la amas! Como dije, tienes 14: aún eres un niño.

Gabriel hizo in gesto despectivo con la mano, desdeñando de entrada cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener su hijo. ¿Qué sabía un mozalbete de 14 sobre el amor verdadero? **NADA**. A esa edad se era demasiado inmaduro, hormonal y todavía se tenía toda una vida por delante. Puede que ahora estuviera encaprichado con esa compañerita suya, pero no sería por mucho y ya vendrían otras.

-¿Y qué sabes tú sobre mis sentimientos?

-Sé suficiente: soy tu padre. ¡Y no me cambies el tema, insolente! -Gabriel avanzó un par de pasos hacia Adrien. -¿Por qué te peleaste a golpes? ¿Y por qué no pediste disculpas?

-¿Es que no estabas escuchando, Père? ¡Kim Atacó a Marinette! ¡Y no le voy a pedir disculpas hasta que él se disculpe primero con ella!

La situación había sido bastante tensa. Le Chien Kim no recordaba haber atacado a Marinette, pero se quedó de una pieza cuando vio las grabaciones. El muchacho no quiso pedir disculpas de algo que no recordaba haber hecho y que lo había sorprendido tanto como a cualquiera. Lo mismo su hijo, que si se disculpó de algo, fue por no pegarle más fuerte.

Tuvo un tic en un ojo y un sentimiento de vacío en el pecho. ¿En qué momento Adrien había crecido tanto? ¡Emilie se lo estaba perdiendo todo! ¿Cómo se supone que le explicaría esto a su madre? Como fuese, seguía siendo un niño y era demasiado pronto para que tuviera novias. ¡Oh, no lo iba a permitir!

-¡Deja ya esa fascinación con la niña esa! No vale la pena…

-¡Sí Vale la Pena!

-¡Eres muy niño! Esto es un capricho que se te va a pasar en dos meses y no voy a permitir que…

-**¡NO ES UNA FASCINACIÓN NI UN CAPRICHO! **-Exclamó Adrien con más fuerza de la necesaria. -Sí, tengo 14 años, ¡pero sé cómo me siento respecto de _ma princesse_! -Añadió con los puños apretados. -¡Algún día me voy a casar con Marinette y te voy a refregar esto en la cara!

Gabriel giró la cabeza y miró intensamente a su hijo, quien seguía manteniéndole desafiante la mirada, sin dar ni el menor atisbo de someterse. Estaba decidido en esto, e iba a pelear con todo por defender su posición. Gabriel hubiera siseado de disgusto: no necesitaba un hijo combativo. Esto planteaba una serie de problemas con los que lidiar para los cuales no tenía tiempo. ¡Este hijo suyo! ¿No se podía ir con medias tintas? No. Todo tenía que ser intenso: una vez que se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y se decidía a hacer algo, se la jugaba con todo, igual que su madre. Suspiró… Emilie era igual: a veces ensoñaba tanto que eso la hacía ser muy distraída, recordaba incluso que le costó mucho llamar su atención (y lo friendzoneó varias veces), pero una vez que se dio cuenta… nunca más se la quitó de encima.

Aunque… esa expresión que usó Adrien… eso no le recordaba precisamente a Emilie. Hacía muchos años, cuando todavía estudiaba diseño en la universidad, poco después de que la mujer que se convertiría luego en su esposa lo _friendzoneara_ por cuarta vez, y mientras se lamentaba de su suerte, su hermano mayor, Thierry Agreste, que en paz descanse, se burló de sus desdichas en un esfuerzo por sacarlo de la depresión en la que se iba hundiendo… el bullying había llegado a un punto insoportable, en el que Gabriel finalmente golpeó la mesa y le reclamó a su hermano que lo dejara en paz. _"¡Emilie Graham de Vanilly nunca se va a dar cuenta de ti! Ya déjala y búscate a otra"_, le había dicho su hermano. _"¡Vas a ver Thierry! ¡Me voy a casar con Emilie y te voy refregar esto en la cara!"_ Habría contestado él.

Todo aquello se había cumplido, excepto la parte en que le refregaría eso a su hermano, pues Thierry había fallecido unos dos meses después atropellado por un conductor ebrio que se dio a la fuga y que nunca encontraron.

Cerró los ojos con gravedad y volvió a darle la espalda, para fijarse mejor en el cuadro de Emilie que decoraba su despacho. Adrien seguía detrás suyo sin haber cedido en firmeza ni medio milímetro. ¡Hijo de tigre tenía que salir rayado! Algo le decía que su muchacho iba a cumplir con esa afirmación, así como él la había cumplido en su momento.

Hmm… eso podía usarlo a su favor.

-Estás suspendido una semana, te lo dijo el director. -Dijo con su voz glacial de siempre. -Sobra decir que estás confinado a tu habitación por la misma cantidad de tiempo. Sin celular ni internet. -Añadió con firmeza.

Adrien se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un costado, con las mejillas hinchadas. Se esperaba ese castigo, como que lo tenía asumido desde el minuto en que vio a su padre entrando a la oficina de Monsieur Damocles.

-Ya. Vale. ¿Puedo irme a mi _prisión_ entonces?

-Sobre mademoiselle Dupain–Cheng…

-¡Ni me digas que…!

-… espero que te comportes como un caballero con ella. Ya hemos hablado de esas cosas: sabes lo que espero de ti al respecto.

-¿Huh? -Esto sorprendió a Adrien. No se esperaba que su padre le dijera eso.

-Cuando se cumpla tu castigo… espero que la traigas a cenar algún día. -Añadió con una calma que hasta asustó a Adrien un poco. -Ahora vete a tu cuarto. ¡**NATHALIE**!

Su asistente entró segundos después con la misma actitud ejecutiva de siempre. Se detuvo junto a Adrien y para su sorpresa, le sonrió con cariño por unos segundos.

-Asegúrate que Adrien se quede en su cuarto y llama al pediatra para que venga a atender sus heridas. También desconecta el internet en su cuarto y confisca su celular por una semana.

-Sí señor.

-Ahora, déjenme solo: tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-En seguida señor. Nathalie se volvió hacia el muchacho. -Vamos Adrien.

Gabriel esperó que la puerta se cerrara para abrir los ojos de vuelta. No se movió por varios momentos, como asegurándose que estaba solo. Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de costado. ¡Una novia! Y encima esa chica tan dulce que había intentado akumatizar sin éxito alguna vez. Eso abría muchas posibilidades: dejaría que los muchachos tuvieran su patético amor escolar y esperaría para ver cómo se daban las cosas. Quizás era serio, quizás no, pero si veía que ese amor se fortalecía, los separaría, de la forma más traumática posible, para que Marinette se desesperara al punto de que él pudiera crear un akuma perfecto que derrotase a Ladybug y Chat Noir, que le diera sus miraculous y pudiera él pedir su deseo. ¡Eso haría! Solo tenía que ser paciente.

Esbozó una sonrisa malvada y miró al cuadro de Emilie, quien le sonreía pese a todo, aunque con la frialdad de un objeto inanimado.

-Nuestro hijo creció de pronto, amor. Me cuesta lidiar con él. Te necesito a mi lado…

Se lamentó de corazón.

* * *

**Mansión Agreste. Habitación de Adrien. **

_Esa noche. 23:45._

¡Ooooh, sabía muy bien que lo que estaba haciendo no era precisamente bueno! Pero no se arrepentía. Había estado todo el día con el alma en un hilo y no habría aguantado mucho más. Incluso Tikki, quien solía corregirla mucho y trataba de mantenerla por el buen camino, le había insistido que lo viniera a ver. Aterrizó en un techo cercano y se asomó hacia la mansión Agreste, buscando la ventana de la habitación de su chico.

Sintió un calorcito en el pecho y un latido de corazón muy bonito. ¡Todavía no se convencía de que en verdad estaba de novia con Adrien! Los nervios seguían traicionándola, sobre todo cuando se acordaba de lo mal que había tratado a Chat Noir, pero ya le estaba costando menos recuperar la compostura y la sola noción que ambos estaban juntitos le llenaba el alma de alegría.

Pensó en lo sucedido esa mañana… y bajó los hombros acongojada. ¡Seguía sin entender lo que había pasado con Kim! ¡Y **DETESTÓ** VER A ADRIEN PEGÁNDOSE POR ELLA! Cierto, como que eso le acariciaba el ego, su chico no dudaba en defender su honor y todo, sin mencionar que no era la primera vez que veía a Adrien pelearse, antes lo había visto hacerlo como Chat Noir, pero **¡ESE NO ERA EL PUNTO!** El punto era… era…. Era que no le gustó nada de nada verlo así esa mañana.

A ella no la regañaron: quedó claro que había sido la víctima y que no había provocado la pelea, sobre todo después de la revisión de las cámaras de seguridad. La dejaron tranquila, pero de todos modos llamaron a sus padres para informarles de lo ocurrido. Su madre la fue a buscar en el acto y quiso llevársela de regreso con ella, pero Marinette, en un acto de valentía, prefirió quedarse en clases. Chloé la estuvo mirando feo todo el día, culpándola del castigo de su _Adrichou_, y Lila le sonrió burlonamente toda la jornada como si supiera algo que ella no. En cambio, Alya estuvo más aprensiva con ella; curiosamente Mylene no las dejó solas en todo el día, mostrando una actitud de _mamá gallina_ que si bien era esperable en ella, llamó la atención que le prodigara esa atención. Era como si supiera algo… ¿Acaso se habría dado cuenta que ella y Adrien eran un ítem?

Ahora que lo pensaba, no le habían dicho nada a nadie… bueno, sí le había dicho a su terapista, pero él no contaba.

Menos mal que justo esa tarde había tenido sesión con Gastón. Le ayudó mucho hablar con él, el sujeto logró hacer que superara sus nervios y pusiera las cosas en perspectiva, dándole las herramientas de como abordar la situación en los días venideros. También le preguntó cómo le había ido con el psiquiatra, quien le había recetado algunos ansiolíticos, lo cual ya no le gustó mucho. Tuvo que reconocer que, si bien se los estaba tomando… les tenía miedo. Gastón entonces invirtió una buena cantidad de tiempo en disipar sus miedos y en aclarar que, si seguía bien el tratamiento indicado, pronto comenzaría a ver mejorías.

-Solo necesito saber si Adrien está bien. -Se dijo a sí misma.

Encontró la ventana que buscaba y notó una débil luz. Ayudada por su yoyo, se balanceó hasta su objetivo y se descolgó hasta el panel que se abría. Miró hacia el interior: Adrien estaba en pijama, echado en la cama con una luz baja, leyendo uno de sus tantos mangas. Se veía entero, quizás taimado, y menos herido de lo que se había imaginado. Sonrió… le dio unos topecitos al vidrio para llamar su atención.

¡Ay, qué lindo latido tuvo! Adrien, sorprendido por los golpes en el vidrio, rápidamente sonrió al verla y de un salto cruzó su habitación hasta la ventana, que abrió para dejarla entrar. Ladybug se dejó caer dentro sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡_Ma Lady_! -Adrien le hizo una coqueta reverencia. -Ahora mi noche acaba de mejorar cien veces.

-¡_Mon chaton_!

Ladybug abrazó a su chico negándose a soltarlo. Éste correspondió el abrazo y permanecieron así un buen rato. Por culpa de la pelea y de las circunstancias, no habían tenido tiempo ni de hablar ni de ver como estaban. La última imagen que tenían uno del otro no eran nada halagadoras.

-¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! ¿Acaso te quitaron el celular? -Le dijo Ladybug sin soltarlo.

-Sí, me lo quitaron. -Adrien la estrechó con más fuerza. -¡También estaba muy preocupado por ti!

Ambos se separaron unos instantes, lo suficiente como para verse a la cara. Ahí donde Adrien le despejó un mechón de la cara, Ladybug le pasó los dedos por su ojo morado. Suspiraron con tristeza y volvieron a abrazarse.

-_Chaton_, casi me morí del susto. ¡NO me gusta verte herido!

-¡Ja! ¡Yo odio ver que te ataquen! -Le dijo mientras la soltaba y se encogía de hombros. -Valió la pena y lo haría de nuevo.

-Transformación fuera. -Dijo Ladybug, deshaciendo la transformación. Tikki se dejó caer sobre la mano de Marinette y tras sonreírle a su portadora, se volvió hacia Adrien.

-¡Adrien! ¿Estás bien? ¡Mírate como te dejaron el ojo! -Se lamentó la Kwami volando hasta el muchacho. -Gracias por defender a Marinette esta mañana; Lamento que te hayan castigado…

-Ni lo menciones Tikki. -Le respondió Adrien rascándole la cabecita, mientras le señalaba hacia su escritorio. -Hay galletas por allá, por si gustas.

-¡Oh, Gracias Adrien!

-¿Tikki? -Plagg se asomó desde su guarida, somnoliento, pero cada vez más alerta. -¡_Sucrette_!

Tikki ignoró a Plagg y se fue directo hasta el frasco de galletas que Adrien le había señalado. Plagg voló hasta ella y pronto comenzaron a conversar. Tanto Marinette como Adrien los miraron con calma.

-Ha sido un día largo, ¿verdad?

-Larguísimo. -Marinette caminó hasta el sofá cercano y se sentó con timidez. Tras hacerse el interesante unos momentos, Adrien la imitó. -Lamento mucho lo de tu ojo… y tu labio… y que hayas tenido que ver eso…

-Mejor yo que tú. -Le dijo Adrien, mientras tomaba su brazo y le acariciaba los moretones. -¿Estás bien? ¿Kim te hizo daño?

-No… bueno, como ves me dejó la muñeca amoratada, pero he tenido peores. -Confesó Marinette mientras Adrien le besaba sus heridas. Eso le dio un latido bonito. -Mi camiseta se rasgó un poco, pero pude coserla, aunque cuando llegué a casa la boté a la basura. ¿Y tu ojo?

-Ya sanará, lo mismo mi labio. -Adrien se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá como si fuera un gato. -Así que no te podré dar besitos de gato… -Añadió con coquetería.

-Aw, _Chaton_… -Marinette se apoyó en el sofá, se acurrucó junto a él y le acarició la mejilla. -Te suspendieron… y estás castigado. ¡Es mi culpa! -Añadió con un puchero.

-No, no lo es. Tú no hiciste nada. -Adrien apretó los dientes y casi siseó. -¡Como vea a Kim cerca de ti otra vez…

-Fue a la panadería con su papá a pedir disculpas esta tarde.

-¿Huh?

Marinette asintió. Esa tarde, a eso de la hora de la cena, Kim y su papá se habían aparecido por la panadería, pidiendo hablar con la familia. Kim insistía en que no recordaba haber atacado de esa manera a Marinette, pero las cámaras de seguridad de los salones le probaron que sí lo había hecho. Por ese motivo y por la pelea en la que se enredó con Adrien también le habían suspendido, pero dos semanas en su caso. Sus padres fueron un poco más allá con el castigo que le impusieron: sin celular, sin internet, sin piscina, sin Ondine y con los privilegios revocados hasta nuevo aviso. Cuando terminó de contarle esto, Adrien se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

-¡Bah! ¿Y encima insiste en que no te hizo nada de eso? ¡Maldito!

-Mejor le damos el beneficio de la duda. -Marinette se abrazó las rodillas. -Creo que es honesto cuando dice que no recuerda nada.

-Hmpf.

-Oye Adrien.

-¿_Buginette_?

-Err… verás. ¿Quisieras ir a cenar a casa la próxima semana? Mis papás… Err... este… hmmm… saben que estamos de novios y… -Marinette tragó saliva, sonrojándose. -Quieren que vayas a cenar para conocerte mejor.

Roja como un tomate, Marinette miró de reojo a su chico. Adrien también lucía una bonita tonalidad escarlata en las mejillas y comenzó a reírse nervioso, risa que contagió sin demora a Marinette y pronto los dos se estuvieron riendo a carcajadas.

-Mientras no pase lo mismo que pasó cuando akumatizaron a tu papá, todo bien. -Dijo Adrien rascándose la nuca.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! -Marinette se tapó la cara con ambas manos. -¡Qué mala fui contigo!

-Protegías tu identidad… y yo también.

-¡Fue la primera vez que te vi histérico como Chat Noir, _Chaton_! -Marinette sofocó unas risitas. -Mi papá no es tan malo…

-Lo akumatizaron en un hombre lobo porque te hice llorar como Chat Noir.

-¡Oye! Eso fue fingido: intentaba salir de ese embrollo.

-¡Y mira nada más en lo que terminamos!

Marinette le miró de reojo otra vez y ocultó el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Por instinto se arrimó más a Adrien y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, sintiéndose feliz cuando Adrien la rodeó con su brazo y le besó la frente.

-Me alegra que estés bien.

-Y yo…

**TOC, TOC, TOC.**

Ambos miraron hacia la ventana al mismo tiempo. Allí, Matagot y Emma, precariamente sujeta a su hermano, les saludaban con los rostros pegados al vidrio. Sonrieron alegres y se abalanzaron sobre la ventana, que abrieron de golpe. Matagot saltó al suelo con más gracia que Emma, quien trastabilló un poco, pero alcanzó a recuperar el equilibrio gracias a Marinette.

-¡Tú y tus p**os saltos, Matagot! Casi me matas. ¡Detesto que me lleven en viandas durante las acrobacias! ¿En qué mi**da pensabas? -Reclamó Emma sujetándose el corazón. -¡Creí que me iba a caer!

-¡Me rompes el corazón, _petite soeur_! Nunca te dejaría caer. ¡Lo sabes!

-¡Me botaste de cabeza cuando era beba!

-Errr… Hugo también tuvo parte de culpa en eso…

-¿Sabes algo, _mon minou_? -Dijo de pronto Marinette con una traviesa sonrisa. -No debemos dejar que nuestros hijos carguen a Emma cuando nazca.

-Al menos no sin supervisión directa. -Añadió Adrien con una sonrisa.

Emma miró a su hermano perpleja y abrió los brazos en señal de que no le creía nada. Marinette entonces la sorprendió con un sentido abrazo, antes de abalanzarse sobre Louis. Ambos hermanos se sintieron aturdidos por instantes, pero se relajaron pronto, correspondiendo el tierno gesto. Desde la noche en las catacumbas, en la que todos habían llorado abrazados, supieron que tendrían que acostumbrarse a las muestras de cariño de los adolescentes.

¡Si tan solo Hugo hubiera estado con ellos!

-¡Y yo pensando que no los vería en mucho rato! -Reconoció Marinette con alegría.

-¡Miren no más lo que nos trajo el gato! -Exclamó Adrien cerrando la ventana. -¿Pasó algo? -Añadió preocupado.

Matagot negó con la cabeza y buscó donde sentarse. Emma en cambio comenzó a pasearse por la habitación con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-¡Esta p**a habitación es gigante! ¡¿No te da agorafobia dormir aquí, Adrien?! -Preguntó asombrada.

-Disculpen a Emma. Creo que cuando la botamos de cabeza de bebé con Hugo, el golpe le afectó el área del lenguaje y eso hace que sea tan malhablada. -Se burló Matagot divertido. -Y que conste, fue un accidente.

-¡Tú no lo haces mal, _connard_!

-Pero tengo más tacto.

-Ya déjense de pelear.

Marinette tomó a Emma de la mano y la arrastró hasta el sofá, sentándola junto a su hermano. Adrien tomó un par de sillas y las arrastró hasta el sofá, sentándose en una de ellas, con el respaldo al revés, dejando la otra para su chica.

-¿Están bien los dos? -Preguntó Matagot. Se notaba en su tono de voz que no era un gato contento.

-He tenido días mejores.

-Pudo ser peor.

-Tuvieron un día de m**rda. Conozco el sentimiento. -Emma se cruzó de brazos y bufó de enojo. -A mí me echaron de _Les Invalides_. Están a punto de prohibirme la entrada. ¡No fue divertido!

-Les tenemos algunas noticias. -Louis llamó la atención de pronto. -Emma comenzará a ir a clases a su colegio.

-¿Y eso?

-La Strega le entregó su libro de hechizos a Lila Rossi. -Explicó Matagot con calma. -Puede que haya manipulado a su versión joven para aprender magia antes de tiempo y atacarlos.

\- Esa es una acusación muy grave. -Dijo Adrien muy serio. -¿Tienes pruebas?

-Hoy estuve en el colegio. De causalidad vi al tío Nathaniel persiguiendo a la tía Chloé, dejando trazas de hechizo tras de sí. -Explicó Emma casual, antes de fijar la mirada en su padre. -Luego me acerqué al salón y vi el quilombo que tenías con Kim… y que éste también tenía trazas de hechizo. Por eso seguí a Lila al baño.

-¿Lila no te hizo nada? -Preguntó Marinette dando un salto. Emma negó con la cabeza.

-Más bien Emma le hizo algo a Lila. -Gruñó Matagot. -Cuando sabe que no debe acercarse a la _Strega_, ni de joven ni de vieja.

-¿Eso por qué? -Preguntó Marinette. Adrien prestó mucha atención. -Medio intuyo una razón, pero si me la confirman…

-Porque no sabe que existo. -Respondió Emma encogiéndose de hombros. -Si no lo sabe, estoy más o menos a salvo. El tío Luka insiste horrores al respecto: la Strega no debe saber que existo.

-El hombre ha visto cosas como Viperion y con la _segunda oportunidad_. -Reconoció Matagot pensativo. -Por algo prefiere que esa mujer no sepa de Emma, o de mí. Además, tiene un plan… y confío en el juicio de mi padrino.

-Pero la Strega sí se ha enfrentado contigo, Matagot. -Comentó Adrien.

-Pero no sabe que soy el niño que dejó por muerto. Me toma por otro.

Se produjo un instante de silencio y ninguno de los cuatro habló en un rato, pensando todos en cosas distintas. Allí donde Emma comenzó a divagar en lo genial que era la habitación de Adrien y Matagot comenzó a sentir un poco de hambre, Marinette se detuvo en el detalle que sus hijos se habían referido con mucho cariño a Luka. Adrien también se dio cuenta, pero en su caso también sintió como su opinión de Lila caía un poco más, si eso era todavía posible.

Mientras la pequeña familia seguía divagando en sus pensamientos, y reiniciando poco a poco las conversaciones, Tikki se asomó desde su escondite. Le daba un poco de ansiedad acercarse a la familia, por alguna razón quería mantener la distancia, pero al mismo tiempo quería acercarse a ver a Louis y Emma de cerca. No tenía idea de cómo conciliar eso.

-El maestro Fu debería saber esto.

-Ya sabe, _sucrette_. Me lo dije a mi mismo en las catacumbas anoche. -Le dijo Plagg

-¿Y por qué no detiene toda esta locura? ¡Eso no debería estar pasando!

-Por algo pasan las cosas. -Plagg se le acercó un poquito más, sin soltar su queso. -Sabes que con esto del tiempo Fluff es muy criterioso y tajante. No habría permitido que Bunnix usara sus poderes si las cosas no tuvieran que pasar. _Sucrette_: esto lo hemos visto antes.

-Yo sé, pero aun así no debería estar pasando… -Se lamentó la kwami.

Plagg dejó de comer su queso y le prestó más atención. Conocía bien a Tikki, como la palma de su mano y la textura de su queso. Eones a su lado lo garantizaban, y las dificultades que habían enfrentado durante su existencia no importaban de nada. Ni siquiera cuando eran separados, o cuando sus portadores se detestaban uno al otro. Conocía a su Tikki… y por eso sabía que estaba asustada.

Se atrevió a poner su manita en su hombro.

-_Sucrette_…

-¡No me llames así!

-_Sucrette_… -Insistió Plagg en susurros. -¿Qué te asusta?

-¿A mí? ¡**NADA**! -Reclamó dando un respingo. La kwami señaló hacia la familia y fingió una sonrisa. -¿De qué podría estar asustada? Plagg… por mi culpa van a matar a Marinette, a Adrien y a… a… un niño llamado Hugo. -La kwami palideció un poco y tras hiperventilar unos instantes, hizo un puchero. Plagg no perdió la oportunidad para abrazarla.

-No será tu culpa. ¡Estoy seguro! Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para todo eso, pero no será tu culpa. -Le dijo mientras trataba de consolarla. Tikki se dejó abrazar por unos instantes, antes de soltarse. Plagg la dejó ir, cosa que lo entristeció un poco. -_Sucrette_…

-¡Que no me llames así!

-Vamos a conocer a los gatitos.

Plagg tomó la manita de Tikki y la llevó con él flotando hasta donde conversaba la extraña familia. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Louis estirando los brazos y bostezando. Emma seguía mirando a su alrededor con asombro y tanto Adrien como Marinette permanecían atentos.

-A ver si estoy entendiendo. Lila tiene este libro de hechizos que debió pasarle su versión del futuro, y por precaución, ¿Emma comenzará a asistir a clases para cuidarnos mejor a Adrien y a mí?

-¡Ya les dije que puedo cuidar de mi lady! -Reclamó Adrien cruzándose de brazos. -¿Cómo fue que Lila consiguió ese libro en primer lugar?

-Creemos que lo consiguió en Italia. Cuando salió de la cárcel, volvió y vivió varios años en su país y poco se supo de ella. Supongo que en ese lapso de tiempo encontró ese libro.

-Que ahora nuestra Lila tiene. -Comentó Marinette muy pensativa. -Ya sabe usarlo. O sea, hechizó a Nathaniel y a Kim hoy. -La chica bajó los hombros. -¡Con razón no se acordaban de nada!

-Hmpf. -Adrien se cruzó de brazos. -Se acuerde o no, voy a estar rencoroso bastante tiempo.

-¿Te castigaron mucho p… Adrien? -Preguntó Emma.

-Supongo que lo normal en estos casos.

-¡Pero con esta habitación tuya ni es castigo!

-A Adrien le gusta estar en el colegio… es cuando se siente más feliz…

-¡Pero valió la pena! -Se apuró en decir Adrien hinchando el pecho de orgullo. -Lo haría de nuevo… y pudo ser mucho peor. -El muchacho dejó escapar algunas risitas nerviosas. -Lo que no me esperaba es que mi papá quiere que cuando termine el castigo, te invite a cenar, Marinette. -La aludida palideció. -Ya sabe que somos un ítem. -Añadió rojo y muy acongojado.

-¡¿Gabriel Agreste ya sabe que estamos…?! -Marinette se sujetó la cabeza por las coletas y se hundió en el asiento. -¡Ay que pena siento! No le voy a gustar nada. ¡Me voy a poner tartamuda y voy a arruinarlo todo! ¡¿Por qué YO?!

-Pudo ser peor. -Reconoció Emma, sofocando una carcajada. -Al menos tienes tiempo para prepararte mentalmente. Las familias extendidas suelen ser un mal necesario…

Matagot se mordió la lengua. Se abstuvo de decir que Marinette no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, después de todo… Gabriel Agreste, por razones que al menos él desconocía, nunca había formado parte de su familia. De hecho, ¿esa mañana en el colegio, cuando se le había cruzado a propósito? Pues… fue la primera vez que conversaba con su abuelo.

-¡ES CIERTO! -Exclamó de pronto Adrien, como recordando algo de pronto. -¿Dijeron que les mandaron nuevas identidades del futuro?

-Sí…

-¿Y qué van a usar el apellido _D'Alençon_?

-Sí, ¿por?

-¡Es que ese es el apellido materno de _maman_! -Anunció Adrien con alegría. -¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea **GENIAL**!

-¿Vas a hacer pasar a Emma como tu prima? -Preguntó Marinette curiosa. -¡Porque va a estar interesante explicar el parecido que se tienen!

-¡No me lo recuerdes _maaaa_-Marinette! -Rezongó Emma, tapándose la cara, evitando por los pelos decirle _maman_.

Adrien saltó de su sitio y se fue directo a su escritorio. No tenía su celular con él, pero mantenía una libreta telefónica de esas en donde anotaba números a modo de respaldo, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a rebuscar por algo. En menos de un santiamén tuvo a Marinette y a Emma detrás de él llenas de curiosidad. Es que el muchacho se había entusiasmado tanto, que eso ameritaba más explicaciones. Matagot estaba un poco más atrás, tan o más curioso que su madre y hermana, pero manteniendo su distancia: había aprendido hacía mucho que no debía interponerse entre la curiosidad de una mujer y su objetivo.

-¡Listo! Sabía que lo tenía anotado. -Adrien dejó la libreta a un costado y sacó lápiz y papel.

-¿Gustave D'Alençon? -Leyó Marinette, mientras Adrien escribía. -¿Quién es _Chaton_?

-Es mi tío abuelo. El albacea de los bienes de _maman_. Se lleva muy mal con _Père_, pero no así conmigo. -Explicó a la rápida, mientras copiaba el contacto en un papel que le entregó a Marinette. -_Ma lady_: necesito que lo llames. Dile que estoy castigado sin celular, pero que necesito urgente hablar con él. Yo me encargo de lo demás.

-¿Qué planeas _Chaton_?

-¡Algo genial! -Exclamó alegre. -¡Creo que podría conseguirles un lugar temporal a Louis y a Emma!

-¿Así como una casa? -Preguntó Emma más curiosa que nunca.

-¡Mas o menos! ¿Qué dices Matagot?

Matagot no respondió. Los tres se volvieron a ver qué había sido del mayor, y para su sorpresa… lo vieron de pie, a medio camino entre el sofá y el escritorio en donde estaban ellos. Plagg flotaba a su alrededor con paciencia, pero Tikki, quien con una amable sonrisa presionaba su frente (y quizás una lagrimita en su ojo) contra la de del joven. Aquel gato negro estaba muy contento y emocionado, y hasta acariciaba la cabeza de Tikki con cuidado. Emma, al darse cuenta de quién era el kwami que consentía a su hermano, se llenó de asombro… Ya antes había visto a esa kwami, pero era una imagen como de otra vida…

-¡Ella es Tikki! -Dijo en un susurro.

Marinette asintió.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao -CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: El doble akumatizado_**

_**-****¡ESTUDIANTES!** __-Se oyó de pronto la voz de Caline Bustier. __-¡Por favor! Con calma y en orden al refugio. ¡Allez! NO hay tiempo._

_La profesora comenzó a arrear a los alumnos en una dirección específica de la escuela en donde habían habilitado un refugio anti akumas en el sótano de las instalaciones. Marinette maldijo entre dientes: si llegaba a entrar en ese refugio, nunca podría salir y enfrentar al akuma en cuestión…_

_-¡Marinette! __-La llamó de pronto la profesora Bustier. __-Eres la delegada del curso: ve corriendo al salón y tráeme la carpeta roja que está encima de mi escritorio. __-Caline sujetó a Marinette por los hombros y la miró fijo. __-¡Ve rápido y no te arriesgues! **ALLEZ**._

* * *

**Notas finales:** Se acerca un personaje al que le agarré un especial cariño y muero por presentárselos. Ojalá les caiga tan bien como a mi. Puede que revista un poco de importancia. No saben lo mucho que agradezco que sigan leyendo todo esto. En fin. Me encuentro en proceso de cambiar el formato de los diálogos, así que puede que se me hayan escapado algunas comillas. Del mismo modo, estoy aprendiendo a usar los guiones, así que ténganme paciencia en lo que aprendo a usarlos. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

El fic ya está escrito, **Manu**. Es cosa que tengas paciencia con las sorpresas que tengo preparadas. Ten, una galleta, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Algo tiene Lila que hace que muchos ni la toleremos, **Newfan**. ¡Pobre! Es una villana muy bien diseñada en ese sentido. Y sí, Nathaniel no supo ni porqué le pegaron, aunque no culpo a Chloé, debo decirlo: si alguien de la nada me hubiera agarrado el trasero y besado la mejilla sin mi consentimiento, creo que mi reacción no habría sido muy civilizada. Ponle atención a esos dos por cierto. Sobre Kim, otro que pagó los platos rotos sin tener arte ni parte. El pobre todavía no se logra convencer en serio de lo que le hizo a Marinette. También es una víctima, sin duda. La culpable de todo es, sin lugar a duda, Lila. Y como viste, Adrien está castigado… pero digamos que eso no le está impidiendo acercarse a su lady. Ten, una galleta, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Oh sí, **Shion**. Y encima decidió pegar de nuevo y preguntar después, pese a que eso le ganó una estadía completa encerrado en su cuarto en la mansión Agreste, sin celular ni internet. No sé que tan castigo pueda ser eso, pero pudo ser mucho peor. Lila… es una bruja. Ten, una galleta, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados, como Google Traductor.

**Mon minou**: _Mi gatito_ en francés.


	14. Cap 13: el doble akumatizado

_Cuando un nuevo akuma asola París, Marinette obtiene la oportunidad perfecta para salir a enfrentarlo, junto a Chat Noir y Matagot. No obstante, mientras lo enfrentan, Papillón y Schmetterling se disputan el control del akuma. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** CASI no actualizo, *CASI*, y eso solo puede achacarse al hecho que por culpa de una migraña, terminé en Urgencias el lunes, con licencia médica del trabajo y drogada hasta las pestañas para el control del dolor. Estoy mejor, hierba mala nunca muere, pero nunca más en la vida quiero tener una migraña. En serio, son DEL TERROR. ¡Ahem! Enough with the Drama! Creo que a estas alturas todos deberían ir al último fic de Abby L., pero en el caso que no se hayan dado una vuelta por ahí, los insto a todos a echarle un ojo a _El Muro que nos Separa_. La chica escribe genial, eso hay que decirlo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada... y de este mismo fic.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"**

_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 13: El doble akumatizado**

**Guarida de Papillón.**

_Dos días después. Jueves, 9:35 hrs._

Esta era su ciudad y él la sombra que la acosaba. Papillón mantenía los ojos cerrados, prestando atención a todas las emociones, los ruidos, los sentimientos de todo París. La capital de Francia nunca lo decepcionaba, estaba llena de malos sentimientos, algunos más poderosos que otros. Ya tenía varios candidatos para akumatizar, pero estaba esperando… esperaba el momento adecuado para intervenir… pero no era el único.

La _Strega_, esa mujer que tenía el mismo miraculous que él, también acechaba y lo sabía. Su burlona presencia había pasado en unos pocos días de estar agotada a llena de energía, y acechaba por los mismos rincones que él. ¡Argh! ¡Qué estorbo! De alguna manera estaba impaciente y él lo percibía. Papillón sabía perfectamente que estaba esperando que él diera el primer paso.

-Son mis miraculous. -Murmuró Gabriel.

_-No, querido Papillón. _-Se burló la mujer. _-Serán míos._

-¿Apostamos?

* * *

**Colegio Françoise Dupont.**

_En esos momentos. Jueves, 9:35 hrs._

Marinette se sopló el flequillo y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos. Por inercia, volvió a revisar el patio del colegio por si llegaba a verla. Emma había dicho que comenzaría a asistir como alumna regular al colegio, pero todavía no la veía. Cierto, puede que su ingreso estuviera entrampado en la burocracia, pero aun así se mantenía alerta. Además, el no ser alumna no le había impedido entrar al colegio a hacer de las suyas, ni a ella ni a Louis. Al respecto, no sabía si sentirse entusiasmada o no. De nuevo se sopló el flequillo y miró al cielo.

-Al menos ya no estás mirando el celular cada cinco minutos. -Le dijo Alya burlona. -¿Es porque _alguien_ no está actualizando sus redes sociales? -Añadió con travesura.

-Noooo, Adrien está castigado sin celular. -Admitió Marinette con pesadez.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -Preguntó Alya curiosa. Sabía que su amiga conocía al dedillo la vida, obra y pasión de Adrien Agreste, pero saber ese detallito era algo... _perturbador_.

-Como que es obvio. -Dijo Marinette muy casual. -Con lo aprensivo que es su papá...

Alya asintió, aceptando la respuesta de su amiga por ser bastante verosímil. Aún así no podía evitar verla algo extraña. No sé, cómo que estaba actuando diferente. ¿Serían las medicinas que estaba tomando o habría pasado algo que ella no sabía?

Marinette tenía la mente en otro lado. No dejaba de pensar en Adrien, quien tendría que sentirse muy miserable solo en su casa, sino también en sus futuros hijos. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Como que necesitaba ver a esos dos y a su edad eso era casi antinatural. Tendría que estar preocupada de sus notas, sus amigos, sus sueños... ¡Y de Adrien! ¡Ay como lo echaba de menos! Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la banca en la que estaba sentada, lamentándose. ¡No era justo! Lo echaba de menos de una manera loca, ¡Hasta el corazón se le apretaba! Y eso que lo había ido a visitar todas las noches de su castigo y pasaba con él al menos una hora… hasta que Tikki comenzaba a molestarla de que debía volver a casa.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghgg. -Rezongó Marinette de nuevo. -¿Por qué tiene que estar castigado?

-Pues porque defendió tu honor a piñas. -Dijo Alya a la pasada. -Algo le debes interesar. -Añadió levantando una ceja. Marinette se tapó la cara.

-¡No me lo recuerdes que odié cada golpe que se dieron esos dos!

-¿Kim no te ha pedido perdón aun? -Preguntó Mylene. -Realmente se pasó, no debió haberte sujetado así. ¿Que le habrá pasado?

-Yo lo vi de cerca: actuaba como poseído, igual que Nathaniel, cuando besó a Chloé. -Comentó Alix a la pasada.

-Todavía tienes el moretón, Mari. -Comentó Juleka a la pasada. -Sí que te debió apretar fuerte.

-A propósito, y hablando de actuar raro. ¿Supieron que Chloé no denunció a Nathaniel? -Añadió Alix, ganando la curiosidad de Mylene y Alya.

Marinette hizo un puchero y por inercia se revisó el antebrazo cuando Juleka se lo señaló. Kim la había sujetado con fuerza al punto de amoratarla, pero ya no estaba tan feo y comenzaba a disiparse. Eso sí, su compañero aún no le pedía disculpas por haberse portado como lo hizo, al menos no sinceramente. Si bien había ido con ese propósito el lunes en la tarde a la panadería acompañado de su papá, sus disculpas no sonaron nada honestas: Kim seguía sin convencerse de lo que había hecho.

-Esto no es nada. ¿O no viste como le quedó el ojo a Adrien?

-Pobre. ¡No podrá sacarse fotos en un buen rato! -Dijo Juleka negando con la cabeza. -Aunque en su caso es como una bendición encubierta.

Para un modelo no poder sacarse fotos era terrible, pero Juleka sabía que a Adrien no lo emocionaba mucho esa línea profesional: solo modelaba para agradar a su padre y nada más. Miró a Marinette y suspiró casi con travesura: mejor ni le decía que Luka casi había roto una de las cuerdas de su guitarra cuando le contó lo sucedido y que también estaba buscando a Kim para decirle un par de cosas sobre cómo se tratan a las chicas. No quería confundirla.

-¡Al carajo las fotos! ¡No debieron darle ese golpe! -Reclamó Marinette poniéndose de pie. -¡Me voy a volver loca si Adrien sigue castigado! ¡NO es Justo!

No, no lo era. Se supone que esa era su primera semana de ambos como novios, no deberían estar separados, ¡sino todo lo contrario! Tenían toda una vida juntos por delante, pero Marinette todavía no era capaz de procesar eso. Alya desvió su atención de Alix y miró a su amiga, entrecerrando los ojos con disimulo: algo le ocultaba. Llevaba días muy bipolares, pero en cuanto a Adrien como que se había calmado mucho, sobre todo desde el incidente en que el modelo la llevó cargando a la enfermería. Y luego estaban esos rumores que estaban circulando entre el alumnado, que decían que Adrien y Marinette ya habían compartido abrazos. Mylene carraspeó y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Calma, ya tendrás a Adrien de vuelta. -Le dijo con más empatía de la necesaria, guiñándole un ojo. Después de todo, ella había visto algo que las demás nos guardaba ese secreto. -Antes que te des cuenta vas a estar tartamudeando de nuevo sin poder decirle nada.

-¡Pero lo quiero ya!

-¡Sé más digna Marinette! Si estás así de rogona, Adrien no te va a querer nunca. -Dijo de pronto Lila con mucha tranquilidad, fingiendo amistad.

-¡Simplemente me preocupa! -Exclamó Marinette, forzando la sonrisa. De pronto sentía las tripas heladas. Le estaba pasando cada vez que Lila se le acercaba más de lo estrictamente necesario. -Tu viste la pelea, ¿no te angustió?

-Son hombres, amiga. Tienen que liberar tensiones de alguna manera. No me gustó que Adrien recibiera golpes, pero ¡Se vio muy varonil! -Exclamó Lila ensoñadora, antes de volverse a las demás. -¿Les conté que me invitó a cenar después de nuestra sesión de fotos?

Sin duda el comentario llamó la atención de las chicas. Marinette se mordió la lengua para no reclamarle nada, pero tanto Alya como Juleka comenzaron a hacerle preguntas al respecto, que Lila respondía con mentiras. Mylene mantuvo un sospechoso silencio. ¡¿Pero qué se creía esa italiana mentirosa y embustera de decir eso?! Adrien nunca la invitaría a ningún lado, a menos que fuera para mantenerla lejos de ella.

-¡Cierto que te sacaste un montón de fotos con él! Saliste hasta en la tele. -Finalmente, Marinette no se pudo resistir. -¿Qué fue lo que te…?

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.**

Todas las cabezas se alzaron en el acto y detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo, sintiendo como la tranquilidad se les evaporaba de golpe. No, no era el final del recreo, sino que era la alerta de akumas. Alya sacó su celular, Marinette empuñó las manos. Alix aguantó la respiración, Mylene abrazó a Juleka del susto y Lila apretó los dientes.

-¡**ESTUDIANTES**! -Se oyó de pronto la voz de Caline Bustier. -¡Por favor! Con calma y en orden al refugio. ¡_Allez_! No hay tiempo.

La profesora comenzó a arrear a los alumnos en una dirección específica de la escuela en donde habían habilitado un refugio anti akumas en el sótano de las instalaciones. Marinette maldijo entre dientes: si llegaba a entrar en ese refugio, nunca podría salir y enfrentar al akuma en cuestión… ¡Necesitaba escaparse lo antes...!

-¡Marinette! -La llamó de pronto la profesora Bustier, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

¡MALDICIÓN! Marinette se mordió el labio y corrió donde la profesora. ¡Estaba en problemas!

-¿Sí, Mademoiselle?

-Eres la delegada del curso: ve corriendo al salón y tráeme la carpeta roja que está encima de mi escritorio. -Caline sujetó a Marinette por los hombros y la miró fijo, con los ojos nerviosos, pero confiados. -¡Ve rápido y no te arriesgues! _**ALLEZ**_.

-¡En seguida!

Marinette no iba a cuestionar una oportunidad cuando le caía en el regazo. Echó a correr de regreso a su salón y ni bien entró, tras asegurarse que estaba vacío, cerró la puerta, se transformó y salió por la ventana a toda velocidad en busca del techo más cercano: necesitaba una panorámica de sus alrededores, ver donde estaba el akuma… porque si había sonado la alarma quería decir que no estaba lejos…

… Y no se equivocaba…

¡Momento! ¿Era idea suya o mademoiselle Bustier le había dado la excusa perfecta para…?

-_Maman_. -Matagot aterrizó junto a ella de pronto. Marinette erizó la espalda.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Lo siento… -Se apuró en responder Matagot, bajando las orejas, enrojecido de pena.

-¡**NO**! No lo sientas. No me enoja. ¡Se sintió rarísimo! Pero no lo sientas… -Ladybug se echó viento con las manos. -¡No esperé que me llamaras así!

-Lo siento. -Insistió Matagot acongojado. -No lo controlé… ¿Huh? -El joven erizó la espalda al sentir que Ladybug le daba palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza.

-Dije que no lo lamentes, _mon minou_. -Repitió la chica. -¿Qué sabes de mi _Chaton_ o del akuma?

-Si nos guiamos por los gritos, esos vienen de allá. -Explicó Matagot muy grave, aunque disfrutando el contacto con su _maman_. -_Papa_ debe ir hacia allá en este momento.

-¡¿Qué esperamos?!

Ladybug le dio un tope en el hombro a su hijo y rápidamente lanzó su yoyo hacia la saliente más cercana y pronto estuvo volando por los techos en dirección del akuma. Como Matagot, Louis daba cátedra en agilidad y destreza: de buenas a primeras uno nunca se imaginaría que el chico estaba ciego, pero Ladybug era observadora. Se dio cuenta que sus movimientos eran más estudiados y carecían de la velocidad de Chat Noir, pero aquella flaqueza la compensaba con fuerza. ¡No se preocupó (tanto)! Después de todo, ya había visto a Matagot peleando y sabía que era un contrincante de temer.

-¿Dónde está Emma?

-Tras bambalinas.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Ya lo verás. -Matagot se detuvo en una chimenea y prestó atención, oliendo el aire y las orejas como si fuera un gato real. -¡Atención! Akuma a las 1300.

-Ya lo vi. -Ladybug preparó su yoyo. -Vamos, ¡Chat Noir se está quedando con toda la diversión! -Dijo antes de lanzarse de cabeza hacia la batalla.

-¿Diversión? ¡Ese es un Akuma! No es un juego. -Matagot se sintió descorazonado por exactos tres segundos. -¡_Maman_, Espera! ¡Te vas a lastimar!

Matagot se regañó a sí mismo. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo _maman_ a Marinette? O sea, sí era su mamá, pero ¡era rarísimo! O sea, a él le parecía natural y no le costó nada, ni un esfuerzo emocional, decirle así, pero… ¡Tenía 23 años! Y la persona a la que le decía _maman_ no pasaba de los 14. ¡Qué Chasco!

Bufó, molesto consigo mismo. 14 años o no, Ladybug era su madre y él estaba en todo su derecho de llamarla así. Y hablando... Mejor iba tras ella antes que se matara o algo.

Cuando Ladybug finalmente llegó al lugar de la pelea, Chat Noir ya estaba enfrentándose con el akumatizado. Era un hombre corpulento, con manos de tijera y exhibía control sobre las plantas y otros elementos de jardinería. No dudaba en atacar a Chat Noir con todo lo que tenía a su alcance, pero Adrien solo parecía estar jugando con él…

… claro. Los estornudos le restaban puntos de intimidación, pero podría haber sido peor.

-¡Dame tu miraculous, Gatito!

-**AAATCHSSS**. ¡Bues ven pod él! -Chat Noir esquivó un golpe de tijeras y embistió atacando con su bastón.

-¡Quédate quieto y dame el miráculous, gato de m**rda!

-¡Cuida el benguaje! ¡Edtamos en hodadio infantil!

-¡NO VEO NIÑOS CERCA!

-¡Hey! ¡Soy un minino menod de edad!

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**

El akumatizado pareció montar en cólera y embistió a Chat Noir blandiendo lo que parecía ser una cortadora de césped que sacó quizás de donde y cuyas aspas de podar podrían hacer mucho daño. No digamos que era rival para el gato, pero por costumbre Chat Noir nunca bajaba la guardia, por mucho que se burlara de sus contrincantes. Una de las primeras lecciones que había aprendido de su maestro de esgrima, el profesor D'Argencourt, había sido justamente esa: nunca subestimes a tu enemigo, ni siquiera al más debilucho… antes bien, ¡sácalo de quicio!

-¡Fallaste!

**-¡QUIETO, MOCOSO!**

-¡Fallaste de nuevo!

**-¡MUERE MALDITO!**

-¿Tu do quedías mi midaculous? No te veo esfodzándote.

Un vendaval de insultos e improperios abandonaron la boca del akumatizado, quien en su frustración por no poder detener a Chat Noir, ya había perdido los estribos. Usó entonces sus poderes y lanzó un remolino compuesto por césped recién cortado hacia el chiquillo, que lo envolvió por completo.

**-¡QUIETO DIJE!**

Chat Noir se protegió la cara y saltó lejos del remolino lo antes posible. Aterrizó en plena calle, segundos antes que llegaran Ladybug y Matagot a su lado, tratando de reprimir en vano los estornudos y la tos, evitando rascarse los ojos, que le picaban con saña. Sentía que le picaba todo el sistema respiratorio.

-¡Chat Noir!

-¡_MA BADY_! Dichodod lod odos que te ved…

-¿Y esa voz? -Preguntó Matagot intrigado.

-Adedgia ad dédped. -Reconoció compungido. -ATCHSSS. Atchss.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Ladybug alarmada. ¡No era el momento para tener reacciones alérgicas!

¡**MOMENTO**! Hablando de alergias, ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta en su momento que Chat Noir y Adrien tenían la misma alergia a las plumas?! En serio, de verdad, ¿Cuántos parisinos padecían esa alergia? ¿Cómo no hizo la relación? ¡**ARGH**! ¡**PERO QUE TONTA ERA**!

-Dí. Edtoy bied. -Reconoció gangoso, tras refregarse la nariz. Señaló al akumatizado con toda la intención de presentarlo. -¡Des bredento al…!

-¡SOY EL JARDINERO! Y ustedes me darán sus… -El akumatizado se presentó solo, pero cuando iba a dar su discurso sobre el traspaso de propiedad de los miraculous, parpadeó perplejo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ves doble? -Se rió Ladybug haciendo girar su yoyo. A sus costados, dos Chat Noir, uno muy serio y el otro con una gran sonrisa, se mantenían alerta, haciendo girar sus bastones.

**-¡LOS TRES ME DARÁN SUS MIRACULOUS!**

El Jardinero embistió al grupo, quienes se separaron en tres direcciones distintas. Ladybug intentó atarle los pies para provocar su caída, pero tuvo que esquivar una patada. En aquel momento Chat Noir lo tacleó, provocando que el Jardinero perdiera el equilibrio. Ambos cayeron, pero rápidamente se pusieron de pie no sin intercambiar golpes e incluso algún mordisco. Matagot aprovechó ese momento para sujetarlo del cuello y aplicar una llave, pero el Jardinero se lo sacudió de encima arrojándolo sobre Chat Noir. Obviamente los gatos volvieron a atacar sin perder tiempo y pronto todo era un confuso borrón de gatos, negro y motas.

La situación era bastante confusa. Ladybug se detuvo unos instantes para observar la pelea y parpadeó brevemente. Oh sí, era muy raro, apenas podía distinguir a Chat Noir de Matagot. Se sopló el flequillo e hizo girar su yoyo.

-¡¿Dónde está el Akuma?! -Preguntó muy concentrada.

-¡EN LAS TIJERAS DE PODAR!

¿En las qué cosa…? Ah sí. Las tijeras de podar. Herramienta básica de todo jardinero, pero… había un detalle muy importante a considerar.

-¡¿CUÁL DE TODAS?! ¡¿LAS MANOS, LOS DEDOS, O LA QUE TIENE EN LA ESPALDA?!

Chat Noir bloqueó un golpe del Jardinero, cosa que Matagot aprovechó para hacerle otra llave. No digamos que estaban en condiciones de responder con más precisión sus preguntas. Ladybug se arremangó y lanzó su yoyo con la intención de pegarle a la tijera de podar que el akuma tenía a su espalda.

-¡NI DE CHISTE!

Con el codo, el akuma golpeó a Chat Noir en la cara y con la otra mano, sujetó a Matagot del cuello y lo apartó. A ambos gatos les lanzó un remolino de césped y hierbas varias con la suficiente fuerza como para arrastrarlos varios metros. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre saltó sobre Ladybug, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se vio a sí misma siendo sujetada contra el suelo por el Jardinero.

-Ahora, a lo que hemos venido. -El akuma retrajo las tijeras de sus dedos y se dispuso a tomar los pendientes de Ladybug.

-¡**SUELTAME**! -Marinette se sacudió con toda su fuerza.

_-¡Excelente, Jardinero! ¡Quítale su miraculous y tráemelo a mi!_ -Resonó la voz de Papillón.

El Jardinero resopló decidido y estiró la mano…

_-¡Jardinero…! Dulce Jardinero… ¿Harás feliz a Schmetterling y me darás los miraculous?_

_-¡Largo, mujer! Este es mi akuma y son mis miraculous._

_-Aprende a jugar Papillón._

_-Largo. Consigue tu propio akuma._

_-¿Y perderme la diversión de frustrar tus planes?_

La voz de Schmetterling resonaba tétricamente dulce. La de Papillón, muy autoritaria. Ambos portadores de la mariposa comenzaron un tira y afloja con el akuma, disputándose el control de la mente del Jardinero, quien se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

**-¡QUÍTATE!**

Matagot embistió al akuma y lo tacleó lejos. Chat Noir aprovechó para sujetar a Ladybug de un brazo y alejarla de allí. Matagot dio un salto hacia atrás: si bien no podía ver a su enemigo, sí percibía el choque de voluntades.

-¿Qué pasa con el akuma?

-¡No lo sé! De pronto comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza…

-¡Es Schmetterling! Esa bruja está disputándole el control del akuma al Papillón de esta era.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Matagot? -Preguntó Chat Noir.

-¿En serio no sienten el flujo de las energías?

Quizás por ser ciego y estar obligado a prestar más atención con sus demás sentidos, Matagot estaba muy en sintonía con las energías que circulaban a su alrededor. Chat Noir y Ladybug intercambiaron una mirada y cerraron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo, tratando de prestar atención, de notar alguna diferencia… y al cabo de unos instantes de concentración, lo lograron...

-¡Por favor! ¡Decídanse, que me duele! -Se lamentó el Jardinero, mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

_**-¡IDIOTA, INÚTIL BUENO PARA NADA! ¡SE TE ESCAPÓ LADYBUG!**_

_**-¡TRÁEME SUS MIRACULOUS!**_

Ladybug abrió los ojos sorprendida… estaba acostumbrada a la voz de Papillón, pero no a la de Schmetterling. ¿Así sonaba la Lila adulta? Y la energía… el akuma estaba sufriendo. ¡Y mucho!

_-¡ATACA BUENO PARA NADA!_

_-¡PERO MIS MIRACULOUS ME LOS TRAES!_

_-¡No se los des a ese viejo decrépito! Dámelos a mi y te daré más poder…_

_-¡NI HABLAR!_

Papillón, desde su guarida, golpeó el piso de cerámica y apretó su bastón. Hizo un gesto con los brazos como quien empuja algo a un costado. El akuma en ese momento fue lanzado hacia la derecha como arrojado por una fuerza invisible.

**-¡ATENCIÓN!**

-¡VIENE HACIA AQUÍ!

Ladybug y los dos Chat Noir alcanzaron a apartarse del camino, solo para ver al akuma contra el suelo y arrastrado aleatoriamente por el pavimento hasta que chocó con un edificio cercano. Desde su guarida en Montmartre, Schmetterling arrugó el ceño y alzó la mano, juntando su poder.

-¡Este akuma es mío! -Exclamó entre dientes, mientras sacudía su mano con fuerza.

El akuma entonces fue arrastrado en la dirección contraria, pero justo cuando iba a ser arrojado por los aires, cortesía de Schmetterling, Papillón lo detuvo.

_-¡ES MÍO!_

_-¡SUÉLTALO, PAPILLÓN!_

_-¡CONSIGUE EL TUYO!_

_-¡QUIERO ESTE!_

_-¡NO TE LO DOY!_

_-¡VIEJO IMPOTENTE! ¡DÁMELO!_

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -**Gritó el Jardinero, visiblemente adolorido.

Ladybug aguantó la respiración. Mientras Papillón y Schmetterling se disputaban el control del akuma, era evidente que este sufría mucho dolor. Podía ver la sangre comenzando a brotarle por la nariz y boca, y supo que era el momento de terminar con esto.

-¡_LUCKY CHARM!_

-¡¿**PERO QUÉ**… rayos es eso?! -Matagot dio un brinco del susto. No se esperaba que Ladybug invocara el _lucky charm_ tan rápido… o que lo hiciera. Chat Noir le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Calma! Es solo el… -Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos cuando el objeto cayó en manos de Ladybug. -¿En serio, _ma lady_? ¿un reloj?

-¿Qué tipo de reloj? ¿digital, análogo, de cuerda? -Preguntó Matagot, fascinado por la energía que acababa de perseguir.

-¿Y qué hago yo con esto…?

Ladybug frunció el ceño y se devanó los sesos. ¿Qué se supone que hacía con el reloj? Miró para todos lados tratando de ver alguna respuesta, pero nada daba indicios de poder servir… ¡Momento! El akuma, quien seguía siendo disputado en un doloroso tira y afloja entre Papillón y Schmetterling, se encontraba de rodillas y dándoles la espalda. Se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y gritaba de dolor. Su tijera de podar, allí donde estaba el akuma, estaba expuesta.

-¡El Akuma! -Exclamó Ladybug señalando al objeto.

-Yo me encargo.

-¡Yo lo destruyo!

Chat Noir corrió hacia el Jardinero con la vista fija en la tijera de podar. Dio un salto y levantó la garra derecha en el aire. Apretó los dientes y se dejó caer sobre la tijera, la cuál apenas tocó con las manos.

-¡Cataclismo!

El objeto se deshizo en polvo y el akuma salió volando a tentones. Chat Noir, en ese momento, se interpuso entre Matagot y el akumatizado, deteniendo a su hijo casi por inercia: por un segundo tuvo la impresión de que le iba a dar el golpe de gracia.

-¡Quieto, Matagot!

-¡Pero el akuma lo va a infectar de nuevo!

-¡Es hora de acabar con la maldad! -Exclamó Ladybug, atrapando al akuma en su yoyo y purificándolo. -Adiós mariposita…

_-¡¿__**PERO QUÉ**__...?! _-Chilló Schmetterling.

_**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Los tres miraron al cielo, solo para escuchar como Papillón y Schmetterling se dedicaban todo un repertorio de insultos uno al otro, culpándose por haber perdido la oportunidad de robar los miraculous que ansiaban. Una gota pareció deslizarse por sus cabezas. Los villanos sabían que habían perdido, pero daba la impresión que no había terminado todavía.

-¿Schmetterling siempre es así de chillona? -Preguntó Chat Noir rascándose la cabeza. Tosió un par de veces.

-Sí. Parece que Lahiffe no le da suficiente amor. -Se lamentó Matagot con toda la naturalidad., cruzándose de brazos. Chat Noir y Ladybug lo miraron algo… impactados, pero no hicieron preguntas al respecto.

-¿Exactamente _cuál_ Lahiffe…? -Comenzó a preguntar Chat Noir. La curiosidad se lo estaba comiendo.

-Pues el menor… Chris. Barbazul para sus enemigos.

-AAaaaaaaaammmhpphphhff…

Los tres volvieron su atención hacia la víctima de akumatización. El hombre era uno de los jardineros que atendía la _Place des Vosges_, uno particularmente poco paciente con los niños y con quienes arruinaban su hermoso trabajo, pero lejos de estar confundido acerca de lo que le había pasado, era presa de convulsiones. Sangraba por la nariz y boca y tenía los ojos en blanco.

-¡**MON DIEU**!

Ladybug y Chat Noir se agacharon en seguida sobre el hombre. Matagot se quedó de pie, tenso y guardando distancia. En el futuro tenían muy malas experiencias con los akumatizados. A veces los liberaban, a veces no. La mayoría del tiempo las víctimas volvían a caer presa de sus emociones negativas y atraían de vuelta al akuma y desataban de nuevo el caos y eran muy pocos los que lograban resistirse. Muchas veces estas re akumatizaciones continuaban hasta que sus víctimas perdían la cordura y muchas veces no había otra opción sino matarlos para evitar que siguieran causando estragos. Por razones obvias, estas personas eran vistas como _leprosos_ muchas veces por los demás,

A propósito, esta era la primera vez que Matagot veía una purificación tan de cerca… o que se ayudara a una víctima con tanta facilidad. No sabía qué pensar al respecto. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Pobre hombre! ¡Mira como lo dejaron! -Se lamentó Ladybug mientras se aseguraba que el hombre no se hiciera mucho daño.

-¡Matagot! Llama a una ambulancia, o algo.- Le pidió Chat Noir. -¡Rápido!

-¡El reloj!

Ladybug tomó el reloj y de inmediato comenzó a ver todas las señales. El _lucky charm_ no le había dado un arma contra el akuma, sino un medio para ayudar a su víctima. Hace unos meses habían tenido unas clases de primeros auxilios en el colegio, en donde les habían enseñado algunas cosas básicas que debían hacer en caso de emergencia. Recordó bien que en caso de convulsiones… había que tomar el tiempo de éstas.

De hecho, Chat Noir parece que también recordaba las clases, porque cuando el hombre terminó de convulsionar, no tardó en voltearlo a la posición de seguridad y en sostener su cabeza, pues a falta de una almohada, usó sus manos. Matagot, algo desapegado de la situación, usó su bastón para llamar a emergencias, no muy convencido.

Y de esa guisa se mantuvieron hasta que por fin apareció el vehículo de urgencias. Pronto se bajaron los paramédicos y tomaron control de la situación, momento que los tres héroes aprovecharon para desaparecer de la escena lo más rápido posible. Llegaron hasta un techo cercano en donde Ladybug no perdió el tiempo en lanzar el _lucky charm _al cielo.

Miles de mariquitas estallaron en todas direcciones reparando los daños y volviendo todo a la normalidad. Aunque la víctima... no pareció ser curada por alguna razón. ¿Quizás porque había estado bajo un doble influjo? Ya le preguntaría después al maestro Fu.

-Ok. Eso estuvo intenso. -Dijo Chat Noir cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Esto es horrible! ¿Vieron lo que pasó con ese hombre? Si Papillón y Smce… Cmhets… Schme…. ¡La Strega! vuelven a disputarse un akuma, será peor que esto.

-No entiendo porqué tanto problema. Es tan solo un akuma. Se merece lo que le pasó.

-¡No digas eso, Matagot! -Reclamó Ladybug. La chica se mordió los labios de angustia al recordar aquél episodio de Chat Blanc, que solo ella conocía. (Y Bunnix, pero no iba a entrar en detalles) -Las víctimas de akumatización tuvieron un momento de debilidad. ¡Le puede pasar a cualquiera!

-Eso no les quita derechos. -Adrien suspiró apenado. -Casi todos nuestros amigos han sido akumatizados. Créeme, no es lindo: luego se sienten espantoso.

-Puede que tengan razón. -Rezongó Matagot. -De donde vengo, los akumatizados son más problemáticos y si no se les detiene en el acto…

-¡Purifiqué el akuma! -Exclamó Ladybug. -Fin del asunto. -Añadió con más autoridad de la esperada. La chica suspiró. -¿Y Emma?

Matagot apartó la mirada un poco, quizás avergonzado. Sin embargo, no cambiaba de opinión: para él las cosas eran más extremas con relación a los akumas y no digamos que confiaba mucho en ellos. Cierto, muchos de sus cercanos, incluidos sus padrinos y un par de amigos, habían pasado por akumatización, pero habían superado esa horrible experiencia. Por desgracia, no todos en su mundo eran capaces de sobreponerse y resistir los nuevos intentos de infección.

Ladybug entonces le tomó la mano y Chat Noir puso la suya sobre la de ambos.

-¡Buen trabajo todos! -Exclamó la chica, como dejando atrás el momento. -Hoy vencimos. Tenemos nuevos desafíos, pero vencimos. ¡Queda esperar que ese hombre se recupere!

-Y ya volveremos a frustrar a Papillón como a Schmetterling. -Añadió Chat Noir.

Matagot sonrió. Este mundo era diferente al suyo y eso lo llenó de nostalgia. Parecía que estaba en una época más inocente, menos ruda… lo que lo llenó de un anhelo que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Ni modo, mejor se adaptaba. Sintió palmaditas de apoyo en su brazo.

-Así me gusta. ¡Que sonrías! -Le dijo Ladybug.

-No me había dado cuenta… -Reconoció Louis, pasándose una mano por el rostro. -Por cierto… _Papa_, ¿sigue en pie la oferta de pedirle ayuda al tío Gustave?

Chat Noir tensó la espalda y abrió los ojos como platos. La cola se le erizó en toda su extensión. Ladybug sofocó una risita y lo tomó del brazo. Seguramente ella se había visto igual de sorprendida cuando Matagot la llamó _maman_ a ella. Un sonrojo decoró el rostro de su hijo.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Errr… ¡Perdón! Fue un accidente. La fuerza de la costumbre…

-Errr… -Chat Noir tragó saliva. No era fácil ser llamado de esa manera, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un sonsonete que lo llenó de gusto. -¡No, pierde cuidado! Con tal que no me llames _père_, todo bien. ¡**Nunca** me llames _père_! ¿estamos?

-Lo tendré en mente. -Dijo Matagot incómodo, pero extrañamente contento, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón al recordar que durante su infancia, Adrien tampoco les había permitido a sus hijos llamarlo _père_. -Entonces, ¿lo del tío…?

-Creí que no querían aceptar esa ayuda. -Dijo Ladybug. -¿Qué los hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Anoche llovió y nos entró agua a donde estábamos en las catacumbas… no nos dejaron entrar a ningún albergue o ya estaban llenos. Hizo frío y no puedo arriesgar así a Emma de nuevo. -Explicó avergonzado.

Chat Noir y Ladybug intercambiaron miradas astutas y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Siempre ha estado en pie. -Dijo Chat Noir.

-Supongo que me toca llamar al tío. -Dijo Ladybug.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: Problemática de adultos**_

_-Soy Marinette Dupain–Cheng. Lo llamo de parte de Adrien Agreste. Soy… una… err… ¡amiga del colegio! -La chica exhaló aire, nerviosa. -Me pidió que lo llamara._

_-¡Oh! -El hombre sonó gratamente sorprendido. -¡Es un gusto, mademoiselle! Dime, ¿por qué mi sobrino no quiso llamarme y...? -El hombre se detuvo a media frase y pareció rezongar molesto. -¿Qué hizo Gabriel Agreste ahora? -Añadió con saña en la voz. No le sorprendió: Adrien le había comentado que su padre y su tío abuelo no se tragaban._

* * *

**Notas finales:** Ahora hay dos cosas en mi vida que no se las deseo ni a mis peores enemigos. Las crisis de pánico y las migrañas. En serio, fue horrible, más porque me han contado de algunas que son mucho peores. Espero que esta actualización les haya gustado. En fin. Me encuentro en proceso de cambiar el formato de los diálogos, así que puede que se me hayan escapado algunas comillas. Del mismo modo, estoy aprendiendo a usar los guiones, así que ténganme paciencia en lo que aprendo a usarlos. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Pues, **Newfan**, digamos que las cosas van a tomar otra dirección pronto. Los Agreste son traviesos después de todo. Ten una galletita y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Creo que le he dado una leída ese fic,tendría que profundizarlo, **Manu**. Quizás encuentro tiempo para ello. Ten una galletita y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	15. Cap 14: Problemática de Adultos

_Marinette por fin contacta al tío abuelo a nombre de Adrien, quien decide tomar cartas en el asunto, o al menos a llamar para ver de qué se trata. Por su parte, el maestro Fu aconseja a su nueva aprendiza… quien tiene mucho en qué pensar. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS! **Todavía sigo con el dolor de cabeza… y eso me estoy con medicación. ¡Qué horror! Y encima fueron dos días muy desafiantes en el trabajo. ¡Necesito un muffin! Creo que a estas alturas todos deberían ir al último fic de Abby L., pero en el caso que no se hayan dado una vuelta por ahí, los insto a todos a echarle un ojo a _El Muro que nos Separa_. La chica escribe genial, eso hay que decirlo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Sugiero uso de pañuelitos. Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 14: Problemática de adultos**

**Habitación de Marinette.**

_Esa tarde. Jueves, 18:45 hrs._

Cerró rápidamente la escotilla de su habitación. Después del ataque akuma de aquella mañana, ella había tenido que volver al colegio, a diferencia de Adrien quien tuvo que volar de regreso a su castigo. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de despedirse como era debido, apenas un besito a lo sumo, pero bueno, ya habría otras oportunidades. ¡El día se le había hecho eterno! No solo por las clases, sino por todas las cosas que surgieron a las que debió prestarle atención. Parecía que se había alargado hacia el infinito.

Curiosamente, al regresar a clases, mademoiselle Bustier apenas había comentado sobre su larga ausencia y pareció tragarse con relativa facilidad su excusa de _oí un ruido y me dio miedo salir del salón, así que me escondí bajo el escritorio_. La profesora apenas entrecerró los ojos y pareció escanearla de pies a cabeza como quien busca heridas. Marinette arrugó la nariz: ni siquiera tuvo que insistirle mucho; todo terminó cuando Caline Bustier le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como asegurándose en serio de que estuviera entera, y la dejó seguir con su vida. Antes que se diera cuenta, estaban de regreso en clases.

Marinette infló las mejillas muy pensativa. ¡Ahí había gato encerrado!

Hmmm. Gato… ¡Aaaaw! ¡Chat Noir! Marinette se permitió un suspiro enamorado. ¿Cómo estaría Adrien en esos momentos?

-¡Marinette! Recuerda tu misión. -La aterrizó de pronto Tikki.

-¡Cierto! ¡Tengo que llamar al tío abuelo de Adrien! -Recordó la chica dando un brinco en el aire.

Aquél lunes en la noche, cuando se había reunido con él y sus hijos en la mansión Agreste, a Adrien se le había ocurrido la idea de pasarles a Louis y a Emma un lugar donde vivir temporalmente. Se refería a un departamento propiedad de su madre, administrado, como la mayoría de los bienes de Emilie, por su tío abuelo Gustave D'Alençon.

Aquello le había llamado la atención a Marinette. ¿No debería ser Gabriel Agreste quien administrase los bienes de su madre? Pues… no exactamente. Adrien le había confesado toda una disputa familiar. Emilie y Gabriel se habían casado con bienes separados, no en sociedad conyugal y además, presionados por ambas familias, sobre todo por los D'Alençon más que por los Graham de Vanilly, habían firmado un contrato prenupcial que especificaba que los cónyuges renunciaban a los derechos que podrían haber tenido sobre los bienes del otro adquiridos antes del matrimonio. Eso incluía los anillos que Amelie, la hermana de Emilie, tanto quería de regreso. De esta manera, Gabriel no podía acceder a las propiedades que Emilie Graham de Vanilly y D'Alençon había adquirido antes de convertirse en madame Agreste, y viceversa.

Esto impedía que Gabriel se involucrase con el patrimonio de soltera de su esposa, incluyendo la herencia que le correspondía de los D'Alençon, lo que a su vez convertía a Adrien en heredero directo de la actriz, al menos de esa rama familiar. Sin embargo, al ser menor de edad y porque aún no se declaraba muerta legalmente a Emilie, no podía acceder ni disponer libremente de ellos, sin la autorización de su tutor legal (su padre), o del albacea de su madre, su tío abuelo Gustave.

Quien, por cierto, se llevaba **TERRIBLE** con Gabriel. Sobra decir que el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Tikki. ¿Crees que el tío abuelo de Adrien acceda?

\- Adrien lo describió como buena persona. No creo que esté mintiendo.

-No sé, quizás no pueda ayudar… debe estar viejito.

-Si es un albacea no creo que esté senil. -Comentó Tikki. -¡Vamos Marinette! Es Adrien el que va a hablar con él, tú solo le vas a pedir que se contacte con su sobrino nieto.

-¡Cierto! -Asintió la chica. -Es por una buena causa. ¡Mis hijos lo necesitan!

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre ambas, pero sonrieron divertidas. Marinette sintió una gota deslizarse por su cabeza y Tikki suspiró.

-Es muy raro escucharte hablar de tus hijos cuando no tienes más de 14. -Confesó la kwami. -Ni siquiera has estado embarazada.

-No digamos que puedo mentir al respecto, Tikki. También me perturba a mí, pero… no los voy a negar. ¡Algún día los llevaré en mi vientre! Y desde ya los quiero mucho. -La chica tomó aire y se preparó para marcar los números. -Ahora, el teléfono.

Marinette desdobló el papelito que llevaba consigo desde el lunes. En un principio, tras escuchar la idea de Adrien de pasarles el departamento de su mamá, Louis y Emma se habían negado rotundamente. No querían llamar la atención más de la cuenta, ni arriesgar su misión, ni nada, pero evidentemente cambiaron de opinión con el correr de los días. Las noches estaban en efecto más heladas y ellos básicamente a la intemperie, por lo que accedieron a aceptar la ayuda ofrecida al notar que arriesgaban una neumonía de antología si continuaban como un par de _sin techo_ más. Eso le había aliviado el corazón más de la cuenta.

-Bien, estoy marcando. ¡Ojalá me responda él

-¡Lo harás estupendo!

Marinette le sonrió a Tikki y con su mano libre le acarició la cabecita con un dedo. La llamada conectó y pronto comenzó a escuchar el tono. La kwami voló hacia el frasco de galletas y sacó una, regresando al lado de su portadora mientras se la comía. Una pequeña eternidad después… contestaron. La chica aguantó la respiración.

-_¿Aló?_ -La voz sonaba cauta, pero curiosa. ¡Obvio! Era una llamada de número desconocido.

-¿Aló, Monsieur Gustave D'Alençon?

-_Con él. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?_

Marinette tragó saliva. Se esperaba una voz mucho más mayor, pero lo que estaba oyendo en el teléfono sonaba bastante más joven de lo esperado. Bueno, algo le había comentado Adrien que su tío abuelo no era mucho mayor que su mamá. Caminó de su escritorio hacia su _chaise longue_ y se sentó en el borde. Tomó aire y sonrió para darse ánimos.

-Soy Marinette Dupain–Cheng. Lo llamo de parte de Adrien Agreste. Soy… una… err… ¡amiga del colegio! -La chica exhaló aire, nerviosa. -Me pidió que lo llamara.

-_¡Oh! _-El hombre sonó gratamente sorprendido, y se notó que bajó las defensas. -_¡Es un gusto, mademoiselle! Dígame, ¿por qué mi sobrino no quiso llamarme y…?_ -El hombre se detuvo a media frase y pareció rezongar molesto. Así como había bajado las defensas, el mal humor le aumentó por cien. -_¿Qué hizo Gabriel Agreste ahora? _-Añadió con saña en la voz, casi siseando. No le sorprendió: Adrien le había comentado que su padre y su tío abuelo no se tragaban.

Y a juzgar por la inquina en la voz de Gustave, era evidente que era así.

-Adrien está castigado sin celular ni internet… pero necesita hablar con usted lo antes posible y no tiene como contactarlo…

-_¿Por qué está castigado?_

-Tuvo una pelea. -Dijo Marinette mordiéndose el labio. No quiso dar más detalles.

_-¡¿Le pegaron a Adrien?!_

-No exactamente, verá…

-_¡¿Adrien se fue a los golpes?! ¡Genial! Supongo que ganó, ¿verdad? _-Preguntó con calma.

-Sí. Podría decirse que ganó, pero... lo castigaron por eso. -Marinette suspiró: se sentía muy culpable por eso. Gustave pareció darse cuenta.

-_Oh vaya… si se metió en una pelea así debió ser grave. ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?_

-El lunes, Monsieur.

-_¿El que Adrien quiera hablar conmigo es debido a esto?_

-No, Monsieur… es por otro motivo. Él se lo explicará mejor que yo. -Marinette volvió a tomar aire, armándose de valor. -Pero necesita hacerlo lo antes posible.

Se produjo un meditabundo silencio al otro lado de la línea. Oyó ruidos de escritorio, pasos y como que se rebuscaba algo en alguna parte. Eran sonidos de una oficina. Daba la impresión de que el hombre se estaba moviendo de su sitio, haciéndole señas a otras personas. Gustave incluso pareció hablar con otra persona, dando algunas instrucciones y pidiendo ajustes en su agenda. Era un hombre ocupado, pero le dio buena espina. A diferencia de Gabriel, Marinette no le tuvo miedo y tenía la sensación de que si llegaba a conocerlo, estaría tranquila. Todo lo contrario a lo que le pasaba con Gabriel. Eso sí, en ningún momento logró calmarse del todo.

-_¿Mademoiselle? Disculpe mi silencio. Le agradezco mucho por avisarme._

-Adrien me dijo que le dijera que si no fuera importante no lo molestaría.

-_Conozco al chiquillo, salió a su madre, ¡Gracias a Dios!_ -Dijo el hombre con alivio. -_Es un buen muchacho. ¡Y esto nunca será molestia! Adrien sabe que puede llamarme cuando y las veces que se le antojen. _-Añadió de buen humor.

-Gracias Monsieur.

-_¡Tío Gustave!_ -Exclamó de improviso. -_Llámame así. Creo que eres _más que una amiga_ de Adrien, ¿me equivoco?_

-¡Aaah, Monsieur! No me pongs ens etros. AHEM. ¡DIGO! No me corresponde decir eso y…

-_¡Jajajajajajajaja, acerté! Ya lo interrogo a él después. ¡Gracias por avisar, mademoiselle! Supongo que nos conoceremos pronto._

\- Oui, Monsieur. Gracias por atenderme. Errr… Adiós.

-_Un gusto Marinette. Adiós._

La chica colgó el teléfono y se lo quedó viendo largo rato, como procesando lo ocurrido. Tikki terminó de comer su galleta y se le acercó al rostro, dándole unos toponcitos en la nariz para llamar su atención.

-Estás más roja que yo, Marinette. ¡Respira!

-¡Eso hago! Uff. -La chica dejó caer sus hombros, aunque pronto estuvo echándose viento con las manos. -Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba y al mismo tiempo más difícil también.

-¡Lo hiciste estupendo! Y cumpliste tu parte. Ahora le toca a Adrien.

Sin duda era un pequeño triunfo, y Marinette podía darse por satisfecha. Se dejó caer en su _chaise longue_ con una gran sonrisa, y estiró los brazos. El día estaba terminando redondo. ¡Si tan solo pudiera llamar a Adrien y contarle podría darse por satisfecha! Tan solo esperaba que el objetivo final, conseguirle un lugar a Louis y Emma, se concretase.

En eso, unos golpecitos muy familiares se sintieron en la ventana que Chat Noir solía usar.

**Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc.**

-¿Adrien? -Tikki miró hacia la ventana, levantando una ceja. -¿Se habrá escapado de nuevo?

-No lo creo, no se hubiera arriesgado a salir dos veces en el día. -Marinette se acercó a la ventana a ver quién era, sin ver a nadie en primera instancia, lo que aumentó su cautela. -Nathalie está muy activa de día, si lo descubre, lo acusará con Gabriel.

Tikki asintió: su portadora tenía un dejo de razón. Por eso flotó hasta posarse en su hombro y se escondió entre su cabello, por cualquier eventualidad. Volvieron a escucharse golpecitos, esta vez en la escotilla que daba a la pequeña terraza de Marinette. Por eso, la chica se asomó con prudencia, pero confiada. Ni bien se asomó, se encontró con una sorpresa.

-¡Emma!

-Err… Hola. Err… disculpa que haya venido así, pero… -La chica, como descubierta a mitad de una travesura, sacudió su cabeza. Se la veía muy nerviosa. -¡¿Qué m**rda pasa conmigo?! Vine a verte. -Emma se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca y ocultó un furioso sonrojo, mirando hacia un costado. -Y también quería saber si además me pudieras prestar el baño.

Una enorme sonrisa decoró el rostro de Marinette, quien se abalanzó hacia su hija y le dio un abrazo gigante por toda respuesta. Emma… hizo un par de pucheros, pero también sonrió y abrazó de vuelta a su madre.

* * *

**Residencia Lenoir.**

_Más tarde ese día. Jueves, 19:56 hrs._

Marianne le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Fu. Éste se la acarició y ambos se sonrieron. El Guardián de los Miraculous llevaba al menos unas tres semanas ocultándose en casa de su novia, cosa a la que accedió solo cuando la mujer, una decidida ancianita, prácticamente lo había sacado de su entonces escondite de una oreja y llevado a su casa.

¿Qué era peligroso? ¡Claro! ¿Qué Papillón sabía quién era? Lamentable, pero a Marianne Lenoir le importó tres hectáreas de… AHEM… ya se imaginarán de qué. La vida se componía de momentos y ella ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir dejando pasar el tiempo. Se había cansado de esperar, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, decidió canalizarlo de otra manera.

¿Por qué Wang Fu había accedido a su propuesta? Marianne le dio buenos argumentos que no pudo rebatir y él… él también estaba cansado. Una cosa era ocultarse a los 60, otra muy diferente a su edad.

-Amor, sé paciente con la chica, hoy tuvo una impresión muy fuerte. -Intercedió Marianne con dulce firmeza.

-Con los muchachos no fue tan así. Se lo tomaron con más calma. -Se lamentó el maestro Fu.

-Porque son adolescentes… tienen la mente más abierta, los adultos no tanto. -Marianne miró hacia su terraza, en donde… esa mujer se mantenía discreta, apoyada en el barandal observando el cielo, muy pensativa. -Vamos a hablar con ella.

Fu se levantó de su sitio y caminó hacia la terraza. Sin embargo, Marianne se le adelantó y se asomó primero. Con una sonrisa amable, pero firme, corrió la cortina y llamó la atención de la mujer.

-Caline, hija. Por favor, te vas a enfriar ahí. Ven aquí, para que podamos hablar.

-Creo que tienes muchas preguntas, sobre todo después de hoy. -Le dijo el maestro Fu. -Vamos a hablar.

Caline Bustier giró lentamente y miró a la pareja con el rostro serio, pero sonrió al cabo de unos segundos y asintió. Entró al departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en un sofá y aceptó la taza de té que le ofreció Marianne.

-Gracias Marianne. -Caline tomó un sorbo. -Está muy bueno.

Tanto Marianne como el maestro Fu se sentaron en lugares separados, pero juntos. Los tres comenzaron a hacer unos breves ejercicios de respiración. Wayzz flotó cerca del maestro Fu y un segundo kwami se posó sobre la cabeza de la profesora Bustier.

-Ya estoy más calmada. Solo tenía que despejar la cabeza. -Confesó la profesora. -Sobre mis nervios anteriores, le pido disculpas maestro Fu: no volverá a pasar.

-Hija…

-Espero que no me haya malinterpretado. -Caline levantó la mano en señal de que aún tenía algo que decir. -Cuando acepté ser su sucesora, di mi palabra y la voy a mantener hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Hacía años que el maestro Fu notaba que sus fuerzas ya no eran las de antes y supo que tendría que comenzar a entrenar pronto a un sucesor como guardián de Miraculous. Esto se tornó incluso más urgente después de que les entregase los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción a sus actuales portadores. Durante un tiempo, sin embargo, estuvo tranquilo, pues creyó que ese rol recaería en Marinette, considerando lo juiciosa que era la muchacha, pese a su corta edad, pero… poco después del episodio de Zombizou tuvo una seguidilla de sueños que lo llevaron a meditar al respecto hasta que por fin tuvo una revelación. No, Marinette no estaba destinada a ser la guardiana de la caja, al menos no todavía, sino que otra persona… Caline Bustier.

Lo más probable es que Marinette sucediera a Caline en aquél cargo en todo caso.

De no ser por esa revelación Fu nunca hubiera pensado en Caline ni en un millón de años, por lo que tuvo que poner manos a la obra lo más pronto posible. Pero no fue cosa de acercarse a la maestra y decirle de sopetón sobre su destino, sino que tuvo que trabajar durante meses para convencerla, tratando de ser todo lo discreto que podía.

Caline en un principio se negó, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más se convencía de su misión hasta que por fin, tan solo dos meses antes, la profesora había aceptado oficialmente ser entrenada como la sucesora del maestro Fu. Desde entonces, Caline iba a la residencia Lenoir todos los días por dos horas a recibir las lecciones que le permitirían asumir algún día la responsabilidad de ser una guardiana de miraculous.

-No esperaba menos de ti.

-Hija. -Intervino Marianne. -Sé que tienes dudas sobre lo que pasó hoy…

-¡Cómo no tenerlas! ¿Se da cuenta que dejé que una niña de catorce años se enfrentara a ese monstruo?

Tras el incidente con _Corrosif_, las cosas para Caline habían sido muy vertiginosas y le habían sacudido el piso en más de una ocasión. Primero le fue otorgado el miraculous del gallo, y su Kwami, Orikko, rápidamente se encargó de cambiarle su perspectiva de la vida. Segundo… se enteró de la presencia de dos viajeros del tiempo, Louis y Emma. Personalmente ella no los había visto, cuando llegó ese día a su sesión de entrenamiento, los muchachos ya se habían ido, pero el maestro Fu tuvo a bien que ella supiera exactamente lo mismo que le habían contado y sabía que pronto tendría que interactuar con ellos. Y tercero, pero no menos importante…

… Caline descubrió la identidad de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Había sido durante una sesión de meditación con la caja miraculous ocurrida apenas unos pocos días atrás. Era un ejercicio específico que hacía todos los días con el maestro durante unos 15 minutos antes de empezar las lecciones. Cuando todo parecía indicar que sería una sesión más, la revelación sobre las identidades de los héroes de París le había golpeado la cabeza como un mazo. Caline se desmayó incluso y cuando despertó, con Marianne y Fu rodeándola, lo primero que preguntó fue si acaso sus estudiantes eran Ladybug y Chat Noir.

El maestro tomó esto como un signo de que había elegido la persona correcta y no le negó la respuesta. Lo que sí, la urgió a no revelar ni su identidad ni lo que sabía, por un asunto de precaución. Caline accedió a guardar el secreto… de momento al menos. Y no, ni Marinette ni Adrien sabían, ¡ni sospechaban!, que su profesora sería la próxima guardiana de miraculous o que sabía sus identidades secretas.

-Marinette es una jovencita muy hábil. Hasta ahora se ha manejado muy bien: con la debida guía se convertirá en una gran portadora de la creación. -Explicó el maestro Fu. -Lo mismo el joven Adrien… y tengo que añadir que, de todos los portadores de la destrucción, es el más gentil.

-Plagg lo quiere mucho, me consta. Aunque lo niega con fervor. -Comentó Wayzz. -Eso es raro en Plagg.

-Los portadores de la creación y la destrucción no siempre se llevan bien. Muchos ni siquiera se han soportado. Este no parece ser el caso. -Añadió Orikko.

-Cuando la creación y la destrucción están unidos, se forma una dupla poderosa. -Comentó Marianne. -Los últimos portadores de esos miraculous nunca lograron congeniar… y eso terminó en tragedia. ¡Lo recuerdo patente!

Caline vio el suspiro triste de Fu y de Marianne. No quiso indagar al respecto.

-Marinette y Adrien estarán bien. Más ahora que saben quien es el otro. -Caline suspiró emocionada y tomó un sorbo de su té. -Hacen una linda pareja.

-Hmpf. -Fu frunció el ceño. -No me cabe la menor duda, pero no debieron saber sus identidades tan pronto. ¡Menos de la forma en que lo hicieron! Son niños todavía.

-No los subestimes, querido. -Le dijo Marianne. -Cierto, son niños, y es verdad, debieron mantener sus identidades en secreto, pero el que se hayan enterado ni fue su culpa ni es poco apropiado.

-¡Es muy pronto! Todavía no maduran bien. -Insistió el hombre. Debieron esperar un tiempo prudente.

-Lo hecho, hecho está. -Intervino Caline. -Nada se puede hacer al respecto, excepto guiar a los muchachos. En lo personal creo que es bueno que se hayan enterado, así van a crecer juntos y más cómplices el uno del otro. ¡Debemos guiarlos, no coartarlos o será peor!

Marianne sonrió satisfecha: Caline tenía agallas y se notaba que era pedagoga. Fu gruñó para sus adentros, pero concedió el punto. En todo caso, ya no tenían nada que hacer y a partir de ahora tendrían que estar más pendientes de la formación de esos dos chiquillos. El anciano guardián bebió un sorbo de su té.

-¿Cómo te sentiste hoy, Caline?

La profesora lo miró sorprendida, pero pronto suavizó la mirada. Se concentró en su taza por varios segundos, recordando los sucesos de aquella mañana. Sabía que en algún momento de su vida tendría que ayudar a Marinette y a Adrien a acudir a la lucha contra algún akuma, pero nunca esperó que fuera tan pronto. No había pasado ni siquiera una semana desde que descubriera el secreto de sus alumnos y ya había tenido que ayudar en un combate. Le dio la excusa perfecta a Marinette para ir contra el akuma y ella misma también había hecho un acto de desaparición luego que sus alumnos estuvieran a salvo, para ir a observar de lejos.

Incluso se había transformado por primera vez.

-¡Por supuesto que se sintió bien! -Exclamó Orikko. -¡Fue una transformación casi perfecta!

-Convertirme en _Marsellesa_ fue maravilloso, pero observar la batalla de lejos no tanto. -Admitió Caline. -Me asusté un poco, por mis alumnos y por las consecuencias de la batalla. No sé pelear… me falta mucho mejorar en eso. -La profesora dejó su taza en la mesita y empuñó las manos. -Sé que tengo que mantenerme oculta, y hoy lo conseguí, pero habrá un momento en que no podré aguantarme.

-Cuando llegue ese momento, hija, será el adecuado.

-¿Y si con mi intervención meto las patas?

-Confía en tu juicio, Caline Bustier. Llegado el momento, sabrás que hacer. -El maestro Fu cerró los ojos e inspiró. -Solo respira.

La profesora Bustier asintió con la cabeza… y se mordió el labio.

* * *

**Despacho de Gabriel. Mansión Agreste.**

_En esos momentos. 19:56 hrs._

Lo más probable es que al día siguiente sus diseñadores comenzarían a correr como pollos sin cabeza cuando vieran que había rechazado **TODAS** las propuestas para la nueva línea de ropa que estaban preparando. Gabriel se apretó el puente nasal. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando esa manga de inútiles?! ¡No los podía dejar solos ni quince minutos! Tentado estaba de despedir al menos a la mitad de sus trabajadores y de mandar a quemar lo que sea que hubieran hecho hasta ese momento. ¡**NO**! Tendrían que diseñar todo de nuevo y ¡**AAAARGH**! ¡Quería clonarse!

Cuidar de su negocio y del prestigio de su apellido era casi tan importante como conseguir los miraculous y encargarse de **ESA BRUJA**.

-¡Nathalie! ¿En serio no has averiguado nada sobre esa mujer?

-Nada concluyente, Monsieur. -Le dijo su asistente con voz casi mecánica. Estaba cansada y decaída. -Estoy comprobando algunos rumores, pero solo se quedan en eso.

-¿Qué clase de rumores?

-Se está hablando de una mujer muy extraña en Montmartre.

-¡Montmartre está lleno de hippies!

-Ciertamente, pero no todos asustan a los residentes. -Añadió la mujer con calma. -Además se han reportado en vídeo las andanzas de Chat Noir en dos lugares al mismo tiempo durante las noches… o de Chat Noir _menos niño_ en Montmartre.

-Bien. Eso quiere decir que los dos Chat Noir se pasean de noche y el mayor reside en Montmartre. ¡No es la gran cosa! -Gabriel caminó hacia el cuadro de Emilie, con las manos en la espalda. -¿Alguna idea de quién pueda ser ese _Chat Noir adulto_ y qué se hizo de la chiquilla que te lastimó?

Nathalie iba a abrir la boca para responder, cuando en ese momento sonó el celular que estaba encima del escritorio de su jefe. Ambos adultos giraron la cabeza en dirección del aparato con más calma de la esperada. Gabriel rodó los ojos al cielo: era el celular de su hijo, el que mantenía cargando únicamente para controlar quien le mandaba mensajes o llamaba. Buscaba de esa manera determinar **quien** era la mala influencia en su muchacho…

… pero para su frustración, no había recibido mensajes ni llamadas en toda la semana. Los amigos de Adrien, advertidos que el celular estaba en poder de su padre y conociendo las tendencias controladoras de éste, habían decidido en bloque no contactarlo hasta que él lo hiciese primero, como medida de seguridad.

Esta era la primera llamada que recibía. Y como insistía en sonar y sonar, pese a la nula intención de contestar el teléfono, Gabriel se asomó mejor a ver quién era. Casi le dio una arcada: era Gustave D'Alençon, un importante hombre de negocios, dueño de una considerable fortuna y el sujeto más desagradable que conocía. ¡Argh! Era un **Patán**.

-Nathalie, contéstale a ese **infeliz** y dile que no se le puede atender.

**DETESTABA** a ese hombre con la intensidad de mil supernovas. Aunque si era honesto, detestaba a todos los D'Alençon. Esa familia, en especial Gustave, le habían hecho la vida de a cuadros escoceses cuando cortejaba a su esposa, e intentaron separarlos más de una vez. No los quería cerca de su hijo, ni por error, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, pues ya lo habían demandado y ganado cuando quiso alejarlos de su familia.

Nathalie tomó el teléfono.

-Soy Nathalie Sancoeur. El joven Agreste no puede contestar llamados telefónicos en este momento.

-_Buenas noches, mademoiselle. ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con mi sobrino-nieto?_

-Está castigado. Todo lo demás no es de su incumbencia Monsieur D'Alençon. Tendrá que hablar con él en otra ocasión. Buenas noc…

-_Mademoiselle Sancoeur_. -Advirtió la dulce y calmada voz al otro lado del teléfono. -_Le recuerdo que tengo derecho a visitas liberadas por orden de un tribunal francés, esto es, **cuando se me antojen**. Estoy justo estacionado frente a la mansión: quiero ver a mi sobrino ahora. ¿Está el amarguetas de Gabriel ahí en casa?_

Nathalie intercambió una mirada con Gabriel, pero éste no cambió su expresión ni medio milímetro. El hombre volvió a concentrarse en el cuadro de Emilie, esperando que su asistente se deshiciera de la plaga.

-Monsieur Agreste no puede recibirlo en este momento. -Dijo Nathalie con voz glacial, aunque sabía que no iba a desanimar a su interlocutor.

-_No quiero verlo a él. Quiero visitar a mi sobrino._

-Se encuentra en una sesión de fotos. -Mintió Nathalie, olvidando que se contradecía. ¡La mujer estaba muy decaída! ¿pueden culparla?

-_¿A esta hora en día de semana? ¡Mañana tiene colegio y no es legal que un menor esté trabajando a estas horas!_

-_Au revoir Monsieur D'Alençon._

Nathalie le colgó el teléfono sin mayor miramiento. Al otro lado de la línea, Gustave apretó los dientes y miró feo al aparato, como si tuviera la culpa de algo. En estricto rigor, Nathalie tampoco tenía mucha culpa, solo obedecía órdenes, pero eso no le evitó el mal rato. Gabriel Agreste era un insoportable, idiota, patán, amargado y sociópata cuando se lo proponía.

Afuera de la casa y dentro de un mercedes negro, Gustave guardó su celular mientras trataba de controlar el tic nervioso que se había apoderado de su ojo. ¿Cómo miércoles Emilie se había fijado en un tipo como Gabriel Agreste? ¡Y encima formó familia! Al menos Amelie había tenido el juicio de casarse con un sujeto más agradable (que en paz descanse el pobre diablo). Había que tener mucho estómago para soportar al inseguro de Gabriel. Pero si el diseñador era un antipático, él era mucho peor y podía jugar el mismo juego, que habilidades no le faltaban. Además, Adrien necesitaba hablar con él y por el honor familiar de los D'Alençon, Gustave cumpliría con su palabra de estar disponible para el muchacho cada vez que lo necesitara.

-¿Entonces sí está castigado? -Preguntó Antoine, su asistente ejecutivo, fingiendo desinterés.

-Así me informaron. -Gruñó Gustave. -¿Madame Bardot?

-¿_Monsieur_?

La chica que conducía el auto le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor. Tenía una mirada afable y aguda: medía 1.58 de alto, pero no era del tipo de mujer que había que subestimar. No en balde era la guardaespaldas personal de uno de los hombres más ricos del país, cuyas habilidades habían sido probadas en más de una ocasión. Antoine suspiró como aburrido: sabía para donde iba todo esto. Sacó tres protectores auditivos, entregándole un par a Gustave, el otro a madame Bardot y el tercero se los puso él mismo.

-Toca la bocina hasta que nos dejen entrar, así llamen a la policía. -Le pidió Gustave a su guardaespaldas mientras se ponía los protectores. -Y si viene la policía, mejor, así podré argumentar que me impiden visitar a mi sobrino.

-¡Por supuesto Monsieur! -Exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa un tanto sádica y claras intenciones de colgarse como una lapa de la bocina, pero una mirada de su jefe la detuvo.

-¡Esa no! La **_otra_** bocina. -Le dijo con un suspiro.

A la mujer se le iluminó aun más el rostro con la sonrisa que puso y su sonrisa bien podría haberle partido la cara en dos. Así que, en vez de presionar la bocina normal del Mercedes, se colgó de _otro_ botón, uno que desataba el caos…

… pronto en la cuadra no se oía otra cosa que no fuera la estruendosa bocina de **tren** que emanaba de aquél Mercedes estacionado frente a la mansión Agreste. Y así seguiría hasta que lo dejaran entrar.

-A ver quién es más odioso, Gabriel. ¡Vamos a ver!

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Tiempo en Familia_**

_-¿Qué necesitas, D'Alençon?_

_-De ti nada. Vine a conversar con mi sobrino._

_-Es tarde, día de semana y mañana tiene clases. ¡No puedes!_

_-¿Qué no estaba en una sesión de fotos? Dile a tu _secretaria_ que se ponga de acuerdo contigo antes de mentirme._

* * *

**Notas finales: **¡Perdón por la demora! El día estuvo caótico y apenas tuve tiempo para ir al baño. Espero que esto les compense y para todo lo demás… ojalá que Gustave les haya caído bien. Es un infeliz adorable, ya verán porqué. Y sobre la profesora Bustier… pues… ¡sorpresa! En fin. Me encuentro en proceso de cambiar el formato de los diálogos, así que puede que se me hayan escapado algunas comillas. Del mismo modo, estoy aprendiendo a usar los guiones, así que ténganme paciencia en lo que aprendo a usarlos. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Creo, **Manu**, que en algún punto de la serie veremos un beso de nuevo. Tan solo espero que no nos infartemos mucho. Ten, una galleta, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Los mininos hacen un buen equipo, **Newfan**, sin duda, y ahora fue el turno de los papás adolescentes de hacer algo por sus hijos ya crecidos. Y sí, Marinette es una Stalker profesional, pero ¿no te has fijado en el celular de Adrien? Está lleno de fotos de Ladybug. ¡No te preocupes! Pronto harán algo al respecto de la obsesión de Marinette. ¡No! Por favor, nunca quieras tener una migraña, son del terror. Ten, una galleta, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados, como Google Traductor.

**Montmartre: **Es una colina de 130 metros de altura situada en la orilla derecha del río Sena, en el XVIII Distrito de París, principalmente conocida por la cúpula blanca de la Basílica del Sacré Cœur, ubicada en su cumbre. Cerca, otra iglesia, la más antigua de la colina es Saint Pierre de Montmartre, fundada por la reina de Francia en el siglo XII. En la cripta de la capilla del Martyrium, ubicada en la calle Yvonne Le Tac, se fundó la orden de sacerdotes jesuitas el 15 de agosto de 1534.

El barrio fue cuna de los impresionistas, de la bohemia parisina del siglo XIX e importante teatro de batallas durante la guerra franco-prusiana y la Comuna. Aun hoy está llena de artistas.

**Chaise Longue:** (proveniente del francés, significa literalmente _silla larga_,) es un tipo de sofá que posee una prolongación lo suficientemente larga en forma de L como para soportar las piernas humanas, es decir, un diván. A veces se puede encontrar adaptado al castellano como cheslón. Esta palabra no aparece consignada en el Diccionario de la Real Academia, pero sí en otras importantes obras lexicográficas, como el Diccionario del español actual.2

En el francés moderno, el término _chaise longue_ (silla larga) se refiere a todas las sillas reclinables… y si se fijan en la habitación de Marinette, ella tiene una tapizada de rosa.


	16. Cap 15: Tiempo en Familia

_Gabriel no se lleva bien con nadie, pero ni modo. Al menos Gustave pudo conversar con Adrien, y analizar su petición. Por su parte, Emma y Marinette comparten un momento charlando de cosas del futuro. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Creo que a estas alturas todos deberían ir al último fic de Abby L., pero en el caso que no se hayan dado una vuelta por ahí, los insto a todos a echarle un ojo a _El Muro que nos Separa_. La chica escribe genial, eso hay que decirlo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Sugiero no beber líquidos durante la lectura de este capítulo. Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 15: Tiempo en Familia**

**Mansión Agreste. París.**

_Jueves, 20:17 hrs._

Hay que poner las cosas en perspectiva: Gustave era a los negocios lo que Gabriel era al mundo de la moda. Un lobo, hombre de gran astucia e instinto para moverse por el mundo de las inversiones como un depredador en su momento cúlmine. Un crack. Fue el menor de tres hermanos, un hijo muy tardío de sus padres. Su familia también se había dedicado a los negocios, y si bien Gustave había heredado una pequeña fortuna de sus padres cuando estos fallecieron, la mayor parte de su patrimonio lo había ganado él mismo y a pulso. Era tan solo siete años mayor que sus sobrinas Amelie y Emilie, con quienes se había criado prácticamente fungiendo el rol de hermano mayor.

**¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!**

Las gemelas Graham de Vanilly habían sido hijas de padres adolescentes que no superaban los 16 años al momento de su nacimiento. Juliette, la madre de las niñas y hermana de Gustave, había querido darlas en adopción, y Travis, el padre de ambas, un muchacho bastante inmaduro, las reconoció a regañadientes. La abuela materna plantó los pies y no permitió que se las alejara de su lado. Fue así como los Graham de Vanilly les dieron el apellido, pero quienes terminaron criando a las gemelas como hijas fueron los abuelos D'Alençon. Juliette nunca se hizo cargo y se desentendió rápido de las niñas (pese a que estaban en su misma casa), no así Travis, quien a medida que él mismo crecía y maduraba, más se involucraba con ellas.

**¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!**

A lo largo de su vida, Gustave siempre se había mostrado, y seguía siendo, muy protector con las gemelas, más cuando Emilie comenzó a mostrar interés por Gabriel, a quien nunca tragó del todo. Si lo toleraba se debía únicamente por el cariño que le tenía a su desaparecida sobrina y ahora a Adrien, pero eso apenas garantizaba un trato mínimamente cortés con su cuñado. Insisto, a Gustave nunca le había gustado el sujeto, siempre le había dado mala espina y se mantenía muy a la defensiva en todo lo que refiriese a Gabriel Agreste. Esto solo se había exacerbado después de la desaparición de Emilie. ¡Nada le sacaba de la cabeza a Gustave que Gabriel había tenido algo que ver! Su instinto nunca le fallaba y había aprendido a darle crédito. ¡No tenía dudas al respecto! Pero tampoco tenía pruebas.

**¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!**

Por razones obvias, Gabriel tampoco soportaba a Gustave. Era un odio parido el que le tenía: primero porque el hombre había hecho lo imposible para evitar que se casara con Emilie y luego porque no perdía oportunidad de molestarlo con toda clase de peticiones y exigencias. Insistía en que llevara a Adrien a las reuniones familiares de los D'Alençon, lo demandó para tener derecho a visitarlo libremente, hacía preguntas incómodas sobre Emilie y era un odioso malparido con él. Estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Gabriel sospechaba que Gustave tenía alguna idea de lo que le había ocurrido a Emilie, por lo que tenía que mostrarse extra cuidadoso con él: si el hombre llegaba a enterarse de qué había pasado con su sobrina y en donde estaba, sería su fin en todos los niveles imaginables.

**¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!**

Aquella bocina sonaba insistente desde el frontis de la mansión como si estuviera anunciando la venida del Apocalipsis. El ruido llegó hasta su despacho con estruendo incesante, incluso haciendo vibrar los cristales. Nathalie dio un brinco del susto cuando empezó a sonar, igual que él, quien al acercarse al ventanal para ver de qué se trataba tamaño escándalo, apretó los dientes y las manos. Allí, el mercedes negro de su tío cuñado se veía tan tranquilo mientras resonaba esa bocina. Algunos viandantes en la calle se tapaban los oídos y de los edificios cercanos se asomaban para ver qué ocurría.

**¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!**

-Creo que no se va a aburrir.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ese _connard_ no se va a ir hasta que vea a Adrien! ¡Nathalie! -Gabriel se volvió hacia su asistente. -¿Acaso Adrien lo llamó para acusarme de su castigo?

-No señor. Las líneas telefónicas de la casa han estado vigiladas y Adrien no tiene su celular desde el lunes. Tampoco acceso a internet. ¡Imposible que lo haya llamado!

**¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!**

-Quiero un informe de todas las llamadas salientes de la casa, por si acaso. Puede que se haya escabullido para llamar. -Gabriel golpeó el vidrio. -Aunque no debería sorprenderme. ¡Abre el portón y déjalos entrar!

Era común que Gustave hiciera visitas a Adrien. De hecho, al menos lo visitaba una vez al mes y sabía que mantenían contacto telefónico muy seguido. Tenía que reconocer que como tío, Gustave era bastante preocupado. Un hijo de p**a, sí, pero preocupado por su familia. Gabriel, indignado, salió cuál vendaval de su despacho en dirección a la entrada principal de su mansión. El escándalo de la bocina había cesado y en el momento en que abrió las puertas de su casa, el auto se estaba deteniendo frente a las escaleras. Con las manos en las caderas y aires de superioridad, Gabriel esperó a su jurado enemigo con Nathalie de pie detrás de él.

Antoine Foissard, el asistente ejecutivo de Gustave, se bajó del vehículo y se mantuvo a la derecha de la puerta del auto, pero no la abrió en seguida. Madame Colette Bardot detuvo y se bajó, echando un vistazo a su alrededor como buscando amenazas. La mujer caminó entonces con paso calmado y luciendo una sonrisa burlona hasta ubicarse a la izquierda de la puerta de su jefe. Al cabo de unos segundos, quizás para añadir mayor dramatismo, abrió la puerta con parsimonia. Solo entonces Gustave se bajó del vehículo, fijándole una altiva y enojada mirada a Gabriel, quien tuvo un tic en el ojo.

Gustave ajustó sus lentes y le hizo una seña a Antoine con la mano para que lo siguiera. Comenzó a subir los escalones ajustando su traje, de impecable confección, aunque no de la marca Agreste sino de la competencia directa. Se detuvo frente a Gabriel con las manos en los bolsillos y escaldándolo con la mirada. Por un tenso momento, ninguno intercambió palabras.

-¡¿Tenías que hacer este escándalo?! -Exigió saber Gabriel una vez que lo tuvo al frente. -¿De qué clase de arrabal vienes que te crees que...?

-¡Del mismo que vienes tú! No te hagas el fino, que sé de dónde saliste. -Lo atajó Gustave entrecerrando los ojos. -¿Se puede saber por qué se me negó el acceso a mi sobrino–nieto? Agradece que no tengo tiempo de ir a tribunales a exigir el cumplimiento de la sentencia.

-No llamaste. -Respondió Gabriel con los dientes apretados.

-No tengo que hacerlo. -Gustave se quitó los lentes y los revisó. -Y sí, llamé antes de venir. -Añadió como quien le resta importancia al asunto.

-Como cinco minutos antes de activar esa bocina infernal.

Se produjo otro silencio entre ambos, tan tenso que se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo. Gabriel no tenía muchas opciones, sabía que no podía negarle a Gustave que viera a Adrien: por él que nunca lo hiciera, pero en serio sabía que si se negaba en ese momento, el hombre iniciaría otra batalla legal nada más por incordiarlo. Ambos tenían fortunas muy similares y podían darse el lujo de pagar abogados caros e iniciar largos procesos judiciales solo para incordiar al otro. Gustave le hizo entonces una seña a Nathalie a manera de saludos.

-Buenas tardes, mademoiselle Sancoeur. -La saludó con cortesía. Entonces se volvió hacia Gabriel. -Tu **secretaria** dijo que no podías atenderme... ¡y mírate nada más! -Añadió con sarcasmo, a sabiendas que Nathalie **detestaba** que la llamaran _secretaria_. Gabriel también odiaba que la trataran así.

-¿Qué necesitas, D'Alençon?

-De ti nada. -Siseó Gustave. -Vine a conversar con mi sobrino.

-Es tarde, día de semana y mañana tiene clases. ¡No puedes!

-¿Qué no estaba en una sesión de fotos? Dile a tu **secretaria** que se ponga de acuerdo contigo antes de mentirme.

Gabriel le hubiera dado un puñetazo ahí mismo a Gustave, pero se contuvo. Bah. ¡Mientras antes Gustave viera a Adrien, antes se iría! Mejor acababa con esto pronto.

-Que sea rápido y te largas. -Gabriel se dispuso a entrar a su casa y encerrarse en su despacho. Sin embargo, se detuvo junto a Nathalie. -Escucha esa conversación. -Le ordenó en un susurro antes de entrar a la mansión.

-Por aquí, Monsieur D'Alençon.

Nathalie le indicó la puerta con su típica frialdad. Gustave esperó hasta perder de vista a Gabriel antes de hacer caso a Nathalie. Asintió con la cabeza en señal que la había escuchado, pero no entró en seguida a la mansión. Antes bien, les hizo una seña a su guardaespaldas y asistente para que se acercaran un poco.

-Asegúrense que mi conversación con Adrien se mantenga privada, por favor. -Les pidió con firmeza.

-Monsieur. -Colette estiró el brazo y le ofreció un pequeño objeto electrónico con forma de cubo, no mayor a la palma de una mano. -Esto le servirá. Y déjeselo de regalo al muchacho. -Le dijo sonriendo.

Gustave sonrió y tomó el cubo, guardándoselo en un bolsillo. Entonces giró se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la entrada, pasando de largo junto a Nathalie.

-Lo llevaré con el joven Agreste, Monsieur. -Ofreció Nathalie, entrecerrando los ojos al ver las confianzas que se tomaba Gustave.

-Puedo solo, Nathalie. Conozco el camino. -Le gruñó Gustave sin detenerse y seguido de cerca por Colette Bardot, quien ni siquiera la miró. Nathalie tomó aire y se dispuso a seguirlos. Esto iba a ser muy incómodo.

Entonces la rodearon con un brazo, deteniendo su avance. Antoine Foissard la miraba con cara de circunstancias y una sonrisa llena de burla y doble sentido. Nathalie tuvo un tic en el ojo.

-Y bien, mi querida Nathalie. -Antoine se ajustó los lentes sin perder la expresión ni por un instante. Estaba a segundos de desconcentrar a su colega asistente por los siguientes dos días y quería disfrutar de aquello. -¿Ya te metiste en la cama del jefe?

**¡PLAAAF!**

Nathalie lo empujó para que la soltara y acto seguido le cruzó el rostro de una bofetada que resonó con un estupendo eco, antes de alejarse indignadísima y a pisotones hacia el interior de la mansión, en pos de Gustave y Colette. Atrás, Antoine se sobaba la mejilla sin dejar de reír.

-¡Valió la pena!

* * *

**Residencia Dupain****-Cheng. Habitación de Marinette.**

_En esos momentos. 20:25 hrs._

Marinette levantó la cazadora de Emma y la revisó, tomando medidas mentales. Se veía de buena calidad, pero sin duda estaba muy usada. Era muy práctica, estaba llena de bolsillos y todos cumplían con su propósito. Necesitaba una lavada urgente, pero Emma no había consentido que la echaran a la lavadora. Suspiró y la dejó a un costado, doblada junto al resto de cosas de la chica.

Emma había vaciado sus bolsillos sobre el escritorio antes de quitarse la cazadora. Su set de cuchillos de lanzamiento, celulares, artilugios varios, chocolates, un set de ganzúas, llaveros, entre otros estaban apilados sobre la superficie del mueble. Marinette parpadeaba sorprendida.

-¡Sigo sin poder creer todo lo que te guardas en los bolsillos!

-Y eso que no has visto mi mochila.

Emma se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla. Se había pegado una ducha rápida, incluso lavándose el cabello. Estaba vestida, a excepción de sus zapatillas y la cazadora, y se la veía de bastante buen humor. ¿Quién no, después de una ducha caliente y jabón?

-La oferta del secador sigue en pie. -Le dijo Marinette, mientras le pasaba un cepillo.

-Naaah, estoy bien con la toalla. -Emma dejó la toalla a un lado y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. -¡Como nueva! Vuelvo a ser persona otra vez. ¿Dónde dejo esto?

-La colgamos en la terraza, dame. -Marinette tomó la toalla de las manos de Emma, saliendo a su terraza por unos instantes. -¡Traje bocadillos! Sírvete. -Le gritó desde la escalerilla que salía hacia el exterior.

-¿Los que están en tu escritorio?

-Sí.

Emma volvió la mirada hacia donde le había indicado Marinette. Junto a su pila de cachivaches, había un plato con algunos croissants dulces y salados y un vaso con leche chocolatada. ¡Oh leche! La chica casi se pone a dar saltitos de emoción, pero se contuvo. Una tenía que ser digna. Bebió un buen sorbo, disfrutando cada segundo del sabor, antes de detenerse para tomar un croissant y comerlo. Le echó entonces un vistazo a la habitación de Marinette: no era tan gigante como la de Adrien, sino más bien pequeña, pero muy acogedora y alegre. Era de todo su gusto: si alguna vez pudiera tener una habitación para ella, sin duda sería como esta. Quizás no del mismo color, ella era más de verdes y naranjas, pero a esto aspiraba.

-**AMO** tu habitación. Dijo Emma al ver a Marinette entrando de regreso.

-¡No tiene nada de especial! Esto ni siquiera era un cuarto, era un ático. Mis papás lo reformaron hace varios años.

-¡Pues entonces **amo** tu ático! Creo que aquí sí podría dormir. -Emma se sentó en el _chaise longue_, con su vasito de leche, sin dejar de mirar su entorno -Ni de chiste dormiría en una habitación como la de Adrien.

-¿Ah no?

-Es muy abierta. No me gustan las cosas muy abiertas.

-Al principio me daba miedo dormir aquí. -Confesó Marinette sentándose junto a su hija. -Antes dormía en un cuartito pequeño que había junto a la habitación de mis papás. Cuando tenía seis años hicieron reformas en todo el edificio, incluida la casa y ese cuarto desapareció para ampliar el de mis papás. Arreglaron este ático para que fuera mi habitación. Me costó un poco acostumbrarme.

-Creo que te comprendo… aunque en mi caso… no duermo lejos de mis padrinos. Apenas una habitación más allá. -Emma suspiró. -Louis dormía en la habitación de junto, y cuando se cambió más lejos, pasé un poco de miedo, pero no le digas.

-¿Por qué se cambió?

-Porque decía que necesitaba más privacidad y espacio y que ya estaba mayor. Mis padrinos le concedieron el punto. Tenía como 18 cuando lo hizo. -Emma se sopló el flequillo. -Todavía no se muda con Maeve en todo caso.

Marinette se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Miró el vaso de leche casi vacío que Emma tenía en las manos y suspiró: debió haber traído más. Se levantó para buscar los bocadillos y al regresar con su hija, dejó el plato en el _chaise longue_ y se sentó en el suelo. Emma no perdió tiempo y la imitó, cruzándose de piernas.

-¿Quiénes son tus padrinos? -Preguntó Marinette muy atenta. Emma parpadeó un par de veces, como meditando si le decía o no. Pero bueno, a estas alturas del partido le había dicho tantas cosas del futuro que si le decía una más no tenía importancia.

-Mi madrina es Kagami Tsurugi. -Le confesó con calma. -Está casada con mi tío Luka, pero él no es mi padrino, sino el de Louis. Ellos nos criaron.

-Oooh. ¿Y quiénes eran los padrinos de Hugo?

-La tía Alya y el tío Nino. -Dijo Emma con calma. -Siempre he querido saber por qué Hugo tenía dos padrinos y Louis y yo solo uno. Supongo que nunca lo sabré.

-No sé. -Dijo Marinette sonriendo. -Supongo que debió haber habido una buena razón para eso. -Añadió divertida.

-Seeeeh. Igual esos dos terminaron de criarnos juntos, así que como que da lo mismo.

-Ooooh, ¿Así que Luka y Kagami? -Marinette miró al cielo con estrellas en los ojos. -¡Qué linda pareja! ¿Cómo no pensé en ellos antes?

-Jejejeje, se casaron al año después que ustedes… bueno. Ya sabes.

Marinette sintió un vuelco en el corazón, pero no dejó que eso la amargase. Había decidido que cada cosa que le contaran Emma o Louis sobre el futuro le ayudaría a tener argumentos para cambiar el futuro y no dejarse matar tan fácil. Más que nunca tenía que sobrevivir.

-¿Fueron buenos padrinos?

-Son los mejores. Para lo tranquilo que es, el tío Luka es medio cabezota a veces, pero no lo culpo. Mi madrina lo enriela rápido.

-¿Qué me cuentas de los demás? ¿De Alya y Nino…?

-Casados. Siguen siendo Rena Rouge y Carapace.

-¿Qué hay de Rosie, Juleka, Nathaniel…? ¿De Iván y Mylene? Ya sé que Alix es Bunnix, pero ¿qué es de ella? ¿De Kim?

-Rosie se casó con el rey Alí de Achoo; lo que sorprendió a todos, porque la shippeaban con la tía Juleka: nos envían suministros por medio del mercado negro y algunas ONG's de ayuda. La tía Juleka está casada con Marc Anciel y se dedican al contrabando y logística: nos consiguen suministros. Ella trabaja con madame Anarka en su barco… contrabandean de todo y cada tanto hacen incursiones piratas en las instalaciones de la _Strega_. El tío Nathaniel… -Emma se calló unos instantes. -También es parte de la Resistance: maneja a la red de informantes. De hecho, muchos de tus amigos y compañeros son miembros activos. Lo que sí el tío Nate está bajo mucho estrés…

-¿Por qué?

-La tía Chloé.

-¿Lo sigue amargando? ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? -Gruñó Marinette empuñando las manos. -¿Es que no ha aprendido nada?

-Sí, lo amarga, pero no en ese sentido: esos dos se adoran mucho… ocurre que la tía Chloé está muy, **muy** enferma y conseguir sus medicinas está cada vez más c**rón.

Emma se arrepintió en el acto de haberle dicho eso a Marinette, pues del enojo pasó a la sorpresa y al espanto en cosa de segundos. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto: Chloé le caía mal y habían sido adversarias ya mucho tiempo, pero sin duda que su situación de salud en el futuro no la hacía feliz. Reprimió un puchero y tomó aire.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Algo autoinmune. Siempre olvido el nombre de su enfermedad, pero de que le hace m**rda la vida, se la hace m**rda. El tío Nathaniel se amarga mucho… y Pascal también.

-¿Quién es Pascal?

-El hijo del tío Nathaniel y la tía Chloé. Es mi mejor amigo. -Dijo Emma abrazándose las rodillas. Se sopló el flequillo. -El tío Iván es psicólogo y el terapeuta colectivo, está casado con la tía Mylene… sobre Kim… -La chica se encogió de hombros, dejándolos caer casi en seguida. -Está muerto. Se sacrificó muy al principio de toda la debacle, por salvarnos a un grupo de niños entre los que estábamos Louis (recién cegado) y yo. Intentó darnos tiempo para escapar y lo consiguió, pero a cambio Schmetterling lo mató y robó su miraculous.

Marinette bajó la cabeza e hizo dibujos imaginarios en la alfombra. No se sentía a gusto, sino todo lo contrario. Mientras más escuchaba a Emma, más ganas le daban de acabar con Lila Rossi lo antes posible. En eso sintió la mano de su hija sobre su hombro, dándole algunas palmaditas.

-Discúlpame, no quise…

-Es bueno que sepa esto. -Interrumpió Marinette decidida. -Me das más razones para evitar mi muerte a toda costa. ¡Si pudiera viajaría al futuro a buscar yo misma a Tikki!

-¡No Marinette!

Tikki, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido oculta en la casita que su portadora le había preparado, salió volando ni bien escuchó eso último. Flotó angustiada hasta quedar cara a cara con Marinette.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! No puedes viajar al futuro a menos que Fluff lo permita, pero aun así, no quiero que vayas al futuro, es peligroso y quién sabe qué…

-**TIKKI**.

-¿Huh?

Tikki se giró hacia Emma, quien la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una mano en el corazón. Sintió una gota sobre su cabeza: por lo visto la chica no se acostumbraba a verla. ¡Oh! Tikki sintió un tironcito en su arcano corazón. No le cabía duda de que en el futuro se encariñaría horrores con los hijos de su portadora y por eso estaba segura de que su contraparte en el futuro tendría una severa crisis de ansiedad cuando los viera.

-¡Vaya, hasta que te asomaste! -Le dijo Marinette, tomándola entre sus manos. -No te preocupes Tikki. Si viajo al futuro, tendré cuidado.

-Me preocupo, Marinette. -Le dijo sinceramente. -Y… quería darte un poco de privacidad con Emma.

-Creo que te recuerdo… -Confesó de pronto Emma entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose para mirarla mejor. -Es como un sueño, pero creo que… te recuerdo revoloteando sobre mi cama…

-A lo mejor Tikki lo hacía. Hace eso conmigo cuando estoy resfriada, para asegurarse que estoy bien. ¿Cierto Tikki?

Tikki asintió con timidez. No podía evitar ser maternal con sus portadores o sus hijos, cuando éstos los tenían, estaba en su naturaleza. ¿Podían culparla? Marinette era la Ladybug más joven que recordaba y encima había tenido no uno, sino tres hijos durante su vida. ¡Imposible no encariñarse! Emma le rascó la cabecita.

-Papá Plagg tenía razón sobre ti… eres una lucecita muy agradable.

-¿Plagg te dijo eso?

-Siempre me habla de ti. Te echa mucho de menos.

-¿Por qué le dices _Papá Plagg_ a Plagg? -Preguntó de pronto Marinette.

-Me ha cuidado toda la vida. Cierto, es el kwami de mi hermano, pero nos ha contenido a los dos desde que recuerdo. -Emma sonrió con cariño. -Me cantaba en las noches, me acompañaba si tenía miedo, apoyó mucho a mi hermano durante sus berrinches y sé que lo aconseja.

-¿Louis con berrinches? -Preguntó Marinettte. -Fue por lo que tuvo que vivir, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Le costó mucho aceptar que estaba ciego. Se puso muy difícil y tenía arrebatos notables. Le costó mucho al tío Luka controlarlo y consolarlo. -Reconoció Emma muy triste. -Papá Plagg lo ayudó mucho a sobrellevar ese duelo.

-Eso no suena como Plagg. -Dijo Tikki un poco incrédula.

-Papá Plagg es una caja de sorpresas. Es cosa que te fijes. -Emma solo sonrió enigmáticamente. -Jejejejeje, si Maeve te viera, Tikki, se pondría a fangirlear de lo lindo y a hablar a toda velocidad y nadie le entendería palabra.

Tikki puso una expresión en blanco, pero terminó por sonreír con educación. Como Marinette ya la conocía un poquito más, supo que su kwami estaba algo sonrosada. Carraspeó un poco: mejor cambiaba el tema o Tikki moriría de pena en cualquier momento.

-Emma, me dijiste que pronto comienzas clases en Françoise Dupont…

-¡Ah sí! La próxima semana. No digamos que me emociona mucho, pero con tal de vigilar a la perra de Rossi, yo feliz. -Emma exhaló aire con pesar. -¡Todavía no termino mis planimetrías! Están a punto de prohibirme la entrada a _Les Invalides_. ¡Así no se puede!

-Pues pronto nos ocupamos de eso. -Le dijo Marinette con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¿Has pensado en lo que te vas a poner para ir a clases?

-¿Ropa?

-¡Obvio que te vas a poner ropa! Pero… ¿has planeado qué ropa? -Preguntó Marinette con ojos divertidos y calculadores.

Emma la miró perpleja. Tikki sonrió cómplice.

* * *

**Mansión Agreste. Habitación de Adrien.**

_En esos momentos_

Adrien había estado muy al pendiente del quilombo que se había desatado en el frontis de su casa. Estaba nervioso y muy consciente que contactar así a su tío abuelo podría resultar ser catastrófico. Su padre estaría de pésimo humor por el resto de la semana, pero sin duda que no había tenido alternativa.

Arrugó el ceño e hinchó el pecho: sabía muy bien por qué hacía todo esto y estaba seguro de que Gustave lo ayudaría y con pocas explicaciones. ¡Tenía un plan! Y ese plan consistía en ser honesto. No podía ser de otro modo, pues su tío abuelo tenía el extraño don de detectar cuando le estaban mintiendo y no quería arriesgar que Gustave se enojara con él. Plagg se escondió en su bolsillo al mismo tiempo que Adrien se sentaba en su sillón, fingiendo haber estado leyendo.

-Cachorro, ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? -Le preguntó Plagg

-¡Segurísimo!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Nathalie, con cara de pocos amigos, entró a la habitación y avanzó hasta el centro. Adrien fingió sorpresa y se levantó del sillón, dejando su libro a un costado.

-¿Nathalie?

-Tu tío abuelo está aquí: vino de visita. Sabes lo que piensa tu padre al respecto. -Añadió con un dejo de rencor en la voz. -Los dejo. Monsieur D'Alençon…

Nathalie salió del cuarto, pasando por el costado de Gustave, quien apenas le prestó atención. Caminó hasta Adrien, aprovechando de sacar el cubo de su bolsillo y encenderlo. Lo dejó sobre el respaldo del sillón y alcanzó a recibir el abrazo de Adrien.

-¡Tío Gustave! ¡Qué bueno verte!

-¡Eh, Muchacho! -Gustave lo soltó y le dio un zape. -Por la pelea en la que estuviste metido.

-¡No me arrepiento! -Exclamó Adrien divertido, mientras se sobaba la nuca. Se fijó en el cubo. -¿Eso que es?

-Es un disruptor de señal. Evita que nos escuchen o graben por medios tecnológicos. -Explicó el hombre. -Tengo la sospecha que quieres que esto se mantenga en privado.

-Pues sí. Err… bastante. -Adrien tomó aire y se puso muy serio. -¿Nos sentamos?

Gustave enarcó ambas cejas. Le hizo caso a Adrien y se sentó en el sillón, muy pendiente de lo que podría decirle. Era raro ver al gentil muchacho tan serio.

-Bien, Adrien: soy todo oídos. Antes tenías mi curiosidad, ahora tienes toda mi atención. ¿Qué pasa que llegaste a estos extremos para contactarme?

-El departamento de _maman_… ¿está disponible? Me gustaría prestárselo a unos amigos.

Gustave se sorprendió: de todas las cosas que Adrien podría haberle pedido, esta era la menos esperada y solo le picó más la curiosidad.

-Explícate.

-Tengo unos amigos, son hermanos, Louis y Emma D'Alençon… -Adrien levantó las manos. -Son de Saint-Jean-Pied-Du-Port. Verás… llevan algunos días en la ciudad y lo están pasando bien mal. Mataron a sus padres hace un tiempo aquí en París y vinieron para ver cómo va la investigación y todo eso, pero se les acabó el dinero y quedaron en la calle… Son buenos amigos, de los pocos que tengo… y los alojaría aquí, pero _Père_ no los quiere en casa.

-¿De dónde los conoces?

-Por la esgrima. ¿Recuerdas el campeonato al que fui hace unos meses? Ahí conocí a Emma. Estaba animando al representante de su colegio. -Adrien se rascó el cuello. -Me los crucé hace unos días en la _Place des Vosges_ y supe de su predicamento…

-¿Y Gabriel no los quiere aquí en casa?

-¡Ni siquiera le he preguntado! Como que intuyo la respuesta.

Adrien se odió a sí mismo por mentirle de este modo a Gustave, sobre todo considerando que al tipo no le pasaban gato por liebre así de fácil. Tenía el extraño don de detectar mentiras, por lo que esperaba que en cualquier momento comenzaría a regañarlo.

¡Todo sea por sus hijos!

-¿D'Alençon? ¿Son parientes?

-Puede que sí. Alguna vez me dijiste que todos los D'Alençon estaban emparentados, que ramas había por montón.

-Pues sí, eso es cierto. De hecho, ni siquiera yo los conozco a todos. ¡Somos legión! Pero… ¿por qué quieres ayudarlos?

-Porque están pasando frío. Louis es mayor de edad, tiene 23, pero es ciego y Emma tiene 17. Han pasado por mucho este último tiempo y en serio necesitan una mano. -Adrien levantó las manos. -¡Te prometo que van a cuidar el departamento! Tampoco saben que estoy haciendo esto, ¡tío, por favor! Si no fuera importante no te lo pediría…

Gustave se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Adrien sintió como se le helaba el estómago de los nervios: ya había hecho su apuesta y esperaba que rindiera frutos. En serio, si Gustave se negaba ya no sabía que más hacer, aparte de contrabandear a sus hijos entre su cuarto y el de Marinette por el resto de su misión.

-Sin duda que a Gabriel primero se le cae el pelo antes de permitir que dos extraños entren a la mansión. Adrien… ¿Estás seguro de que no son dos extraños que intentan aprovecharse de tu buen corazón?

-Tío Gustave. No me subestimes. -Reclamó Adrien. -Parezco tonto, pero no lo soy: sé diferenciar entre malas y buenas intenciones. Han estado bajo mucha presión y justo ahora necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan obtener, pese a que están reacios. Están muy dolidos. ¡Mataron a sus papás!

-Adrien…

-Si fuera yo quien necesita esa ayuda, ¿no me ayudarías?

-¿Son amigos cercanos?

-Desde que estoy asistiendo al colegio, he conocido gente muy valiosa y gente muy repelente. Son buenos amigos, en serio.

-Eres un buen juez de carácter, eso siempre te lo he dicho, y tu padre un amarguetas. -Gustave se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana. -Yo los habría metido a esta casa solo para ver la reacción de asco de Gabriel, pero tienes tu punto. ¡No se diga más!

-¿Me dejarás prestarle el departamento?

-Con la condición de que dejen todo limpio y que puedan aguantarse hasta unos días más. -Gustave lo miró por encima del hombro. -El lugar está en obras, pero debería estar todo listo el próximo viernes a más tardar: iba a ponerlo de nuevo en arriendo, pero supongo que esto toma precedencia.

Adrien dio un brinco y tras dos zancadas le dio un enorme abrazo a Gustave. Este le acarició la cabeza enternecido: sin duda era importante para su sobrino prestar el departamento y se notaba que era por una buena causa. ¡Curioso! Adrien no le había mentido mucho, puede que haya dejado caer una mentirilla por aquí y por allá, pero en esencia había sido más que honesto, lo suficiente como para no hacerlo sospechar. Sí, accedería a esta petición de Adrien, no solo porque le permitía ayudar a dos personas que necesitaban el apoyo, sino también porque si Gabriel se llegaba a enterar de esto, moriría del coraje unas tres o cuatro veces.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-¡Pierde cuidado, muchacho! Si es importante para ti, lo es también para mí. -Le respondió el hombre. -Le diré a Antoine que se encargue de entregarles el departamento y de lo demás. Mándame los nombres de tus amigos para coordinar con el conserje y la administración del edificio que ellos vivirán ahí de momento, hasta que arreglen sus problemas. ¿Me dices que el chico es ciego?

-Sí, lo es.

-Bien, también se lo diré al administrador: servirá para que acondicionen los espacios para hacerlos más seguros. -Gustave suspiró. -De lo legal, me encargo yo.

Adrien estaba rojo, pero sonriente, y eso le causó mucha ternura a Gustave. De pronto, le recordó mucho a Emilie.

-Muy bien, queda arreglado eso. Ahora… -Gustave lo miró con mucha seriedad. -¿La pelea por qué fue? Que por algo te castigaron.

Adrien se llevó un buen susto. No esperaba que le preguntaran eso. Retrocedió un poco y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a un costado con el ceño fruncido.

-Un compañero fue muy brusco con una amiga. -Explicó muy escuetamente. -No me arrepiento.

-Define _brusco_.

-¡La trató pésimo! ¡Le dejó la muñeca moreteada y la jaloneó de su camiseta! -Exclamó Adrien indignado. -¡Así de la nada! Casi se la rasgó en el forcejeo.

**¡EPA!** Gustave hizo rápidos cálculos mentales. De pronto, la voz de la chica que lo había llamado para pedirle que se pusiera en contacto con Adrien comenzó a resonarle en la cabeza. Además, conocía a su sobrino y sabía que éste no se iría a los puños sin tener una razón de peso… y era propio de un D'Alençon, por mucho que llevara el apellido Agreste, de defender el honor de una chica.

De hecho, era tan común que los miembros de su familia, sin importar el género, se fueran a los golpes al menos una vez en la vida por su persona importante, que hasta ya era considerado una suerte de rito de pasaje. No se era un buen D'Alençon sino hasta que se defendía al amor de la vida.

Oooooh… entonces esa chica sí era la _lady_… ¡Mejor hacía algunas preguntas extra, que esto se ponía interesante!

-¿Una amiga del colegio?

-Sí. Una compañera. Se sienta detrás de mí en el salón.

-¿Esta compañerita tuya no será de casualidad mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?

-Sí... -Reconoció en seguida, pero adquiriendo una bonita tonalidad roja… y como el pobre era rubio, se le notó un montón.

-Ah. Ya veo… ¿es una amiga, así como tu novia?

Adrien lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y decididos, pero rojo como una brasa. Hinchó el pecho lleno de orgullo y no dudó ni un momento.

-No, no es mi novia. ¡Es _ma princesse,_ _ma lady_! Es el amor de mi vida. -Avergonzado y todo, dijo todo esto decidido y lleno de alegría. Tanta que Gustave hasta abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Encima lo dices seguro. ¡Rojo, pero seguro!

Adrien no le dijo nada, pero mantuvo su seguridad. Gustave tuvo una linda impresión y se lamentó que Emilie no estuviera aquí para ver a su muchacho con novia ya, y tan seguro, al punto que llegó a defenderla a golpes, arriesgando incluso un castigo. Ahora comprendía porqué Adrien no se arrepentía de haberse liado a piñas en el colegio. Eso lo llenó de orgullo.

-¿Ganaste?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Cómo quedó el otro?

-¡Peor!

-Bien. Hiciste bien al defenderla. -Le dijo con seguridad. -Eso sí, espero que sepas que los golpes no siempre son la solución, pero llegado el momento, un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer.

-Yo lo sé.

-Además, no sé los Agreste, pero defender a nuestra _lady_ es el modo de ser de un D'Alençon: si no somos capaces de defender con todo a quienes amamos, entonces no valemos la pena. -Añadió lleno de orgullo. -¡El honor de la familia estaba en juego! ¡Yo hubiera machacado a golpes al agresor!

-Gracias tío.

Gustave observó al muchacho. Adrien se pasaba la mano por la nuca, urgido porque sabía que su rostro tenía que estar igual que un semáforo. ¡Tan inocente que era! O no tanto, el chico parecía saber más del mundo de lo que dejaba entrever. Estaba grande y cada vez más maduro: era un buen muchacho y sabía que sería todo un caballero con su chica. Pero…

-¡Tiene novia el chiquillo! Jajajajaja. -Le dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos. -¿Cuándo la conozco?

-¡Ah, No sé! Déjame advertirle primero: no llevamos mucho tiempo… comenzamos a salir apenas la semana pasada.

-¡¿Y te castigaron esta?!

-¡Ugh, no me lo recuerdes!

-Ouch. Le mandaré flores en tu nombre.

-¡Tío!

-Flores dije. Ya me darás su dirección. -Afirmó severo, levantando la mano. Entonces lo miró burlón. -Adrien… ¿no me estarás pidiendo el departamento para _jugar a la casita_ con tu novia, verdad?

La cara de espanto que le puso Adrien fue de antología. Todo lo rojo que tenía el rostro cambió de sopetón a blanco en cosa de un segundo y se llevó la mano al pecho con violencia, como quien sujeta su corazón a causa de un infarto… aunque en verdad fue para sofocar la carcajada que Plagg casi suelta.

-**¡NO! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?!** -Farfulló indignado.

Gustave solo se rió a carcajadas.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: De las cosas que se entera Alya_**

_… erupcionó de pronto de la garganta de Alya y todos se voltearon a mirarla. Marinette del susto había pegado un brinco y alcanzó a ver a su amiga retrocediendo un par de pasos y señalándola con la mano. No, en primera instancia Alya no le había creído a Marinette cuando ésta le dijo que llevaba…_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bueno, ahí tienen a Gustave y un pequeño barniz de lo que ocurre en el futuro. Al menos lograron conseguirles un lugar donde quedarse a Louis y Emma en lo que resta de la misión. En fin. Me encuentro en proceso de cambiar el formato de los diálogos, así que puede que se me hayan escapado algunas comillas. Del mismo modo, estoy aprendiendo a usar los guiones, así que ténganme paciencia en lo que aprendo a usarlos. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡Gracias **CuentaOlvidada**! Me hace el día que esta lectura haya sido de tu agrado. Y espero que no te decepciones conforme avanzan los capítulos. Sobre Caline… también creo que deberían darle un poco más de tribuna, como personaje es muy interesante. Ten, una galleta, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Al tío Gustave no le faltan las ganas, créeme, pero bueno. ¡Paciencia **Manu**! Que esto sigue avanzando. Ten, una galleta, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡OOOOOH SÍ! LOS CALLADOS SON LOS PEORES,** **Randa**. Y Adrien es el primerito de la fila, que no en balde es el portador de la destrucción. Félix es un bribón adorable, pero Adrien… demasiado , una galleta, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Pues… sí, en un par de días pasó de todo **Shion**. Me alegra que el tío Gustave te haya caído bien: es un desgraciado adorable, moría por presentarlo en sociedad**. **Ten, una galleta, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	17. Cap 16: De las cosas que se entera Alya

_Alya se lleva una sorpresa mayúscula cuando Marinette recuerda que debe contarle algo importante. En el futuro, las cosas están un poco complicadas, pero tal parece ser la norma. A todo esto, Emma comenzó a ir a clases… y ya está metida en líos. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS! **… Creo que a estas alturas todos deberían ir al último fic de Abby L., pero en el caso que no se hayan dado una vuelta por ahí, los insto a todos a echarle un ojo a _El Muro que nos Separa_. La chica escribe genial, eso hay que decirlo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 16: ****De las cosas que se entera Alya**

**Calles de París. Año 2015**

_Varios días después. Lunes, 7:56 am._

-¡Marinette! ¡No Te Vayas Sin Desayunar!

Sabine alcanzó a sujetar a su hija del brazo y le puso una bolsita de papel en las manos, que contenía algo de bollería fresca, recién horneada. La chica se sonrojó con furia y abrazó a su mamá con entusiasmo.

-¡Perdón _Maman_! Es que llevo prisa y…

-¡Respira! -Exclamó Sabine dándole palmaditas a su hija en la cara. -¡Ni que hubieras dejado de verlo un mes! -Añadió con una enternecida sonrisa. Sabía bien que su niña estaba ansiosa por ver a su novio por fin después de una semana de castigo. -Ya vete: come eso y estudia mucho.

Sabine le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y la dejó ir. Marinette, con muchísima alegría, giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a correr hasta el colegio a todo lo que le dieran los pies. No digamos que no había visto a Adrien en toda la semana, pero su entusiasmo era como si no lo hubiera hecho. Ni bien atravesó la puerta de la panadería y avanzó algunos metros, se encontró de narices con Alya, quien, como todas las mañanas, había pasado por ella.

-¡Marinette, chica! ¿Ya nos vaAAAA**AAAAMO**S…? ¡Espérate, Marinette!

**-¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER! ¡VAMOS!**

-¡CaaaaaA**AAAAAA**Aaaaaaalm**aaaa**aa!

Debería ser ilegal estar tan feliz un lunes por la mañana, pero eso a Marinette no podía importarle menos. Ese día por fin Adrien volvía a clases y su castigo terminaba: ¡podría verlo todo el día! Podría conversar, estar con él, reírse a carcajadas, tomarlo de la mano y simplemente admirarlo. ¡Hasta que se cansara! Sin duda estaría más tranquila teniéndolo a él en clases.

O sea, no era que no lo hubiera visto, insisto. Ladybug había ido todas las noches a verlo, excepto el sábado pasado, en que ambos habían coincidido en el departamento en donde Louis y Emma iban a alojar de momento.

-¡Respira un poco, mujer! El colegio no se va a mover de donde está… -Alya estaba muy divertida por la actitud de su amiga.

-¡Pero Adrien puede haber llegado ya! Quiero verlo, preguntarle todo. ¡Necesito… ver si se le borró el ojo morado!

El pasado viernes había sido de locos. En principio el departamento no estuvo listo a la hora acordada y los contratistas dijeron que tenían para una semana más. Sin embargo Antoine Foissard decidió usar la artillería pesada (comentó que cobraría las multas por día de retraso) y mágicamente el lugar estuvo listo a eso de las 22 horas. Demasiado tarde para hacer la entrega del lugar a sus nuevos inquilinos. Al día siguiente se quiso hacer la entrega temprano por la mañana, pero surgieron mil imprevistos. Cuando por fin gestionaron la entrega de las llaves a Louis y Emma por parte de Antoine, eran pasadas las 16 horas y el día había transcurrido entre sinfín de malabares que involucraron llamadas telefónicas, incordios varios y alguna que otra amenaza entre Nathalie y Antoine.

Pero finalmente esa noche los dos viajeros del tiempo habían dormido en camas cómodas, bajo techo y protegidos del frío.

Eso la tranquilizaba como no tienen idea. Marinette no se había dado cuenta que incluso había estado durmiendo mal y como aguantando la respiración. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a sus hijos instalados y seguros esa noche.

Si todo salía de acuerdo con el plan, Adrien y Marinette verían a sus hijos después del colegio… Y hablando… entre tanta carrera habían llegado a los pies del edificio. Varios alumnos entraban a paso remolón y ella era la única que iba con un entusiasmo capaz de mover al mundo. Soltó a Alya y dio saltitos felices.

-En serio Marinette, ¡Eres Todo Un Caso De Estudio! -Exclamó Alya. -Me da ternura verte así, pero tú me ocultas algo. -Comentó a modo de broma, poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

Marinette, quien había comenzado a subir los escalones de dos en dos llena de entusiasmo, se detuvo a medio camino como aplacada por lo que Alya le dijo. ¡Cierto! Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Con los nervios y todo lo que le había pasado las últimas semanas, había olvidado de contarle a Alya que ella y Adrien… pues… eran algo.

**¡AY QUE HORROR! **¿Qué clase de amiga era? Marinette se llevó las manos a las mejillas y se las estiró de frustración. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan despistada?! Alya era su mejor amiga del mundo mundial y allá iba ella y olvidaba contarle un detalle tan importante para su vida como el hecho que por fin estaba saliendo con el amor de su vida. ¡No le había contado nada a Alya! Uno de sus principales apoyos y fan número uno del ship Adrinette…

Obvio: no tenía que contarle la parte en que tendría tres hijos: Hugo, Louis y Emma, una casa y un hámster llamado…

-¿Le has dicho a tu terapista que estás teniendo cambios de humor muy violentos? -Bromeó Alya alcanzándola al tope de los escalones. -Venías con una energía que te llevabas al mundo por delante y a media escalera tu ánimo cayó por los suelos.

-Alya… tienes razón. Hay algo que no te he contado. -Marinette suspiró apenada. -Pasaron muchas cosas, me distraje y me estresé como no tienes idea y no fue mi intención… yo, ¡es que se me apilaron mil cosas encima y todo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza!

-¿Acaso estás saliendo con Adrien y no me habías dicho nada?

-Sí. Hace dos semanas.

Alya miró a Marinette sorprendida unos segundos, pero pronto se largó a reír de buena gana.

-¡Ah sí, Claro! ¡Y no me habías dicho nada! ¡Te lo voy a creer! -Pese a la confesión de su amiga, Alya no le había creído nada. -Apenas eres capaz de hablarle y el último tiempo solo gritabas como banshee cuando él se te cruzaba. ¡Te conozco! Con las vueltas que te das, ¡no tienes ni media chance de decirle tus sentimientos a Adrien!

Y lo decía con mucho cariño, conste, pero Marinette no la escuchó. De pronto se había quedado como hipnotizada mirando a la calle al objeto de su afecto, con los ojitos llenos de ilusión y corazones. El mercedes conducido por el Gorila comenzaba a alejarse del colegio y Adrien la buscaba con la mirada y al ubicarla, la saludó con la mano, lanzándole incluso un beso. Nino estaba con él: por lo visto se habían reunido antes.

-En serio Bro, ¿me estás diciendo que comenzaste a salir con Marinette? ¡¿Hace dos semanas?! ¡¿Tú?! -Nino, quien no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, continuó. -¿De qué me perdí, Bro?

-Pues… -Adrien se sonrojó un poco y se rascó la nuca. ¿De qué se había perdido Nino? Pues esa era una larga historia que no necesitaba saber completamente. -Simplemente puse más atención, eso es todo… También descubrí muchas cosas que ya sentía por Marinette y las cosas se dieron, así de simple… Lo que me dijiste ese día en el bus me hizo abrir los ojos.

-¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¡Bro! Es importante: ¡Tú y Marinette son mis mejores amigos!

-Creí que te enojarías…

-¿Enojarme yo? -Nino bufó impaciente, pero sonrió en seguida. -Si lo dices por ese enamoramiento que creí tener por Marinette, olvídalo: no hay rencores. Es Alya el amor de mi…

-**¡AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAAH!**

Aquél grito estridente erupcionó de pronto de la garganta de Alya y todos se voltearon a mirarla. Marinette del susto había pegado un brinco y alcanzó a ver a su amiga retrocediendo un par de pasos y señalándola con la mano. No, en primera instancia Alya no le había creído a Marinette cuando ésta le dijo que llevaba dos semanas saliendo con Adrien, ¿cómo podía creerle? Sabía que eventualmente eso ocurriría, pero ¿así de sopetón y que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta? Y créanme que habría seguido incrédula de las palabras de su amiga si no la hubiera visto mirando a Adrien de aquella manera. Hizo rápidos cálculos mentales, asoció situaciones y muchas cosas hicieron sentido… no pudo evitar chillar de la manera que lo hizo y…

-¡Alya! -Exclamó Marinette asustada.

¿Y cómo no? Si su amiga se desmayó de la impresión. Marinette la alcanzó a sujetar a media y evitó que se diera un porrazo muy feo. Nino se apresuró en subir a zancadas las escaleras seguido por Adrien, sin tardarse en llegar junto a su chica, quien estaba en el suelo cuán larga era. Marinette estaba agachada junto a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y dándole palmaditas en las mejillas. Varios curiosos las rodeaban, pero al menos algunos les daban espacio. Alguien corrió en busca de algún profesor.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! -Preguntó Nino alarmado, tomando la mano de Alya, quien estaba completamente inconsciente.

-¡No sé! De pronto se puso a chillar y se desmayó. -Lloriqueó Marinette. Adrien, agachado junto a su chica, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-¡Uy! Pues parece que la mataste de la impresión. -Dijo de pronto una nueva voz. -Deberías darle las noticias con más suavidad.

Todos se voltearon a mirar. Emma estaba allí de pie, así casual, con las manos en las caderas y con la expresión de no haber roto nunca un huevo en la vida. Adrien y Marinette intercambiaron miradas: por lo visto las cosas se iban a tornar interesantes ese día.

* * *

**Place du ****Vosges. París, Año 2052**

_11:45 de la mañana._

Se detuvo de golpe y se parapetó detrás de una pared, tratando de no respirar más fuerte de lo normal. La carrera que acababa de pegarse se lo ponía difícil, por lo que le costó mucho dominarse. No podía demorarse, una pausa como ésta bien podría ponerla en muchos problemas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Maeve se llevó la mano al cinto, sujetando la empuñadura de uno de sus puñales y con cuidado comenzó a asomarse para ver hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Nada. No había moros en la costa.

Entrecerró los ojos y tomó aire. Echó a correr y pronto estuvo al otro lado de la calle y nuevamente se refugió tras las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una panadería. Esta vez, en vez de solo mirar a la calle, también miró hacia el interior del edificio… o lo que quedaba de él, en todo caso.

Esta zona era el blanco frecuente de los berrinches de Lila. Por alguna razón solía ensañarse y se desquitaba con todo lo que había allí. Todavía había ciudadanos viviendo en la superficie de París, ya estuviesen infectados por akumas, fueran civiles temerosos o gente de la peor calaña, aún daban vueltas por la ciudad. Solo quienes se habían unido a la _Resistance _de forma activa vivían bajo tierra, en las catacumbas. Se contaban por unos pocos miles y cada vez disminuían más, pero por precarias que fueran las condiciones, todos buscaban un lugar donde vivir y como ganarse la vida como fuese, si Lila así lo permitía.

Esa bruja tenía un temperamento muy mercurial. El que ella estuviera en la cima del poder sencillamente no le hacía ningún favor a los parisinos, que solo querían recuperar su ciudad y su país.

Esta contingencia les había enseñado a los habitantes de la ciudad a andar ligeros y no apegarse mucho a los lugares. Se trasladaban constantemente y ocupaban diferentes locaciones, dependiendo de su estatus: los civiles ocupaban cualquier edificio vacío, al igual que los akumatizados, aunque esos solían concentrarse cerca de la Alcaldía de París, el edificio que la Strega había adoptado como hogar, terrenos baldíos o ruinas cercanas. Aquellos que pertenecían a la _Resistance_ se refugiaban y vivían en las Catacumbas, a donde por alguna razón no podían entrar ni los akumatizados ni la Strega. Eso sí, todos, **todos** compartían en común que **nadie** quería vivir en los alrededores de la antigua _Place du Vosges_.

-Tengo que preguntarle a alguien a qué se debe eso. -Murmuró la chica para sí.

Maeve tomó aire: no se atrevió a adentrarse en aquella panadería. Retrocedió y con cautela escudriñó la calle, observando con especial interés en dirección de la _Ille de la Cité_, en donde alguna vez se alzara orgullosa la catedral de _Notre Dame_. ¡Bien! Ya estaba más cerca. Con ánimo renovado, echó a correr.

-**¡¿DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?!**

Entonces comenzaron a llover escombros. Maeve retrocedió con las justas y volvió a refugiarse en la panadería, pero sabía que pronto tendría que salir de ahí, sino no quería terminar víctima de algún derrumbe. Aprovechó las ruinas a su favor y salió por un boquete en la pared contrario a la puerta de entrada, y se puso a correr como loca en otra dirección a la que iba, de regreso a la _Place du Vosges_. ¡Maldición! ¡No podía alejarse de la _Ille de la Cité_! Tenía cosas que hacer y en serio…

-¿En serio creíste que te escaparías de mí, chiquilla?

Chris Lahiffe, quien en su forma akumatizada se hacía llamar Barbazul, se dejó caer desde el aire sobre ella y la sujetó del cabello, sacudiéndola con saña. Maeve no perdió tiempo y usando uno de sus puñales, lo sacó de su empuñadura y atacó con destreza, logrando herir a su enemigo.

-**¡NO ME TOQUES, CAPÓN!**

-**¡AAAAARGH!**

El puñal hizo un profundo corte en su brazo y en su cara, provocándole suficiente dolor como para la soltara. Maeve se alejó unos metros para ganar terreno, ¡todo lo que pudiese la verdad!: No huiría de Barbazul, no sin ayuda, y este no cesaría en su afán de darle caza. No tenía otra opción más que enfrentarlo. Sacó del cinto su segundo puñal y se dispuso a defender terreno.

-Eso fue una mala idea, guapa. -Barbazul se puso de pie y la enfrentó con una sonrisa burlona, relamiéndose los labios. El daño provocado por los puñales de la mujer se regeneró en cosa de segundos. -¡Ni siquiera me dolió!

-¿En serio? Porque chillaste como niñito, **capón**. ¡Cómo para subirlo a Youtube!

-¡No te daré esa oportunidad!

Barbazul se abalanzó sobre ella con golpes y patadas. Maeve sostuvo su terreno, tratando de ganar tiempo o algo. Tenía sus ojos fijos en su enemigo, que no le daba respiro con sus ataques. La escocesa apretó la mandíbula y se concentró en su enemigo. De todos los akumatizados, Barbazul era el único que nunca había sido liberado de la influencia de su akuma. Maeve afiló la mirada. ¡Sabía que él llevaba consigo el objeto akumatizado! ¡¿pero dónde lo tenía?! Si tan solo pudiera encontrarlo y destruirlo su vida sería más fácil…

… ciertamente no iba a purificar al akuma, pero al menos Chris perdería sus poderes que lo hacían ser Barbazul y bien que podía lidiar mejor con un infectado que con un akumatizado. Sobre todo porque Lila no estaba en París y no podría ayudar a Chris.

-¿Qué te pasa, Maeve? ¿Estás cansada, _mi vida_?

-¿De ti? No lo dudes. -Maeve bufó de rabia y le plantó un rodillazo a Barbazul, que bloqueó sin ningún problema, sujetándole la pierna.

-Imagina todo lo que podríamos hacer juntos, si cedieras un poquito, _mi vida_. -Le sonrió Barbazul burlón. Maeve tuvo ganas de vomitar.

-¡No soy _tu vida_, pervertido! -Exclamó vehemente antes de escupirlo a la cara, consiguiendo que la soltase, pero enojándolo al mismo tiempo.

**-¡MUERE!**

El akuma se le lanzó encima con viciosa violencia. Maeve asestó algunos golpes e incluso logró apuñalar a Barbazul de lleno en el abdomen, pero este le dio un puñetazo en la cara que la botó al suelo varios metros. La chica no se quedó quieta: sabía perfectamente que uno de los poderes especiales de Barbazul era regenerar su salud, por lo que se levantó y echó a correr… Sabía que Chris ya había perdido la paciencia y pronto comenzaría a usar su otro poder.

Y así fue. Usando telekinesia, Barbazul levantó grandes trozos de escombros por los aires y comenzó a lanzárselos a Maeve, quien debió tener especial cuidado en esquivarlos como mejor podía mientras huía y trataba de encontrar refugio. Y en esas maniobras tuvo algún éxito, pero pronto cayó de bruces

Barbazul, en vez de aplastarla, se le acercó peligroso y con otras intenciones distintas de matarla.

-¡Así te quería tener! ¡En el suelo y a mis…! -Una piedra lo golpeó en toda la nariz, la que sujetó acorde a las circunstancias. -¡**AAAARGH**!

-¡Ya Te Quisieras Tener A Una Mujer A Tus Pies! -Exclamó Maeve levantándose. Sonrió burlona. -¿La Strega no te deja ser dominante acaso?

-Jejejejejeje, ¿crees que eso me va a desconcentrar? Mi querida Lila puede hacer conmigo lo que le plazca… Ella me da poder. Entre otras cosas. -Añadió con voz lasciva. -Hmmm. Ahora que lo pienso, No veo al gato cerca. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-Está ocupado. -Maeve se mordió la lengua. ¡Mejor se andaba con cuidado! -No necesito al gato.

**-¡PERO YO SÍ!** -Con renovados bríos, Barbazul se le tiró encima dando golpes aún más viciosos que los anteriores y Maeve tuvo problemas para controlarlos. **-¡QUIERO VERLE LA CARA CUANDO SEPA QUE COLGUÉ TU PIEL DE LO QUE QUEDA DE LA TORRE EIFFEL! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL GATO?!**

Sí, con razón Lila y Chris eran pareja. ¡Tenían el mismo mercurial carácter! Pero Maeve no tenía tiempo para hacer bromas al respecto, ¡Tenía que sacarse a Barbazul de encima! ¡Se había puesto homicida e incluso ella estaba teniendo problemas para controlarlo! Si no hacía algo pronto, la iba a…

-**¡QUE ME DIGAS DONDE ESTÁ MATAGOT!**

**¡ZAS!**

Un zarpazo le cruzó toda la cara en ese momento, y no dejó de atacarlo con igual ferocidad. Barbazul cayó al suelo y se le vino encima el poder de un tigre, decidido a destruirlo. A duras penas huyó de ese ataque y dio un salto en el aire, aterrizando sobre un plinto vacío observando en que había cambiado la situación.

-Matagot está ocupado, pero esta gata grande puede ayudar, ¿no?

-¡Sable!

Maeve se ubicó junto a Sable en una actitud defensiva. Ahora tenía una oportunidad de salir de este embrollo: junto a ella, estaba Juleka Anciel, la portadora del miraculous del tigre, conocida en esa forma como Sable. Era una heroína muy difícil de manejar e impredecible. Era muy tranquila, pero eso se debía a que esperaba el momento justo para atacar, y cuando lo hacía, generalmente era un ataque contundente. Barbazul apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué? ¿Maeve no puede jugar sola?

-¿Y negarle la diversión a Sable? -Preguntó Maeve burlona.

-¡Es que lo estaban pasando tan bien que quise unirme a la fiesta! -Exclamó Sable.

-¡Esto ya no me divierte! **¡MUERAN LAS DOS!**

Barbazul agitó las manos y dio un golpe al aire, el cual se oyó como un disparo seco. En seguida se levantaron un centenar de escombros del suelo y flotaron hasta buena altura, antes de ser arrojados todos en dirección de las mujeres. Sable y Maeve se las vieron color de hormiga y a duras penas lograron esquivarlos y encontrar refugio entre las ruinas de un edificio.

Tras tres horribles minutos, finalmente hubo silencio. Maeve estaba hecha un ovillo detrás de una pared y protegía su cabeza. Sable estaba en una pose similar, pero fue la primera en asomarse a ver qué pasaba.

-Barbazul se fue. -Explicó escuetamente. -¡Eso fue fácil!

-Demasiado tal vez. -Gruñó Maeve. -Barbazul tiene que estar bajo órdenes. ¡Algo trama!

-O extraña a su fetiche. -Siseó Sable. La mujer sacudió su cabeza y se levantó, muy alerta a sus alrededores. -¡Menos mal que vine! ¿Estás bien, Mavs? -Le preguntó atenta, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la joven. Maeve asintió.

-Sacudida, golpeada, con el orgullo herido, pero bien. ¡Yerba mala nunca muere!-Afirmó Maeve mientras se tanteaba el cuerpo buscando heridas. -¡Mil perdones, Sable! Me atrasé un poco… debí correr más rápido.

-No te preocupes. Ya estás aquí. Vamos: todavía tenemos que llegar al embarcadero.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a correr, sirviéndose de todos los vericuetos y atajos que conocían. No podían demorarse ni quedarse en un sitio tan peligroso. Barbazul se había ido, pero quizás las observaba de lejos y se podía dejar caer sobre ellas en cualquier momento. Por eso tomaron la ruta más discreta que tenían a la mano.

-¿Consiguieron las medicinas? -Preguntó Maeve cuando se tomaron un descanso.

\- Muy pocas. Y las de Chloé… nada todavía.

**-DAMMIT!**

-Ya las conseguiremos: todavía no nos reunimos con nuestros contactos de Calais. Creo que trajeron algo de Inglaterra. ¡Quizás tenemos suerte!

-Eso espero, porque estamos bajos en suministros médicos. ¡Y madame Kutzberg lo está pasando muy mal!

-Lo sé, la he visto. ¡Y aun así la tienes peleando!

Maeve asintió tras el comentario de Sable. No se dijeron nada más, sino que reiniciaron la marcha, esta vez en silencio. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando por fin tuvieron a la vista el río Sena y el embarcadero oculto en donde el _Libertad_, la nave que capitaneaba madame Anarka, se hallaba atracada. El barco se veía lleno de actividad, pero esta se mantenía bajo control.

-¿Has tenido suerte con tu búsqueda, Mavs?

-Todavía no encuentro nada… Aunque no digamos que he podido buscar bien: el área está llena de infectados, que se akumatizan a la menor provocación… ¡Más me paso peleando con ellos que cavando el sitio!

-¿Y has sabido algo de Matagot y Emma?

-Bunnix dice que están bien.

Sable levantó ambas cejas. La respuesta de Maeve había sido demasiado breve. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Comprendía muy bien el motivo del enojo de la chica y empatizaba con ella. Si Marc le hubiera hecho algo parecido, también estaría muy molesta. ¿En qué estaba pensando Louis? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que esa actitud suya estaba lastimando horrores a Maeve? Se sopló el flequillo… no digamos que la chica tampoco se lo ponía fácil. Suspiró: estos dos tenían que sentarse a conversar y a fondo.

-Ojalá cumplan pronto su misión: como que necesitamos a Matagot aquí…

-Y a Tikki.

-¡Sobre todo a Tikki! -Sable le hizo una seña a Maeve. -Vamos, que no nos hacemos más jóvenes.

Maeve asintió. Salió en pos de Sable cuando esta echó a correr de nuevo, esta vez en dirección del Libertad.

Ya habría tiempo de pensar en Louis, de momento… tenía que cumplir un encargo.

* * *

**Colegio Françoise Dupont. París, Año 2015.**

_Más tarde ese día. 9:56 am._

Sin duda de que si de algo la clase estuvo pendiente, no fue necesariamente de la lección de aquél día. La noticia de que Alya había chillado fangirleramente hasta el desmayo por una razón solo conocida por ella no tardó en propagarse por todo el colegio y el motivo de tanta emoción en una chica tan compuesta, pero apasionada, como Alya, solo podía ser uno.

Fueron advertidos, vieron las señales y los cálculos llegaban todos a la misma solución. ¡Hasta Markov había dado el 99 % y fracción de que fuera tal!

¡Es que estaban ahí presentes! Primero Alya chillaba y se desmayaba, luego la llevaban entre todos a la enfermería (Bueno, Nino la cargó en volandas). La enfermera Lacroix echó a todo el personal no necesario de su dominio y al entrar al salón, Alix y Juleka juraban a pie juntillas que _cierto par_ había caminado de la mano. Durante la clase, era tan la atención que les daban a esos dos, que por momentos Marinette casi se levantó de su asiento para proclamar en voz alta y clara lo que todos estaban a minutos de confirmar.

Sobra decir que tanto ella como Adrien no bajaron del rojo intenso. No, no decían nada sobre su relación todavía, estaban en clase, pero si esto ya era así ahora, no querían ni imaginar cuando las cosas se calmaran.

Media hora después Alya volvió a clase y se sentó en su lugar junto a Marinette. Trató de mantenerse calmada, pero su _fangirl_ interna seguía hiperkinética. Cada dos por tres miraba a su amiga con los ojos llenos de ilusión y las mejillas hinchadas, apenas conteniendo las ganas de gritar de nuevo. ¡Oh, esa mirada era peligrosa! Se notaba que estaba **FELIZ** por la noticia, pero al mismo tiempo Marinette supo que sería víctima de un largo e intenso interrogatorio del que no podría escapar, así se akumatizaran todos los ciudadanos de París o Ladybug decidiera revelar su identidad por medio del Ladyblog.

¿Por qué Alya no podía ser como Nino? Adrien había alcanzado a decirle que le había dicho a su compadre sobre ellos, pero a diferencia de Alya, el muchacho se lo estaba tomando con más calma, aunque cada tanto se volteaba y le sonreía como diciéndole "_¡Ya lo sé todo!_"

-¿Falta mucho para el recreo? -Rezongó Marinette.

-Ya en cualquier momento. -Le dijo Alya con una sonrisa.

Es que las miradas se estaban tornando muy incómodas. De todas ellas, las más suaves eran las que le dedicaban Iván y Mylene, pero las más preocupantes eran las de Chloé, que tenía los ojos encendidos de rabia, y las de Lila, pero ella se notaba más psicópata.

**¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

¡Ah! ¡Por fin dieron las 10 de la mañana y con ello el primer recreo del día! El profesor a cargo los despachó, recordándoles las últimas tareas, pero el estudiantado no hizo mucho esfuerzo por salir. Como que se quedó rezagado, tal como si de pronto hubiera encontrado algo que hacer o decidido que hacía mucho sol afuera. No querían salir, querían enterarse del chisme. Marinette no pudo hacer ni el amago de ponerse de pie: Alya la obligó a sentarse.

-¡Alya!

-¡Quieta aquí y me repites todo! ¡Mi corazón es incapaz de tanto suspenso! ¿Te escuché bien? ¿Estás saliendo con…?

-¿Conmigo? Hace dos semanas. -Respondió de pronto Adrien, sentándose junto a Marinette de improviso.

Marinette se giró como impulsada por un resorte y abrazó a su chico. Alya perdió de nuevo los colores, por lo que Nino se ubicó detrás de ella por si acaso.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Alya! Te iba a decir, pero las cosas se pusieron muy locas… -Le dijo Marinette, tratando de sonar acongojada. Nótese que Adrien la sujetó por la cintura así casual. Alya tomó aire, giró sobre su eje y sujetó a su novio por las ropas.

**-¡¿TÚ SABÍAS?! ¡OH, LA TRAICIÓN!**

-¡Me acabo de enterar ahora! -Exclamó Nino divertido, levantando las manos en señal de paz.

-¿Por Qué No Habían Dicho Nada? -Quiso saber Alya, volviéndose hacia la nueva pareja.

Todos en el salón prestaban mucha, mucha atención. Algunos hacían apuestas.

-¡Se nos pasó! Entiende, Alya, ¡Pasaron muchas cosas la semana pasada! -Se apresuró en decir Adrien.

-No tuvimos mucho tiempo ni para pensar. -Marinette tragó saliva. -¿Crees que me gustó no verlo una semana completa?

Adrien sonrió burlón y en complicidad, le dio un apretoncito en la cadera. Eso era una vil mentira y ambos lo sabían: se vieron todos los días, aunque de forma clandestina como Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Eso explica porqué te sulfuraste tanto con Kim, al punto de darle golpes. -Dijo Nino con relajo. ¡Uy! Estaba muy contento por su compadre y Marinette. De verdad, esta noticia le había hecho la semana entera y eso que apenas era lunes.

-¡Ay, no me lo recuerdes! -Gimió Marinette, tapándose de la cara.

La chica iba a añadir algo más, pero Adrien le llamó la atención por algo y al voltearse a verlo, la tomó por las mejillas y la besó en los labios. Alya exclamó de sorpresa, se puso de pie y cayó sentada en su puesto casi en seguida, echándose aire con las manos. ¡Casi lloraba de la emoción! Los demás en el salón, recuerden que estaba prácticamente lleno, también hizo notoria su alegría y vitorearon con los brazos en alto. **¡AL FIN!** Sorprendidos, giraron para ver a los demás.

Rose mordía su pañuelo y casi que lloraba. Juleka les mostraba el pulgar arriba, Alix, muy a su pesar, daba saltitos alegres en su sitio, cual conejo emocionado; Iván y Mylene se abrazaban enamorados, y Nathaniel rápidamente dibujaba el momento para la posteridad. Max sonreía y Markov a su lado sacaba cálculos varios. Sabrina se tapaba la boca, con los ojos muy abiertos… Chloé hervía de rabia, Lila… tenía una expresión ilegible y la mirada fija en Marinette.

**-¡¿QUÉ HACES BESANDO A LA PANADERA?!** -Explotó Chloé con una intensidad digna de telenovela, al más puro estilo de Soraya Montenegro, agitando los puños y dando pisotones hasta ellos, con toda la intensión de poner distancia entre los dos. **-¡ADRIEN ES MÍO!**

Marinette suspiró cansada. ¡Esto ya se veía venir! Se recargó en el hombro de Adrien al mismo tiempo que este la rodeaba con el brazo y miró aburrida a Chloé como venía hecha una furia. Igual le dio penita, pobre. Miró de reojo hacia Nathaniel, quien más concentrado estaba en su dibujo que en prestarle atención a la hija del alcalde. ¿En serio esos dos se habían casado en el futuro? ¿Qué acaso se habían emborrachado y terminado juntos? Iván entonces se interpuso y la detuvo nada más con su presencia.

-¡Cálmate, Chloé! -Le dijo el gigante.

**-¡¿QUÉ ME CALME?! ¡ESTA PANADERA ENGATUSÓ A…!**

-¡A mi no me engatusó nadie! Solito me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por Marinette. -Protestó Adrien sin moverse de su sitio.

-¡PERO IBAS A SER MI NOVIO!

\- ¡No pasó! ¡Solo eres mi más querida amiga de la infancia! -Le dijo Adrien con toda sinceridad. -Nunca iba a pasar nada… Te sigo queriendo de esa manera.

-¡Friendzone! -Exclamó Alix. -¡Directo al vórtice de Snape!

Chloé retrocedió como si le hubieran dado un baldazo de agua helada en la cara y con una impresión demasiado tragicómica. Marinette se incorporó un poco más.

-Esto nunca fue una competencia… Chloé… en serio, lo lamento mucho, pero… -Marinette miró a Adrien y le sonrió. -Este minino ya es mío, y no pienso renunciar a él.

-¡Hey! ¡Tu solo me quieres por mi cuerpo! Me siento usado. -Bromeó el chico de buena gana. Marinette se echó a reír.

-¡Nosotros ya sabíamos! -Exclamó de pronto Mylene, quien se abrió paso para darles un abrazo. -Iván y yo los vimos el viernes antes de la pelea con Kim.

-Fuimos por un helado con André y ustedes se estaban alejando. -Explicó Iván. -¡Estamos en serio muy contentos por ustedes dos!

Esto tomó a Adrien y Marinette por sorpresa, y parpadearon acorde. Fue entonces cuando notaron que estaban rodeados por sus compañeros. Alya seguida sentada en su lugar, con lagrimones en los ojos y haciendo pucheritos de emoción, sin poder encontrar las palabras para expresar su alegría. Nino se abrió paso, se metió entre Marinette y Adrien y rodeó a su compadre del brazo.

-¡Esto merece una celebración! -Exclamó con entusiasmo. -¡Hay que celebrar esto por todo lo alto…!

**-¡FIESTA EN MI CASA! **-Exclamó Juleka con alegría.

Por cierto, la chica también se había enterado de antes del idilio entre Marinette y Adrien, por boca de su hermano, pero prefirió no decir nada. En algún momento de la semana anterior, Luka se había acercado a ella a conversar, contándole que había hablado con Marinette y ella había resuelto seguir su corazón… y que su felicidad le importaba demasiado como para arruinársela con su disgusto. Ya habría otras chicas en su vida… y si Marinette y Adrien llegaban a tener hijos, se consideraría compensado si lo hacían padrino de alguno. Por eso no temió ofrecer su casa para la fiesta. Todos alzaron la mano contentos.

-¡Llevábamos mucho tiempo esperando esto! -Exclamó Rose. -¡Espérense que se lo cuente al príncipe Alí!

-¡Esperen un momento! ¿En serio piensan avalar todo esto? ¡Es solo la **panadera**! -Lloriqueó Chloé.

-Como que no necesitan nuestro permiso, Chloé. -Dijo Rose de pronto.

-¿Ustedes dos están felices? -Les preguntó Iván.

Por toda respuesta, los novios sonrieron y se besaron. Todos suspiraron con un notorio _Aww_. ¡Era mil veces mejor que la vez que estos dos se quedaron dormidos en el tren a Londres! Chloé estaba a punto de llorar de la frustración, pero en el fondo, bien en el fondo, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Mejor comenzaba a lidiar con eso y a seguir con su vida.

**-¡AAAARGH! ¡RIDÍCULO, TOTALMENTE RIDÍCULO!**

-Ciertamente.

Lila, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio y alejada, se acercó a la pareja con los ojos llenos de ira fría. El resto de la clase se sorprendió, pues nunca habían visto una faceta así de la italiana. Le abrieron paso y le permitieron llegar hasta los dos. Alya, quien había reaccionado al veneno que irradiaba Lila, se giró a verla, pero optó por observar primero. Y lo que vio la hizo aguantar la respiración.

Es que la reacción de la pareja fue extraña. Se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos, Adrien se puso por delante de Marinette, quien sujetaba su mochila como preparándose para dar un golpe con ella en defensa personal. ¿Qué? Eso no era normal… Alya se puso alerta. Otro que se dio cuenta fue Iván, quien aguantó la respiración. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Cómo lamento, Adrien, tu mal gusto! -Le dijo Lila deteniéndose justo frente a él. -¿Tu papá sabe que estás de novio con una _cualquiera_ como la _china esta_? -Preguntó refiriéndose despectivamente a Marinette.

-¡Sí sabe y no le digas así!

-Lila, esto no te concierne. ¡Sigue con tu vida y ya! -Le dijo Marinette, muy seria… y quizás algo asustada.

-¡Claro que me concierne! Le prometí al _tío_ Gabriel que mantendría a Adrien lejos de las malas influencias. ¡Solo eres una **zorra** aprovechada y…!

-¡Te lo advierto, Lila! -Gruñó Adrien.

-¿O qué? ¿También me vas a pegar, Adrien? Te recuerdo que estás saliendo de un…

-Él no te pegará, pero yo no tengo problemas.

El clima ya era tenso de por sí. Toda la clase había pasado de estar muy enternecida con la noticia que les habían dado sus compañeros, a ver con alarma aquella actitud de Lila y como la agresividad parecía estar escalando conforme pasaban los minutos. Entonces apareció esa nueva chica, que parecía ser mayor que ellos, quien ni dudó en plantarse delante de Lila y hacerla retroceder a empujones. Emma se puso las manos en las caderas.

-¿Dónde prefieres que te arregle la nariz? ¿Afuera o aquí mismo? -Preguntó agresiva, tronándose los nudillos.

Lila abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Esto no era parte del plan! ¡La loca otra vez! ¿Quién era esta chica? Tercera vez que la veía y ya había decidido que la intimidaba un montón. Miró a su alrededor como buscando ayuda en sus demás compañeros y… y entonces… se dio cuenta de algo que le heló la sangre. ¡Se parecía a Adrien! ¡¿Qué brujería…?! ¿Por qué se parecía a Adrien? ¡Ese parecido!

-¡¿Qué tanto me ves?! ¿Tengo algo en la p**a cara, _connasse_?!

Lila se mordió el labio. Esto se iba a poner serio.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: _**_**Gato malhumorado**_

_"… Para Ladybug no pasó desapercibido que en el lavaplatos de la cocina había una toalla con sangre, así como algunas manchas en el piso. Aguantó la respiración, notando un repentino apretón en el estómago. ¡Sangre! Esto ya no le gustaba nada. Dejó el bolso sobre el sofá y corrió al baño._

_-¡¿Por qué hay sangre en el…?! __-Ladybug se interrumpió a media frase cuando se metió al baño. __-¡Louis! ¿Qué te pasó? …"_

* * *

**Notas finales:** Del lado positivo, Alya se enteró por fin de la noticia, al igual que el resto del salón y vieron que Lila se está portando muy raro. También conocieron a Emma… de forma bastante espectacular, por lo visto. Dos cosas al final… Lila no solo se dio cuenta del parecido entre padre e hija, sino además que Adrien y Marinette parecen tenerle miedo… tanto como ella le teme a Emma. ¿Una confesión? Me costó sujetarla en este capítulo: insistía en querer caerle a golpes a Lila. No me malinterpreten, también quiero que le pegue, pero… no necesito que castiguen a Emma en su primer día de clases. O que ensuciara su ropa. A todo esto, ¿captaron la referencia? En fin. Me encuentro en proceso de cambiar el formato de los diálogos, así que puede que se me hayan escapado algunas comillas. Del mismo modo, estoy aprendiendo a usar los guiones, así que ténganme paciencia en lo que aprendo a usarlos. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**Manu**. Dije que no acepto encargos ni escribo lemons. ¿No has pensado en escribir algo tú?. Ten, una galleta, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Ooooh, escribir a Gustave es muy fácil, **CuentaOlvidada**, y sí, el tipo muere por darle una buena paliza a Gabriel. Me costó contenerlo, pero lo conseguí. Quizás en el futuro se lo permita. Ten, una galleta, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados, como Google Traductor o MedlinePLus en este caso. Debí haber puesto estas el capítulo pasado.

**Enfermedades autoinmunes: **Un trastorno autoinmunitario ocurre cuando el sistema inmunitario, ya saben, el que se supone que nos protege contra enfermedades varias, ataca y destruye tejido corporal sano por error. Hay más de 80 tipos diferentes de trastornos autoinmunitarios.

No se conocen las causas. Estas enfermedades tienden a ser hereditarias y pueden aparecer en cualquier momento de nuestras vidas. Por norma general, las mujeres presentan un mayor riesgo de sufrir enfermedades autoinmunes que los hombres.

Existen más de 80 tipos de estas enfermedades y algunas tienen síntomas similares. Esto dificulta que su médico sepa si usted realmente padece de uno de estos trastornos y, en caso de padecerlo, de cuál de ellos se trata. Obtener un diagnóstico puede resultar frustrante y estresante. En muchos casos, los primeros síntomas son fatiga, dolores musculares y fiebre más bien baja. Pero el síntoma clásico de una enfermedad autoinmune es la inflamación, que puede causar enrojecimiento, acaloramiento, dolor e hinchazón.

Hay algunas dolencias que son más serias que otras. Asimismo, las enfermedades también pueden hacerse más agudas, o sea que tiene momentos en las que empeoran pero pueden también tener remisiones que es cuando los síntomas mejoran o desaparecen. El tratamiento depende de la enfermedad, pero en la mayoría de los casos, lo importante es hacerle caso al médico tanto con el consumo de medicinas como en seguir los tratamientos.

**Ille de la Cité:** (o _Isla del Asentamiento_) se encuentra en medio del río Sena, en el corazón de la ciudad de París, Francia. Es considerada como el antiguo centro de la ciudad de París. Está situada en los actuales distritos I y IV. Gui de Bazoches la evocaba en 1190 como _la cabeza, el corazón y la médula de París_. Su superficie es de aproximadamente 22,5 ha.

Tres edificaciones de la época medieval permanecen aún sobre la isla de la Cité: La Catedral Notre Dame de París, La Sainte Chapelle (1245) y La Conciergerie.

Otros monumentos que se encuentran también ahí son el Puente Nuevo, inaugurado en el siglo XVII, la prefectura de policía de París, el Palacio de justicia de París, el _Hôtel Dieu_, hospital más antiguo de la ciudad (no el palacio o edificio que lo alberga, que data de los años de reforma urbana del Barón Haussmann), el Tribunal de comercio de París y el Memorial de los Mártires de la Deportación.

La isla posee diversos puntos de interés: las plazas del _Vert-Galant_ (ubicada en la punta oeste), _Juan XXII_I (justo al este de Notre-Dame) y _Dauphine_ (detrás del Palacio de Justicia), y el mercado de flores de la ciudad, que se ubica entre el Tribunal de Comercio y el _Hôtel Dieu_.

**Catedral de Notre Dame:** Es una catedral de culto católico, cuya construcción comenzó en 1163 y concluyó (más o menos) en 1260. Si bien el edificio es propiedad del Estado francés (no de la Iglesia), se permite su uso para fines religioso. Es sede de la archidiócesis de París, la capital de Francia y está dedicada a la Virgen María. Es uno de los monumentos más populares de la capital francesa.

Se trata de uno de los edificios más señeros y antiguos de cuantos se construyeron en estilo gótico. El uso innovador de la bóveda de crucería y del arbotante, los enormes y coloridos rosetones y el naturalismo y la abundancia de decoración escultórica lo diferencian de la arquitectura románica.

Y sí, se quemó en abril de 2019. Si bien el asunto está bajo investigación, se cree que se trató de un descuido durante los trabajos de restauración.

**Calais: **es una ciudad y comuna francesa situada en el departamento del Paso de Calais (del cual es una subprefectura y la ciudad más poblada), de la región de Alta Francia.

La población de la ciudad, según el censo de 2013 era de 72 520 habitantes, aunque la totalidad del área metropolitana tiene 126 774 habitantes.

Situada sobre el estrecho que separa el canal de la Mancha del mar del Norte, a 20 km del cabo Gris-Nez que es el lugar francés más próximo de Inglaterra (30 km), la ciudad es conocida por su puerto de pasajeros (el más importante de Francia) con sus barcos hacia Inglaterra y el Eurotúnel.

Los habitantes se llaman _Calaisiens_.


	18. Cap 17: Gato Malhumorado

_La presencia de Emma provoca muchas dudas y Adrien tiene mucho que explicar al respecto. Lila, por su parte, pasa un susto al ver algo de la verdadera personalidad de Alil Issor, quien, por otro lado, comienza a sospechar que le mintieron. Y todavía está el asunto de Wayhem… ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Creo que a estas alturas todos deberían ir al último fic de Abby L., pero en el caso que no se hayan dado una vuelta por ahí, los insto a todos a echarle un ojo a _El Muro que nos Separa_. La chica escribe genial, eso hay que decirlo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 17: Gato Malhumorado**

**Colegio Françoise Dupont. París.**

_Lunes. 10:10 hrs._

Las cosas habían cambiado muy rápido. De pronto ella tenía el control del juego y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esta rubia desabrida le desbarataba todo e iba bien en serio. ¡¿Quién se supone que se creía que era?! ¡¿Qué tanto le importaba?! ¿Y por qué se parecía tanto a Adrien? Con disimulo miró hacia la cintura de la chica: no parecía que llevase consigo sus cuchillos.

¡Qué Alivio!

-¡Te comió la lengua el gato! Exclamó Emma, dándole un nuevo empujón y avanzando hacia adelante, haciéndola retroceder. -¡Te hice una pregunta!

Los futuros padres de Emma no tuvieron que intercambiar miradas para ponerse de acuerdo. Veían a su hija más que dispuesta a lanzar varios golpes y por instinto no la querían cerca de Rossi. ¡Era hora de intervenir! Allí donde Marinette sujetó a su hija del brazo, Adrien se interpuso entre ella y Lila. Es que o las separaban ahora o en serio Emma comenzaría dar piñas.

-¡**EMMA**! ¡Qué sorpresa! No te esperaba ver por aquí. -La saludó Adrien de improviso.

-¡Pero si me viste a la entrada esta mañana!

-¡Justo estaba pensando en ti! ¡Te quería mostrar el colegio! -Exclamó Marinette comenzando a darle tirones hacia la salida. -¡Alya! ¡Ayúdame!

-¿A qué? -Preguntó la aludida. La bloguera parpadeó perpleja: ese lunes estaba muy raro.

-¡¿Qué Brujería Es Esta?! -Chloé se abrió paso a codazos y se plantó frente a Emma, empujando a Lila, Marinette y a Adrien al mismo tiempo. -¡¿Por qué te pareces a Adrien?!

Marinette aguantó la respiración y se tapó la boca: es que el parecido entre padre e hija era innegable y ciertamente difícil de ignorar. Lila prestó atención, como toda la clase, pero aprovechando al mismo tiempo para hacer una retirada estratégica. Emma meditó cuidadosamente su respuesta. Todos miraron entre ella y su padre, cada vez más asombrados del parecido, pues las diferencias eran mínimas. Trató de mantener un ojo en Lila, pero con la atención tan centrada en ella era un poco difícil.

-¡Es mi hija! -Reconoció de pronto Adrien muy solemne. -¿Qué no ven el parecido? -Preguntó mientras ponía si mejor sonrisa de catálogo.

Esto pareció sorprender a todos y más de alguno comenzó a creerlo, pero Marinette rezongó jalándose de las coletas. Emma se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos al cielo, tratando de aparentar rudeza, pero en el fondo estaba muy inquieta. ¿Y Rossi? ¡Argh!

-¡No puedo creer que se crean esa tontera! -Reclamó Marinette, agitando los brazos. -¡Ella es Emma D'Alençon! Prima materna de Adrien. La conocí el fin de semana.-Mintió con tanta seguridad que hasta ella se lo creyó. Marinette tuvo que reprimir una arcada: odiaba mentir.

-Elemental.

-¿Prima? -Preguntó Chloé extrañada. -¡Nunca me habías hablado de otro primo aparte de Félix! -Le reclamó a Adrien.

-¿Ah no? -Adrien tragó saliva, pero se mantuvo firme. Se rascó la nuca para mejor efecto. -Se me debe haber pasado. -Comentó con inocencia.

-Me siento ofendida. ¿No les habías dicho de mí, _primo_? -Gruñó Emma siguiendo el juego, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

Lila apretó los dientes mientras analizaba la nueva situación, agradeciendo entre dientes que ya no era el centro de la atención y podría escabullirse de mejor manera. Todos estos nuevos factores la dejaban muy mal parada. ¿Cómo se le fue a pasar esto? ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera percatado que la _china esa_ le había ganado a Adrien? ¡Él tenía que ser de ella! Y tenía que volver a recuperar el control de la situación. ¡Pero con Emma ahí mismo no podría hacerlo! Mejor se retiraba, lento y con cuidado, sin que nadie se diera cuenta… Cerró los ojos y visualizó los diagramas de su libro, al menos los que recordaba… así desapareció en el aire. Poco a poco los demás alumnos comenzaron a retirarse a hacer sus cosas. Alya volvió a sentarse.

-¡Han sido muchas emociones por la mañana! -Dijo mirando la hora. -Y el recreo está por terminar.

-Al menos los lunes están interesantes. -Dijo Nino de buen humor, antes de extender su mano hacia Emma. -Nino Lahiffe, ¡Encantado!

-Hola.

-¡Ay! Que torpe. ¡Emma, te presento!

Con particular entusiasmo, Marinette comenzó a presentar a Emma a todos sus compañeros, pese a la visible incomodidad de la chica. Adrien se mantuvo al margen, pero no pudo escapar a ningún sitio, pues Alya aprovechó su distracción y lo sentó para interrogación junto a ella. Max y Markov, tras ser presentados, recordaron que debían ir al laboratorio de informática y se excusaron. Salieron del salón y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

-¿Max?

-Dime Markov…

-Tengo un dilema de lógica que comienza a molestarme. Puede que mis circuitos se recalienten.

-¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame a ver si te puedo ayudar… ¿Necesitas que te repare algo?

-No… de momento. Hay un 96.7 % de probabilidades que Emma D'Alençon sea hija de Adrien y Marinette, pero… no cuadra en mis cálculos. Mademoiselle D'Alençon es dos años mayor que ellos y…

-Markov. ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? Imposible que esos dos sean padres de esa chica.

-Tengo incorporado un detector de mentiras y Adrien no mintió. Y el parecido entre ambos es notable. Además, tiene la misma configuración ocular que Marinette. No se explica de otro modo, pero al mismo tiempo es imposible. -En pequeño droide pareció suspirar. -Puede que necesite desfragmentar…

Max le dio unas palmaditas a Markov.

-Puede ser. Quizás te ayude. Vamos que llegamos tarde.

* * *

**Sector de casilleros.**

_En esos momentos._

Lila apareció junto a su casillero, del cual se sujetó casi sin energía. Resopló varias veces tratando de recuperar el aire y jurando nunca más en la vida volver a teletransportase. ¡Qué sed le dio! Y qué hambre también, pero lo primero era lo primero y eso era recuperar el aliento, que casi moría de agotamiento.

Terminó agachándose en el suelo. Por unos segundos puso la cabeza entre las piernas antes de apoyar la espalda contra el mueble. No había pasado mucho rato cuando apretó los puños y ojos, llorando de rabia e ira contenida. ¡¿Cómo fue a fallar así?! Adrien se supone que debía ser **suyo**. ¡Debió arruinar a Marinette! Destruirla, algo. ¡Sacarla de en medio! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que Adrien correspondía los sentimientos de _esa china_? De haberlo sabido, hubiera hecho algo para alejarlo de la costurera esa. ¿Y ahora qué hacía?

-¿Qué pasó que estás llorando, _polluelo_? -Dijo de pronto la voz melosa de Alil Issor. Lila ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

-¡¿Qué te importa, Alil?!

-Ay, mucho, mi querida Lila. ¡Soy una mujer preocupada por tu bienestar!

-No necesito tu preocupación.

-Y yo que te regalé mi libro de hechizos. ¿Acaso eso no demuestra preocupación?

-¡Me lo diste quizás con qué condición secreta!

-Ah, pero bien que le has sacado provecho. -Alil levantó la mano y tronó los dedos. Por arte de magia, Lila levitó en el aire hasta quedar cara a cara con la Strega. -No solo aprendiste a manipular gente… también a teletransportarte. ¡Impresionante!

-Para que veas que aprendo rápido.

-No me cabe duda. -Alil la dejó en el suelo y se alejó con parsimonia de la chica. -Ahora, _polluelo_, dime, ¿qué son esas lágrimas de ira y por qué no los has humillado por tal atrevimiento?

-Lloro porque es ilegal matar a alguien. ¡Pero lo haría!

-¿En serio? No deberías reprimirte. ¿A quién quieres matar?

-¡A Marinette Dupain–Cheng! -Lila levantó las manos sin saber qué hacer con ellas. -¡Quiero ver yo misma como se muere!

-¿Por qué no lo haces? Te dije como.

-¡Porque es ilegal!

-Eso a mí no me detuvo. -Alil se miró las uñas. -¿Qué te hizo la chica ahora? ¿Acaso te dejó en evidencia de nuevo?

-¡No! ¡Está de novia con Adrien Agreste! ¡CON MI ADRIEN AGRESTE!

**-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!**

Algo pareció explotar en ese momento. Las paredes parecieron comenzar a hervir y un aura maligna saturó cada rincón de aquel sector. La vibración de las ventanas le dio un toque tétrico a esa energía tan maligna. Lila se agolpó contra los casilleros y abrió los ojos llena de miedo: no se esperaba esa reacción. Alil Issor entonces estiró el brazo y la sujetó del cuello, levantándola en alto casi sin esfuerzo alguno. Lila ni podía respirar bien ni apoyar los pies en ningún lado y comenzó a patalear de la angustia. La Strega tenía el rostro desfigurado de ira y su cabello se disparaba en todas direcciones.

-¡¿Qué…?!

-**¡¿CÓMO LO PERMITISTE?! ¡TE DIJE QUE LA MATARAS! ¡¿SERÁS TAN TONTA QUE NI ESO PUEDES, ZORRA ESTÚPIDA?!**

-Me lastimas…

-**¡TODAVÍA NO TE LASTIMO!** -Alil la soltó con fuerza y tras un movimiento de sus manos la arrojó al suelo. -Te dije que solo bastan **seis segundos** para sofocar a una persona. ¡Solo tienes que sujetarle bien el cuello y apretar! ¿Es tan difícil hacer eso?

-¡Pero es ile…!

**-¡EXCUSAS!** -Alil volvió a tomarla del cuello. -¿Qué no te di acaso el libro? ¡Ese libro te dará la libertad de hacer lo que quieras!** ¡¿Y LO DESPERDICIAS?!**

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Agradece que te dejé respirar!

Alil soltó a Lila como si fuera una basura. Se alejó en dirección a la pared, caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, desvaneciéndose a medida que caminaba hasta desaparecer por completo. Ahí quedó Lila, respirando agitada hasta que el mundo pareció reiniciarse y todo volvió a la normalidad. La chica se puso de pie y controló los temblores. Se miró las manos… ¡Susto peludo había pasado! Había visto en los ojos de Alil intenciones asesinas reales. Miró por instantes en la dirección en la que se había alejado y desaparecido.

…

¿Así que solo seis segundos? A lo mejor podría cubrir bien sus huellas. ¿Solo seis segundos?

-¿Mademoiselle? -Preguntó de pronto uno de los inspectores de patio, no muy contento. -¿Qué hace aquí? Las clases comenzaron hace más de diez minutos.

-¡Uy, mil perdones! A veces tengo desmayos, soy de presión baja y no me siento bien.

-Entonces a la enfermería. -Añadió el inspector con sospecha. -Mejor descartar cualquier cosa…

-No parece mala idea…

* * *

**Departamento de Emilie**

_Esa noche. 21:47 hrs._

El departamento estaba ubicado en el sexto piso y daba a una calle secundaria no muy transitada. Había luz en el interior, por lo que era evidente que había actividad dentro de la casa. Ladybug se dejó caer en el balcón y tras asegurarse que no era objeto de miradas indiscretas, golpeó el vidrio segundos antes de entrar. Siempre en silencio, ajustó las cortinas apenas lo suficiente y se volteó hacia el interior, acomodándose el bolso que llevaba con ella.

El lugar no era muy grande, tampoco pequeño y estaba amoblado de forma elegante, sobria, pero muy juvenil. Medía unos 67 metros cuadrados, tenía dos habitaciones, un baño y una cocina abierta que se combinaba bien con la pequeña salta. Estaba impecable, como salido de revista de decorador, pero se notaba que comenzaba a ser habitada de nuevo. Ladybug prestó atención a los ruidos del interior…

-¡Estamos en el baño!

-¡Voy!

Para Ladybug no pasó desapercibido que en el lavaplatos de la cocina había una toalla con sangre, así como algunas manchas en el piso. Sintió que se le helaron las tripas, pero se hizo la firme. Aguantó la respiración, notando un repentino apretón en el estómago. ¡Sangre! Esto ya no le gustaba nada. Dejó el bolso sobre el sofá y corrió al baño.

-¡¿Por qué hay sangre en el…?! -Ladybug se interrumpió a media frase cuando se metió al baño. -¡Louis! ¿Qué te pasó?

El muchacho sonrió como si hubiera cometido una travesura. Estaba sentado en la tina a torso desnudo, y sus gafas oscuras estaban precariamente puestas sobre su cara. Exponía su espalda, en donde un corte le cruzaba el omóplato derecho hasta la mitad de la espalda. Emma estaba en una pose bastante incómoda junto a él, mientras trataba de curarlo. En el suelo había varias gasas usadas. Plagg flotaba cerca, cargando un frasco con desinfectante: tenía una venda en el torso bastante cómica.

-Se ve más feo de lo que parece, _maman_. -Le dijo Emma muy concentrada en su tarea. -Sangró de más porque este _connard_ no quería que lo revisara.

-¡Emma, Lenguaje! -Protestó Plagg.

-Curas heridas y las suturas un par de veces y ya te crees cirujana. ¡Esto ni es profundo! -Rezongó Louis de mal humor, apretando los dientes. -¡Hola _maman_!

Ladybug se mordió el labio. No se acostumbraba que le dijeran _maman_. Sentía que le faltaba toda una vida para merecer tal denominación, pero ni modo. Se acercó a sus hijos y observó la espalda de Louis: No se veía tan profundo, pero aún así había que ponerle atención.

-¿Y si mejor te lo ve un médico? -Preguntó aprensiva.

-No, estaré bien. Yo lo dejaría tranquilo. -Dijo Louis, tratando de quitarle importancia.

-Tú, pero yo no. -Dijo Plagg, cruzándose de brazos. -Eso no necesita puntos, pero sí una buena limpieza y vendajes: he visto heridas como esta matar gente en el pasado.

-¿En la Edad Media a lo mejor? -Gruñó Louis.

-¡Ya déjate ver la p**a herida, Louis! Un poco de desinfectante no te va a matar, p*****o.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso, Louis? -Preguntó Ladybug.

-La p**a Strega. -Dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo, aunque solo fue Emma la de la grosería.

-Comenzó a perder la paciencia. -Dijo Plagg. -Hoy se acercó demasiado a Wayhem y tuvimos que intervenir.

-Esa es una historia que quiero escuchar. ¿Por qué hay sangre en esta toalla? -Dijo de pronto Chat Noir. Acababa de llegar y no se le veía feliz, sino muy angustiado. En sus manos tenía la toalla manchada que Ladybug viese momentos antes en el lavaplatos. -Además… Lila me llamó _Wayhem_ cuando me atacó hace unos días, quiero saber por qué.

-Y yo quiero saber por qué Louis se lastimó. -Añadió Ladybug cruzándose de brazos.

Emma se sopló el flequillo y continuó con la curación de la espalda de su hermano. Mejor dejaba que él explicara como se había metido en ese lío. Louis bajó la cabeza, un poco taimado, pero asumiendo que no se iba a librar de esto ni de chiste. Plagg meneó la cabeza.

-La Strega cree que Wayhem es Chat Noir. -Dijo el kwami con mucha simpleza. -Lila nunca se enteró sobre las verdaderas identidades de Ladybug y Chat Noir y bueno… ese muchacho le hizo creer que él era mi portador para proteger ese secreto.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? -Preguntó Chat Noir alarmado. -¡Qué locura!

-Para proteger sus identidades. A medida que crecieron, se hizo buen amigo de ustedes dos, al punto que le confiaron sus identidades. Wayhem siempre fue muy discreto con ello y también un gran apoyo logístico. -Explicó Plagg. -Cuando ustedes murieron, se hizo pasar por Chat Noir un tiempo para alejar las sospechas sobre sus identidades cuando la muy maldita comenzó a destruir París. Era doble de acción, así que se le hizo fácil: convenció a la Strega y ella cayó redonda en el ardid.

-No entiendo por qué hizo eso. -Chat frunció el ceño. Dejó la toalla a un lado y se asomó para ver como Emma curaba a Louis. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo y sus orejas de gato se pegaron contra su cabeza. Retrocedió y tras intercambiar una tierna mirada con Ladybug, bufó impaciente. -¿Qué más hubiera dado que Lila descubriese nuestras identidades una vez que nos mató?

-Habría buscado sus cuerpos en busca de los miraculous y habría dado con nosotros siendo niños: nos hubiera matado. La _Resistance_ nunca hubiera comenzado. -Añadió Louis.

-¿Y cómo se explicó la ausencia de miraculous? -Preguntó Chat Noir. -O la ausencia de Ladybug.

-Wayhem le dijo que Ladybug había muerto en el derrumbe de una de las torres de la _Défense_ que la Strega acababa de destruir por esos días, pero que el miraculous había desaparecido algunos días antes. Que al momento de morir, de hecho, lo estaba buscando. Luego le inventó un drama de que él ya no podía vivir sin su _lady_ y que en un esfuerzo por proteger su miraculous, lo había lanzado al Sena, que ya no le importaba nada y que la destruiría, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

-¡Pffff! ¡Tremendo drama que se inventó! Ese no debió ser doble de acción, sino escritor de romances ñoños. -Comentó Emma encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso me causa más dudas que respuestas. -Gruñó Ladybug, arrugando la nariz, muy pensativa. -Entiendo que me inventó esa muerte a Ladybug para engañarla, pero ¿cómo la convenció que él era Chat Noir?

-Se tiñó el pelo y aprovechó mucha información que ustedes mismos le dieron a lo largo de los años. -Añadió Plagg. -Fue muy convincente. Pero su duelo fue muy real: sintió mucho la muerte de ustedes dos.

-Lila es una tonta que se cree astuta. -Siseó Chat Noir. -Sigo sin entender por qué Wayhem hizo eso. ¡No debió arriesgarse!

-Wayhem está en peligro. -Afirmó Ladybug. -Si Lila cree que él tiene el miraculous del gato, entonces…

-Ya me encargué de eso. Dijo Louis con tono cansado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso destruiste a la Strega? -Preguntó Ladybug. La chica se mordió un pulgar mientras veía como Emma terminaba de curar a su hermano. -¡Mira cómo te dejó la espalda! -Lloriqueó.

-¡Ojalá la hubiera destruido! Tuvimos una buena pelea nada más… y se escapó. -Gruñó Louis entre dientes, golpeando el borde de la tina con un puño.

-Esa p**a loca de m**rda es una crédula. -Comentó Emma mientras guardaba sus cosas. -Louis le dijo a la Strega que Wayhem todavía no era el portador del miraculous todavía, sino que se convirtió en _Chat Noir_ en el año 2019, cuando su anterior usuario fue asesinado por Papillón.

-¡Y se lo creyó! -Exclamó Louis con un dejo de orgullo.

-Cuesta creer que una villana que ha puesto París de cabeza en el 2052 caiga por algo tan simple. -Comentó Ladybug. -¡Algo trama!

Emma terminó la curación en ese momento y vendó la herida de su hermano, antes de ponerse a ordenar los vendajes. Chat Noir tomó a su hijo de la mano y lo sacó justo fuera del baño, en donde lo ayudó a ponerse una camiseta. El gato no pudo evitar fijarse mejor en las cicatrices que Louis tenía en la palma derecha: parecían ser como de quemaduras. Emma guardó rápidamente sus cosas y entre todos, excepto Louis, que era más estorbo que ayuda, limpiaron el desastre de vendajes y mugre que quedó en el baño y la cocina. No tardaron mucho, por lo que más temprano que tarde, la familia terminó en la salita.

-No les he preguntado. ¿Cómo les fue hoy? -Preguntó Louis dejándose caer en el sofá. -¡AAAAUCH!

-¡Serás idiota! -Reclamó Emma. -¡Trata de no pasar a llevar tu vendaje! ¿Quieres? ¡Me costó ponerlo!

-¡Perdón!

-Ah, nos fue bien. -Chat Noir se sentó cruzado de piernas sobre una mesita cercana. Bien se podía sentar en algún sillón o silla, pero prefirió la mesita. -Alya fangirleó hasta el desmayo, mi Bro sabe que estoy saliendo con Marinette, friendzoneé a Chloé y Emma casi se fue a los golpes con Lila.

El silencio de Louis fue más que elocuente.

-¡Emma causó una gran impresión! -Añadió Ladybug con orgullo. -Pero al final no se fue a los golpes. ¡Menos mal! Como que no me está gustando que mi familia se meta en problemas así.

-Bah. Lila es una cobarde. -Gruñó Emma cruzándose de brazos. -Huyó antes de responderme, la muy zorra. Igual liarme a golpes con un vestido hubiera sido incómodo…

-¿Estás usando vestido? -Preguntó Louis extrañado. Emma se calló en el acto y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-¡Sí! Es uno de mis conjuntos. Falda, camiseta, sandalias y un sweater. - Dijo Ladybug emocionada. -Se lo probé el otro día y le quedaba increíble.

Louis tragó saliva, y reprimió un puchero. Hubiera mirado a Emma de reojo de haber podido. Recordó que medida que crecían, toda la ropa que usaron él y sus hermanos la había hecho Marinette. Incluso le cosía prendas a Adrien.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, y ajeno a los recuerdos de Louis, Chat Noir asintió lleno de orgullo, su cola se movía de un lado a otro igual que la de un gato. Emma se rascó la cabeza: al principio no estaba muy convencida de usar vestido, pero le había gustado lo que vio en el espejo y quiso darle una oportunidad, sin que aquello tuviera nada que ver con la emoción de Marinette cuando le pasó las prendas.

-Creí que no usabas vestidos. -Tentó Louis.

-Ahora los uso. ¡Punto!

-Primera vez que oigo que usas vestido.

-¡No es la primera vez! Maeve me regaló una de sus faldas y la uso bastante.

-Los kilt son de hombre.

-¡No es un kilt! Es una falda. ¡Qué mañoso te pones! ¿Acaso quieres una falda para ti?

-Maeve me regaló un kilt.

-¿Quién es exactamente Maeve? No es la primera vez que la mencionan. -Preguntó Ladybug, mientras imaginaba a su hijo usando uno. Hmmm. Interesante concepto. ¡Hmmm! ¡Adrien en kilt!

-Por lo que dicen de ella, apostaría que es La _Lady_ de Louis. -Respondió Chat Noir con orgullo. -¿Me equivoco?

-¡No es mi _lady_! -Reclamó Louis indignado… pero pronto puso una sonrisa tierna. -Es mi _Bonnie_.

-No por mucho tiempo, si siguen peleados. -Recalcó Emma, arruinando el momento.

-Argh.

Taimado, Louis tomó su bastón y se levantó. Sin despedirse ni nada, caminó hacia una de las habitaciones y se encerró de un portazo. Los héroes de París observaron perplejos, mientras que Emma se pasó la mano por la cara, sobre todo cuando se escucharon algunas cosas cayendo al suelo.

-¡Este parece que anda con la regla! -Rezongó entre dientes, antes de soplarse el flequillo. -Ya debería asumir su culpa en ese entuerto.

-¿Qué entuerto?

-¡Pues…!

-**¡PRIVACIDAD, EMMA! -**Se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

**-¡BIEN ATENTO QUE ESTÁS, _CONNARD_!** -Retrucó Emma, pero no le siguió gritando. Se volvió hacia sus padres y reconsideró sus siguientes frases. -Maeve es su novia, pero andan peleados. -Explicó con simpleza. -La culpa es de ambos… primero de Louis que no asume sus errores, y de Maeve porque no lo quiere escuchar a menos que él le dé explicaciones y se disculpe con ella. Más no puedo decir.

Chat Noir dio un salto al sofá y se sentó en el respaldo, como si fuera un gato, sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta. Ladybug se quedó muy pensativa, al igual que Emma (de hecho, pusieron la misma expresión), pero a diferencia de su madre, Emma no se hizo mucho problema.

-¿Chat Noir? ¿_Papa_?

Adrien no se iba a acostumbrar nunca a que le dijeran así. Se puso algo rojo, pero sonrió e hinchó el pecho. Ladybug ocultó una risita tras su mano, enternecida con la situación.

-Dime Emma.

-Necesito orientación con la tarea. -Emma se encogió de hombros. -Ya la hice y fue fácil, pero creo que exageré y necesito bajarle el nivel. ¿Me ayudas?

Chat Noir aceptó de buena gana y de un saltó siguió a Emma quien fue en busca de su cuaderno a la habitación que estaba usando. Ladybug arrugó la nariz con decisión. Tuvo la impresión de que Louis no iba a estar muy contento con ella, pero eso le importaba un comino. Caminó hasta la puerta, quizás siendo observada por Chat Noir y Emma, y golpeó dos veces antes de entrar sin dar siquiera una advertencia.

-¡Quiero estar solo!

-Bien. Me vine a despedir. -Gruñó Ladybug. -Mañana no puedo venir, así que no nos veremos.

Louis se incorporó: había estado echado de espaldas en la cama y no se esperaba que fuera Ladybug la que entrase. La chica cerró la puerta tras ella y se cruzó de brazos, manteniéndose en silencio. Era una escena muy rara, de una adolescente mirando así a un muchacho ya prácticamente adulto.

-¿Ah no?

-No. -Ladybug se sopló el flequillo. -También quería decirte que no tengo la culpa de tu malgenio.

-¡No me vengas con eso! Tienes 14, ¡no me digas que no has hecho lo mismo!

-¡Y vieras el chanclazo que me llegó por eso! A _maman_ no le gustó nada y me castigó bien feo por faltarle el respeto. -Exclamó Ladybug muy seria. -La diferencia es que yo tengo 14 y tu más de 20.

-¿Me estás regañando?

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Solo comento del clima, nada más! ¿Cómo podría yo regañarte si ni siquiera soy mayor de edad? -Le dijo Ladybug con una buena dosis de sarcasmo. -¿Qué podría saber yo de la vida? -Entonces la chica suspiró al ver que Louis la observaba muy a la defensiva, pero en silencio. -Escucha… no sé quién es Maeve, quise preguntar, eso es todo. Si tienes algún problema, debes solucionarlo con ella, no descargarte con nosotros.

-Difícil si está en el futuro y yo aquí. Además ¿qué te importa?

-No es la primera vez que mencionan a Maeve y siempre pones _carita_ cuando lo hacen.

-¡¿Carita yo?!

-¡Sí! ¡Pones cara de gato enamorado! La misma que me pone Chat Noir. De hecho, me di cuenta de que Chat Noir me ponía esa cara porque tú pones la misma. ¡Ustedes dos son dos gotas de agua!

Louis tuvo un tic en la zona cercana a su ojo derecho. No tenía argumento contra eso, lo que no quería decir que se sintiera menos amargado. Se cruzó de brazos y resopló, igual que un gato. Ladybug resopló, se acercó a Louis, le besó la frente y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

-Maeve… es mi _Bonnie_. Creo que voy a terminar casándome con ella en algún momento. -Dijo de pronto Louis. Ladybug se detuvo y le sonrió mientras lo escuchaba. -… Aunque ahora estamos… en un desacuerdo bastante grande.

-¿Y no son capaces de hablarlo?

-No. Ella no quiere estar de acuerdo conmigo. Y yo no quiero estar de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Es en serio? ¡Par de inmaduros! ¿Por qué tendría que estar ella de acuerdo contigo o tú con ella? ¡Lleguen a un punto en común!

-¡No podemos!

-¡Sí se puede!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

**-¡NO DIJE!**

-¡Están siendo intransigentes! Den el brazo a torcer y ya. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser ceder orgullo si eso significa algo mejor?

-¡Es que no veo como podría ser algo mejor!

-¿Te has detenido a pensarlo? -Ladybug rodó los ojos. -¡Aish! ¿Y yo qué me meto! Solo tengo catorce… ¡Me voy!

Ladybug abrió la puerta del cuarto y rápidamente Chat Noir y Emma se quitaron del medio, apegándose contra la pared, tratando de fingir que no habían estado escuchando. La chica ni siquiera comentó al respecto: tan solo besó la frente de Emma a modo de despedida y le sonrió antes de volverse hacia Chat Noir.

-Regreso a casa, _Chaton_. Te veo mañana.

-¡Claro, _ma lady_! ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

-Naaaah, puedo sola. Alya irá de todos modos. -Ladybug le dio un breve beso en los labios a Chat Noir y se alejó. -¡Hasta mañana,_ mon amour_! -Se despidió antes de dar un salto de regreso a casa.

Emma tragó saliva al cabo de unos minutos. Chat Miró hacia su costado, solo para ver a Louis en el umbral de su habitación, sosteniendo su bastón y con Plagg flotando junto a él. Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada: opinaba lo mismo que Ladybug en todo caso.

-Nunca creí que una chiquilla de catorce regañaría a Louis. -Comentó a Emma. -Creo que no quiero que me regañe.

-Hmpf.

-Increíble. -Comentó Plagg. -¡Tal como la recuerdo! -El kwami tomó un mechón de cabello de Louis y le dio un tirón a modo de regaño. -Deberías escucharla.

-Me regañó una niña de 14…

-¡Y nunca dejaré que lo olvides, _Minet_!

-Supongo que yo tampoco dejaré que lo olvides, Louis. -Chat Noir se cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca. -También me voy. Ya es tarde y soy un gato de casa: no puedo ausentarme tanto.

Chat Noir le dio algunas palmaditas a Emma en la cabeza y chocó puños con Louis, momentos antes de rascarle la cabeza a Plagg. Siguió el mismo camino que Ladybug momentos antes, pero en vez de seguirla, tomó otra dirección una vez que saltó del balcón. Los hermanos se quedaron en sus sitios un largo rato antes de moverse.

-Siento que debería sentirme angustiada por esto, pero… me siento tranquila. -Confesó Emma. -¿Habrán sido así con nosotros de haber sobrevivido?

-Creo que sí. -Louis suspiró y se dio la vuelta. -Noches Emma. Te veo mañana.

-Buenas noches, _Gargamel_. -Se burló la chica antes de encaminar a su habitación.

* * *

**Arco del Triunfo. París.**

_Madrugada del martes. 3.45 am._

Su rostro se encontraba arrugado en una mueca de mal humor. Tenía la mandíbula y los puños bien apretados, la Strega no estaba feliz y su descontento aumentaba a medida que pasaban los segundos. ¡Malparido hijo de su perra madre! Matagot tenía un descaro que no lograba comparar con el de nadie. ¿Quién era el muy maldito? ¿Porqué sentía que debía conocerlo?

-¡¿Y por qué tienes razón?!

No había tenido un buen día. Lila irguió el cuello y miró a la calle, la rotonda que había a los pies del Arco del Triunfo y lentamente caminó por el techo del monumento observando todas las avenidas que convergían en aquel punto. París dormía, aunque se veían autos circulando y la ciudad de las luces sin duda no dormía.

-Tengo que cambiar de estrategia.

No le estaban resultando sus planes. No había podido atraer a Chat Noir y solo lograba cruzar caminos con Matagot, quien la había seguido del futuro. Aquella tarde tuvieron un feo encontrón que la pilló con la guardia y energía baja. Aun así, fue capaz de defenderse y atacar. Incluso logró asestarle un buen golpe que hasta rasgó su traje (¡OJALÁ que le hubiera dolido!), pero no pudo quedarse a terminar el trabajo, pues los síntomas del agotamiento de pronto la abrumaron. La magia se le agotaba demasiado rápido en este tiempo y los miraculous que tenía con ella, los tres, apenas la ayudaban a mantenerse en el 2015 y no volver al 2052.

En este tiempo no podía usar la magia del mismo modo que lo hacía en el suyo propio.

Su viejo grimorio, el que le había entregado a su versión más joven, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre las artes oscuras, pero el precio a pagar era que, si quería mantener el control de sus hechizos, o usarlos durante más tiempo, para ello necesitaba usar más energía. Al principio vivía desmayándose, lo que justamente le estaba ocurriendo a la Lila del 2015, pero a medida que tomaba práctica y ella misma maduraba tanto en mente como en cuerpo, se cansaba cada vez menos.

Aun así necesitaba ayuda para no agotarse.

De los tres miraculous que tenía, solo usaba el de la mariposa, que la convertía en _Schmetterling_. Los otros dos, el del mono y del cerdo, que no utilizaba sino como reservorios de poder, cargas extras, que desde que había llegado al 2015 los dedicaba única y exclusivamente para mantenerse en este presente y no volver a su futuro.

Hacía años que no veía a Daizzi ni a Xuppu. ¿Seguirían vivos? Pff. No tenía tiempo para ellos.

-Bien Matagot. Te creo. Wayhem aun no es el portador del gato. ¡Explica muchas cosas! -Lila entrecerró los ojos. -¿En qué momento se habrá muerto su predecesor? Debí preguntarle al anciano… ¿Quién era el maldito? Más de 14 no debió haber tenido en este año.

La Strega había ido varias veces a la casa de Wayhem y lo había seguido a lo lejos, esperando que se convirtiera en Chat Noir y así poder atacarlo, pero no solo eso no había ocurrido, sino que había comenzado a dudar de que el muchacho fuera especial. Ya había tenido un encuentro con el Chat Noir de esta época y sus personalidades no habían cuadrado en lo absoluto. Aún así…

-Tengo la impresión de que me mintieron. ¡Alguien me mintió!

¡Es que recordaba tan bien el momento en que ahorcó y mató a Wayhem! Todo lo que le había dicho de su identidad como Chat Noir calzaba a la perfección con lo que sabía hasta ese momento. ¡Todo! Incluso le dijo cosas que solo el propio Chat Noir podría haber sabido. ¿Y ahora? No solo veía que Wayhem era un parisino aburrido con una obsesión por Adrien Agreste, sino que se enteraba que había otro Chat Noir. ¡Otro! ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

-Me ven la cara. -Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas… Lila lloraba, pero de frustración. Se mordió la punta de su manga. -Tengo que volver a casa, al 2052… ¡Necesito información! **¡TENGO QUE SABER!**

-Ama… ¿ya no volverá al pasado?

-¡Calla Nooroo! -Chistó Lila con fiereza. -¡Voy y vuelvo! ¡Por supuesto que vuelvo! Necesito mis miraculous. -La Strega vibró de rabia. -Solo tengo que buscar alguna información en el 2052 que me explique qué está pasando en este tiempo.

-¡Pero eso es peligroso para usted, ama! Se puede…

-Callado dije, no discutas. Nooroo: ¡Transfórmame!

El kwami ni siquiera se resistió. Se dejó absorber por el miraculous y Lila se convirtió una vez más en Schmetterling, quien sin dudar un solo momento, levantó en alto su báculo mientras vocalizaba palabras dichas en algún dialecto del italiano, aprendidas de su grimorio.

A lo lejos, pudo verse un gran destello de luz encima del Arco del Triunfo… y luego la oscuridad usual de aquella hora. Lila Rossi había regresado al futuro.

De momento al menos.

**Continuará**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Lo que sucede en el futuro._**

_"…_ _Marinette tragó saliva. Ella tenía muy claro a donde quería ir a parar, y se estaba esforzando en serio para conseguir ese objetivo. Sin embargo, el tono en que Gabriel Agreste había hecho esa pregunta la había llenado de miedo. ¡Era como si se jugara su vida y su credibilidad profesional todo en una respuesta y antes incluso de haber entrado a la educación superior!_

_-En el Institut Français de la Mode. __-Respondió toda tensa…"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Les debo mil disculpas por no haber podido actualizar antes. Primera vez que me pasa, y escapó a mi control. Los últimos días estuvieron muy, muy ajetreados y mi trabajo absorbió toda mi atención. Para peor, arreglar y retocar este capítulo estuvo muy complicado, no solo porque no lograba encontrar tiempo para sentarme y hacer los retoques, sino porque la vida normal tampoco quería que me concentrara. ¡Pero aquí está! Y espero que les haya gustado**.** En fin. Me encuentro en proceso de cambiar el formato de los diálogos, así que puede que se me hayan escapado algunas comillas. Del mismo modo, estoy aprendiendo a usar los guiones, así que ténganme paciencia en lo que aprendo a usarlos. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Pues… tal como dice Abby, **CuentaOlvidada**, soy cruel y malvada cuando me lo propongo. Alya estuvo en su salsa, y casi explotó de tanto fangirleo. Ahora estará muy contenta por su amiga… y puede que busque otros ships en los que concentrarse. Quizás en ver qué puede hacer por Ladybug y Chat Noir. ¡nunca se sabe! Todvía tengo algunas sorpresas reservadas para este fic, espero no te decepcionen. Ten, un muffin, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Adrien necesita salir de esa casa, Newfan, el pobre es demasiado buen hijo y muchacho como para aguantar tanto abuso. Gabriel no lo merece. Al menos en este mundo tiene a Gustave y a su personal, mira que son los tres muy malditos, pero buenas personas. Emma… tiene un sentido del humor muy especial. Supongo que se debe a pasar tanto tiempo bajo tierra. Ten, un muffin, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados cuando corresponda.

**La Défense: **Es un barrio de negocios situado al oeste de París, como prolongación del "_axe historique_" (eje histórico) que comienza en el Louvre y prosigue por la Plaza de la Concordia, la avenida de los Campos Elíseos, el Arco de Triunfo, y hasta el puente de Neuilly y el Arco de La Défense o Grande Arche. Se extiende sobre los municipios de Puteaux, Courbevoie y Nanterre (todos en el departamento de Hauts-de-Seine). Este distrito se compone esencialmente de rascacielos de oficinas, conectados por una inmensa explanada peatonal (Le Parvis) de 31 hectáreas. Los jardines colgantes y sesenta obras de arte hacen de él un verdadero museo al aire libre y un paseo muy apreciado por las personas que viven o trabajan allí. Junto con la _City_ de Londres, son los dos distritos de negocios más importante de Europa. Los habitantes de La Défense y los que trabajan allí se llaman _Défensois_.

Desarrollado a principios de la década de 1960, La Défense está mayoritariamente constituido por edificios de gran altura destinados principalmente a oficinas, sumando unos 3 millones de metros cuadrados. La Défense aun así es un barrio mixto: posee cerca de 600.000 m² de vivienda y la apertura del centro comercial Les Quatre-temps en 1981 hizo de La Défense un polo comercial en la región de la Isla de Francia. En 2009 el barrio contaba con 2500 empresas, con alrededor de 180.000 empleados y 20.000 habitantes repartidos en 71 torres.

Actualmente su torre más alta es la Torre First.

**Kilt: **Es la prenda más típica de Escocia e Irlanda. Consiste en una falda, pero tiene la peculiaridad de que la visten los hombres. Es utilizada en la actualidad solo para las grandes ocasiones como bodas, convenciones, etc.

Suele afirmarse que el color del kilt diferencia tradicionalmente a los diferentes clanes provenientes de la región de las Highlands. Sin embargo, en un famoso estudio del historiador Hugh Trevor-Roper, titulado "La invención de la tradición: la tradición de las Highlands en Escocia", se demuestra que el kilt, como la gaita, en cuanto símbolo de la identidad nacional escocesa e irlandesa, fue elaborado muy posteriormente a lo que se da a entender: _"Lejos de ser un vestido tradicional highland, fue inventado por un inglés después de la Unión de 1707, y los diferentes "tartanes de los clanes" son incluso una invención más tardía."_ El ensayo está incluido en el volumen La invención de la tradición (1983), Hobsbawm y Granger (eds, pp. 23-48. Barcelona: Crítica). Al diseño particular de cada tipo de cuadriculado se alude a veces, por extensión en relación con el tejido, con el término tartán.

El origen del kilt está en la prenda llamada _feileadh mor_, una túnica larga, y sin confeccionar, de unos cinco metros de largo, que se recogía y luego se ataba con cinturón alrededor de la cintura para cubrirse tanto el cuerpo como las piernas. De cintura para abajo, la _feileadh mor_ se parecía a la actual falda (pero más larga), mientras que la tela sobrante se colocaba por encima del hombro y se sujetaba con un broche. La parte de arriba se podía colocar por los hombros de diversas maneras, dependiendo de las exigencias del tiempo, la temperatura o la libertad de movimiento necesaria.}

Tras la derrota de los jacobitas en Culloden en 1746, se prohibieron el kilt y otros elementos de la vestimenta de las Tierras Altas. El kilt no desapareció durante estos años gracias, en gran parte, a su adopción por los regimientos de las Tierras Altas al servicio del ejército británico. Sin embargo, durante los últimos 200 años, la falda escocesa se ha convertido en un símbolo considerable del orgullo escocés e irlandés.

Como curiosidad, en la I Guerra Mundial (la primera guerra moderna en la que se dio importancia al camuflaje de las tropas, rechazando los coloridos y abigarrados uniformes anteriores, que eran demasiado visibles para el enemigo) los regimientos escoceses del ejército británico llevaban un kilt "militar" de color caqui.

Los actuales regimientos de Highlanders aún suelen llevarlo (aunque no en acción), pero ya no constituye una prenda de vestir de diario en Escocia. Se ven hombres con kilts sobre todo en celebraciones como bodas, juegos de las Tierras Altas y otros acontecimientos similares.

**Bonnie: **Significa _bella_. Solo en casos muy específicos esta palabra alude a un hombre, como el caso de Bonnie Prince Charlie (Carlos Eduardo Estuardo, 1720 – 1788, pretendiente al trono inglés). Por lo general, es como un hombre se refiere a su novia en Escocia. El término completo es Bonnie Lass, mi niña bonita, o simplemente Bonnie, su bella.

… Louis es malhumorado, pero muy cursi.


	19. Cap 18: Lo que sucede en el futuro

_Mientras en el futuro sufren las consecuencias del regreso temporal de la Strega, en el 2015 Marinette y Adrien tienen que lidiar con temas más domésticos y no necesariamente una batalla. Gabriel al menos intentó ser decente. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS! **Publico esto antes no más porque Abby me pega las malas mañas y porque me duele la cabecita. Así que aquí lo tienen.** n.n** Creo que a estas alturas todos deberían ir al último fic de Abby L., pero en el caso que no se hayan dado una vuelta por ahí, los insto a todos a echarle un ojo a _El Muro que nos Separa_. La chica escribe genial, eso hay que decirlo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic. Tengan pelotita antiestrés.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 18: Lo que sucede en el futuro**

**Ayuntamiento de París. 2052**

Acababa de caer el sol y el edificio estaba encendido en su totalidad. No solo el interior estaba iluminado, sino que varios focos ubicados estratégicamente en el perímetro iluminaban sus paredes. El efecto no solo llenaba de belleza al edificio, sino que también perturbaba a quienes lo veían. En el pasado sin duda habría sido una imagen digna de postal, pero ahora solo evocaba temor en los ciudadanos. ¡La Strega vivía ahí y se aseguraba que todos lo supieran!

Y hablando de la Strega, justo al medio de la explanada de la _Place de l'Hôtel-de-Ville_, Schmetterling hizo repentino acto de aparición. Varios de los akumas que montaban guardia alrededor del edificio cayeron hincados al suelo, sin levantar la cabeza nada más al verla. Ella, con su porte regio, se sujetó de su báculo con más fuerza de la necesaria, tratando de controlar las náuseas que le había provocado el viaje en el tiempo y el gasto de energía. Al cabo de una pequeña eternidad, tomó aire y se irguió en toda su altura. Enfrentó el edificio y sonrió con la expresión de quien vuelve a su casa tras la guerra y dándose aires de realeza, agitó el aire con una mano y centenares de mariposas volaron a su paso.

Las puertas del Ayuntamiento se abrieron para recibirla. ¡Ah, Hogar dulce hogar!

**-¡SABRINA!** -Chilló de pronto la Strega, al ver como su asistente corría a toda prisa a su encuentro. Cuando llegó junto a ella, la abofeteó. -¿Qué es esto? ¡Creí haber dicho que quería las cabezas de los rebeldes clavadas en estacas a mi regreso!

-¡Disculpe señora! No la esperábamos hoy. ¡Han surgido inconvenientes!

**PLAF**

Asestándole otro bofetón Lila calló a Sabrina y siguió su camino en dirección de sus habitaciones. Honestamente no esperaba que cumplieran su orden, pero nunca perdía nada con preguntar. A zancadas comenzó a dirigirse a su despacho, tratando de disimular su agotamiento todo lo que le fuera posible.

-Las cosas han funcionado bien. La _Resistance_ no ha podido evacuar a nadie de París, y tienen sus principales líneas de abastecimiento bloqueadas. -Se apuró en informar Sabrina a medida que la seguía, a pasitos veloces. -Sospechamos que están abriendo otras.

-¿Dónde está Barbazul?

-En donde estaba _Les Invalides_. -Susurró la mujer temerosa. -El área ha cobrado mucho interés para él últimamente.

-¿Por algo en especial? No me digas que se pusieron generosos con los infectados que merodean por ahí.

No era un misterio para Lila que la _Resistance_ no tenía mucha paciencia con los akumatizados que habían sido liberados. Al no poder purificar el akuma, esa gente se convertía en indeseados, sobre todo por la tendencia de volver a ser convertidos en supervillanos si descuidaban sus emociones. Muchos eran los que permanecían cerca de ella, como perritos apaleados, otros se retiraban a _Les Invalides_ a tratar de sobrevivir, convirtiéndose en sujetos muy peligrosos… unos pocos probaban suerte y cruzaban hacia la _Île de la Cité_ para quedar bajo la protección de madame Anarka Couffaine.

La _Resistance_ trataba de evitar a toda costa el contacto con los infectados. Mantenían la distancia todo lo posible y era muy raro que confiasen en ellos, a menos que realmente probasen ser de fiar. Quizás por vergüenza, al no haber podido ayudarles antes, pero lo cierto es que cualquier intento de aproximación que pudieran tener los rebeldes hacia los infectados, era sospechoso a los ojos de Lila.

-Barbazul dijo que lo averiguaría, pero hasta ahora solo se ha enfrentado a los rebeldes que los visitan. -Sabrina miró temerosa al suelo y se mordió la lengua. -Ella… es uno de ellos.

-¿Ella?

La Strega giró sobre sus talones y fulminó a Sabrina con a mirada. La mujer tragó saliva e hizo esfuerzos para que no le flaqueara la voz.

-La escocesa… Maeve McQueen. Se la ha estado viendo mucho por _Les Invalides_. Les lleva provisiones a los infectados

-¡Mientes!

Sabrina bajó la cabeza, muy sumisa, mientras negaba con temor. Se mordió el labio y dejó que Lila sola sacara conclusiones. La Strega tuvo un violento tic en el ojo: ¿acaso su ausencia y la de Matagot había envalentonado a SU ESPOSO para buscar el consuelo en otra falda? ¡¿Una Chica Más Joven que Ella?! Celos infundados sin duda, pero Barbazul nunca había ocultado que la figura de Maeve le atraía por su lozanía y juventud, por ser menor que él y porque podría dominarla, lo que Lila no se lo tomaba muy a bien.

No, no lo amaba de esa manera, aunque estuvieran casados. Barbazul solo le era útil, pero el que el sujeto considerase a otra mujer más atractiva que ella era un golpe que su orgullo no estaba dispuesta a tolerar. El contorno de una mariposa brillante se dibujó sobre la máscara de la Schmetterling.

-**¡BARBAZUL! ¡A MI PRESENCIA EN EL ACTO!**

Sabrina, abrazada a su Tablet, bajó la cabeza y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos antes de caer de rodillas, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. No pasó mucho rato antes que el akuma aludido llegara al despacho de Schmetterling, con la mirada llena de ilusión.

-¡Mi vida entera! ¿Has tenido éxito en…?

**¡PLAAAF!**

De un solo bofetón Lila le cruzó el rostro a Barbazul. El akuma hizo un gesto de dolor y trastabilló varios pasos antes de caer sobre sus rodillas en actitud de súplica, entendiendo rápidamente que su esposa no estaba de buen humor. Schmetterling bufaba.

-¡¿Así que has estado buscando a esa p**a en _Les Invalides_?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a buscarla cuando me tienes a mí?! ¿Acaso creíste porque el gato no está, te iba a tomar en cuenta? Ella Te Odia Tanto Como A Mi. **¡YO SOY MÁS BELLA QUE ELLA!**

-¡Mi amor! Eso nunca: sin ti yo no soy nada. ¡No la estaba buscando! ¿Quién te dijo lo contrario?

-**¡SABRINA!**

-La ama preguntó por usted. Le dije que ha estado frecuentando _Les Invalides_ y que se ha enfrentado a miembros de la _Resistance_. Y que a ella se la ha visto por ahí seguido.

-**¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!**

Schmetterling levantó a Barbazul sobre sus pies y se acercó a él peligrosamente. En su defensa, Chris ni se movió, como si ya supiera lo que venía, y por lo mismo, tomó aire y se preparó. Su esposa lo besó en los labios y él correspondió en seguida… Sabrina apartó la mirada: esta parte nunca le gustaba. Y tenía motivos de peso, pues la pareja no rompió el beso… sin embargo, a medida que lo profundizaban, Barbazul comenzó a envejecer a una velocidad pasmosa, mientras que Lila, aunque no rejuvenecía más que unos pocos años, se llenaba de energía nueva y fresca.

Por lo general, el beso terminaba cuando Barbazul comenzaba a parecer como de 80 años, pero en esta ocasión, aunque Chris intentó separarse de su esposa en vano, ésta no lo dejó y siguió succionando su vida. Sabrina apretó los ojos llena de miedo. ¡Sabía que esto era un castigo hacia Chris! Si seguía así lo iba a matar… en serio que…

-AAArrh…

Barbazul cayó al suelo… Sabrina se tapó la boca y volvió a fijar la mirada en el piso. El hombre era un saco de huesos y batallaba por respirar. Parecía como de 120 años, un espectro apenas… Schmetterling, con fría calma, se alejó mientras se revisaba a sí misma, totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. Barbazul comenzaba a regenerar poco a poco y recuperaba los años que su esposa acababa de quitarle.

-Eso te enseñará a no engañarme, ni con el pensamiento, amor. -Le dijo Schmetterling mientras miraba por la ventana, ya más aliviada con la energía que le había quitado a Barbazul. -Te prohíbo terminantemente que vuelvas a _Les Invalides_. -Añadió como aburrida, mirándose las uñas. -¡Sabrina!

-¡Ama!

-Quiero que reúnas información sobre Wayhem.

-¿Quién?

-El anterior Chat Noir. -Dijo Schmetterling con firmeza. Sabrina tragó saliva, pensando a mil por hora. -Quiero saber cómo llegó el miraculous del gato al actual portador, quién es y quien era el predecesor de Wayhem.

-¡Han pasado muchos años, Ama! Esa información puede que se haya perdido.

-Eres creativa, Sabrina. ¡Ingéniatelas! -Lila tomó aire. -Prepara mi baño y sedas en mi cama. Dormiré sola, a menos que Barbazul logre ponerse de pie esta noche. Quiero la información para mañana en la tarde. ¡Y una cosa más!

-Usted dirá, Ama.

-Contacta a Mayura. Esa anciana podría ayudarte.

Sabrina solo asintió. No estaba segura de eso último, pero no se iba a poner a discutir. Nunca lo hacía y eso le había significado una gran ventaja en el pasado. Tenía todas las intenciones de sobrevivir le costara lo que le costara. Contactar a Mayura era una tarea inútil, pero podría darle la excusa perfecta para salir a solas y fuera de la vigilancia de la Strega. Quizás… quizás…

-Como usted diga, Ama.

* * *

**Mansión Agreste. París. Año 2015.**

_Jueves, 20:27 horas._

Ok. Tenía que redefinir su concepto de "incómodo". Marinette creía que el interrogatorio al que la había sometido Alya ni bien supo de su relación con Adrien había sido lo más fatigoso de su vida, pero ahora ya no estaba segura. Como Ladybug también le habían tocado situaciones muy embarazosas, como cada vez que tuvo que negar que ella y Chat Noir eran pareja o el beso que se dio con él cuando por fin hubieron derrotado a Oblivio, y del que Alya había sacado una foto que odió con toda su alma hasta hacía unas semanas y que ahora tenía en su celular como fondo de pantalla. Esas situaciones le habían sumado mucho estrés, pero esta… ¡esta se estaba llevando el premio!

-Entonces mademoiselle Dupain – Cheng, entiendo que quiere estudiar diseño de vestuario.

_-¡Oui, Monsieur Agreste!_ -Respondió Marinette muy nerviosa.

-¿Ha pensado en donde estudiar?

Marinette tragó saliva. Ella tenía muy claro a donde quería ir a parar, y se estaba esforzando en serio para conseguir ese objetivo. Todas sus notas estaban orientadas en conseguir la beca que tanto quería y que le permitiría continuar con sus estudios superiores. ¡Estaba decidida! Sin embargo, el tono en que Gabriel Agreste había hecho esa pregunta la había llenado de miedo. ¡Era como si se jugara su vida y su credibilidad profesional todo en una respuesta y antes incluso de haber entrado a la educación superior!

-En el _Institut Français de la Mode_. -Respondió toda tensa.

Gabriel cerró los ojos y asintió como aprobando la respuesta de la chica. Por un segundo arrugó el ceño: Marinette iba a tener que estudiar mucho para conseguir una beca, si es que sus padres no se encontraban desde ya ahorrando el dinero para su colegiatura. ¡Bueno! Eso no era su problema. Lo que sí, con el talento de la chica no le extrañaría que consiguiera sus metas y lo bueno era que pensaba en grande.

Además, mientras más información obtuviese de los anhelos de Marinette, mejor. Así podría saber cuáles eran sus puntos débiles y como poder alterarla lo suficiente para cuando tuviese que akumatizarla en el futuro.

-Una excelente opción. Yo estudié ahí.

-Merci, Monsieur.

Marinette no se dio tiempo para relajarse. Estaba sentada al medio de la enorme mesa del comedor de la mansión Agreste. A su derecha, en el extremo de la mesa, Gabriel ocupaba la cabecera, mientras que Adrien ocupaba la contraria, a una distancia ridícula. Era como si Gabriel quisiera mantener la distancia de su hijo todo lo posible. Su chico se veía angustiadísimo y con ganas de estar el cualquier parte, menos esa. Su padre estaba demostrando tener la empatía y las habilidades sociales de una ameba.

-¿Usted está consciente que a partir de este momento no podrá participar de nuevo en mis concursos, mademoiselle Dupain – Cheng?

-¡_Père_! -Exclamó Adrien avergonzado.

-Por un asunto de transparencia. -Puntualizó Gabriel mirando a su hijo con severidad, para callarlo, antes de concentrar su atención en Marinette. -No puedo arriesgar que me acusen de favoritismos por la relación que está manteniendo con mi hijo. Eso dañaría mi marca.

-Lo tengo muy claro, Monsieur. -Respondió Marinette. -Por eso retiré mi participación del concurso de este año.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Adrien sorprendido. -¡Pero si te hacía mucha ilusión!

-Pero tu padre tiene razón. Fue por transparencia. -Marinette suspiró resignada. -Además los concursos de Monsieur Agreste no son los únicos… Está por ejemplo el de la Casa de Modas Rêverie o de Channel… que son los dos bastante buenos.

Gabriel reprimió un tic en el ojo y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Nathalie ahogando una tos. La Casa de Modas Rêverie era su competencia directa. Conocía a los diseñadores, una pareja de hermanos de tremendo talento, pero que llevaban al menos dos o tres temporadas cosechando un éxito lo bastante decente como para mantenerse en las primeras líneas del diseño, pero siempre muy por detrás de él. Si ganaban el talento de Marinette, una chiquilla que incluso había sido elogiada por nada menos que Audrey Bourgeois, iban a recuperar el terreno perdido bastante rápido antes que se diera cuenta.

Apretó la mandíbula. Bueno, siempre podía auspiciar a Marinette en su paso por la universidad, nunca se sabía. Con tal de asegurar su talento para la marca Agreste, bien que podía hacer ese sacrificio. Por otro lado… confiaba en que Adrien mantuviese a la chica distraída como para que no participase al cien por ciento en esos concursos.

-Donde sea que participes, sé que vas a destacar, _princesse_. -Le dijo Adrien con orgullo, tomando incluso su copa de agua, para hacer un salud. Bien hubiera querido tomarle la mano, pero estaban como a seis o siete puestos de distancia. Marinette se encendió como un semáforo.

El resto de la cena continuó en incómodo silencio. Cada vez que Marinette se fijaba en su suegro, le bajaba una minicrisis de ansiedad, pero cuando se volvía hacia Adrien, se relajaba bastante. ¿Las cenas de los Agreste siempre eran así? ¡Qué frías y distantes! Y qué incómodo todo. Adrien se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a este ambiente, aunque no le gustaba, pero ese día lucía honestamente acongojado. Odiaba que su chica tuviera que pasar por algo así. Gabriel no encontró problema alguno: había conocido a la noviecita de su hijo, y la aprobaba.

… al menos por ahora, pues no perdía de vista su objetivo final: separarla traumáticamente de su hijo para así convertirla en su akuma perfecto.

Y no, no solo por sus respuestas en la cena, ni por los esfuerzos que hizo la muchacha por agradar, sino además por los resultados de la investigación que Nathalie le había traído: Marinette era hija única del matrimonio Dupain–Cheng, dueños de una de las mejores panaderías de París. Tenía buenas notas, con algunos fallos aquí y allá que bien podían recuperarse con más concentración de parte de la chica. Su reporte de asistencia al colegio era bastante bueno y siempre se mantenía ocupada en sus talleres de arte y con sus amigas. ¡Y sorpresa! La chica había diseñado el logo de la panadería de sus padres y la carátula de un disco e incluso había tenido sus primeras comisiones en vestuario, contando entre sus clientes nada más ni nada menos que a Jagged Stone.

Era torpe, sí, pero no una mala influencia como había creído en un principio. Al menos no como Lila Rossi, a quien sí había considerado como pareja de su hijo, junto con Kagami Tsurugi, la hija de su socia Tomoe.

¡Quizás qué salía de esto!

-Ahem. Mademoiselle Dupain – Cheng: Al acabar la cena la irán a dejar a su casa. Le agradezco mucho que haya podido venir, la compañía ha sido excelente.

-¡Pero _Père_! -Comenzó Adrien. -Pensé que Marinette podría…

-Es día de semana. Mañana es viernes, pero sigue siendo día de colegio. -Sentenció Gabriel.

-Como digas, _Père_. -Rezongó Adrien resignado, pero muy educadamente.

Gabriel levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada sobre el tono de voz de su hijo. Bajo condiciones normales lo habría regañado con firmeza, pero no lo iba a avergonzar delante de su novia, quien por cierto se veía muy incómoda. Uno era un maldito, sin lugar a duda, _pero simio no mata simio._ ¡Vaya! ¿Qué habría dicho Emilie al tener a la niña en casa? Seguro habría estado encantada y la habría adorado en el acto, pero… eso nunca lo sabría. Al menos no mientras su esposa se mantuviera en ese coma tan raro, del que no saldría si no lograba conseguir los miraculous de la Creación y la Destrucción para conseguir su deseo.

¡Si tan solo Ladybug y Chat Noir se dejaran quitar los miraculous!

-Oye Adrien. Mañana nos vamos a ver en el colegio. Y vas a cenar a mi casa en la noche, así que no te quejes. -Le recordó la chica con una adorable sonrisa. Gabriel levantó ambas cejas en atención, rápidamente cruzó miradas con Nathalie, quien asintió como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Cena mañana en la casa Dupain–Cheng?

-¡Sí, _Père_! ¿No recuerdas? Te avisé esta mañana, y ayer, y anteayer…

-Está agendado y coordinado, Monsieur. -Le recordó Nathalie con profesional frialdad. -Incluso conversé ya con los padres de mademoiselle Dupain–Cheng.

-Oh. Lo había olvidado. -Confesó Gabriel. ¡Como odiaba los compromisos sociales! -Supongo que ya es de mala educación cancelar esa cena.

Adrien se quería morir de la vergüenza. Marinette le sonrió con dulzura. Al menos los dos estaban igual de incómodos en aquella situación. La cena continuó siempre en silencio y por fin terminó. Tras una breve sobremesa que consistió en la retirada de Gabriel hacia su despacho, Marinette alcanzó a despedirse de Adrien antes de ser escoltada por Nathalie hasta el mercedes. El Gorila la llevó a su casa en silencio y a salvo.

-Bueno… pudo ser mucho peor. -Comentó Plagg a la pasada, al rato después, mientras Adrien se terminaba de poner el pijama.

-En eso tienes razón. Al menos cené con_ ma lady._ -Adrien miró la hora y se recostó en su cama. -Plagg, te noto callado. ¿Pasa algo?

El kwami flotó hasta la almohada y se acomodó en su lugar de siempre. Suspiró pensativo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tikki me preocupa.

Fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

**Île de la Cité. París. Año 2052**

_Día siguiente. 10:56 hrs._

El sol esa mañana estaba tibio y el clima parecía estar estable. Se agradecía algo así, los días estaban muy fríos y sin duda era una mejora poder respirar aire fresco, que las catacumbas, por seguras que fueran y bien habilitadas que estuvieran, siempre olían a encierro. Nathaniel ayudó a su esposa a sentarse en aquella banca y se aseguró que estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Chloé por su parte se dedicó a disfrutar del sol: era un lujo muy preciado con el que no siempre contaba.

Para un ojo casual, la mujer solo parecía un poco cansada, pero quien la conocía sabía que estaba agotada y atrozmente adolorida. De eso, Nathaniel tenía demasiada conciencia y comenzaba a considerar que había sido muy mala idea salir de paseo. Pero Chloé había tenido ganas de pasear, de despejar la mente… estos dolores la atacaron por sorpresa y sin piedad. Se sentó junto a su esposa, con el corazón en la mano: ¿Cómo podía hacer para que Chloé dejara de sufrir?

-Quizás hoy tenemos suerte. -Comentó de cara al sol, sonriendo entre tanta tristeza. -Marc me dijo que encontraron una nueva ruta de ingreso… que traen medicinas.

-Espero que sea así. -Dijo Chloé, reclinándose sobre el hombro de su marido. -Al menos que traigan tramadol. Con ese seré feliz. -Nathaniel la rodeó con el brazo.

-Pensemos positivo.

Chloé sonrió. Momentos así para ella eran valiosos. Sin duda que había tenido suerte con Nathaniel: era un buen hombre, y la quería así tal cuál era, incluso con sus berrinches, caprichos y horrible salud. La hacía sentir contenida y segura. Sin él no sabría qué hacer con su vida.

Urs, el perro rottweiler de asistencia que tenía se acostó a sus pies para echarse una siesta.

_-Mon Amour._ -Llamó Chloé suspirando. -Supe que llegaron buenas noticias esta mañana.

-Algunas. Nos hicieron llegar un mensaje urgente por los canales usuales.

-¿Ella está bien? -Preguntó Chloé con atención, abriendo incluso los ojos. Nathaniel sabía que se refería a Sabrina.

-Tal parece. Siguen sin sospechar de ella: se las arregla muy bien

-Esperemos que siga así… no quisiera que le pasara algo malo.

Chloé bajó la cabeza y se refugió en Nathaniel, quien la abrazó para darle ánimos. Hacía trece años que no veía a Sabrina. El día en que tuvo que escapar de su casa y de su mundo, para así salvar su vida y poder regresar con su familia, su querida amiga de la infancia se había quedado atrás para asegurar su huida. Sabrina incluso convenció a la Strega que estaba de su parte y comenzó a trabajar para ella, incluso quedando por traidora un par de años, hasta que se descubrió que se estaba jugando el cuello por pasarle información a la _Resistance_… con quienes nunca había tenido contacto directo. La Strega creía que Sabrina era su más leal servidora junto con Barbazul, cuando en verdad era su más letal traidora. Bajo un disfraz de cobardía, Sabrina Raincomprix hacía y deshacía en la medida de lo posible.

¿Cómo era que Lila Rossi cayera tan rápido en estos engaños y ardides? Su funesto orgullo la hizo creer invulnerable y que nada se le escapaba, cuando en verdad… no era así.

-¡Cómo me gustaría ver y hablar con Sabrina una vez más! -Se lamentó Chloé. -Necesito darle las gracias… y pedirle perdón por haber sido tan maldita.

Nathaniel se tragó el nudo de la garganta. La enfermedad que estaba matando a su esposa la tenía muy sensible y sin las medicinas apropiadas su esperanza de vida se reducía mucho y Chloé lo sabía. La muerte pendía sobre ella como una espada de Damocles. Los pocos médicos con los que contaba la _Resistance_ se devanaban los sesos tratando de ayudarla, pero los recursos eran pocos. Chloé estaba muy consciente que le quedaba poca vida si las cosas no mejoraban.

Por fortuna tenían con ellos al dr. Deschamps… que era uno de esos médicos capaces de caminar sobre lava con tal de aliviar a sus pacientes. Si no fuera por él y su equipo, Chloé hubiera muerto hacía mucho.

-Sabrina sabe, _mon petite abeille_. -Nathaniel se giró y le besó la frente con su usual ternura. -¿Quieres saber qué nos dijo?

-Dime…

-La Strega le prohibió a Barbazul acercarse a _Les Invalides_. Maeve y los demás podrán buscar mejor.

-Eso nunca es malo. -Chloé sonrió con esperanza. -Solo tendrán que preocuparse de los infectados que merodean ese lugar. ¿Y cuál la mala noticia?

-La Strega pidió información sobre Wayhem… sobre si alguna vez fue Chat Noir y sobre su predecesor. -Nathaniel suspiró preocupado. -También sobre nuestro Matagot.

_-¡Mon Dieu!_ -Exclamó Chloé sorprendida de mal modo. Pese a los dolores, se irguió preocupada. -¡Está sospechando! ¿Y si descubre la identidad de nuestro gato? ¿O la de su padre?

-Marc está trabajando en un guion que disipe sus dudas. Los mellizos D'Alençon y Sean McQueen ya se pusieron a falsificar documentos que avalen esa historia. Ese frente está cubierto…

-¡Quizás por cuánto tiempo!

-Por el que sea: todo tiempo que ganemos será precioso. Así sean horas, días o años. ¡Lo que sea!

Chloé se quedó en silencio. Una llamarada de dolor le subió por una de sus piernas y le nubló los sentidos por instantes, amenazándola con perder la consciencia. Reprimió un quejido y se aferró a su esposo. Nathaniel se dio cuenta, pero no pudo hacer nada más que contenerla. Urs, el perro, se sentó de súbito y se presionó con todo peso sobre el área afectada de Chloé, como intentando ayudarla a paliar el dolor.

-Mejor volvamos a casa…

-Sí.

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

En eso, escucharon una explosión. Nathaniel se puse de pie en el acto y miró en dirección de _Trocadéro_. No estaban ni cerca de la plaza, pero hacia allá dirigió su atención: pronto en el horizonte pudo ver las distintivas columnas de humo que señalaban que allí sucedía una pelea y de las feas. Urs estaba de pie junto a Chloé, que no se había levantado, y se mantenía alerta: pelaje erizado, orejas levantadas, atención fija hacia el horizonte. Comenzó a arrugar el hocico y a gruñir, clara señal que mostraría los dientes en cualquier momento o que se pondría a ladrar.

Urs era el perro más manso de todo París, un excelente perro de terapia, pero era también un rottweiler de 60 kilos y eso no se lo podía sacudir de encima: si alguien amenazaba a su familia, iba a morder, no lo duden. Chloé se apoyó en el perro para ponerse de pie.

-Urs, tranquilo. ¡Eres un buen perro!

-No vamos. -Dijo de pronto Nathaniel dándose la vuelta y serio como gendarme. -¡A las catacumbas!

La _Île de la Cité_ era una suerte de leprosario, pero de ex akumatizados. Si bien podían entrar akumas, estos perdían la mayor parte de sus poderes, pero Lila Rossi de entrada no podía ni poner pie en la isla ni sus hechizos tenían efecto alguno en el lugar, solo por ser una bruja. Esto convertía a la isla en terreno neutral, protegido por madame Anarka Couffaine y sus piratas. Creían que esta protección se debía tanto a las influencias de las reliquias contenidas en Saint Chapelle, las de Notre Dame y en las gárgolas de la catedral… un efectivo sistema de seguridad antibrujas instalado durante la construcción de esta y que a más de 800 años seguía siendo igual de efectivo, pues por algo Lila Rossi no se acercaba ni de broma, sin sufrir las terribles consecuencias.

Aun así Nathaniel tenía razones de peso para querer volver a las catacumbas, pues a diferencia de la _Île de la Cité_, al refugio de la _Resistance_ no podían entrar ni akumas ni la Strega. No lo pensó ni un momento: tomó a Chloé en brazos y rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia lugar seguro, con el perro pisándole los talones. Los infectados corrían despavoridos por las calles y Nathaniel tuvo que evitar a más de alguno que luchaba contra sus propias emociones para evitar volver a ser akumatizado. Parecía que la Strega había desatado una tormenta de akumas con tal de hacer notoria su presencia.

Sería un día muy largo.

Al no poder tomar el puente de regreso a tierra firme, Nathaniel decidió sobre la marcha ir al embarcadero con Madame Couffaine, quien, al verlo, de inmediato lo dejó subir a bordo con su familia. Manon y Eta lo ayudaron, una sujetando a Urs, la otra apoyando a Chloé, quien de porfiada apretaba los dientes para no demostrar lo mucho que sufría.

-¡Así me gusta verlos corriendo, marineros! ¡No sabía que estaban en la isla! -Anarka le dio con una chancla a Nathaniel. -¡¿Qué les pasa, jovencitos, que no vienen a saludar?!

-¡**AAAAUCH**! ¡Madame!

-¿Madame? -Llamó Chloé. -¿Sabe lo que está pasando?

-¿Aparte que se nos alocaron todos en la isla? -Preguntó Manon. -Ataque en las cercanías de _Trocadéro_, nada más.

-La Strega volvió anoche a París de 2015, pero eso ya lo saben. -Explicó Anarka mientras repartía su atención entre su barco, su tripulación y los sucesos de la isla. -De los nuestros no sabemos nada, ¡No más espero que no se les haya ocurrido morirse!

-Ya nos habríamos enterado. La Strega tendría al menos tres miraculous más de ser así. -Comentó Nathaniel comenzando a preocuparse. -¿Seguro que este ataque es de la Strega?

**-¡AKUMA POR LA BANDA DE ESTRIBOR!** -Gritó de pronto Ella, quien estaba encaramada sobre uno de los mástiles del _Libertad_ y señalaba en la dirección indicada a un akuma que embestía contra ellos a toda velocidad.

Un infectado no había podido resistir y había sido akumatizado de nuevo. Eso siempre descorazonaba los habitantes de la _Île de la Cité_. El susodicho golpeó el barco con ímpetu, causando que los que estaban a bordo tuvieran que hacer toda clase de maromas para no caer, cosa que no todos lograron.

**-¡AL ATAQUE MARINEROS!** -Exclamó Anarka con más energía de la que se supone debería tener una mujer de su edad. -¡Hagan que esa cosa se arrepienta!

La tripulación de a bordo echó mano de todo lo que tenía, tanto de armas de fuego como blancas, incluso de un pequeño cañón que habían restaurado para hacerlo funcional y que funcionaba de mil maravillas contra los akumas. Esto no era de sorprender, pues cualquiera se va a negro tras un cañonazo de esos a la cabeza. Juleka, transformada en Sable, apareció pronto en escena a tratar de contener el ataque. Nathaniel tomó de nuevo a Chloé en brazos, quien a pesar de su agotamiento animaba a todos a resistir, y se la llevó hacia el interior de la nave, dejándola en la enfermería del barco, en donde las dos personas que atendían dicha dependencia, paramédicos, corrían por el lugar alistándolo todo para recibir probables heridos.

-¡Nathaniel!

**-¡CONTACTO POR BABOR! ¡DOS AKUMAS ACUÁTICOS POR BABOR!**

Todo el barco sufrió una fuerte sacudida que casi los hizo perder el equilibrio. La cosa iba en serio y realmente sería un día de aquellos en que sobrevivir iba a estar complicado. Nathaniel la tomó de las manos.

-Tengo que volver, _mon abeille_. Lo sabes.

-Cuídate. -Le pidió Chloé reprimiendo las lágrimas. Nathaniel la besó.

-Siempre, mi amor. -Le dijo a modo de despedida. -¡Urs! ¡Cuida a Chloé!

**-¡WOOF!**

Chloé se sujetó de alguien a quien no vio en primera instancia, y de su perro, resoplando e hiperventilando para tragarse la preocupación. ¡Como detestaba esta debilidad! La reducía a la nada, a la cosa más inútil de la tierra, al estorbo más grande de París. Bien podía transformarse en ese momento en Queen B, de hecho, usar el miraculous aliviaba por completo sus dolores, pero le había pasado el miraculous a su hijo Pascal.

_-¡Oh, Mon Dieu_! -Exclamó Chloé aún más aterrada, al pensar en su hijito de 17 años. -¡Mas le vale que esté a salvo!

-Madame Kutzberg. -La llamó de pronto uno de los paramédicos. -Venga por aquí, estará segura…

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que estoy segura! -Chloé se sacudió al paramédico y puso las manos en las caderas. -¡Alisten este lugar será mejor! Prepárense para convertirlo en centro de trauma. ¡Urs!

Chloé comenzó a caminar por la enfermería dando órdenes, con el perro a su lado. Ciertamente era una inútil en el campo de batalla en esos momentos, pero ¡nadie como ella para organizar un lugar! La adrenalina ahora le inundaba el torrente sanguíneo… el dolor y el lupus podían esperar.

-¿Para cuántos pacientes tenemos capacidad? ¿Cómo están los suministros? ¿Tenemos capacidad para heridos graves? ¡Pilas, gente, no los quiero holgazaneando! De nosotros depende la post batalla.

Los paramédicos se miraron y sonrieron para sí. Chloé Kutzberg seguía siendo una máquina, pese a todo. Pronto comenzaron a seguir sus instrucciones y a dar las respuestas que pedía, tomando decisiones ejecutivas sobre la marcha e instrucciones de cómo proceder. Ciertamente Chloé no podía intervenir en asuntos de salud, pero ya había escogido su campo de batalla y ¡por Dios que cumpliría su cometido! ¡Esa enfermería funcionaría como reloj suizo!

Pronto comenzaron a llegar heridos y no solo tripulantes del barco. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, tenían la enfermería llena, pero funcionando bastante bien. Si los heridos podían llegar caminando, se les parchaba lo más rápido posible y los devolvían a frente si ameritaba, pero los más graves se quedaban. Cuatro veces más el barco fue golpeado y entre los gritos de los combatientes y los akumas, Chloé trataba de no desconcentrarse y de mantener a los dos paramédicos enfocados en su tarea. Una hora y media pasó muy rápido y poco a poco la intensidad de la batalla comenzó a bajar…

-¡_Maman_! -Exclamó de pronto un muchacho. Chloé sintió el abrazo angustiado de su hijo y respiró aliviada. Pascal tenía algunos machucones en la cara, pero se le veía entero. No estaba usando el miraculous.

-¡Hijo Mío! ¿Tu padre?

-Aquí estoy… -Le dijo Nathaniel. También se veía bastante golpeado y con algunos cortes en la cara y en los brazos, pero estaba bien.

-¡Cuánto me alegra verlos a salvo! ¿Todo bien?

-Nosotros aquí… pasaron cosas. -Le dijo el muchacho sin dejar de soltarla. Chloé miró a su esposo.

-Vamos con Anarka. Este no es el lugar.

Nathaniel tomó la mano de su esposa y comenzó a guiarla fuera de la enfermería. Apoyada por su hijo, Chloé salió de nuevo a la cubierta, que evidenciaba los rastros de una pelea más fiera de lo esperado. Algunas columnas de humo subían por la _Île de la Cité_ y en la dirección de la ciudad otras varias se levantaban no lejos de ellos y hacia _Trocadéro_. Chloé en seguida vio a Pegase, Sable y a uno de los McQueen, Kyle, quien se distinguía entre la multitud por usar, al igual que todos sus primos, un kilt con los colores de su clan. Todos ellos estaban junto con Anarka. El resto de la tripulación del _Libertad_ pululaba por todos lados como abejas nerviosas, tratando de hacer control de daños.

Pascal tomó la mano libre de su madre ni bien llegaron con el grupo que parecía estar esperándolos. El McQueen le revolvió los cabellos al muchacho.

-El _Abejorro_ se lució hoy: sus padres deben estar orgullosos. -Dijo Kyle McQueen con alegría y su inconfundible acento escocés. _-Good lad. Annoying, but good._

-No hice nada que no hiciera una persona decente. -Se defendió Pascal. Su padre también le revolvió los cabellos.

-Esa timidez no te queda muchacho. -Dijo Nathaniel con orgullo. -Solo trata de que no se te suba a la cabeza.

-Hmpf.

-¡Ya déjenlo! Es mi hijo, ¿qué esperaban? -Lo defendió Chloé con orgullo. La mujer tomó aire. -¿Alguna noticia?

-Bastantes. -Dijo Pegase.

-Nos van a tocar días difíciles. -Añadió Sable, estirando los brazos.

-¡Ya dejen los rodeos, Marineros! -Exclamó Anarka. -¿Qué se sabe de Luka? ¿O de Viperion?

Se notaba que Anarka estaba preocupada a rabiar, pero tuvo la suficiente presencia mental para referirse a su hijo separándolo de Viperion. Las identidades de los portadores eran conocidas solo por un selecto grupo y ese secreto era celosamente guardado. Pegase se mantuvo firme, pero quien respondió fue otro de los McQueen, Kyle.

-Luka está bien, Kagami tuvo un pequeño traspié, pero la vi caminando antes de venir. Viperion y Ryuuko… -Kyle negó con la cabeza.

-Viperion tuvo que sacar a la dragona del combate. -Dijo Pegase. -La arrojaron contra el suelo y por poco no le botaron un edificio encima. Viperion la rescató con las justas, pero no recuperó la conciencia.

La pesadez provocada por la angustia se apoderó del grupo, quienes atentos esperaron por más noticias. Sable le dio unas palmaditas a Anarka en la espalda.

-Schmetterling solo vino a recordarnos que es una odiosa. -Gruñó Sable. La tigresa dio una patada en el suelo de la frustración. -Puede que tengamos más noticias pronto, o eso nos hicieron saber.

Todos asintieron. Chloé se llevó la mano a la frente, angustiada: lo que Sable acababa de decir era que Sabrina se iba a arriesgar a enviar información fuera de plazo y pronto _otra vez._ ¡Cómo ansiaba tener a esa mujer delante suyo para reclamarle lo imprudente que era!

-Hay algo más. -Dijo Pascal. -Schmetterling estaba encaprichada con Maeve.

-_Devil Incarnate_! ¡Esa se encapricha por cualquier cosa! Pero sí, las tomó contra mi prima. -Kyle escupió en el suelo antes de ponerse las manos en las caderas. -¡Maldita _bana-bhuidseach_!

-¿La lastimó? -Preguntó Anarka.

-No, ¡Pero en ganas no se quedó! -Exclamó Pegase. -Hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba maldecir tanto en gaélico.

-¡Maeve le cortó un mechón **TREMENDO** de pelo! -Dijo Pascal con los ojos llenos de ilusión. -¡La hubieran visto! Emma se hubiera reído mucho. Schmetterling se le acercó especialmente a darle el golpe de gracia cuando la creyó inconsciente, y en el último momento Maeve la derribó con un movimiento de piernas y le saltó encima. Schmetterling se la sacudió enseguida eso sí.

-Maeve alcanzó a sujetarla del cabello y tras jalonéarselo, le cortó un buen mechón con uno de sus puñales. -Concluyó Sable. -Yo lo vi.

-¡Esa es mi prima! -Exclamó Kyle con orgullo.

-¡¿Está herida o no?! -Insistió Chloé de malhumor. ¡Cómo le dolía la pierna!

-Creemos que no. -Dijo Pegase. -Markov estaba seguro de que sí, pero Maeve no se dejó revisar.

-Pues a ver como le va con Deschamp si intenta ocultarle una herida. -Comentó Anarka cruzándose de brazos.

Nathaniel iba a hacer otra pregunta, pero en ese momento sintió que Urs estaba gruñendo. Todos se fijaron en el perro quien estaba en actitud defensiva, mirando hacia la rampa de acceso al barco. Un vistazo más concienzudo reveló que en la isla y cerca del embarcadero, un infectado luchaba contra su akuma para evitar caer bajo su influjo otra vez.

-Marineros. -Dijo Anarka con voz triste. -Esto todavía no acaba. Aún tenemos que hacer control de daños.

Todos suspiraron cansados.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Residencia Dupain–Cheng_**

_"…_

-_¡MARINETTE! _-_Llamó de pronto la voz de Sabine. _-_¿ESTÁS DESPIERTA?_

-_¡Mi _maman_…!_

_Los tres dieron un brinco y se pusieron a la defensiva. Los pasos de la mujer comenzaron a sonar cada vez más cerca y pronto se percibieron subiendo los escalones y era cosa de segundos para que los descubrieran._

_…"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Ya. Espero que esto les haya gustado. Les acabo de dar otro vistazo al futuro y ya comprenderán por qué. Ya vamos avanzando de a poquitos y eso es lo importante. En fin. Me encuentro en proceso de cambiar el formato de los diálogos, así que puede que se me hayan escapado algunas comillas. Del mismo modo, estoy aprendiendo a usar los guiones, así que ténganme paciencia en lo que aprendo a usarlos. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

La cena en la casa Agreste, como pudiste ver, **Manu**, estuvo bastante tensa. Pero Marinette supo sortearlo bien. Sobre las preguntas. Algunas. Ten, un pie de manzana, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Me alegro que pienses así, **CuentaOlvidada**, más aún porque apenas vamos en la mitad del fic y por momentos siento que esto avanza lento… pero ya tomará más ritmo. Ten, un apfelstrudel, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Louis es mañoso, **Newfan**, el pobre ha perdido y sufrido mucho, así que normal que sea terco y malgenio. Pero… nada como una madre de catorce años para asestar un chanclazo, que eso es el derecho de toda madre que se precie de tal. Sobre la Strega… pues ya ves… le sale gente al camino. Ten, un apfelstrudel, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados, como Google Traductor.

**Bana-bhuidseach:** bruja en gaélico escocés.

**Ayuntamiento de París: **(_Hôtel de Ville de Paris_, en francés) Alberga las instituciones del gobierno municipal de París. El mismo se ubica frente a la Plaza del Ayuntamiento (_Place de l'Hôtel-de-Ville_, anteriormente llamada _Place de Grève_) en el IV Distrito de la ciudad. Ha albergado el ayuntamiento de París desde 1357. Actualmente se utiliza para múltiples propósitos: aloja la administración de la ciudad, allí tiene su despacho el alcalde de París (desde 1977), y también se utiliza para brindar grandes recepciones. En los últimos años, _la Place de l'Hôtel-de-Ville_ se ha engalanado en gran parte de primavera y verano con un "jardín efímero", en el que el Ayuntamiento instala miles de especies vegetales además de un hermoso estanque con sus respectivas especies de plantas.

**Institut Français de la Mode: **Es una universidad privada de investigación, especializada en arte y diseño, ubicada en París. Es una de las mejores escuelas de moda del mundo.

**Espada de Damocles: **es una frase acuñada para ejemplificar el peligro que se instala en aquellos que ostentan gran poder, pues no sólo pueden perderlo de golpe, sino todo lo demás, incluida la vida. Tallas en madera de la espada de Damocles aparecen en libros europeos de los siglos XVI y XVII. Además el diccionario de la Real Academia Española la define como "Amenaza persistente de un peligro".

**Place du Trocadéro-et-du-11-Novembre: **O _Plaza del Trocadero y del 11 de noviembre_, es un espacio público abierto ubicado en el XVI distrito de París, Francia. De ella salen seis avenidas: avenida del presidente Wilson, avenida Kléber, avenida Raymond Poincaré, avenida de Eylau, avenida Georges Mandel y avenida Paul Doumer. Linda al sureste con la explanada del _Palacio de Chaillot,_ desde la que se divisa una famosa perspectiva de la Torre Eiffel, y al oeste con el cementerio de Passy.

Bajo la plaza se encuentra la estación de metro Trocadero, y en su centro se eleva una estatua ecuestre del mariscal Foch.

Desde 1823 el lugar –el alto de la colina de Chaillot— es conocido como _Trocadéro_ debido a que los soldados franceses celebraron allí su victoria en la batalla de Trocadero que tuvo lugar en la isla homónima situada en Puerto Real, municipio de la Bahía de Cádiz, a la entrada de dicha ciudad. La plaza propiamente dicha fue creada en 1869 bajo el reinado de Napoleón III como plaza del Rey de Roma (_place du Roi de Rome_), en homenaje al hijo de Napoleón I. Fue rebautizada definitivamente _Place du Trocadéro_ por los muertos de la gran batalla española en 1877, cuando se levantó el hoy desaparecido _palacio del Trocadéro_, en vísperas de la Exposición Universal de París de 1878.

**Sainte Chapelle: **(La Santa Capilla), también denominada Capilla Real, es un templo gótico situado en la _Île de la Cité_, en el centro de la ciudad de París, Francia. Está considerada una de las obras cumbre del periodo radiante de la arquitectura gótica. Fue construida para albergar las reliquias adquiridas por el rey San Luis de Francia, por lo que ha sido considerada como un enorme relicario. Gracias a las innovaciones del sistema constructivo gótico, prácticamente carece de soportes murales (paredes) existiendo en su lugar multitud de vanos que filtran la luz a través de las vidrieras policromadas.

**Gárgolas:** (del francés _gargouille, gargouiller, _producir un ruido semejante al de un líquido en un tubo, a su vez del latín _gurgulio_ y griego γαργαρίζω, _hacer gárgaras_) es la parte sobresaliente de un caño que sirve para evacuar el agua de lluvia de los tejados. La palabra gárgola se emplea en muchas ocasiones para referirse a todo tipo de criaturas que decoran los muros de los edificios y que, al representar el mismo tipo de figuras que las gárgolas, se engloban dentro de la misma denominación. Estas representaciones que ornamentan los edificios no son gárgolas para desagüe, sino imágenes decorativas, llamadas a veces quimeras, como, por ejemplo, las de Viollet-le-Duc de Notre Dame de París.

En la arquitectura de la Edad Media, especialmente en el arte gótico, son muy usadas en iglesias y catedrales. Suelen estar adornadas mediante figuras intencionadamente grotescas que representan hombres, animales, monstruos o demonios. Probablemente, tenían la función simbólica de proteger el templo y asustar a los pecadores. Esto se mantuvo, aunque con menor desarrollo, en la arquitectura renacentista española e incluso en algunas iglesias barrocas.

Las gárgolas cumplían tres funciones básicas, a saber: Desaguar los tejados; Decorar dichos desagües buscando, por tanto, una finalidad estética; Una tercera, apoyada en creencias populares y leyendas de que sirven para ahuyentar al demonio, brujas y otros espíritus del mal.

En época más reciente, el arquitecto suizo-francés Le Corbusier ha empleado también gárgolas en la capilla de Notre Dame du Haut, en Ronchamp (Francia).


	20. Cap 19: Residencia Dupain-Cheng

_Adrien y Marinette cenan con Tom y Sabine en una velada bastante más distendida, en la que no solo conversan seriamente con ellos, sino que también se divierten. Es más, hasta duermen juntitos… al menos un poco. La mañana del sábado trae novedades y gatos… ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS! **… Creo que a estas alturas todos deberían ir al último fic de Abby L., pero en el caso que no se hayan dado una vuelta por ahí, los insto a todos a echarle un ojo a _El Muro que nos Separa_. La chica escribe genial, eso hay que decirlo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic. Tengan pelotita antiestrés.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 19: Residencia Dupain–Cheng **

**Residencia Dupain–Cheng. París.**

_Día siguiente. Viernes, 17:56 hrs._

Siendo sinceros, Marinette parecía estar muy tranquila, pero en verdad era un manojo de nervios, idéntico a como se sentía Adrien el día anterior, pero a diferencia de lo sucedido en la mansión Agreste, esperaba en serio que la cena fuera menos tensa y más familiar. Se abrazó del brazo de su chico y suspiró, mirándolo de reojo. ¿En serio todas sus cenas eran así? ¿Tan frías y formales? Miró de costado al muchacho: ¡Ay, su vida! ¿Cómo era que no se había convertido en un muchacho pedante igual que Chloé? O peor aún… ¿un delincuente ávido por atención? Sin dejar de verle, sonrió con ternura y le abrazó con más fuerza el brazo: Adrien Agreste tenía el corazón de oro y ni toda la mala leche del mundo era capaz de corromperlo.

**¡OH WAIT! **

Un dolor repentino le atenazó el corazón, al recordar su pelea con Chat Blanc… ¡NO! ¡eso nunca ocurriría! Ella misma se aseguraría que Chat Noir no fuera llevado al límite de la desesperación ni que pasara tan solo tanto tiempo. ¡**NO**!

-Si quieres me sacas una foto: va a durar más, _ma lady_.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad, _chaton_?

-Hoy no me lo habías dicho.

-Hmpf. ¡Pues te quiero mucho! -Le dijo Marinette entre dientes, bajando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo. -Tampoco me lo has dicho a mí, así que estamos iguales.

Adrien no respondió en seguida, sino que se dedicó a disfrutar el minuto. Aquel día de clases había estado más movido que de costumbre, pero al mismo tiempo se les había hecho eterno: tuvieron que entregar una tarea larga, terminar un trabajo grupal en clases, completar un examen sorpresa de matemáticas y derrotar a un akuma, todo antes de almuerzo. Y en la tarde se aburrieron un montón, pues ni las clases los motivaron ni un poco, sin mencionar que el cansancio de la mañana y la reciente ingesta de comida los había dejado con un mal del puerco del terror. Por fortuna Alya estaba más calmada con los interrogatorios y había dejado de sacarles fotos… y lo mejor de todo es que había vuelto a concentrar sus energías de futura periodista en el _Ladyblog_, actualizando las más recientes teorías que indicaban que a Ladybug y Chat Noir se les veía más juntitos que de costumbre. Esto último podía ser un arma de doble filo.

¿Por qué? Pues… durante el ataque akuma de esa mañana había obtenido una estupenda fotografía de Ladybug y dos Chat Noir, ¡porque había aparecido otro más!, publicando además una loquísima teoría al respecto.

-También te amo, _Buginette_. -Dijo por fin Adrien, inclinándose hacia su chica y besándole la frente. -Estoy nervioso… lo admito. ¡Ah! Ya te pedí perdón por lo de anoche, ¿verdad?

-¿Nervioso por qué? -Marinette le dio un coqueto codazo. -Y ya me pediste perdón, ¡no tenías para qué! -Le reprochó, aunque pronto la asaltó una duda. -No entiendo por qué me pides tantas disculpas.

-¡Por _Père_! Anoche fue muy pesado. -Adrien rezongó descorazonado. -¡No sé qué le pasa el último año! Antes era más amable, pero desde que _maman_ desapareció, está muy raro. -Explicó con tristeza. -Eso sí, siempre ha sido antipático con mis primos y amigos.

-Adrien, tu papá hizo un esfuerzo anoche por agradar. Honestamente creí que me echaría de la casa en cualquier momento. -Le dijo la chica con calma. -Además, entiende que todos somos distintos y todos sobrellevamos los duelos de distinta manera… ¡No te preocupes, _mon minou_!

-Eso sí, tienes razón… pero pudo ser más simpático. -El muchacho resopló. Su padre debería ya aceptar que Emilie no volvería. Ya era hora que buscase de nuevo la felicidad en otra persona (como Nathalie), pero bueno, allá él. -A _maman_ le habrías caído muy bien, ¡te habría adorado!, estoy seguro. -Adrien rió nervioso. -Lo que me lleva a lo nervioso que estoy ahora…

-¿Por mis papás? _Chaton_… ya desayunamos los cuatro una vez.

-Sí, pero yo estaba como Chat Noir. Te recuerdo que tu padre resultó akumatizado e hizo un buen esfuerzo en machacarme.

Marinette se mordió la lengua incapaz de retrucar nada. ¡Aquel día había sido un desastre de marca mayor! Partiendo por su inútil esfuerzo por ocultar su identidad de las sospechas de Chat Noir, hasta el aterrizaje en plena calle, pasando por todo el proceso de drama juvenil, akumatización y posterior purificación. En ese momento no se habían reído, pero ahora que lo pensaban en perspectiva…

-**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"**

… Rieron de buena gana. ¡Era una gran historia para sus futuros hijos!

-Esperemos que nadie resulte akumatizado hoy.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, _ma lady_. ¡Soy un gato de palabra!

-Y espero que la cena te guste… mi mamá no es un chef, pero cocina delicioso.

-No soy remilgoso, así que no te preocupes. ¡Eso sí! No puedo comer arroz.

-¡¿No puedes?! -Marinette se detuvo en seco, semi espantada. El arroz era prácticamente algo esencial en su casa, ¡cosa de todos los días!, seguramente había eso… -¡Un momento! -La chica entrecerró los ojos al ver a Adrien demasiado sonriente. -Te he visto comiendo arroz mil veces. ¿Por qué dices ahora que no puedes comerlo?

-¡Porque se me llena la boca de granos! **JAJAJAJAJA**.

Ah. Era un chiste. Marinette lo miró en blanco tratando de encontrarle la gracia, pero todo en vano. Sin embargo, vio a Adrien tan divertido que terminó sonriendo y sofocando una risita.

-¡Justo así te quería ver! ¡Sonriendo!

-¡Qué insoportable eres, _Chaton_!

Entre bromas y conversaciones, por fin llegaron a la panadería. Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde para cuando llegaron, justo a tiempo para comenzar a ayudar con la mesa. Se habían tomado su tiempo en llegar, pues salían a las 17 horas, pero avisaron que pasarían antes a comer helados. Entraron a la tienda con casualidad, apenas prestándole atención a la campanita que anunciaba el ingreso de clientes. Su madre estaba en la caja y podía escucharse a Tom en el fondo.

-¡Ah, niños! Llegaron. -Los saludó Sabine, quien estaba atendiendo a unos clientes. -¡**TOM**! -Llamó la mujer a su esposo.

-¡Hola _maman_!

-¿Cómo está, madame?

-**¡VOY!** -Se escuchó la voz de Tom resonando por toda la panadería.

Tanto Adrien como Marinette aguantaron la respiración. No le habían tomado el peso a la situación que enfrentaban, pero ahora que estaban metidos hasta la cintura, por fin comenzaban a caer en cuenta. Los clientes fueron despachados, Sabine les dio un abrazo de bienvenida, Tom emergió de las profundidades de la panadería y tras abrazar a su hija, le dio una palmada en la espalda a Adrien a manera de saludo.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaron! Creí que se iban a tardar más. -Sabine le dio unas palmaditas a Adrien en la cabeza. -¡Me alegra que por fin estés aquí, cariño!

-Gracias madame.

-También creí que se tardarían. Es difícil dar con André los viernes en la tarde. -Comentó Tom con conocimiento de causa. -¡Sabe Dios la cantidad de veces que me castigaron por llegar tarde por andar buscándolo!

-Llegaron justo para ayudar. -Anunció Sabine, tomando la mano de Marinette. -Vamos a la cocina, ahí me ayudarás.

-Errr… pues… ¡Claro!

-¡Muchacho! -Tom puso su mano sobre el hombro de Adrien. -¡Me ayudarás a cerrar la panadería!

-Por supuesto.

Atontados por la maniobra de los mayores, Marinette y Adrien no tuvieron más opción que obedecer y así fueron separados. Sabine se llevó a su hija a la cocina mientras que Tom comenzó a cerrar todo el negocio, terminando la contabilidad del día tanto en dinero como en productos, contando para ello con la ayuda de Adrien, quien lejos de sentirse abrumado, se sintió honrado que confiaran en él lo suficiente como para involucrarlo en esto.

Además que no lo hicieron sentir incómodo y hasta disfrutó dicha actividad.

La conversación fue casual y bastante animada. Tom era un hombre grandote, pero lo hizo sentir a gusto. No era la presencia intimidante de su padre, sino alguien muy cercano que le inspiró bastante confianza, incluso intercambiando algún par de chistes malos que solo ellos encontraron graciosos. No se sintió amenazado tampoco por él, sino que extrañamente se sintió a gusto, incluido y valorado. Era el novio de la única hija de la casa, pero en vez de ser rechazado, se sintió aceptado y querido.

-¿Perdón? No escuché la pregunta, Monsieur. -Dijo de pronto Adrien, algo alarmado de súbito, casi soltando la bandeja que llevaba en las manos. ¿Escuchó lo que creyó escuchar? Tragó saliva al notar como Tom explotaba en carcajadas.

-¡Calma, muchacho! Te tomé por sorpresa, pero fue solo una pregunta. -Dijo el hombre de buen humor, antes de ponerse serio. -Solo quiero saber tus intensiones con mi única hija.

A Adrien se le heló la espalda, pero infló el pecho.

-Amo a Marinette.

Mirada intensa.

-Con toda mi alma.

Mirada más intensa.

-Marinette es la chica de mi vida. Yo… yo me voy a casar con ella alguna vez y…

-Fuertes declaraciones para alguien de catorce, muchacho. -Reconoció Tom sorprendido, pero muy tranquilo. -¿No deberías tomártelo con calma?

-¡Me lo tomo con calma! En serio Monsieur. ¡Su hija es demasiado valiosa para mí! Obvio que tengo catorce, obvio que me falta mucho por crecer, por vivir… ¡Y a los dos!, pero… en esto hablo en serio.

-Hijo. ¿sabes que eres muy importante para mí Marinette?

-Sí…

-Entonces necesito que escuches con atención lo que voy a decirte.

Tom sonó muy serio, pero al mismo tiempo muy paternal. El hombre estaba enternecido por la decisión de las palabras de Adrien: el muchacho estaba nervioso, pero hacía falta coraje para decir lo que había expresado. Ahora era su turno de hablar con él, de corazón a corazón, de padre a yerno, y de darle una charla que por lo visto Gabriel ni se había molestado en ordenarle a nadie que se la diera. Adrien tragó saliva… esto iba a ser incómodo.

Mientras tanto arriba, Marinette parecía olla a presión. Estaba toda roja y echaba humo por las orejas. Acababa de tener una charla de mujer a mujer con su mamá que la había tomado tan de sorpresa que parecía que le había quitado el piso de pronto. Curiosamente, y fue lo que más le llamó la atención, no le repitió la incómoda conversación sobre ciertos _procesos biológicos_ y los conocidos y nunca bien ponderados _cambios en la adolescencia;_ muy por el contrario, fue otro tipo de charla que le dieron, igual de incómoda, pero necesaria.

Tenía que ser honesta: no esperaba que su _maman_ le hablara de estas cosas, pero tenía mucho sentido. Hablaron sobre el respeto, de la intimidad y de que cada persona es un mundo diferente, que cuando se está en una relación de pareja, no se debe intentar cambiar al otro, sino aprender a convivir con sus mañas, afectos y virtudes, de respetar los límites y el espacio personal, que a veces la vida pega en el suelo y los malentendidos parecen estar a la orden del día, pero que siempre deben mantener abiertos los canales de comunicación, respetar los silencios y las opiniones, negociar y llegar a acuerdos. Uno no era mejor que el otro, sino un complemento y que siempre debían tener eso mente.

Hubiera preferido hablar de los _procesos biológicos_ en todo caso. Esa era una charla incómoda, pero conocida y necesaria. Esto era territorio desconocido. ¿Acaso su terapista había hablado con sus padres sobre esto para que lo conversaran con ella?

-Hijita, entiendes lo que te digo, ¿verdad?

-Sí _maman_. Tiene sentido. Yo… pensaré bien en lo que me dices.

-Yo lo sé: te conozco, Marinette. Ahora mismo quieres olvidarte de todo esto que te acabo de decir, pero sé que le darás varias vueltas y eso espero. -Dijo Sabine mientras le ordenaba el flequillo. -Dime… ahora que hablamos. ¿Vas a sacar el horario de Adrien de tu cuarto?

-Sí.

-¿Entiendes por qué quiero que lo saques?

-Sí… espacio personal. Adrien es mi novio, no mi propiedad y… tengo que darle espacio.

-Y te tienes que dar espacio a ti misma.

-_Oui_.

-¿Entiendes la importancia de eso?

Marinette asintió. Rápidamente se pasó una mano por el ojo, tratando de enjugar una lágrima que no sabía por qué amenazaba con caer. Sabine se quedó tranquila, mucho. En este preciso instante, Marinette estaba luchando contra esta charla con todo su ser, ¡la resistía!, pero por lo visto había sembrado bien y su hija terminaría por comprender la razón del porqué le decía todas estas cosas. Ahora no podía expresarlo con palabras, pero supo que el mensaje había sido recibido.

-¡Estás muy grande, hijita! -Sabine la abrazó. -Estoy muy orgullosa de la mujer en la que te estás convirtiendo.

-_Merci, maman_.

-¡Ahora! Apurarse que esos dos están por subir.

-¡Cierto! Se han demorado un montón en cerrar la panadería.

-¡Corresponde, hija! Tu papá le está dando esta misma conversación a Adrien.

La expresión que puso Marinette fue todo un poema y de la sorpresa no pudo ni emitir sonido. Su madre se echó a reír de buena gana al verle la cara. ¡Debió haberlo sabido! Los separaron para conversar con ellos con tranquilidad. Sabine le sonrió con astucia y la instó a moverse. Nerviosa y temblando como jalea, Marinette terminó de poner la mesa mientras su madre atendía la cena.

-¡Eso huele delicioso! ¿Qué hay de cenar?

Tom, muy alegre, preguntó a viva voz ni bien entró en el departamento seguido de Adrien. Ambos se buscaron con la mirada y al notar que el otro había tenido una conversación no convencional sobre vida de parejas, igual de incómoda e importante, se relajaron y se largaron a reír de buena gana. ¡Ya se contarían luego de qué les habían hablado!

La cena resultó bastante bien. Sabine se esforzó en la preparación de la comida y todos comieron con ganas. Adrien recibió una porción más grande de la normal, pues Sabine consideró que estaba muy delgado. Marinette descubrió con espanto que Tom hacía chistes casi tan malos como Adrien y que juntos no solo se potenciaban sino que daban vergüenza ajena. Tom, por su parte, estaba contento, no solo por la conversación que había tenido con el muchacho, sino también porque veía a su hija con los ojitos radiantes e iluminados.

¡Uy! ¡A este par de tontorrones enamorados les quedaba una vida por delante! Y quizás qué obstáculos encontrarían, pero esas miradas que se dedicaban decían mucho sobre el futuro.

-¿Saben lo que sería genial ahora? -Preguntó de pronto Tom.

-¡¿Ultimate Mecha Strike III?! -Preguntó Marinette ilusionada.

-¡Exacto! Vamos a jugar. -Decidió Tom levantando los brazos.

**-¡GENIAL! **-Exclamó Adrien con entusiasmo.

-¡De ninguna manera! -Gruñó Sabine golpeando la mesa. -Primero me ayudan a limpiar y ordenar.

La pequeña familia rápidamente se puso manos a la obra y entre todos terminaron ordenando la cena. Terminaron antes de lo previsto y pronto estuvieron los cuatro sentados en el sofá de la sala haciendo competencias para ver quienes sacaban mejor puntaje y las jugadas más osadas. Jugaron por equipos, por individuos y así, todas las combinaciones posibles. Sin embargo, al poco andar, quienes terminaron jugando fueron básicamente Tom y Sabine, quienes se involucraron tanto con el juego, que olvidaron que lo estaban acaparando.

-¡Y con esto te gano una vez más! -Exclamó Sabine. -Mañana te toca hacer caja, amor.

-¡Oye, no es justo! Llevo tres días haciendo caja yo.

-Entonces deberías ganarme un poco más seguido. -Bromeó la mujer, quien iba a hacer otro comentario cuando se detuvo. -¡Tom, amor! ¡Mira!

-¿Huh?

Tom se volvió hacia donde indicaba su esposa. Al otro costado del sillón, Adrien dormía apoyado contra el respaldo y Marinette hacía lo mismo, pero en el hombro del muchacho. Por lo visto llevaban un buen rato así. Superada la sorpresa, el matrimonio los observó enternecido.

-Como la foto que les sacaron en el tren. -Suspiró la mujer. -Apaga el videojuego, iré por una manta. -Le dijo Sabine, mientras se alejaba.

-Buena idea… pero primero les saco una foto. -Dijo Tom mientras sacaba su teléfono para fotografiarlos. -También aprovecho de llamar a mademoiselle Sancoeur para que venga por Adrien.

Dicho y hecho, quince minutos después, Nathalie estaba en la pequeña sala acompañada del Gorila y los dueños de casa, viendo como los dos muchachos seguían durmiendo a pierna suelta y tan a gusto, que les daba pena a todos tener que despertarlos. Nathalie intercambió una mirada con Sabine, quien se encogió de hombros, pero no dejó nunca de sonreír.

-Han tenido una semana cansada. -Dijo Sabine. -Son buenos niños, se portan bien.

-No lo dudo, madame. Lamento mucho el inconveniente: acepte nuestras disculpas.

-Lástima que haya que despertarlos. -Tom se acercó a su hija y la remeció un poco. -Despierta, hijita. Hora de despedirse de Adrien…

-MMMMmm**MMmmMM**nno keroooo... -Rezongó en sueños, sin querer despertarse. Tom la terminó levantando en brazos. -Mmmmmpghfpuedo solaaaamammmnmm…

El Gorila, a una señal de Nathalie, hizo lo mismo con Adrien, quien rezongó malgenio, sobre todo al no percibir la presencia de Marinette cerca suyo, pero no despertó en ningún momento. Tom se despidió de Nathalie y del Gorila y llevó a Marinette a su cuarto mientras su esposa acompañaba a la puerta a la asistente y el guardaespaldas, a quienes vio subir al auto junto con un aún muy dormido muchacho. La despedida fue breve y la partida muy fría. Sabine vio el auto alejarse y suspiró antes de volver a entrar a casa.

-Esta parejita me da buena espina. -Comentó contenta.

* * *

**Habitación de Marinette.**

_Mañana siguiente. Sábado, 8:48 horas._

Más que persona, era un ente despeinado el que emergió de debajo de las cobijas. Marinette, más dormida que despierta, se incorporó en su cama, resintiendo el frío de la mañana. De un tiempo a esta parte comenzaba a notarse el cambio de estación. Bostezó sonoramente y se quedó ahí, como en un limbo, como iniciando el sistema.

Tikki, al notar que su portadora estaba despertando, se desperezó y salió de su casita. Flotó hasta su portadora con su usual buen ánimo, pero curiosa. Era sábado, no tenía clases ni ninguna actividad especial, y anoche se había quedado hasta tarde.

Bueno, ni tanto tampoco. Marinette se refregó la cara con el revés de sus manos y estiró los brazos.

-¡Buenos días, Marinette! ¿Ya despierta? Todavía no son ni las nueve.

-Sí Tikki. -La chica bostezó. -Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde tienes que ir?

-Aquí mismo. -Marinette sacudió la cabeza y finalmente abrió los ojos, decorando su rostro con una sonrisa. Le acarició la cabeza a Tikki y se levantó de la cama. -Mejor comienzo desde ya.

La chica se calzó sus pantuflas y buscó un sweater que sabía que estaba en alguna parte por ahí. Cuando lo encontró, se lo puso para defenderse un poco del frío de la mañana. Bajó del altillo y caminó decidida hacia su escritorio, con las manos en sus caderas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Marinette?

-Anoche _maman_ me dio una charla. -Dijo con sencillez. -Supongo que tiene razón. Y si no lo hago ahora, no lo haré nunca.

-¿La _charla_? Creí que sabías de dónde venían los bebés.

-¡No ese tipo de charla Tikki! ¡Gracias a Dios! -Exclamó la chica con un sonroso. -Fue de muchas cosas, del respeto, de que aún tengo que crecer, de la comunicación… del espacio personal. -Dijo mientras miraba la cantidad de fotos que tenía pegadas en las paredes de Adrien… y de su horario.

-¿Vas a quitar tus fotos y planes?

-… sí.

-¿Así nada más? Explícame un poco más.

-Adrien ya es mi novio… No necesito obsesionarme tanto. Él también necesita su espacio personal. -La chica miró el horario de Adrien y la enorme cantidad de fotos y planes que tenía pegados en las paredes y suspiró. -Esto… supongo que está mal.

-¿Supones?

-Es que después de lo que me dijo _maman_, miro esto y me empieza a dar vergüenza… ¡Tiene razón! No puedo ser tan absorbente…

-Ah, por fin lo estás comprendiendo.

-… Tú me lo intentaste decir más de alguna vez. -Marinette rezongó. -¡También invadí su casa un montón de veces! ¡Qué loca psicópata que soy! ¡Me quiero morir! -Añadió jalándose los cabellos. Tikki le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Pero por fin lo comprendiste! ¡Eso me llena de orgullo, Marinette! -La kwami le dio un besito en la mejilla. -Te ayudaré a quitar las fotos. Aunque no tienes que botarlas todas. ¿Te parece si guardamos algunas y las ponemos en un álbum?

-¡Me parece buena idea! -Exclamó Marinette con calma. La chica miró de nuevo su pared. -¡Hora de quitar todo esto!

Se puso manos a la obra en seguida. Claro, si bien estaba muy decidida, sentía que cada vez que sacaba algo de la pared se rompía un trocito de su alma en el proceso. Como que dejaba atrás una parte suya que la había caracterizado durante un tiempo que, si bien no había sido tan largo, se sentía como si fuera una vida entera. Era como si estuviera enterrando una parte de su personalidad, para dar vida a otra. Sentía pena y quizás un poco de congoja, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que se deshacía de una piel vieja y comenzaba a estrenar una nueva y mejor. Eso le generaba muchas emociones encontradas y por momentos tuvo que detenerse antes de seguir con lo suyo.

Quizás por eso se sorprendió a sí misma y a Tikki cuando, una vez que hubo quitado el horario de Adrien, comenzó a romperlo por secciones, cuyos trozos acumuló primero en el basurero y luego en una bolsa con las demás cosas. Solo restaba tirarlas a la basura. ¿Qué fue lo que dejó en sus paredes? Su propio horario, sus referencias de modas, algunos de sus bosquejos y las fotos de ella con sus amigos. Tikki la ayudó a hacer una selección de las fotos de Adrien, que puso en una carpeta.

-Luego armamos un álbum de fotos, Marinette. Por mientras las dejamos aquí. -Explicó Tikki.

-¡Gracias Tikki!

-¡Y mira esto! -La kwami voló hasta diario mural que Marinette tenía sobre su escritorio. -Pegué tu horario allá y despejé esta área. ¡Aquí vas a poner fotos!

-Pero las fotos con las chicas están allá. ¿Qué se supone que voy a poner aquí?

-Esas fotos se quedan allá. ¡Acá vas a poner tus fotos con Adrien! Es tu novio: no tiene nada de malo que tengas algunas con él.

-Tikki, las estamos guardando para poner en un…

-Esas fotos son recortes de revistas y cosas que has sacado de internet. Aquí vas a poner fotos de verdad. ¡Como la que Alya les tomó en el tren! Solo pondrás aquí las fotos más importantes. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Marinette se quedó pensativa unos instantes, pero pronto sus ojitos brillaron. ¡Claro! Tikki había tenido una idea genial y tan solo pensarlo la llenaba de entusiasmo. El espacio de su diario mural no era muy grande, así que eso la obligaba a discriminar muy bien qué fotos ponía ahí. No podía ponerlas todas, ni cualquiera, así que realmente deberían ser especiales. Aplaudió de contento y tomó a Tikki en sus manos para darle un beso y un abrazo.

-¡Amo la Idea, Tikki! ¡Será un rincón especial! ¡Eres genial!

**TOC. TOC. TOC.**

Tikki y Marinette miraron en seguida a la escotilla que llevaba a su terraza. Se miraron curiosas, pero sonrieron a sabiendas de quien se trataba. La chica saltó como un resorte y se apresuró a subir a su balcón. En seguida notó que hacía mucho frío y que el día estaba muy nublado. Se frotó los brazos y salió totalmente al balcón. Entonces vio a Chat Noir sentado igual que un gato sobre la baranda, sosteniendo una rosa en la mano y con su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro.

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Esa cola no era más que un cinturón muy largo!, pero parecía tener mente propia o responder muy bien a la personalidad de un felino. Ahora que lo pensaba, la cola de Matagot hacía exactamente lo mismo, aunque en el caso de su hijo, era fundamental que lo hiciera: como era ciego, necesitaba todos los sensores posibles que le ayudaran a navegar su entorno. Tenía que preguntarle a Plagg un día de estos.

-¡Buenos Miau, P**rrrrri**ncesa! ¿Dormiste bien?

-¡_Chaton_! -Marinette dio dos saltos en su dirección. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con este frío?

-Vine a verte. Como que no me alcancé a despedir anoche. -Chat Noir le pasó la rosa y se rió nervioso, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. -¡Nos quedamos bien dormidos!

-¡Ay, sí, no me lo recuerdes! -Se lamentó Marinette. La chica se empinó un poco y besó a Chat Noir en los labios. -¡Buenos días! Mejor vamos dentro que hace frío.

-¡Miau! -Chat Noir saltó a la terraza y estiró los brazos lleno de gusto. -Tienes razón, pero… digamos que no estoy solo.

Chat Noir señaló hacia arriba. Allí en la pared estaba Matagot, dándoles la espalda y con actitud de no saber si podía o no acercarse. Desde el encontrón que había tenido con Marinette el otro día que no le hablaba, pero ahí estaba, todo avergonzado y taimado. La chica se tensó un poco.

-¿Lo obligaste a venir, _Chaton_?

-No. Estaba merodeando por aquí cuando llegué. -Chat Noir se cruzó de brazos y frunció un poco el ceño. -Admito que tuvimos algún cruce de palabras, pero lo solucionamos…

-¿Tuvieron una pelea?

-¡¿Qué crees?! ¡Me habría dado una paliza! -Dijo Chat Noir muy casual. -No, no tuvimos ninguna pelea. Una discusión que ya resolvimos.

-Pero… ¿sigue enojado…?

-¡Hey, Matagot! -Llamó Chat Noir. -¿Vas a venir o no?

Sin mediar respuesta, Matagot se dejó caer en el balcón de manera controlada, pero no menos ágil. Una vez en el piso, se cruzó de brazos y miró a un costado, como avergonzado, con sus orejas y cola moviéndose acorde a sus emociones.

En serio, tenía que preguntar al respecto.

-¡Matagot!

-Buenos días, _maman_.

Oooh, Marinette seguía molesta con su hijo, pero no digamos que había disfrutado de la ley del hielo. Que le hablara de nuevo la emocionó mucho y no pudo evitar dar dos saltos y abrazarlo por la cintura, todo resentimiento olvidado.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Ciego aquí! -Reclamó Matagot entre asustado y aliviado. Con timidez devolvió el abrazo. -¡No te emociones, _maman_!

-¡Matagot! -Exclamó Chat Noir severo. -Marinette… -Añadió con voz más suave.

-¡Disculpa, Matagot! ¡Es que creí que no me volverías a hablar en la vida! ¿Sabes cómo eso me hizo sentir? -Se lamentó Marinette al soltarlo. El joven bajó los hombros, sin verla a la cara.

-Sobre lo del otro día… mi arrebato estuvo mal, lo sé. No… debí descargarme con todos.

-Ni yo meterme en tus asuntos. ¡Lo siento Matagot! También estuve mal.

-Eso no lo sé… pero tienes razón. Tengo que conversar las cosas con Maeve, no dejar que mi malgenio se irradie por todos lados.

Marinette volvió a abrazar a Matagot, quien se dejó consentir con alivio: tampoco lo había pasado bien. Chat Noir suspiró aliviado y carraspeó para llamar la atención.

-¡No se ustedes, pero yo mejor me voy dentro! Hace frío y alguien podría vernos.

El gato abrió la escotilla y saltó hacia el interior de la habitación. Marinette tomó la mano de su hijo y lo guió hacia la escalerilla de acceso, permitiéndole bajar antes que ella. Una vez dentro, Chat Noir le puso una manta sobre los hombros ni bien regresó al interior de su habitación.

-Te despertaste temprano _P**rrrr**incese_.

-Hoy sí. Parece que dormí mil años.

-Yo también. Dormí muy bien. ¿Matagot? ¿Pasaron frío anoche?

-No. -Respondió el muchacho. -Estuvo más frío de lo normal anoche, pero estuvimos bien abrigados y logramos cenar.

-¿Dónde está Emma? -Preguntó de pronto Marinette.

-En _Les Invalides_. -Dijo Matagot, mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación de su madre, memorizando el espacio. -Está terminando las planimetrías: ahora está con la parte complicada del escaneo.

Chat Noir se sentó en el _chaise longue_, también observando la habitación. Como que tenía algo diferente, pero no lograba dar con qué. Marinette en cambio se mantenía cerca de Matagot y parecía mostrarle su habitación. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo y no tenía idea porqué, pero tampoco iba a cuestionarlo. Lo que sí tendría que meditar era la discusión que había mantenido con su hijo hasta hacía un rato antes… y demasiado por lo visto.

-**¡MARINETTE!** -Llamó de pronto la voz de Sabine. -**¿ESTÁS DESPIERTA?**

-¡Mi _maman_…!

Los tres dieron un brinco y se pusieron a la defensiva. Los pasos de la mujer comenzaron a sonar cada vez más cerca y pronto se percibieron subiendo los escalones y era cosa de segundos para que los descubrieran.

¡Y si así ocurría, iba a estar muy difícil de explicar!

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: En contacto con amigos_**

_"… Mientras caminaban al comedor en silencio, llegó un mensaje a su celular. Esperó el momento apropiado y abrió la aplicación, notando que se trataba de un mensaje de Marinette. Sonrió y sintió como el corazón le daba latidos muy bonitos, pero cuando leyó el mensaje…_

_-¡Hola _Chaton_! Disculpa que te moleste, pero… Tikki está hecha un manojo de nervios y no veo como calmarla. Creo que necesita a Plagg. ¿Lo podrías traer?_

_Adrien levantó las cejas…"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Recordé el capítulo de Chat Blanc. Mi kokoro se atenazó de nuevo. Y aquí tienen, un capítulo más tranquilo, pero no digamos que el final lo estuvo. Algunas explicaciones del porqué Adrien y Marinette se quedaron dormidos en ese sofá con Tom y Sabine al lado, pues… se sintieron seguros, en confianza y contenidos… lo suficiente como para dormirse de la forma que lo hicieron. En fin. Me encuentro en proceso de cambiar el formato de los diálogos, así que puede que se me hayan escapado algunas comillas. Del mismo modo, estoy aprendiendo a usar los guiones, así que ténganme paciencia en lo que aprendo a usarlos. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Pues sí **Manu**, ya vamos más o menos a la mitad del fic y avanzando a paso constante. Aun faltan cosas que ver y varias sorpresas. Sobre los especiales de navidad, no escribiré ninguno. Ten, un muffin de manzana, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	21. Cap 20: En contacto con amigos

_Tras la rápida evacuación de la habitación, Marinette tiene una charla con su mamá y al mismo tiempo descubre que tiene visitas. Adrien, por su parte, se ha dado cuenta que debe controlar sus celos y que también tiene visitas. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Creo que a estas alturas todos deberían ir al último fic de Abby L., pero en el caso que no se hayan dado una vuelta por ahí, los insto a todos a echarle un ojo a _El Muro que nos Separa_. La chica escribe genial, eso hay que decirlo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 20: En contacto con amigos**

**Habitación de Marinette. **

_Sábado por la mañana. 9:37 am._

Lo genial de ser superhéroe es que a uno se les afilaban los reflejos a niveles insospechados, lo cual era muy útil en un sinfín de ocasiones. Permitía esquivar ataques, cambiar dirección, asestar golpes, salvar vidas… el propio pellejo… Evadir la aparición repentina de una figura de autoridad…

Marinette se quedó viendo la puerta que llevaba a su balcón, la que por fortuna no había asegurado. En menos de un segundo sus dos gatos, Louis y Adrien, quienes por fortuna estaban aún transformados, dieron dos zancadas dignas de dobles de acción y salieron hacia afuera **casi** sin hacer ruido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. **_Casi_**, porque cuando evacuas de emergencia un recinto cerrado a través de una salida estrecha junto con otra persona, siempre harás ruido, sin importar que seas el ninja más sigiloso en la historia del ninjutsu. Por fortuna, coincidió que en ese momento Sabine abría la escotilla que llevaba a la habitación de su hija, camuflando el ruido con las bisagras, por lo que pasó desapercibido.

-¡_Maman_! -Se apresuró en decir Marinette, con su mejor sonrisa y la ansiedad escalando rápidamente. ¿Habría visto o sentido algo? ¡Sabine era su madre! ¡Esta mujer tenía sensores!

-¡Oh, Hijita! ¡¿Tan temprano despierta?! Y con este frío.

-¡_Oui, maman_! Es que dormí un montón y bien. -Se apresuró en saludar Marinette, acercándose a la mujer, haciendo todo el ruido posible. Incluso le dio un abrazo de buenos días, todo en un esfuerzo de distraerla de su balcón. -¡Buenos días _maman_!

-¡Estás contenta hoy! Pero muy helada. -Sabine le frotó la espalda. La mujer levantó una ceja llena de curiosidad. Le dio la impresión que había descubierto a su hija en plena travesura. -Esta es la primera mañana realmente fría en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué hacías a medio levantar?

-Pues… -Marinette miró hacia sus paredes. -Es que sobre lo que me dijiste anoche… Creo que tienes razón: es hora de que le dé espacio a Adrien y que me ocupe de mis obsesiones. No quiero ser novia tóxica. -Añadió con sinceridad.

Con gusto, Sabine le echó un vistazo a la habitación, sintiendo orgullo por su hija, a quien rodeó con el brazo en señal de cariño y apoyo. No le debió haber sido muy fácil deshacerse de esa parte de ella, de su vida, pero lo había hecho y eso era motivo de gusto. ¡Creyó que se iba a tardar más! La mujer volvió a abrazar a su hija y le besó la frente.

-¡Hiciste bien, hijita! -Le dijo mientras le peinaba el flequillo. -¿Y qué es ese espacio vacío en tu diario mural?

-¡Es mi rincón especial! Ahí pondré solo las fotos importantes con Adrien. Pero fotos de verdad, no recortes… unas pocas, pero las más especiales.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! Esa es una muy buena idea. -Sabine se puso las manos en las caderas. -Hablando… hay un chico abajo. Te vino a ver.

-¿Un chico? ¿Quién…?

Fue evidente para Sabine que Marinette no esperaba a nadie, tal como la expresión de su hija acababa de demostrar. Su hija era un libro abierto: tenía expresiones tan claras que le era muy difícil disimular o mentir. Y como madre que eran, sabía que la había pillado en medio de una travesura, pero se lo dejó pasar. Eran poco más de las 9:30 horas, ¡demasiado temprano para visitas entre adolescentes un sábado por la mañana! La mujer se sopló el flequillo.

-Dijo que es hermano de Juleka, Luka creo que se llama. -Explicó Sabine. -Vino a comprar pan esta mañana y pregunta si puede verte. ¿Qué le digo?

-¡¿Luka está aquí?!

En ese momento hubo un fuerte ruido en el balcón. Como si una maceta se hubiera quebrado. Sabine prestó atención en el segundo y decidida fue hacia la escotilla que llevaba al exterior. Marinette palideció unas tres tonalidades. ¡¿Es que esos dos seguían ahí?! ¡¿Por qué no se habían ido?! Habían tenido tiempo de sobra. ¡¿Y qué habían botado?! La chica corrió tras de su mamá. ¡No los podía dejar solos ni cinco minutos!

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí afuera?!

-¡No, _maman_! Quizás no fue nada. ¡Hace frío! No abras la escotilla…

Tarde. Sabine abrió de par en par la puerta y salió al balcón. Como lo hizo sin decir nada, Marinette fue tras ella y salió lo antes posible, pensando en cómo iba a explicar la presencia de…

-¡Oh, mira esto!

Una de las macetas, en efecto, estaba volteada y rota en el suelo. Sabine se cruzó de brazos y la analizó sus alrededores. Marinette se mordió el labio y miró en todas direcciones: no vio rastro de Chat Noir o de Matagot.

-¿Pero cómo se cayó…? -Dijo Marinette antes de poder detenerse. Por un lado, respiró de alivio, pues la maceta volteada explicaba el golpe, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía.

-Esto no lo hizo el viento y en París no tiembla. ¿Habrá sido…? -Ponderó Sabine.

-¡_ATCHHSS_!

Marinette dio un saltito al mismo tiempo que Sabine se giraba hacia la pared. La chica aguantó la respiración. ¡Eso había sido sonado como un estornudo bastante fuerte! ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Chat Noir! ¡Los iban a descubrir! ¡Ese par de tarados no se había ido, sino que había decidido esconderse en el sitio más obvio de todos! ¡¿En qué estaban pensando?! ¿Qué acaso su _maman_ no trataría de averiguar de qué se trataba? Pero claro, ¡si ahí estaba mirando fijo hacia la pared e incluso buscando la manera de escalarla de algún modo! ¡Qué chasco! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a explicar…?

-**¡MIAU!**

-Aaaw.

Sabine relajó los hombros al escuchar ese maullido. Se enterneció y desistió de querer seguir investigando la pared. No es que fuera a llegar muy lejos tampoco, pero la mujer era muy perseverante cuando se decidía, rasgo que le había heredado sin duda a su hija. Aquel maullido sonó tan real, que ni siquiera dejó dudas sobre su naturaleza.

-¡Un gato! Eso lo explica. -Sabine se puso las manos en las caderas. Marinette rió nerviosa. ¿Solo un gato? -Tengo que hablar con los nuevos vecinos. Tienen un gato enorme, pero nunca imaginé que fuera capaz de moverse. -Explicó la mujer muy divertida.

-Con los gatos uno nunca sabe, _maman_. -Dijo Marinette jugando con sus dedos. -¿Los vecinos nuevos tienen un gato?

-Cierto, esas criaturas son…

-_Atchsss, atchsss._

-¿Hija? -Sabine se giró hacia la chica. Marinette le sonreía sonrojada mientras se rascaba la nariz, gesto decidido en el último instante posible. -Vamos dentro, no quiero que te resfríes.

-Si, es buena idea. Está muy frío aquí.

-¡Hoy te vistes abrigada, conste! No quiero que te resfríes.

Sabine y Marinette entraron de nuevo a la habitación y pronto sus voces parecieron perderse en el fondo. Al otro lado de pared, Chat Noir se rascaba la nariz con fuerza. No solo se enteraba que Luka Couffaine había ido temprano a ver a **_su_** chica (¡Argh!), sino de que, en su afán por huir, se ocultaron en lo que parecía ser una parada frecuente de palomas. Y él con alergias a las plumas. Matagot lo buscó con una mano hasta que la posó sobre su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien, _papa_?

-Zí, dame udos segundos…

¡Como odiaba tener alergias! O esta sensación horrible de que Luka visitase a **_su_** chica. ¡Aaa**aaarg**h! Ya, vale que fuera amigo de Marinette, cierto que tenía que darle su espacio, o sea, la chica tenía una vida propia, pero… sacudió la cabeza. ¡No lo quería cerca de su _lady_! ¡No podía pensar así! **NO**. O sea, sí podía, pero no debía, que era diferente. A ver. Tenía que dilucidar esto: no podía evitar sentir celos, pero tampoco podía permitir que eso le nublara el juicio.

-Ya se te van a pasar los celos, _papa_. -Le dijo de pronto Matagot, como intuyendo sus emociones. -Me pasaba lo mismo al principio con Maeve.

-¿Y cómo lidiaste con eso?

-Ni idea. Supongo que pasó el tiempo y como aprendí a conocer a mi _Bonnie_, pues ya. -Matagot se sopló el flequillo, y bajó los hombros. -Todavía me pasa a veces, lo admito… Nunca la he visto, excepto con mis dedos, pero sé que es linda y seguro me la miran más de la cuenta… y eso me irrita a veces, pero… ni modo.

-Supongo que, _ATCHSS_, tienes razón. -Chat Noir volvió a refregarse la nariz. -Lo bueno es que _ma lady_ es _ma lady_ y confío en ella.

-A todo esto, _papa_. -Interrumpió de pronto Matagot. -¿Maullaste en serio? ¡¿**Maúllas**?!

Chat Noir se encendió como un semáforo y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. ¿Qué si acaso maullaba? ¡Hasta ronroneaba si lo apuraban!, pero nadie tenía que enterarse de eso. ¡Jamás en la vida! Quizás su _lady_ si se daba la ocasión, pero **¡NO! ¡NADIE LO SABRÍA!** Eran unos molestos efectos secundarios que estaba teniendo el uso del miraculous del gato en su vida. Miró de reojo a su hijo y suspiró: ¡Aaaaaaaaaish!… ¡Ya sabía su secreto! El muchacho carraspeó y estornudó e hizo como si nada.

-¿Acaso tú no maúllas? -Preguntó como si no fuera la gran cosa. Chat Noir dio un par de brincos y escaló el muro hasta el tope una vez más. -Mejor nos vamos de aquí, que las plumas van a matarme si nos quedamos.

Y sin mayor ceremonia y ayudado por su bastón, el muchacho se alejó de ahí saltando hasta el techo siguiente. Matagot prestó atención a la dirección que tomó su adolescente padre con sus orejas y tragó saliva, sintiendo una proverbial gota deslizándose por su cabeza. Hizo un puchero.

-También maúllo. ¡Y ronroneo cuando me rascan las orejas! -Admitió para sí y solo para sí, antes de sacudir su cabeza y saltar en pos de Chat Noir.

Mientras tanto en la panadería, Luka tuvo que esperar al menos una media hora antes de que Marinette se dignara por fin a salir a recibirlo, siempre bajo la atenta vigilancia de Tom, quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados: el muchacho parecía buena persona, pero algo tenía que lo había desconfiar. Tom había decidido que no le caía bien.

-¡Hola Luka! -Lo saludó Marinette ni bien bajó a la panadería. -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Pasó algo?

-¡Hola _Ma–ma–Mari_nette! -La saludó el muchacho con una sonrisa. -Vine a comprar pan y a ver como estabas.

-¡Ya la viste! -Dijo Tom de pronto, con más gravedad de la necesaria. -Marinette tiene que desayunar todavía.

Marinette se mordió la lengua, sorprendida de la repentina agresividad de su padre. Sin embargo, Luka no se dio por aludido y mantuvo su carácter relajado en todo momento. ¿Habría algo capaz de alterar al mayor de los Couffaine? Sin querer arriesgar más, la chica le dio unos empujones a Luka, sacándolo del local.

-¡Ya vengo _papa_! Estaré fuera con Luka. ¡No me tardo!

-¡Hasta pronto Monsieur Dupain!

Una vez fuera, se alejaron un poco de la entrada unos metros, quizás en busca de más tranquilidad. Por el rabillo del ojo, Marinette vio a Chat Noir y Matagot alejándose por los techos. Suspiró: esa mañana había empezado muy loca en verdad.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal tu vida de novia?

-¡Luka! -Exclamó Marinette. Como que le incomodaba que el chico le sacara el tema a flote.

-¡Jajajaja! Sigues tan impresionable como siempre, aunque tu melodía interna está más enfocada, más calmada. -Luka puso las manos en las caderas y levantó ambas cejas. -Agreste debe tener buena mano.

-¡jejejejejejejeje! Oh sí, la tiene… -Dijo con una sonrisa enamorada. Al ver que Luka volvía a levantarle las cejas con una sonrisa muy característica, se enrojeció de nuevo. -¡**NO**! ¡No en ese sentido! Para nada. Solo es que…

-¿Te trata bien?

-Sí.

-¡Bien! -Luka miró al cielo brevemente y suspiró. -Me tienes preocupado, _poupée_.

-¿Y eso? -Marinette parpadeó perpleja. -¿Ahora soy _poupée_?

-Eres mi hermana menor honoraria. Juleka ya sabe y está de acuerdo. Por eso el nombre.

Una sonrisa suave adornaba el rostro de Luka. Seguía enamorado de ella, y sus ojos lo delataban, pero al mismo tiempo tenía esa expresión del que está dejando ir: sabía que Marinette amaba a otra persona y él nunca ocuparía ese lugar, y por lo mismo, su amor tenía que madurar hacia otra dirección. Aun así, la seguía queriendo, y por eso quería asegurarse que fuera feliz.

Marinette sonrió un poco incómoda. Le dolía no corresponderle a Luka, con lo bueno que era con ella, pero no digamos que podía evitarlo.

-Ya veo. ¿Juleka no se enojó conmigo?

-¿Por qué tendría que enojarse?

-Porque… te friendzoneé. -Le dijo con bastante tristeza, pero sin arrepentimiento.

-No. -Luka suspiró. -La verdad, ella se molestó **conmigo** cuando le dije que te había dicho lo que pensaba de ti, después que me akumatizaron. -El muchacho negó con la cabeza, entristecido. -Dijo que te confundiría y que yo saldría herido.

-Oh. Supongo que…

-¿Tenía razón? Claro… y no me lo niegues: con orgullo me digo a mí mismo que te hice dudar. -Luka la miró de soslayo, sonriendo furtivo. -Pero no te preocupes: si Agreste te pone así de feliz, entonces elegiste al mejor. Nunca habrías estado contenta conmigo.

Marinette hizo un puchero. ¡Ojalá Luka encontrara una chica en su vida que fuera increíble! Quizás si nunca hubiera conocido a Adrien, habría salido con él. Suspiró y miró al suelo, apoyándose en la pared, jugando un poco con sus pies.

Oh wait!… recordó su conversación con Emma del otro día. Más tarde o temprano, Luka iba a terminar con Kagami… Aguantó la respiración y fangirleó internamente para no spoilear.

-Lo lamento mucho Luka. -La chica lo miró sonriendo. -Si puedo hacer algo por ti, me dices…

-Sé feliz con Agreste, es lo que puedes hacer por mi… y si te hace llorar, me avisas. ¡Yo lo haré llorar! -Luka le guiñó un ojo. -Recuerda: soy tu hermano mayor honorario.

-¿Eso me hace melliza de Juleka?

-¡Claro! -Luka miró la hora. -Mejor voy partiendo, que me esperan con el pan del desayuno. -El muchacho se irguió se despidió de la chica, de la manera acostumbrada. -Te cuidas mucho y te veo en la semana.

-¡Adiós!

Luka se alejó con la calle, dejando a Marinette con una agradable sensación de tranquilidad. Luka era un gran amigo, tenía corazón de oro y había que cuidarlo. Quizás en el futuro lo hiciera padrino de alguno de sus tres hijos o… oh. Cierto. Era el padrino de Louis. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y sacó su celular.

-_¡Juleka! _-escribió en el whatsapp. -_Luka acaba de estar aquí en la panadería…_

-_¿Te estuvo molestando? _-Llegó la respuesta de su amiga al cabo de unos minutos.

-_No. Dijo que soy su hermana menor honoraria._ -Marinette envió el mensaje mientras pensaba en el siguiente. -_¡Me avisas cuando se consiga novia!_

-_¿Así la atormentamos juntas como buen par de hermanas?_

-_Solo si resulta ser una bruja con él._

-_¡Trato! Luka no sabe lo que le conviene._

-¡Marinette! -Tom se asomó a la calle y no tardó en encontrarla. -_Maman_ dice que subas a desayunar. ¡Y éntrate que hace mucho frío!

-¡Ya voy _papa_! -Exclamó Marinette guardando su celular.

En seguida corrió hacia la puerta, entrando a la Panadería, apenas reparando en Tom, quien volvía a atender el negocio. En menos de lo que canta un gallo Marinette entró al piso residencial y de ahí corrió escaleras arriba.

-¡Marinette, el desayuno! -Exclamó su madre con firmeza al verla subiendo.

-¡Voy a dejar mi abrigo y bajo, maman!

Marinette tuvo la impresión de que su mamá le respondió algo, pero no estuvo segura. Como no hubo nuevo grito, asumió que habría estado de acuerdo. Era cierto, se había puesto un abrigo al bajar a la panadería, asumiendo que tendría que salir del local para conversar con Luka y había acertado, pero obviamente no se iba a quedar con eso puesto mientras desayunaba, con lo aparatoso que era. Se quitó con cuidado la prenda, Tikki estaba en uno de los bolsillos, y lo dejó sobre su _chaise longue_, antes de ponerse un sweater más de interior.

-¡Tikki! Estos bolsillos son amplios, creo que cabes. -Dijo Marinette mientras se probaba los bolsillos. -¿Tikki?

La kwami se asomó por entre los pliegues del abrigo. Se la veía extraña y Marinette se preocupó en seguida. Se le acercó con cuidado y sí, la notó pálida, no como la vez cuando se enfermó, pero sí diferente. Sus ojitos estaban muy vidriosos y le dio la impresión que había estado llorando.

-Disculpa Marinette. Me dejé llevar… -La kwami se obligó a sonreír. -Vamos, que tu mamá…

-Tikki… ¿estuviste llorando?

-¡¿Yo?! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué estaría llorando?! -Se apresuró en decir mientras pasaba sus manitas por su cara… por un instante hizo un puchero, pero sacudió la cabeza. -¡Definitivamente no he estado llorando!

Marinette hizo un puchero. Tomó a Tikki en sus manos y la aseguró contra su pecho, abrazándola.

-¡Ay Tikki!

No pasaron muchos segundos antes de escuchar los sollozos de la kwami.

-Tengo mucho miedo… ¡perdóname! ¡Es que no puedo calmarme!

-Shhh…

* * *

**Mansión Agreste. **

_En esos momentos._

Chat Noir había regresado a su habitación con la más descarada de las acrobacias, una vez que se aseguró que las cámaras de seguridad no estaban apuntando en su dirección. Conocía bien los ciclos de los aparatos y se había convertido en un maestro esquivándolos. Era más fácil de noche que de día, pero no eran imposibles de burlar y ya ni se esforzaba. Solo había que ser ágil y saber contar los segundos. ¡Nada mal!

-¡Transformación fuera!

El muchacho volvió a su identidad civil y alcanzó a tomar a Plagg en sus manos. El kwami se estiró y despachurró sobre la palma de su portador, gimiendo de cansancio.

-¡Me explotas, cachorro! Como sigas así, te quedas sin kwami.

-No seas dramático Plagg. -Le dijo Adrien, mientras le daba un trozo de queso y le acariciaba la cabeza. -Ten, supongo que ya lo necesitas.

-¡Quesoooooooo! -Plagg abrazó su trozo antes de comenzar a darle mordidas lleno de gusto. Se dejó llevar y depositar sobre la almohada al momento en que Adrien se echaba cuan largo era sobre su cama, y bocabajo, sepultando su cara en un cojín. -Así que el cachorro está celoso.

-No, no lo estoy, Plagg.

-¿Ah no?

-…

-Oye… no puedo interactuar contigo y apenas me doy cuenta de lo que pasa cuando estás convertido en Chat Noir, pero sí me di cuenta de que volteaste la maceta a propósito…

-Hmpf.

-¿Acaso otro gato que no es Matagot comenzó a rondar a tu _Buginette_?

-Ojalá hubiera sido un gato… es una serpiente.

-¡Oh, Luka! -Plagg se comió otro trozo de queso. -Sabes que no es competencia, ¿verdad?

-Mmmmjá…

-Que pudo haber confundido a Marinette un poco, pero sería todo, ¿verdad?

-¡Mmmjá!

-Que Marinette te adora.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Como yo la amo de vuelta! -Adrien giró sobre su eje, quedando de espaldas, y resopló. -Pero no me gusta que Luka la ronde. ¡Tampoco me gusta estar celoso! Por último, es amigo de _ma lady_ y hasta va a ser padrino de Louis. -El muchacho gruñó de lo lindo. -¿Qué hago, Plagg?

-¿Con Marinette, Luka o con tus celos?

-¡Con todo!

-Madurar un poco. -Plagg le restó importancia. -Ten paciencia, ya aprenderás.

-¡Pero quiero aprender ahora!

-¡Adolescentes! -Exclamó Plagg rodando los ojos.

El kwami iba a decir otra cosa más cuando llamaron a la puerta. Adrien se incorporó rápidamente al ver que Nathalie entraba. La mujer se sorprendió de verlo vestido y la cama hecha: la noche anterior había llegado a la mansión más dormido que despierto y muy mañoso. Cayó peso muerto en su cama y no se movió en toda la noche. Ahora lo veía fresco como una lechuga.

-¡Adrien! Buenos días. ¿Qué tal la noche? -Preguntó Nathalie divertida, sobre todo al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Adrien.

-Jejejeje, dormí bien si a eso te refieres. ¡Gracias por traerme a casa!

-Mmjá. -Nathalie se permitió sonreírle. -Lo que digas, Adrien. Por cierto… que bueno que estás vestido.

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

-Porque así no perdemos tiempo. Vamos. -Nathalie le señaló la puerta, indicándole que saliera. Adrien ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Tengo sesión de fotos?

-No, pero se requiere tu presencia en el salón.

-¿Por qué?

-Madame Tsurugi vino a conversar con tu padre. Kagami está sola. -Adrien levantó las cejas sorprendido, sonriendo incómodo. ¡Ah, Kagami! Como que no quería estar solo con ella, le daba como pudorcito. Ojalá que Marinette no se molestara mucho. Tomó aire y siguió a Nathalie por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón, en donde Kagami esperaba sentada. Al verlo, ésta se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia a manera de saludo.

-Adrien.

-¡Hola Kagami!

-Veré que les traigan algunos bocadillos. Si me disculpan.

Nathalie se retiró y dejó a los muchachos solos. Adrien se acercó a la chica y la saludó más apropiadamente antes de sentarse en un sofá cercano. Kagami volvió a sentarse, aunque con más compostura.

-¡Qué bueno que te dejas ver! Hace rato que no te veía. ¿Qué te habías hecho?

-Entrenaba con mi madre y creo que ha habido días que no has ido a esgrima. -La chica sonrió de costado. -¿Puedo culpar a Marinette de haber perdido a mi rival favorito?

-Jejejejeje. -Adrien se rascó el cuello. -Podría decirse.

Kagami suspiró muy compuesta. Oh, le seguía doliendo haber perdido, Adrien todavía le gustaba y llenaba su estómago de mariposas, pero no sería de esas chicas que se roban a los novios de otras. Además, Adrien se veía contento y esa aura de tristeza permanente que lo rodeaba había disminuido muchísimo, casi al punto de desaparecer. ¡Eso valía la pena ser protegido!

-Entonces también la culparé de que estás más contento. -Le dijo con una sonrisa. -Aun así quiero hablar con ella.

-Ouh. Pues… llámala. ¿tienes su teléfono? No creo que te diga que no. -Adrien hizo el ademán de tomar su celular para compartir el contacto de Marinette con Kagami, pero esta sonrió y lo detuvo.

-Hace rato que tengo el celular de Marinette. Nos tocó juntas en la última búsqueda del tesoro e intercambiamos números.

-¿La vez que tu mamá fue akumatizada?

-Exacto. Marinette me llama una vez a la semana para saber cómo estoy.

¡Ah, bendita sea el alma de Marinette! No sabía que Kagami y su chica estaban en contacto, pero por alguna razón no le sorprendía. Lo que sí le llamó la atención es que estuvieran en un plan de amigas y no de rivales, como hubiera temido. Ahora solo faltaba que al menos Chloé y Marinette dejaran de pelear y la vida sería perfecta. ¡No pedía que fueran las mejores amigas! Pero sí que no se gruñeran cada vez que se veían. Chloé, después de todo, era una amiga querida y durante muchos años había sido la única que tuvo. Esto era muy importante para él.

Oh.

¡Oh, vaya!

¿Acaso sería importante para Marinette que él fuera amigo de Luka o que al menos estuviera en términos amistosos con él? Grrr… podía hacerlo… Grrrrr… sí, podía. ¡Haría un esfuerzo! ¡**ARGH**! ¡podría intentarlo! ¡De momento no le pidan otra cosa!

-Marinette es una buena chica. -Continuó Kagami. -Admito que me sorprende que aun quiera ser mi amiga con todo lo que la he hecho sufrir.

-¡Así es mi _buginette_! -Exclamó Adrien contento. -Si decidió ser tu amiga, Kagami, estás en problemas: no te va a dejar sola.

-¿Le dices _buginette_? ¡Que ñoño! -Kagami ocultó su sonrisa tras su mano. -¿Cuánto llevan? ¿Una semana y ya se están diciendo cursilerías?

-¡No me arrepiento de nada! -Exclamó Adrien orgulloso y rojo como tomate. -Y son más de dos semanas.

-¿Tu padre está de acuerdo con la chica que elegiste?

-No me ha prohibido verla, así que asumo que está de acuerdo. -Adrien se encogió de hombros. -Yo sabré con quién salgo en todo caso.

Kagami asintió tranquila, deseando por momentos tener esa fortaleza que Adrien le estaba mostrando. A veces le gustaría ser así de fuerte: desafiar a su madre y las convenciones que le imponía, pero no siempre tenía la fortaleza mental para llevarlo a cabo. Cierto, había desobedecido en una que otra ocasión, lo reconocía, pero ésas eran excepciones y siempre motivadas por alguien más. Necesitaba ser rebelde por sí misma. ¡Tenía que aprender!

-Me quedo tranquila. Estarás bien con Marinette. -Le dijo aliviada. -Si te rompe el corazón, me avisas y tendré una charla muy seria con ella.

-No es necesario que hagas eso. -Dijo Adrien asombrado. -Dudo que tengamos esos…

-Esta decisión no pasa por ti, Adrien. -Afirmó Kagami. -Te estoy diciendo lo que haré si Marinette te rompe el corazón: hablaré con ella y sanseacabó.

Adrien tragó saliva y decidió no seguir discutiendo con Kagami, pues la veía demasiado decidida. ¡Era una buena amiga! Muy seria y profunda, muy japonesa incluso, pero en el fondo era una excelente persona con un alto sentido del honor, lo cual admiraba mucho. Ojalá encontrase a alguien en su vida que la hiciera feliz todos los días. ¡Se lo merecía, sin duda! Y cuando eso pasara, él sería el hermano mayor de Kagami y se aseguraría que nunca la hicieran llorar sin motivo. Iba a comentar esto, cuando aparecieron Gabriel y Tomoe.

-Buenos días, Adrien. -Saludó Gabriel con la emotividad de una ameba. -Madame Tsurugi se retira.

-Kagami, nos vamos. -Dijo Tomoe muy seria. -Joven Agreste, gracias por acompañar a mi hija.

-Fue un gusto, madame. Cuando quiera.

Kagami se puso de pie y se despidió de Adrien a la usanza japonesa, gesto que el muchacho replicó con timidez. No digamos que era una costumbre que le gustara mucho, él era más de piel para saludar y despedirse, pero si algo le había enseñado su padre era a respetar culturas ajenas. Pronto el grupo salió del salón y él los siguió hasta la puerta, en donde vieron que las Tsurugi se fueran en su auto. Al entrar de regreso a la casa, Gabriel enfiló de inmediato a su madriguera… digo, despacho.

-Nathalie, ve que Adrien desayune. Estaré trabajando.

-¿No desayunas conmigo, _Père_?

-Estoy muy ocupado.

Y sin decir más, se alejó a paso constante. Nathalie le puso la mano en el hombro, sonriéndole apenas. Últimamente la mujer estaba muy expresiva.

-¿Vienes Adrien?

-Te sigo. -Le sonrió el muchacho.

Mientras caminaban al comedor en silencio, llegó un mensaje a su celular. Esperó el momento apropiado y abrió la aplicación, notando que se trataba de un mensaje de Marinette. Sonrió y sintió como el corazón le daba latidos muy bonitos, pero cuando leyó el mensaje…

-_¡Hola _Chaton_! Disculpa que te moleste, pero… Tikki está hecha un manojo de nervios y no veo como calmarla. Creo que necesita a Plagg. ¿Lo podrías traer?"_

Adrien levantó las cejas y, preocupado, se apuró en escribir.

-_¡Claro! Desayuno y voy._

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Conflicto familiar_**

_"El akumatizado cayó de hinojos y Ladybug se giró sobre sí misma justo en el momento en que Matagot y Chat Noir se siseaban de lo lindo. ¡¿De qué se había perdido?!_

_-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡Es lo que quisiera saber! __-Exclamó Chat Noir muy enojado, sin dejar de mirar a Matagot. __-¡¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer?!_

_-¡Aniquilar al akuma! ¿Por qué me detuviste?_

_-¡Porque estabas ahorcando al sujeto!"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Y aquí tienen el día sábado, el último capítulo tranquilo en unos cuántos. Tikki está un poco de los nervios, así que no hagan movimientos bruscos frente a ella y mándenle mimos, que los necesita… sería una lástima que justo alguien decidiera akumatizar gente. Y sí… actualicé pronto y sin decir ni agua va en venganza. **n.n **En fin. Me encuentro en proceso de cambiar el formato de los diálogos, así que puede que se me hayan escapado algunas comillas. Del mismo modo, estoy aprendiendo a usar los guiones, así que ténganme paciencia en lo que aprendo a usarlos. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Vamos a ver como nos va con la temporada cuatro, **Manu**, de momento yo espero tranquila. Si apareciera Bridgette, reaccionaría como cuando apareció Félix. Ten, pie de limón, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Jejejeje, al menos lo disfrutas y eso me hace feliz, **CuentaOlvidada**. Hacía falta un poco de tranquilidad tras lo agitado, aunque conmigo lo tranquilo no dura mucho, que por algo Abby dice que la torturo. Chat Blanc me destrozó el corazón, ¡por lejos de los mejores capítulos de la serie! Gustave debería empezar un club… aunque creo que ya lo tiene. ¿un _apfelstrudel_? Es un pastel de manzana más o menos. Deberías probarlos. Ten, pie de limón, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados, como Google Traductor.

**Ninjutsu:** (忍術?), también conocido como **_shinobi-jutsu_**, y como **_ninpō_** (忍法?), es el arte marcial japonés del espionaje y la guerrilla.

Este arte marcial, se basa en grupos de técnicas y tácticas (consideradas clásicamente 20) que han utilizado supuestamente los ninja durante siglos. Los primeros datos que se tienen de la utilización de ninjas en el campo de batalla data del siglo V, lo que nos da una idea de la antigüedad de este estilo de lucha, que se complementaba con el aprendizaje de muchas habilidades útiles para el espionaje, como la caracterización o falsificación de documentos, así como ciertas prácticas esotéricas derivadas del Mikkyo, budismo esotérico japonés.

**Poupée: **_Muñeca_, en francés.


	22. Cap 21: Conflicto familiar

_Comienza una nueva semana y un lunes y los alumnos están esperando que algo diferente pase. Kim ha regresado a clase y reconoce sus recuerdos y Papillón conjura un nuevo akuma. La violencia de Matagot puede ser un problema. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Creo que a estas alturas todos deberían ir al último fic de Abby L., pero en el caso que no se hayan dado una vuelta por ahí, los insto a todos a echarle un ojo a _El Muro que nos Separa_. La chica escribe genial, eso hay que decirlo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"****TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 21: Conflicto familiar**

**Colegio Françoise Dupont. París.**

_Lunes, 11:45 hrs._

De nuevo comenzaba la semana y el lunes se dejaba caer con ganas. Los últimos tres habían sido muy movidos y muchos en aquél salón estaban expectantes a lo que podría traer el día. Ya fuese un akuma, una pelea entre alumnos o la explosión de un chisme jugoso, ¡no importaba!, esperaban que fuera interesante.

Y puede que las cosas se pusieran movidas.

-¡Hey, Marinette!

-¡Hola Kim!

Marinette saludó a Kim con su energía usual, olvidando por instantes que la última vez que lo había visto, había sido aquel lunes en que se había peleado con Adrien. Se tardó unos segundos en recordar eso y un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo. Casi inconscientemente se cruzó de brazos para autoprotegerse. Kim se dio cuenta y suspiró muy entristecido: no era esa la reacción que estaba buscando. Alya no obstante no se había olvidado de nada, tampoco Mylene o Alix, que estaban con ellas y lo miraron muy serias por si acaso. Del otro lado del patio, Adrien comenzó a prestar atención.

-Este, te debo una gran disculpa, Marinette. -Kim tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por la nuca. Se le veía muy nervioso. -Por lo del otro día… cuando… ¡Ya sabes! -Tartamudeó bastante incómodo. -O sea, al principio no me acordaba de nada, ¡ni viendo el vídeo me convencía! Pero… en estos días… como que sí… parece que sí… me porté muy mal contigo.

-¿A ti te parece? -Gruñó Alya, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Merecida tenías la paliza que te dio Adrien! -Exclamó Alix.

-Yo…

Kim se puso rojo y se mordió el labio inferior. Justo después de la pelea, cuando se vio en la oficina del director, no recordaba nada. Ni siquiera con las pruebas a la vista fue capaz de reconocerse en el video o de recordar tan siquiera un poco de lo sucedido. Pero conforme avanzaron los días, comenzó a tener chispazos que le devolvieron recuerdos fragmentados hasta el punto en que sí le entró la duda y comenzó a convencerse de que sí, había tratado muy mal a Marinette, que la había tironeado y jalado de su camiseta. Todavía no se convencía del todo, pero ¡Ya casi! Y eso lo llenó de remordimiento.

-… Lo siento en serio. No sé qué me pasó y…

-No estabas pensando, Kim. -Le dijo Marinette. -O sea, todas sabemos que no eres así. Seguro te pasó algo. -Añadió con su usual alegría, justo antes de extenderle la mano. -Trata de que no te pase de nuevo. ¿Amigos otra vez?

-¡Amigos! -Kim aceptó la mano bastante aliviado. De verdad pensó que no lo perdonarían. -Ahora tengo que ir a hablar con tu _novio_. Por cierto: ¡Felicitaciones! Desaparezco del colegio dos semanas y queda el desmadre. ¡Me Alegra Mucho que ustedes Por Fin Estén Juntos!

Kim felicitó de corazón a Marinette, quien se puso roja como tomate, riendo nerviosa y medio tapando su cara. Todavía no se acostumbraba a estas situaciones en que todos la felicitaban porque por fin era correspondida. Kim iba a hacer otra broma, pero se fijó en las miradas de las otras chicas, que seguían serias como jueces de tribunal. Alix suspiró.

-¡Eres demasiado buena persona, Marinette! -Exclamó casi rodando los ojos. -Pero tu actitud es más sana. Creo. -La chica miró a Kim. -¡Te voy a estar viendo, Kim!

-Hmpf. Bastará más que eso para convencerme, pero bueno. Si Marinette te da su voto de confianza, no voy a reclamarte. -Alya se cruzó de brazos he hizo un desprecio. -También me pegaste a mí, conste.

-Y lo siento mucho Alya, en verdad.

-Hmpf.

-Convengamos todas que fue un momento de demencia temporal. -Afirmó Mylene. -Nos puede pasar a todos… ¡pero que no te pase de nuevo, Kim!

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. -Dijo Kim muy decidido. -Ahora, a ver si hablo con Agreste y…

En ese momento, y con una actitud que gritaba mala leche a los cuatro vientos, apareció Emma y se sentó de golpe en la misma banca que las chicas, junto a su mamá. Se cruzó de brazos, gruñendo pestes entre dientes y con el ceño muy fruncido. Marinette le dio palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consolación. Alya pestañeó curiosa: la chica nueva había llegado apenas hacía una semana al colegio, y pese a estar en un curso superior (Juleka decía que había quedado en el salón paralelo al de su hermano), trataba de quedarse cerca de Marinette todo lo que podía y esta ni se mosqueaba.

¿De donde dijo Marinette que la había conocido? Cierto, era prima de Adrien y eso lo explicaba un poco, aunque no por completo. Al menos era muy simpática, eso lo admitía.

-¡Hola Emma!

-¡**WOW**! ¡Eres Igual a Adrien Agreste!

-¡P**AMADRE! ¡¿Es Que Todo El P**che Mundo Se Fija En La Misma M**rda?!

-… Hasta ahí las similitudes. -Terminó de decir Kim, perplejo por el florido vocabulario de la nueva

Esto causó las risas de las chicas y la enorme incomodidad de Kim. Y no solo de él, pues Emma estaba harta de que se pasaran todo el día enrostrándole el tremendo parecido que tenía con una de las celebridades locales del plantel. Marinette volvió a darle palmaditas a su hija, sonriéndole además para darle ánimos. Emma se sopló el flequillo y se quedó viendo muy feo a Kim, aunque no con odio, ¡eso nunca!: ¿Cómo odiar a esta persona si había sacrificado su vida para salvar la suya y la de otros?

-¡Desaparece!

Kim levantó las manos a manera de disculpas y despedida y se alejó rápidamente en la dirección en la que Adrien estaba con los demás chicos. Todavía tenía que pedirle disculpas a él y a Nino. Emma infló las mejillas, evidentemente frustrada. Por lo general no le molestaba que le dijeran lo mucho que se parecía a su papá, pero tanta atención y no poder decir que sí era su hija (y que le creyeran), la tenía muy agobiada.

-¿Te lo siguen diciendo?

-¡Estoy hasta la coronilla! Creí que para estas alturas ya se habrían aburrido, pero no.

-El gen D'Alençon es fuerte en ustedes dos. -Dijo Mylene. -Pero te comprendo: por último, que te confundan con madame Agreste. También te le pareces.

-Creo que te comprendo, Em. -Dijo Alya de pronto. -En mi anterior escuela iba con una de mis primas y siempre nos estaban confundiendo. ¡Me llegaba a caer mal de tanto que nos comparaban! Es el motivo del porqué me gusta tanto mi lunar.

-¿Por? -Preguntó Alix.

-Era lo que nos diferenciaba.

-En el caso de Emma son sus ojos los que la diferencian de Adrien… son bien azules. -Comentó Mylene. La chica entonces levantó las cejas en sorpresa. -¡Iguales a los de Marinette!

**– LE GASP –**

Marinette y Emma se quedaron viendo a Mylene con la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro, llegando a asustar a las chicas, pues pusieron expresiones tan idénticas, que por momentos Emma ya no se parecía a Adrien sino a su madre. Alix incluso dio un salto, Mylene abrió la boca y Alya les sacó una foto con el celular casi por inercia.

-_Mon Dieu_! Y siguen las similitudes. Ustedes dos terminarán asustándome. -Afirmó Alya.

-¿Nos sacaste una foto, Alya? -Preguntó Marinette espantada.

-¿Me la mandas al celular? -Preguntó Emma sorpresivamente. -Digo… como prueba para cuando alguien me pregunte a quién más me parezco y yo pueda evidenciar que las p**s coincidencias existen. -Añadió con celeridad. Marinette gimoteó nerviosa.

-No creo que sea necesario hacer eso…

-¿Y si te tiñes el pelo? -Preguntó Alix de pronto. -O sea, te vas a seguir pareciendo a tu primo, pero marcarás una diferencia y te dejarán en paz.

-No es mala idea. ¡Podemos preguntarle a Juleka! Ella sabe teñir bien. -Dijo Mylene.

-¡Y le queda bonito! -Exclamó Marinette. -¿Qué dices Emma?

-¿Teñir mi cabello? -Emma se sujetó los mechones e hizo un puchero. Con horror las chicas vieron como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. -Pero me recuerda a mi _papa_… es lo único que me queda de él…

En algún momento de la semana, Adrien había comenzado a hacer circular la historia que los padres de Emma habían muerto recientemente y que se encontraba en París con su hermano mayor en lo que duraba la investigación. No era exactamente una mentira. Las chicas se conmovieron todas al ver la nerviosa reacción de la muchacha: Emma sufría no por ser parecida a Adrien, sino porque ella prefería que la confundieran con su papá, quien había fallecido quizás bajo qué circunstancias. O al menos así lo entendieron ellas. Marinette, quien sabía la verdad, sintió un nudo en la garganta y abrazó a su hija con fuerza.

-No tiene que ser permanente. -Le dijo Alya sentándose al otro costado de Emma, y dándole palmaditas en la espalda. -Puede ser algo temporal, como esas tizas o ceras para cabello.

-Una vez más, Juleka sabe usarlas. -Insistió Mylene, compungida.

-Y a las perdidas podemos preguntarle cómo hacer para que no molesten tanto a Emma con la misma pregunta. -Alix rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar un chocolate. -¿Quieres, Emma? Me da la impresión de que lo necesitas.

-Gracias. -Dijo aceptando ya algo más calmada.

Del otro lado del patio Adrien no se perdía detalle. No le había gustado ni medio ápice que Kim se acercara a Marinette, pero no iba a hacer ningún escándalo (menos uno que hiciera que lo castigaran de nuevo). Bufó molesto un par de veces en lo que observaba la situación, a sabiendas que Nino hacía lo mismo. Nathaniel, quien pasaba el rato con ellos, se burló de ellos de buena gana.

-Ustedes se ponen territoriales con mucha facilidad.

-¿Te parece poco u olvidaste como trató Kim a las chicas el otro día? -Reclamó Nino.

-No me olvido y no lo justifico. -Dijo Nathaniel bajando la cabeza muy tímido. -Pero ese día también me pasó algo bien feo con Chloé.

Nino sofocó una carcajada y comenzó a hacerle todo tipo de bromas a Nathaniel. Después de todo, él insistía en achacar su desliz con Chloé como un accidente, cuando no parecía ser el caso. Adrien se limitó a escuchar en silencio mientras sus amigos discutían, pues sabía, gracias a Emma, que tanto Nathaniel como Kim habían sido víctimas de Lila.

-Agreste.

Claro… eso no digamos que lo aplacaba mucho, pero tenía que demostrar que era mejor hombre.

-Le Chien Kim. -Siseó Adrien al verlo.

Nathaniel y Nino detuvieron su conversación y observaron atentos. Adrien miró bien feo a Kim y no parecía muy dispuesto a hacer las paces: estaba erizado y con los ojos afilados, como si no confiara en las intenciones de Kim. El nadador sacó pecho y se armó de valor.

-Acabo de pedirle disculpas a tu novia. -Le dijo muy serio. -Y ahora te las vengo a pedir a ti. Fui un idiota. Apenas comienzo a recordar, y me avergüenzo de lo que pasó. Merecía que me pegaras. -Kim se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. -Si alguien tratara así a Ondine, también lo hubiera machacado a golpes.

-Hmpf. -Adrien miró hacia otro lado, pero ofreció el puño hacia Kim.

Con una sonrisa de costado, Kim también empuñó la mano y le dio un tope al puño de Adrien. Nino y Nathaniel respiraron aliviados: esos dos habían hecho las paces.

-¡Me diste una buena paliza, Adrien! Recuérdame no volver a hacerte enojar.

-Bah. ¡Yo debería darte las gracias! Por culpa del ojo morado me suspendieron como dos sesiones de fotos.

-¡Qué terrible! -Rió Kim de buena gana. -Por cierto, ¡felicitaciones por tu novia!

-¡La más linda del mundo! -Sonrió Adrien.

Nathaniel rodó los ojos, más al ver como Nino entrecerraba los suyos. Estos tres seguro iban a empezar una pelea de quien tenía la novia más bonita y él más solo que el ombligo. De momento, no le gustaba nadie (por más que muchas lo emparejaran con Marc), y se sentía bien así. Más vale solo que mal acompañado. Mejor se retiraba de ahí antes de quedar en el fuego cruzado.

-Bueno, señores, yo…

**_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_**

Todos en el patio miraron hacia el timbre con los ojos muy abiertos.

-La alarma de akumas. -Susurró Nino.

Adrien empuñó las manos.

* * *

**Mansión Agreste. Guarida de Papillón.**

_Momentos antes._

Papillón abrió los ojos de golpe y fijó la mirada en algún punto frente a él. Sonrió de costado, sin dejar de prestar atención al sinfín de emociones que revoloteaban sobre París. Había detectado un posible candidato a akuma, pero no había querido akumatizarlo de inmediato.

-Vamos… sal de donde quiera que estés…

Tenía que ser prudente. Las últimas dos semanas, cada vez que aparecía alguien que hubiera servido a sus propósitos, la presencia de la Schmetterling no tardaba en aparecer, pero desde hacía unos pocos días, que esa mujer ni siquiera se dejaba ver.

-¿Dónde se supone que estás?

Papillón entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acaso Schmetterling le estaba tendiendo una trampa? ¿Estaría esperando que akumatizara a alguien y ella tomar el control de la víctima por la fuerza? Algo intuía que la mujer se cansaba más de lo normal y que optaba por la ley del menor esfuerzo. Por eso esperaba que él diera el primer paso.

-Pero por cansada que estés, has probado ser una rival muy digna.

Era cierto. Schmetterling era muy capaz de arrancarle de las manos el control de un akuma y no dudaba incluso en dañar a las víctimas. Suspiró: el último akumatizado que se disputaron seguía en la unidad de cuidados intensivos por lo que Nathalie le había dicho esa mañana. No digamos que el hombre se preocupaba, para nada. Solo era curiosidad.

No podría conseguir los miraculous si además tenía que cuidarse de que esa loca de patio le arrebatara el control de sus akumas… pero ahora… todo parecía indicar que no estaba en París. Entonces estiró su brazo al tiempo que la ventana de su guarida se revelaba. Una mariposa blanca se posó en su mano, la que no tardó en cubrir y corromper, antes de dejarla volar.

-¡Grandes riesgos, grandes ganancias! -Exclamó Papillón sonriendo. -Entonces… ¿Acaso detecto el rencor de un trabajo no reconocido y plagiado por otro quién se llevó todo el crédito? ¡Ve pequeño akuma y **maldícelo**!

La mariposa salió hacia las calles de París y Papillón se mantuvo alerta, esperando, escuchando. No dejó de prestar atención a todo su entorno en caso de que Schmetterling decidiera hacer una molesta aparición. Por lo general, esperar que uno de sus akumas alcanzara su objetivo era más bien rutinario, pero en esta ocasión algo en su pecho se comprimió de ansiedad y no estuvo tranquilo sino hasta que detectó a su víctima, quien lloraba de rabia oculta en el interior del baño de una oficina situada en el barrio de la _Défense_: estaba ya a su alcance y seguía tan descompensado emocionalmente como cuando la había detectado. Papillón respiró de alivio cuando su akuma se posó en su tarjeta de identificación.

-_Bureaucrat_, ¡Has sido las víctima de una cruel injusticia! Nadie debería haberse robado tu trabajo… ¡Te doy, pues, el poder de conseguir que todos trabajen para ti y por ti y para castigar a quienes se han llevado el crédito de tus esfuerzos! Solo tienes que conseguir y traerme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir a cambio y el poder será tuyo por siempre.

Aquel hombre escuchó con atención las palabras de Papillón y no tardó en sonreír malévolamente. El dibujo de la mariposa contrastaba muy bien contra su rostro e iluminó su dentadura. Se puso de pie con las manos empuñadas.

-¡Cuenta conmigo Papillón! Te daré esos miraculous.

Entonces la tarjeta de identificación que colgaba de su cuello comenzó a burbujear y pronto esa negra sustancia lo cubrió por completo. _Bureaucrat_ había nacido y haría pagar a todos por los daños hechos a su persona.

Papillón entonces se dedicó a observar, vigilando no solo por Ladybug y Chat Noir, sino porque la Schmetterling no apareciera de pronto y le arrancase de las manos el control de _Bureaucrat._

* * *

**Barrio de la ****_Défense_****. París.**

_Lunes. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después. 12:30 hrs._

Alcanzó a lanzar el yoyo y enganchar el extremo a una viga, lo que le permitió balancearse hasta un lugar seguro. ¡Tenía que ponerse a cubierto para poder pensar en una estrategia! _Bureaucrat_ les estaba dando guerra y siendo un soberano dolor de cabeza. Bastaba conque el villano tocase a alguien para que inmediatamente se pusiera a hacer papeleo o a obedecer sus órdenes. En poco tiempo el sujeto tuvo casi un centenar de ayudantes a lo largo y ancho de la _Défense_, quienes, sin pensar en nada más que la orden recibida, obedecían sus instrucciones.

Puede que parezca infantil, o sin sentido, pero si hay algo que un burócrata puede hacer y hacerlo bien, es entorpecer el día con trámites innecesarios.

Segundos después que ella, Matagot aterrizó a su lado y rápidamente la tomó del brazo, instándola a correr.

-¡VEN AQUÍ LADYBUG! No hay donde esconderse, ¡DAME EL MIRACULOUS!

-¡Pues **VEN POR ÉL**!

-¡_Maman_, no lo provoques! -Chistó Matagot.

-¡Tiene que perder los estribos y si no lo provoco, no los va a perder!

-**¡CHAT NOIR! LOS DOS. ¡QUIETOS!**

Chat Noir detuvo un ataque de _Bureaucrat _y se enzarzó con él en un improvisado duelo de esgrima. Ladybug dobló una esquina y se encaramó sobre unas paredes a medio derruir para intentar mirar mejor, siempre buscando la atalaya más alta.

-¡Ponte a cubierto, maman! Ahí estás muy expuesta.

-¡Sí que eres aprensivo, _Minou_! -Comentó Ladybug sin perder de vista el combate. -¡Maldición, no veo donde podría estar el akuma!

-¡Claro que soy aprensivo! -Gruñó Matagot, moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones, mientras se encaramaba en la misma pared que Ladybug. -No puedo evitarlo.

Ladybug, sin apartar su mirada del akuma y de Chat Noir, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Matagot, callándolo casi en seguida, consiguiendo incluso que bajara las orejas a modo de sumisión y relajara la cola. El joven hubiera tenido un tic en el ojo si lo hubiera tenido.

-¡**FALLASTE**!

-¡Quieto y deja que te golpee!

-¡Otra vez!

-¡Solo harás de esto una agonía, muchacho! ¡Tan solo dame el miraculous!

-Nope.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO?!

-¡PORQUE ES MÍO!

**-****¡QUE ME LO DES!** -_Bureaucrat _se tiró de los cabellos por la frustración. **-****¡¿QUIERES QUEDARTE QUIETO, ANIMAL?!**

-**¡MIAU!**

Ladybug no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita nerviosa. Chat Noir estaba jugando con _Bureaucrat_ y lo estaba disfrutando a lo grande. El sujeto era muy fácil de irritar. Al mismo tiempo le estaba dando una buena paliza, pese a la diferencia de edad y fuerza. No dejaba que eso lo detuviera, simplemente se dejaba llevar, se reía y cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, dejaba aterrizar uno o dos golpes.

-**¡ESTO TE ENSEÑARÁ…!**

Claro que no siempre le resultaba. Chat Noir todavía necesitaría **AÑOS** de entrenamiento antes de poder ser realmente invencible. _Bureaucrat_ logró tomarlo del pescuezo y con toda su fuerza lo lanzó contra una pared. Por instantes esto congeló el corazón de Ladybug, pero pronto suspiró. Los gatos caen de pie y esta vez no fue la excepción. Golpeado, pero aún con una burlona sonrisa en la cara, Chat Noir se levantó de entre los escombros.

-¿Enseñarme qué cosa? ¿Qué la tendinitis no te deja lanzar bien? -Se burló Chat Noir tras sacudirse el polvo y apoyarse en su bastón. -Deberías ir al doctor. ¡Fuera del Horario de Oficina, Claro!

_Bureaucrat_ embistió a ciegas contra Chat Noir, quien sin perder su buen humor se preparó para recibir el golpe. Matagot, quien seguía junto a Ladybug, se erizó igual que un gato y siseó enojado.

-¿Qué hace _papa_? ¡Lo van a matar como siga así!

-No Todavía. -Ladybug soltó su yoyo y comenzó a hacerlo girar con rapidez. -¡Creo que ya sé como detenerlo! ¡**_LUCKY CHAAAARM_**!

Tras lanzar el yoyo al aire, Chat Noir tuvo un semi aterrizaje forzoso junto a Ladybug, por lo que Matagot tuvo que tomar la posta y continuar el combate contra el akuma. La diferencia de los estilos era abismante, pues ahí donde Chat Noir se divertía, Matagot era mucho más grave al momento de pelear.

-¡_Chaton_! ¿Estás bien? -Ladybug se quedó mirando alarmada a Chat Noir. Este hizo como si nada.

-Este gato todavía tiene sus nueve vidas intactas. -Dijo Chat Noir, evidentemente adolorido, pero de buen humor. El muchacho se quedó mirando el _lucky charm_. -¿Una cajita de clips?

-Errr… al menos son varios.

-Yo hubiera preferido grapas. -Reclamó Chat Noir frustrado.

-¡Se hace lo que se puede, _Chaton_! -Reclamó Ladybug mientras miraba a su alrededor, como quien busca soluciones. -¿Alguna idea de donde está el akuma?

-¡En la tarjeta que cuelga de su cuello!

Ladybug miró extrañada a Chat Noir, quien se veía como si nunca hubiera roto un huevo. Segundos después se le encendieron los ojos.

-¡Pero por supuesto! -Ladybug miró el _lucky charm_ y en distintas direcciones. -¡Ya se cómo derrotarlo! ¡Esto es lo que haremos!

Ladybug sujetó a Chat Noir de una oreja y comenzó a contarle su plan. Mientras tanto Matagot seguía con su pelea contra el akuma, la cuál se estaba tornando cada vez más severa. Los golpes eran más letales y directos y cada uno de ellos estaba más que dirigido a puntos vitales.

-¡Esta sí que es una pelea! -Exclamó el akuma. -¡Tú no te vienes con juegos! ¿Verdad Gato?

Matagot lanzó un zarpazo y una seguidilla de golpes, codazos y bastonazos, que _Bureaucrat_ apenas bloqueaba. Intentó hechizarlo con sus poderes un par de veces, pero solo consiguió que le sisearan. Pero Matagot no era invulnerable: también recibía golpes, que incluso le hicieron sangrar la nariz, pero por cada gota de sangre, se vengó tres veces. Chat Noir entonces intervino, atacando con su bastón y separando a los contendores, uniéndose rápidamente a la pelea.

-¡Oigan! Si siguen solos me sentiré discriminado. ¿Qué tienen contra los mininos?

-¡Fuera muchacho y deja que los mayores peleen!

-¿Cómo? ¿No querías mi miraculous?

-¡Chat Noir! -Siseó Matagot. -¡Tómatelo en serio!

-¡Eso hago!

En ese momento, Chat Noir le lanzó todos los clips de la cajita a _Bureaucrat _en la cara. Éste, al darse cuenta de qué eran aquellos objetos, palideció. Empujó a los dos Chat Noir y se lanzó al suelo.

-¡¿Por qué desperdician útiles de escritorio así?! **¡SE VAN A PERDER!** -Gimoteó mientras se lanzaba al suelo a recogerlos todos.

-_¡IDIOTA! TIENES A LOS CHAT NOIR A LA MANO. ¡QUÍTALES LOS MIRACULOUS!_ -Bramó Papillón

-¡LOS CLIPS!

-¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? -Preguntó Matagot.

-Este hombre es un burócrata. ¡No va a dejar que los clips se pierdan!: va contra su naturaleza. -Explicó de pronto Ladybug. -¡Ahora el akuma!

-¡Es la tarjeta de identificación que tiene el cuello!

-¡Yo me encargo!

Los tres se lanzaron encima del sujeto, aprovechando que estaba por el suelo recolectando los clips. Matagot llegó primero y no tardó en sujetar la tarjeta por la cinta y tirar de ella con toda su fuerza. _Bureaucrat_, sorprendido, se llevó las manos al cuello para intentar sujetar el objeto e impedir que lo sofocaran. Chat Noir intervino, sujetando a Matagot y forzándolo a soltar el objeto con un codazo que le propinó en el pecho y que tomó por sorpresa a su hijo, apurándose en destruir el vector

-¡**Cataclismo**!

El objeto se deshizo en ceniza y pronto Ladybug intervino, atrapando la mariposa que huía en desbande con su yoyo.

-No más maldades para ti. -Dijo la chica. -Adiós mariposita.

El akumatizado cayó de hinojos y Ladybug se giró sobre sí misma justo en el momento en que Matagot y Chat Noir se siseaban de lo lindo. ¡¿De qué se había perdido?!

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es lo que quisiera saber! -Exclamó Chat Noir muy enojado, sin dejar de mirar a Matagot. -¡¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer?!

-¡Aniquilar al akuma! ¿Por qué me detuviste?

-¡Porque estabas **ahorcando** al sujeto!

-¡Al sujeto no! ¡Al akuma! No se puede dejar ir…

-¡Es lo mismo! Un akumatizado es una víctima, no un villano. ¡Lo ibas a matar!

-¡**BASTA**! -Intervino Ladybug. -No vamos a tener esta discusión.

-¡No es una discusión! -Gruñó Matagot. -El único akuma bueno es el akuma muerto.

-Entiendo que en el futuro no tienen opción. -Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos. -Pero aquí sí la hay. ¡No voy a permitir que trates así a las víctimas!

-¡¿Víctimas?! Si no querían que las akumatizaran, entonces no debieron… ¡**OOOOOOAUCH**!

-¡**AAAAARGH**! ¡_ma lady_!

Ladybug perdió la paciencia y les pegó con el yoyo a los dos en la cabeza. En lo que ambos discutían, había recuperado la cajita de los clips y los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Uno, me tienen harta. Dos, ¡No quiero volver a escuchar esta discusión! -Exclamó muy severa. -Chat Noir tiene razón y lo dejamos hasta ahí.

-¡**PERO**…!

-¡**PERO NADA**! _Mon Dieu, Minou_! **BASTA**.

Ladybug, muy molesta, lanzó el _lucky charm_ al aire, activando su poder final. Miles de mariquitas rápidamente repararon todos los daños y así el barrio regresó a la normalidad. La víctima de Papillón se incorporó adolorida, sujetando su cabeza, por completo confundida.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Dónde estoy?

Ladybug se le acercó y le ofreció la mano, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Ya está a salvo señor. Todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¡¿Ladybug?! -El hombre, asustado, miró a su alrededor. -¿Cómo, ¿qué pasó? ¡¿Acaso me akumatizaron?! ¡Cuánto lo siento!

-Pierda cuidado. -Le dijo Chat Noir de buen humor. -Solo trate de tener pensamientos no tan negativos la próxima vez.

-Pero…

-Hmpf. -Gruñó Matagot cruzándose de brazos.

**_Bip, bip. Bip, bip. Bip, bip._**

-¡Hora de irnos!

Rápidamente Ladybug y los gatos se apresuraron a desaparecer de la escena en una dirección que solo ellos conocían. El hombre se quedó ahí, en medio de todo, perplejo, mientras el sector comenzaba a llenarse de curiosos. Se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Dos Chat Noir?

* * *

**Mansión Agreste. Guarida de Papillón.**

_En esos momentos._

-Disfruten estos momentos de victoria, mocosos infernales. ¡La victoria será mía! -Masculló Papillón entre dientes, resoplando de frustración.

El hombre se sujetó de su bastón y cerró los ojos, como meditando. Este era un nuevo fracaso, pero había obtenido información interesante. Schmetterling parecía haber desaparecido de la escena, pero el otro Chat Noir, el mayor, seguía en París y por lo visto… guardaba mucho dolor. Y rencor. ¿Acaso le temía a los akumas que reaccionaba así?

-No, no es rencor, es temor, pero… no le teme a los akumas solo por ser akumas. ¡Teme el daño que le puedan hacer a sus cercanos! -Papillón rió para sus adentros. -Esto abre tantas posibilidades…

En ese momento, el ventanal que estaba frente a él se cerró.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: La serpiente y la dragona_**

_… Luka miró con interés a Emma. La había visto a la pasada los últimos días y como muchos, se había sorprendido al ver lo parecida que era con Adrien. Primos maternos decían que eran, y la gente se quedaba tranquila, aceptando la explicación en virtud que era la única creíble. Pero ahora que la veía de cerca, no la encontraba __**tan**__ parecida al modelo como creyó en un principio, sino que había algo más que llamaba su atención. No, estos dos no eran primos, eso era un hecho. __Pero ¿qué parentesco tenían__…_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Sin duda es bueno que Matagot esté de lado de sus padres, tiene la fuerza y fiereza que a ellos les falta, pero también tiene que reconectar con su humanidad. No lo culpo al pobre en todo caso, ha sufrido mucho. Quizás esta discusión felina con Adrien le ayude un poco, es cosa de ver**. **En fin. Me encuentro en proceso de cambiar el formato de los diálogos, así que puede que se me hayan escapado algunas comillas. Del mismo modo, estoy aprendiendo a usar los guiones, así que ténganme paciencia en lo que aprendo a usarlos. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Te creo, Gabriel está cada vez más psicópata, **Manu**. Seguro es la desesperación la que se lo está carcomiendo. Ten, croissants con dulce de leche, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	23. Cap 22: la serpiente y la dragona

_Ellos solo están cuidando su inversión. Ya hablaron con sus amigos, ahora tienen que hablar con la contraparte para asegurarse que no se harán sufrir o se las verán con ellos. Por otro lado, la Strega regresa al París del 2015. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Jejejejejeje, le dije a **Abby** que hoy no podría actualizar porque tenía cosas que hacer. Y no, no planeaba actualizar, pero aquí me tienen. Si ella me hace sufrir, pues quien ríe de últimas, ríe mejor. Creo que a estas alturas todos deberían ir al último fic de Abby L., pero en el caso que no se hayan dado una vuelta por ahí, los insto a todos a echarle un ojo a _El Muro que nos Separa_. La chica escribe genial, eso hay que decirlo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 22: La serpiente y la dragona**

**Barrio Montmartre. París. 2015**

_Algunos días después. Miércoles, 11:45 hrs._

Lila tuvo una fea caída nada elegante al piso. En condiciones normales habría sido bastante más graciosa, casi como salir de una nube y posar los pies sobre césped delicado y recién cortado, pero no. Justo cuando estaba por pisar de nuevo el piso en 2015, sintió como que le quitaban la alfombra y se fue de bruces contra el piso, dándose un buen suelazo. ¡Menos mal que estaba en un lugar más o menos recluido! Porque de lo contrario habría tenido que matar a los testigos y algo así habría atraído atención muy indeseada.

-¡Debería quemar todo este barrio!

Lila se sacudió las ropas y se puso de pie. Estaba en el ático de una casa y por las pintas, bastante en desuso. Sabía que vivía gente en aquél lugar, pero no se preocupaba: era gente muy mayor que apenas salía de sus habitaciones. Si hubiera querido, podría haberse adueñado sin problemas de la propiedad, pero no le gustaba el olor a anciano.

-Esto huele a repollo hervido.

La Strega se acercó a una rendija que había en una de las paredes y se asomó. Sabía que estaba en Montmartre, pero sospechaba que estaba en su parte menos favorita del barrio. Un solo vistazo confirmó sus sospechas: Sacre Coeur estaba demasiado cerca. Lila no podía acercarse a menos de 200 metros de terreno sagrado sin sufrir las consecuencias. ¿Entonces por qué frecuentaba el área? Pues porque sí. Montmartre era mucho más que la basílica esa después de todo.

-Deberían quemarlas todas. -La mujer se sopló el flequillo. -Y debería advertirle a Mini Yo que ya no podrá pisar terreno sagrado. -Añadió como nota mental.

Pero ni modo. Bajó del ático, cruzó la casa y salió de la propiedad con soltura, como si fuera la dueña, sin que sus habitantes se percataran. Una vez en la calle su presencia atrajo bastantes miradas, pero Lila ni se mosqueó. De momento caminó en la dirección contraria a la Sacre Coeur, a sus guaridas favoritas del año 2015, dispuesta a planear su próximo movimiento.

¡Ah! Se le había ocurrido una buena idea.

-Creo que le haré una visita a Adrien. Solo para asustar a Gabriel, a ver qué hace.

**Colegio Françoise Dupont.**

_Dos días después. Ese viernes._

Emma estaba con la cara larga, cruzada de brazos y con el aspecto de haber tenido una semana muy mala. El malgenio de Louis no había hecho sino empeorar a medida que pasaban los días y el que lo llamasen de la dirección del colegio para discutir sobre la elección de vocabulario de su hermana no había hecho nada por mejorarle el humor. Se sopló el flequillo. ¡¿Qué iba a saber ella que los profesores de esta época se ponían tan sensibles por unas cuántas groserías?!

¡Qué poca vergüenza! ¡Como si ellos no dijeran palabrotas!

-Entonces, a ver si entiendo… No quieres ir a casa. -Preguntó Adrien de pronto, apoyándose en la pared.

-No.

-¿Tampoco quieres ir a _Les Invalides_?

-Sí, tengo que ir, pero eso hasta la noche. A esta hora no puedo entrar y estar escaneando a gusto sin que me correteen los p**os guardias.

-¿Y no ibas a ir con las chicas?

-Les cancelé, ya te dije. ¡No estoy de humor!

-¿Louis sigue de mal humor?

-¿Siguen siseándose como gatos ustedes dos?

Emma se taimó mucho más e infló las mejillas. Adrien gruñó por lo bajo. Toda esa semana las relaciones con su hijo habían estado muy tirantes. No se hablaban, se gruñían y derechamente les estaba costando tolerarse, todo por una diferencia de opiniones que parecía insalvable y en la que al menos Adrien no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ceder. Ambos eran los portadores de la destrucción, de la mala suerte, ambos lidiaban con las consecuencias de aniquilarlo todo, y en eso coincidían. Pero… Adrien no veía problema en tenderle una mano amiga a las víctimas de akumas, de ayudarlas a volver a empezar y dejar la experiencia atrás. ¡Todas las peleas también giraban en torno a las víctimas! No solo había que detener al villano controlado por Papillón, sino también salvar al ser humano víctima de aquellas maquinaciones. Louis en cambio… era más de la idea acabar con el akuma a como diera lugar. Sí, había que tratar de no matar a la víctima, pero tampoco hacía un gran esfuerzo y una vez liberado… ¡Qué desdén tan increíble mostraba!

Al respecto no podían llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? -Adrien levantó las cejas.

-¿No tendrías que ir con Marinette?

-No, Marinette tiene día de amigas.

-¿Y no la extrañas?

-¡Claro! Pero necesita su espacio… y yo el mío… y ¡eso me está costando un montón! Así que ni lo menciones.

Adrien rió nervioso. No había dicho ninguna mentira: no le gustaba estar separado de Marinette, pero sabía que no podía acapararla tanto. Tanto ella como él necesitaban momentos en sus cosas, en su mundo, pasar tiempo con sus amigos sin que el otro estuviera dando vueltas. ¡No era sano estar todo el tiempo y a todas horas con su novia! Y al menos él quería hacer las cosas bien. Cierto… esto le estaba costando horrores, lo mismo a Marinette, pero o lo aprendían ahora por las buenas o no lo aprenderían nunca.

Eran los efectos de la conversación del otro día con Tom y Sabine.

-Repítelo de nuevo y capaz te convenzas, _papa_. -Emma estiró los brazos. -¿Ya estás listo?

-Más o menos. -Respondió señalando su bolso. La práctica de esgrima había terminado y se preparaba para volver a casa cuando había divisado a Emma sola en una banca. -A todo esto, ¿por qué Monsieur Damocles llamó a Louis?

-¡Argh! -Emma se taimó de nuevo. -Quizás por algo que le dije a la profesora Mendeleiev.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? -Preguntó Adrien de curioso, aunque conociendo a su hija, sospechaba por donde iba la cosa. Emma respondió a regañadientes, pero como no le entendiese mucho, insistió. -No te escuché.

-¡Que las m**rdas que estaba enseñando en clase no iban a servir en la p**a vida! -Dijo Emma con más claridad. Adrien abrió los ojos como platos y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡¿Le dijiste eso en serio?! ¡¿A Mendeleiev?!

-¡Pero _papa_! ¡Es cierto! ¡Todas esas p**as fórmulas químicas son inútiles! ¡La Remil Que La Parió! Toda esa m**rda teórica no sirve para ni una p**a cosa si no explica bien cómo afecta eso en la vida diaria. ¡Y ponerlo en práctica, que la p**che imaginación no es suficiente!

-¡¿Le Dijiste Todo Eso y sigues viva?!

-Más o menos.

-Con razón te mandaron a dirección. -Adrien se sopló el flequillo. -Solo curiosidad… ¿Dónde aprendiste hablar así?

-Por ahí. -Emma se encogió de hombros. -Mi madrina me regaña mucho por eso. ¡Y vieras como regañan a Pascal!

Adrien se encogió de hombros. No digamos que podía hacer mucho por el vocabulario de Emma, no le correspondía, pero bueno, eso no quería decir que le gustase. Él mismo decía una que otra mala palabra, sobre todo en combate, pero no había punto de comparación. ¡Vale! Cuando el estrés le ganaba bien que su vocabulario se ponía muy florido, ¡pero lo controlaba la mayoría del tiempo! Adrien sonrió de costado y señaló con la cabeza hacia la salida.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

La muchacha hizo caso a su papá y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida a paso lento, sin hablar mucho, pero en paz. Emma sonrió para sus adentros: no le importaba estar callada con tal de estar junto a Adrien, sin duda que atesoraría por siempre ese recuerdo. Si bien su padre tenía 14 años en ese momento, para ella era más que suficiente. Estaban casi por salir del edificio cuando una voz les llamó la atención a los dos.

-Agreste.

-¿Qué?

Padre e hija reaccionaron al mismo tiempo y un segundo demasiado tarde notaron que ambos habían metido la pata. Ambos habían girado al mismo tiempo y respondido del mismo modo al apellido, asumiendo que se referían a ellos mismos y no al otro. Luka los quedó mirando perplejo, como si no se hubiera esperado esa reacción, y como los vio tan parecidos, pues su sorpresa no se hizo de rogar. Adrien apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta, pero Emma fue mucho más vocal.

**-¡P****ADRE!**

-Esas palabras no son armónicas. -Le dijo Luka con su usual calma.

-¿Y a ti que m**rda te importa? -Rezongó Emma, sintiéndose culpable de tener que retrucarle así a su futuro padrino.

-¡Exclamó la princesa! -Luka rió por lo bajo y cortó la distancia con el par. -¿Agreste?

-Dime Couffaine. -Respondió Adrien con la cara larga. Emma se cruzó de brazos y apartó el rostro: esto prometía ser interesante.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! -Exclamó Emma ocultando su sonrojo.

Luka miró con interés a Emma. La había visto a la pasada los últimos días y como muchos, se había sorprendido al ver lo parecida que era con Adrien. Primos maternos decían que eran, y la gente se quedaba tranquila, aceptando la explicación en virtud que era la única creíble. Pero ahora que la veía de cerca, no la encontraba **_tan_** parecida al modelo como creyó en un principio, sino que había algo más que llamaba su atención. No, estos dos no eran primos, eso era un hecho. Pero ¿qué parentesco tenían?

-¿Necesitas algo, Luka? -Insistió Adrien algo tostado.

Traten de entenderlo un poco. Luka nunca había ocultado sus sentimientos por Marinette y para colmo ahora se había autoproclamado _hermano mayor_ de su novia. Eso lo ponía celoso, pero se mordía la lengua. ¡Tenía que aprender a controlar sus emociones! Aunque bien le hubiera gustado darle un puñetazo a Luka en la cara solo porque sí. ¡Tenía que contenerse! Porque si lo hacía, Marinette iba a estar muy molesta con él.

Además era una forma de respeto. Si bien él era el dueño del corazón de su chica, Marinette seguía queriendo mucho a Luka y lo tenía bien situado en la _brotherzone_. No podía insultar así los sentimientos y decisiones de su chica con sus celos. ¡Tenía que aprender! ¿Y quien sabe? Hasta podría tolerar a Luka.

El tipo era buen amigo… hasta antes de saber que Marinette era Ladybug, habían sido bastante buenos amigos. ¡Tenía que recuperar esa amistad! Después de todo, el sujeto iba a terminar siendo padrino de dos de sus hijos.

Y hablando, Couffaine le fijó los ojos y se le notaba muy serio.

-Yo nada, solo cuido los intereses de Marinette.

Padre e hija levantaron las cejas al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos. Luka se veía demasiado serio. ¿Acaso estaba pensando que Adrien engañaba a Marinette con su prima? Eeew. ¡**EEEEEEW**! O sea, por un lado, estupendo que Luka fuera así de genial, pero por el otro… ¡Si tan solo supiera el grado de parentesco que tenían Adrien y Emma ni siquiera lo habría insinuado! Los dos se pusieron verdes.

-Tú tienes m**rda en la cabeza. -Le reclamó Emma, negando con la cabeza. -¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa con lo que costó que este _cabeza de chorlito_ comenzara a salir con _mam_–_Ma_–**Marinette**? -Emma rápidamente carraspeó. Por poco casi la llamó _maman_.

Ma–Ma–Marinette. Luka aguantó la respiración y tuvo un tic en el ojo al no poder ignorar ni explicar su súbita intuición. ¡Carecía de toda lógica! Pero tenía las pruebas ahí a la vista. ¡Ambas incluso tenían melodías parecias! Tragó saliva: de pronto Emma no se parecía a Adrien, sino que se parecía a…

-¿Qué? ¿No conoces a mi hija? -Le preguntó Adrien con una sonrisa, como si intuyera por donde iba el tren de pensamiento de Luka, tratando de distraerlo. Emma se tapó la cara.

-¡Ahora no, _papa_! -Exclamó la chica tratando de seguirle el juego.

-Cierto… son primos. -Dijo Luka, optando por darles el beneficio de la duda. El muchacho suspiró profundo. Mejor se concentraba a lo que venía. -Agreste, sé que último no te caigo nada bien, pero créeme que no voy a hacer nada por quitarte a Marinette. Solo quiero que sepas que no me gustaría verla llorando.

-No la voy a hacer llorar. ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Todos hacemos llorar a nuestra chica tarde o temprano. ¡Todos!

-Eso es verdad. -Intervino Emma. -Louis prometió no hacer llorar a Maeve y ahí los tienes.

-Argh. ¿Y te crees que si eso pasa será por gusto? -Adrien arrugó la nariz. -No quiero hacerla llorar, ¡es lo último…!

-¡Solo lo digo Agreste! Porque la chica no está sola. -Luka le fijó la mirada con mucha gravedad. -Sé que te esforzarás y todo, pero… si la haces llorar a propósito, **yo** te haré llorar.

Adrien afiló la mirada e infló los cachetes. Luka hablaba muy en serio y se notó que estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra. Lo miró incluso feo varios momentos antes de asentir con la cabeza y relajarse. De pronto recuperó su usual tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se acomodó la guitarra que llevaba colgando y les sonrió a los dos.

-Eres extraño. -Le dijo Adrien inflando el pecho. -Pero gracias por cuidar de Marinette.

-Se hace lo que se puede. ¡Ya me voy! Emma.

Luka les hizo una señal a los dos y se alejó con su usual calma. Emma y Adrien lo vieron alejarse un buen rato, y ambos se rascaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Me sigue causando celos, pero al menos sé que Luka también cuida de Marinette.

-Y yo acabo de comprobar que siempre ha sido así de especial. -Comentó Emma, antes de darle un codazo a Adrien. -Calma los celos, _papa_. El tío Luka siempre va a querer a _maman_ como una hermanita más y si lo que cuenta es cierto, pronto se va echar novia. De aquí a dos meses como mucho.

-¿Kagami?

-Nope. Se harán buenos amigos, pero después de la graduación no se van a volver a ver en años. Van a coincidir en su boda y luego… bueno, después que tu ya sabes qué. Ahí recién van a iniciar algo. -Emma se sopló el flequillo.

-Ya me irás contando ese chisme. Ahora te llevo a casa. Así aprovecho de hablar con Louis.

-Uy. ¡Ojalá que se le haya pasado la regla!

-Ya veremos…

* * *

**Calles de París.**

_Viernes. Más tarde ese día. 18:15 horas._

Marinette colgó el teléfono. Acababa de llamar a su casa: se había entretenido demasiado con las chicas en la casa-bote de Juleka y no se había percatado de la hora. Sus padres le daban bastante libertad para salir y que fuera donde quisiera, mientras les avisara y volviera a las 18 horas en casa. No obstante, solían darle un buen rango de tolerancia y si avisaba donde estaba o que ya iba en camino, no le ponían problemas.

Era justo lo que había hecho. Les avisó que ya iba de regreso.

-¡Marinette!

El auto rojo de los Tsurugi se detuvo junto a la chica. Kagami se asomó a la ventana y le sonrió, abriendo la puerta. Marinette tragó saliva: últimamente tenía muy buenas relaciones con la japonesa, pese a no verla tan seguido como le hubiera gustado, pero desde que había comenzado a salir con Adrien, no habían coincidido en lo más mínimo. Marinette estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Kagami por su chico y esto la puso un poco incómoda.

-¡Kagami! ¡Qué coincidencia! Lindo día ¿no?

-Sube, te llevo.

-¡Oh no! No es necesario: estoy aquí justo al lado, y…

-¡Que subas!

La puerta del auto se abrió y Marinette no tuvo más opción que subirse al auto. Se acomodó toda nerviosa, sonriendo a fuerzas. Kagami enarcó una ceja.

-Eres muy rara Marinette.

-Err, pues… supongo. Err… yo soy como soy y…

-Muy nerviosa. Debes respirar más. -Kagami sonrió en un esfuerzo por hacer sentir cómoda a Marinette, cosa que resultó no más a medias. La chica carraspeó. -Tatsu, llévanos a la Panadería Dupain–Cheng.

El auto no pareció cuestionar la orden de Kagami en aquel momento, y partió con la calma usual, cambiando la ruta establecida de antes para que coincidiera con el nuevo punto de destino. Marinette no lograba sentirse cómoda: sentía como un volcán de ácido en el estómago y encima tenía a Tikki en su bolso. Bueno, ¡Siempre estaba con ella! Pero últimamente su kwami andaba tan emocional que prefería no alterarla más de la cuenta.

-Hace tiempo que no coincidíamos.

-¡No! Casi un mes. ¡Ha pasado de todo! Se siente como si fueran años y…

-Supe de algunas de tus desventuras. Que resultaste herida en un ataque akuma por ejemplo. ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí. De hecho… gracias por la tarjeta.

-No es nada. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Marinette sonrió nerviosa, felicitándose a sí misma por haber respondido a tiempo la tarjeta que Kagami le enviase con motivo de su percance tras el ataque de _Corrosif_. Respiró profundo y trató de relajarse sin éxito alguno. ¡Que situación tan incómoda y molesta!

-También supe que comenzaste a salir con Adrien. -Dijo Kagami con mucha calma.

Marinette la miró espantada, encontrándose con la mirada calmada de la japonesa. Pero lejos de percibirla furiosa o resentida, parecía en paz con el mundo. Volvió a sonreírle, de manera más natural, e hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

-¿Estás contenta, amiga?

-Mucho.

-¿Lo vas a cuidar bien?

-¡Claro! O sea, ¿tienes idea por todo lo que tuve que pasar? No me fue fácil y con lo torpe que soy, casi pierdo en un par de ocasiones…

-Luchaste por lo que querías… y Adrien-san te quiere mucho. Me alegra que él se haya dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti y tú por él.

-Oh… claro…

-¿Sabes algo, Marinette? De toda la competencia que tuve por Adrien, prefiero mil y un millón de veces haber perdido contigo que con otra.

-¿Huh?

-Me duele, pero ya se pasará. Veo a Adrien contento y a ti tan torpe y feliz como siempre. -Kagami suspiró. -Ustedes dos son un par de tontorrones ñoños e insufribles, pero hacen linda pareja.

-Gracias. Supongo.

-Cuídalo y no lo hagas sufrir. O tendremos otra charla las dos.

En serio, Marinette no lograba comprender del todo a Kagami, pero al menos sabía que la japonesa la respetaba bastante. No era una amiga fácil, sus destrezas sociales eran aún peores que las de Adrien, pero sabía que ante todo podría confiar en ella. Quizás con el tiempo lograrían ser más amigas.

-Kagami, yo sé lo mucho que Adrien te importaba y…

-Nunca sería capaz de quitártelo. -Se apuró en decir la japonesa. -No hay honor en eso.

-… él te quiere mucho también. No me gustaría que por mi culpa, tú perdieras a tu amigo. -Marinette no supo por qué dijo eso, pero bueno. -Y ojalá me incluyas entre tus amistades.

Kagami reprimió un suspiro de sorpresa y medio puchero. Gobernó sus expresiones en el acto y respiró profundo. Miró por la ventana unos instantes antes de volverse a Marinette.

-Te considero una amiga. Gracias por el voto de confianza y… ya me lo compensarás.

-¿Compensarte el qué? ¿El haberme quedado con Adrien? ¡Ni que fuera un premio!

-Más o menos. -Kagami le guiñó el ojo. -Con que me hagas madrina de alguno de tus hijos me conformo.

Si bien el estómago le explotó de ansiedad, Marinette dejó escapar una carcajada. Emma era la ahijada de Kagami lo que significaba entre otras cosas, que su amistad con la japonesa había aumentado con los años. Bueno, aún tenían tiempo por delante, ¡casi toda una vida!

-No. Si llego a tener una hija, serás su madrina. Así tendrá un buen ejemplo a seguir.

Kagami miró perpleja a Marinette, pero pronto su expresión cambió a una indescifrable. Pronto las dos largaron a reírse, cada una en su propio estilo.

-_Panadería Dupain–Chen a 200 metros_. -Anunció Tatsu.

-Tenemos 14 años, Marinette. Pensar en algo así es ridículo a nuestra edad. -Kagami se apoyó en el respaldo del auto. -Pero si llegas a tener una niña, te cobraré la palabra, sea o no hija de Adrien.

-Trato.

-_Su destino está a la derecha_. -Dijo Tatsu de pronto, deteniéndose.

-Gracias Kagami por el aventón.

-No es nada. ¿Nos vemos en la semana?

-¡Claro! Será divertido. _À bientôt_.

-_À bientôt_.

Marinette se bajó del auto y tras despedirse, corrió a la puerta de la panadería. Se detuvo unos segundos al ver como el auto de Kagami desaparecía hacia la _Place de Vosges_ y suspiró. ¡Si Kagami tan solo supiera! Y sin más pensamiento, entró a su casa.

-¡_Maman, Papa_! ¡Llegué!

* * *

**Mansión Agreste. Habitación de Adrien.**

_Día siguiente. sábado, 17:45 hrs._

Plagg se asomó con cuidado para ver en qué estaban los chicos. ¡En efecto estudiaban! Se habían pasado la tarde trabajando en un informe grupal que tenían que entregar durante la próxima semana. No recordaba si el lunes o el martes, pero sí que era a principios. Resopló y miró la hora… pronto los chiquillos comenzarían a regresar a sus casas, o al menos Marinette, quien tenía hora fija de llegada.

-¡Ja! ¡Claro que sí! -Se rió Plagg para sus adentros.

La chica en efecto respetaba mucho los horarios que le imponían sus padres, en ese sentido era una niña buena, pero eso no le impedía salir a altas horas de la noche a escondidas, ya sea de patrulla, a salvar París o, últimamente, a pasear con Adrien.

Suspiró apenado… Marinette se iría de todos modos y con ella, Tikki partiría también. Miró por encima de su hombro a donde estaba la kwami, allí, sentadita sobre su almohadita sin haber tocado su galleta, dándole la espalda. Flotó hasta ella.

-No has comido nada.

-Estoy a dieta.

-Y ojerosa. -Plagg se sentó a su lado.

-Supongo. -Tikki se corrió un poco.

Plagg entrecerró los ojos. Medio estaba acostumbrado que Tikki no fuera muy expresiva con él, lo que bajo circunstancias normales no le molestaba. Pero en esta ocasión sí: Tikki había estado muy extraña desde hacía días, muy gruñona y triste…

… y extraña. Hacía unos días atrás, Marinette había descubierto a Tikki en plena crisis de angustia, al punto que los llamó para que fueran a ayudar a calmarla. O más bien, lo dejaron solo con ella unos momentos para convencerla y resultó. ¡Hasta lo dejó abrazarla! Tikki nunca hacía eso. ¡Pero era suficiente! Vale, podía vivir con el hecho de que no le caía bien a su _Sucrette_, pero ahora estaba siendo derechamente grosera y eso tenía que terminar.

-No tengo la culpa, ¿sabes?

-¿De qué hablas, Plagg?

-¡De que no tengo la culpa!

-¿Qué mosco te picó? No sé de qué hablas. -Tikki le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos. Plagg se ubicó delante de ella, obligándola a mirarlo.

-¡Claro que lo sabes! -Le dijo desafiante.

Tikki lo escaldó con la mirada, pero Plagg sabía jugar el mismo juego y mucho mejor que ella. Pronto Tikki bajó la mirada, demasiado pronto para gusto de Plagg y solo consiguió preocuparse más. Ambos podían estar horas desafiándose con los ojos, y ninguno se dejaba vencer, pero ahora…

-¿Qué te pasa, Tikki?

-Nada.

-¿En serio? ¡estupendo! Si _nada_ te pasa, entonces ¡deja de ser grosera conmigo, que no te he hecho nada!

-¡Plagg!

-¡Es que estoy harto! Escúchame, _señorita perfecta_, toda esta situación también me tiene de los nervios, **SOBRE TODO PORQUE** he podido conversar con mi yo más viejo más de lo que me hubiera gustado…

-¡Es que tú no lo entiendes!

-… ¡**Y SÉ QUE NO ES FÁCIL**! -Plagg entrecerró los ojos. -¿Te fijaste que me van a dejar _tuerto_? ¿Qué tendré que hacerme cargo de dos cachorros humanos? ¿Que van a **matar** a mi portador?

-¡Detente, Plagg! -Tikki se tapó las orejas, haciendo pucheros.

-¿Y me ves echándote la culpa de algo que todavía no va a pasar **Y QUE PUEDE QUE NO PASE**? No.

-¡Por favor!

-¡Entonces deja de ser grosera! Y si _nada_ te molesta, entonces ¡habla al menos conmigo! -Plagg estiró las manos con la esperanza de tomar las de Tikki entre las suyas. -No es la primera vez que nos pasa esto…

-Déjame en paz. -Tikki apartó sus manos e hizo un puchero.

No era la primera vez que eran visitados por sus versiones del futuro o del pasado. Esto había ocurrido al menos cinco veces antes en sus vidas, incluso conociendo a portadores que aún no nacían y que habían viajado del futuro lejano hasta la última glaciación, encontrándose con ellos y sus portadores de aquella época… en donde la portadora de Tikki había sido una Neanderthal y el portador de Plagg un homo sapiens… y que sí, terminaron juntos. Tras muchos golpes, claro.

Plagg suspiró apenado. Sabía muy bien qué pasaba con su _Sucrette_, pero necesitaba que ella lo dijera primero. Si seguía en negación… ¡MOMENTO! ¡No! ¡NO, no! El kwami se giró espantado y tentó a dar unos pasitos extra. Esos gemidos, esos ruidos, ese movimiento de espalda… ¡NO! NO PODÍA SER VERDAD. ¡**ODIABA** cuando eso pasaba! Además que se ponía nervioso y ya no sabía cómo manejarlo y…

-_Sucrette_… ¿Estás llorando? -Preguntó con inusual ternura en su voz. Tikki se volteó y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el rostro desecho de angustia.

-Tengo mucho miedo, Plagg. ¡Muchísimo miedo! -Confesó por fin entre hipos y pucheros. -¡Y no sé como manejarlo! No quiero que maten a Marinette, Adrien o a sus hijitos. ¡No quiero!

Plagg bajó las orejas y se acercó a Tikki con la intención de abrazarla: daría sin duda el pellejo a cambio de que su _terroncito de azúcar_ volviera a sonreír y que no pasara más miedo. ¡No le gustaba verla así! Y si podía hacer algo al respecto para ayudar, sin duda que…

-¡Ya tengo que irme! -Se escuchó la voz de Marinette.

Ambos kwamis miraron en dirección de la voz, y tras un segundo, se fijaron los ojos. Tikki suspiró y dejó caer los hombros, antes de girar y salir de ahí, buscando la oportunidad perfecta para regresar al bolso que Marinette había dejado convenientemente cerca.

Plagg, al verla desaparecer en su interior y como la portadora de la creación se retiraba tras besar a Adrien, dejó caer los hombros.

Ya no tenía hambre, no quería queso. Se sentía desolado…

¿Y ahora como ayudaba a su _Sucrette_?

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: La visita de la Strega_**

_-__Sí… ya deberían venir por Adrien… __-__Comentó Marinette muy__ triste, mientras guardaba sus cosas del almuerzo en su lonchera._

_-__¡Soy un muchacho en crecimiento! Necesito alimentarme._

_-__¡Qué mal gusto tienes, querubín!_

_Aquella voz les erizó los pelos a todos. Adrien se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver a la Strega allí, de pie junto a él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ninguno la reconoció, pero los tres dieron un brinco. ¿qué hacía esa extraña en el comedor del colegio? Se supone que no debían dejarla pasar y ¿por qué les inspiraba tanto miedo?_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Plagg es un tierno, aunque no se lo digan. Es un cínico que se hace el rudo, pero tiene su corazoncito bien puesto. Tikki… sospecho que está en negación de muchas cosas, comenzando por sus sentimientos hacia Plagg. Y no es por nada, pero la pobre necesitar sacarse sus miedos del pechito. En fin. Me encuentro en proceso de cambiar el formato de los diálogos, así que puede que se me hayan escapado algunas comillas. Del mismo modo, estoy aprendiendo a usar los guiones, así que ténganme paciencia en lo que aprendo a usarlos. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

No me desagrada el Lukanette ni el Adrigami, **Manu**. Creo que esas instancias ayudarán a nuestros héroes a crecer. Encontré muy buena idea que los dejaran juntos. Ten, croissants con dulce de leche, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡Ah, **CuentaOlvidada**! Los apfelstrudels son maravillosos: no más espero que cuando tengas la oportunidad, encuentres uno bien hecho. Ahora, puede que no te agraden y eso sería una lástima. En lo personal, amo ese pastel y preparo uno que me queda de miedo. También sufro alergias, así que me conduelo con Chat. ¡Y encima decido hacer de la historia mi carrera! ¿Tienes idea la cantidad de ácaros, bichos y mugre que juntan los libros y archivos? Y yo con asma alérgica (entre otras joyas de dolencias). ¡Trata de tomar té de jengibre! Ayuda mucho a aliviar los síntomas de la gripe. Ahora… Como viste Emma ya se metió en problemas por respondona y encima con la peor persona posible. ¡Es el karma de quienes tenemos vocabulario _florido_!, pero al menos nos expresamos libremente. Ten, croissants con dulce de leche, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados, como Google Traductor.

**_À bientôt_:** _Hasta pronto_ en francés

**Homo Neanderthalensis u Hombre de Neanderthal: **Es una especie extinta del género Homo que habitó en Europa, Próximo Oriente, Oriente Medio y Asia Central, hace aproximadamente entre 230 000 y 40 000 años, durante el final del Pleistoceno medio y casi todo el superior. Cuando tuvo lugar su descubrimiento, se le nombró _Homo neanderthalensis_, y fue clasificado como una especie distinta del _Homo sapiens_. No obstante, algunos autores lo consideran como una subespecie de _Homo sapiens_ , y se suele referir a dicha subespecie como _Homo sapiens neanderthalensis_.

Los estudios paleogenéticos indican un origen común para el hombre moderno y el hombre de Neandertal, así como hibridaciones entre ambas variedades de homínido en, al menos, dos lugares y momentos diferentes: Próximo Oriente y Europa occidental. Anatómicamente, los neandertales eran más robustos que el hombre moderno, con un tórax y cadera anchos y extremidades cortas. El cráneo se caracteriza por su doble arco superciliar, frente huidiza, la ausencia de mentón y una capacidad craneal media más grande que la de _Homo sapiens sapiens._ Los estudios anatómicos y genéticos señalan la posibilidad de que tuvieran un lenguaje articulado.

El tipo de herramientas líticas que se han encontrado, y a las que se les asocia, se adscriben a la denominada cultura Musteriense, característica del Paleolítico medio. En los últimos años de existencia de los neandertales, aparecen en el registro arqueológico herramientas diferentes que se incluyen en la cultura Châtelperroniense, que algunos autores atribuyen al _Homo sapiens_. Los neandertales eran omnívoros y explotaban una amplia variedad de alimentos pesqueros, mariscos, vegetales, etc.

Se desconocen las causas exactas de su extinción. Las hipótesis consideradas guardan relación con la expansión del _Homo sapiens_ en Eurasia, así como por los cambios climáticos. Además, hay una teoría sobre una erupción volcánica, concretamente de los Campos Flégreos en Italia, pues investigaciones datan sobre una erupción hace 39 000 años aproximadamente.

**_Homo sapiens sapiens_: **Es una especie del orden de los primates perteneciente a la familia de los homínidos. También son conocidos bajo la denominación genérica de _hombres_. Los seres humanos poseen capacidades mentales que les permiten inventar, aprender y utilizar estructuras lingüísticas complejas, lógicas, matemáticas, escritura, música, ciencia y tecnología. Los humanos son animales sociales, capaces de concebir, transmitir y aprender conceptos totalmente abstractos.

Se considera _Homo sapiens_ de forma indiscutible a los que poseen tanto las características anatómicas de las poblaciones humanas actuales, como lo que se define como _comportamiento moderno_. Los restos más antiguos atribuidos a _Homo sapiens_ se encuentran en Marruecos, con 315.000 años. Las evidencias más antiguas de comportamiento moderno son las de Pinnacle Point (Sudáfrica), con 165.000 años.

Pertenece al género _Homo_, que fue más diversificado y durante el último millón y medio de años incluía otras especies ya extintas. Desde la extinción del _Homo neanderthalensis_ hace 28.000 años, y del _Homo floresiensis_ hace 12.000 años (debatible), el _Homo sapiens_ es la única especie conocida del género Homo que aún perdura.

Hasta hace poco, la biología utilizaba un nombre trinomial —_Homo sapiens sapiens_— para esta especie, pero más recientemente se ha descartado el nexo filogenético entre el neanderthal y la actual humanidad, por lo que se usa exclusivamente el nombre binomial. _Homo sapiens_ pertenece a una estirpe de primates, los hominoideos. Aunque el descubrimiento de _Homo sapiens idaltu_ en 2003 haría necesario volver al sistema trinomial, la posición taxonómica de este último es aún incierta. Evolutivamente se diferenció en África y de ese ancestro surgió la familia de la que forman parte los homínidos.


	24. Cap 23: La visita de la Strega

_La Strega ha decidido ser más incisiva en su actuar y está por darle un buen susto a todo el mundo. Chloé trata de lidiar con dolores misteriosos al tiempo que asume algunas cosas. En el futuro, Maeve recibe una nueva misión. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Jejejejejeje, le dije a Abby que hoy no podría actualizar porque tenía cosas que hacer. Y no, no planeaba actualizar, pero aquí me tienen. Si ella me hace sufrir, pues quien ríe de últimas, ríe mejor. Creo que a estas alturas todos deberían ir al último fic de Abby L., pero en el caso que no se hayan dado una vuelta por ahí, los insto a todos a echarle un ojo a _El Muro que nos Separa_. La chica escribe genial, eso hay que decirlo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 23: La Visita de la Strega**

**Residencia Rossi. París.**

_Martes, 21:48 hrs._

Lila se levantó de la cama en donde había estado echada las últimas tres horas sin hacer mucho más que respirar. No tenía ganas de estudiar ni de comer. Estaba triste, frustrada y profundamente furiosa. Miró de reojo el libro de hechizos, que de a poco le iba soltando sus secretos y apretó los dientes.

-¿De qué sirve usar magia si no puedes hacer lo que quieres?

¡Argh! Lila se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto muy molesta, a pisotones, sin consideración por nadie. Entró a la cocina y se dirigió directo al refrigerador, buscando algo para comer. De nuevo estaba sola: sus padres seguían en el trabajo o habían ido a alguna cena con altos ejecutivos de algún lugar que a ella nunca le importaba, ya fuese alguna empresa o algún diplomático. No le importaba nada. Le habían dejado la comida en un tupper… el que sacó y puso sobre la mesa, como meditando si lo ponía en el microondas, se comía el contenido frío o si lo botaba a la basura.

-¡Par de hijos de p**a!

Finalmente optó por darle un golpe a la mesa y arrojar el tupper con todo y comida lejos. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían sus padres a dejarla sola?! ¡¿Por qué nunca la acompañaban?! ¡¿Qué tenían esas cenas de entretenido?! Siempre era igual, siempre… sus padres trabajando y disfrutando de eso y a ella la dejaban sola como un estorbo en casa, sin preguntarle nunca nada ni pasar tiempo con ella.

-¡No los necesito! ¡Por mí que se los folle un pez!

…

¿Cuántas veces se había dicho lo mismo y al final terminaba ella contradiciéndose a sí misma? Odiaba a sus padres por dejarla sola, pero odiaba más a los padres de los demás porque cuidaban de sus hijos. ¿Qué chiste tenía trabajar y trabajar y olvidarte de lo importante? ¿Por qué siempre la dejaban atrás? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para llamar su atención, sentirse querida?

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a dejarme sola?! ¡**PUES YA NO LOS NECESITO**!

Lila entrecerró los ojos. La luz de la cocina tintineó y varios de los utensilios comenzaron a temblar. Un sonido profundo y arcano comenzó a fluir por la habitación y sus cabellos se erizaron. Odiaba a sus padres, decidido: nunca más en la vida iba a permitir que la trataran de esa manera. ¡Nunca nadie más la ignoraría! La verían por lo que era, una chica excelente, que hacía cosas y tenía éxito, ¡no como la mocosa llorona que siempre estaba mendigando atención! ¡Ni bien tuviera la oportunidad se iría de la casa! Y a esos los encerraría en un asilo y los olvidaría.

Estaba frustrada y deprimida. Si bien aprender magia le estaba dando una seguridad en sí misma que nunca creyó que tendría, **odiaba** no poder usar todo su potencial. Odiaba no salirse con la suya, pero por sobre todo, **ODIABA** a _la china esa_ por haberse quedado con…

-Te dije que la ahorcaras cuando antes. ¿Me hiciste caso? No. ¡Así que sin llorar!

-¿Tú que haces en mi casa?

-Ah. La zorrita estaba agitando el ambiente. ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?

-¿Me vas a salir ahora con una hermandad de brujas?

-¡Ay por favor! ¿Así como _hermandad_? ¡No seas ridícula!

Alil Issor hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano y salió de la cocina. Lila la siguió la sala de estar, en donde la vio salir a la amplia terraza, por lo que se apresuró para no perderla de vista. Una vez fuera, la vio observando la noche parisina.

-Esta ciudad es milenaria y tiene secretos. ¡Nunca los sabré todos! -Comentó Alil como quien habla sobre el clima.

-Te pusiste filosófica.

-Una usa poder, pero no es la única. Y en esta ciudad por siglos han ocurrido cosas que no terminaremos de entender siempre. -Alil entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia su versión más joven con cierto desdén uy peligroso -Trata de mantener un perfil bajo, niña, o las protecciones de la ciudad se van a sensibilizar y eso también me afectará a mí.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Lila iba a comenzar a burlarse de la mujer mayor, cuando esta de improviso la sujetó por los cabellos y le dio una buena sacudida. Sin soltarla, la inmovilizó con magia.

-Deberías. **NO** agites tu poder o las dos vamos a sufrir. -Le siseó sin explicarle nada más.

No le dijo que como bruja ya no podría acercarse a suelo sagrado, que la sal la repelería o que nunca podría entrar a las catacumbas. La arrojó al suelo como si fuera basura.

-¡Eres una hija de la remil p**a!

-Mírame llorar entonces.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI?! -Lila se levantó y caminó hacia Alil con las manos empuñadas, consiguiendo que la mujer solo la mirase con un desdén bastante burlón. -¡Me arruinaste la vida!

-¡**NUNCA**! Solo la mejoré. ¡Eres tú la que no ha sabido aprovechar la oportunidad!

-¡Es que no me dices como!

**-****¡¿TE TENGO QUE DECIR TODO?! **-Los ojos de Alil le brillaron por momentos. -Eres creativa. ¿O acaso estás deprimida porque Adrien se quedó_ con la china esa_?

-¡No lo menciones!

-Te ganaron y no fuiste capaz de quedarte con el premio. Ni has sido capaz de quitárselo, de hechizarlo, de hacer que se quede contigo. ¡O de ahorcar a la competencia como te dije desde el principio!

-¡¿Crees que no lo he intentado?!

-¡No lo suficiente! Aún tienes muy bajo nivel de magia, te falta edad y experiencia. Pero ya puedes manipular tu entorno. -Alil chasqueó los dedos. -Solo son necesarios **SEIS** segundos para sofocar a alguien… pero si lo quieres hacer sufrir…

-… mis hechizos pueden funcionar muy bien. Solo tengo que practicar.

-Seis segundos, Lila Rossi. O la paralizas y le partes el cuello mientras observas sus ojos aterrorizados.

Alil aplaudió con las manos una sola vez, desapareciendo en el acto. Lila se quedó ahí muy perpleja, pero pronto comenzó a pensar a mil por hora. Entró a la casa a pisotones y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Adolescencia. ¡Qué terrible etapa!

Desde un edificio cercano, Lila Rossi observó cómo su versión más joven entraba de regreso en su casa y apretó los labios. Seguramente estaba haciendo berrinche, quizás lloriqueando porque nada le resultaba y porque esa sucia perra de Marinette se había quedado con su Adrien. ¡Argh! ¡Qué chasco! Tanto plan para viajar al 2015 a robar los miraculous de dos chiquillos e impedir que esa odiosa santurrona se quedara con el heredero de los Agreste y resulta que terminaban juntos antes de tiempo.

¡Qué mal! Ella sabía que no podía cambiar su futuro, pero al menos le hubiera gustado que su versión más joven hubiera tenido más oportunidades con Adrien y quizás quedarse con un mejor partido que su actual esposo. ¡Hmpf! Bufó molesta: ya era hora que cambiara al muy maldito, la tenía aburrida.

-Cualquier cosa mejor que el esposo que tengo ahora. -Murmuró entre dientes. -¡Bah! Mejor me concentro en recuperar mis miraculous.

Caminó en la dirección contraria a la que estaba y se acercó al borde del edificio, llevándose las manos en las cadera y concentrándose en la ciudad. ¡Podría llenarla de akumas si así lo quisiera! Por como percibía el ambiente, París era una ciudad muy adolorida y sus ciudadanos rebosaban toda suerte de rencores, unos más fuertes que otros. Ladeó la cabeza y arrugó la nariz con disgusto. Papillón era un papanatas debilucho, incapaz de tomar la ciudad de una buena vez y convertirla en su paraíso personal. Incluso las protecciones mágicas de París, que habían sido instaladas y olvidadas por siglos, estaban más dormidas que en su época y bien podría hacer y deshacer a gusto.

El sujeto la tenía mucho más fácil que ella. ¿Y no lo aprovechaba? ¡Inaudito!

-Eres un debilucho Gabriel. ¡Esta ciudad podría ser tuya si quisieras y te reprimes! -La Strega se cruzó de brazos y sonrió torcido. -Pero bueno, por eso fui yo la que finalmente triunfó. ¡Yo tengo tu miraculous! ¡Soy Schmetterling además de la Strega!

Un sentimiento rozó su pensamiento. Miedo, profundo terror, desarraigo… Le puso atención… venía de aquella dirección, salvaje, aterrado, rencoroso… lo analizó con cuidado.

-Eso será un akuma perfecto, Gabriel, si tienes las agallas de convertirlo…

Lo haría ella, si no tuviera que conservar energía. Pero ¿para qué esforzarse si podía esperar a que otro hiciera el trabajo sucio? Ahora en estos momentos solo podía esperar dos cosas: que su versión adolescente finalmente tomara valor y acabara con la panadera… y robar los miraculous si podía.

-¿Y si intento matar a Ladybug en esta época, junto a Chat Noir?

Interesante…

* * *

**Catacumbas. París, 2052**

_Habitación personal de Maeve. Martes, 23:45 hrs._

No digamos que las habitaciones personales eran la gran cosa. Estaban en las catacumbas parisinas después de todo, lugar que había servido de cementerio durante al menos un milenio entero, si no más. Cuando la _Resistance_ había comenzado a ocupar dicho espacio, aprovechando la inesperada protección anti brujas y anti akumas que daban aquellos arcanos pasadizos, fueron ocupando las habitaciones conforme las encontraban, aprovechando estructuras y vericuetos ya existentes en su mayoría, o derechamente las construían y habilitaban para uso de los vivos con lo que encontraban a la mano. Todas eran muy modestas, pero ingeniosas.

Así de pronto habían convertido las catacumbas en una ciudad subterránea, y a los pasadizos sin salida en dormitorios que les brindaban privacidad, o en habitaciones que tenían un sinfín de propósitos, desde viviendas, salas de juntas, enfermerías, escuelas, calabozo…

-Creo que Schmetterling pasó ajos por la hoja de su estilete. -Dijo Hildegard, una de sus amigas. -Esa herida no está cicatrizando, Maeve. -Añadió muy grave, con un acento marcadamente alemán.

-Hija, tienes que decirle al doctor Deschamps. -Añadió Rosario, otra de sus amigas, quien la estaba ayudando con las curaciones. -Si se te infecta y te pasa algo que te mate, es capaz de arrearte a calambrazos para resucitarte y matarte él mismo por irresponsable.

Maeve miró a sus amigas con una expresión neutra. Durante el último encontrón con la Strega, Lila había hecho un especial esfuerzo por matarla, o al menos dejarla fuera de combate por varios días. ¡Se las vio color de hormiga! NI idea lo que había pasado por la mente de la menopáusica esa, pero de que la había tenido contra las cuerdas todo el combate, lo había hecho. ¡Bah! Al menos se había quedado con un cadejo entero de su cabello, que había quemado a la primera oportunidad.

-No está infectado, solo no cicatriza. -Gruñó Maeve mientras miraba como Rosario la curaba. Tenía que admitirlo: estaba así tantito preocupada por el aspecto de esta.

-¡Por eso te hablo de ajos! -Exclamó Hildegard. -Hacían eso en la Edad Media: pasaban ajos cortados por las hojas de las espadas para ralentizar la cicatrización.

-Y también magia. ¡Jo, esto está más grande que ayer! ¿No te habían puesto puntos? -Rosario se levantó y le dio un zape a Maeve. -¡Como que te hayas estado rascando...!

-¡Basta Rosario! -Exclamó Maeve mientras se protegía de su amiga. Apretó los dientes y dejó escapar algunas maldiciones en gaélico. -¡Por algo les pedí ayuda! No puedo darme el lujo de tener una herida así ahora.

-Justo cuando estamos cortos de antibióticos y otras medicinas. -Recordó Hildegard, muy práctica ella, como siempre. -Herr Anciel está preocupado y con razón: hace meses que no consigue buenas remesas de suministros médicos.

-Lo que explica la mala hostia que se está cargando Deschamps. ¿Han visto lo andropáusico que está ese hombre? -Añadió Rosario, terminando de vendar la pierna de Maeve. -¿Sabes algo al respecto, Mavs?

-Estamos muy restringidos en la enfermería. -Explicó la escocesa meciendo la cabeza. -Remy nos tiene a todos, a los médicos, a las enfermeras y a nosotros, los pollos estudiantes, con régimen de guerra.

-Ya estábamos con régimen de guerra.

-Ahora está peor. -Maeve se puso de pie para calzarse los pantalones, cuidando de no pasar a llevar mucho su herida. -No vayan a la enfermería a menos que estén por perder la vida o se estén desangrando. Instrumental nos queda poco, pero al menos repararon el autoclave. Sobre las medicinas… estamos bajos.

-¿Qué tan bajos?

-… críticos en todo. Y se nos acabaron las medicinas infantiles. -Añadió Maeve apretando los puños de la indignación.

Las tres chicas se quedaron en lúgubre silencio. Al amparo de la _Resistance_ en las catacumbas, también vivían quienes que si bien trataban de contribuir a la causa como mejor podían, eran simples ciudadanos que solo querían sobrevivir todo este desmadre. Los mismos miembros de la _Resistance_ tenían a sus familias viviendo con ellos en las catacumbas en la medida de lo posible: había gentes de todas las edades y todas ellas tenían diferentes necesidades.

El que se hubieran acabado las medicinas infantiles tenía a todos muy preocupados y con el ánimo por los suelos. Justo atravesaban por una epidemia de tuberculosis que solo venía a agravar la situación en sí, pues no tenían recursos suficientes para contenerla. El doctor Deschamps trataba de mantener los ánimos a flote y a su personal, sobre todo a los estudiantes como Maeve, motivados. Él era el jefe del servicio de sanidad de la _Resistance_: un experimentado médico que había servido muchos años en el ejército francés, y cuya imponente presencia asustaba incluso akumas. El hombre, que rondaba los 60 años, pero se mantenía más vital que nunca, era además ferozmente leal con sus pacientes y tenía un genio de la remil si se lo provocaba.

Era difícil mantener la moral alta, complicado tratar tanto paciente sin los recursos mínimos. Cada día peor.

-Nos urge un farmaceuta. -Gruñó Rosario entre dientes. -¿Cómo no va a quedar ninguno en París?

-Niñas.

La nueva voz llamó la atención del grupo. Acto seguido llamaron a la puerta con un par de golpes. Todas se miraron brevemente y Hildegard, quien estaba más cerca de la puertecilla, la abrió para dejar pasar a la recién llegada. Madame D'Alençon hizo un amable gesto con la cabeza y esperó a que Maeve la invitara a pasar, cosa que no tardó en suceder. La mujer ya rondaba sus años, pero se mantenía en buena forma e irradiaba elegancia, generosidad y templanza a partes iguales. Era muy respetada y aunque no era la líder directa de la Resistance, la suya era una voz que no se desobedecía. Su kwami, Orikko, estaba sentadito sobre su hombro.

-Hildegard, Rosario. ¡Espero que me comprendan! Tengo que hablar a solas con Maeve.

-No se preocupe, Frau D'Alençon. Con Rosario nos vamos.

-Mavs. Nos vemos al rato.

Rosario y Hildegard se retiraron de la habitación, dejando a su amiga a solas con la mujer mayor. Esta esperó unos momentos antes de dedicarle una mirada muy intensa. Maeve no se asustó, estaba acostumbrada a los modos de la mujer. Era, en todo caso, muy difícil intimidarla.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Maeve?

-Claro, una siempre está bien. -Afirmó con entusiasmo. -Sobre mi herida… no debería molestar tanto.

-¿La tienes bajo control?

El tono de madame D'Alençon daba a entender que sabía muy bien que la herida no estaba cicatrizando, pero que dejaba su cuidado al criterio y responsabilidad de Maeve, en virtud de que era una adulta. La chica asintió con cautela: no, no era irresponsable, se estaba cuidando la herida como mejor podía en vista de las circunstancias, y que no se arriesgaría a una infección si podía evitarlo. Por eso había dejado de ir a _Les Invalides_ a seguir buscando a Tikki.

-_Oui, madame_. Todo bajo control.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Remy?

-Que si la cuido, no debería haber problema. -Maeve dejó escapar un suspiro. -Claro… hace unos cuatro días que no ha vuelto a verla, pero no veo que se esté infectando.

-Uno nunca sabe. Tienes que ser prudente, sobre todo con la escasez de medicinas.

-Lo tengo muy claro, madame. Pero no digamos que medicinas nos sobran y tenemos varios enfermos de tuberculosis y…

-… y de peste que necesitan tanto antibióticos como oxígeno. -Madame D'Alençon suspiró apenada. -Pero también necesitamos a nuestro personal de sanidad.

-Solo soy una estudiante de enfermería. -Atajó la escocesa bajando la cabeza.

-Con mayor razón. -Intervino Caline con firmeza. -Te recuerdo que hace dos meses perdimos a dos enfermeros en el ataque al Ayuntamiento: eso fue un golpe muy fuerte.

-Sin mencionar que Tikki va a necesitar a su portadora entera de ser posible. -Añadió Orikko. -Tienes que cuidarte… y como Remy se entere que tu herida ha empeorado, vamos a terminar todos flambeados como los crepes.

Maeve no pudo evitar reír, por lo que sofocó sus risitas. Con el genio que se gastaba Remy Deschamps, era probable que pasara eso si se enteraba que le había ocultado información, pero no digamos que el viejo médico tenía mucha moral para andar reclamando nada. Como buen profesional de la salud que era, como paciente era mañoso, trágico e intratable.

-De eso no me cabe duda, pero no voy a molestar al doctor Deschamps por algo como mi herida. Es más bien superficial, mañosa, pero controlable.

-Esa herida lleva una maldición. -Rezongó Caline.

-Y voy a sobrevivir a ella. Si lo hago, la Strega no podrá volver a echarme la misma maldición encima.

Caline bajó la mirada y le concedió el punto a Maeve, aunque tenía sus reservas. Tomó aire y levantó la mano, para acariciar a su kwami, quien en seguida puso la cabecita para que se la rascaran. Madame D'Alençon se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó una cajita, que Maeve reconoció en seguida.

-Necesito un favor.

-Usted dirá, _Neach-gleidhidh bean nan seudan._ -Le dijo con una educada reverencia de cabeza.

-Esto es para Emma. Tienes que convencerla de usarlo.

-¿Es el miraculous que creo…? -Maeve aguantó la respiración. -¿Sigue negándolo?

-Solo está asustada. -Dijo Caline con voz muy calmada, pero sonrió. -Pero llegó el momento que enfrente sus miedos. Y sé que tú podrás convencerla… tal como has convencido a otros.

-Difícil que se lo pueda entregar si está en el 2015.

-Por eso necesito que se lo lleves. -Anunció con gravedad. -Si aceptas la misión, Bunnix te está esperando para llevarte al 2015.

Maeve irguió la espalda y le mantuvo la mirada a Caline D'Alençon unos segundos, antes de tomar la cajita en sus manos.

-Así se hará.

* * *

**Colegio Françoise Dupont. París. 2015**

_Jueves, 13:36 hrs. _

Chloé se miró la muñeca derecha y arrugó el ceño. Le dolía, por alguna inexplicable razón el dolor que sentía desde el sábado no había hecho más que esparcirse por todo su brazo, desde la muñeca hasta el codo. No es que le doliera más o menos, de momento era bastante soportable y no la invalidaba, solo… el área afectada había aumentado. ¡Qué extraño! No recordaba haberse golpeado ni nada, pero el dolor ahí estaba, como una extraña y constante señal de alerta que no tenía idea como interpretar.

-¿Dónde rayos está Sabrina con mi almuerzo? -Gruñó mientras levantaba la cabeza para buscar a la chica con la mirada, pero al no verla por ninguna parte, se sopló el flequillo. -¡Ya debería haber llegado!

Honestamente Chloé no sabía por dónde andaba Sabrina. No tenía por qué saberlo tampoco, no estaban pegadas a la cadera, pero estaba algo preocupada. Así como no podía sacudirse ese molesto dolor en el brazo, no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que algo le iba a pasar. ¡**ARGH**! Odiaba sentirse así, pero también odiaba cuando no le prestaban atención, así que se levantó de su puesto y decidió ir tras Sabrina.

-¡Las cosas que tengo que hacer para que…! **OOOOUCH**.

Chloé había avanzado unas pocas mesas cuando el dolor en el brazo se hizo más intenso. Se sujetó la muñeca con la mano izquierda, sorprendida del repentino flash de dolor que se le irradió hasta el hombro y se sentó en el primer asiento que pilló, sin fijarse quien o quienes estaban en esa mesa.

-¿Chloé?

La aludida se giró sobre su eje para ver a su interlocutor. Se encendió como semáforo al ver a Nathaniel ahí almorzando solo, perplejo de verla cerca suyo. Se mordió la lengua, sintiendo algunas olas de ansiedad en las tripas. ¡De todas las mesas en donde poder sentarse! Tenía que elegir justo en la que estaba este tomate podrido. Rápidamente le dio la espalda, infló las mejillas y se concentró en su mano, la que refregó en un esfuerzo por aliviar el intenso dolor que la aquejaba.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Claro que estoy bien! No te metas.

-Entonces sal de mi mesa: no quiero problemas.

-¡No me da la gana! Vete tú.

-No. Vete tú. No quiero más problemas contigo.

-¿Qué has dicho? Soy la hija del alcalde. ¿Quién te crees para echarme de la mesa?

Nathaniel se sopló el flequillo y rodó los ojos.

-Me vale que seas la hija del alcalde. Yo llegué primero a esta mesa y no tengo porqué irme. ¡Largo!

El muchacho regresó la atención a su dibujo, ignorando como Chloé lo miraba con odio y ganas de prenderle fuego. Había sido grosero con la rubia, pero no podía evitarlo. Chloé nunca le había caído bien, era demasiado pedante, insegura, cruel y solitaria para su gusto. Sin embargo, desde que había superado su enamoramiento por Marinette, había comenzado a sentir algo por Chloé: la **detestaba** cada vez más. Era cosa de verla para que le produjera un rechazo tal que prefería meter los dedos al enchufe. Y por si fuera poco, se le estaba apareciendo hasta en la sopa. Ahí donde miraba, la veía, había agarrado la molesta habilidad de reconocer su voz a lo lejos y para su horror, se había descubierto mirándola más de la cuenta e incluso la había estado dibujando. Lo hacía sentir muy nervioso… sobre todo desde que se había percatado que su día se tranquilizaba si es que la veía por ahí. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Qué clase de lógica tenía eso? ¡La odiaba! ¡¿Entonces porqué se calmaba cuando la veía?!

Vale, había hecho varios dibujos e incluso un comic de Queen B, pero eso era distinto.

Sobra decir que cuando se descubrió a sí mismo dibujándola, quiso romper el dibujo, pero no pudo hacerlo, por lo que su humor estuvo bastante desmejorado por el resto del día. ¡Y por si fuera poco! El incidente de hacía unas semanas, cuando le había tocado la _retaguardia_, le había provocado unos sueños muy poco saludables.

¿Tenía que estar Chloé en ellos? **ASCAZO**.

…

O eso creía.

-¡No me da la gana! -Replicó Chloé, siempre dándole la espalda, demasiado dolorida como para querer moverse. -Si quieres que me vaya, pues ven a quitarme. Si no, ¡Vete!

Otra que tenía problemas era la misma Chloé. Odiaba a Nathaniel con toda su alma y la intensidad de mil soles. Sabía que ella le caía mal, pero en vez de provocarlo, y muy contrario a su personalidad, trataba de mantener su distancia con Nathaniel todo lo que podía. Lo evitaba todo lo que podía para no tener que verle la cara de disgusto cada vez que se cruzaban. De alguna manera le dolía ese rechazo, aunque no se diera cuenta todavía. Iba a ser borde con él, se lo merecía y ella… ella…

Sintió como Nathaniel se ponía de pie y tomaba sus cosas. Bien, el tarado se iba a ir y la dejaría sola. ¡Menos mal! Ya estaba harta de…

No. NO se fue. Se detuvo junto a ella. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Chloé lo miró sorprendida por unos instantes, antes de llenarse de desafío. Frunció el ceño, esperando que el sonrojo que le estaba llenando las mejillas fueran por el próximo enfrentamiento y no otra cosa. ¿Acaso la iba a echar de la mesa por la fuerza?

-¿Qué se supone que quieres?

-Tienes la cara roja.

-¡¿**ROJA**?! No tengo la cara roja. ¿Qué te metes? Largo y no me…

-Aquí. -Nathaniel le tocó las mejillas, justo por debajo de sus ojos y en las cercanías de la nariz, con los dedos. -Tienes la piel enrojecida y la nariz…

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡¿POR QUÉ LE TOCABA LAS MEJILLAS?!

-Tengo una alergia. Estoy dejando que la piel respire sola. -Chloé apartó la mano de Nathaniel muy molesta. -¿Qué quieres?

¡Estupenda pregunta! Nathaniel no tenía ni la más pálida idea. Se había levantado de su puesto con toda la intención de sacar a Chloé de su mesa, pero al acercarse y verla con más detenimiento, se aplacó un montón. Lo que vio lo sorprendió: la hija del alcalde estaba pasando por algo y no lograba dar con qué. Estaba a la defensiva y adolorida, eso era evidente. Quizás también asustada por lo que sea que la estuviera aquejando. No estaba cómoda y la vio… muy, muy sola.

Bueno, ella misma había buscado su soledad: no sabía tratar a la gente. ¡Se merecía estar sola! Pero no adolorida. Se sentó junto a ella… Como que el disgusto por verla se le había pasado y no estaba tranquilo ni de chiste. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado?

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa en la mano? -Le preguntó con más calma. Chloé se esponjó como un pez globo.

-¡**NADA** que te importe! ¡Y no me pasa **nada**! -La chica puso un mohín en la cara, dejó de sobarse la mano (aunque inconscientemente la protegió) y miró en otra dirección. -Eso creo.

-¿Crees? -Nathaniel estiró la mano y tomó la de Chloé en ella, revisándosela. La chica aguantó la respiración. -La tienes bien hinchada. ¿No te duele?

-¿Hinchada?

Chloé tuvo un tic en el ojo. No podía negar que le dolía la mano, sobre todo en el último rato, que parecía que la tenía en carne viva, pero tampoco podía permitir que la vieran débil. ¡Tenía que distraer a Nathaniel y hacer que se alejara!

-¡¿Gorda **YO**?! **PERO COMO TE**…

-¡Ya deja el drama, mujer! -La regañó Nathaniel con firmeza, sorprendiendo a Chloé, a quien nunca le habían hablado así. Se hubiera esperado ese tono de cualquiera, Adrien, Kim o incluso Marc, pero ¿de Nathaniel? ¿Del cabeza de tomate podrido? -Dije que la tienes hinchada, ¡no que estuvieras gorda! -El muchacho le tomó ambas manos. -¿Ves?

¡¿Pero por qué le tomaba las manos?! No le había dado esas confianzas. ¡¿Por qué?!... ¿y porqué sentía ese roce tan… suave?! Sonrojada por motivos que no se alcanzaba a explicar, pero que algo tenían que ver con el contacto corporal, Chloé se miró las manos a regañadientes solo para no tener que ver a Nathaniel a la cara… pero no percibió ninguna diferencia, excepto que el dolor era más fuerte ahora.

-¿Ver qué cosa? -Gruñó la chica.

-¿Que no ves? ¡Mira! -Nathaniel le indicó de nuevos sus manos. -La derecha está más hinchada. Justo aquí, por esta zona. -Le explicó tocando justo el punto exacto desde donde se irradiaba el dolor al resto del cuerpo.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? No veo la diferencia.

-Soy dibujante, me fijo en esas cosas. -El muchacho suavizó la mirada. Odiaba a Chloé, pero… pero… sentía algo raro en su estómago… y verla vulnerable, y tratando de disimularlo, lo desarmó bastante. -¿Te pegaste, te duele?

-¡Claro que me pegué! ¿O no te acuerdas? -Chloé infló las mejillas de nuevo, a lo que Nathaniel tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no reírse. -¡Pasa que tienes la cabeza dura! Te abofeteé con esa mano el otro día... ¿no te acuerdas, cabeza de chorlito?

¡Oh sí! Ese incidente. Nathaniel lo recordaba demasiado bien. ¿Qué miércoles le había pasado para agarrarle el trasero a Chloé? Bah. ¿Y porqué no lo había denunciado? Esa era una buena pregunta.

-Sí, pero eso fue hace semanas. Este dolor es reciente.

-¡No me pasa nada!

-¡Pero qué ridícu…! -Molesto, Nathaniel estuvo a punto de regañarla y quizás burlarse de ella por negarse a lo evidente, pero se detuvo… -¿Chloé? -Le preguntó al verla con los ojos muy vidriosos, como si se estuviera intentando hacer la fuerte.

-¿Qué Quieres?

-¿Tus papás saben? -Preguntó casi en un susurro. La rubia asintió casi imperceptiblemente. -¿Hace cuánto te duele? -Añadió con mucha calma.

-Desde el fin de semana. El dolor no se detiene. -Chloé bajó el rostro y le quitó sus manos a Nathaniel. Se cruzó de brazos y miró para el otro lado. -No sé qué pensar... No es nada, pero el dolor está ahí… y no se quita. No importa lo que haga, ¡no se quita!

-Oh. ¡Oh! -Nathaniel bajó las defensas. Se compadeció de Chloé en ese momento. Se mordió el labio. -... puede ser tendinitis. Me pasa un montón. Tengo un gel pack en la mochila, ¿lo quieres?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El frío o el calor ayuda mucho a aliviar el dolor. Podemos probar: no pierdes nada.

Chloé miró varios instantes a Nathaniel, antes de asentir con timidez y en silencio, como si aún no quisiera aceptar del todo su vulnerabilidad y el hecho que le había pedido ayuda a alguien como Nathaniel, quien abiertamente había manifestado su desagrado por ella. No se fijó mucho en él, sino que apartó su mirada y la paseó por el comedor en lo que el pelirrojo buscaba lo prometido y le pedía un poco de paciencia. Inevitablemente se fijó en Marinette, unas cuántas mesas más allá, sentada junto a Adrien, a su adorado _Adrichou_, y a su grupo de amigos.

_Ganaste bien, panadera, te lo concedo. _Pensó Chloé para sí misma. _Al menos Adrien está feliz… eso nunca me va a pasar a mí._ Se dijo en silencio, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Es que en aquella mesa, la alegría enamorada de quienes la ocupaban era demasiado evidente. Marinette sonreía tanto que daba la impresión de que su cara se iba a partir en dos al ver la expresión de Adrien al abrir su tupper. Alya sonrió para sus adentros y se contuvo de sacarle una foto. Nino le dio un codazo y ambos se sonrieron cómplices. Era la hora del almuerzo y gran parte del estudiantado estaba reunido en el comedor del colegio y los cuatro amigos no eran la excepción. Lo simpático de la situación era que Marinette había cocinado extra ese día, para sorprender a Adrien.

**-****¡SANDWICHES CROQUE MONSIEUR**! -Exclamó el muchacho. -¿Para Mí? ¡**LLEVO MUCHO SIN COMER ESTO**! -Añadió con honesta alegría.

-También te traje macarons de maracuyá. -Explicó Marinette tan entusiasmada como él.

-¿Me estabas prestando atención?

-Jejejejeje, **JAJAJAJAJA**, JEJEJEJE… quizás.

-Creo que lo sabe desde hace meses, Adrien. -Puntualizó Alya, quien pronto frunció un poquito el ceño. -¿Seguro que puedes comer eso?

-Se llegan a enterar en tu casa que comiste todo esto y te dejan a pan y agua una semana, Bro. -Se rió Nino, antes de darle un codazo a Alya. -Nunca me has preparado nada, _Chérie_.

-Porque nunca me has pedido. -Alya no se hizo problema con su respuesta, y por lo visto Nino tampoco, pues aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Eres la mejor novia del mundo, Marinette! -Exclamó Adrien apenas prestándole atención a la chica, tomando uno de los dos sándwiches y comenzaba a comerlo. -¿Cómo te las arreglaste para traerlos? -Le preguntó mientras le pasaba el otro.

-Tengo mis recursos. Le dijo Marinette mientras recibía el segundo sándwich. -Me pareció que querías comer uno de estos, aunque nunca te he visto con uno.

-¡**MESES** que no los comía! Quizás del año pasado. -Adrien se echó un bocado del sándwich a la boca y sus ojos lo dijeron todo. -¡**MMMMMMH**! ¡Maravilloso!

Adrien, por ser modelo, tenía una dieta muy restringida. Obviamente estaba muy vigilada, la idea era que no se desnutriera, además que su trabajo, por ser menor de edad, estaba muy vigilado por las autoridades de protección a la infancia. Gabriel lo tenía bajo un estricto programa nutricional que excluía todo lo que pudiera engordar en demasía, para que mantuviera un peso y energía saludables para un muchacho activo de su edad y que no lo desnutriera. Los sándwiches croque monsieur y los macarons de maracuyá estaban fuera de la lista de alimentos permitidos. Marinette se apoyó en su hombro unos instantes.

-Supongo que uno a las quinientas no te hará daño. -Le dijo con ternura, antes de mirarlo con el rostro lleno de sonrojos. -Y con la cantidad de ejercicio que haces, ni lo vas a sentir. -Adrien aprovechó para robarle un beso.

-Tú mejor come, _ma souris_.

-¡Ugh! Ustedes dos me van a provocar un coma diabético como sigan así de cursis. -Se burló Alya.

-Quien los viera y quién los ve. -Añadió Nino, brindando con su botella de agua.

Adrien y Marinette sonrieron al mismo tiempo, pero no dijeron nada, concentrándose en sus respectivos almuerzos, dedicándose ocasionales miradas enamoradas cada tanto, causando la risa de Alya y Nino, quienes ya habían superado esa etapa de estarse viendo con enamorado nerviosismo. Pronto acabaron de almorzar.

-Esto estaba delicioso. Podría almorzar así todos los días.

-No, porque te vas a poner muy gordo y mi _maman_ me va a matar si vuelvo a dejar la cocina hecha un desastre.

-¡Piensa en tu figura, bro! En un rato más tienes sesión de fotos, ¿no? -Comentó Nino. Marinette asintió triste.

-No te pongas así, princesa, hablaremos por teléfono a la tarde. -Le aseguró Adrien guiñándole el ojo, asegurándole con ese gesto que la iría a ver durante la noche como Chat Noir.

-Sí… ya deberían venir por Adrien… -Comentó Marinette muy triste, mientras guardaba sus cosas del almuerzo en su lonchera.

-¡Soy un muchacho en crecimiento! Necesito alimentarme.

-¡Qué mal gusto tienes, querubín!

Aquella voz les erizó los pelos a todos. Adrien se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver a la Strega allí, de pie junto a él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¡La Strega! ¿pero de donde había salido? Ni Nino ni Alya la reconocieron, pero Adrien y Marinette sí, aunque tuvieron que fingir que no la conocían de nada. Aun así, la Strega irradiaba tanta peligrosidad que los cuatro dieron un brinco lleno de susto. ¿qué hacía esa extraña en el comedor del colegio? Se supone que no debían dejarla pasar y ¿por qué les inspiraba tanto miedo?

-¿Qué pasa, querubín? -Preguntó Lila, estirando la mano y acariciando un mechón de cabello de Adrien.

Éste reaccionó apartando a la mujer de un manotazo y poniéndose de pie, en actitud defensiva, delante de Marinette y empujándola hacia atrás, quien se abrazó a su espalda, mirando a su asesina con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Tú quién eres? -Gruñó Adrien.

La Strega solo le sonrió maliciosamente. A su espalda, sintió como Marinette temblaba de miedo y buscó su mano para aferrársela e inspirarle confianza, de que no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara, pero… pero… su chica tenía algo en la mano… era un objeto pequeño, que cabía en la palma de su mano… Era uno de los saleros que solía haber en las mesas.

¿Acaso iba a…?

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: La bruja en el colegio_**

"-_¡Ah! ¡La piojo sabe hablar! _-_Alil Issor miró con ira a Marinette, como si quisiera hacerla desaparecer de la existencia, avanzando decididamente hacia ella, relampagueando sus ojos peligrosamente. El ambiente alrededor se tornó pesado. _-_¡¿Qué acaso te crees muy especial que amenazas a…?!_

-_¡No Se Acerque! _-_Adrien estiró la mano, señalándole a Alil Issor que se detuviera. Al mismo tiempo retrocedió un paso, ubicándose efectivamente detrás de la línea de sal._

-_¡Mocoso! ¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes? _-_Alil avanzó con claras intenciones de abofetear a Adrien, pero este retrocedió otros dos pasos más. Todos los presentes no se perdían detalle. Alya y Nino intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. _-_¡Te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mayores! ¡**AAAAAARGH**!_

_Pssssssssst…"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Sin duda las cosas en ese comedor se pusieron muy interesantes, pero créanme, se van a poner más intensas. Será un momento que el estudiantado no olvidará en mucho tiempo. Tampoco Adrien o Marinette, que en serio, van a pasar un susto peludo. Por cierto, ¿ya se dieron cuenta de quién es Madame D'Alençon? En fin. Me encuentro en proceso de cambiar el formato de los diálogos, así que puede que se me hayan escapado algunas comillas. Del mismo modo, estoy aprendiendo a usar los guiones, así que ténganme paciencia en lo que aprendo a usarlos. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Esas son parte de la personalidad de Emma, **Manu**: muchos han intentado corregirle el hábito y han fallado. Supongo que ya no hay vuelta que darle. Ten, croissants con nutella, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Pierde cuidado, **CuentaOlvidada**, estoy controlada respecto de mis "desafíos" respiratorios y en mi trabajo nos cuidan mucho y nos proveen de lo necesario (mascarillas, guantes, delantales, de todo). Hace años, antes que yo llegara, se les murió un historiador en el archivo y lo notaron al día siguiente, lo que fue un gran lío, así que hacen de todo para que no vuelva a pasar. ¡jejejeje! Solo a mi se me ocurre elegir los archivos como área profesional… Al menos me divierto. No hubo Emma en este capítulo, pero el próximo aparecerá… entre otros personajes que se vuelven a dar una vuelta Ten, croissants con nutella, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados, como Google Traductor, el sitio web de la Clínica Mayo y Recetas de Rechupete

**Neach-gleidhidh bean nan seudan**: _Señora guardiana de las joyas_ en gaélico escocés, de acuerdo con Google Traductor

**Frau: **_Señora_, en alemán.

**Herr**: _Señor_, el alemán.

**Ma souris: **_Mi ratoncita_, según Google Traductor.

**Autoclave: **Es un recipiente de presión metálico de paredes gruesas con un cierre hermético que permite trabajar a alta presión para realizar una reacción industrial, una cocción o una esterilización con vapor de agua a fin de desinfectar materiales e instrumentos quirúrgicos. Su construcción debe ser tal que resista la presión y temperatura desarrollada en su interior. La presión elevada permite que el agua alcance temperaturas superiores a los 100 °C. La acción conjunta de la temperatura y el vapor produce la desnaturalización de las proteínas de los microorganismos, entre ellas las esenciales para la vida y la reproducción de éstos, hecho que lleva a su destrucción. O sea, sirve para desinfectar en cuática.

En el ámbito industrial, equipos que funcionan por el mismo principio tienen otros usos, aunque varios se relacionan con la destrucción de los microorganismos con fines de conservación de alimentos, medicamentos, y otros productos.

La palabra autoclave no se limita a los equipos que funcionan con vapor de agua ya que los equipos utilizados para esterilizar con óxido de etileno se denominan de la misma forma.

**Tendinitis: **Es la inflamación o la irritación de un tendón, las cuerdas fibrosas que unen el músculo al hueso. Este trastorno causa dolor y sensibilidad justo afuera de la articulación. Si bien la tendinitis puede ocurrir en cualquiera de los tendones, es más frecuente alrededor de los hombros, los codos, las muñecas, las rodillas y los talones.

Algunos nombres frecuentes de los distintos problemas relacionados con la tendinitis son los siguientes: Codo de tenista, Codo de golfista, Hombro de lanzador, Hombro de nadador, Rodilla de saltador.

La mayoría de los casos de tendinitis se pueden tratar eficazmente con reposo, fisioterapia y medicamentos para reducir el dolor. En caso de que la tendinitis sea grave y ocasione la rotura de un tendón, probablemente necesites una cirugía.

**Sándwich Croque Monsieur: **Es un emparedado muy conocido y típico francés. En Francia se puede encontrar en la carta de todos los bares, cafeterías y "bistros", siendo un bocado perfecto para el aperitivo, la hora de la merienda o una cena sencilla.

Las referencias históricas sitúan su primera aparición estelar en un Café parisino allá por el año 1910. En la novela de Marcel Proust "A la sombra de las muchachas en flor", el autor hace referencia al _Croque–monsieur_ relatando que lo degustaría junto a unos huevos a la crema. Desde ese momento ha ido subiendo su popularidad hasta ser actualmente una elaboración presente en todos los rincones del país.

Al ser una preparación muy conocida cuenta con multitud de variaciones, dependiendo del pan o los complementos que se le quieran añadir. Nos encontraremos con panes integrales o de semillas, diferentes tipos de queso, salsas varias, e incluso se diferencian en la manera de prepararlos: unos van al horno y otros a la plancha. Así podemos hablar del _Croque-madame_ que lleva un huevo frito encima del sándwich, recordando a los tocados de las damas francesas de principios del siglo XX. El _Monsieur et Croque Madame_ lleva además del huevo frito, alguna carne, que pude ser de pollo, pavo o cerdo.


	25. Cap 24: La bruja en el colegio

_La Strega tienta a Papillón solo por el gusto de hacerlo, y para darle un buen susto, le revela que sabe perfectamente quién es… y que sus amenazas no son el balde, como lo va a probar su visita al colegio. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** … Creo que a estas alturas todos deberían ir al último fic de Abby L., pero en el caso que no se hayan dado una vuelta por ahí, los insto a todos a echarle un ojo a _El Muro que nos Separa_. La chica escribe genial, eso hay que decirlo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic. Sugiero una pelotita antiestrés o una bolsa de papel en su defecto.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"****TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 24: La bruja en el colegio**

**Pasillos del colegio Françoise Dupont**

_Jueves, 13:40 hrs._

Sabrina sujetó con fuerza su mochila. Iba camino del comedor cuando Lila Rossi la interceptó en los pasillos. No confiaba en ella, y no porque Chloé lo dijera constantemente, sino que algo tenía esta chica que la hacía sentir muy incómoda. No es que Lila le hubiera hecho daño a ella directamente, pero sí había visto como las mentiras de la chica habían afectado a otros, siendo Marinette el caso más notable. Era del tipo de personas de las que prefería mantener la distancia.

Chloé incluso le había dicho que ni siquiera le hablara.

-¿En serio Sabrina? ¡Tú eres la única que puede ayudarme! ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?

-Porque no me da la gana.

Lila apretó los labios, pero nunca dejó de sonreír. Había ideado un plan para dejar a Marinette en vergüenza frente a todo el colegio durante el próximo evento escolar y para eso iba a necesitar la ayuda directa de Sabrina, pero la chica se estaba negando a ayudarla, principalmente porque además de que no confiaba en ella, Chloé se vería afectada… dado que ella había sido elegida anfitriona y Lila necesitaba ese puesto para ejecutar su plan.

-¡No es que no te dé la gana! Pasa que no quieres afectar a Chloé, ¿verdad? -Le dijo Lila con zalamería. Si quería sacar a Chloé del medio, entonces la ayuda de Sabrina se hacía indispensable.

-¡Toda la razón! Ni me da la gana ni quiero afectar a Chloé. Ella ha trabajado mucho por ese puesto. ¡Ni de broma te ayudo! -Perseveró Sabrina plantando los pies. ¡Oh no! A ella no la iba a meter en sus maquinaciones. ¡No se iba a dejar!

-¿Qué acaso es tu novia que la proteges tanto? Nadie quiere a Chloé. ¡Es solo un puesto!

-Si es solo un puesto, ¿entonces por qué tanto lo quieres? -Retrucó Sabrina. En verdad estaba un poco asustada.

-¡Uy! Qué sensible.

Sabrina solo frunció el ceño. Se armó de valor e hizo a Lila a un lado para continuar su camino hasta el comedor. Aceleró el pasó, esperando con ello dejar a Lila atrás y que la dejara en paz. No quería problemas, solo seguir con su vida. ¡Aish! Chloé seguro ya se estaba enojando por su tardanza y…

Lila la sujetó del cabello y le dio un buen tirón, jalándola hacia una pared cercana, dándole un buen remezón con ello. Con tan repentino movimiento, Sabrina no pudo hacer más que seguirle el ritmo del jalón para no lastimarse más de la cuenta. Cuando sintió que Lila la soltó, intentó alejarse, pero una fuerza la contuvo contra la pared, bien quieta. El corazón se le aceleró a full cuando notó que no podía moverse de su sitio y eso que no parecían estarla sujetando con nada. Una fuerza invisible le atenazaba los músculos.

-¡Escúchame pedazo de tarada! Vas a conseguir que saquen a Chloé como anfitriona del maldito evento y que me pongan a mi o vas a ver que haré de tu vida un infierno. -Amenazó Lila con saña, haciendo resplandecer sus ojos por instantes, o eso pareció.

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Qué te suelte? ¡Tienes retraso de libro! **NO** te estoy sujetando. -Se burló la italiana.

-¡No puedo moverme!

-¡No te estoy sujetando! -Para darle énfasis a sus palabras, Lila se cruzó de brazos, mostrando una burlona actitud. Sabrina abrió los ojos como platos: ¡No podía moverse! Pero si Lila no la estaba sujetando, ¿entonces como…? -¿Qué? ¿Por qué abres y cierras la boca así? ¿Acaso no puedes respirar?

Sabrina notó con horror que sus vías respiratorias se sellaban y apenas dejaban pasar aire. Intentó inflar sus pulmones sin éxito, pero una presión externa le comprimía la caja torácica, impidiendo que tomara aire con libertad. Vio como Lila le sonreía con dulzura. Se asustó y bastante.

-Entonces… ¿dices que me vas a conseguir el papel? -Preguntó Lila sin dejar de sonreír, expresión que por cierto, perturbaba bastante. Entonces alguien apareció en su campo visual.

-Típico de tu gente de caer en extorsiones. ¡Mafiosa! -Emma se interpuso entre Lila y Sabrina, haciendo retroceder a la primera con un buen empujón.

-¡Eso me ofende mucho! ¡No soy ninguna mafiosa! -Se apuró en reclamar Lila, manteniendo el equilibrio a duras penas.

-Casi me engañas, p**a zorra de m**rda.

Emma sacó de su raída mochila un salero y tras abrir la tapa, vertió el contenido en el suelo, dibujando una línea, con toda la calma del mundo, mientras Lila la miraba sin saber exactamente porqué hacía eso. Por su parte Sabrina, quien había recuperado la movilidad, pero todavía estaba demasiado asustada como para salir corriendo, levantó una ceja al ver esto. ¿Sal de mesa? ¿En el suelo? Dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa. Algunos engranajes en su cerebro comenzaron a correr. ¿No decía la tradición popular que la sal…? ¡Oh La lá! ¡Eso explicaría por qué no se podía mover! Decidió prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaría luego, porque si la sal hacía efecto, entonces Lila Rossi era…

-¡Métete en tus asuntos! ¿Qué no ves que estoy hablando con Sabrina?

-Oye, no te sulfures. ¡Sabes que mi asunto es hacerte la vida imposible! -Emma se giró y se quedó mirando a Sabrina. -¿Estás bien?

En ese momento, Lila intentó dar un paso hacia adelante, quizás para ganar el terreno perdido, pero ni bien se acercó y pisó la línea de sal, ésta reaccionó y Lila tuvo la sensación de que se le quemaban los pies, lo que la hizo dar un salto hacia atrás.

-¡**ARGH**!

Sabrina bien se hubiera fundido con la pared de haber podido y Emma tuvo que reconocer que se preocupó. Después de todo, si la sal ya la estaba afectando, es porque Lila iba muy bien encaminada a convertirse en una bruja.

-Este… -Comenzó a balbucear Sabrina, pero Lila la interrumpió.

-¡OUCH! Aaaish. -Exclamó molesta por la súbita sensación de dolor. -¡Tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con ustedes dos! Me voy.

Y dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó a pisotones muy marcados, casi echándose a correr. Emma suspiró de alivio cuando Lila estuvo a buena distancia. Relajó los hombros y se volvió hacia la chica. No conocía a Sabrina en el futuro, nunca la había visto, al menos no que ella recordara, pero sí que sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo por la _Resistance_. Hasta incluso le debían la vida, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Claro que sí! -Exclamó Sabrina, recuperando la compostura. -Solo un poco nerviosa, pero ya se me pasa. Dame unos momentos…

-Si esa zorra te vuelve a molestar, me das un grito y lo soluciono. -Le ofreció Emma de corazón. Sabrina parpadeó sorprendida, pero negó con la cabeza.

-No es problema. Me las arreglaré bien. Solo… solo me alejaré de ella. Soy cobarde: es Chloé quien me protege y…

-No lo eres. Podrías ser cualquier cosa, **menos** una cobarde. -Afirmó Emma muy decidida. -Eres más valiente de lo que te imaginas.

Sabrina asintió con lentitud. No conocía a esta chica, excepto por los pocos rumores que habían llegado hasta ella y a los que no sabía si dar crédito o no. Era malhablada, matona, y solía vérsela cerca de Adrien y Marinette. Decían que era prima del Agreste de hecho, y a juzgar por el parecido físico era bastante verosímil, pero Chloé no recordaba que su _Adrichou_ mencionase a una prima, aparte de Félix. Pero ni modo.

-Eres muy amable, pero te equivocas en eso. ¡Gracias por darme una mano! -Sabrina relajó los hombros y se mordió el labio. -¿Por qué derramaste la…?

-¿Están bien las dos? ¿Estás bien, Sabrina?

La profesora Bustier apareció de pronto. Venía caminando por el pasillo cuando se encontró con Lila, quien le dijo que Emma había estado molestándola de nuevo. Caline asintió con la cabeza y enfiló para hablar con la chica, encontrándola donde Lila le había indicado, conversando con Sabrina, ni más ni menos. Emma rodó los ojos, pero se disciplinó en el acto. La otra chica por su parte levantó las cejas.

-¡Mademoiselle Bustier! Estoy muy bien. Emma aquí me ayudó un poco.

-Esa _puu_u**AHEM**. Digo, _Rossi_ estaba siendo cargante aquí con ella. -Gruñó Emma bajando la cabeza. -Solo le di una mano.

-Ya me parecía. -Caline apretó los labios, como evaluando la situación. -Sabrina, adelántate un poco, necesito hablar con mademoiselle D'Alençon.

-Claro maestra. ¡Pero no la regañe! Emma me estaba ayudando.

-Ya veremos.

Sabrina asintió con la cabeza y tras mirar unos instantes a Emma, echó a correr en dirección del comedor. Caline por su parte se quedó con Emma y tras asegurarse que no había nadie más en el pasillo, resopló con ganas. Orikko, su kwami, se asomó de entre su cabello.

-Creo haber entendido que no podías acercarte a Lila Rossi.

-No puedo acercarme a la Strega, madame. -Afirmó Emma, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir ninguna grosería. -Tengo que mantener controlada a la Lila de este año.

-Fue lo que dijo tu hermano. -Caline dijo apenas en un susurro. -Pero debes tener cuidado. Nuestra Lila se siente muy descompensada: su energía está cambiando más rápido de lo que puede procesarlo.

Caline estaba preocupada. Su entrenamiento como futura guardiana la estaba sensibilizando mucho a su entorno y comenzaba a detectar las auras de quienes la rodeaban. Adivinar el estado de ánimo de sus alumnos se le estaba tornando fácil y eso le permitía al mismo tiempo poder interactuar mejor con sus alumnos. Con los adultos le costaba más, pero con los adolescentes se le estaba haciendo muy fácil. Y Lila Rossi… estaba experimentando unos cambios energéticos tan bruscos que le ponían los pelos de punta y ya no sabía cómo contenerlos ni cómo abordarla para compensarla un poco al menos. ¡Porque sí! ¡Lo estaba intentando! Aunque por lo visto en vano…

-La Strega está en el edificio. -Dijo de pronto Orikko, muy alarmado. -En el comedor.

Emma se tapó la boca y quiso ir hacia el comedor corriendo, pero Caline la detuvo y la llevó hacia la dirección contraria. Ambas sabían lo que estaba en juego y que Emma ya se había expuesto mucho la primera vez. Doblaron por otro pasillo, en dirección del salón de maestros y al menos la profesora tenía toda la intención de seguir hasta el final del corredor, pero se detuvo en seco. Caline tuvo un tic en el ojo al ver pasar a… alguien que se supone que no debería estar ahí y que ya le estaba crispando los nervios, seguido de su asistente y guardaespaldas.

-¿Ese qué hace aquí?

-¿Gustave D'Alençon?

-¿Lo conoces, Emma?

-Sí… más o menos. Err… él… es el tío abuelo de mi papá. ¿Pero qué hace aquí?

Caline apretó los dientes. ¡Aish! ¡Sabía perfectamente qué estaba haciendo ese hombre aquí y no era precisamente visitar a su sobrino! Tomó aire y reguló su respiración: no podía dejar fluir su frustración en ese momento, ni que su vida privada se mezclara con su ámbito laboral. Ya bastante tenía lidiando con alumnos superhéroes, viajeros del tiempo y con su entrenamiento como futura guardiana de miraculous como para tener que estar lidiando con este cargante. Se sobó una de las sienes y gruñó.

¡No quería cruzarse con él!

-Escucha Emma. Vete al salón de maestros y si alguien te pregunta que haces, diles que me estás esperando. Yo voy a lidiar con esto.

-¡Pero la Strega!

-¡Dije que yo voy a lidiar con esto!

-¡Como diga, madame Bustier!

Emma no esperó mayores instrucciones y echó a correr hacia el salón de maestros, considerando seriamente la posibilidad de avisarle a su hermano. Caline por su parte respiró un par de veces más para recuperar compostura antes de enfilar de regreso hacia el comedor. Tenía la certeza que algo grande iba a pasar, pero… ¡¿Tenía que estar justo el pesado de Gustave D'Alençon en las instalaciones?! ¡¿Qué hacía en el colegio?! ¡Porque ni siquiera el hecho de ser…!

¡Un momento! ¡¿Era el **tío abuelo** de Adrien Agreste?!

-Oh la lá. Eso lo explica… -Caline se mordió el labio. -No… lo explica y al mismo tiempo no.

Sacudió la cabeza y con ello el sonrojo que quiso asomarse en sus mejillas. ¡Mejor se daba prisa!

* * *

**Afueras del Colegio Françoise Dupont.**

_Jueves. Momentos antes. __13:03 hrs._

No recordaba esta vista del colegio. Schmetterling estaba sentada en el barandal de un balcón cercano, mirando hacia su antigua secundaria. Tenía una expresión calmada, quizás de disgusto muy menor, pero no hacía nada. Recordaba aquel colegio con cariño y odio a partes iguales. Había sido feliz, se sintió integrada, fue parte de una dinámica que por única vez en su vida la hizo sentir querida y por eso no se animaba a destruir el edificio en el futuro.

Sin embargo también lo odiaba, pues significó su caída de la gracia directo a la cárcel. Con 18 años recién cumplidos, creyó poder salirse con la suya y atacó a _la china esa_ cuando tuvo la oportunidad, estando a segundos de matarla. Pero la habían descubierto y detenido, juzgado y encarcelado por intento de homicidio. Tras salir de ese agujero, se fue a Italia, a una vieja casa familiar, en donde había encontrado su libro de hechizos en una profunda mazmorra. ¡Si tan solo hubiera tenido el grimorio antes!

-Más te vale, Lila Rossi, que aproveches el poder que te pasé. ¡Más te vale! -Schmetterling se puso de pie sobre el barandal y tomó aire. -Es hora de molestar un poco.

Sin que le importase mucho estar a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo, Schmetterling saltó hacia la calle y prestó atención. Tal como sospechaba, Papillón monitoreaba la ciudad en busca de nuevos posibles akumas, sin haberse dado cuenta que ella había regresado al 2015. Sonrió de costado.

-_En verdad eres patético, Papillón_. -Le dijo fuerte y claro.

En su guarida, Papillón levantó la cabeza en el acto. Había escuchado fuerte y claro el llamado de la Schmetterling y fijó la mirada en su ventanal, que se abrió como obedeciendo una orden ciega. Dicha presencia lo enojó, pero al mismo tiempo le erizó la espalda. El hombre tuvo problemas para controlar el tic nervioso.

-_¿De qué agujero te arrastras, mujer? Debiste quedarte donde estabas._

-_Tienes toda la ciudad de París a tu merced y no la conquistas porque no quieres._

-_No quiero la ciudad, busco otras cosas._

-_¡Hasta en eso eres patético! _-Schmetterling sonrió con malicia. -_Hace mucho rato que mis akumas hubieran plagado la ciudad._

-_¿Qué acaso me estás dando consejos ahora?_

-_¡Nunca! Cobro caro por ellos._

-_¿Es lo único por lo que cobras?_

Schmetterling se largó a reír. No se habría esperado una grosería de ese calibre del buen Gabriel Agreste, pero se la celebraba. La mujer comenzó a caminar por la calle en dirección de la secundaria, sin perder ni romper el contacto mental con Papillón. Esto probaría ser divertido.

-_No creí que tuvieras los huevos de decirme algo así, anciano. ¡Esas palabras no se le dicen a una dama!_

-_No siento a ninguna dama en las cercanías._

-_¡Uy! Papillón, ¡que bajo piensas de las parisinas en general!_

Gabriel inspiró aire enojado y se sujetó de su bastón. Había dejado de prestarle atención a la ciudad, ya no buscaba posibles víctimas de akumas, toda su atención estaba concentrada en esa mujer. ¿Por qué había regresado? ¿Acaso lo había hecho para buscar al Chat Noir adulto o insistir en robar sus miraculous?

-_¿Qué quieres mujer?_

-_Lo mismo que tú, Gabriel. _-Le dijo Schmetterling a propósito. -_Volví por mis miraculous._

Papillón palideció algunas tonalidades. ¿Cómo fue que esta mujer lo llamó? ¡¿Dijo acaso su nombre?! Tragó saliva y apretó las manos, cuyos dedos de pronto sentía muy fríos. ¡¿Quién era y porqué conocía su identidad?!

-_¿Cómo me dijiste?_

-_¡Veo que me echaste de menos!_

**-****_¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!_**

-_Por tu nombre Gabriel, cálmate. Te podría dar un infarto._

Schmetterling dio a conocer que sabía su identidad, con toda la claridad, y la angustia que le provocó eso generó una sensación de morboso triunfo en la mujer. Ella conocía su identidad, pero él no sabía quién era ella. Esto no le gustaba: el estómago se le fue a los pies. Era por completo peligroso que una mujer tan peligrosa supiera quien era. ¡Arriesgaba toda su operación y ponía en riesgo a Emilie!

-_¿Quién eres?_

-_Soy la Strega del __año__ 2052, la Schmetterling que usa tu miraculous. ¿Cómo crees que conseguí a Nooroo? ¿Pidiéndotelo prestado?_

-_¡¿Qué Quieres?!_

-_Nada, solo me acordaba de viejos conocidos. ¿Ya saludaste a la vieja esa que tienes en la heladera?_

**-****_¡NO TE ATREVAS…!_**

-_¿Qué no me atreva a qué? ¿A mencionarla? Patético y aburrido, Gabriel Agreste._

A estas alturas de la conversación, la Schmetterling había deshecho su transformación y ahora caminaba como Lila Rossi, o más bien, Alil Issor, por los pasillos de la secundaria en dirección del comedor, con un claro objetivo.

-_¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer_! -Exclamó Papillón con ira. -_¿Quieres los miraculous? ¡Consíguelos! No pienso akumatizar a nadie._

Ciertamente Gabriel estaba en desventaja, pues no conocía la identidad de la Strega. Sin embargo sabía algunas cosas, como por ejemplo que la mujer prefería que él akumatizara gente para ahorrar energía. Y si no liberaba akumas en París, entonces Chat Noir y Ladybug no aparecerían, y si eso no pasaba, las probabilidades de robar los miraculous eran nulas.

-_Oooouh, la polillita está nerviosa. ¡Crece y madura de una vez Gabriel! Quizás por eso no has logrado vencer a dos adolescentes roñosos._

-_No veo que estés haciendo un mejor trabajo. Con el adulto no te ha ido mucho mejor._

-_Pero al menos tengo buen gusto._ -Alil Issor entró al comedor y rápidamente ubicó su objetivo. Caminó hacia él sin que nadie pareciera verla, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y no se detuvo sino hasta alcanzar su meta. -_A diferencia de tu hijo… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?_

Gabriel aguantó la respiración. Prestó atención al entorno de la Strega, notando para su horror que estaba en el comedor del colegio Françoise Dupont y junto a su hijo ni más ni menos. Dio un paso adelante. ¡Tenía que rescatarlo! Si algo le pasaba, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Emilie lo ocurrido?

-_¡Tú no harás nada, Gabriel! Que nada me cuesta partirle el cuello a él y a su noviecita_. -Le advirtió la Strega. Esta se hizo visible a todos y estiró la mano para acariciar los cabellos de Adrien. -¡Qué mal gusto tienes, querubín!

Esto provocó una reacción en cadena. Gabriel se quiso morir a la distancia: la Strega sabía su identidad y estaba junto su hijo, a quien podía matar sin mayor dificultad. Por otro lado, Adrien dio un brinco, llevándose a Marinette detrás de él y estirando los brazos en señal de protección. Lila solo se rió menospreciando a los muchachos. ¡Vaya! ¡Qué tiempos que no veía a Adrien Agreste tan de cerca!

-¿Qué pasa, querubín? -Le preguntó Lila, estirando la mano y acariciando un mechón de cabello de Adrien, a sabiendas que Papillón no se perdía detalle y que estaba helado de susto ahí en su guarida.

Adrien reaccionó apartando la mano de la mujer de un manotazo. Sacó pecho y trató de verse lo más grande posible. Algo cayó al piso, pero no se distrajo a ver que era. Al parecer, Marinette había tirado a propósito al suelo el contenido del salero que tenía en su mano, describiendo una línea, antes de deshacerse del objeto y cruzar el torso de Adrien, abrazándolo. La chica tenía las manos muy heladas y parecía temblar de los nervios. ¡No la juzgaba! Él mismo estaba asustado, pero ahora tenía que sacar pecho y enfrentar lo que sea que se le viniese encima. Una cosa era lidiar a la Lila que tenía su edad y otra muy diferente con esta bruja.

La Strega pareció pasar por alto estas actitudes de los muchachos y solo se rió de ellos. Tan jóvenes e inocentes: podría matarlos ahí mismo en ese momento.

-¿Tú quién eres? -Gruñó Adrien, poniendo distancia entre ambos.

La Strega solo le sonrió maliciosamente y dio un paso hacia él. Parecía irradiar dulzura, pero todos en la mesa estaban asustados. ¿Cómo no, si la mujer esta se había aparecido de la nada? Alya también se había levantado de su asiento y de los nervios apenas podía moverse. Se tapaba la boca con las manos para evitar gritar. Nino, también de pie, comenzaba a empujar a su chica detrás de él, sin apartar su mirada de la Strega, quien solo parecía tener ojos para su compadre. Tras Adrien y apenas controlando los nervios, Marinette comenzó a tironear a Adrien hacia atrás, temblando y tratando de mantener la compostura. El ambiente de pronto se hizo muy denso y malsano. La bruja parecía afectar con su presencia incluso la salud de quienes la rodeaban. Muchos comenzaron a sentir náuseas.

-… confía en mí. ¡Quédate detrás de la sal! -Le dijo Marinette a Adrien en un susurro.

-¡Ah! ¡La piojo sabe hablar! -Alil Issor miró con ira a Marinette, como si quisiera hacerla desaparecer de la existencia, avanzando decididamente hacia ella, relampagueando sus ojos peligrosamente. El ambiente alrededor se tornó pesado. -¡¿Qué acaso te crees muy especial que amenazas a…?!

-¡No Se Acerque! -Adrien estiró la mano, señalándole a Alil Issor que se detuviera. Al mismo tiempo el muchacho retrocedió un paso, ubicándose efectivamente detrás de la línea de sal.

-¡Mocoso! ¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes? -Alil avanzó con claras intenciones de abofetear a Adrien, pero este retrocedió otros dos pasos más. Todos los presentes no se perdían detalle. Alya y Nino intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. -¡Te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mayores! ¡**AAAAAARGH**!

_Pssssssssst…_

Ni el característico sonido de carne quemándose, ni el olor asociado a esto se hizo esperar. Ni bien Alil intentó cruzar la línea de sal, esta reaccionó violentamente a su presencia y le provocó una fuerte quemada en la mano con la que pretendía agredir a Adrien, que la hizo dar un brinco en la dirección contraria. La mujer se sujetó su extremidad lastimada, que humeaba, y les dedicó una furibunda mirada a los adolescentes, sin dejar de resoplar de dolor. Alil miró al suelo, viendo con disgusto la sal derramada en línea… acto seguido vio como Marinette, aterrada como estaba, tragaba saliva y se refugiaba detrás de Adrien.

-¡Pequeña P**a Miserable!

Alil Issor tomó aire e intentó abalanzarse sobre los muchachos con claras intenciones homicidas, como si no le importara la sal derramada en el suelo. Pero apenas dio unos tres pasos cuando algo la detuvo y no fue la sal precisamente. La sujetaron en una llave y en un solo movimiento de judo, Alil estuvo dolorosamente de cara en el suelo y aprisionada bajo el inesperado agarre de Colette Bardot, la guardaespaldas del tío Gustave.

-¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, Malparida!

**-****¡SUELTAME, ARRABALERA!**

Adrien aprovechó para alejarse un poco más, volviéndose hacia su chica y sujetando sus manos, como asegurándose que estuviera bien. Marinette asintió nerviosa, adivinando sus intenciones. Ambos se volvieron hacia la Strega, quien forcejeaba contra el sorpresivo agarre de Colette. Aquella menuda mujercita tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba. ¿De dónde había salido madame Bardot? Alya aprovechó para correr hacia ellos, quien sujetó a Marinette del brazo, tratando de apartarla lo más posible de esa mujer, mientras que Nino se ubicó junto a Adrien listo para liarse a golpes. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero si su compadre necesitaba apoyo, él estaría ahí para brindárselo. Luego haría preguntas.

Los cuatro pudieron ver como la Strega forcejeaba con Colette con ganas. Como no lograse zafarse del agarre de la pequeña mujer, recurrió a la magia, arrojándola a una buena distancia contra unas mesas. Los estudiantes que estaban allí escaparon rápido, excepto uno que se quedó a ayudar a la guardaespaldas a levantarse. En cambio, Marinette y su grupo dieron un brinco y se pusieron todos a la defensiva cuando Alil se levantó y les fijó la mirada, avanzando hacia ellos con intensiones homicidas.

Esta vez fue el Gorila se le interpuso.

-**¡HMPH!**

Alil ni se mosqueó. Con un ademán de su mano, el Gorila también fue arrojado lejos, apartándolo del camino y derribando varias mesas. A estas alturas, muchos estudiantes habían huido del comedor, pero otros permanecían atentos a lo ocurrido. La gritadera no se hacía esperar. No pocos profesores intentaron acercarse, pero una fuerza invisible parecía detenerlos. La Strega relampagueaba de rabia.

-Creo que sería bueno que se alejara. -Le dijo Adrien a Alil, tratando de no perder los estribos. -Así todos estaremos más cómodos.

-¡Ay, corazón! ¿Alejarme yo? Siempre estoy cerca... -Explicó Alil muy burlona, pero reevaluando su situación. -¿Tu padre no te ha hablado de mí? Mal hecho. Somos viejos conocidos.

-Por favor… luego le preguntamos a Monsieur Agreste, pero… por favor… aléjese. -Dijo Marinette, cuyas manos no paraban de temblar.

Alya no se atrevió a decir nada, solo se limitó a no perder de vista a la mujer y a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Marinette. Nino se mantenía alerta, con las manos empuñadas. Alil puso una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Ten dignidad, chiquilla! -Le dijo a Marinette. -Estás ahí como una perrita faldera.

-¡Nosotros nos vamos! -Lo único que quería Adrien era alejar a Marinette de ahí lo antes posible. -Será lo mejor. No nos siga, no queremos problemas. -Él mismo estaba histérico, pero no lo demostraba.

-¡Eso, lárguense los dos! Pero le llevan mis saludos a Gabriel Agreste. -Alil avanzó hacia los muchachos y estiró la mano como si quisiera tocarle los mechones a Adrien. -Tan lindo que… ¡**AGH**!

-¡Manos Quietas! -Madame Bardot volvió a sujetar a Alil por la espalda y la apartó lejos de los muchachos. El Gorila por su parte, ayudó a su colega en sujetar a la Strega.

-¡Suéltenme, par de brutos!

-**¡GRRRRRRR!**

-Adrien. ¿Te están molestando? -Preguntó de pronto Gustave, interponiéndose delante de los muchachos. Su sobrino lo miró perplejo.

-¿Tío Gustave? -Adrien preguntó perplejo.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Monsieur? -Preguntó Marinette.

-¿Este quién es? -Preguntó Alya.

En ese momento un ligero temblor sacudió el comedor y sacó a todo el mundo del estupor con el que habían estado observando la escena. Las luces tintinearon y Alil Issor se sacudió molesta, sin poder sacarse a Colette o al Gorila de encima, por mucho que forcejeara, chillando de frustración. Esos dos estaban empeñados en sujetarla. Entonces se sintió una quebradera de vidrios y un resplandor, acompañado de un fuerte remezón de toda la estructura. Los dos guardaespaldas salieron arrojados varios metros, provocando una mini estampida de alumnos. Adrien se giró rápidamente y cubrió a Marinette con su cuerpo. Nino hizo algo parecido con Alya, quien se tapó los oídos. Gustave trató de proteger a los cuatros muchachos que tenía cerca. El resto del estudiantado que no había huido se escondió bajo las mesas o buscó refugio.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, Gustave se asomó viendo como todo había vuelto a la normalidad y de aquella extraña mujer no habían quedado ni luces. A lo lejos, su asistente Antoine ayudaba a Colette y al Gorila a ponerse de pie.

-¿Niños?

-Estamos bien aquí. -Dijo Nino, sujetando a Alya. -¿Bro?

-… Yo estoy bien. -Afirmó Adrien levantando la cabeza, tomando algunas bocanadas de aire, sin soltar a Marinette, quien estaba extrañamente callada. Se sentía extraño, tenía que admitirlo. -Tío, en serio: ¿qué haces aquí?

-Asuntos personales, muchacho. Trataba de contactar a alguien que trabaja aquí. -Gustave se sacudió las ropas. -¿Están todos bien?

-Asustados, pero bien. ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! -Quiso saber Alya, tratando de sofocar las súbitas náuseas que de pronto sentía. -¿Marinette?

Todas las miradas se concentraron en la muchacha, quien no se soltaba de su chico con nada. De pronto estaba muy pálida y sudorosa, temblaba sin parar. ¿Pueden culparla? Había visto a la cara a la mujer que la había matado a ella, a Adrien y a uno de sus hijos en el futuro. Eso había acabado con todo atisbo de templanza que pudiese haber tenido. La chica negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que un hilillo de sangre le brotaba profusamente por la nariz. Adrien no lucía mucho mejor: comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en los labios y las manos. Sintió un saborcillo metálico en la boca.

-No me siento bien. -Alcanzó a decir Marinette antes de cerrar los ojos y desmayarse.

-… Yo tamp… -Adrien también se dejó vencer por la fatiga y junto con Marinette, cayó al suelo, completamente desmayado y sangrando por la boca.

-**¡ADRIEN, MARINETTE!**

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Provocación_**

_"__-__Dejemos de pensar en ella, pero no la olvidemos. Tengo aprensiones. __-__Gustave entrecerró los ojos. __-__Nathalie está mostrando los mismos síntomas que Emilie y me pregunto yo si acaso habrán estado expuestas a algún patógeno o químico en las telas._

_-__¿Está insinuando que Gabriel Agreste envenenó a su esposa? ¿Y a su asistente?_

_-__Me espero cualquier cosa. Emilie estaba muy enferma antes de desaparecer y nunca ha aparecido un cuerpo ni nada. Tampoco se insistió en una investigación. Me preocupa. Antoine: consigue un investigador privado. ¡Algo raro pasa en la mansión Agreste!"_

* * *

**Notas finales: ¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJO! **¿No son estos finales algo genial? Como ven, a la Strega la corretearon del colegio, pero de que causó estragos, los causó, aterrorizando de paso a todo el plantel. Ahora toca lidiar con lo que pasó después. En fin. Me encuentro en proceso de cambiar el formato de los diálogos, así que puede que se me hayan escapado algunas comillas. Del mismo modo, estoy aprendiendo a usar los guiones, así que ténganme paciencia en lo que aprendo a usarlos. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	26. Cap 25: Provocación

_Schmetterling fue correteada del colegio, pero aún hay que lidiar con lo que vino después. Gustave suma más dudas a la desaparición de Emilie y suma rencor a Gabriel… aunque también intenta otros afanes. La Strega, por su parte, provoca a Papillón… ¿o es al revés? ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Creo que la página esta se puso rara. He leído todas las reviews que me han mandado y respondido en la medida de lo posible por medio de los mensajes internos. Ya se solucionará el problema, tengan paciencia. Creo que a estas alturas todos deberían ir al último fic de Abby L., pero en el caso que no se hayan dado una vuelta por ahí, los insto a todos a echarle un ojo a _El Muro que nos Separa_. La chica escribe genial, eso hay que decirlo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic. Sugiero una pelotita antiestrés o una bolsa de papel en su defecto.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"****TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 25: Provocación**

**Colegio Françoise Dupont. Enfermería. **

_Más tarde ese jueves.__ 15:57 hrs. _

Marinette se sentía como si la hubiera atropellado un camión, pero al menos estaba consciente. Con mucho frío eso sí, una linda tonalidad verde en las mejillas e incapaz de ponerse de pie. Estaba acostada en una de las camillas de la enfermería, tapada con una de las cobijas. Adrien estaba en la camilla de al lado, también despierto, pero más alerta que ella e incluso podía estar sentado. Alya y Nino lucían los dos una bonita tonalidad verde y estaban sentados uno al lado de otro en la tercera camilla, arropados con la misma manta. La cuarta la ocupaba Nathalie Sancoeur, quien se había llevado un susto de muerte: estaba entrando al comedor para buscar a Adrien para llevárselo a su sesión de fotos cuando había visto a la Strega ahí tan campante junto al muchacho. La reconoció en seguida y del susto se descompensó al punto del desmayo. Iba y venía al punto que la enfermera estaba considerando seriamente llamar a la ambulancia.

Varios alumnos habían acusado síntomas de náuseas o malestares varios, pero por fortuna todos mostraban signos de mejoría. Los más afectados habían sido los más cercanos a la Strega. Curiosamente Colette Bardot y el Gorila no acusaron tales síntomas, excepto policontusiones, por razones más que obvias. Gustave seguía fresco como lechuga.

… y hablando del tío abuelo, él estaba acompañando a los muchachos, manteniéndose cerca de Adrien, luciendo niño recién regañado. Sabía que Gabriel estaba en camino para retirar a su hijo y por mucho que detestase al sujeto, iba a esperarlo para no dejar a su sobrino solo, o a su noviecita o amigos.

La enfermería estaba llena.

-Tío. ¿Qué hacías aquí en el colegio? -Preguntó Adrien cansado.

-Buscaba a alguien, eso es todo. No sabía que era tu secundaria. -Admitió Gustave.

-Sí lo sabías. Solo no te fijaste y ya. -Medio sonrió el muchacho.

-Te lo concedo. Pero al menos saco buenas cosas en limpio. -Gustave le guiñó el ojo y miró en dirección de Marinette, a quien le sonrió muy paternal. -Pude conocer a tu _princesse_.

Adrien se sonrojó un poco, pero no se cohibió, sino que sacó pecho con orgullo. Marinette por su parte, quien estaba muy atenta, se tapó la cara con la manta. En ese momento Caline Bustier entró y se abrió paso hasta llegar a sus alumnos. Miró feo a Gustave y lo alejó con una mano: miró a Adrien y Marinette, quien asomaba la nariz por entre la cobija, resistiendo la tentación de decirles que conocía su secreto, o que sabía qué les había pasado, pero se contuvo.

-Alumnos, ¿Cómo estamos? ¿Alya, Nino?

-Mejor. -Dijo Alya sin querer abrir los ojos, apoyada en el hombro de Nino. -Creo que ya no voy a vomitar de nuevo.

-Igual yo. -Reconoció Nino, respirando a jadeos. -Pero me duele la cabeza.

-¿Marinette, Adrien?

-Sobreviviré. -Dijo Adrien, con el pulgar arriba.

-¿Alguien anotó la matrícula? -Preguntó Marinette desde bajo las cobijas.

-Ah. Yo estoy estupendo. -Dijo Gustave enderezando la espalda y luciendo su mejor sonrisa.

Caline suspiró. La Strega, al huir del comedor, había soltado una fuerte descarga de magia que afectó especialmente a estos cuatro, pero de acuerdo con lo que el maestro Fu le había dicho por el teléfono, era una maldición ligera cuyos efectos se pasarían conforme avanzara el día. Caline hubiera querido decirle esto a los muchachos, pero se contuvo: al menos había podido comentárselo a Emma y a Louis, antes de entrar a la enfermería.

Gustave, por desgracia, parecía estar firme igual que un roble. Aquella maldición no lo había afectado para nada.

-Sus padres ya vienen en camino, llegarán en cualquier momento. La enfermera los dejará irse y…

-¿Por qué no los llevan al hospital? -Preguntó de pronto Gustave.

-Porque la enfermera determinó que no era necesario. Si los padres quieren llevarlos al médico es cosa de ellos, pero…

-Tenemos a dos chicos que sufrieron hemorragias y pérdida de conciencia y a otros dos que…

-Vaya entonces a discutirle a madame Delacroix. -Lo atajó Caline con firmeza.

-¿Mademoiselle Bustier? ¿Qué pasa con Nathalie? -Preguntó Adrien acongojado, interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas en el que su profesora y su tío se iban a enfrascar. Caline bajó los hombros y miró en dirección de la cuarta camilla.

-Llamaron a una ambulancia. Es mejor llevarla al hospital.

Adrien bajó los hombros y suspiró preocupado. Su tío Gustave le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de apoyo y para darle calma, pues conocía del cariño que su sobrino le tenía a Nathalie. Eso lo respetaba mucho. Marinette, por su parte, hizo el esfuerzo de incorporarse en la camilla para mirar mejor. Estaba un poco despeinada.

-¿Alguna idea de lo que le pasa? -Preguntó la chica con la voz rasposa.

-Bajada de azúcar. -Respondió Alya en voz baja. -O eso escuché decir a madame Delacroix. También tiene la presión por los suelos.

-Se pegó un buen susto, como todos. -Intervino Nino.

-Nathalie lleva meses enferma. -Explicó Adrien. -Se desmaya seguido, igual que _maman_… _Père_ dice que no es nada. -Añadió frunciendo el ceño: esa explicación no lo convencía, pero no digamos que tenía pruebas de alguna otra cosa.

Gustave, al oír a Adrien, frunció el ceño y miró hacia Nathalie. Varios engranajes en su cerebro comenzaron a moverse. ¿Conque los mismos síntomas que Emilie? ¿Y Gabriel decía lo mismo de ellos? Curiosa y macabra coincidencia. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando en ese momento entraron las madres de Marinette y Nino, y se abalanzaron sobre sus hijos. Segundos después entraron los papás de Alya, todos revisando a sus retoños.

-¡Ustedes dos me van a matar del susto! ¿Qué les pasó ahora? -Exclamó de pronto Sabine, tras revisar a su hija y volcando parte de su cariño en Adrien, el que fue bien recibido. Sabine estaba en modo_ mamá osa_. Se quedó viendo a Gustave. -¿Usted quién es?

-Gustave D'Alençon para servirla, madame.

-Un estorbo, si me lo preguntan. -Añadió Caline, rodando los ojos. -Si me disculpan… los estaré esperando afuera con el director.

La profesora se retiró dejando a los padres con sus hijos. Gustave suspiró derrotado, pero no se movió del lado de Adrien por muchas ganas que tenía de ir en pos de Caline. Su sobrino se dio cuenta de esto y levantó las cejas curioso por la actitud de su tío. Sabine repasó a Nino y a Alya, conversando brevemente con sus padres, antes de regresar la atención a su hija y a su yerno… y al misterioso Gustave.

-Tu _papa_ está con el director ahora, y con la policía. Harán una investigación. ¿Estás bien, amorcito? -Le preguntó Sabine a Marinette.

-_Oui maman_. Me estoy sintiendo mejor, en serio… fue raro.

-¡Se sintió casi como un akuma! -Explicó Adrien. -Pero aquí estamos.

-Gracias Adrien. Me dijeron que protegiste a Marinette.

-Err… no es nada, madame. ¡Lo haría mil veces!

-¡Ese es mi muchacho! -Exclamó Gustave despeinándolo cariñosamente. -Digno hijo de tu madre.

-¿Monsieur D'Alençon? ¿Quién es usted? -Volvió a preguntar Sabine con desconfianza. Adrien sonrió.

-Es mi tío abuelo.

-¡¿Tan Joven?!

-¡Para servirla, madame! Y sí, estoy jovencito para ser tío abuelo, pero ni modo. -Gustave le sonrió con galantería. -Aquí me tiene acompañando a la bendición de mi sobrina.

-¿Y tu papá, Adrien? -Preguntó Sabine algo sonrojada, pues se dio cuenta de su desliz.

Adrien se encogió de hombros, tratando de no reflejar que estaba preocupado. No tanto por él, sino también por Nathalie y por el Gorila, quien de seguro sería regañado por no haber podido mantenerlo a salvo. Gustave le revolvió el cabello a manera de apoyo. Iba a abrir la boca cuando unos paramédicos llegaron, seguidos de madame Delacroix, la enfermera, y sin vacilar se dirigieron en seguida a la camilla de Nathalie. En poco rato la hubieron sacado de allí.

-¿Creen que se recupere? -Preguntó Alya.

-Mademoiselle Sancoeur estará bien. Ella es fuerte. -Comentó Marinette, intercambiando una mirada con Adrien.

-Esperemos lo mejor. -Añadió Nino.

En eso, Gabriel entró a la enfermería como sintiendo asco. El Gorila estaba detrás de él cabizbajo, como recién regañado. Sabine se irguió un poco. ¿Éste era el papá de Adrien?

-Adrien. ¿Puedes caminar? -Preguntó Gabriel ni bien lo vio.

-Sí _père_.

-Despídete de mademoiselle Dupain–Cheng. Nos vamos. -Gabriel entrecerró los ojos brevemente al ver a Gustave. Ignoró completamente a todos los demás presentes, incluyendo a Sabine. -D'Alençon.

-Agreste.

Adrien bajó de la camilla, sintiéndose cada vez mejor y más seguro. Se acercó a Marinette, a quien tomó de una de las manos y se la besó, antes de despedirse de los demás. Gustave le revolvió la cabeza a modo de despedida antes de dejarlo ir. Pronto el muchacho hubo desaparecido tras la puerta junto a su progenitor.

-Ese hombre es muy frío. -Comentó Sabine sin poder detenerse.

-Por decirlo de manera elegante. -Gruñó Gustave entre dientes. -Sin mencionar un grosero. -Añadió sacudiendo la cabeza, para nada contento con la actitud del diseñador: saludar al resto no lo iba a matar. Se volvió hacia Sabine. -Discúlpelo madame, a Gabriel no lo educaron bien.

-No hay problema, Monsieur. -Sabine aceptó las disculpas de Gustave, sonriéndole y alabando internamente la delicadeza del hombre.

-Adrien está mejor educado, se lo aseguro… y si es grosero, me avisa y lo enrielo en dos segundos. -Afirmó decidido. Sabine asintió.

-Dudo que eso sea necesario: Adrien es un buen niño y me consta.

-Eso es mérito de Emilie. -Gustave sacó pecho y asintió con la cabeza, antes de mirar a los demás. -Ahora si me disculpan, debo marcharme.

Gustave se retiró de la enfermería con rumbo desconocido. Marinette se quedó ahí con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo sucedido con la Strega esa tarde casi le había destrozado los nervios. Sintió las caricias de su madre, y sonrió: al menos estaba a salvo y sabía que la sal funcionaba. ¡Lo primero que haría llegando a casa sería rociar todas las entradas con sal!

-Vamos hijita. Es hora de ir a casa. -Le dijo Sabine. -Despídete de tus amigos.

Marinette asintió.

Afuera en los pasillos y tras haber sostenido algunas palabras con Monsieur Damocles y algunos de los padres de los niños afectados, Caline continuó su camino. Se sobó las sienes: ese día estaba probando ser muy difícil y no parecía que se fuera a poner mejor. Ahora a la lista de peligros que podrían enfrentar los estudiantes, tenían que añadir brujas vengativas. ¡Como si los akumas no fueran ya lo bastante latosos! Miró la hora… ¡Las 16:35 de la tarde! Ya quedaba poco para salir. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa y…

-Me preguntaba si… me aceptarías un café. -Le preguntó Gustave de pronto.

Rodó los ojos y siguió caminando. Iba a hacer como si no lo hubiera escuchado: siempre podía alegar exceso de estrés laboral. Además, no quería verlo. En serio. El tipo era muy molesto, pero el maldito sí le llamaba la atención, ¡era guapo y una no era de palo!, y de verdad prefería no explorar ese…

-¡Caline! No seas así conmigo. ¡Dime que me aceptas un café! -Gustave se le puso por delante, tapándole el paso. -¡Me haces sufrir, mujer!

Caline contó hasta diez.

-No.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no!

-Ah, no te pongas latosa, querida Caline. ¡Es solo un café!

La profesora inspiró hondo algunas veces a manera de ejercicio, antes de quedárselo viendo. Le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Soy mademoiselle Bustier y no le debo explicaciones. Ahora si me disculpa, Monsieur D'Alençon…

Caline rodeó al hombre y siguió su camino. Tenía cosas que hacer, lugares a donde ir, gente a la que molestar… y hombres guapos y galantes de los que huir. En su fuero interno se mordió la lengua: le era muy difícil ignorar a Gustave, mucho, pero no le daría el gusto de decirle eso.

-Bueno, no tiene que aceptarme el café, mademoiselle, pero… me gustaría que me respondiera una pregunta.

-Usted dirá.

-Nos conocimos hace unos tres o cuatro meses, ¿no?

-Lamentablemente.

-Sé… que yo le debo interesar en algo, pues se sonroja cada vez que me ve y se enoja más de la cuenta conmigo. Sin embargo, desde el primer día usted ha rechazado todo intento mío por ser _amigos_. ¿Qué es lo que no aprueba de mí?

La profesora infló las mejillas con algo de disgusto, pero se calmó rápido. Se detuvo de nuevo y se giró para ver a Gustave. ¡Maldito infeliz! Ahí, tan guapo y atrayente, mirándola con esa seriedad en los ojos, que solo un hombre decidido puede tener. Este sujeto podría tener a la mujer que quisiera y así lo había probado durante años, que la prensa del corazón no dejaba escapar chismes de ese calado. Ella era una simple maestra de secundaria, ¿qué podría querer él con ella, más que una aventura más? ¿Justo lo que ella no buscaba? Suspiró. ¡No! Si iba a tener una relación con alguien, sería algo serio, ¡ya no estaba para encuentros casuales de una noche nada más! No se arriesgaría a que le rompieran de nuevo su corazón, que ya había tenido bastante con eso.

-Usted, Monsieur, no quiere ser mi _amigo_.

-¡Claro que no lo quiero! Pero por algún lado tenemos que empezar…

-Yo no quiero eso.

-Discrepo. Creo que yo le gusto.

-Lo que no es garantía de nada.

-¡Entonces tengo una oportunidad!

-¡De ninguna manera! No voy a salir con alguien que intenta comprar mis afectos con regalos caros que no puedo corresponder o que me paseará por París como a un trofeo…

-¿Fue por lo del auto? ¿No le gustó el color del Audi?

Errr… sí. En su desesperación por llamar la atención de Caline, Gustave le había regalado un auto, cosa que siempre le había resultado con otras chicas. Y como Caline no era como las otras chicas que él había frecuentado, se lo mandó de regreso sin siquiera acercarse al vehículo, llamándolo incluso para echarle en cara lo indignada que estaba. _¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy? Le_ reclamó por el celular. Gustave casi se puso a llorar cuando la escuchó y supo que su plan perfecto había capotado sonoramente.

-¡No soy una mujer florero! ¡Grábeselo en la cabeza! No me interesa salir con un reconocido mujeriego que no me va a respetar como persona, ¡mucho menos que me exponga a situaciones con las que no me interesa lidiar! ¡Quédese con su Audi, sus negocios y sus mujeres! Eso a mí no me interesa…

-¿Entonces no vendrá conmigo a tomarse un café?

**-¡AAAAISSSSSH!**

Gustave no la estaba escuchando. Solo la miraba con esa sonrisa de galán que la hacía fangirlear en secreto, como si no hubiera procesado ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho recién. Caline lo sabía, ¡estaba segura! Si llegaba a involucrarse con este hombre, su credibilidad como profesora y como mujer se harían añicos. ¡Nunca la querría! Ella solo sería un florero más que mostrar y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso. Dejó caer los hombros.

-No. Y como vuelva a acercarse a mí, le pondré una orden de alejamiento. -Caline giró sobre sus talones, y se alejó. -_Au Revoir._

El hombre, al ver como Caline se alejaba por el pasillo, dejó caer un poco los hombros. ¿Eso era lo que ella pensaba de él? Bueno… tenía sus motivos, sin duda. Razones muy fundadas para creer que él era un malnacido de aquellos. Quizás… quizás tenía razón: cuando la conoció unos meses antes, su intención de acercarse a ella había sido precisamente tener una aventura de una noche y olvidarse, pero lo habían mandado a volar. Y no solo una vez, sino varias veces y desde entonces no podía dejar de pensar en Caline. Esa profesora estaba probando ser un estupendo desafío y… se enamoraba un poquito más de ella cada vez que conversaban. ¡Era una tremenda mujer! Y la quería a su lado no como un florero, sino como su compañera.

¡Si tan solo al menos le aceptara un café! Le había ofrecido el mundo entero y se lo habría puesto a sus pies, pero nada de eso le había interesado a Caline. ¡Un café era más personal, menos ostentoso! ¿Por qué no quería aceptarle uno?

Negó con la cabeza y se giró sobre sus talones. Antoine y madame Bardot lo esperaban a una buena distancia. Su asistente lo miraba con cara de entender su dolor y Colette… como si hubiera metido las patas. ¡Hasta se masajeaba las sienes!

-¿Puedo sugerir otra estrategia para que mademoiselle Bustier acepte ese café, monsieur? -Preguntó Antoine.

-Quizás deba darle espacio. Jefe: está ahogando a la futura jefa. -Protestó Colette rodando los ojos. -Solo… déjela respirar.

-Creo que debería hacerles caso a los dos. Ya veremos ese tema. -Gustave se puso serio, dejando de lado el dolor de su corazón. Era hora de averiguar otras cosas. -¿Qué pasó con Nathalie Sancoeur?

-Hipoglicemia severa, dificultad para respirar, compromiso de conciencia y presión muy baja. Entre otras cosas: no alcancé a escuchar a los de la ambulancia. -Dijo Antoine poniéndose serio.

-Son los mismos síntomas que tenía Emilie. ¿Adrien? No me dieron su reporte médico…

-Estabilizado. Como por arte de magia. -Añadió Antoine. -Lo que considerando las circunstancias no me sorprende: esa mujer que los acosaba definitivamente era una bruja. -Gustave asintió con calma y se volvió hacia madame Bardot.

-¿Cómo te sientes Colette?

-Golpeada, pero gajes del oficio. ¡Nada que un analgésico no solucione! -La guardaespaldas se cruzó de brazos. -Esa extraña sí que fue difícil de retener. Hace años que no me enfrentaba a una bruja de verdad. ¿Vieron cómo lanzó a Simón?

-Claro que lo vimos. Simón casi habló de la sorpresa. -Reconoció Antoine muy grave.

-Dejemos de pensar en ella, pero no la olvidemos. Tengo otras aprensiones más urgentes. -Gustave entrecerró los ojos. -Nathalie está mostrando los mismos síntomas que Emilie y me pregunto yo si acaso habrán estado expuestas a algún patógeno o químico en las telas.

-¿Está insinuando que Gabriel Agreste envenenó a su esposa? ¿Y a su asistente?

-Me espero cualquier cosa. Emilie estaba muy enferma antes de desaparecer y nunca ha aparecido un cuerpo ni nada. Tampoco se insistió en una investigación. Me preocupa. Antoine: consigue un investigador privado. ¡Algo raro pasa en la mansión Agreste!

-Se hará a primera hora de la mañana.

-No, hazlo ahora. También agenda una visita a Adrien lo antes posible: ponte de acuerdo con el muchacho. -Gustave miró hacia atrás, hacia el pasillo de aquel colegio. No pudo ver a Caline Bustier por ninguna parte y suspiró entristecido. -Supongo que ya no queda nada más que hacer aquí.

* * *

**Mansión Agreste. Despacho de Gabriel**

_Jueves. 17:08 hrs._

Se dejó caer en su sillón y se recostó sobre el respaldo. Se quitó los lentes unos instantes antes de refregarse los ojos. ¡Qué día tan horrible! Pero Adrien estaba a salvo. ¡Eso era lo único que importaba! Emilie se divorciaría de él en el acto si algo le pasaba al niño.

Al menos ya tenía a la bendición con él en casa. Sin embargo… seguía asustado. Frunció el ceño preguntándose quién sería esa bruja. Estaba en franca desventaja, ella lo conocía muy bien a él y a su familia. ¡Quizás como le había quitado el miraculous en el futuro! Bah. ¡Ahora estaría más alerta! Dado que ya sabía que eso sucedería, pondría especial precaución en idear algún plan que le ayudase a impedir tal robo.

-¿Quién eres maldita?

¿La conocía? ¿Sería alguien de su círculo? Audrey no podía ser, era más bajita. Nathalie, tampoco, le era ferozmente leal y justo ahora estaba demasiado débil. ¿Alguna pasante de su empresa? Tenía que prestar atención. ¿Acaso la noviecita de su hijo? ¡¿Marinette?!

¡Naaah! Esa niña no era capaz de pegarle a una mosca, ¡No podía ser aquella bruja! Además, el color de cabello era diferente.

Hey… ¡Ese color de cabello! ¿Acaso sería esa compañerita de su hijo? ¿Alya?

-_¡Ni te acercas, querido Gabriel! __Me ofende que me confundas con esa morena._

La voz de la Strega resonó en su mente y el aludido gruñó de buena gana. Se puso los lentes de nuevo y apoyó los codos en su escritorio. No respondió en seguida. ¿Qué sabía de Schmetterling? No mucho por desgracia: que era bruja, usaba su miraculous, iba por la vida como si no le debiera explicaciones a nadie, se la veía mucho por Montmartre y quizás era un poco orgullosa… de ese tipo de personas que cree que nunca le pasará nada o que las consecuencias de sus actos nunca les afectarán…

Hey… ¡eso se podía manipular!

-_¿Tendría qué saberlo?_

-_Oh sí, claro. ¡Nunca averiguarás quien soy!_

-_Créeme que eso pierde atractivo conforme pasan las horas._

-_¿Eso debería ofenderme?_

-_Si eso quieres._

Una risilla pareció flotar en el aire. Gabriel rodó los ojos y se levantó de su sillón. Puso las manos a su espalda y caminó hacia su ventanal. No era su guarida, pero eso no tenía mucha relevancia. Cerró los ojos: percibía la presencia de la Strega revoloteando por el lugar. Tentadora y sugestiva. ¿Acaso intentaba seducirlo? Oh no… no, no era eso. ¡Quería molestarlo!

-_Oooooooh, te molestaste. ¿En serio no quieres saber quién soy?_

-_No. __Ya no._

-_¡Mentiroso!_

-_A lo mejor. Hay algo que sí quiero saber…_

-_¿Ah sí?_

-_¿Cómo te dejas ganar por gente normal? Al menos mi caso está justificado, __pero esos guardaespaldas ni siquiera estaban usando miraculous. ¿Te retuvieron personas normales?_

-_¿Admites que no puedes contra dos adolescentes? _Preguntó la Strega con un tono de voz diferente. Gabriel sonrió para sus adentros: la mujer no había disfrutado nada con su aseveración.

-_Tal vez. Solo si admites que no puedes contra adultos menos poderosos que tú. ¿Acaso estás perdiendo el toque?_

-_¡No hables de lo que no conoces! _-Exclamó la Strega molesta.

-_¿Sabes algo? Creo que eres mucho ruido y nada más. ¡Te crees la gran cosa! Pero una simple mujercita de 1.60 te reduce._

-_No estaba sola._

-_Y sin mencionar la sal. Estoy bajo la impresión que no sabes hacer nada. Ni como bruja, ni como portadora de la mariposa._

-_¡No puedo creer que un anciano sea incapaz de robar…!_

-_Ya me lo has dicho. Déjame decirte algo… tu robas akumas, ¡Hasta puede que los liberes indiscriminadamente porque __**no sabes**__ controlarlos!_

-_¡Hijo de…!_

-_¿Tiré de un nervio? ¡Eso es! No sabes akumatizar. ¡¿Acaso no sabes usar todo tu potencial como bruja y portadora?!_

-_¡CLARO QUE SÉ akumatizar!_

-_Ver para creer._

-_¡No me tientes, Gabriel!_

-_¿Tentarte yo? Pero si solo soy un anciano patético._

-_¡Contigo no se puede hablar!_

La presencia de la Strega desapareció de golpe, dejando tras de sí una energía berrinchuda, tal como si hubiera dado un portazo. Gabriel sonrió de costado y hasta se permitió una risa ahogada. ¡Vaya! Eso había sido más fácil de lo esperado. ¡Qué actitud tan infantil!

-A ver cómo me sorprendes, _Strega_. ¡Ya quiero ver!

* * *

**Barrio Montmartre.**

_En esos momentos._

Alil Issor tenía el rostro arrugado de rabia. ¿Qué se creía ese bastardo? ¡Claro que sabía akumatizar! Cientos de akuma en su tiempo lo probaban. Podía usar todo su poder a gusto, ¡Ya lo había hecho una vez! Y sin duda podría hacerlo de nuevo. Durante trece años en el futuro, París había sido su patio personal para hacer y deshacer como quería. ¡**ELLA** era su reina! Francia estaba a sus pies, el mundo la temía.

Empuñó las manos e hizo berrinche durante unos 30 segundos. ¡¿Quién se creía Papillón que era ella? ¡¿Una cualquiera?!

-Ya vas a ver de lo que soy capaz.

Dando pisotones, se alejó de ese callejón hacia calles más principales, pasando por entre la gente que por instinto se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar. Miró en dirección de Sacre Coeur por unos instantes, como asegurándose que se estaba alejando de esa estructura, y buscó un lugar calmado.

Cuando por fin llegó a un mirador, puso las manos en una baranda cercana y agitó su poder, echando a los viandantes que por ahí se encontraban, quienes pusieron pies en polvorosa muy rápidamente. Inspiró y exhaló varias veces.

-Nooroo. ¡Transfórmame!

Sin la menor consideración a que estaba en público y podía ser vista, Lila se transformó en Schmetterling. Sonrió con malicia y apoyó su bastón con elegancia en el suelo, dándole tres golpes al suelo, de donde brotó un zarzal que creció y creció hasta alcanzar su altura. Entonces floreció un único capullo, de donde emergió un akuma que empezó a revolotear alrededor de ella. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos y escaneó la ciudad con su pensamiento. ¡París no cambiaba! Rebosaba de malas intenciones. ¡Qué fácil sería liberar cientos y cientos de akumas y dejar que hicieran y deshicieran! Ladybug y Chat Noir no podrían controlarlos a todos y la ciudad quedaría reducida a escombros en poco tiempo.

-¡Ah ja!

Schmetterling giró la cabeza como buscando una dirección específica. Sonrió de costado: había encontrado a su víctima.

-Vas a ver cómo te sorprendo, Papillón. -Dijo en voz alta, antes de morderse el labio. -¡Esto ni siquiera lo verás venir!

La mujer abrió su mano y el akuma se posó en ella. Rápidamente lo corrompió, pero no lo dejó ir en seguida. Lila hizo crujir su cuello: sus ojos se tornaron negros. Un orbe de energía envolvió al akuma, desapareciendo ambos tras un estallido de luz.

Muy lejos de allí, pero dentro de París, el akuma voló hasta posarse en una suerte de radio emisor. Schmetterling estaba de pie en la rama de un árbol cercano.

-Ernest: Te doy el poder de destruir todo aquello que te aterra. ¡Puedes buscar esa libertad que tanto ansías! A cambio… te pido que me traigas los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir…

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y afiló los ojos, mirando hacia el horizonte, llena de odio y rencor. Apretó los dientes.

-… y que mates _a la china esa,_Marinette Dupain–Cheng, que destruyó mis sueños y mi vida. ¡No me falles, Tankor!

El nuevo akumatizado simplemente asintió.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Tankor_**

_"__-__**¡CORRE EMMA! **__-__Exclamó Marinette levantándose a trastabillones, en pánico porque iba a ser imposible ponerse de pie y echarse a correr a tiempo. _

_-__**¡GRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

_Tankor__ emitió un fuerte rugido y sumó fuerza a su ataque, haciendo temblar el suelo __bajo sus pies.__ ¡Marinette y Emma estaban acabadas! Sería su fin…_

_-__¡Maman! __-__Emma abrazó a Marinette._

_-__¡Cúbrete! __-__Por instinto, Marinette cubrió a su hija con su cuerpo, exponiendo su espalda._

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH, ¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"**_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Cuando sepan exactamente quien es Ernest, van a enojarse mucho con la Strega. En serio, se le pasó la mano con el pobre. No más esperemos que no haya muchas bajas, que va a dejar todo patas arriba. En fin. Me encuentro en proceso de cambiar el formato de los diálogos, así que puede que se me hayan escapado algunas comillas. Del mismo modo, estoy aprendiendo a usar los guiones, así que ténganme paciencia en lo que aprendo a usarlos. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Ya tendré mejores capítulos, **Manu**, espero que este no haya decepcionado. Y sí, Lila Rossi del futuro sabe quien es Papillón y vaya que usó esa información a su favor. Lo bueno fue que la detuvieron. Ten, arroz con leche, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Así es, **CuentaOlvidada**, Maeve se nos viene encima con todo y gaitas y sí… Louis se nos va a infartar como mínimo. Esta chica es otro personaje que muero por presentarla en condiciones. Puede que se me haya pasado un poco la mano en cuanto a maldad pura, pero pudo ser peor. Como viste, el malestar de Adrien, Marinette y compañía se debió a la influencia directa de la Strega y… el querido Gustave solo busca que Caline le acepte un café nada más (considerando que todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, incluso lo del audi, ha fallado estrepitosamente). Lo interesante es que Gustave… sí que va a mandar a investigar la mansión Agreste, pues le huele a gato encerrado (en sentido literal y figurado). Y sí, corrió sangre. No te preocupes, que me cuido como mejor puedo: ya sabes lo que dicen "hierba mala nunca muere". Ten, arroz con leche, y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	27. Cap 26: Tankor

_Aquél akuma tenía órdenes muy claras que pensaba cumplir al pie de la letra, comenzando por matar a Marinette. Schmetterling se queda cerca para monitorearlo de cerca, y tendrá que enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Maeve hace acto de presencia. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Creo que la página esta se puso rara. He leído todas las reviews que me han mandado y respondido en la medida de lo posible por medio de los mensajes internos. Ya se solucionará el problema, tengan paciencia. Creo que a estas alturas todos deberían ir al último fic de Abby L., pero en el caso que no se hayan dado una vuelta por ahí, los insto a todos a echarle un ojo a _El Muro que nos Separa_. La chica escribe genial, eso hay que decirlo. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic. Sugiero una pelotita antiestrés o una bolsa de papel en su defecto.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 26: Tankor**

**Terraza de Marinette. **

_Esa noche. Viernes, 00:04 hrs._

-¿Exactamente qué te asusta?

A Matagot se le erizó la espalda cuando escuchó la pregunta de Chat Noir. Ambos estaban usando su miraculous, sentados en lo más alto del techo en lugar de la baranda de la terraza de Marinette. Aprovechaban que esa noche no había luna, por lo que la oscuridad y sus negros trajes les daban bastante camuflaje. La cola de Chat Noir se movió de un lado a otro, como enfatizando su interés. Matagot por su parte se mantuvo rígido y no contestó de inmediato. Esto causó que Chat Noir resoplara triste: hacía días que no lograba conversar mucho con su hijo más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, lo que lo hería más de lo que le gustaba admitir. O sea, no podía plantearse muchas expectativas sobre su labor como padre todavía, por razones más que obvias, pero… le hubiera gustado causar una huella más profunda en su hijo… más aún porque Matagot no había sido criado por él. Al menos dejarle un buen recuerdo, alguien que…

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, _papa_?

-¿Huh? Pues… -Chat Noir miró brevemente en dirección de Notre Dame. -No sé. Entiendo que en el futuro hay que tratar a los akumas de manera más severa, pero… veo tu actitud y me recuerda como muchos están tratando a los inmigrantes.

-Los inmigrantes son seres humanos…

-¿No te has fijado como los tratan muchos?

Matagot meditó unos instantes. Había leído en sus libros de historia, y escuchado a muchos de sus mayores, sobre el intenso fenómeno de las migraciones a gran escala que se había producido a inicios del siglo XXI en todas partes del mundo. La llegada de aquella diversidad había desafiado muchos paradigmas y obligado a los residentes de los países anfitriones a hacer cambios en su modo de pensar y vivir. Aquello no había sido un proceso fácil en lo absoluto y muchos no habían reaccionado de la mejor manera.

Aquello en su tiempo estaba más o menos superado y a él le daba lo mismo. Pero viviendo la realidad en el 2015 sin duda lo había dejado perplejo. ¿En serio la gente había tomado posiciones tan extremas?

Hey…

… ahora que lo pensaba… él sí trataba a los infectados con la misma intolerancia que veía en aquellos que no aceptaban la llegada de los inmigrantes…

Dejó caer los hombros, derrotado.

-Sí, me he fijado… pero… ¿Por qué dices que eso me asusta?

Chat Noir se rascó la frente con el revés de su mano, como un gato, e irguió la espalda.

-Esa gente intolerante le tiene miedo a lo nuevo. A lo que no conocen y se niegan a salir de su zona de confort. No quieren ningún cambio en sus vidas. Digan lo que digan, argumenten lo que argumenten… ¡Eso es miedo! -Chat Noir volvió la cabeza hacia Matagot. -Por eso mi pregunta: ¿A qué le temes?

Matagot bajó la mirada, concentrándose en la terraza de Marinette. Se mantuvo largo rato así, meditando sobre porqué sentía tanto rechazo por los infectados o porqué nunca quería mostrarles piedad. Por él que los mataran a todos y así se acabaría el problema, pero… pero… ¿por qué? Frunció el ceño y apretó las manos. Giró la cabeza en dirección de su papá, recordando a su versión adulta, cuando él era un niño y jugaba con su hermano mayor sin otra preocupación en su vida que sacar buenas notas, como su papá los vigilaba o sacaba con él a las patrullas. Aquel hombre que se esforzaba por ellos y que los educaba como mejor podía, sin dejarlos nunca de lado, al igual que su madre: la cariñosa, valiente y estricta Marinette. Recordó a su hermano Hugo… a Emma… ese día.

Se llevó una mano a su rostro, ubicando sus dedos brevemente por donde deberían estar sus ojos.

-Barbazul me sacó los ojos por orden de la Strega, solo porque la miré desafiante.

-Barbazul. Me lo has dicho antes.

-Un akuma. El muy pelotudo está casado con la Strega y se da el lujo de andar mirando a otras. ¡Incluso a mi _Bonnie Lass_! -Gruñó apretando los puños.

-Dos preguntas. -Dijo Chat Noir molesto. -¿Quién es y cómo tuvo el estómago de casarse con Lila Rossi.

-Barbazul es la forma akumatizada de Chris Lahiffe. Te lo había dicho antes, viejo. ¿Ya estás senil?

-¡ARGH! No estoy senil, estoy en negación. ¿Te das cuenta de que eso raya en la pedofilia? **ASCAZO**.

-¡A mí no me veas! Barbazul un degenerado. -Las orejas de gato de Matagot se achataron contra su cabeza. -… no es que me asusten los akumas. Es que… he perdido mucho por culpa de ellos.

-¿Matagot?

-No me refiero solo a mis ojos.

Matagot llevó la mirada hacia la escotilla de ingreso hacia la habitación de Marinette, donde en esos momentos, su madre y Emma cuchicheaban de lo lindo. Había llegado hacía unas horas, a medio morir de la preocupación, pues no habían tenido oportunidad de poder verlos tras el enfrentamiento con la Strega de aquella tarde. Al poco rato Chat Noir se había dejado caer. ¡Su familia estaba más o menos reunida! Solo faltaba su hermano mayor.

-Ya los perdí a ustedes y a Hugo… -Matagot apenas susurró. -… Temo perder al resto de mi familia. A Emma, a mi _Bonnie_… a mis tíos, a mis primos… mis hermanitos pequeños… No… no… no puedo… -Dijo en un susurro. No pudo terminar de hablar. Chat Noir se le acercó un poco más y lo rodeó con el brazo en silencio.

-¿Hermanitos?

-Los hijos de mis padrinos… Mini Juleka tiene 10 años y Michel tiene 6…

Chat Noir asintió. De buena gana hubiera hecho alguna broma al respecto de los hermanitos pequeños de sus hijos, pero optó por quedarse calladito. No era el momento: Matagot de pronto se veía muy afectado y él también. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo le aliviaba y evitaba ese sufrimiento?

En ese momento se abrió la escotilla y tanto Emma como Marinette aparecieron al mismo tiempo por el estrecho hueco. Se las veía animadas.

-¿Van a bajar de una vez? -Preguntó Emma con energía. -¡Tenemos macarons y galletitas!

-¡Aprovechen y bajen! Hace mucho frío. -Añadió Marinette de buen ánimo, aunque Matagot tuvo la sensación de que se había dado cuenta de su tristeza. -¡Además Tikki quiere conversar con Plagg!

-¿Con cuál de los dos, prrr**rrin**cesa? -Preguntó Chat Noir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Mentira! ¡No quiero hablar con Plagg! -Protestó Tikki desde su lugar sobre la cabeza de su portadora.

-¡Con el mío! ¡No se diga más!

Chat Noir saltó hacia la terraza y siguió a las chicas al interior de la habitación. Matagot le siguió los pasos segundos después. Cuando estuvo dentro y cerca de los demás, respiró hondo y gracias a sus orejas de gato, prestó atención a las ubicaciones de todos los que estaban ahí. Antes que se alejaran mucho, tomó a sus dos parientes más cercanos, Emma y Chat Noir, quien arrastró consigo a Marinette, y los abrazó.

Su familia no se hizo de rogar.

¡Si tan solo Maeve estuviera aquí!

_…_

* * *

_Mañana del viernes. 8:15 am. _

**-¡MARINETTE, NO CORRAS TANTO! ****-**Le gritó Sabine desde la panadería. **-¡TE VAS A CAER!**

**-¡VOY TARDE _MAMAN_! ¡TE QUIERO!**

La chica se despidió a los gritos y no tardó en seguir corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección de su colegio. Iba con un croissant a medio comer y concentrada en llegar pronto. Sus hijos se habían ido tarde, hacia las dos de la mañana: se quedaron conversando de cualquier cosa y muy animados todos, antes de caer en cuenta que al día siguiente tenían clases. Marinette creyó que iba a poder despertar a tiempo, pero se quedó dormida y despertó con las justas y asimismo enfilaba hacia el colegio a todo lo que le daban los pies.

Emma tenía que estar igual, no lo dudaba.

Por fin estuvo frente al colegio y con toda la emoción, se dio cuenta que el semáforo peatonal daba verde y podía cruzar sin dejar de correr, por lo que no tardó en aprovechar su oportunidad y…

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

… gritos de pánico y sonidos de destrucción la pararon en seco. Ella, junto con otros peatones y conductores, prestaron atención y se fijaron en una de las calles laterales del colegio. De pronto muchas personas huían de aquella dirección, despavoridas. Se escucharon varios choques y el piso pareció temblar.

-¿Qué demon…?

Dos autos y un bus fueron lanzados por el aire, estrellándose a buena distancia. Un enorme akuma, que parecía ser una mezcla entre el tanque de Da Vinci, una tanqueta antidisturbios y un rinoceronte cargó contra ellos con ferocidad. Marinette ahogó un grito… ¡¿Qué Clase de Akuma Era Eso?! ¡Era un animal! ¡Habían akumatizado a un animal!

Oh, oh… la criatura la estaba viendo con tanta intensidad que por poco se le paralizó el corazón.

-Mon Dieu! -Alcanzó a decir Marinette.

-**¡TANKOOOOOOOOR!**

Una única palabra emergió de aquella criatura. Ésta dio un saltó y no tardó en cargar contra Marinette, quien no tuvo más opción de correr como alma que lleva el diablo. ¡Menos mal que estaba en buenas condiciones físicas! O de lo contrario ya la habría arrollado. Ahora solo tenía que…

**¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! **Un árbol cayó delante de ella.

-**¡AAAAAAAH!** -Marinette cambió dirección en el último momento.

-**¡CORRE, ESO, CORRE PEQUEÑA P**A! ¡PORQUE SERÁ LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGAS!**

Schmetterling saltó sobre una estatua, observando de cerca la situación, disfrutando cada segundo que veía. Claro que Marinette no tenía mucho tiempo para prestarle atención, por lo que siguió corriendo, siendo acosada por Tankor en todo momento.

-**¿QUÉ SE SIENTE MORIR, CHINA DE M**RDA?**

-¡Eso me lo podrías contar!

Chat Noir saltó delante de ella con las garras desplegadas, asestándole un soberbio zarpazo que le dejó las garras marcadas en toda la cara. Schmetterling se impulsó hacia atrás con un grito y no tardó en atacar al gato negro con todas sus ganas, trenzándose con él a golpes de bastón y puños.

Chat Noir cayó de espaldas al suelo y Schmetterling lo arrinconó con su bastón.

-¡¿Me vienes a dar tu miraculous que me saludas así?!

-¡Ya quisieras, loca de m**rda! -Exclamó apartando el bastón con un manotazo e impulsándose hacia adelante para continuar con sus ataques.

Adrien apenas estaba entrando al colegio cuando sintió los gritos de pánico de la multitud y al asomarse, pese a que Nino hizo esfuerzos por llevarlo a un refugio, alcanzó a ver a Marinette huyendo de aquél enorme akuma. Pensó rápido y logró escabullirse para poder transformarse e ir en ayuda de su chica. Y ahora ahí estaba él, enfrentándose a la Schmetterling.

-¡Quédate quieto, niño!

-**¡NO!**

Schmetterling apretó los dientes y atacó con toda la saña que pudo a Chat Noir, quien andaba particularmente antipático ese día. El chiquillo se movía con agilidad y daba golpes letales, algo no muy usual en él. Era como si quisiera terminar con ella lo antes posible. ¿Por qué tanta agresividad? Hasta donde tenía entendido, este Chat Noir pronto moriría y le pasaría el miraculous a Wayhem. ¿Por qué se lo tomaba personal?

-¡**ARGH**! ¡Eso es trampa!

-¡Y tú sí que sabes de trampas!

¡Maldición! Miró brevemente a su derecha, solo para ver que Tankor se había concentrado en acorralar a Marinette sobre el techo de un auto, que rodeaba sin animarse a voltear. ¡Ese era el problema de akumatizar animales! No se podía perder el contacto visual o se desconcentraban. Ernest, el rinoceronte akumatizado por su poder, se limitaba a no dejar que Marinette bajara de ese techo.

-**¡VOLTEA EL AUTO, TONTO!**

-**¡ÓYEME QUE ESTOY AQUÍ!**

Chat Noir le pegó a Schmetterling en el cuello con su bastón, logrando derribarla unos instantes. No obstante, ella logró bloquear un segundo golpe y le dio una patada a Chat Noir en el abdomen. Lanzó al muchacho lejos y ella no perdió tiempo en atacarlo con su bastón. Estaba a segundos de herirlo, cuando… Matagot le dio un empujón por el costado y la atacó con todo.

-¡Creen que me van a detener!

-Podemos Intentarlo. -Dijo Matagot.

-¡Dos contra mí es trampa!

-¡Cierto! Debiste traer refuerzos. -La tentó Chat Noir.

Padre e hijo cargaron contra la Schmetterling quien usando tanto magia como los poderes de Nooroo, comenzó a defenderse. Bruja, mentirosa y asesina podría ser, pero de que sabía mantener el ritmo de un combate, podía sin dificultades.

Por su parte Marinette estaba en aprietos. _Tankor_ no dejaba de acosarla y ella tenía que ir a transformarse. ¡Así como civil la iba a matar! No podía razonar con el rinoceronte. ¡Pobre criatura! ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a hacerle esto?

-¡Marinette!

La chica miró hacia la derecha justo para ver a Emma, usando una capucha y con el rostro a medio cubrir con una pañoleta en un esfuerzo por ocultar su identidad, haciéndole señas. En ese momento _Tankor_ decidió que el auto le estorbaba y lo embistió. Del golpe, Marinette cayó al suelo y había resultado aplastada tanto por el auto como por las patas del rinoceronte, de no ser por Emma, quién se pegó una sola carrera y arriesgando el pellejo, logró arrastrarla a salvo.

Con las justas, claro, pero ¿quién va a cuestionar los métodos cuando ambas salvaron el pescuezo?

-¡Emma! ¡Esa cosa la tiene conmigo! ¡No te acerques o te matará!

-¡Ni de chiste te dejo sola! ¡**CORRE**!

-¡Necesito transformarme!

-Yo… ¡**AAAAAAH**!

_Tankor_, desafiando la física, apareció delante de ellas y las atacó de frente. Emma y Marinette alcanzaron a hacerse a un lado y tuvieron una dolorosa caída, pero no es que hayan tenido mucho tiempo para meditar al respecto. Ignorando el dolor y los raspones, se pusieron de pie y trataron de quitarse del camino como mejor podían.

-**¡POR AQUÍ! CORRE.**

-¡Estoy En Ello!

**CRASH…**

Un árbol detuvo la caída de Chat Noir y el pobre gato cayó delante de las chicas. Estas lo tomaron de un brazo cada una y a marchas forzadas lo levantaron y obligaron a salir corriendo.

-¡Mis Bellezas! ¡Se supone que soy yo quien las debo rescatar!

-¡Luego, _Chaton_, luego!

-**¡MUERE, GATO INFELIZ!**

Schmetterling saltó sobre Chat Noir dispuesta a atravesarlo con el bastón. El gato se detuvo en seco y rápidamente asumió una pose defensiva, bloqueando el golpe de la bruja con relativa dificultad, antes de volver a intercambiar golpes con ella. Emma y Marinette se quitaron del camino, pero sin poder ver como gato se trenzaba a fieros golpes con Schmetterling, debido a la necesidad que tenían de huir de _Tankor_. Tampoco vieron como Matagot saltó sobre la espalda de su enemigo, dándole un buen zarpazo en la espalda que hizo que la bruja chillara de dolor y se revolviera lanzando golpes de energía a donde cayeran. Obviamente Matagot fue arrojado lejos y aunque Chat Noir quiso ir a ver cómo estaba, pronto Schmetterling los estuvo atacando de nuevo.

-**¡GATO PULGOSO! ¡PAGARÁS!**

-**¡CONASSE HIJA DE LA…!**

Como pueden leer, Chat Noir estaba lo bastante estresado como para haber dejado caer su vocabulario por los suelos, despejando toda duda sobre su paternidad respecto de Emma.

Marinette moría de ansiedad. _Tankor_ apenas le daba respiros y pronto el esfuerzo físico comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta. El animal estuvo varias veces a punto de pisotearlas, por lo que no podían concentrarse. ¡Era más fácil correr de este modo estando transformada! ¿Cómo lo hacía Emma? ¡Y Chat Noir! ¡Matagot! Se le oprimió el pecho de angustia, como que su corazón no latía correctamente, la ansiedad se le estaba acumulando en la base de la cabeza y le daría un infarto si no lograba transformarse pronto y…

-**¡ATENCIÓN!**

Emma le saltó encima y ambas cayeron de bruces al suelo, rodando de lo lindo en el asfalto, acción necesaria, pues les salvó la vida. _Tankor_ había usado sus poderes de akuma para lanzarles una enorme roca, que de no ser por los reflejos de Emma, las habría matado a ambas. Con las rodillas y codos lastimados, se miraron una a la otra y se levantaron a duras penas. Las rodillas parecían quemarles, pero si no se levantaban…

-**¡AHÍ VIENE! **-Advirtió Emma.

-**¡CORRE EMMA! **-Exclamó Marinette levantándose a trastabillones, en pánico porque iba a ser imposible ponerse de pie y echarse a correr a tiempo.

-**¡GRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Tankor emitió un fuerte rugido y sumó fuerza a su ataque, haciendo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. ¡Marinette y Emma estaban acabadas! Sería su fin…

-¡_Maman_! -Emma abrazó a Marinette.

-¡Cúbrete! -Por instinto, Marinette cubrió a su hija con su cuerpo, exponiendo su espalda.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH, ¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**

El suelo retumbó bajo ellas por lo que pareció una pequeña eternidad, casi matándolas, pero del susto. El distintivo sonido del metal arrugándose, de llantas derrapando contra el pavimento, de la quebradera de vidrios, seguido del olor a caucho quemado inundó sus sentidos. Marinette abrió un ojo: el akuma yacía herido y en el suelo a unos 10 o 20 metros de distancia y una SUV estaba detenida no lejos, chocada y echando humo por el capot, y por las pintas parecía haber girado sobre su eje un par de veces. Agitada, levantó la cabeza y comenzó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien, Emma?

-_Oui Maman_. Dentro de las circunstancias.

Ambas se pusieron de pie e intentaron acercarse por instinto a la SUV. ¿Habría sido un accidente o a propósito? El agitado conductor abrió a duras penas la puerta, tras pelearse con los airbags del aparato y no pudieron verlo bien de buenas a primeras. Ambas prestaron atención y le dieron la vuelta al vehículo hasta quedar frente a frente con la puerta del conductor: aquella persona estaba apoyada en la carrocería, sujetándose especialmente la pierna derecha, resoplando agitada y temblorosa (normal, considerando que había chocado contra un akuma rabioso). Era una mujer joven de cabellos castaños, de unos 22 años tal vez. Podían escucharse gaitas de guerra a todo volumen que venían de su bolsillo. ¿Sería acaso su celular el que estaba con la música?

-¡Emma! -Llamó la mujer de pronto, mirándolas con intensidad. -¿Están bien las dos? **_BLOODY DAMMIT!_** ¡Por un momento creí que no llegaba a tiempo! -Preguntó levantando la cabeza, dejando ver sus pecas y ojos grises.

Marinette suspiró de sorpresa, más al ver la sonrisa de la recién llegada, quien parecía muy aliviada de verlas a las dos caminando. Supo en seguida quien era sin necesidad que las presentaran.

-¡Maeve! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -Saludó Emma estupefacta, pero feliz.

-¡¿Qué te parece?! Les salvo el pescuezo. -Maeve miró hacia el akuma y luego hacia las chicas, deteniéndose con asombro en su joven suegra. -Madame Agreste, es un gusto… -Maeve miró a la muchacha y afiló los ojos. -Emma, ponla a salvo. Creo que tiene algo que hacer.

Marinette asintió con seriedad, entendiendo perfectamente la indirecta, y tomó a su hija de la mano para asegurarse que se iba con ella. Emma no se hizo de rogar y enfiló hacia un callejón cercano con el afán de poner a su madre a salvo. Maeve las miró alejarse y suspiró de alivio. ¡Así que esa era su suegra! Sonrió… miró al akuma… fijándose en el radio transmisor que tenía en el cuello.

-¿Qué clase de criatura eres? -Entrecerró los ojos. -Ya sé dónde está el akuma…

El escándalo de una pelea cercana llamó su atención. Miró en aquella dirección, solo para ver a dos Chat Noir peleándose contra Schmetterling. ¡Matagot! ¡Maldito puerco bastardo! Lo había extrañado horrores… Tomó aire e infló el pecho. Buscó con la mirada y recogió dos trozos de escombros de buen tamaño del suelo. Luego se levantó, midió la distancia con el brazo izquierdo y apuntó. Lanzó el primer escombro como si se tratara de una granada y dio un chiflido.

**-¡BRUJA MENOPÁUSICA! **-Gritó con fuerza para llamar la atención. Entonces lanzó el segundo escombro.

Schmetterling se giró en dirección del grito, dándole un golpe al primer escombro, que partió por la mitad. Mas no se esperaba el segundo, que le dio en toda la cara y que la botó de espaldas al suelo. Maeve se puso una mano en la cadera.

-**¡ARGH!**

-¡La vieja confiable! Nunca falla. -Musitó Maeve burlona.

Chat Noir y Matagot se quedaron perplejos al ver o notar como Schmetterling caía de espaldas al suelo. Antes de un parpadeo, eso sí, la mujer estaba de pie y no digamos que estaba feliz.

-**¡¿CÓMO OSAS ATACAR MI CARA?!**

Recibió un bastonazo de lleno en el abdomen y otro en las manos, lo que la obligó a soltar su báculo.

-¡Ojos aquí, bruja! -Siseó Chat Noir.

-¡Tu pelea es con nosotros! -Gruñó Matagot.

-¡Verán que puedo con los dos y los ojos cerrados!

Nuevamente los tres en enzarzaron de nuevo en combate, pero esta Maeve se unió a la trifulca en reemplazo de Chat Noir, quien a una señal de Ladybug, quien por fin se había transformado, corrió hacia el akuma. _Tankor_ había recibido un buen golpe y aunque los poderes que le habían dado prácticamente le habían salvado la vida, eso no quería decir que no estuviera atontado. ¡Cualquiera tras ser embestido por una SUV! Emma se había mantenido cerca de la criatura, que farfullaba de dolor en el suelo, observando con ojos aterrados su alrededor.

-¡No se puede poner de pie! Parece que tiene todo el hombro y la pata fracturado. ¡Esto no era un ser humano! -Se lamentó Emma cuando Ladybug aterrizó junto a ella.

-Esto nunca fue un humano. ¡Pobrecito! -Se lamentó a su vez Ladybug, guardando la distancia. Chat Noir fue el único que se acercó a la criatura.

-¡Hay que ser muy mala clase! -Protestó el gato arrodillándose junto a la criatura, acariciando su hocico. -¡Shhhhh, calma amigo! Todo estará bien…

_Tankor_ reaccionó ante la cercanía de Chat Noir, intentando ponerse de pie y cabeceando por si lograba apuñalar al gato negro con su cuerno. Sin embargo el gato le hizo el quite con facilidad y logró sujetar el cuerno.

-No pasa nada…

-¡Pobrecito, en serio, Pobrecito! -Ladybug se agachó junto a la criatura, también acariciando su nariz, descubriendo además otras heridas que la lejanía no le habían permitido ver. -Voy a arreglar esto, en serio. ¡Ya lo verás! -La chica se puso de pie y lanzó su yoyo al aire. -¡_Lucky Charm_!

En sus manos, cayó un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-… ¿Es en serio? -Preguntó Emma perpleja, viendo el botiquín.

-¿Otra vez? Pues… habría esperado dardos tranquilizantes, pero supongo que sirve. -Comentó Chat Noir rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Y ahora como uso esto?

Emma tenía las manos empuñadas. Nunca había visto un rinoceronte, ¡Menos tan de cerca! En su tiempo, era una criatura que llevaba años extinta y solo la había visto en fotos o programas de televisión viejos. Sintió que se le atenazaba la garganta y sin querer, se llevó una de sus manos a la cadera.

-Hay que purificarlo. -Chat Noir revisó a la criatura rápidamente con la mirada.

-¡El radio! ¡El akuma está en el radio!

Ladybug se levantó y retrocedió de un salto, momento aprovechado por _Tankor_ para intentar golpearla. En ese momento Chat Noir afiló las garras.

-¡Cataclismo!

Y sin perder más tiempo, destruyó el collar con el radio transmisor en donde se había alojado el akuma.

-¡**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**! -Schmetterling, al notar que habían purificado a _Tankor_, se distrajo de la pelea con Matagot y Maeve y corrió hacia Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-¡Es hora de acabar con la maldad! -La heroína de París no perdió ni un solo segundo en purificar el akuma, y pronto la mariposa salió del yoyo ya de color blanca.

El rinoceronte, ya liberado de la maligna influencia, quedó ahí, quieto, temblando…

-**¡ESE ERA MI AKUMA!**

Con las manos extendidas hacia adelante, como si fueran las garras de un ave de presa, Schmetterling, con los ojos desorbitados de ira se lanzó hacia Ladybug, quien rápidamente asumió una pose defensiva.

**SWWWWWWISSSH… ¡SCHLICK! **

Schmetterling cayó de bruces cuando un cuchillo se le clavó en el hombro derecho, deteniendo de golpe su carga asesina.

-**¡AAAAAAAAARGH!**

-**¡NO LA TOQUES!**

Emma no había dudado en lanzar uno de sus cuchillos, acertando su objetivo. Schmetterling profirió gritos de dolor y de la rabia, sujetó el objeto ofensor con una de sus manos y en un solo movimiento, se arrancó el objeto lanzándolo de regreso contra su dueña. Emma pudo esquivarlo con facilidad y se dispuso a enredarse en combate con la bruja.

-**¡MALDITA! ¡TODAVÍA SIGO AQUÍ! **-Matagot embistió a Schmetterling, logrando desviarla de su curso de acción. Chat Noir saltó a la acción, apoyando a su hijo y Maeve, quien venía cojeando y sudada por el combate, tomó a Emma del brazo.

-Vámonos, _Lassie_, ¡No es seguro!

-¡Maeve!

-¡Muévete! Tenemos que…

-Ella tiene razón. -Intervino Ladybug en ese momento, entregándole el cuchillo de regreso a su hija. -Tenemos que…

-¡Por Los Clavos Santos! ¡**LADYBUG**!

-**¡ME HARTARON!**

Gritó la Schmetterling de pronto, haciendo temblar la calle y expulsando lejos de sí a Chat Noir y a Matagot, quienes se pegaron una buena arrastrada. Tras un chillido de ultratumba, la Strega desapareció, dejando el ambiente vibrante y picante. Todos los héroes presentes se pusieron en guardia, como esperando un ataque a traición…

…

… y esperaron casi aguantando la respiración. Solo la música de las gaitas que parecía venir de algún dispositivo cercano flotaba en el ambiente.

-Seguro debe estar tratando de recargar baterías… -Gruñó Maeve, llevándose la mano a uno de sus bolsillos. De ahí sacó su celular y lo apagó. -No la veremos en unos cuántos días.

-Esto ya acabó.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa Emma?! ¡La Strega Te Vio! -Matagot no era un gato feliz. Ladybug extendió su mano antes que Emma pudiera responderle.

-Ahora no. Tengo una ciudad que reparar. -Ladybug tomó el botiquín y lo lanzó en el aire. -¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Miles de catarinas explotaron en el aire y rápidamente repararon los daños. Hasta el rinoceronte pareció curarse de su fractura y la SUV usada para embestirlo regresó con su dueño. Chat Noir solo sonreía, había visto mil veces el espectáculo. Su hijo prestaba mucha atención a sus sentidos. Emma tenía los ojos muy abiertos sin querer perderse detalle. Maeve se tapó la boca maravillada.

-¿Y el akuma? -Preguntó la escocesa.

-Purificado. -Explicó Adrien. -Ahora tenemos que lidiar con el pobre rinoceronte.

-Gracias ¿Maeve? Nos sacaste de una buena a Emma y a mí. -Le agradeció Ladybug con una cansada sonrisa.

Maeve dejó caer los brazos a sus costados, quizás reprimió un puchero. Observó a Emma y a Matagot, luego a Chat Noir y a Ladybug, notando en seguida los parecidos. Se le oprimió el corazón de la emoción. ¡Todo era tan surrealista! Se llevó las manos al pecho. ¡Es que ver a esa familia reunida le hizo tener un latido muy bonito en el corazón!

-¿Qué haces aquí, Maeve? -Preguntó de pronto Matagot, con bastante más suavidad de la esperada.

¡Aish! Maeve rodó los ojos al cielo, se cruzó de brazos y se sopló el flequillo.

-¡Vaya! Parece que el aire habla. ¡Emma! Dile _al aire _que no le voy a hablar hasta que me pida perdón.

-¡Díselo tú! ¡Está ahí mismo!

-¡¿Vas a seguir con eso, Mavs?! ¡Ya déjalo atrás! -Gruñó Matagot un poco decepcionado. Él esperaba un abrazo y quizás un beso. Chat Noir y Ladybug intercambiaron miradas.

-¡Bah! -Maeve se revolvió los cabellos. -Hay que salir de aquí. ¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?

**¡FLASH!**

-**¡POR FIN TE SAQUÉ LA FOTO**! -Alya apareció de pronto, sacando una foto que los encandiló a todos. La joven se abrió paso y se acercó directo hacia Matagot, quien parecía gato erizado. -¡¿Otro Héroe?! ¡¿Qué relación tienes con Chat Noir?! ¡CHAT NOIR! -Alya dio dos zancadas hacia Chat Noir. -¿Tienes algo que opinar de todo esto? -Le preguntó con entusiasmo.

Rápidamente Matagot aprovechó de huir de la escena, gesto imitado rápidamente por Emma y Maeve. Chat Noir por su parte medio le sonrió a Alya y superada la sorpresa, le guiñó un ojo.

-Pues… ya sabes lo que dicen. Los gatos negros somos todos misteriosos.

**BIP, BIP, BIP. **

El anillo de Chat Noir dio la alarma, por lo que no perdió más tiempo. Se despidió con una seña y rápidamente desapareció. Alya entonces se dio cuenta que solo se había quedado con Ladybug, quien le sonreía nerviosa.

-¿Y los demás? Me pareció ver a…

-¡Alya! Necesito tu ayuda. -Se apuró en decirle Ladybug, tomándole las manos. -Mi poder está a punto de expirar y tengo que asegurarme que Marinette está a salvo. ¿Podrías ir por ella?

-¡Claro! Pero luego me dirás qué pasó aquí y quienes eran…

**BIP. BIP. BIP.**

-¡Claro! Lo que quieras. Marinette está por allá.

Ladybug indicó una dirección al azar y rápidamente lanzó su yoyo a un edificio cercano, huyendo en la dirección contraria, dejando a Alya sola antes que pudiera hacer muchas preguntas. La joven se quedó unos instantes perpleja, pero llena de entusiasmo. Miró a su alrededor… el rinoceronte seguía allí, muerto del miedo y tentando a ver si se podía mover o no; ya no había rastros del akuma ni de esa nueva villana (a quien le había sacado unas fotos a lo lejos)

-¡Esto me deja más preguntas que respuestas! -Se dijo Alya a sí misma, antes de sacudirse las ropas. -Mejor busco a Marinette: tiene que estar muy asustada… **¡MARINETTE!**

* * *

**Mansión Agreste. Guarida de Papillón**

_Viernes. En esos momentos._

Papillón se apoyó en su bastón con los ojos cerrados, en actitud meditativa. Había visto por fin de lo que la Strega podía hacer, logró provocarla.

-Sin duda en una sola pelea he obtenido más información que nunca.

Aparecieron dos Chat Noir a combatir contra el akuma, esa muchacha de los cuchillos reapareció y no dudó en atacar a la Strega. ¿Había protegido a Marinette? Hmmm… eso era un factor para evaluar con más calma. Pero más importante… otra persona había aparecido en el juego, quien también se había enfrentado a Schmetterling sin usar miraculous alguno, pero siento muy letal con sus puñales.

-Nathalie. ¿Alguna noticia de Adrien?

-A salvo en el colegio. Al parecer no se enteró del predicamento de su novia.

-¿Y mademoiselle Dupain–Cheng?

-Todavía no tengo noticias. Ni bien las tenga, se las haré saber.

-Por favor. Sería una lástima que le ocurriese algo.

-Lila Rossi dijo estar ocupándose de ella.

-Hmm. Claro.

Papillón cerró los ojos. En ese momento, el ventanal se cerró, cortando toda la luz con el exterior. Mucho había pasado aquella mañana y mucho era lo que tenían que meditar.

Pronto tendrían que tomar una decisión, pero… necesitaban más información.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Lo que sangra._**

_-¡Maeve! Tu pantalón… ¡Esta lleno de sangre! __-Advirtió Marinette, levantándose de un tirón y acercándose a la chica, sin despegar la mirada de la herida. Maeve pegó un brinco._

_-¡La remil que…! __-Maeve rápidamente se revisó la pierna… ahí, a la altura de la herida que tenía en el muslo, había una mancha horrible de sangre. __-¡Aaaaish, creí que no sangraría más...!_

_-¡¿Estás herida?! ¡¿Cómo no habías dicho nada?! __-Louis se apresuró en buscarla y caminar hacia ella. __-¿Qué te pasó? ¡Y Define "sangraría más"!_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bueno, Ahí tienen por fin a Maeve en acción, haciendo acto de entrada por todo lo alto. Esa mujer no se va con medias tintas y tampoco Schmetterling, quien sí que se esforzó en causar un caos. Al menos Ernest, el rinoceronte, está a salvo y tranquilo. No creo que vuelva a ser akumatizado. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	28. Cap 27: Lo que sangra

_Adrien tuvo un día difícil y no solo por el ataque de esa mañana. También discutió fuerte y sorpresivamente con Gabriel respecto de su futuro. Ahora quiere ver a sus hijos, conocer a Maeve, asegurarse que su Lady esté entera… y descubrir un poco de las circunstancias que llevaron a Louis a discutir con su Bonnie. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Creo que la página esta se puso rara. He leído todas las reviews que me han mandado y respondido en la medida de lo posible por medio de los mensajes internos. Hay algunas reviews, eso sí, que no he podido leer completas, por lo que las responderé ni bien se solucione el asunto. Ya se solucionará el problema, tengan paciencia. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 27: Lo que sangra**

**Departamento de Emilie.**

_Viernes. Esa Tarde. 17:45 hrs._

Marinette tuvo que hacer malabares para deshacerse de Alya al salir del colegio. Su amiga, Dios bendiga su alma, estaba siendo demasiado aprensiva con ella, y simplemente no la quería dejar tranquila: esa mañana había estado literalmente de miedo y ni hablar del jueves, que hasta bruja habían tenido en las instalaciones. En todo el día había tenido que aguantar no solo sus preguntas, sino también la de los adultos, la de sus padres, y la de la policía, que incluso llegó al colegio a tomar su declaración debido a su relación con el rinoceronte (el que por cierto ya había sido llevado de regreso al zoológico). Hasta ahora ella ni enterada que la policía les seguía el rastro a posibles víctimas del daño colateral de los akumas, o que a los ex akumatizados se les persiguiera legalmente por los destrozos que hubieran podido causar.

Ciertamente, todos ellos tenían la defensa de "demencia temporal", pero aun así se llevaban a cabo investigaciones al respecto y ella ni enterada. ¿Acaso también le habían abierto un expediente a Lila en su momento? Marinette bufó molesta: seguramente esas investigaciones las habían implementado hace poco.

Fue un día difícil.

-Al menos nos deshicimos de Alya y Nino. -Comentó Adrien besándole la mejilla. -Creí que no nos iban a dejar solos.

-Y aun así no los convencimos del todo. -Se lamentó Marinette. La chica estiró la mano para llamar a la puerta, pero Adrien se la atajó. -¿_Chaton_?

Adrien la envolvió en un abrazo. Esa mañana había pasado un susto soberano y realmente temió perderla. Su día había comenzado muy, muy mal: tuvo una sorpresiva e intensa discusión con su padre al desayuno, que tenía que ver directamente con su futuro y que había surgido de la nada. Gabriel, quien rara vez desayunaba con él, le dijo que ya le había apartado una plaza en una prestigiosa escuela de negocios en Londres, en donde continuaría sus estudios después del instituto, a lo que él había respondido que quería estudiar física en la _Sorbonne_. La discusión había escalado más rápido de lo que habían podido controlar y ninguno quiso dar su brazo a torcer. La pelea había quedado en tablas por decirlo de alguna manera y tanto padre como hijo se habían retirado el saludos, al menos de momento. Ya camino a clases había convencido al Gorila de que lo dejara caminar el último trecho hasta el colegio para aliviar tensiones, quizás con la esperanza de cruzarse con Marinette; estaba entrando al colegio cuando notó el escándalo y vio al rinoceronte perseguir a su novia.

En serio, ¿un rinoceronte?

-Estoy bien, _Chaton_. -Le aseguró Marinette al soltarse. -También me asusté un poco, pero aquí me tienes. Entera.

-No había tenido la oportunidad de abrazarte bien, _ma princesse._ -Adrien suspiró. -Fue un día difícil.

-¡Dímelo a mí!

Ambos enfrentaron la puerta y tras tragar saliva, la tocaron al mismo tiempo. Hasta ese momento parecía que al interior del departamento había mucha actividad, que cesó en el momento en que llamaron a la puerta. Pasos agitados se apresuraron al umbral y una voz familiar llamó del interior.

-¿Quién vive?

-¡Somos nosotros! -Exclamó Marinette.

La puerta se abrió en seguida. Emma dejó pasar a sus padres y, tras abrazarlos, rápidamente la cerró detrás de ellos. Ya dentro de la casa, Louis estaba apoyando contra una pared, jugueteando con su bastón. Al sentirlos, levantó la cabeza y la orientó hacia ellos: se veía un poco derrotado, y daba un poco de ternura verlo así. Marinette lo abrazó antes que pudiera moverse.

-¡Me alegra verte entero, Louis! ¿Estás herido?

-No más de lo normal, _maman_. -Reconoció Louis respondiendo al abrazo. Adrien le palmeó la espalda a manera de saludo.

-¿Y tú Emma? -Preguntó Adrien, mirando a su hija.

-Solo los raspones usuales.

-¿Ya resolvieron diferencias ustedes dos? -Preguntó Marinette mirando a sus hijos. Algo le decía que habían estado discutiendo, considerando que Emma había roto la regla número uno: no exponerse a la Strega.

Emma se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas. Louis por su parte suspiró derrotado. Tanto Adrien como Marinette tuvieron la impresión de que ambos hermanos en efecto habían estado discutiendo, pero que Emma había prevalecido, lo que no parecía ser del entero gusto de Louis.

-No puedo dejarme ver por la Strega, pero tarde o temprano iba a pasar. -Suspiró Emma resignada. -Comprendo las razones del porqué tengo que mantener un bajo perfil…

-… no puedo proteger por siempre a mi hermanita. Esta lucha también es de ella, eso lo comprendo. -Terminó de decir Louis. -No quiere decir que me guste, pero ni modo.

Marinette dejó caer los hombros, pero fue Adrien quien más empatizó con Louis: comprendía muy bien que su hijo intentase proteger todo lo posible a su hermana, y que incluso tuviera reacciones derechamente hostiles al respecto, pero… tenía miedo, aprensiones… había perdido mucho.

-¡Hasta que lo entiendes, Louis! -Exclamó de pronto Maeve saliendo del baño. -Ahora te falta entender la otra cara de la moneda y estamos bien.

-¡Maeve! -Exclamó Louis, pero la chica ni lo miró.

Adrien saltó sobre el respaldo del sofá y se acuclilló ahí, igual que un gato. Miró sonriente a la escocesa mientras Marinette se ladeaba para verla mejor. Sin las transformaciones era mucho más fácil identificar los parecidos y Maeve sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas.

-¡Vean eso nada más! Emma: ¡Tienes los ojos de tu _maman_!

-¡¿Cómo que no se parece a mí?! -Se lamentó Adrien sorprendido. Maeve se encogió de hombros.

-¿En serio? -Preguntaron Emma y Marinette al mismo tiempo.

-También tienen un timbre de voz muy similares. -Confesó Louis, sentándose sobre un mesón cercano. Se sentía un poco cohibido.

-_Aye_, lo concedo. -Maeve miró a Louis con detención. Se notaba que estaba molesta con él, pero en su mirada había amor y del bueno. -No sé a quién te pareces más: si a tu mamá o a tu papá.

-Con eso me conformo. -Añadió Adrien sin cambiar de pose.

Marinette se puso roja como un tomate y por instantes se cubrió el rostro. Pronto sacudió la cabeza cuando notó a Emma mirar con mucho interés su mochila, con el entusiasmo adorable de quien espera golosinas. ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo no consentir a sus hijos?

-Traje macarons, más o menos frescos. ¿Quieren?

-¿Macarons? ¡¿Los de verdad?!

Maeve dio dos zancadas hasta llegar a Marinette y junto con Emma se asomaron a la mochila. Adrien estiró los brazos y se giró hacia Louis, quien seguía luciendo como recién regañado. Se bajó de su sitio y caminó hasta él.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto apagado. ¿No deberías estar contento porque tu _lady_ está aquí?

-Estoy feliz de ver a mi _Bonnie Lass_, la había echado mucho de menos… pero estamos algo… peleados.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque es un imprudente que no valora su vida, por eso!

Maeve arrugó el ceño y miró feo a Louis. Su inconfundible acento solo dio énfasis a su reclamo. La chica refunfuñó un poco y sacudió la cabeza. Se alejó del grupo y caminó hasta una ventana. Emma, quien masticaba un macaron, miró hacia todos los involucrados. Louis, aunque ciego, tuvo la certeza que Adrien y Marinette lo miraban con fijeza. ¿Qué no podían mirar a otro lado? Hmpf. Suspiró con tristeza y se orientó hacia donde estaba Maeve y respiró profundo… ella olía a manzanas, podía identificar ese aroma hasta resfriado y el corazón le latió feo. ¡La había echado tanto de menos! No habían querido hacer las paces antes del viaje porque Maeve se negaba a hablar con él… y él no le hablaría porque no sentía que tuviera que pedirle disculpas. Y aquello de lo que había estado tan seguro en ese momento ahora… ahora…

… ahora ya no tenía tanto sentido. ¿Cómo se supone que empezaba? Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando…

-Maeve. ¿Por qué viniste al 2015? -Preguntó de pronto Marinette. Maeve se giró hacia ella, sin esperarse la pregunta, pero sonrió amable.

-La _Marsellesa_ consideró que era una buena idea.

-¿Quién es ella? -Preguntó Adrien, tras tragarse un macaron de maracuyá.

-La guardiana de la Caja Miraculous en el futuro. -Explicó Emma.

Marinette levantó ambas cejas, pero no dijo nada. Varias veces el maestro Fu le había mencionado que ella sería la guardiana de la caja miraculous en algún momento de su vida, pero trataba de tomárselo con calma y altura de miras. Además, considerando que en el futuro había muerto, era normal que hubieran buscado a otra persona. Fu estaba viejito después de todo.

De alguna forma eso la aliviaba: como que la idea de ser guardiana no le hacía gracia alguna. Además tenía la impresión de que el maestro Fu ya estaba entrenando a otra persona. No tenía pruebas, tampoco dudas.

En ese momento, Tikki voló del bolso de Marinette hasta quedar frente a frente con Maeve. Esta levantó las cejas de la sorpresa y hasta se apoyó en la pared.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Tikki. ¡Tú eres Maeve McQueen!

-¡Tikki 2015! -Maeve pegó un brinco y bien hubiera dado tres volteretas en el aire. -¡**NO** tienes idea como te he buscado en el 2052! He levantado cuanta roca y piedra me he cruzado en _Les Invalides_. ¡Tú eres Tikki! Oh, por Dios, ¡No puedo creerlo! Estoy así a punto de encontrarte y te me escapas. ¡Y si no fuera por esos malparidos que no me dejan buscar en paz! ¡¿ya viste al tío Plagg?! ¡VISTE A PLAGG! El pobre miserable te extraña horrores. Hubo una vez que el idiota de Louis y mis primos Liam y Sean lo emborracharon con whiskey y queso para que ahogara penas…

-¡¿Me emborracharon?!

Plagg, quien hasta ese momento había estado seguro en el bolsillo de Adrien, salió de su escondite hasta quedar frente a frente con Maeve, quien había sujetado a Tikki entre sus manos y brincaba por toda la sala con ella. Ahora, si nunca han visto a una escocesa emocionada, debo decirles que estaba hablando a una velocidad pasmosa y muy alegre, hablando inglés y francés, pero principalmente en gaélico, por lo que no se le entendía palabra.

-¡**TÍO PLAGG**! No, no, no. Tú eres Plagg 2015… ¿Tío Plagg dónde está?

Maeve miró hacia Louis, quien la seguía con la cabeza, pero no se movió. La chica tuvo un latido de corazón muy extraño, que le dolió por todas partes. ¡Cómo había extrañado a Louis! Necesitaba abrazarlo, y que él la cobijara en su pecho. El muy idiota ni siquiera le hablaba. ¡Tarado!

Claro… ella tampoco le hablaba, pero eso era un detalle. **¡AAAAAAISH! ¡YA NO QUERÍA ESTAR ENOJADA CON ÉL!**

-¿Hasta cuándo van a hacer las paces ustedes dos? -Les preguntó Emma de pronto. -Ya va siendo hora.

Papá Plagg salió de su escondite y voló hacia Tikki, quien se soltó del agarre de Maeve y se escondió entre el cabello de la escocesa. Le ofreció un trozo de galleta, que rechazó con timidez. La kwami se giró hacia Maeve.

-Creo que me voy a acordar de ti cuando corresponda, Maeve. -Le dijo Tikki con dulzura. -¿Qué es lo que te tiene triste?

-Lo mismo que a mí, que no me aceptas la galleta ni nada. -Le dijo Papá Plagg algo dolido. -Pero eso era de esperar, _Sucrette_.

-¡No me digas _Sucrette_!

-¡No le digas _Sucrette_! -Graznó Plagg, poniéndose entre ambos. Papá Plagg le pasó el trozo de galleta a su versión más joven.

-Pues dale la galleta tú, le endulzas el carácter y de paso nos haces la vida más fácil. -El kwami suspiró y carraspeó para llamar la atención. -Louis, dile a Maeve que lo sientes. Maeve: dile que te asustaste cuando fue lo del accidente.

Todos los presentes no se perdieron ni un instante del intercambio de los kwamis. Marinette, Emma y Adrien se sentaron en el sofá, cada uno con un macarón en la boca, sin perderse de nada. Inevitablemente, Marinette comenzó a shippear a Tikki y Plagg, lo mismo que Emma, pero con la diferencia es que ella sí sabía de los sentimientos del kwami de la destrucción. Adrien por su parte abrió los ojos llenos de comprensión al detectar que Plagg estaba… celoso de sí mismo. Y encima Papá Plagg enfrentaba a Maeve con Louis.

Se metió un macaron a la boca. ¡Esto se iba a poner bueno!

-Tío Plagg… no es el momento… -Suspiró Maeve, pasándose la mano por la frente. Se la veía más sudada de pronto. Quizás algo descompuesta.

-¿Cuándo quieres que sea el momento? Las condiciones ideales nunca van a llegar. Si siguen demorando esa conversación, van a salir perdiendo. ¡Como yo perdí a mi _Sucrette_!

-Argh. ¡Calcetín Oloroso! -Tikki voló hasta papá Plagg y lo enfrentó. -¡No te metas ni me metas a mí esto! Ellos sabrán como y cuando resolver sus disputas. ¡Esas cosas son privadas…!

-¡Me vale! Estos cachorros no tienen idea lo que están por perder por obcecados y me niego a ser parte de esa infelicidad. -El Kwami le tomó las manitas a Tikki, quien intentó retroceder, pero no pudo. -¡Te debí haber dicho tanto antes! Y ahora quizás cuando podré decirte…

-¡Ya vale! ¡Manos fuera! ¡Me dejas a mi _Sucrette_ en paz que ella no te ha hecho…! -Plagg intervino a favor de Tikki, pero su versión mayor le dio un zape en la cabeza y lo jaló de sus antenitas. -¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?!

-¡Kwami Idiota! Vas a perder a Tikki Y eso nos va a doler a los dos. -Papá Plagg ignoró a los dos kwamis y voló hacia Louis. -¡Pídele disculpas a Maeve por haberla matado del susto! Ese accidente pudo costarte caro. ¡Admítelo!

¡EPA!

-¿Qué accidente? -Preguntó Marinette irguiéndose en su puesto.

Maeve pareció reaccionar. Giró sobre su eje y enfrentó a Marinette, sin saber qué decirle o cómo hacerlo. Paseó su mirada por todos ellos y supo en seguida que sus suegros no tenían idea de aquel accidente al que hacían mención. Emma apartó el rostro avergonzada: no les había dicho nada. Maeve se mordió el pulgar sin saber qué decir: no le correspondía. Se giró de nuevo y le dio la espalda a Louis.

Ignoró la sorpresa ahogada de todos los presentes al fijarse bien en la escocesa.

-Tuve un percance durante una de mis peleas en el 2052. Caí herido de gravedad junto con papá Plagg. -Respondió Louis, quien al parecer… tampoco se percató de la sorpresa.

Pero él tenía excusas: era ciego. ¡Imposible que se diera cuenta!

Es que Emma, Adrien y Marinette se pusieron de pie en el acto al ver a Maeve girarse. Cuando la chica le había dado la espalda a Louis, expuso su lado derecho y eso fue lo que asustó a los tres adolescentes y kwamis presentes.

-¡Maeve! Tu pantalón… ¡Está lleno de sangre! -Advirtió Marinette, levantándose de un tirón y acercándose a la chica, sin despegar la mirada de la herida. Maeve pegó un brinco.

-¡La remil que…! -Maeve rápidamente se revisó la pierna… ahí, a la altura de la herida que tenía en el muslo, había una mancha horrible de sangre y por lo visto. -¡Aaaaish, creí que no sangraría más...!

**-LE GASP****-**

-¡¿Estás herida?! ¡¿Cómo no habías dicho nada?! -Louis se apresuró en buscarla y caminar hacia ella, con las manos hacia adelante. -¿Qué te pasó? ¡Y Define "_sangraría más_"!

-Voy por mi p**o botiquín... -Se apresuró Emma. Adrien se apuró junto a Maeve y le tocó la frente.

-… creo que tienes fiebre. -Dijo preocupado. -Y estás sudorosa… -En eso Louis la sujetó del brazo.

-¿Cómo pasó eso?

Maeve sacudió los brazos y se apartó de todos. Se palpó el muslo y siseó de dolor. No se había dado cuenta. ¡Maldita sea! Seguramente se había alterado la herida con tanto trajín de viajes en el tiempo, choques de autos y peleas akumas. Y lo más probable es la cercanía de la Strega hubiera alterado más su herida.

-¡Voy al baño!

En dos zancadas Maeve se metió al baño y se metió a la bañera. Sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta o la cortina, se quitó los pantalones, revelando que el vendaje que tenía en la pierna estaba empapado y sangraba de buena gana.

-¡Oh la lá! -Exclamó Marinette.

-¡Su p**amadre, Maeve! -Emma se apresuró en buscar vendajes en su mochila. -¡Eso está mal!

-¡Describan! ¡¿Cuánta sangre?! -Louis intentó entrar al baño, pero Adrien y ambos Plaggs lo detuvieron. Tikki voló hasta Maeve.

-¡Esto está maldito! Te lanzaron una maldición. ¡Esto no va a cerrar!

-¡P**a Strega de mi**da!" Exclamó Emma. -Eso tiene que purificarlo el actual guardián de miraculous.

-Antes que se agrave más. Eso solo puede empeorar. -Dijeron Papá Plagg y Plagg al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿_Bonnie_?! -El tono de voz de Louis era urgente y aterrado. Adrien trató de contenerlo. -¡¿Qué te pasó?! Por favor, dime qué…

A Maeve le tembló el labio, pero sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía lidiar con Louis en ese momento, como que se le atenazaba el corazón. Apretó los ojos y tras sacudir la cabeza, decidió ignorarlo de momento. Se concentró en su herida… comenzó a darle instrucciones a Emma y Marinette para quitar los vendajes empapados, limpiar la herida y tratar de controlar la hemorragia antes de poner nuevos trapos. Consiguieron su objetivo, pero no antes que la escocesa perdiera bastante sangre. ¡Que susto! Maeve se llevó la mano a la frente en lo que Emma aseguraba sus nuevos vendajes. Ella era una chica fuerte, decidida. ¡Era una hija del clan McQueen! Muchos de sus ancestros habían pasado por la misma situación que ella con valentía y ella no iba a deshonrarlos con sus llantos. Apretó los dientes… esta herida era controlable. ¡Y no la mataría! Miró a Louis y suspiró.

-La Strega volvió a 2052 para recargar energías más rápido. Alguien le dijo que Barbazul había estado atacándome más de la cuenta y ya verás que sus celos explotaron y armó una batalla campal de proporciones y como me vio sola, quiso matarme…

-¡¿Qué Cosa?! ¡¿Y Los Vagos de Tus Primos?! -Quiso saber Louis gesticulando con los brazos y el bastón. De hecho, Adrien tuvo que esquivarlo un par de veces para evitar ser golpeado.

-¿Qué tienen que ver mis primos aquí? -Preguntó Maeve muy perpleja. Louis hizo puchero.

-¡QUE DEBIERON hacer algo! -Reclamó Louis, quien moría por abrazar a su _Bonnie_. -¡Debieron cuidarte, no dejarte sola! Sabes que ese degenerado _te persigue_ y ellos saben que no pueden dejarte sola porque **Luego Pasan Cosas Como Que La Strega Te Ataque.**

-¡¿Y Desde Cuando Soy Una Incapaz Para Defenderme?!

Marinette y Emma tragaron saliva. La herida ya no sangraba, pero tendrían que ir a un hospital pronto, o no podrían controlar la hemorragia. Adrien contenía a Louis con la ayuda de Papá Plagg, mientras Plagg trataba de que Tikki mantuviera la distancia. Todos ellos habían optado por quedarse callados, a la espera de lo que podía pasar.

-Maeve… mejor te sientas. Perdiste bastante relleno: debes tomarte las cosas con calma. -Le recomendó Emma. -Louis, Mejor sales.

-¡No pienso! ¡No me pienso mover! Me quedo. ¡Necesito saber!

-¿Saber qué cosa, Louis? ¿Qué también tengo mi asunto pendiente con la Strega? Si tengo la oportunidad, le romperé la madre, y sabes que soy capaz. -Maeve se permitió un siseo de dolor.

-¡Ah, claro! -Reclamó Louis. -¡Y ahí te vas solita de cabeza a liarte a patadas con ella!

-¡¿Para Qué Me Ataca Si Sabe Cómo Me Pongo?!

-¡Y sin apoyo! -Exclamó Louis aterrado. -Porque no esperaste a tus primos para defenderte, seguro.

-¡Parecía una buena idea en su momento! -Exclamó Maeve. -¡La loca esa quería matarme! ¿Esperabas que corriera?

-¡SÍ! -Afirmó Louis. -¡Qué te pusieras a salvo! NO que fueras así de imprudente.

Emma se palmeó la cara, al igual que Papá Plagg. Marinette intercambió una mirada con Adrien y ambos se mordieron el labio. Maeve miró a Louis en blanco y a juzgar por la expresión del muchacho, supo que había metido las patas.

Menos mal que era ciego, porque de esa forma no pudo ver como los ojos grises de Maeve parecieron encenderse como dos carbones. Ese hombre estaba muerto… no más todavía no se lo decían.

-¡**MOMENTO**! ¿Desde cuando tienes **MORAL** para reclamarme imprudencias, Louis Agreste?

-Uh oh. Te llamó por el nombre. -Dijo Adrien.

-¡No empieces con eso! -Pidió Louis dejando caer los brazos y mirando hacia el techo. ¡Solito se había metido en eso! ¡Solito!

-¡¿Tengo que recordarte todas las veces que **tus imprudencias** casi nos han costado un combate?! -Quiso saber Maeve con una glacial frialdad. Todos se quedaron mirando a Louis para ver qué decía. Plagg se metió un queso a la boca. Tikki se escondió entre el cabello de Marinette.

-Dicen que las chicas tienen buena memoria. -Comentó Adrien sin poder detenerse.

-¡SHHHHH! -Lo reprendieron Emma y Marinette.

-No te pongas así, _Bonnie_… ¡cálmate! -Dijo Louis tratando de sonar conciliador, pero no le resultó. Maeve se puso de pie de un brinco, gesticulando con las manos.

**-¡PORQUE ME ACUERDO DE TODAS!** -Le reclamó con ganas, gesticulando con las manos. -¡Incluso de la vez no hace mucho cuando tuve que pasar como **20 Minutos Tratando Que Tu Corazón Volviera A Latir**!

Adrien y Marinette dieron un brinco y sus ojos se desbordaron del susto. Tenían catorce años, eran un par de adolescentes inquietos, pero lo dicho por Maeve les puso los pelos de punta. Escuchar eso los alteró de manera profunda, les sacudió todo el piso. Marinette, quien seguía junto a la escocesa, la soltó y se abalanzó sobre Louis, abrazándolo con fuerza, incluso llorando. Adrien palideció: las manos le temblaban.

-¡¿TE RESUCITARON?! ¡VEINTE MINUTOS! -Dijo Marinette tratando de controlar sus nervios. -Oh por Dios... ¡Oh Dios! ¡**AAAAAAAGH**! -La chica lo abrazó con más fuerza, como si con ello intentara protegerlo. -NO QUIERO QUE TE MUERAS... ¡por favor no me hagas esto!

Las imágenes del video que Emma les había mostrado cuando se conocieron, en donde Louis aparecía malherido en una camilla en lo profundo de las catacumbas, se le vinieron a la mente. Todo cobró sentido y se asustó como nunca.

-Oigan, si no me morí. -Susurró Louis, sorprendido por la actitud de su madre.

-¡De nada! -Medio gruñó Maeve.

-¿Para qué el drama? ¡Emma no lo hace! -Insistió Louis, sin saber por qué se sentía tan acongojado. Nunca habría esperado esta reacción por parte de sus padres.

-¡_Connard_! -Reclamó Emma rodando los ojos. -Sí hice drama cuando vi cómo te trajeron de vuelta, ¡Pasa que estabas inconsciente! ¡Me lucí! Fue uno de mis mejores momentos _drama princess_ de mi vida. ¡Pascal hizo un vídeo el muy hijo de p**a!

-¡¿Qué pasó que te tuvieron que resucitar?! -Adrien estaba asustado y enojado, pero trataba de controlarse. Señaló a Maeve y luego gesticuló con las manos en dirección de Louis, pese a que el joven no podía verlo. -Tu _Bonnie_ dijo que fue una imprudencia: **¡¿Qué Pasó?! ¿Cómo?**

-Nada, fue una acrobacia que se me fue de las manos y… -Trató de explicar Louis, perplejo por la actitud de sus padres.

-¡Sujetaste un cable eléctrico ***VIVO*** cuando te dije que no lo hicieras!

-Cálmate Maeve, por favor, siéntate… -Le pidió Emma, tratando de que la obedeciera. De pronto su cuñada había perdido fuerza y color. Los nervios la estaban traicionando.

-¡Era eso o el akuma se escapaba! Tenía que freírlo…

-¡Se frieron los dos! -Exclamó Maeve casi al punto de las lágrimas.

Marinette abrió los ojos como platos, soltó a Louis y le buscó la mano derecha, con la que sujetaba el bastón. Descubrió allí cicatrices curadas, pero recientes. No era la primera vez que las veía y cuando días atrás le había preguntado a Louis como se las había hecho, le dijo que había tenido un accidente eléctrico, pero que en el futuro, las quemadas las controlaban rápido y bien. Se le atenazó la garganta.

-¡Es por eso por lo que tienes estas cicatrices!

-¡**LOUIS**! -Siseó Adrien con los nervios de punta y asustado. Miró a Maeve. -¿Escapó el akuma?

-El akuma no. -Respondió Emma. -... el tipo sobrevivió. Pero no más akuma.

-¡Bah! ¡que se hubiera muerto y no se akumatiza de...! -Dijo Louis cruzándose de brazos, pero solo para ocultar la repentina vergüenza.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decidir quien vive o quién muere? -Le preguntó Adrien con severidad.

-¿El portador de la destrucción?

-¡¿Y de qué te sirve eso si te mueres o alguien que amas resulta lastimado?! -Ladró Adrien.

Ya habían hablado de esto, y por lo mismo, Louis sintió más cargo de conciencia. Quizás comenzaba a comprender que el verdadero poder detrás de la destrucción era otra cosa. ¡Qué difícil era deshacerse de un paradigma con el que habías vivido toda la vida y aceptar uno nuevo! Y qué difícil era asumir que uno podría estar equivocado. Adrien apretó los dientes, no esperaba una respuesta… Louis abrió la boca para decir algo, pero…

-¡Maeve! -Emma intentó atajar a su cuñada, quien de pronto se dejó caer como peso muerto, deslizándose hasta quedar sentada en la barrera. De pronto la pérdida de sangre le había pasado la cuenta y obligado a tomarse las cosas con calma. Rápidamente Adrien y Papá Plagg ayudaron a Emma a al menos recostar a Maeve en la bañera. -¡Te estás volando en una p**a fiebre de m**rda!

Louis palideció de susto. ¡Seguro era la hemorragia! Y si había fiebre, había infección, sin mencionar la maldición y bien Maeve se le podía morir y él sin haberle pedido perdón. ¿Y qué hacía sin Maeve? ¿Qué hacía sin su _Bonnie_? Se sintió desolado. Marinette tragó saliva y observó todo. Pareció darse cuenta, por lo que estiró el brazo y acarició los cabellos de su hijos unos instantes para darle ánimos antes de soltarlo. Inspiró una buena bocanada de aire. Nadie parecía estar pensando, por lo que sacudió la cabeza y tomó las riendas de la situación.

-Adrien. ¿Puedes ir por el maestro Fu? Alguien tiene que purificar esa herida. Emma, Louis y yo la acomodaremos en una de las camas. Una vez que el maestro Fu suprima la maldición, la llevamos entre todos al hospital.

-Pero… pero…

-¡Pero nada! El tiempo es oro y Maeve necesita ayuda. ¡A moverse! -Marinette miró en dirección de su kwami, quien había abandonado su refugio entre su cabello y estaba con los Plaggs. -Lo siento mucho… sé que estás nerviosa, pero… Tikki: ¡Transfórmame!

-Plagg. ¡Transfórmame! -Siseó Adrien, siendo imitado por Louis.

-**¡PAREN TODO!**

Emma se plantó de pronto con los brazos extendidos. Los demás, quienes estaban a punto de salir volando por la ventana más cercana, se giraron un poco en su dirección y la miraron con curiosidad, lo que causó que Emma tragara saliva.

-¿Qué pasa, Emmie? -Preguntó Ladybug.

-Esto de Maeve es para hospital. ¿Cómo explicamos su herida o su falta de documentación? ¡No tenemos para ella!

-¿Y si la hacemos pasar por indigente? No pueden negarse a atender a nadie.

-La Strega atacará el hospital. -Dijo de pronto Matagot.

Un pesado silencio se apoderó de todos. Eso era un buen punto para considerar: la muy maldita ya había probado que no tenía escrúpulos y que bien podría destruir un hospital entero si eso significaba eliminar a quien le caía mal.

-¡Cambio de planes! Una vez que se purifique la herida, buscamos ayuda médica… pero… -Ladybug se detuvo unos instantes pensando. ¿A quién le pedía ayuda? Conocía policías, bomberos… ningún médico… Gastón no contaba, era su terapeuta. -_Chaton_. ¿Conoces a algún médico que nos pueda ayudar?

-… Pensaba en la doctora Duby: es la que va a mi casa, pero…

-¡Remy Deschamps! -Musitó Maeve apenas desde la bañera. La chica se obligó a abrir los ojos y se incorporó. Estaba pálida. -Traigan a Remy…

-¿Quién es ese? -Preguntó Chat Noir.

-El médico en jefe de la _Resistance_, en 2052. -Respondió Louis.

-¿Y en el 2015 qué es? -Quiso saber Ladybug.

Nunca un silencio fue tan ensordecedor.

* * *

**Hospital de la Asistencia Pública de Beaujon**

_Más tarde ese día. 19:45 hrs._

El día no parecía acabar nunca. ¿O noche? ¿O día? Aaaargh. Ya ni se acordaba. En momentos como este se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué no había elegido otra carrera o porqué desperdiciaba sus días, si es que los tenía. Estaba cansado, desmotivado y aburrido. Remy arrastraba los pies: de nuevo se había rezagado de su grupo, pero no podía evitarlo. Parecía que llevaba meses sin comer.

No, no exageraba, eran como meses. Recordaba vagamente haber probado bocado en algún momento de la mañana, ¿un trozo frío de pizza?, pero honestamente ya no recordaba. Ni le importaba. Se supone que tenía que estar prestando atención, estaban en pleno pase de visita, pero ya ni fuerzas tenía.

-… Siempre recuerden, estudiantes, que los pacientes son seres con familia, miedos y esperanzas y que les asusta…

Remy rodó los ojos. ¿En qué momento había elegido estudiar medicina? ¡Esto no era vida! Quería dormir, comer, ir a casa, dormir, comer, hacer otra cosa que no implicase uso de neuronas. ¡Qué despilfarro de vida! ¿Esto siempre sería así?

-Pasemos a la siguiente cama. -Dijo el profesor.

¿Siguiente cama? ¡Ni cuenta se había dado que estaban revisando una! Remy se refregó los ojos. ¡Esto no podía seguir así! Una sensación de angustia comenzó a subirle por el pecho. ¡No quería! Ya no quería ser médico, ya no quería seguir ahí. ¡Quería irse al Tíbet y no volver en dos milenios como mínimo y lanzarse Sena y que no lo encontraran más!

Su vida no tenía sentido. Quería simplemente…

-¿Remy Deschamps? -Preguntó una voz casi incorpórea en algún punto de su espalda, casi en un susurro.

-Soy yo… ¡**mmpdghsfgg**!

De pronto le taparon la boca y lo empujaron a un costado. Pareció chocar y enredarse con alguien, pero él ya no pudo hacer más, pues lo empujaron hacia la puerta de emergencia y ahí a la seguridad de la vía de escape. Antes de reaccionar, le pusieron una tela en la cabeza y lo retuvieron.

**CRASH. CLAAAAANG.**

El grupo del doctor Baudin se giró completo hacia la fuente del ruido. Un muchacho de unos 23 años tanteaba el suelo en busca de su bastón. Inmediatamente reconocieron su condición y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

-¡Señor! ¿Está usted bien? -Preguntó uno de los alumnos de medicina que lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¡Oh sí! Lo lamento: soy muy torpe. Ya debería estar acostumbrado… _Merci_! -Dijo Louis cuando alguien le pasó su bastón. -Estoy buscando los ascensores. ¿Me pueden orientar?

-Camine hacia su derecha, unos 20 o 22 pasos en esa dirección. -Le indicó el doctor Baudin. -¿En serio se encuentra bien? Fue una caída aparatosa.

-Estoy perfecto. -Reconoció Louis. -Gracias por ayudar a un ciego.

-Claro. -El doctor Baudin entrecerró los ojos un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros. Les hizo una seña a sus alumnos. -Muy bien, sigamos en lo nuestro. El siguiente caso…

Louis hizo como si se alejara en la dirección indicada, pero con sigilo desanduvo sus pasos y se metió en la misma salida de escape, sin que nadie lo notara. Ahí Chat Noir retenía con firmeza y sin mayor dificultad a un escuálido estudiante de medicina.

-Plagg. ¡Transfórmame! -Louis se transformó en Matagot casi en seguida. En ese momento Chat Noir le quitó las vendas.

-Mis disculpas, Remy Deschamps. -Le dijo Chat con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -No tuvimos de otra.

Remy, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido sumiso en espera del momento justo para pelear, y hasta tenía planeado todo un discurso lleno de groserías, parpadeó perplejo al ver a Adrien.

-¡¿Chat Noir?! -Exclamó lleno de sorpresa. Entonces se fijó en Matagot. -¡¿CHAT NOIR?!

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Lo que compone_**

_-He perdido mucho por los akumas. ¡No te iba a perder a ti! Esa cosa estuvo a punto de matarte._

_-¡No lo iba a hacer! Fue un riesgo calculado, sabía que estabas a 15 metros de distancia. ¡Ibas a llegar con tiempo y lo hiciste! Destruiste el vector del akuma y salió volando y…_

_-Quise evitar que escapara._

_-¡Y tomaste ese cable _**vivo**_! ¡AGRADECE QUE NO HABÍA AGUA CERCA! __-_Maeve apretó los dientes. _-¿No podías cataclismearlo?_

_-Lo del cable me pareció una buena idea en su momento._

* * *

**Notas finales: **Mis disculpas: ayer llegué tarde y cansada. ¿Hoy?, llegué cansada y muerta, pero con todo listo para actualizar. Amo mi trabajo, ¡pero se les pasó el tejo! Ni modo, toca ponerle el hombro que el internet no se paga solo. No pude actualizar anoche, estaba muerta. ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero hoy les compenso. ¡Van a ver que sí! Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Pues, **CuentaOlvidada**, ser malvada tiene su encanto, hay que decirlo. ¿Qué cómo es Gustave? Generalmente no me gusta describir mucho a mis personajes, me gusta que mis lectores se hagan sus propias ideas, pero ya me lo preguntas, Gustave tiene algo de Emilie, de Adrien, aunque no tiene los ojos verdes. El hombre tiene lo suyo, que por algo Caline sí se fijó en él. Solo espero que no la invite a un café muy complicado, o le irá bastante mal. En serio, ese hombre debe hacerle caso a su personal. ¡Ves! Ahí tienes a Maeve: una chica de armas tomar, bastante decidida. Ya tendrá su oportunidad para conversar con Louis y quizás reconciliarse, pero dejaré que esos dos cuenten su historia. Ten, leche asada y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados

** Assistance Publique Hôpital Beaujon (Hospital de la Asistencia Pública de Beaujon):** Un hospital real en París. Dirección 100 boulevard du Général Leclerc.


	29. Cap 28: Lo que compone

_Remy es un simple estudiante de cuarto año de medicina, al fondo de la cadena alimenticia, que de pronto se ve envuelto es una historia casi sacada de un libro de espías. Por otro lado, tras otra discusión con su papá, Louis decide armarse de valor y hacer las paces con su Bonnie. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** No mucho que decir, excepto que espero tener todo subido antes del domingo 22, pues si no se me hará muy complicado hacerlo. Creo… que tendré que tomar algunos resguardos. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 28: lo que compone**

**Hospital de la Asistencia Pública de Beaujon**

_Día siguiente. Sábado, 7:45 am._

¿**QUÉ**, _en nombre de Hipócrates_, **ESTABA HACIENDO**? Remy tragó saliva y siguió con su plan, juntando hasta la más mínima onza de valor que podía. No se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, pues le pareció haber visto a esa muchacha, Emma, sentada en una de las sillas laterales, como quien espera noticias de algún paciente, sin molestar a nadie. Inspiró con fuerza: no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, o si estaba bien o mal, pero al menos estaba motivado.

¡Primera vez en meses que se sentía vivo!

La noche anterior había sido loquísima por decir lo menos. Tanto que hasta lo hizo dudar de su sanidad mental. De hecho, por momentos pensó que estaba alucinando o algo: no recordaba el nombre técnico exacto, pero sí creyó estar enajenado de todo raciocinio. ¿Le habrían dado alguna droga? Pero no, no había sido así. No estaba ni drogado ni loco: en serio se había metido en un quilombo que apenas entendía.

Chat Noir, uno de los héroes de París, y un Chat Noir del futuro, llamado Matagot, le habían pedido su ayuda de la manera más poco ortodoxa posible. Hasta lo habían llevado a ciegas hasta un departamento en algún lugar de París en donde una chica necesitaba urgente ayuda médica. Del tipo de asistencia que no podía ni estaba autorizado a dar, pero que tampoco podía desatender del todo. Remy, al ver el horrible corte que tenía la paciente en el muslo derecho, había pataleado con insistencia que la llevaran a la urgencia, pero… pero… Ladybug le había explicado que no se podía y el porqué de tal cosa. Su paciente venía del futuro, al igual que Matagot y la muchacha rubia esa… la otra supervillana que llevaba un tiempo dejándose ver por París también venía del futuro y bien podría atacar el hospital con tal de eliminarla, y por lo visto bien capaz de que era. Por ello, tenían que mantener la guardia baja.

_-_ ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡¿Qué no podían pedir ayuda al doctor Baudin?

Ah sí. Ya lo recordaba. Al parecer, sus pacientes del futuro solo confiarían en él. Por lo visto se había convertido en un gran médico en ese tiempo, pero…

… al parecer su versión 2015 era decepcionante y desnutrida.

* * *

_Flashback_

_-¡Pero es un cuarto de Remy! __-Exclamó la muchacha rubia de ojos azules, gesticulando con los brazos __-¡¿Dónde se dejaron los otros tres p**os cuartos restantes?! ¿En la calle?_

_-Se ve desnutrido. ¡Denle una manzana!_

_-Y es más dócil. __-Comentó Matagot. __-No nos reventó a golpes y nos hizo caso todo el camino. Ladybug en ese momento le dio un macaron._

_-¿Seguro es el mismo Remy Deschamps? __-Insistió la rubiecita, con la voz incrédula._

_Fin del Flashback._

* * *

… honestamente no tenía idea de donde sacaban la idea de que sería de ayuda, pero bueno. Ya estaba en este tren y llegaría hasta el final.

La historia que le contaron parecía cosa de locos, pero aun con todo, su instinto lo motivó a prestarle atención al grupo de superhéroes: algo le decía que no solo le estaban confiando sus vidas y un gran secreto, sino que decían la verdad. Su estómago nunca le fallaba cuando intuía las cosas. ¡Así que ahí estaba él! A punto de jugársela por una paciente cuando ni siquiera lo habían dejado poner vías siquiera. ¡Las enfermeras todavía le hacían bullying! Pero ¡AAAAAH! ¡Ya verían de qué estaba hecho!

_-_¡Errr! _-_Remy, escuálido y sumiso como era, tragó saliva y juntó valor. _-_¿Doctor Lapointe?

Ahí estaba el cirujano que buscaba. Había hecho un par de rondas con él, pero obviamente no había reparado en su escuálida persona cuando tenía compañeros más altos y extrovertidos. El hombre era un médico brillante y muy capaz, tanto como el doctor Baudin, con quien había hecho las rondas el día anterior. Tenía un vozarrón capaz de hacerse oír de un extremo a otro de un estadio y su ego no se quedaba atrás. En honor a la verdad, el doctor Baudin era mejor explicando y tenía más paciencia, pero el doctor Lapointe trataba de hacer un honesto esfuerzo por pasar sus conocimientos aunque a veces su orgullo le jugaba en contra.

Además… viéndolo fríamente, necesitaba más de la experiencia de Lapointe y no de Baudin en este caso, por muy buen profesor y médico que fuera este último.

_-_¡Doctor Lapointe!

El doctor en cuestión apenas se movió y siguió sumergido en la lectura de su copia del _Le Monde Diplomatique_. Quizás movió una ceja, pero Remy no podía estar seguro. Y hablando de inseguridades, toda su ansiedad comenzó a subirle por el espinazo y a acumularse en su cabeza. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose ignorado. ¿Cómo llamaba su atención? Lapointe no parecía haberlo…

_-_¿Vas a hablar o te vas a quedar ahí como pasmarote? _-_Preguntó sin levantar la mirada de su lectura. _-_Se supone que hoy tienes libre… ¿Qué haces aquí un sábado tan temprano?

Remy sintió como los colores se le fueron del rostro. ¡Ya estaba! ¡No había vuelto atrás! Juntó el poco valor que tenía y cual si fuera un cachorrito, se acercó un poco más, tímido, juntando toda personalidad en un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano. Fue cuando el doctor Lapointe levantó la mirada y lo miró con más atención.

_-_Disculpe… verá… yo…

-Al grano, muchacho. -Rezongó molesto.

_-_Necesito su consejo, doctor. _-_Dijo con firmeza. _-_Verá… es por un caso. Una curiosidad propia más bien y…

_-_Estás a cargo de Baudin esta semana, Deschamps. ¿Por qué me vienes a molestar a mí?

Remy irguió la espalda, sorprendido. No tenía idea que este engreído médico supiera más o menos quién era él. Bueno… estaba en cuarto año, un semestroso inexperto, y eso se notaba a leguas. Quizás lo conocía por alguna de las bromas que solían jugarle.

_-_¡Oh no! No me malinterprete, por favor. Verá, el doctor Baudin nos está mostrando casos muy interesantes, el hombre sabe, pero esto… no es parte de sus clases y creo que entra más en el terreno de su especialidad, doctor. _-_Remy hizo una pausa para generar expectativa. _-_Es un caso que estuvieron comentando mi padre con mi hermano mayor hace unas semanas…

_-_Tu padre y hermano son dermatólogos, ¿no?

_-_Sí. Mi hermano atiende en Marsella, y mi padre pasa su retiro en un pueblito en los Pirineos. La última reunión familiar estuvo hablando de un caso que me llamó la atención, de un accidente ocurrido en las cercanías de la casa de mi padre y en el cual tuvo que prestar primeros auxilios. y… _-_Remy bajó los brazos derrotado. _-_La verdad no lo entiendo, me siento muy inseguro al respecto y me llama poderosamente la atención.

_-_Ah sí, el deber llama. A veces con lo poco que podemos ayudar, hacemos milagros. ¿Qué ocurrió? -Comentó Lapointe como aburrido, pero mirando con atención al muchacho. Estaba curioso.

_-_La paciente es una mujer de 22 años. Es una granjera básicamente. Mientras trabajaba en su huerto, tuvo un accidente con que involucró el borde filoso de una guadaña, provocando un corte de casi 12 centímetros en el muslo derecho. Fue tratado, tengo entendido que la paciente recibió la antitetánica, pero conforme pasaron los días, la herida no cicatrizó bien y se abrió. Cuando mi padre y hermano comentaban sobre esto, decían que la herida comenzaba a infectarse. Claro… ellos discutieron más el caso desde el punto de vista dermatológico, pero…

_-_¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

_-_El tratamiento. Estuve leyendo varios artículos, pero… no le veo ni pies ni cabeza. O sea…

Remy en ese momento se emocionó: su timidez había dejado paso al entusiasmo y con detalle describió la herida de esa _paciente imaginaria_. El doctor Lapointe comenzó a escucharlo cada vez con más atención, entre sorprendido y cada vez más curioso. El muchacho apenas se dejaba oír en las rondas, y estaba seguro de que sus compañeros le robaban los sándwiches y lo relegaban al fondo. Sin embargo, por cómo le comentaba el caso, olió a un futuro cirujano, quien con la debida guía, seguramente se convertiría en uno de renombre. Lo interrumpió un par de veces para hacerle algunas preguntas clave, que el muchacho no supo responder, pero su esfuerzo por querer saber lo dejaba en evidencia. ¡Se había incluso conseguido fotos de la herida! Y estaba muy bien encaminado con sus preguntas, por idiotas que sonaran.

_-_Necesito entender doctor… ¿Qué se hace en estos casos? Más aún en una zona tan rural y alejada, cuando la chica se niega a ir a un hospital debidamente equipado…

¡Ternura! Se le notaba lo pollo a lo lejos. ¡Un semestroso en toda regla! Seguro que ni siquiera lo habían dejado poner un termómetro. Hmmm. ¡Había que cambiar eso! Remy era tímido, callado, quizás desmotivado, pero… tenía potencial, ¡talento! Lapointe inspiró aire y sacó pecho: todo parecía indicar que había encontrado por fin a un protegido.

_-_Muchacho… presta atención a lo que te voy a decir.

Y Remy lo hizo. Puso más atención que nunca y hasta tomó apuntes. Poco más de una hora más tarde, mientras iba de camino de la salida más cercana para huir antes que lo dejaran en un turno sorpresa, se dio cuenta que Emma lo seguía, pero no puso mayor atención. Logró salir del hospital con bastante sigilo y dos toneladas de información jugosa que tendría que usar sabiamente para poder ayudar a Maeve. Jugaba a su favor que casi todos lo ignoraban, y cuando se hubo alejado del edificio, sintió la cercanía de Emma.

_-_¿Tienes algo para mí, doc? _-_Le preguntó la chica con naturalidad. Remy tuvo un tic nervioso.

_-_Eso se sintió como si te fuera a pasar drogas. _-_Se lamentó angustiado. Emma se rió.

_-_¡Nada de eso! Solo quiero una p**a lista de insumos médicos. _-_Se rio la muchacha. _-_Y tengo dinero para comprarlos: nos conseguimos.

_-_¿Con quién? _-_Preguntó Remy entrecerrando los ojos. _-_¿Tus padres adolescentes juntaron el dinero del almuerzo? _-_Añadió mientras le pasaba la lista.

Una gota pareció bajarle a Emma por la espalda. Las únicas identidades que Remy conocía en esos momentos era la suya propia y la de Maeve. Sabía que Matagot era su hermano, pero solo lo había visto transformado. Ni Ladybug ni Chat Noir habían revelado sus identidades, por lo que Remy no tenía forma de saber que tenían recursos monetarios. Adrien al menos… quien sí le había pasado el dinero a Emma para conseguir tanto las medicinas como los insumos.

_-_Más o menos. Además tengo mis recursos.

_-_¿No se verá sospechoso que una niña de 17 años consiga ese tipo de medicamentos? ¡Estoy preocupado! Esos antibióticos se consiguen con receta y… ¿En serio tienen que llevar tramadol al futuro? Mon Dieu! Todavía no puedo dar recetas médicas…

_-_¡Deja de preguntar m**rdas, Deschamp! Me las voy a arreglar. _-_Gruñó la chica empuñando las manos. Remy suspiró.

_-_Mientras menos sepa mejor, pero conste que me angustio. _-_Remy entonces le dio un zape. _-_¡Ya basta con las palabrotas! ¡Pareces pescadera de mala muerte!

Emma dio un brinco y parpadeó perpleja tras el zape. Se sobó el área afectada, pero no dijo nada. Remy gruñó, también sorprendido, pues no había planeado darle el zape a la muchacha. Ni modo, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

_-_Ya me voy. ¿Sabes dónde esperar? Los gatos negros pasarán por ti en el lugar convenido…

_-_Sí, tengo que estar en _Place du Trocadéro_ en unos veinte minutos. Voy holgado.

_-_Bien. Creo que me puedo conseguir esto en máximo dos horas. ¡Nos vemos!

Se despidieron con naturalidad y cada cuál siguió su camino. Remy tragó saliva: como que se sentía en una película de espías o algo y estaba ansioso por lo que iba a hacer, pero… hinchó el pecho decidido: contaban con su ayuda, semestroso o no, y si podía hacer la diferencia, lo haría. ¡Claro que luego tendría que quemarse las pestañas estudiando! Pero justo para esto había entrado a estudiar medicina. ¿Dermatología? Con el respeto de toda su familia, **NI DE CHISTE** seguiría esa especialidad. **OH NO**. Cualquiera, menos esa. Ya tendría tiempo para decidir cuál, pero al menos ya sabía que no iba a seguir dermatología.

_-_¡Hora de hacer algo por la vida!

* * *

**Departamento de Emilie.**

_Sábado, dos horas más tarde._

Remy no levantaba cabeza de sus apuntes, ni de sus textos, ni de los videos que revisaba en internet que mostraban el procedimiento que el doctor Lapointe le había descrito. Se lo veía nervioso, pero no era para menos: lo que iba a hacer rayaba en la ilegalidad y tenía un alto cuestionamiento ético, por lo que como mínimo, Remy quería estar seguro de lo que iba a hacer y tenía toda su atención puesta en sus estudios.

_-_Es solo pasar unos antibióticos, limpiar la herida y coserla. _-_Murmuró Chat Noir, pero en seguida bajó los hombros: tenía sus orejas pegadas contra el cráneo y su cola estaba caída. _-_Parece fácil, pero sí que hay que tener huevos.

_-_Tienes razón. _-_Murmuró Ladybug, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. _-_Pobre Maeve… ¡No sabía que se podía morir!

_-_¡Ni digas, _maman_, por favor!

Chat Noir y Ladybug estaban sentados en el sofá viendo como Remy estudiaba. Matagot se paseaba como gato enjaulado, chocando con muebles y pegándose en todo tipo de bordes. Estaba preocupado y nervioso, y por lo visto, esto había anulado el 60 % de su capacidad de detectar obstáculos. Remy no llevaba mucho tiempo en el departamento: el sujeto no había puesto dramas cuando al ir por él, le pidieron que usara una capucha para no ver por donde lo llevaban. Habían hecho lo mismo la vez pasada. De este modo, Remy no tenía idea en donde estaba, pero trataba de pasar eso por alto. Una vez que llegó, y ayudado por Ladybug y la misma Maeve, limpió de nuevo la herida, tratando de mantenerla controlada en lo que llegaban los insumos médicos que Emma traería. Luego de eso, se preocupó de controlar los vitales y tratar que se sintiera cómoda.

Era un corte feo, pero estaba bien cuidado.

_-Minet_. _-_Lo llamó de pronto Ladybug. Matagot se detuvo y se orientó hacia ella. _-_¿No aprovechas hablar con Maeve? Debería estar despierta…

Matagot asintió y miró en dirección del cuarto de Emma, en donde su _Bonnie Lass_ descansaba. Cierto, estaba consciente, pero muy agotada, por lo que todos habían convenido en que mejor reposara para recuperar fuerzas.

_-_Hmpf. _-_Bufó Chat Noir. Se levantó de su puesto y se sentó sobre el borde del sofá, exhibiendo actitudes quizás muy felinas. Matagot bajó los hombros, derrotado.

_-_No me quiere hablar…

_-_¿Te extraña que no quiera hacerlo? _-_Siseó Chat Noir. De pronto había asumido otra postura: sus orejas estaban orientadas hacia adelante y el espinazo comenzaba a erizársele.

_-_¡_Chaton_!

_-_No.

Remy apenas levantó las cejas y volvió a sus apuntes. Ladybug se puso de pie: Chat Noir miraba a Matagot muy fijo y molesto. ¡Que gato tan sensible! Y Matagot estaba cortado con la misma tijera. Se notaba que eran padre e hijo.

_-_¡Entonces ve a pedirle disculpas! No te cuesta nada y si no lo haces vas a perderla. _-_Chat Noir no se veía contento. Por desgracia Matagot se puso a la defensiva y si algo había descubierto en esas semanas, es que detestaba que un adolescente de catorce años le dijera la cruda y cruel verdad a la cara, por muy padre suyo que fuera.

Al igual que Chat Noir, sacó garras y erizó el lomo. Hasta comenzó a emitir un siseo muy característico.

_-_¡Trata de no meterte en lo que no te interesa!

_-_¡Me interesa! **CASI** TE mataste.

_-_¿Y a ti qué te interesa? Eso todavía no pasa en esta época y para cuando pase, tú vas a estar muerto. ¿Qué más te da?

Como si fuera un látigo, Chat Noir dio un brinco hacia adelante hasta el respaldo de otro sillón más cercano a su hijo, lanzando un zarpazo que Matagot alcanzó a evadir no más de suerte. Ambos afilaron los sentidos y se bufaron igual que dos gatos que intentan determinar quién manda, manteniéndose la mirada con fijeza. Entonces fue el turno de Matagot para impulsarse hacia adelante dispuesto a liberar frustraciones, pero Chat Noir saltó de su sitio, bloqueando el ataque, y para sorpresa de Remy y Ladybug, atajó a Matagot en una llave que difícilmente podría haber evitado, sujetándolo con fuerza y así dando por terminado la sorpresiva pelea. ¡Y eso que Matagot era mayor que Chat Noir! Tanto en edad como altura y peso.

_-_¡¿Crees que es divertido saber que **me voy a morir** junto con mi familia porque **no podré protegerla** y que vas a quedar **ciego**? ¿Que dos de mis hijos van a quedar huérfanos? _-_Siseó Chat Noir muy severo, manteniendo su agarre. _-_¿Qué seré un fracaso como padre? ¡Al menos dame la tranquilidad que vas a estar ahí para Emma!

_-_¡_Hsssss_! _-_El siseo de Matagot no tuvo toda la potencia que hubiera querido. Intentó soltarse, pero no pudo. _-_Oye, nada de eso pasa todavía, y puede que no pase... _-_Trató de decir bajándole varias rayitas a su soberbia.

_-_¿Y si eso es inevitable?

Chat Noir entonces soltó a Matagot y se sentó sobre el respaldo de su sillón, mirándose las garras como si nada hubiera pasado, tranquilo incluso. A lo sumo, había adoptado una actitud ganadora, de la que no se quiso pavonear. Matagot en cambio quedó sentado en el suelo refunfuñando, como gatito recién regañado, con las orejas caídas y la cola sumisa, preguntándose qué diantres había pasado. Hasta tenía un arañazo en toda la mejilla

_-_Voy al baño. _-_Dijo Chat Noir saltando al suelo y caminando con calma, cerrando la puerta tras de sí una vez que hubo entrado.

Remy casi no daba crédito a lo que había visto: aquella pelea entre ambos Chat Noir había sido como la de dos gatos reales. ¿Sería un efecto secundario de los poderes del gato negro? Miró hacia Ladybug, quien se había tapado la boca con las manos de la sorpresa. ¿Acaso ella también tenía actitudes de una mariquita? En ese caso habría que cuidarse, pues éstas eran depredadoras.

_-_¿Qué pasó que hay tanto escándalo? _-_Preguntó Maeve, asomándose a la puerta, con el aspecto de venir saliendo de una centrífuga. No se sentía bien.

_-_… _miau_… _-_Maulló Matagot lastimeramente sin darse cuenta. Bajó la mirada avergonzado. Maeve enarcó ambas cejas.

_-_¡Maeve! ¡A la cama! No quiero que alteres esa herida más de lo que ya hiciste. _-_Ladró Remy poniéndose de pie y caminando a su paciente.

Remy se levantó de su sitio y dio dos zancadas hacia Maeve, obligándola a volver al interior del cuarto. Matagot prestó atención, pero no se atrevió a moverse de su sitio. Ladybug en cambio se debatía entre apapachar a Louis o esperar a que Chat Noir regresara: algo instintivo le decía que tenía que verlo a él primero. Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando Chat Noir salió del baño.

_-_¡_Chaton_!

Se lo veía tranquilo y fresco. Hasta parecía que se había acicalado, digo, peinado el cabello. Caminó con mucha seguridad hasta Ladybug con una gran sonrisa. La rodeó un par de veces antes de abrazarla, ronronear y besarle el cuello justo detrás de la oreja. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el espinazo.

_-_¿Estás bien? _-_Preguntó Ladybug extrañada, pero contenta.

_-_¡Claro!

_-_Hmpf. _-_Matagot no sonaba feliz. Chat Noir retrocedió algunos pasos hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo, dándole dos palmaditas en la cabeza, logrando que relajara los músculos. _-_No me simpatizas, _papa_.

_-_Ya lo superarás.

Matagot infló más las mejillas. Tenía el ego por el suelo y montón de cosas que pensar. No debió decirle eso a Chat Noir, debió pensarlo mejor. ¡Nunca se imaginó que fueran a regañarlo así! ¡Qué vergüenza! No solo se dejó llevar por su lado felino, sino que para colmo había perdido. ¡Así no se podía!

Emma entonces entró al departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Llevaba consigo una enorme bolsa de papel café. Parpadeó curiosa al ver la escena.

_-_La vecina me preguntó si estábamos escondiendo gatos aquí: dice que escuchó una pelea. _-_Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. _-_Le dije que no teníamos gatos, pero… ¿Qué me perdí?

Ladybug se sopló el flequillo. ¿Por dónde empezaba?

* * *

_Esa Noche._

Con los insumos que Emma se había conseguido, con sus apuntes, algunos videos explicativos, y la sorpresiva guía de la mismísima Maeve en cuanto al manejo del instrumental, Remy no solo consiguió tratar y vendar la herida, sino hasta ponerle una vía para pasarle antibióticos. No digamos que fue un trabajo de joyería, pero sí muy concienzudo y aunque perfectible, cumplía el objetivo. Remy se retiró esa tarde tras concordar un sistema de horarios para que alguno de los superhéroes fuera a buscarlo y traerlo al departamento, para que pudiera revisar el progreso de la herida.

Maeve era su primera paciente y le debía su mejor esfuerzo. ¡Si tan solo esto contara en su evaluación final!

Adrien y Ladybug ya se habían ido hacia varias horas y Emma acababa de marcharse a _Les Invalides_ a terminar sus planimetrías. Solo había podido trabajar en ellas durante las noches y ahora iba en busca de las últimas mediciones para poder procesarlas después. ¡Le quedaba tan poco para terminar! Del resultado de sus esfuerzos, podrían planificar mejor la búsqueda de Tikki entre las ruinas de _Les Invalides_ en el futuro… Maeve le había dicho que si bien habían hecho un esfuerzo… no estaban sacando resultados por culpa de los infectados.

Por cierto, Emma le había cedido su cama a Maeve, por lo que Louis terminó por pasarle la suya a su hermana. Esa noche, y quizás cuántas más, dormiría en el sofá. De hecho, hasta se estaba poniendo cómodo en esos momentos. No quería ni ver hacia la habitación de Emma, en donde Maeve dormía. ¡Ay, su _Bonnie Lass_! Ansiaba tanto estrecharla entre sus brazos, olerla y estar en paz con ella…

_-_¿No le piensas hacer caso a Adrien, _minet_? _-_Preguntó papá Plagg.

_-_… Tengo que hacerle caso.

_-_¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso?

_-_No porque me haya ganado, conste. _-_Gruñó Louis, quien infló las mejillas. _-_Sino porque tiene razón.

_-_¡Ooooh! ¿Y ahora reconoces que fuiste un imbécil todo este tiempo? ¡Mira tú! Fue necesario que llegara un gato más grande y que te pusiera en tu sitio.

_-_Mi padre tiene 14 años.

_-_Sigue siendo mayor que tú, por 28 años exactamente. Estamos en 2015: todavía no naces.

_-_Ciertamente. _-_Louis se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y miró al techo. Suspiró. _-_¿Crees que me mate si la despierto?

_-_No. Marinette era la que tenía reacciones extrañas cuando la despertaban. Maeve es muy dulce: puede que solo te dé un puñetazo.

¡Esos ánimos! Papá Plagg no esperaba ninguna respuesta de parte de Louis. Así que cuando lo sintió levantarse de su sitio y buscar su bastón no hizo mayor aspaviento. Decidió quedarse en el sofá acurrucado entre las mantas cuando notó que el muchacho iba directo hacia donde dormía la escocesa. Sonrió para sus adentros: mejor los dejaba solos. Esos dos se iban a reconciliar y podía apostar a eso una enorme rueda de queso camembert.

Si la tuviera, claro.

En efecto, Louis no se tardó en llegar hasta la habitación, que abrió sin mayor dificultad. ¡Menos mal que el departamento no era muy grande! Llamó a la puerta un par de veces antes de entrar y ayudado por su bastón, navegó hasta la cama. Tanteando en la oscuridad, se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama y tras unos momentos, suspiró. Estiró su mano hacia la chica y le dio algunas palmaditas…

Maeve, quien se estaba haciendo la dormida, tenía toda la intención de ignorar a Louis, abrió un ojo al sentir el contacto de la mano de Louis contra su pierna. Rodó los ojos, tratando de endurecer su corazón, pero le latió demasiado bonito. Louis tenía un toque muy delicado y firme al mismo tiempo y eso le fascinaba de él.

_-_¿Sabes que estás a centímetros de mi vendaje? _-_Le gruñó de malas. Louis sacó la mano como si la retirase del fuego.

_-_¡Perdón! No quise importunarte… ¡Me confundí! Creí que era tu brazo…

_-_¿Te confundiste? ¡¿Cómo confundes un muslo de un brazo?! _-_Quiso saber la chica. Esta abrió los ojos de golpe. _-_¿Acaso crees que soy GORDA? _-_Preguntó, mientras intentaba incorporarse.

_-_¡No estás gorda! Solo me confundí y dejémoslo ahí.

_-_Hmpf.

Maeve terminó de incorporarse en la cama, tratando de no alterar mucho su herida, encontrando un sorpresivo apoyo en su chico. Se sentía mejor: ya no tenía fiebre, pero se sentía como si hubiera corrido un par de maratones. El maestro Fu, quien había purificado su herida de la maldición antes que llegaran con Remy, le había dicho que cuando recibiera tratamiento, puede que los resultados fueran más rápido, pero aun así tendría que tomarse las cosas con calma. Louis se quedó ahí en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza gacha, aunque cada tanto parecía tomar valor.

_-_¿Cómo están las cosas en el futuro?

_-_Caóticas. Como siempre. _-_Maeve suspiró apenada. _-_Marc Anciel sigue sin poder conseguir las medicinas de Chloé, lo que tiene a Nathaniel colgado de las lámparas. Buscar a Tikki ha sido más difícil de lo que pensé. _Les Invalides_ era gigante y creo que hemos estado cavando justo por donde no debíamos. Luka y Kagami… están como siempre. Muy concentrados, pero se notan preocupados, sobre todo por Juleka, que volvió a recaer…

_-_¿Juleka mi primita, o mi tía Juleka?

_-_Tu hermanita. Ya sabes, la hija mayor de Luka y Kagami. Tu tía Juleka… sigue causando estragos junto con Sable y la tripulación del _Libertad_. ¡Me salvó de una buena hace unas semanas en la Place du Vosgues! _-_Maeve se sopló el flequillo. _-_Toda tu familia está a salvo y…

_-_Lo siento.

Maeve se tragó sus palabras y enarcó ambas cejas. Hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño. ¡Quería una disculpa sentida, no una envasada! Que le naciera del corazón y…

_-En verdad te extraño mucho. ¡Lo siento! No creí que… ¡Argh! ¡Dame un segundo! Sabes que soy malo con las disculpas._ -Dijo de pronto Louis con mucha decisión y sentimiento, hablando en gaélico.

_-Eres pésimo_. _-_Le dijo Maeve enternecida. Cuando Louis hablaba en gaélico con ella, quería decir que iba muy en serio y quería mantener las cosas en la intimidad de ambos. Sí, al parecer su gato le daría una disculpa.

_-Entonces dame tiempo_. _-_Le respondió Louis ganando fluidez a medida que hablaba. _-El asunto es que… me di cuenta… que te di un buen susto. A ti y a todos. Debí ser más prudente._

_-Casi me mataste del susto. ¡Ni hablar tus tíos! Al señor Luka le salieron más canas y ¡vieras la cara que puso Emma!_ _-_Maeve hizo un puchero. _-¡Te dije que no tomaras ese cable! ¡Te dije! No era necesario freír al akuma, ya había dejado a su víctima… ¡no era necesario! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!_

_-Maeve… por como lo veía, no tenía otra opción. Ese akuma volvería a infectar a su víctima y te atacaría a ti, a Emma o a mis primos o a ti…_

_-¡Me pasé veinte minutos haciendo comprensiones! Me temblaban los brazos cuando llegaron Hamish y Sean. ¡Veinte…!_

_-He perdido mucho por los akumas. ¡No te iba a perder a ti! Esa cosa estuvo a punto de matarte._

_-¡No lo iba a hacer, Love! Fue un riesgo calculado, sabía que estabas a quince metros de distancia. ¡Ibas a llegar con tiempo y lo hiciste! Destruiste el vector del akuma y salió volando y…_

_-Quise evitar que escapara._

_-¡Y tomaste ese cable _**vivo**_! ¡AGRADECE QUE NO HABÍA AGUA CERCA! __-_Maeve apretó los dientes. _-¿No podías cataclismearlo como otras veces?_

_-Lo del cable me pareció una buena idea en su momento._

Maeve se palmeó la cara. Si esta era una disculpa, tenía que ser de las peores que Louis le daba, pero al menos era honesto. Se analizó un poco a sí misma. Tomó aire, sintiendo una presión en el pecho: el susto le había endurecido el corazón. El estrés de ver como su novio se electrocutaba y de luego forzar a su corazón a latir de nuevo, la había vuelto rencorosa. Entonces Louis, ciego como estaba, se inclinó hacia ella y mostró su cabeza, como buscando mimos, quizás coqueto.

_-Casi te moriste, Love. ¡No revivías! Tu corazón no latía… ¡Maldita sea, Louis Agreste! __-_Maeve empuñó las manos. _-Cuando vine a Francia a vengar a mis padres, me prometí a mi misma no enamorarme. ¡De no ser por ti lo logro! Iba a destruir a la Strega yo sola y vienes con tus galanteos y todo eso. ¡Casi te moriste en mis manos!_ _-_Maeve apretó los labios. ¡Quería un abrazo de su chico! _-¡No me lo hubiera perdonado nunca!_

_-No seas injusta contigo, fue mi culpa. Te puse en una situación muy difícil y no… debí haberlo hecho. No pensé en ti, ni en mis padrinos, ni en Emma… ni en el sacrificio de mis padres. __-_Louis se acercó un poco más y le tomó las mejillas. Esto provocó una reacción emocional en ambos. _-Mi odio por los akumas y todo lo que la Strega representa…_

_-… Nos tiene cegados a muchos. __-_Le dijo Maeve sujetando las manos de Louis, que tenía sobre sus mejillas. _-No te olvides que crucé dos países para venir a vengar a mis padres._

_-Eso no me da derecho de hacer sufrir a mi familia. No me puedo dejar llevar por el odio. No más. __-_Respondió tomándole la mano, y besándosela con ternura. _-Hice llorar a mi Bonnie Lass. ¡Lo lamento tanto!_

_-¡Te eché de menos, Kitten!_

Louis volvió a acomodarse en la cama, para poder acercarse un poco más a ella, pero no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, porque Maeve cerró la distancia y, aunque alteró un poco su herida, lo abrazó. No se dijeron más, eso fue suficiente disculpa. Se quedaron así un montón de rato, respirando juntos, coordinando sus latidos, como compensando el tiempo perdido. Él olía a fresco, ella a manzanas.

**¡ZAPE!**

_-_¡Vuelve a Darme Ese Susto Louis Agreste Y Dejaré Que **Hamish** Haga Las Compresiones! _-_Exclamó Maeve al separarse tras darle el zape, enjugándose las lágrimas con el revés de su manga, volviendo a hablar francés.

_-_¡¿Hamish?! ¡Él no sabe resucitación cardiopulmonar! _-_Exclamó Louis sorprendido. _-_Además fue jugador de rugby: pesa como 120 kilos. ¡Me rompería la caja torácica!

_-_No, no sabe hacer comprensiones. ¡Te quería patear en la entrepierna!

Louis se quedó en blanco. Carraspeó preocupado. La noción que Hamish hubiera hecho eso le heló la sangre en las venas.

_-_¿Qué quería hacer qué cosa? Insisto: Hamish pesa 120 kilos.

_-_Dice que una patada en los cojones funciona con los mismos principios que un desfibrilador, solo que con menos electricidad.

_-_¡¿Me pateó en los…?! _-_Medio preguntó asustado. Maeve sonrió y negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que le acariciaba los cabellos de Louis justo detrás de la oreja.

_-_Tu hombría está a salvo. ¡Pero fue tentador!

Louis tragó saliva. Maeve hablaba en serio: su primo Hamish había estado decidido a despertar a Louis a las patadas de ser necesario aquel aciago día. Antes de darse cuenta, y debido a la imagen mental que eso les provocó, ambos se largaron a reír hasta que les dolió el estómago, para luego permanecer en cordial silencio, sobre la cama. Fue un desahogo que ambos necesitaban y agradecieron.

_-¿Bonnie? __-_La llamó en gaélico sentándose sobre el borde de la cama.

_-Dime Kitten. __-_Maeve también se incorporó, pero esta vez, se arrimó a su lado.

_-También te extrañé horrores._

_-Eso tampoco se sintió lindo para ti, ¿verdad?_

_-No. __-_Le confesó, apoyando su frente en la de ella.

_-No volvamos a hacernos esto entonces._

_-Trato._

Dicho esto, se besaron…

…

… Y entonces se abrió la puerta de golpe.

**-LE GASP****-**

Emma abrió los ojos como platos al verlos. Dejó caer su mochila con estruendo, sin saber si fangirlear de emoción o de chillar de indignación. ¡No la malinterpreten! shippeaba a su hermano con Maeve después de todo, ¡¿Pero Esto?!

_-_¡P**amadre! ¡Ya era hora! **QUÉ ALEGRÍA**, pero… ¡¿Tienen Que Hacer Esa M**Rda En Mi Cama?! ¡Duermo ahí, hijos de remilp**a!

Nunca esos dos se habían separado tan rápido.

**Continuará**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Akumatización_**

**_BIP. BIP._**

_Emma levantó la mirada de golpe. La alerta de proximidad de su reloj indicó la cercanía de un akuma. Con horror vio por el rabillo del ojo como una de las mariposas de Papillón estaba peligrosamente cerca y como un resorte dio un brinco y se alejó._

**_-¡M**DA!_**

_A trastabillones se puso de pie, y a tropezones se echó a correr. Como perdiese de vista al akuma, se giró varias veces para ver por dónde estaba, sin éxito, y con la horrible urgencia…_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Emma también sabe hacer entradas triunfales. Del lado positivo, Louis y Maeve por fin hicieron las paces y la herida de la escocesa está mejorando gracias a Remy… quien hasta arriesgó su futura licencia como médico al tratar a Maeve, conste. Ahora, sobre la pelea de gatos, pedí ayuda a expertos y le pregunté a un contacto, una reconocida Madre de Gatos, que me dijera como son las peleas entre mininos, así que espero haberle hecho justicia a lo que me dijo. Obvio tuve que traducirla al humano, pero me divirtió mucho describirla. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

No creo que Tomoe sea Mayura, **Manu**. Ese ship me da un poco lo mismo y sí conozco a Sonic. Y no sé, si vuelvo a escribir un fic aquí, depende de lo que me inspire la musa. Nunca se sabe. Ten, crepes de manzana y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Adrien se dio permiso para ser más libre esa tarde, **CuentaOlvidada**, aunque se anduvo enojando un poco al final. ¡Toda buena pelea debe tener comentarios! Eso siempre, no lo olvides. Maeve y Louis son una pareja muy linda. Reconozco que al principio no quería hacerlos pareja, solo quería mostrar tensión entre ambos, pero… digamos que ellos tenían sus propias ideas. ¿Qué te detiene comer esos postres? Ten, crepes de manzana y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	30. Cap 29: Akumatización

_Papillón sigue en sus intentos por conseguir los miraculous, pero elige una víctima para sus akumas muy poco apropiada y puede que haya hecho enojar a una mamá osa. Emma recupera algunos recuerdos, que la dejan muy nerviosa. Ladybug y Chat Noir ya tuvieron suficiente. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** No mucho que decir, excepto que espero tener todo subido antes del domingo 22, pues si no se me hará muy complicado hacerlo. Creo… que tendré que tomar algunos resguardos. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic. Sugiero una pelotita antiestrés o una bolsa de papel en su defecto.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 29: Akumatización**

**Mansión Agreste. Guarida de Papillón.**

_Tres semanas después. Miércoles, 13:37 hrs._

-¡Buen trabajo!

Si había una frase que odiaba con toda su alma, era esa. Papillón hirvió de rabia cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir toparon sus puños en señal de victoria. El akuma había sido derrotado y él dejado en vergüenza.

-**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MALDITA SEA! **-Bramó de rabia, con los brazos extendidos. -¡Canten victoria ahora que pueden! Pero ya llegará el día en que seré **YO** quien ría de últimas.

Enfurruñado, se apoyó de su bastón al tiempo que se cerraba su ventanal, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad. Al menos, y eso le constaba, la Strega también estaba enfurecida por el resultado del combate. Al igual que él, ella también había perdido y como ya mostraba una racha de mala suerte, su berrinche estaba siendo épico: ¡Algo bueno que tuviera el día que ya estaba arruinado! Además, tuvo la sensación de que la mujer esa no estaba acostumbrada a perder, tal como evidenciaban sus pataletas post combates.

-¡Necesito que esa mujer se regrese a su año y al agujero del cual salió! Y que no vuelva más. -Murmuró entre dientes, casi escupiendo veneno. Concentró la mirada en la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido tras el cierre del ventanal. -¿Qué sé del combate de hoy?

Papillón cerró los ojos. Había sido una pelea akuma casi rutinaria en la que Schmetterling había intervenido y pese al caos desatado por ambos villanos, ese par de adolescentes insolentes se las había arreglado para ganar. Lo diferente es que en esta ocasión no había intervenido el Chat Noir adulto, sino la muchacha esa de los cuchillos, quien a rostro cubierto, había probado tener una puntería muy precisa y un lenguaje digno de antro de mala muerte. ¡Arrabalera Insolente! Quizás en qué condiciones había crecido. Bufó asqueado: al menos su hijo no decía tantas palabrotas juntas.

¡**MALDITOS SEAN ESOS DOS HÉROES**!, les habían arruinado los planes no solo a él, sino también a la horrible mujer esa, a juzgar por la pataleta que hacía en esos momentos. Prestó atención en dirección de la Schmetterling: ¡Cómo lloraba esa mujer! Tenía la impresión de que ella no estaba acostumbrada a perder contra ese par de mocosos. ¡**AAAAAARGH**! Lo más horrible de todo es que si bien LE HABÍAN GANADO DE NUEVO, también les debía el hecho que LE HABÍAN ARRUINADO EL DÍA A SCHMETTERLING. ¡Qué sensación tan agridulce!

-**¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS!** -Bramó Gabriel en la oscuridad de su oficina. Ganas de destrozarlo todo no le faltaban.

-Recuerde su presión, Señor. -Le recordó Nathalie con profesionalismo.

-¿Qué averiguaste?

-Nada que no sepamos. El Chat Noir adulto no intervino.

-Evidente. ¡No dejó ver ni las orejas! ¡Dime algo más interesante!

-Sí mostró las orejas. No intervino en el combate, pero… Observe.

Nathalie le mostró el Tablet. Papillón pudo ver en la pantalla un video proveniente de una cámara de seguridad. Ahí se mostraba a Emma entrando a un callejón, mientras se alejaba del lugar del combate una vez que éste hubo finalizado. Fue cuando Matagot la interceptó y la llevó a un rincón, procediendo, a juzgar por los aspavientos que hacía con los brazos, a regañarla. Lamentablemente la muchacha ni se quitó la capucha ni su rostro se podía ver desde el ángulo de la cámara, pero por su lenguaje corporal pudo saber que estaba quizás un poco molesta.

-Esos dos son hermanos, podría apostar por ello. -Le explicó Nathalie. -Da la impresión de que son muy unidos, pero al mismo tiempo, son hermanos normales y puede que haya algunos roces.

-Eso es normal entre hermanos. ¿Y la nueva mujer? ¿La que pone música de gaitas durante los combates?

-No aparece en ninguna base de datos, no he logrado identificarla. A juzgar por cómo actúa cerca de Chat Noir adulto y la muchacha de los cuchillos, también podría venir del futuro. ¿Señor?

-Tiendo a pensar que esos tres vinieron a buscar a Schmetterling para llevársela de regreso, antes que altere el curso de la historia. -Meditó Papillón. -Tiene sentido…

-Creo que podría considerar akumatizar a la muchacha de los cuchillos.

-Explícate.

-Eso alteraría el equilibrio del grupo de Labybug y Chat Noir. La carga emocional que eso va a significar los llevará a cometer errores. Sobre todo con Chat Noir adulto, quien muestra un alto grado de hostilidad a todos los akumatizados. -Nathalie tomó aire. -Y podría averiguar más sobre qué vinieron a hacer a este año, si logra leerle la mente.

-¿Eso no la dejaría vulnerable ante Schmetterling? Disfruta quitándome el control de los akumas, además… he notado el cuidado que han puesto en que esa bruja no note a la muchacha.

-Puede diseñar un akuma especialmente para ella, para hacerla inmune al control de Schmetterling. Y Mayura podría darle un sentimonstruo para apoyar sus esfuerzos.

Papillón se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda y sonrió con malicia.

-Me gusta la idea.

* * *

**Departamento de Emilie.**

_Al día siguiente. Jueves, 17:35 hrs._

-¡LO CONSEGUÍ POR FIN!

Emma puso su Tablet sobre la mesita de centro con energía. Maeve, quien tras esas semanas de tratamiento estaba mucho mejor, su herida estaba sanando a buen ritmo, dejó el puñal que estaba afilando a un lado y se incorporó mejor, irguiendo la espalda y mirando con ansias a Emma. Louis, quien estaba en el mesón de la cocina amasando pan, prestó atención.

-¡¿Terminaste las planimetrías?!

-**¡SÍ, POR FIN LAS AJUSTÉ!** Ya tengo toda la información en digital, y debidamente organizada. ¡Mira!

-¡Claro, excluyan al ciego! -Se quejó Louis muy burlón.

Emma lo ignoró. Encendió el Tablet e hizo algunos movimientos sobre la pantalla, activando una aplicación que hizo el resto.

-Activar modelo _Les Invalides _3D en escala 1:50.000. -Ordenó Emma.

De pronto, un modelo en tres dimensiones del complejo de _Les Invalides_ apareció sobre la mesita de centro. Era un holograma muy bien logrado, que parecía casi como una maqueta real del edificio, más que luces organizadas. Emma manipuló partes de la imagen, dejando ver lo que había dentro, revelando un gran nivel de detalle.

-Creo haber purgado todos los errores. Cuando activemos esto en el terreno real en 2052, este modelo será de escala 1:1 y podremos pasear por su interior como si fuera el edificio real. Se adaptará a la orientación geográfica exacta y a las ruinas existentes. ¡Será **INCREÍBLE**!

-¡**ASOMBROSO**! Esto nos va a ayudar un montón. No más espero que hayamos estado cavando donde correspondía. -Maeve tocó una parte de la maqueta con sus dedos para curiosear en el interior. -Se ve todo pixelado.

-Claro que sí, cuando esté en tamaño real, todo se verá en HD.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ocultar esto a la vista? El complejo de _Les Invalides_ es enorme. Si eso aparece de pronto en la ciudad, va a atraer una notable cantidad de akumas. ¡Llamará la atención! -Preguntó Louis muy pensativo. El gato entrecerró los ojos. -¿Por qué no dejamos que Rena Rouge hiciera una ilusión?

-Las ilusiones del zorro son casi perfectas, pero nos habrían dado una visión incompleta. -Explicó Maeve. -Dependen mucho de la memoria de Rena Rouge y ella no conocía bien el edificio. -Maeve se sopló el flequillo. -¡Pero es una buena pregunta! ¿Cómo vamos a ocultar tamaño pedazo de edificio?

-Cuando activemos el modelo a escala real, este solo será visible en realidad aumentada. Necesitas un Tablet o un celular para ver la estructura, como cuando juegas Pokemon GO. -Emma sacó pecho llena de orgullo. -También se ajustó a la frecuencia que emiten solo determinados portadores de miraculous, así que ellos también podrán ver el edificio, mientras estén transformados. El resto de los mortales, pues con Tablet o gafas especiales.

-Max pensó en todo cuando diseñó esa aplicación. -Comentó Maeve. -¡Ese hombre es un genio!

-Markov fue el de la idea de compatibilizar las frecuencias de los miraculous.

-¿Incluyendo el del miraculous que te mostré? -Preguntó Maeve con una sonrisa cómplice.

Emma se cohibió en el acto. Se cruzó de brazos y enfurruñó la cara. Asintió rápidamente sintiendo las manos heladas y un golpe de adrenalina brotarle del pecho. Louis le dio algunas palmaditas en la cabeza. Maeve se sopló el flequillo.

-¿Sigues sin querer usar tu miraculous, hermanita?

-¡No he aceptado ese miraculous! Así que no es mío.

-Mejor, así no te arriesgas en combate.

-¿Insinúas que no sé combatir, _connard_?

-No, insinúo que no quiero que te expongas. ¡Suficiente conmigo!

-¿Y acaso Maeve no se expone?

-Fue su elección, no puedo hacer nada contra eso. -Le dijo Louis con calma. -Tú no quieres elegir ese camino.

Maeve se mordió la lengua para no decir nada. Sabía que Emma ansiaba poder ser parte de la lucha, y bien capaz que era de mantener un combate cuando estaba decidida, tal como habían demostrado las últimas peleas contra los akumas. Pero tenía terror al uso de los miraculous: prefería que otros lo usaran, no ella. Sentía la presión de las expectativas y le costaba manejar eso.

-¡No sabes si quiero elegirlo o no! A lo mejor quiero elegirlo, pero no como portadora. ¡No quiero ningún miraculous!

-Marsellesa no te va a obligar a usarlo: quiere que sea tu elección, pero… ¡trata al menos de considerarlo!

-¡Dejen a mi _Minette_ en paz! -Exclamó de pronto Plagg, saliendo de su escondite en el bolsillo de Louis. Flotó hasta el rostro de Emma y le puso las manitas encima de la nariz, mirándola con ternura. -Te he dicho mil veces que sigas tu corazón: si no quieres, ¡no quieres!

-¡Pero que al menos se abra a la posibilidad!

\- ¡P**as Louis! ¡Decídete! Primero me sales con que no quieres que entre a los combates, luego que use el miraculous, luego que no lo use. ¡¿Quieres ser más claro?! Además está todo el rollo ese que no quieren que la Strega me vea. ¡Quién m**rda los entiende!

-¡No quiero que entres de civil a un combate! Con un miraculous estarías más protegida. ¡Eres tú la que no se abre a la posibilidad!

-¡Louis!

-¡Me largo! -Emma se levantó de golpe. No quería seguir con la conversación y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -¡Iré a tomar un poco de aire!

-¡Emma! -Louis intentó detenerla, pero Maeve lo detuvo. -¿_Bonnie_?

-Deja que salga a despejarse un poco. -Maeve levantó su celular en el acto, justo cuando notó que su novio iba a abrir la boca para reclamar. -Es menor de edad: todavía está en la aplicación de rastreo que implementó Markov hace años para los niños. Sabremos donde está si se tarda mucho.

-¿Ese programa sigue activo? Oh la lá…

Emma salió al pasillo y se dirigió a los ascensores, pero en vez de bajar, subió hasta el último piso. Desde allí, se coló hacia la azotea y se las arregló para salir. NI bien sintió el aire en la cara, tomó aire varias veces para calmarse. ¡No podía perder el control! Tenía que mantenerse serena, ¡pero era tan difícil!

Todo esto del viaje ya comenzaba a abrumarla por momentos. Sabía que ésta no era su época, su año, que estar así de cerca con sus padres no sería algo permanente. Eso dolía. Ella misma sentía que estaba creciendo, que cuando volviera a su mundo, ya no sería la misma persona, que todo había cambiado de golpe, que eso le dolía. Le dolía también… saber que era muy capaz de enfrentar un combate, que podía mantener sus miedos bajo control, y que ya había mirado a la Strega a la cara y sobrevivido, pero…

-¡¿Por qué le tengo miedo a un miraculous?!

-_Aaah. ¡Miedo! Esa emoción tan humana y que nos puede conducir a la locura… _

Emma se sobó los brazos. Se puso la capucha como para protegerse del mundo. Dio varias vueltas por esa azotea, tratando de calmarse, hasta que por fin se sentó junto a un ducto de ventilación, abrazando sus rodillas. Estaba asustada: la noción de usar un miraculous le descomponía los nervios y hasta la hacía sentir ahogada. ¡Ella no daba el corte! Usar un miraculous era otro nivel, otro lenguaje, otra guerra. ¡Lo arruinaría todo! Estaría sola y expuesta, ¿y sí hacía las cosas mal? ¿Si lo arruinaba todo? ¿Qué pasaba si por su culpa alguien moría o usaba mal sus poderes? ¿Si no podía cumplir con la misión? Siempre que veía a los portadores, éstos estaban muy seguros de sí mismos, parecía que sabían qué hacer solo por el hecho de estar transformados.

-_¡Ve querido akuma y hazla malvada!_

Ella no era así. Sobre pensaba las cosas, no era rápida y fallaría miserablemente.

-… tengo mucho miedo…

… no iba a cumplir las expectativas. No tenía la rapidez mental de su madre, o la valentía de su padre. ¿La experiencia de su hermano? Tampoco. ¿La fuerza necesaria? ¡Menos! Solo tenía su sarcasmo y puntería con los cuchillos, pero eso no sería suficiente. ¿Cómo lo hacía Pascal para usar el miraculous de la abeja y seguir tan campante por la vida?

-No voy a dar el ancho…

**BIP. BIP.**

Emma levantó la mirada de golpe. La alerta de proximidad de su reloj indicó la cercanía de un akuma. Con horror vio por el rabillo del ojo como una de las mariposas de Papillón estaba peligrosamente cerca y como un resorte dio un brinco y se alejó.

**-¡M**DA!**

A trastabillones se puso de pie, y a tropezones se echó a correr. Como perdiese de vista al akuma, se giró varias veces para ver por dónde estaba, sin éxito, y con la horrible urgencia de huir. ¡**NO** quería ser una infectada! Se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar la mariposa que hacía esfuerzos por posarse sobre ella, considerando que no tenía ningún objeto en las manos. Intentó buscar la puerta de acceso al edificio pero con los nervios no podía dar con ella.

-¡M**rda, m**rda, m**rda!

_-¡No te resistas! La akumatización es inevitable…_

La voz de Papillón le resonó por la cabeza, lo que la hizo pegar un grito de susto. ¿Acaso el akuma ya se había posado sobre ella? Se revoleó varias veces mientras corría por el techo de aquel edificio. En un momento de desesperación intentó quitarse la sudadera que tenía puesta, pero en el proceso cayó de bruces al suelo. Al girarse… Casi se muere del susto: si se levantaba, el akuma se posaría sobre ella y luego ya no sería responsable de sus actos… comenzó a arrastrarse como si con eso pudiera impedir lo inevitable, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil. ¡La iban a akumatizar!

**¡PAH!**

Ladybug atrapó al akuma con una de sus manos y la miró con furia. Papillón, en su guarida, dio un brinco de sorpresa: **toda** la voluntad de Ladybug se **oponía** a la suya.

-¡Akumatízame, hijo de p**a, por favor! ¡Porque la primera persona por la que voy a ir serás tú y haré que te **arrepientas** de atacar a mi hija! **¡HAZLO, _CONNARD_, PORQUE TE VOY A MATAR!**

-_¡¿LADYBUG?!_

Papillón no podía creer su suerte. O la falta de esta. El akuma intentaba infectar el miraculous de Ladybug, pero preso como estaba en la mano de la heroína no podía hacer tal cosa, tampoco huir. Algo en la mocosa impedía además que accediera a sus pensamientos: estaba enfurecida sin duda, pero su voluntad se había convertido en algo poderoso que la protegía. Papillón sabía que el instinto maternal era una fuerza muy voluble y que se podía manipular bajo ciertas circunstancias, pero si una madre estaba empeñada en proteger a su descendencia del peligro inminente, ella se convertía en algo demasiado peligroso.

-_¡Solo eres una chiquilla! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de maternidad?!_

-**¡PRUÉBAME!: Haré que te arrepientas.**

Un pulso de energía pareció sacudir el edificio y al mismo Papillón, quien sintió como si le hubieran dado con un palo en la cabeza. La Catarina estaba enfurecida y lo hizo notar. Abrió la mano y el akuma intentó huir, desistiendo de sus esfuerzos por akumatizar a nadie. Pero en ese momento…

**-¡Cataclismo!**

Chat Noir atajó la mariposa y la destruyó. Cuando abrió la mano, se deshizo en ceniza inofensiva… aun así el gato negro pisoteó los restos cuando cayeron al suelo como quien aplasta un cigarro. El mismo instinto que había motivado a Ladybug a reaccionar, sumado a la necesidad de proteger a los cachorros, motivaba al gato negro. También estaba enfurecido. El ventanal de la guarida de Papillón se cerró… el hombre desistió de sus intentos.

-¡Emmie!

Ladybug se arrojó sobre Emma, quien estaba hecha una bola y temblaba sin control. La obligó a mirarla, pero se encontró que la muchacha tenía los ojos muy apretados. Temblaba de miedo y sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho. En 2052 el trato que se les daba a los infectados no era el mejor del mundo, y ella casi había sido akumatizada. No paraba de temblar, sudaba frío y tenía la respiración entrecortada. Chat Noir también se arrojó sobre la muchacha, quien no reaccionaba, pero cuando la llamó…

-¿_Ma souris_? -Chat Noir la tomó por las mejillas. -Abre los ojos, _ma souris..._

* * *

_Flashback._

_-¡Papa! ¡Hugo me empujó! ¡Y me encerró!_

_La niña todavía se estaba aferrando al picaporte de su puerta, tratando de salir, cuando vio a Chat Noir, su padre, entrar de un salto a su habitación. Gritos horribles se dejaron oír de pronto y Emma retrocedió, tapándose las orejas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Primero su hermano la empujaba hacia el interior de su cuarto, luego su papá entraba por la ventana y ahora… ¿Esto? No eran gritos de alegría, había algo en ellos que le helaba la sangre y su corazoncito se le revolvió temeroso. Giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a buscar la protección de su papá, cuando este la levantó en brazos y la abrazó con toda su fuerza._

_-Ma souris. Cierra los ojos. ¡No los abras hasta que yo te diga! __-Le dijo lleno de ternura, pese a la urgencia que lo movía. _

_-¿Papá? __-Emma hizo varios pucheros. Se refugió en el pecho de su papá. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero sin duda que estaba segura y a salvo con él._

_-Cierra los ojitos, ma souris, ¡Hasta que yo te diga! _

_Fin del Flashback._

* * *

-_Ma souris_… abre los ojos.

De golpe, Emma abrió los ojos. Fijó la mirada en sus padres y por segundos fue presa del pánico. Sus pupilas se fijaron en Chat Noir, como afilándose. Ladybug se angustió al ver esa mirada aterrada y perdida en el rostro de su hija. Emma tomó aire y ahogó un grito de terror cuando un sinfín de memorias reprimidas le golpearon la cabeza como montaña de ladrillos, asustando de paso a los héroes de París. La muchacha pareció derrumbarse y los ojos se le derramaron en lágrimas, pero lloró sin emitir ni un solo sonido. Se aferró con fuerza de Ladybug, quien no dudó en abrazarla, sintiéndose a momentos abrumada por la cantidad de emociones que le estaban dando vueltas en la cabeza. Chat Noir se unió al abrazo, no sin intercambiar una mirada muy seria con su _lady_, como si estuviera ideando algo al mismo tiempo y de manera parecida. Ninguno tenía intenciones de soltar a Emma, quien seguía temblando.

-Vamos. Hay que ir a casa. -Dijo Ladybug al cabo de un rato cuando notó que Emma dejaba de temblar un poco.

Emma asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Se dejó llevar por sus padres, quienes sin soltarla la sacaron del techo y juntos bajaron hacia el departamento de Emilie, rogando para que nadie se les cruzara en el intertanto. Por fortuna así fue, llegaron sin ser vistos hasta la casa y tras entrar en la unidad, cerraron las puertas tras de sí. Maeve estaba ayudando a Louis con el horno cuando el grupo llegó, y en seguida ambos erizaron la espalda al ver en qué estado habían llegado.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Maeve toda seria.

Emma se abalanzó sobre Louis y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando por primera vez con ruidos. Louis, tomado por sorpresa, atinó a abrazarla para tratar de consolarla en algo, prestándole atención únicamente a ella, sin pedirle respuestas. Ese llanto rompía el alma y Ladybug tuvo que aguantarse ella misma las lágrimas. Chat Noir le tomó la mano, se sentía exactamente igual que ella. Maeve parecía conocer muy bien ese tipo de llanto: acarició los cabellos de Emma mientras le decía alguna cosa o dos en gaélico.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Maeve de pronto, en vista que Louis no lo iba a hacer.

-Veníamos por los techos hacia aquí. -Comenzó Ladybug, sacudiéndose las lágrimas. -Sentimos gritos cuando estábamos a un techo de distancia… un akuma perseguía a Emma.

Ladybug apretó los labios y los puños. ¡Es que había visto en rojo! Al ver a su hija acosada así por un akuma sintió como le hirvió la sangre y sus acciones fueron presa de una sensación que no pudo identificar, pero que hasta pareció darle más fuerza. ¡Bien podría haberse llevado el mundo por delante! Tuvo visión de túnel y no paró hasta que agarró al akuma con sus manos, aun sabiendo los peligros que eso implicaba, y amenazaba de muerte a Papillón en el proceso. ¿Lo peor? ¡Es que en serio lo iba a cumplir! Tenía todas las intenciones.

Louis levantó la cabeza y la orientó hacia su madre, pálido, pero no soltó a su hermana, quien no paraba de llorar. Maeve se tapó la boca con la mano. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta?

-¡¿Un akuma?!

-Lo destruí. No molestará más. Papillón no volverá a molestar a Emma… porque si _ma Lady_ no lo mata: ¡Lo haré yo! -Gruñó Chat Noir muy decidido. -¿_Ma souris_?

Emma se separó de Louis y se limpió las lágrimas. Su hermano atinó a pasarle el paño de cocina lleno de harina para que se secara la cara, que su hermana aceptó solo para ponerlo a un lado y tomar las servilletas de papel que le pasaba Maeve, que al menos estaban limpias. Parecía estar más tranquila.

-¿_Minette_? -La llamó Louis con ternura, tratando de disimular el tremendo susto que se estaba llevando. -¿Te hizo daño?

-Perdón, Louis. ¡No me di cuenta! No sabía que estaba llamando la atención. ¡NO quise…!

-Ni siquiera empieces. ¡No te preocupes! Eres mi hermanita.

-Hazle caso al cachorro. -Papá Plagg se posó sobre la cabeza de Emma, comenzando a hacerle caricias en el cabello. -Estás bien. Es lo que importa. ¡Minette! Estás a salvo…

Emma se llevó la mano a su cabeza y correspondió las caricias de Plagg. Respiró profundo algunas veces, notando en el proceso que Maeve había puesto a calentar leche y que Ladybug la abrazó por la espalda. Chat Noir también se había acercado… le temblaron los labios otra vez y casi se pone a llorar de nuevo.

-Cataclismeaste mi habitación, _papa_. -Confesó con la voz en un hilo. -Ese día… me dijiste que cerrara los ojos.

Esa confesión de pronto los dejó helados a todos, sobre a Louis que erizó todo el espinazo. Chat Noir se acercó a propósito y la tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué dices, _minette_? -Le preguntó Plagg asustado.

-¡Que mi _papa_ cataclismeó mi habitación! -Emma entrecerró los ojos, como recordando. -No recuerdo bien, creo que estaba jugando con algo… escuché gritos, un escándalo horrible y me asusté. Salí a mirar. -Emma se detuvo y miró a Louis. -¿Era una casa de dos pisos?

-Sí, lo era.

-… Hugo pasó corriendo… me empujó dentro de la habitación y me encerró. No pude abrir la puerta. -Emma miró a Chat Noir con los ojos deshechos… -Entraste por la ventana. Me tomaste en brazos y me aferraste contra tu pecho… cataclismeaste toda mi habitación. ¡Toda! Y saltamos fuera… a la calle. -Emma se tragó un enorme nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, mirando a Chat Noir con los ojos deshechos. -Me escondiste entre unos arbustos y deshiciste tu transformación. ¡Venían unos gritos horribles de la casa!… me pasaste el anillo y me dijiste que corriera… ¡Tenías la camisa llena de sangre!

-Y a mí me dijo que te cuidara. -Recordó _Papá_ Plagg con las orejas caídas, sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos de Emma. El kwami se quedó mirando a Chat Noir. -Luego regresaste a la casa y yo me llevé a _minette_ de ahí. Fue la última vez que te vi vivo.

Ladybug solo abrazó con más fuerza a Emma, incluso sirviéndole de apoyo, porque de a momentos le flaqueaban las fuerzas. No le cabía duda de que su hija había recordado eso de golpe, debido al incidente con el akuma. Todos estaban impactados y asustados. Louis lloraba de un solo lado. Maeve tenía la mandíbula apretada, empatizando muchísimo con Emma y Louis.

-_Papa_ mató a uno de los atacantes, el que se metió a su despacho y lo apuñaló. Hugo y yo intentamos ganar tiempo en lo que él te ponía a salvo, pero lo mataron y la Strega… le ordenó a Barbazul que me arrancara los ojos. _Papa_ los atacó de frente, pero yo ya había perdido la conciencia. Desperté en el hospital, pero estaba ciego… tío Luka ya estaba ahí conmigo.

Emma se largó a llorar de nuevo. Ladybug seguía sin soltarla, pero se sorprendió a sí misma estirando su mano hacia Louis, como si quisiera abrazarlo también. Chat Noir se dio cuenta y tomó a su hijo del brazo y lo acercó al roce de su madre, quien le aferró la mano. Louis estaba muy emocional… no tardó en sentir el abrazo de Emma, el de Ladybug o como Chat Noir los rodeó a todos con los brazos como mejor pudo. Maeve revisó la leche, le puso un poco de azúcar y una rama de canela, revolvió un poco y apagó el fuego. También revisó el horno, pero al pan le quedaba un buen rato: de buena gana se hubiera unido al abrazo, pero no era su momento.

-_La Strega ya ha destruido muchas familias. ¡Debe ser juzgada! _-Dijo Maeve en gaélico.

-_¿No que la querías matar para vengar a tus padres, mi Bonnie lass? _-Preguntó Louis en el mismo idioma, estirando su mano hacia ella. Toda la pequeña familia se separó y la quedó viendo.

-_Por como lo veo, esa bruja ha causado tanto dolor, que matarla sería demasiado poco_. -Maeve levantó las manos en señal de abstención. -Oh no, este momento es de ustedes, no mío. ¡No podría!

-¡Abrazo de grupo a mi _Bonnie_!

Acto seguido, todos abrazaron a Maeve, quien sonrió de gusto y se dejó consentir por todos ellos. Al cabo de unos momentos, cuando se separaron, Emma estaba más tranquila, pero bastante asustada. Ni Ladybug ni Chat Noir la soltaban.

-¿Van a ir por Remy en un rato para que revise mi herida, no?

-Sí, en unos momentos. De hecho, ya nos debería estar esperando. -Comentó Louis.

\- Cuando vayan, consíganse calmantes. Emma los va a necesitar…

-Creo que sí me gustarían…

Louis tragó saliva. Si su hermana admitía eso, entonces sí que debía estar conmocionada. Empuñó las manos. ¡¿Qué clase de hermano mayor era que no se daba cuenta que su hermana estuvo a segundos de ser akumatizada?! De no ser por sus padres adolescentes… ¡Quizás en qué estarían ahora! Sacudió la cabeza asustado. ¡**NO**! ¡Mejor no pensaba así! ¡Pobrecita Emma! Quizás qué se imaginó que haría por su akumatización. ¡Se sintió un asco de persona!

-¡Vamos _minette_! Te hará bien descansar. Papá Plagg te va a contar un cuento y vigilará que duermas lindo. -Le dijo Plagg dándole unos topecitos en la cabeza. Emma hizo un puchero.

-Vamos, Plagg tiene razón. -Maeve tomó a Emma de la mano y comenzó a llevarla al cuarto de Louis, que era en donde había estado durmiendo las últimas semanas. Louis las siguió.

Chat Noir y Ladybug se retrasaron unos instantes. Ambos tenían los ojos vidriosos y el corazón hecho pedazos. Un dolor horrible les hacía sentir como si en vez de sangre, tuvieran limonada en las venas. Ladybug no sabía si quería llorar de angustia o destruir medio París por la pena. Chat Noir no estaba mucho mejor.

-Debemos detener toda esa locura en el futuro. ¡Si tan solo supiéramos como! -Siseó Chat Noir entre dientes.

-Todo tiene solución, _chaton_. -Le dijo Ladybug, usando el mismo tono de voz. Ambos se miraron intensamente a los ojos, muy severos y cada vez más decididos.

-¿Estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando, _ma lady_?

-Sabes que sí. ¿Me apoyas?

-Hasta el fin del mundo.

Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Viaje inesperado_**

_… al sentir como Bunnix, contrario a todo pronóstico, en vez de salir elegantemente del portal, rodaba fuera de él y con compañía. Casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas al ver que Ladybug se levantaba tan campante. Bunnix, desenredándose del yoyo, hacía lo mismo, pero no se la veía muy contenta._

_-¡¿Se puede saber que…?!_

_-¡Hola Bunnix!_

_-¡MINI BUG! __-Bunnix casi se quedó calva. __-¡¿Pero qué locura has hecho?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?!_

_-Vine al 2052._

* * *

**Notas finales: **Ladybug y Chat Noir perdieron la paciencia y decidieron que la sartén se toma por el mango. Esos dos tienen planes y van a llevarlos a cabo. ¡ya lo verán! Las sorpresas todavía no acaban. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Pues… digamos, **Manu**, que después del 22 de diciembre actualizar se me hará muy complicado, así que me gustaría tener todo subido antes. Y no, conozco al personaje, pero nunca lo he jugado. Ten, crepes de manzana y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¿Conseguiste la insulina, **CuentaOlvidada**? Aunque yo recomendaría una bolsa de papel o una pelotita antiestrés, porque las cosas se van a ir por un tobogán. Ya no más calma para esta extraña familia. Al menos ya no están tan peleados… lo que se les viene encima exigía que no lo estuvieran. Y sobre los ingredientes… u.u me da mucha lástima leer eso, pero tienes razón. Además siempre puedo mandarlos digitalmente. Ten, crepes de manzana y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	31. Cap 30: Viaje inesperado

_Adrien y Marinette son dos adolescentes normales, estudiantes que buscan buenas notas y disfrutar la vida, de reírse un poco… y están decididos a cambiar el futuro. Se hartaron de escuchar tanta tragedia y si tienen que ir ellos mismos al futuro a arreglar las cosas… lo harán. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Creo… que tendré que tomar algunos resguardos para actualizar la próxima semana... ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic. Sugiero una pelotita antiestrés o una bolsa de papel en su defecto.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 30: Viaje inesperado**

**Colegio Françoise Dupont. **

_Día siguiente. Jueves. Recreo_

Por lo general Marinette pasaba los recreos con sus amigas, pero en esta ocasión estaba con Adrien. Los dos estaban sentados en una de las bancas del patio del colegio, acurrucados uno contra el otro, en cómplice silencio. Si bien ambos estaban muy conscientes que no debían invadir el terreno del otro, y que ambos debían mantener también sus vidas propias, Gastón le había dicho a Marinette que no había nada de malo de pasar tiempo con su chico, sobre todo cuando se sentía perturbada y más aún porque confiaba en él.

Este era uno de esos momentos. No necesariamente porque estuviera ansiosa, sino por lo que habían estado conversando hasta hacía unos momentos. Ambos estaban pensando e ideando en el mismo canal y estaban más que decididos a seguir adelante.

A lo lejos, Chloé los observaba y apretaba los puños de rabia al verlos; su orgullo seguía herido, pero ya lo suyo rayaba más en capricho personal que en amor no correspondido por su amigo de la infancia. No lo quería reconocer, pero en el fondo (**BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN** EN EL FONDO) estaba contenta por ese par. Claro, solo reconocería eso bajo tortura.

-Siempre puedo ir a interrumpirlos, si no quieres verlos juntos. -Ofreció Sabrina con timidez.

-¡No seas ridícula, Sabrina! A esos dos no los separas ni con gas pimienta. -Chloé hizo un puchero y relajó las manos. Miró de reojo su brazo derecho… seguía con ese dolor constante, a veces más otras menos, pero al menos ya había ido al médico y le estaban haciendo estudios.

En verdad llevaba en esos trámites ya un buen tiempo. Hasta la habían cambiado de médico un par de veces porque, según su madre, eran _unos ridículos que no habían estudiado nada_. ¿Qué decir al respecto? Era la manera que Audrey mostraba preocupación. Lo que sí, el último pediatra con el que habían dado, mientras la regañaba por no cooperar con él, notó algo en su rostro que lo hizo entrecruzar las cejas. Y le hizo millón de preguntas cuyas respuestas solo parecieron preocuparlo más y antes que se diera cuenta, la había derivado con un colega suyo que era reumatólogo. Éste, al revisarla y hacerle las mismas preguntas, estuvo de acuerdo con las sospechas de su colega pediatra y la había mandado hacer exámenes más específicos, para algo a lo que Chloé ni siquiera le prestó atención (aunque Audrey sí, para sorpresa de toda la familia). Seguro no era nada, pero bueno: todo por perder clases. De hecho, esa mañana se había ido a sacar las muestras.

-Era una sugerencia, yo solo decía.

-Cállate, Sabrina.

-Ah, qué mal tratas a tus amigas. -Dijo de pronto Lila.

Sabrina pegó un brinco y se escondió detrás de Chloé. La rubia por su parte solo irguió la espalda y se llevó una mano a la cadera, con algo de glamour, cuidando de mantener a Sabrina a cubierto.. Miró a Lila a la cara y no retrocedió ni medio centímetro, altiva y orgullosa, pues Chloé no se iba a dejar amedrentar por una bruja como Lila.

Sabrina le había dicho de su incidente en los pasillos de hacía poco más de un mes, y Chloé, obviamente, no había mostrado signos de haberle creído, sino todo lo contrario. Bueno: quizás no le había creído al cien por ciento, pero mejor tomaba precauciones. Ella era la única que podía hacerle bullying a Sabrina después de todo

-¿A ti quien te movió la jaula, Rossi? -Preguntó Chloé. -¿No deberías estar en algún país tercermundista ensuciándote las manos?

-Todavía no hay ninguna campaña de UNICEFF. Así que no hay necesidad de mí. -Lila miró en dirección de Adrien y Marinette, quienes se entretenían cuchicheando entre ellos. Gruñó por lo bajo. -¿No te causa rabia que estén juntos esos dos?

-Claro. La panadera se quedó con mi Adrichou. -Respondió Chloé, mientras se revisaba la manicura.

-¿No te gustaría hacer algo al respecto, como interrumpirlos?

Chloé ni movió las cejas. Los ojos de Lila se habían vuelto hipnotizantes, como si quisiera entrar a su cabeza. Ella simplemente entrecerró los ojos muy poco y tomó aire, gruñendo para sus adentros al percibir una vocecilla en su mente que le tironeaba las neuronas, como tratando de obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quería. ¡Ah no! ¡A ella no le venían con brujerías de tercera categoría! ¡Menos una cualquiera como Lila Rossi! Dio una patada al suelo con fuerza, levantándose al mismo tiempo. Lila retrocedió un paso como si Chloé la hubiera empujado físicamente.

-Fíjate que no. -Afirmó Chloé poniendo ambas manos en las caderas, sin darse cuenta de que había resistido y repelido el hechizo de Lila. -Quizás bajo circunstancias normales, cuando eso sea **_mi idea_** y no la de una italiana ridícula que quiere que haga su trabajo sucio.

-¡Pero Chloé! ¿De qué estás hablando? -Lila apretó la mandíbula. ¡Maldita sea! La mente de Chloé era demasiado fuerte, no la podría manipular. Su grimorio hablaba de gente así, y le advertía de sus peligros.

-¡Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo, Rossi! -Chloé dio un paso hacia adelante, con toda su personalidad. -No te olvides con quien hablas. ¡Soy Queen B! No una igualada cualquiera como tú. -Añadió con orgullo, antes de gesticular con las manos en evidente desprecio. -Vámonos Sabrina. ¡No te juntes con esta chusma!

Chloé se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de Lila, quien hervía de rabia. Sabrina la miró unos instantes, antes de seguir en pos de la hija del alcalde, sin hacer ni medio gesto. Al poco andar, Chloé tuvo que resistir la tentación de mirar hacia atrás a ver cuál era la reacción de Rossi, pero decidió por no hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y avanzó altiva, sin darle esa importancia. ¡Esa Lila! Sabrina tenía razón: intentó manipular su mente de algún modo. ¡¿Qué clase de brujería era…?!

**PAAAAF.**

-¡**ARGH**! ¡¿Es Que No Te Fijas Por Dónde Vas?! -Chloé siseó al ver de quien se trataba, dándole un leve empujón al chico. Le hubiera dado con más fuerza, pero le dolían las manos. -Miren nada más: ¡el tomate podrido y escritor emo! ¿Qué acaso caminan con los ojos cerrado?

-¡Eres tú la que vas con los ojos cerrados! Y encima ocupando todo el espacio, mujer, ¡Hazte a un lado! -Le reclamó Nathaniel, con un tic en el ojo. Marc, quien estaba con él, sonrió de costado y saludó con timidez. Sonrió para sus adentros: mejor ponía atención, porque este intercambio sería interesante de observar. ¿Dónde había palomitas cuando las necesitaba?

-¿Chloé, estás bien? -Preguntó Sabrina, pero fue ignorada.

-¡**RIDÍCULO**! No tengo que hacer espacio para alguien como tú. ¡Debiste fijarte que venía caminando, cabeza de tomate!

-Su majestad Chloé está irritada. -Dijo Marc bien burlón.

-Seguro es por el maquillaje mal puesto. -Nathaniel le siguió la corriente, arrugando la nariz, fingiendo disgusto. Chloé irguió la cabeza al ver que Nathaniel le señalaba su rostro, quizás con algo de susto que supo disimular: ese día no usaba maquillaje. ¿Tanto se le notaba? - Eso, o estás sonrojada por verme.

-¡¿Qué te fumaste?! ¡¿Sonrojada yo?! -Exclamó indignada. Marc carraspeó, pero Nathaniel entrecerró los ojos.

-Tienes la nariz y las mejillas bien rojas. ¡Bien colorada! ¿Acaso eres capaz de sentir vergüenza?

Marc rodó los ojos al cielo. Su compadre era un chico tranquilo y tan tímido como él, que no solía meterse en problemas, pero de un tiempo a esta parte le había agarrado un gustillo a hacer rabiar a Chloé que al menos él identificaba con algo más, muy diferente del disgusto. Claro que cuando se lo había mencionado a Nathaniel, el pelirrojo casi lo había matado de indignación. ¡No hubo como razonar con él! Así que Marc había decidido tomar palco, palomitas (que no tenía) y observar atento hasta que a su compadre dejara la negación y le cayera la teja: Chloé Bourgeois le gustaba y bastante.

Al menos había superado su obsesión por Marinette. Eso era un avance.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! -El tono de Chloé cambió imperceptiblemente: ¿había algo de susto en él?

-Vamonos Nat, ¡No necesitamos el drama!

Marc tomó a Nathaniel del brazo y ambos se alejaron con calma, dejando atrás a una petrificada Chloé, quien segundos después comenzó a rebuscar en su bolsito por su espejo. Por un momento Nathaniel creyó que Chloé le retrucaría, le gritaría o algo, pero no… fue un poco decepcionante verla reaccionar así. Se sopló el flequillo y se dejó llevar. Por su parte Sabrina arrugó el ceño: sabía que su amiga llevaba meses angustiada por sus mejillas, porque sin importar el maquillaje o las cremas, seguían muy enrojecidas y nada de lo que hiciera les calmaba el color.

**-¡ESO NO ERA NECESARIO, PAR DE TARADOS! ****-**Les reclamó Sabrina en un sorpresivo despliegue de valentía. Se volvió hacia su amiga, quien se revisaba la rojez de su rostro con angustia. -Vamos al baño, Chloé. Así vas a ver que no es nada que no puedas resolver. ¡Vamos!

Marinette estiró la cabeza en la dirección de Sabrina, para ver como la chica tomaba a Chloé por los hombros y se la llevaba. Ladeó la cabeza al notar como la hija del alcalde tenía la nariz hundida en su espejito y que Sabrina la instaba a salir de ahí. Arrugó la nariz curiosa…

-Dicen que Chloé está muy enferma en el futuro. Están preocupados porque no han podido conseguir sus medicinas. -Comentó con tristeza. -No me han dicho qué es, pero Louis me dijo que lleva tantos años con eso, que no la recuerda sana. ¿Será que ya está enferma?

-Creo que sí. Algo me estuvo comentando Chloé que ha estado yendo mucho al médico, pero que se siente bien. -Adrien suspiró, relajándose en el respaldo de la banca que ocupaba junto a su novia. -Sospecho que me mintió más por su bien que por el mío.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Estuvo conversando contigo, _Chaton_? -Le preguntó Marinette coqueta. -¿Debo ponerme celosa,_ mon minou_?

-Ah. Te sacaría celos, _ma princesse_, solo para ver lo bonita que te ves enojada.

-¡Cuidado que me puedo poner muy **adorable**! -Exclamó entre risitas. -¿Ya estará notando los síntomas?

-Tal vez. -Ambos se acomodaron en la banca y suspiraron contentos. -Lila nos está mirando. ¿La saludamos a la de tres? -Le dijo Adrien, mientras le indicaba una dirección con los ojos.

Marinette miró hacia donde su novio le indicaba, solo para ver a Lila que seguía ahí de pie, hirviendo de rabia. Tenía los puños apretados y los ojos muy afilados. Había cierta aura peligrosa alrededor de ella y ambos se alegraron de estar a buena distancia, al otro lado del patio.

-Parece que está usando magia. -Marinette forzó una sonrisa. -¿Crees que sea buena idea buscar _repelentes_ de brujas? Debe haberlos. Voy a comenzar a poner sal en los umbrales de las puertas.

-No dudes que está usando magia… y no dudes que debe haber repelentes. -Adrien acercó un poco más a Marinette a su cuerpo, en un intento por protegerla. -¿La saludamos?

Marinette le guiñó un ojo y a la cuenta de tres, ella y Adrien alzaron el brazo libre y muy sonrientes la saludaron con entusiasmo. Se rieron por lo bajo al ver a Lila dando una patada en el suelo del coraje y alejarse a pisotones de ahí.

-Ya no me da tanto miedo como al principio.

-Tampoco me pone tan de mal humor como al principio. -Reconoció Adrien. -Pero sigo sin querer que se te acerque. -Añadió con gravedad.

-_Mon minou. _-Lo llamó Marinette muy suavecito. -¿Crees que podamos hacerlo? ¿Llevar a cabo nuestro plan?

-¿Lo que estábamos conversando? ¡Pero _ma lady_! -Adrien se las ingenió para ver a Marinette a la cara. -Por descabellados que sean tus planes, **siempre** resultan. Contamos con la ventaja que piensas rápido sobre la marcha y siempre salimos victoriosos. ¡Nadie se espera esto!

-Mis planes resultan porque tengo buen apoyo. Sin ti no podría hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que se me ocurren. ¡Pero tengo dudas!

-No las tengas. Estamos juntos en esto. -Le dijo besándole la frente. -_Ma princesse_: ya verás que todo sale bien. Solo tenemos que afinar los detalles.

Marinette asintió con una traviesa sonrisa, correspondida por su novio. Si todo les salía bien… seguro más de alguno se iba a enfurecer con ellos, pero iba a valer la pena a fin de cuentas. Dicen que a veces más vale pedir perdón que permiso. Lo mejor de todo, es que nadie se esperaba esa movida y contaban con ese elemento sorpresa. ¡Iban a tomar la sartén por el mango!

Entonces sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin del recreo.

-Hora de volver a clases.

* * *

**Entradas a las catacumbas. París, 2015.**

_Ese sábado. 11:45 horas._

Aquel día estaba nublado y muy frío, pero eso no parecía tener mucha importancia. Maeve se aseguró por cuarta vez consecutiva que tenía el pendrive con las planimetrías de _Les Invalides_ bien seguro en uno de los bolsillos internos de su chamarra, la que se ajustó un poco más. Estaba muy fresco.

-Va a llover. -Anunció Louis. -Al menos huele a eso.

-Bah. -Se burló Emma. -Seguro revisaste los pronósticos históricos del clima. Por eso sabes.

-No tiene mayor importancia. -Comentó Maeve. -Es un buen día: uno más cerca de derrotar a la Strega.

-Cierto es. Con esas planimetrías vamos a avanzar un montón. -Apoyó Louis.

-Solo espero que hayamos estado cavando donde correspondía. -Maeve se cruzó de brazos frustrada. -Tengo la impresión de que no, ¡Maldita sea!

Emma miró su reloj y abrazó a Maeve con cariño. Desde su casi akumatización había estado con los nervios de punta, por lo que la cercanía de sus seres queridos, de su hermano, papá Plagg, su cuñada e incluso sus padres, había sido vital. Claro: necesitaba los abrazos de Kagami y Luka, pero ya los obtendría. Soltó a Maeve unos instantes al notar que Louis la reclamaba para sí.

-¿Cuidarás tu espalda, mi _Bonnie_?

-Siempre lo hago. ¡Eres tú el que hace tonteras!

-Prometo cuidar mejor de mis siete vidas.

-¿Qué no eran nueve?

-Llevo dos gastadas.

-Y lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¡Connard! ¡Con eso no se juega! -Reclamó Emma.

Tanto Maeve como Emma sonrieron de costado. Algo había cambiado Louis en las últimas semanas y ambas intuyeron que para mejor. Suspiraron… ya solo les quedaba por cumplir una parte de la misión que habían venido a hacer al 2015. Bunnix llegaría en cualquier momento y se llevaría consigo a Maeve… si todo salía bien, el próximo sábado vendría por ellos.

-Emma. ¿usarás el miraculous?

-¡Hey! Prometí que lo guardaría, no que lo usaría. -Emma se cruzó de brazos.

-Es un avance. Ya se decidirá: es cosa de tiempo. -La defendió Louis.

Un particular sonido les llamó la atención. A poco más de dos metros se abrió un portal y Bunnix apareció tan campante por ahí. Al verlos, cerró la madriguera tras de sí y se llevó su paraguas al hombro, sonriendo triunfadora.

-¡Miren no más como los veo! ¡Juntitos como me gusta! ¿Ya estás mejor de la herida, Maeve?

-¡Bunnix! -Emma abrazó a la heroína con cariño. Louis agitó una mano a manera de saludo.

-Casi curada. Sanó más rápido de lo normal, gracias al maestro Fu y a Remy.

-Claro que casi matamos a Remy del estrés: en 2015 apenas está en cuarto año de medicina. -Se burló Emma.

-Pero lo dejamos motivado: cuando dimos con él, el pobre pasaba por una crisis vocacional. -Louis carraspeó y dirigió toda su atención a Bunnix. -¿Alguna novedad?

Bunnix negó con la cabeza, en una actitud sombría.

-Seguimos escasos de medicinas y casi perdimos uno de los invernaderos, por causa de un derrumbe. Barbazul está activo de nuevo.

-La remil que lo parió…

-¿Y ustedes? -Los atajó Bunnix.

Los tres se encogieron de hombros. Ya habían avisado que Louis y Maeve habían hecho las paces, por lo que Bunnix no les preguntó nada al respecto. Emma tampoco quería decir que casi había sido akumatizada, al menos no sin antes hablar en privado con Iván en el futuro, para que la ayudara a manejarlo mejor. Louis y Maeve respetaron su decisión.

-Aparte del akuma ocasional y ver como Papillón y Schmetterling hacen berrinche, no. -Confesó Maeve, quien le mostró una bolsa. -Conseguí algunas de las medicinas de madame Kutzberg necesita y otras que sé que están haciendo falta. No es lo ideal, son todas versión 2015, pero nos ayudará a paliar la situación.

-¡Sin duda! -Exclamó Bunnix con una sonrisa. -¿Ya se despidieron?

Louis besó a Maeve en los labios y Emma la abrazó. Esa fue toda la respuesta que la portadora del conejo necesitó. El grupo estaba seguro en aquel callejón, próximo a una de las entradas a las catacumbas de París. Lo habían revisado bien y no temían ser emboscados… quizás en eso se habían confiado demasiado. Dos pares de ojos no se perdían detalle de la reunión, manteniéndose en el más completo de los silencios. Era una actitud depredadora muy cuidada, que había puesto atención al más mínimo detalle. Notaron cuando Bunnix abrió el portal… Maeve lo atravesó…

¡Era ahora o nunca!

-Bueno chicos, los dejo. El próximo sábado espero noticias. Viperion comienza a inquietarse. -Bunnix les guiñó el ojo. -¡Hasta la próxima semana!

Justo cuando Bunnix iba a entrar en el portal, algo se le enredó en la cintura. No alcanzó ni a fijarse qué era cuando un bulto rojo y negro la tacleó y rodó con ella dentro del portal hacia el 2052 con todo y motas, sin darle tiempo ni de decir "pío". Emma y Louis se erizaron e intentaron impedirlo, pero un bastón les cortó el paso. Cuando el portal desapareció, Chat Noir les sonrió de oreja a oreja como el gato de Cheshire, llevándose su bastón detrás de los hombros, colgando sus brazos de este de manera casual.

-¿Iban a algún sitio, _mes chatons_?

-_PAPA_. ¿QUÉ HICIERON? -Emma preguntó espantada.

-¡¿Esa era _maman_?! ¡_Maman_ fue al 2052! ¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAN PENSANDO?! -Exigió saber Louis, aterrado.

Chat Noir estiró entonces su mano derecha hacia Emma. Ahí colgaba su miraculous, por lo que la muchacha dio un brinco hacia atrás, amenazando con esconderse detrás de Louis.

-¡Pero lo dejé en casa y seguro! -Se lamentó Emma.

-No se sale de casa sin tu miraculous, _ma souris_. -Chat Noir se puso muy serio. -Ladybug quería dártelo, pero supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo…

-¡¿Dejaste el miraculous solo, Emma?! Creí que lo tenías…

-No… no quiero… no seré capaz…

-Shhh, Louis. -Chat Noir suspiró y sonrió. -Emma Agreste. Este es el miraculous del ratón, que tiene el poder de la multiplicación. Usarás sus poderes para el bien, o si no, atente a las consecuencias. ¿Aceptas la misión, _ma souris_?

Emma hizo un puchero. Louis le dio una palmadita sobre el hombro. Estiró la mano y tomó el miraculous con cuidado, como si se fuera a quebrar. No había querido aceptarlo, le daba miedo, pero… pero… supuso que ya era hora de crecer. Mullo entonces hizo acto de presencia, mientras Emma se colgaba el miraculous al cuello.

-¡Hola Emma! ¡Por fin aceptaste el miraculous! Vas a ver que lo harás estupendo.

-¡Hola Mullo! -Lo saludó a medida que el kwami se posaba en sus manos. -_Papa_. ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! _Maman_…

-¡Ah, Eso me encantaría saber!

-Sé que es una sorpresa, pero seré breve. ¡Tenemos dos días para obligar a la Strega a regresar al 2052! Mientras más pronto mejor. ¿Sugerencias?

* * *

**Entrada a las catacumbas. París. 2052**

_En esos momentos._

Maeve casi se había colgado de la pared al sentir como Bunnix, contrario a todo pronóstico, en vez de salir elegantemente del portal, rodaba fuera de él y con compañía. Casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas al ver que Ladybug se levantaba tan campante, tapándose la boca para no decir nada y esperar que la portadora del conejo se diera cuenta sola (solo para verle la reacción). Bunnix, desenredándose del yoyo, maldecía su mala suerte entre dientes y no se la veía muy contenta. ¿Qué miércoles le había pasado?

-¡¿Se puede saber que…?!

-¡Hola Bunnix!

**-¡MINI BUG! ****-**Bunnix casi se quedó calva de la impresión al ver a Ladybug. -¡¿Pero Qué Locura Has Hecho?! ¡¿Te Das Cuenta De Lo Que Hiciste?!

-Vine al 2052.

-¡**PRECISAMENTE**! -Bunnix se pasó las manos por los cabellos. -¡Tengo que regresarte a casa! Esto está muy mal. ¡No deberías estar aquí!

-Tranquila Bunnix. ¡Este es el lugar en el que tengo que estar! -Dijo Ladybug mientras ajustaba su yoyo. Por un instante su semblante se vio muy serio y decidido. -Con Chat Noir ya estábamos hartos de escuchar historias tristes, tolerar a la bruja de Lila y no hacer nada.

-¿Chat Noir también vino? -Preguntó Maeve mirando para todos lados, como esperando ver al gato en cualquier momento.

-¿Chat Noir? -Preguntó Bunnix. -Adrien Agreste. -Añadió en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-Ninguno de los dos gatos está aquí. Chat Noir tiene una misión que cumplir en 2015, así que calculo que llegarán más temprano que tarde. Se los traerá a todos ellos.

-Mini bug… ¿de qué estás hablando?

-**JajaJAJAJAJAJAjajaJAJAJAJAJAjajaja**. -Se rió Maeve con fuerza de los nervios. -¡Sí que eres de armas tomar, suegrita!

El tono de Bunnix era susto. Nunca se esperó que esto le ocurriese, con lo cuidadosa que era. ¡Maldita sea! Se supone que era la adulta experta. ¿Cómo se dejó emboscar así? Ladybug, recuperando su sonrisa, lanzó el yoyo a una saliente y se impulsó hacia arriba, hasta la atalaya más alta que podía escalar, como buena catarina que era.

No digamos que la vista que vio de París era bonita. Su ciudad no era la misma.

El aire se le escapó de los pulmones. Ya había visto París destruida en alguna ocasión, pero esto era otra cosa. La ciudad estaba irreconocible, herida y manchada de negro. La torre Eiffel no existía, así como ninguna de las estructuras más icónicas de la ciudad de las luces. Podían distinguirse humaredas en la distancia, disparos, gritos, quizás el sonido de sirenas aisladas. Arrugó el ceño y volvió con las demás justo cuando éstas se disponían a seguirla.

-¿Todo eso lo hizo Lila Rossi?

-Sí… es obra de la _Strega_ y sus akumas. Dañó la ciudad tanto como ha dañado a los parisinos. -Le dijo Bunnix muy triste. -Este sitio es muy peligroso, tengo que regresarte a…

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Me quedo! -Exclamó Ladybug con firmeza. -Me harté, en serio. Vamos a detener toda esta locura, así alteremos el orden del tiempo. Además… si pude viajar al 2052, es porque debo estar aquí. ¡Y lo sabes!

-Tiene su punto, Bunnix. -Le dijo Maeve ajustándose la mochila. -Si no fuera verdad, no habría podido viajar.

La portadora del conejo se mordió el labio, pero pronto cerró los ojos y serenó sus expresiones, tomando aire varias veces, como quien medita profundo. Dejó caer los hombros derrotada, pero solo por unos instantes, antes de hinchar el pecho lleno de entusiasmo y sonreír como no lo hacía en años.

-¡Eso es verdad! No alcanzo a comprenderlo, pero Minibug tiene estar aquí.

-Es Ladybug, Bunnix. -Le dijo Maeve. -Aquí no tenemos una Ladybug adulta con la que puedas confundirla.

**-¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN! **Pero sí, es verdad. ¡Oh La lá! Mini, no… Ladybug: no sé qué clase de plan loco tengas, pero no me cabe la menor duda que será épico.

-Madame Marsellesa nos va a matar. -Afirmó Maeve, percibiendo ya los regaños y suspirando acorde. -Eso si Tomoe-sama o Kagami no nos despellejan antes.

-Después del griterío y los regaños, seguro nos despellejan. Todos van a emocionarse mucho. -Añadió Bunnix.

-Luego dejamos los reencuentros. Ahora… quiero saber por dónde comenzamos. -Dijo Ladybug serenando sus nervios.

Bunnix y Maeve se miraron y asintieron. Se pusieron serias, incluso Maeve echó mano de uno de sus puñales que llevaba siempre al cinto. Con señas, le indicaron a Ladybug que las siguiera y cuidando sus pasos y la ruta que seguían, salieron del callejón y lo más rápido que pudieron, atravesaron los 300 metros hasta la entrada de las catacumbas. Maeve tomó la mano de Ladybug y rápidamente entró en los túneles con ella a la siga, buscando la protección de aquél laberinto. Bunnix, tras asegurarse que no las habían seguido, entró al complejo cuidando de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Ahí, a unos seis o siete metros de la entrada, las chicas la esperaban. Ninguna se movió durante varios minutos, como asegurándose de que no forzaran la puerta… al menos Bunnix y Maeve, que Ladybug paseaba su mirada entre la puerta y hacia el interior de los túneles.

-¡Están habilitados y tienen luz! -Exclamó sorprendida. Ladybug respiró profundo. -Y no huelen tan encerrados.

-Tuvimos que convertir estos túneles en nuestra casa. Las catacumbas no dejan entrar ni a la Strega ni a los akumas. No sabemos el motivo, pero no lo cuestionamos. Estamos a salvo aquí. -Dijo Bunnix, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

-Es aquí donde la _Resistance_ tiene sus cuarteles y desde donde atacamos a la Strega. Aquí también residen los ciudadanos de París que simpatizan con nuestra causa y que nos ayudan desde sus profesiones. -Explicó Maeve. -Regresaremos a la superficie cuando derrotemos a esa bruja.

-Vamos, tenemos que movernos.

Guiada por Bunnix y Maeve, Ladybug transitó por los pasadizos, los que a medida que avanzaban, más se iluminaban. Era una luz agradable y acogedora, que parecía extenderse por todos sitios, contrastando con la cantidad de osamentas humanas que componían sus paredes y que por alguna razón no se veían tan tétricas como en su tiempo. Pero sin embargo no se adentraron mucho más en aquella "ciudad" subterránea; era como si Bunnix inconscientemente estuviera llevando deliberadamente a Ladybug por un camino secundario, alejado de la vista de los curiosos, hacia algún sitio desconocido.

-Vamos a dejar las medicinas a la enfermería. No son de última generación, pero servirán… necesitan almacenarse bien. -Le explicó Maeve al ver las dudas en su rostro. -¿Luego vamos con Marsellesa? -Preguntó en voz alta. Bunnix giró n poco la cabeza en su dirección.

-No, con Viperion o Ryuuko. Ellos son los primeros que tienen que saber.

-Son los líderes de la _Resistance_, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Ladybug con orgullo. Bunnix asintió.

-Así es. Con lo importante que es madame Marsellesa, ella no es la líder.

-Ella es la guardiana de la caja miraculous. Lo sé.

-Rena Rouge se va a infartar cuando te vea. -Se rió Maeve, pensando desde ya en la reacción de la portadora del zorro. -**MAL**.

Por fin llegaron a destino, o eso le pareció a Ladybug, juzgando por la postura que adoptaron sus guías. Maeve se quitó la mochila de encima, dejándola a sus pies, y Bunnix se acercó a una puerta tapada por una tela gruesa.

-Estamos por una de las entradas posteriores de la enfermería. Algunos de los pasadizos están despejados y solo permitimos el tránsito de miembros activos de la _Resistance_. Incluso algunos solo están reservados para portadores. -Le dijo Maeve.

-Si te hubiéramos traído por los otros, créeme, no habríamos podido seguir avanzando. -Añadió Bunnix, guiñándole un ojo. -¡Mon Dieu! ¡Cuando se sepa que estás aquí, va a quedar la grande!

-No parece haber na…

**-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

-¡Urs! ¡Quieto!

Una voz familiar llamó la atención del grupo. Una mujer de aspecto muy cansado y preocupado venía caminando por el pasillo, acompañada de un enorme rottweiler, que no se alejaba mucho de ella. Sin embargo, cuando olió a las recién llegadas, el perrete avanzó a propósito delante de su ama, desconfiado por el nuevo olor que percibía, con el lomo erizado. Urs era un perro manso y tranquilo, y lo más seguro es que le mostrase la panza a la recién llegada, pero de momento le daba el beneficio de la duda y le gruñía por si acaso. Después de todo, tenía que proteger a su ama. Ladybug abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer a la mujer… ¡Oh La lá! Que cansada y enferma se veía. ¡¿Era ella?! ¡¿En verdad era ella?!

-¡Ah, Bunnix! Eras tú. ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Barbazul desató varios akumas y… ¡**MAEVE**! -Y pese al cansancio, parecía feliz de verlas, si bien muy preocupada, avanzando hacia ellas con cansado entusiasmo. Había un aire de urgencia en ella. -¡Estás de regreso! ¿Nos has traído buenas noticias? ¿Cómo sigue la…?

-**SNIFF, SNIFF, SNIFF, GRRRRRR…**

-¡Urs, no seas ridículo! ¡Ya deja de gruñir, si conoces a estas dos! ¿Qué diantres te pasa…?

-¿Chloé?

Chloé levantó la cabeza, reconociendo en el acto aquella voz. Fijó la mirada en Ladybug, retrocediendo algunos pasos del susto, tapándose la boca como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Le temblaron las rodillas y soltó al perro, estirando los brazos hacia adelante, se abalanzó sobre Ladybug.

-¡**PANADERA**! -Exclamó abrazándola con fuerza, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y la emoción desbordándole los ojos. Dejó escapar varias lágrimas de emoción. -¡Creí que nunca volvería a verte!

Ladybug correspondió el abrazo no más por instinto. No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡¿En serio era Chloé Bourgeois?!

-Ya, ya, no pasa nada. -La dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. -Solo soy yo. ¿Qué haces abrazando a la panadera? -Preguntó Ladybug con cariño, para aliviar la tensión un poco.

-¿Cómo que _solo soy yo_? -Chloé dejó ir a Ladybug, mirándola a la cara y sin poder reprimir los pucheros. -¿De qué ridiculez hablas, Ladybug? Por cierto… -La mujer se estiró en toda su altura y miró a Bunnix y Maeve. Les aterrizó un buen zape a ambas. -¡**¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ¡¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE TRAER A LADYBUG A UN AÑO TAN PELIGROSO?!**

-¡Vine yo solita, Chloé! De hecho tacleé a Bunnix porque estaba segura de que no podría viajar sin hacer eso. -Se apuró en explicar Ladybug. -¡Vine a ayudar al 2051 así como ustedes nos fueron a ayudar al 2015!

-¿Estás segura, Ladybug? -Insistió Bunnix con voz grave. -Estos akumas no son como los que recuerdas. ¡Son viciosos y peligrosos! No tenemos forma de controlarlos.

-Estoy perfectamente consciente. -Ladybug frunció el ceño. Se la veía muy seria. -Si no les ponemos un alto, terminarán por destruir no solo París. ¡Lila Rossi debe ser detenida, junto con sus akumas!

-Pero no puedes hacerlo todo tu sola. -Dijo Maeve. -Yo lo intenté y no pude. Todos los portadores llevan…

-Todo tiene solución. Vamos a buscar a Tikki en estas ruinas de ciudad y en el intertanto, no solo purificaré tantos akumas como pueda, sino que vamos a poner a Lila Rossi en su sitio, aunque nos dejemos la vida en ello.

-¿Te estás escuchando? -Le preguntó Chloé. -¡La _Strega_ sigue en 2015!

-No por mucho tiempo, Chloé. -Ladybug afiló la mirada. -¿Crees que no pensé en eso también? Si conozco a mi _Chaton_, sé que pronto tendremos a esa bruja aquí de regreso. Me lo prometió.

-¡**WOOOF**!

Harto de ser ignorado y en vista que su ama le mostró mucho afecto a la nueva, Urs le saltó encima a Ladybug y comenzó a lamerle la cara. No entendía bien qué pasaba, pero esta chica le había caído bien. No era una amenaza. Pasado el susto de la caída, y luego el asco por los lametones, Ladybug comenzó a reír de buena gana, dejando perplejas a las mujeres. ¿Quién podía reír en una situación así?

-Ya basta, Urs, me dejas en vergüenza. ¡No seas ridículo! -Chloé llamó a su perro, quien obedeció a regañadientes, sentándose junto a su ama en una pose remolona que de intimidante no tenía nada. -Eso es, lomito suave… eso es… ¡Buen perro!

-Madame Kutzberg. -La llamó Maeve. -Trajimos algo de tramadol para usted. Las pastillas son edición del 2015, pero deberían servir.

A Ladybug no pasó le pasó desapercibido la forma en que Maeve llamó a Chloé, quien al escuchar que habían llegado con sus medicinas, por pocas que fueran, se llenó de emoción y le corrieron varias lágrimas por las mejillas. Entonces notó los guantes que usaba, lo gastado de su piel, de su cabello y que sus uñas no exhibían esa manicura perfecta que hubiera esperado.

-¿Qué tienes Chloé? ¿Qué te pasa? -Le preguntó Ladybug. -Llevo escuchando meses que estás enferma, pero ¿de qué?

-Tengo algo autoinmune. -Reconoció Chloé cabizbaja, pero no derrotada. -Me ha hecho la vida de a cuadros… pero aquí, resisto. Esto no me va a matar.

-Te cambiaste el apellido. -Asintió Ladybug muy seria antes de poner una sonrisa capaz de iluminar todo París. -**¡TE CASASTE CON NATHANIEL!**

Ladybug abrazó a Chloé con ganas, quien de la sorpresa casi se cayó al suelo. ¡Vaya sorpresa! Esto sí que no se lo esperaba, pero al mismo tiempo… ¡**QUÉ ALEGRÍA**! Nunca había pensado en esos dos como pareja, pero como que no sonaba tan mal. ¡Iba a estar muy pendiente de ellos cuando volviera al 2015!

Entonces sonó una alarma. Era como esas que salían en las películas de guerra, incluso varias balizas rojas a lo largo del pasillo empezaron a parpadear con constancia. Todos se pusieron en guardia. Urs se ubicó al lado de Chloé y empezó a gruñir, con el lomo bien erizado, Maeve sacó sus dos puñales y fijó la mirada en el techo, Bunnix alistó su paraguas. Imitándolas, Ladybug hizo lo mismo con su yoyo, mientras trataba de reprimir la urgencia que tenía por buscar un lugar alto desde el cuál observar a su enemigo y atacarlo hasta que no quedara rastro de él.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un akuma se acercó demasiado a una de las entradas. ¡Debe haber un combate por ahí!

-¿Y por qué están todas mirando al techo? ¡Creí que los akumas no podían entrar aquí!

-Que no puedan entrar no quiere decir que no puedan **sacar** el techo o destruir el lugar. Ya nos ha pasado. -Clarificó Chloé, sujetando al perro por su correa.

-Ladybug… ¿No querías enfrentarte a un akuma de los nuestros? -Preguntó Maeve.

-¡Maeve, no te atrevas! Ladybug tiene catorce: si le pasa algo ahora… -Comenzó a reclamar Chloé.

-A eso vine, Maeve. ¡Hay que acabar con la maldad!

-¡Entonces sígueme y veamos de qué estás hecha! -La desafió Maeve echándose a correr.

Ladybug sonrió de costado y echó a correr en pos de Maeve, quien no tardó en indicarle una salida. Pronto se perdieron entre los pasillos, dejando a Bunnix y Chloé perplejas.

-¡¿Qué no irás tras ellas, Bunnix?! ¡Se Pueden Sacar Un Ojo! -Le dijo Chloé a Bunnix, pateando el suelo.

-¡En ello!

Dicho tal, Bunnix echó a correr, dejando a Chloé sola.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG.**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Impacto en 2052_**

_-¡Ya hiciste suficiente mal, pequeño akuma!_

_Escuchar eso lo dejó helado, al punto que se detuvo en seco, la sangre se le detuvo en las venas y su corazón casi se infartó. ¿Lo había escuchado o el cansancio le estaba jugando una treta? _

_-¡Te libero del mal!_

_Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Rena paralizada, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Abría y cerraba la boca como si no pudiera respirar…_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Ayer llegué a mi casa en calidad de bulto y no pude ni mover un dedo por la vida. Y por lo que veo, no… este fic no estará completo antes del 22 de diciembre. Disculparán la demora, pero la próxima semana las actualizaciones no serán tan seguidas. Si puedo, puedo, sino… no. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡Gracias **Mary**! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Ten, pie de naranja y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

No me va a ser posible subir todo el fic antes del 22, **Manu**, pero bueno. A todo esto, creo que ya he dicho en más de una ocasión que no escribo por encargo, ni haré lemons de ningún tipo. Ten, pie de naranja y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Siempre puedes reciclar el papel, **CuentaOlvidada**. Emma se las vio color de hormiga, pasó un tremendo susto, pero al menos sus padres, por adolescentes que sean, llegaron en su ayuda. Papillón se lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a molestarla. Al menos abrió sus ojitos y se vio a salvo… y sí, espero no hacer llorar a nadie, pero de que las cosas se irán por un tobogán, lo harán, más ahora que Ladybug está en 2052 arreglándolo todo. Ten, pie de naranja y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER y tus saludos de fin de año!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados, como MedlinePlus. Por cierto, antes de automedicarse, consulten con un especialista: las medicinas no son caramelos.

**Tramadol: **Se usa para aliviar el dolor moderado a moderado intenso. Las tabletas de acción prolongada y las cápsulas de tramadol solo las usan las personas que se espera que necesiten el medicamento para aliviar dolor todo el tiempo. El tramadol pertenece a una clase de medicamentos llamados analgésicos opiáceos (narcóticos). Funciona al cambiar la manera en que el cerebro y el sistema nervioso responden al dolor. Esto es fuerte, y al menos en mi país, es una medicina controlada, considerando sus efectos secundarios, entre los que se cuentan adicción, problemas de respiración graves o que pongan en riesgo la vida, especialmente durante las primeras 24 a 72 horas de su tratamiento y en cualquier momento en que se incremente su dosis. El médico le supervisará atentamente durante el tratamiento.


	32. Cap 31: Impacto en 2052

_Ladybug ha causado toda un tsunami de emociones en el 2052 y con justa razón, que en ese año lleva 13 años muerta… y encima reaparece como adolescente. No tarda en poner en práctica su plan, mientras en el 2015, Chat Noir consigue la complicidad de sus gatitos. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** No mucho que decir, excepto que espero tener todo subido antes del domingo 22, pues si no se me hará muy complicado hacerlo. Creo… que tendré que tomar algunos resguardos. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic. Sugiero una pelotita antiestrés o una bolsa de papel en su defecto.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que **no imiten el lenguaje soez** que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 31: Impacto en 2052**

**Calles de París. 2052.**

_En esos momentos._

**-¡ATENCIÓN!**

El akuma les estaba dando una paliza de antología. Minador tenía como único propósito destruir las calles hasta llegar a las catacumbas, sin importar nada. No era la primera vez que akumatizaban a esta persona en específico, sino la tercera o cuarta, y en esta ocasión estaba decidido a no dejar que rompieran el vector de su akuma. Barbazul figuraba en lo alto de las ruinas de un edificio.

-¡VAMOS, _MINADOR_! ¡QUÉ NO TE DÉ PENA! ¡SOLO SON RATAS QUE HUYEN!

-¡Estas ratas muerden, Chris! Lo sabes. -Dijo una voz peligrosa a las espaldas de Barbazul. Ni bien este se giró para ver quién era, un grueso escudo le pegó en toda la cara.

**-¡ARGH!**

Carapace se abalanzó sobre su hermano, dispuesto a arrancarle el akuma de una vez por todas, tarea inútil, porque en todos esos años, nunca habían logrado encontrar en qué objeto de los que llevaba Barbazul se había posado la mariposa de Schmetterling. Ambos hermanos se trenzaron en un combate horrible, que rápidamente resonaba por doquier. Mientras eso ocurría, abajo en la calle Rena Rouge esquivó la pared que amenazó con aplastarla y embistió contra _Minador_, tratando de distraerlo.

**-¡INFELIZ! YA DETENTE.**

El objetivo de Rena era destruir el casco de _Minador_, en el cuál, tal como las veces anterior, había sido el vector de su akuma. Pero su enemigo se dio cuenta de la treta y se giró de pronto, y con el revés de su mano, golpeó y botó a Rena al suelo, y levantando su mazo en el aire, se dispuso a aplastarla… y así lo hizo.

-¡Segunda Oportunidad!

**-¡INFELIZ, YA DETENTE!**

El objetivo de Rena era destruir el casco de _Minador_, en el cuál, tal como las veces anterior, había sido el vector del akuma. Pero su enemigo se dio cuenta de la treta y se giró de pronto, pero en esta ocasión recibió de lleno el golpe de la katana de Ryuuko, lo que salvó a Rena de ser aplastada por _Minador_. La dragona cubrió el escape de Rena, asumiendo una posición defensiva. La ilusionista rodó fuera de alcance y se puso de pie. Miró de reojo a Viperion y asintió: algo le decía que había intervenido. Le dio las gracias.

-¡Más juguetes con los cuáles jugar! **¡VAN A MORIR TODOS! **-Vociferó _Minador_. Rena gruñó entre dientes y se armó de valor una vez más. Ryuuko se alistó para pelear.

-¡NO BAJO MI GUARDIA!

Viperion se unió al combate. Estaba sudado y muy cansado. Llevaba al menos media hora activando sin parar el _segunda oportunidad_, pero Minador no se cansaba. Atacó de lleno a su enemigo, harto ya de no poder reducirlo como las veces anteriores. Fue cuando entre golpes y patadas, él y su esposa intentaban contener a la criatura, mientras Rena repartía su ayuda entre ellos y Barbazul, quien seguía trenzado en combate con Carapace. _Minador_ logró sujetar a Viperion por la pierna y lo aventó contra una de las pocas estructuras que todavía estaba en pie.

**-¡VIPERION!**

Ryuuko se limpió la sangre que le brotaba de la nariz. Se lanzó contra _Minador_ para evitar que el akuma decidiera lanzarle algo a su marido mientras estaba atontado en el suelo, cosa de la que era muy capaz. Por lo visto se había llevado un buen golpe. Rena Rouge se distrajo unos instantes viendo como seguía la pelea de Carapace contra Barbazul, solo para ver que seguían liándose a patadas.

**-¡ACABA CON ÉL, CARAPACE!**

**-¡EN ELLO!**

Rena se lanzó en ayuda de Ryuuko. No podía ayudar a Carapace en ese momento: su marido se estaba desempeñando bien en su pelea contra su cuñado y eran otros los que necesitaban su asistencia: La dragona estaba herida; estaba de pie y dispuesta a seguir luchando, pero no se la veía bien, y Viperion podría estar fuera de combate. ¡Quizás cuántas veces había utilizado su poder! Tenían que detener a _Minador_ antes de que siguiera destruyendo las calles en busca de las catacumbas. ¡Tenían que pararlo!

**-¡DRAGÓN DE AIRE!**

Ryuuko se deshizo en fuertes corrientes de aire, atacando personalmente a _Minador_, quien dando aletazos por donde cayeran, destruía edificios y lanzaba escombros por doquier. Rena aprovechó esto para atacar al akuma con una seguidilla de golpes que poco efecto surtieron. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ryuuko aterrizar y rebotar en el suelo unas tres veces, pero en vez de saltar ágilmente y quitarse del camino, sucumbió bajo sus piernas y cayó de bruces, agotada.

-¡Con un demonio! -Exclamó Rena corriendo hacia ella. -¡Le dije que no interviniera! -Reclamó entre dientes.

El _Minador_ por fin, al verse libre de los vientos que lo atacaban, fijó la mirada en Ryuuko y no dudó en aplastarla con su puño.

**-¡SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD!**

…

-¡Con un demonio! -Exclamó Rena corriendo hacia ella. -¡Le dije que no interviniera! -Reclamó entre dientes.

El _Minador_ por fin, al verse libre de los vientos que lo atacaban, fijó la mirada en Ryuuko y no dudó en levantar el puño para así aplastarla. Por fortuna, Viperion fue más rápido y tomando a su esposa en brazos, la apartó del punto de impacto segundos antes que _Minador_ los aplastase a los dos.

-¿Estás bien, _Chérie_? -Le preguntó cuando estuvieron más o menos a salvo. Ryuuko se sujetó con más fuerza de la necesaria a Viperion. No se sentía bien.

\- Lo estaré.

Pero Ryuuko no estaba bien. Tenía náuseas y todo le daba vueltas. Ya no podía seguir con el combate, tenía que retirarse o arriesgaba demasiado, pero ¡no tenían más apoyo! Otros portadores estaban al otro lado de la ciudad repeliendo otro ataque akuma y Carapace estaba empeñado en darle una lección a Barbazul. ¡Ese par de hermanos se atacaba con una saña pocas veces vista!

**-¡CUIDADO!**

La advertencia de Rena llegó a tiempo y Viperion pudo ponerse a salvo junto con Ryuuko una vez más. Rena volvió a embestir a _Minador_, quien simplemente no se cansaba.

-¡¿Es Que _Eso_ No Se Cansa?!

**-¡LAS PESTES PORTADORAS VAN A MORIR!**

Entonces algo se enredó en sus piernas cuando quiso dar un paso hacia adelante, atando sus piernas. El akumatizado cayó de bruces al suelo perplejo, al no esperarse un ataque así. ¡Ni siquiera había visto de donde había venido! Bunnix saltó a su espalda y de un rápido movimiento le quitó el casco, que lanzó lejos. Cuando cayó al suelo, y pese a que _Minador_ trató de ir por él, tras sacudirse a Bunnix de encima, pero trastabilló con sus piernas y volvió a caer de bruces al suelo. Maeve no perdió el tiempo destruyó el casco usando uno de sus puñales.

-¡Ahí va el akuma!

La mariposa escapó del casco y rápidamente comenzó a alejarse. Esta vez, el plan era no dejarla escapar, considerando que si volvía a akumatizar a su víctima, tal vez no podrían detenerlo de nuevo. Ryuuko hubiera querido ella partir en dos a la mariposa, pero no fue capaz de mantenerse de pie, por lo que Viperion, usando su katana, se dispuso a vengar su honor familiar…

_-¡Ya hiciste suficiente mal, pequeño akuma!_

Escuchar eso lo dejó helado, al punto que se detuvo en seco, la sangre se le detuvo en las venas y su corazón casi se infartó. ¿Lo había escuchado o el cansancio le estaba jugando una treta?

_-¡Te libero del mal!_

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Rena paralizada, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Abría y cerraba la boca como si no pudiera respirar…

… El akuma escapaba, Viperion sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a destruir la mariposa, pero… algo la atrapó. Y cuando siguió con la mirada aquel objeto misterioso hasta su origen, casi cayó de rodillas.

Como que de pronto le faltaba el aire. ¿Esto estaba pasando en serio? ¿Sus ojos lo engañaban?

-¡Te tengo! -Dijo Ladybug tras recuperar el akuma atrapado. La chica entonces abrió su yoyo y dejó escapar a la criaturita, de un color blanco, completamente purificada. -¡Adiós mariposita!

Ahí iba un akuma purificado, faltaban cientos más, pero por algún sitio se empezaba. Satisfecha de lo que había hecho, Ladybug sacó pecho, puso las manos en sus caderas y tomó aire. Lástima que no hubiera alcanzado a usar un _lucky charm_, o si no habría podido restaurar esa parte de la ciudad al menos.

A propósito… qué silencio. Ladybug se giró sobre sus talones, solo para descubrir que era el centro de la atención. La única que caminaba hacia ella, con el rostro lleno de sangre y los ojos de lágrimas, era Ryuuko. Rena Rouge estaba en el suelo, con los ojos cristalizados, tratando de forzar aire a sus pulmones, pues de la impresión no podía casi respirar y Viperion la miraba como si nunca en la vida la hubiera visto.

**-¡TÚ ESTÁS MUERTA!**

Barbazul la atacó con ira. Se dejó caer de una gran altura con los ojos desenfocados de rabia, dispuesto a matarla. Ladybug hizo girar su yoyo, dispuesta a defenderse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Carapace se interpuso y atacó a su hermano con todo. Quizás como lo habrá visto, pero Barbazul retrocedió asustado y al verse superado por la circunstancia, huyó. Ladybug entonces se relajó lo bastante como para dejar de revolear su yoyo.

-¡Hola a todos!

Esa sola frase hizo que Rena se largara a llorar con ganas. Ryuuko por fin la abrazó, llorando. Viperion y Carapace intercambiaron miradas y lentamente se acercaron a su querida amiga. Bunnix y Maeve observaron quietas, vigilando a la víctima del akuma, quien por fin… ¡por fin!... estaba libre de la infección. Confundido, miró a su alrededor sin dar crédito a sus ojos… y vio a Ladybug… y salió corriendo: se perdió entre las ruinas.

-¡De todas las cosas que podrían haber pasado hoy! -Exclamó Ryuuko mientras abrazaba a Ladybug. -No me esperaba verte de nuevo, querida amiga.

-¡Ladybug! -Carapace fue el siguiente en reaccionar. -¡¿Qué significa esto?!** ¡QUÉ ALEGRÍA!**

**-¡LADYBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG!**

Rena Rouge se le tiró encima, y la abrazó con fuerza, incluso apartando a Ryuuko, cosa que no fue fácil. ¡Es que era de no creer! Casi no había dado crédito a sus oídos y ojos cuando vio la intervención de su querida amiga, a quien no veía desde hacía tantos años. Trató de controlar sus emociones, pero no pudo hacer más que llorar al punto que le temblaban lasa rodillas. Tanta atención comenzó a abrumar a Ladybug por momentos

-Ya déjenla respirar. -Pidió Ryuuko, a quien Bunnix sujetaba. Entre la emoción y sus heridas, estar de pie le estaba costando bastante.

-Querida Ladybug. -Viperion aprovechó el momento en que Rena soltó a la chica, para abrazarla él mismo. -¡Tienes la misma melodía de siempre!

-Y mucho que explicar. ¿Qué pasó Bunnix? ¿Por qué la trajiste? -Preguntó Carapace, tratando de contener a Rena.

Bunnix solo arrugó la cara.

-No es algo que debamos discutir aquí. -Recordó Maeve. -Estamos todos muy expuestos.

Viperion soltó a Ladybug y miró al cielo. Todavía había otra pelea akuma que controlar y no podían dejar eso a medias. Además, con la huida de Barbazul se arriesgaban a atraer más akumas que nunca a su posición. ¡Debían preparar las defensas!

-Vamos. _Minador_ está acabado… pero otros akumas ya vendrán ni bien Barbazul dé la alarma. -Viperion miró muy grave a Ladybug, quien le sonrió con inocencia. -Y tú tienes mucho que explicar.

-Ah sí, lo sé. -Ladybug asintió con cautela. -Pero no vine a dar explicaciones, conste.

-Ryuuko necesita ayuda. -Dijo Maeve, revisando a la dragona.

Una serie de explosiones se dejaron sentir a la distancia, que hizo que todos se pusieran en guardia. Otro akuma venía en su dirección y no parecía estarse con rodeos.

-¡Puede esperar! -Ryuuko se obligó a levantarse, apretando los dientes de dolor. -Todavía tengo mucho que decir… ¡Aish!

Una lluvia de escombros obligó al grupo a dispersarse. Ladybug tuvo la impresión de que Viperion usó _segunda oportunidad_ otra vez, pero no podía estar segura. Hizo girar su yoyo a toda velocidad y fijó su mirada en el akuma recién llegado: Era una suerte de alfombra voladora con cara de enormes proporciones.

-¡Parece que hace falta alfombrar esta parte de la ciudad! **¡MUERAN MALDITOS!**

Esto apenas comenzaba.

* * *

_Horas después…_

-¿Alguien anotó las placas?

Ladybug se apoyó en una pared exhausta, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Tres akumas diferentes les dieron bastante trabajo, pero gracias a un buen trabajo en equipo lograron neutralizarlos a todos. ¿Lo mejor? Hasta había podido purificarlos a los tres y con el último tuvo la oportunidad de utilizar el _Lucky Charm_, lo que les dio la opción de restaurar parte del daño.

-¡JA! Si eso no llamó la atención de todo París, ¡Nada lo hará! -Exclamó Chloé muy emocionada. -¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡Reparó toda la calle como si nada! -Estaba tan contenta de que hasta parecía curada.

-Y no solo eso. -Viperion deshizo su transformación. -Diste con la nota perfecta: Nos aliviaste a todos de…

-¡Hazte A Un Lado y Déjate de Discursos!

Alya se abrió paso entre Luka, Chloé y Bunnix. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre Ladybug y la abrazó con fuerza. Nino no se hizo de rogar y se unió al abrazo.

-¡¿Cómo nos haces esto, Ladybug?! ¡Hubieras dado al menos un aviso de que venías! -Le reclamó Alya llorando de felicidad. -¡Casi me infarté! ¡**BUNNIX**! -La mujer soltó a Ladybug y caminó hacia la portadora del conejo con los puños apretados. -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traerla?!

-¡Créanme que no la traje! Ella me saltó encima.

-¡Eso ya no importa! -Exclamó Nino con una triste sonrisa. -Amiga mía, lo importante es que estás aquí.

-Y si sabes lo que te conviene, desharías la transformación. -Le sugirió Chloé. -Creo que viene el doctor… Y no le gusta ver a los portadores usando los miraculous. La transformación disimula mucho las heridas.

Ladybug apenas había tenido oportunidad de responder entre tanta gente que le hablaba. Estaba abrumada y con justa razón. Observaba todo con ojos grandes: todos sus compañeros rondaban los 50 años y todos arrastraban historias, alegrías y dolores. La inocencia del instituto había quedado atrás.

-¿Deshacer la transformación?

-Tu alarma ya ha sonado tres veces. ¡Dale un respiro a Tikki! -Le dijo Kagami, apoyándose en Luka. Longg flotaba preocupado alrededor de ella: en verdad su portadora no se veía bien. -Aquí estás segura.

-Aquí solo pueden entrar portadores. -Le explicó Chloé. -No dejaremos que te pase nada.

Ladybug no estaba muy segura, pero decidió confiar en sus amigos. Tomó aire y sonrió.

-Tikki, transformación fuera. -Marinette alcanzó a estirar una de sus manos para recibir a Tikki, quien agotada tomó varios respiros. Alguien le pasó una galleta que rápidamente llegó a manos de la Kwami. -¿Estás bien, amiguita?

-¡Eso fue intenso! -Exclamó Tikki dándole algunas mordidas a su galleta. -Los akumas aquí son muy ácidos.

**-¡TIKKI!**

Todos los kwamis que flotaban cerca, escondidos o no, se abalanzaron sobre Tikki, quien pese a la sorpresa inicial, se dejó querer y saludar por sus queridos amiguitos. Sus portadores observaban ensimismados, aunque Alya, Kagami y el mismo Luka volvieron sus miradas hacia Marinette, quien con su juvenil sonrisa, disfrutaba el espectáculo de los kwamis.

-¡Ya basta, basta! No soy la Tikki que buscan. ¡Dejen que respire! -Rió la kwami de bien humor.

-¡No te hagas de rogar Tikki!

-Haremos lo mismo cuando te encontremos en esta línea temporal.

-¡Voy a llorar! Plagg te ha extrañado horrores.

-¡Ay sí! ¡por favor! ¡Saca a ese pesado de su miseria y dale un abrazo! Se lo merece.

-¡Longg!

-Tal como te recuerdo del instituto. -Dijo de pronto Kagami, dirigiéndose a Marinette. Todos prestaron atención. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Marinette se fijó en Kagami y le sonrió de oreja a oreja, como queriéndole transmitir todo el agradecimiento que sentía por la japonesa que cuidó y crió a sus hijos por ella. Se emocionó bastante, sin saber qué decir. Sin quererlo, avanzó dispuesta a darle un abrazo a ella y a Luka, uno gentil, pues los dos estaban heridos, pero abrazo a fin de cuentas.

Claro que se detuvo a mitad de camino como ciervo encandilado por luces de estadio.

**-¡¿CÓMO QUE HAY UN NUEVO PORTADOR?! ¡¿PORQUÉ NO SE ME AVISÓ ANTES?! ¡¿ACASO SOY ADIVINO O UN HACEDOR DE MILAGROS?!** -Bramó una voz no lejos de ahí. Todos dieron un brinco del susto. -¡**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**!

La gruesa tela que hacía las veces de puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y un gigante entró a la habitación. Marinette dio un brinco de la sorpresa: quien había entrado estaba mayor, quizás rondando los sesenta años, poco más, pero no solo rebosaba vitalidad, sino que se notaba un veterano lleno de experiencia, cicatrices, mal genio y gentileza.

-¿Remy Deschamps? -Preguntó Marinette con la boca abierta.

La mirada del veterano médica se enfocó en ella. Se tragó el grito que iba a pegar, evidenciando su sorpresa. Le sonrió por una fracción de segundo, pero en seguida se fijó en Kagami.

-Ud, madame Couffaine, hará que la maten cualquier día de estos. ¡Y tú, musicucho de cuarta, te morirás con ella si no tienen cuidado! -Remy avanzó decidido y, tomando a Kagami del brazo, pero con delicadeza, la llevó a una de las camillas cercanas. -Aquí: no haga que la amarre como la última vez. **¡LOS DEMÁS A SUS CAMILLAS SI SABEN LO QUE LES CONVIENE!**

Marinette no pudo evitar reír entre dientes al ver como todos los demás portadores corrían a sus respectivas camillas sin chistar. ¡Notable el cambio de Remy! Si en su tiempo era un escuálido semestroso al que le hacían bullying, ¡Mírenlo no más ahora! Sembrando el pánico como todo un profesional. El médico se acercó entonces a ella, con gentileza, y tomó su mano.

-Mademoiselle Dupain–Cheng. ¡Es un honor! Aunque supongo que ya nos conocemos, por lo que Maeve acaba de contarme. -La saludó con mucha pompa… Para encenderle en la cara una linterna que parecía tener una mini luz de estadio, con la que le revisó los ojos, encandilándola en el proceso. -¿Molestias? ¿Dolores? ¿Algún golpe que quiera reportar? -El médico la tomó por el brazo derecho, revisándoselo a fondo. -¿La epicondilitis molesta?

-¿Epicondi – qué – cosa?

-Oh. Todavía no se te manifiesta. -Dijo Remy como si nada. Le señaló una camilla. -Sentada ahí y no se levanta hasta que termine con esta panda de…

Max entró corriendo a ese sector de la enfermería como si algo se quemara. Lo seguían Markov y Juleka. Iván, Mylene, Nathaniel y Marc se quedaron en la entrada, expectantes: no eran portadores, por lo que no los dejaban entrar . Juleka se detuvo unos instantes, sin saber si ver como estaban su hermano y cuñada, o saludar a Marinette. Max resolvió por ella, lanzándose sobre su amiga para saludarla. Kaalki y Roarr volaron hasta Tikki.

-¡Casi no doy crédito a mis ojos! Creí que era una mentira, pero ¡Vi los videos! -Exclamó Max abrazando a Marinette, al borde de las lágrimas. -¡Qué alivio verte, Marinette!

-¡Sabía que vendrías! -Exclamó Markov. -Mis proyecciones así lo indicaban. ¡Estaba en lo correcto! Pero aun así sorprende.

-¡Markov! ¡Qué lindo estás! ¡Max! ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? -Les dijo preocupada.

-¡Eres la onda, Marinette! Bastó el rumor de que Ladybug había vuelto y tienes a las catacumbas y todo París en ascuas. -Dijo Juleka con alegría, tras abrazarla. -Todos están muy revolucionados.

-¡Hey! ¡Di órdenes que se mantuviera el secreto! -Exclamó Luka divertido, como si hubiera sabido que no le iban a hacer caso ni por error.

-Por lo que lógicamente se viralizó en segundos.

Marinette se volvió hacia la nueva voz. Era una portadora que no conocía y que estaba bastante mayor, o esa impresión tuvo. Debía rondar los setenta años o algo así, pero se la veía en buena forma y muy jovial. Sin embargo, ella parecía conocerla bastante bien, a juzgar por cómo le sonreía. Su traje le recordó al plumaje de alguna raza de gallinas. Su llegada causó silencio educado…

-Marinette. Soy Marsellesa, la portadora del gallo, la guardiana de los miraculous.

-Un gusto madame. -Saludó con educación. -Me han hablado mucho de usted.

-Jeje, espero que cosas buenas. -La mujer le causó confianza. Tenía un aire al maestro Fu que la hizo sentir muy tranquila. Sin mencionar que se le hacía muy conocida. Sin embargo, Marsellesa frunció el ceño. -¿A qué has venido a 2052?

-Bueno… ustedes mandaron a mis hijos al pasado con una tremenda historia a cuestas. ¡Casi me infarté! Sin mencionar que pusieron toda mi vida y la de mi _Chaton_ patas arriba. -Marinette puso las manos en sus caderas. -Creo que ya vimos suficiente con Chat Noir. ¡Si creían que no íbamos a hacer nada, se equivocaron!

-¡Les dije que algo así pasaría! -Exclamó Markov.

-Sin duda la Marinette que recuerdo. -Dijo Kagami. Luka asintió apoyando a su esposa. Si hubiera tenido su guitarra con él, hubiera tocado algunas notas.

-¿Y te lanzaste de cabeza así no más a lo desconocido? -Preguntó Alya. -¡Tienes más ovarios de los que recordaba!

-Creo que sobra preguntar, pero ¿tienes algún plan? -Preguntó Marsellesa con mucha seriedad.

Tikki flotó hasta quedar junto a Marinette, quien se veía más seria que nunca, a manera de apoyo. Sin importar su edad, se plantó ante el grupo de adultos con decisión, hinchando pecho y levantando la cabeza.

-¡Claro que sí! Y ese plan comienza por buscar a la Tikki de este época. ¡Y si puedo purificar akumas en el proceso, que así sea! -Marinette arrugó el ceño. -Confío en que Chat Noir haga su parte en 2015 y logre hacer que la Strega regrese a este año. ¡Y entonces la detendremos de una buena vez por todas!

Marsellesa sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando a Luka, quien no dejaba el lado de su esposa. El portador de la serpiente se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, como meditando su siguiente curso de acción. Pronto fue el centro de la atención, incluso de Marinette. Sass dejó el lado de Tikki y flotó hasta su portador, presto a ofrecer consejo si se le pedía.

-No creo en las coincidencias. Toda partitura es planeada después de todo y si Marinette está aquí, es por algo. -Luka sonrió peligroso. -También confío en el Agreste, pero podemos ayudar en el intertanto. ¿Alya?

-Aquí, Luka.

-Oficialmente, difunde que los rumores sobre Ladybug han sido exagerados, pero… viraliza su presencia, que la gente se entusiasme y que los rumores lleguen hasta el _Hôtel de Ville_.

-Barbazul se comunica con la Strega, eso es seguro. -Carapace se cruzó de brazos. -No sabemos qué hechizo usa para viajar al pasado, pero sin duda no pierden contacto. Mientras antes le diga que Ladybug está en esta época, o que encontramos el miraculous de la creación, antes vendrá.

-En el intertanto… ¿Marinette? -Luka le sonrió. -¿Crees que seas capaz de ayudar a Maeve y a sus primos a buscar a Tikki en _Les Invalides_?

-Por supuesto.

-Los acompañaré al menos parte del trayecto. -Dijo Marsellesa. -Necesito estirar las piernas.

-¡Muy bien! Tenemos mucho que hacer, pero primero…

**ZAPE. ZAPE. ¡ZAPE!**

-¡Pero Primero _**Nada**!_ -Ladró Remy repartiendo chanclazos a diestra y siniestra. -¡Primero les doy el pase médico y luego se van a salvar el mundo!

Marinette se subió de un salto a la camilla que le habían señalado con anterioridad y se ocultó tras la almohada. Miró a Nino, quien se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Remy siempre es así? En 2015 no era tan agresivo…

-Es un buen médico, pero sí… siempre es así. ¡La gente cambia!

Marinette sintió una gota rodarle por la cabeza. ¡Esta iba a ser una aventura muy interesante!

* * *

**Callejones de París. 2015.**

_Sábado, 12:23 hrs._

Louis se paseaba por aquél callejón como gato enjaulado. Emma tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Estaban solos y en relativa privacidad, protegidos por las paredes de los edificios contiguos y por el ruido de la ciudad. Ahí nadie los molestaría y eso era justo lo que necesitaban, aunque no digamos que estaban prestando mucha atención a ello. Ninguno de los dos podía creerse que sus padres se hubieran atrevido a llevar adelante semejante plan. ¡Era una locura! Si hubieran sabido antes habrían intentado detenerlos, pero ¡aquí estaban! Sin poder hacer nada más que apoyar a Adrien quien, transformado en Chat Noir, los miraba muy divertido.

-¿En serio creyeron que no íbamos a hacer nada, _mes chatons_? ¿Qué nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo cómo se esforzaban? No somos damiselas en desgracia.

-¡Pero tienen catorce años! Yo a esa edad ni me dejaban usar el miraculous sin supervisión. -Reclamó Louis.

-Eso era porque eres ciego y tenías esa tendencia a accidentarte. -Apuntó Emma, quien no dejaba de juguetear con el suyo, todavía aprensiva por haberlo aceptado. Mullo estaba sentado sobre su cabeza. -En todo caso, _papa_… ¡Mis respetos! ¡Este plan de ustedes es épico!

-E imposible de preveer. -Reconoció Louis. -La Strega no se espera un golpe así.

-¡Ah, las pequeñas alegrías de la vida! -Comentó Chat Noir. -Entonces… ¿ayudan? Porque puedo intentar obligar a Lila Rossi a volver al futuro yo solo, pero…

-¿Y perdernos la diversión? Nunca. -Dijo Louis de un extraño buen humor. -Menos ahora que seremos tres portadores en vez de dos. ¿Cierto _petite soeur_?

-¡Más te vale que la cuides, Mullo! O te haré la vida de a cuadros. -Amenazó Papá Plagg de pronto, sujetándolo por el cuello. -Tu portadora es mi _minette_ consentida.

-¡Epa! ¿Cuándo he fallado en proteger a uno de mis portadores? -Preguntó Mullo fingiendo ofensa. -¿Estás seguro de que quieres echar a rodar esto? Porque yo te apoyo. -Le dijo el kwami a Chat Noir.

-Con _ma lady_ lo pensamos muy bien. Tenemos una buena oportunidad de hacer esto. ¡Así que hagámoslo! Solo tenemos que forzar a Lila Rossi a regresar.

-Es cosa que la acosemos y acosemos hasta que se quede sin energía. ¡Puedo hacerlo! -Louis frunció el ceño, muy decidido. -¡Plagg: transfórmame!

Louis se transformó en cosa de segundos. Una vez listo, intercambió un amistoso golpe en el hombro con su padre antes de que ambos se fijaran en Emma. La chica tomó aire.

-¿Y si lo hago mal? Esto de ser portadora…

-Lo harás bien. -Le dijo Matagot. -La primera vez yo estaba aterrado. -Miró de reojo a su padre. -Tenía zapatos muy grandes que llenar y eso me tenía muy asustado.

-No puedo decir lo mismo. Yo estaba emocionado. -Confesó Adrien con calma. Tomó a Emma por el mentón con mucha ternura. -Hubo otras ocasiones en las que me aterré como no tienes idea… pero salí adelante. A _ma lady_ le pasó lo mismo. El que no se asusta al usar un miraculous, no es un ser humano.

-Hora de ser valiente, ¿verdad? -Emma, aunque aprensiva, sonrió hinchando el pecho. Chat Noir le dio un beso en la frente. Matagot le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. -Tengo padres valientes. ¡Tengo un hermano increíble y no pude tener mejores padrinos! Creo… creo que puedo hacerlo.

-Vamos a estar contigo, _ma souris_. -Le dijo Chat Noir con alegría. Emma lo miró perpleja e hizo un puchero. -¿Dije algo malo?

-No. Me dijiste…

-¿_Ma souris_?" Preguntó Chat Noir apenado. -¿Te molesta?

-_Non_…

-Así le decías cuando era pequeña, _papa_. -Matagot se sopló el flequillo. -Lo que es una suerte de curiosa profecía, considerando que ahora Emma tiene a Mullo.

-¿No es eso genial? -Mullo le dio palmaditas a Emma en la cabeza. -¡Sé que lo harás Increíble! Eso cosa que creas en ti y ya.

-Entonces, si vamos a ir a detener a una bruja… ¿sabes lo que tienes que decir? -Preguntó Chat Noir. Emma sonrió de costado.

-Claro que sí. ¡Mullo: Transfórmame!

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Cazadores de brujas_**

_"… golpeó a Schmetterling en toda la cara, rompiéndole la nariz. Multimouse rodó lejos lo más rápido posible, tosiendo a arcadas. Chat Noir la ayudó a incorporarse y Matagot se puso en guardia delante de ellos, siseando enojado. Schmetterling sangraba profusamente, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su inesperado enemigo._

_Mayura estaba de pie no lejos, mirando la escena con desafección, abanicándose con lentitud. Papillón en cambio mantenía su bastón sujeto de ambos extremos en una pose defensiva._

_-¿Acaso es una fiesta privada y no puedo jugar también?"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Ooooh, una actualización bien rápida, pero se las debía por lo poco que actualicé el finde. Aquí tienen a los héroes de París, causando estragos por toda la ciudad y en dos años diferentes. Esta fiesta apenas comienza, así que abróchense los cinturones. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago.** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Bueno **Manu**, he escrito bastante en Saint Seiya. La obra de Rumiko Takahashi también llama mucho mi atención. Ten, pie de naranja y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados.

**Epicondilitis: **Conocida también como _codo del tenista_, es una lesión caracterizada por dolor en la cara externa del codo, en la región del epicóndilo, eminencia ósea que se encuentra en la parte lateral y externa de la epífisis inferior del húmero. Es provocada por movimientos repetitivos de extensión de la muñeca y supinación del antebrazo, lo que ocasiona microrroturas fibrilares y reparación inadecuada de los tendones de los músculos que se originan en la región del epicóndilo, principalmente del tendón del músculo extensor radial corto del carpo.

Aunque es denominada _codo del tenista_, no se restringe a los jugadores de tenis: cualquier persona que realice trabajos que impliquen movimientos repetidos de supinación del antebrazo y extensión de muñeca es susceptible de sufrir la afección.

La epicondilitis recibe a veces el nombre de epicondilitis lateral, para diferenciarla de la epitrocleitis, también llamada epicondilitis medial o codo de golfista, en la que el dolor se localiza en la porción interna del codo.


	33. Cap 32: Cazadores de Brujas

_Chat Noir y sus gatitos intentan obligar a la Strega a volver al futuro, mientras Papillón pone mas atención de la normal. Por su parte, Ladybug comienza a buscar en Les Invalides a Tikki acompañada de los McQueen y se entera de los detalles del robo de su miraculous. Los akumas no los dejan en paz._ _¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

¡**HOLA A TODOS**! Lamento mucho no haber podido subir esto antes; pero aquí está. ¡Ahora a lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic. Sugiero una pelotita antiestrés o una bolsa de papel en su defecto.

Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que no imiten el lenguaje soez que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas.

* * *

"**TEMPUS FUGIT"  
**_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 32: Cazadores de brujas**

**Barrio Montmartre. París. 2015.**

_Sábado, Media hora después. 12:13 hrs._

La Strega no estaba sola. Tampoco sabía que la observaban… todavía al menos.

Matagot se ajustó la capucha y se concentró en toda la información que le llegaba de su entorno. Se deslizaba como una sombra que rastrea su presa y no era al único. Chat Noir, con los ojos muy fijos en su objetivo, la acechaba igual que un gato a un pajarillo incauto. La única diferencia era que el objetivo ni estaba indefenso, ni estaba libre de mancha.

La _Strega_ no se ocultaba. Caminaba a sus anchas por las calles de Montmartre, cuidando de mantenerse todo lo lejos de la Sacre Coeur que pudiera. Tomaba lo que quería cuando se le antojaba y nadie se lo impedía. Los vecinos de aquel barrio no sabían bien quién era la extravagante mujer, pero le temían y no se le acercaban. Le abrían el paso, no hablaban con ella ni de ella. Era sin duda una figura temible, que incluso no había dudado en cometer algunos crímenes…

… o eso decían de ella. Como ven, el instinto no les fallaba.

-Eres una pésima profesora.

-Y tú una muy mala estudiante.

-De bruja a bruja…

-¡Ay, por favor! Te falta mucho para ser una bruja como yo. -Alil Issor le arregló los cabellos a Lila, antes de pellizcarle una mejilla. -Pero vas por buen camino.

-Te superaré.

-Ya veremos. -Alil se arregló los cabellos, que flotaron hacia atrás como movidos por una corriente de aire inexistente. -El libro te orientará mejor que yo. Lo que tienes que aprender es a conservar tu energía. ¡No es ilimitada!

-¿Qué pasa si la consumo toda? ¿Moriré?

-Ño. Pero no podrás usar magia durante unos tres o cuatro días. Estarás vulnerable.

-Es lo que tengo que evitar.

-Y lo que tienes que aprender. -Alil suspiró aburrida. -Entonces, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

-Sí. Asegurarme de sujetarle bien el cuello. ¿En serio son seis segundos?

-Si lo haces bien, sí. Pero tienes que asegurarte que muera. A veces solo pierden la conciencia.

-Ahí te ves.

Lila hizo un desprecio aburrido y agitó su mano; se despidió y a saltitos se alejó de la _Strega_, quien la miraba con cierto dejo de disgusto. ¡Esa niña! Con razón sus padres no la tomaban en cuenta. Rodó los ojos al cielo y siguió su camino.

-Ya que lo pienso, debería asesinar a mis padres ahora que puedo, ¡los muy malditos!

La _Strega_ reanudó su camino, sin ninguna preocupación. Cada tanto se detenía para observar el paisaje… o más bien para detectar si pudiera akumatizar a alguien en las inmediaciones. Era ajena al peligro. Muy confiada en sus propia peligrosidad y poder: ¿Quién querría atacarla?

Chat Noir afiló la mirada y miró una vez más hacia Matagot, quien se movía tan sigiloso por los techos que hasta parecía que no estaba ahí. Y también miró hacia Emma… ¡No! Multimouse, quien avanzaba por los tejados en paralelo a ellos, con el sigilo de un ratón. Pronto siguieron a la _Strega_ hacia un mirador con vistas a la ciudad de París. Los pocos transeúntes que se encontraban ahí, rápidamente se retiraron al ver entrar a la mujer.

Parecía relajada. Chat Noir se preparó para atacar, a sabiendas que sus hijos estaban por hacer lo mismo. Arqueó la espalda y siseó. ¡AHORA O NUNCA!

_**-**__**¡HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

Los tres saltaron sobre su objetivo.

**-****¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

* * *

**Mansión Agreste. Guarida de Papillón. París. 2015**

_Media hora después._

-¿Pero qué…?

La sorpresa de Papillón era justificada. Había estado monitoreando la ciudad, en busca de alguien a quien akumatizar, sin mucho éxito. Candidatos no faltaban, pero aquellos que expresaran el tipo de intensa emoción negativa que necesitaba eran muy pocos. París era una ciudad llena de rencores, lo que sabía aprovechar muy bien, pero hoy no era un buen día.

¡Bah! Esto solo coronaba una muy mala semana. Papillón mismo estaba molesto al punto que esa _Strega_ se había burlado de él enviándole un akuma. No, esa mujer no lo iba a akumatizar a su favor, pero le había parecido divertido reírse de él de esa manera. ¿Cuál era el motivo de su creciente frustración? No tenía nada que ver con las últimas travesuras de los héroes de París, sino que por lo visto su _bendición_ había estado pensando por sí mismo y decidido que quería elegir su propio futuro cuando él, su padre, se lo ponía en bandeja de plata. ¡¿Física?! Adrien se iba a morir de hambre si seguía esa carrera. ¡Así no había manera de progresar en nada y…!

-Argh. ¡Mocoso insolente que me desconcentra!

Papillón miró en dirección de su ventanal, el que aún no se abría. En algún momento tendría que volver a conversar con Adrien, al menos a devolverse el saludo. Mejor le ponía paños fríos a eso, el muchacho todavía tenía catorce años y faltaba tiempo para la universidad. Seguro que en cuatro años lograba convencerlo para estudiar gestión de negocios de modas. Y si no lo convencía, pues todavía tenía maneras de motivarlo, como…desheredarlo o algo así.

O impedir que su noviecita entrara a la escuela de modas que ella quería, lo cuál sería muy práctico a su plan de akumatizarla en un futuro. ¡Ya se le ocurriría algo!

-Pero veamos primero qué es lo que me llama tanto la atención.

Es que de pronto había sentido un remolino de emociones, no necesariamente negativas. Le prestó atención a dicha anomalía, solo para descubrir que estas provenían de Chat Noir. El joven héroe estaba en Montmartre y hasta parecía sudar mal humor. Lo seguía el otro Chat Noir y… una nueva heroína. ¡Otra portadora de miraculous! Y esta vez parecía ser el del ratón. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo?

-Están en una pelea. ¿Tomaron la iniciativa? -Papillón irguió la cabeza. -¡Nathalie!

Su asistente se tardó en llegar. No la reprendió por ello, la salud de la mujer no era la misma de antes. A veces tenía días buenos y otros no, como era el caso. Nathalie se acercó con toda la dignidad que pudo y por dos segundos pensó en darle el día libre, pero se contuvo.

-¿Señor?

-Chat Noir, el Chat Noir adulto y… otra portadora más, están en Montmartre. Enfrentan a la _Strega_. ¿Qué dicen las redes sociales?

Nathalie asintió y tomó su Tablet. En seguida comenzó a monitorear la situación, encontrando algunos comentarios y noticias bastante útiles. Accedió a los sitio webs adecuados y logró colgarse de las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad. No tardó en encontrar la indicados.

-En efecto, esos tres están enfrentando a la bruja. -Comentó Nathalie con voz cansina. -Al parecer no medió mayor provocación: ellos la buscaron y comenzaron a atacar.

-¿Alguna idea del porqué tomaron la iniciativa?

-La mejor defensa es un ataque, señor. -Nathalie entrecerró los ojos. -Todo parece indicar que intentan sacar alguna reacción de la mujer. Quizás quieren forzarla a hacer algo… quizás a regresarla a su tiempo o algo así.

-Eso es interesante. -Comentó Papillón a la pasada. -No detecto a Ladybug por ninguna parte.

Nathalie asintió y volvió a hacer un barrido de las noticias. No. En esa pelea solo estaban los dos gatos negros y esa… otra portadora. ¿Acaso sería la muchacha de los cuchillos? ¿la adolescente malhablada?

-Ladybug no está por ninguna parte. -Nathalie levantó la mirada. -Tampoco la chica escocesa.

-¿Cuál chica escocesa?

-La que embistió a Tankor con esa SUV. Ya sabe, el rinoceronte akumatizado.

-¡Oh! Cierto que dejó ver su cara un par de veces. -Papillón se llevó las manos a la espalda y miró al techo. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido por la cabeza pensar en esa mujercita. -¿Crees que tenga alguna relación?

-Nunca he creído en las coincidencias, señor. -Nathalie tomó una buena bocanada de aire, tanto porque se sentía mal como por resignación a que el intelecto de su jefe fuera tan denso por momentos. -¿Qué quiere que haga?

-Estoy pensando…

-¿Señor?

-… que me conviene que esos tres hagan el trabajo sucio y se deshagan de la _Strega_ de una vez. -Papillón se giró hacia Nathalie. -¿Crees que sea necesario intervenir?

Nathalie, por toda respuesta, se ajustó los lentes.

* * *

**Barrio Montmartre. París. 2015.**

_Horas después_

Dos bastones se estrellaron con fuerza uno contra otro, sacando chispas. Matagot y Schmetterling midieron fuerzas y se dieron toda clase de golpes, sin ninguna consideración por su enemigo. Ambos estaban decididos a terminar con el otro de una vez por todas.

-¡Ya estás vieja, mujer! ¡Déjalo! ¡Te voy a ganar!

-¡En tus sueños, _Matagot_!

-¡Dices _matagot_ como si fuera un insulto!

-¡Los _matagot_ son unos malditos!

-¡Por algo lo elegí como nombre! Y ten cuidado... sabes que nos ofendemos rápido.

La _Strega_ había invocado una danza macabra de almas desde el mismo suelo que pisaban. Unos seres surgidos del dolor y rencor ajenos que asumiendo figuras antropomorfas, atacaron en defensa de su señora. Multimouse y Chat Noir se entretenían con ellos, eliminándolos con relativa facilidad. No obstante aquello, era latoso tener que destruirlos.

-¡Oye _Schme_! -Le gritó Chat Noir acabando con una de esas sombras. -¡No les pusiste pilas!

-¡Están dañados! Se rompen en seguida. -Apoyó Multimouse, mientras acababa con otra.

**-****¡COMO MOLESTAN!**

La _Strega_ alcanzó a bloquear a Matagot. Intentó invocar más sombras que la ayudasen, pero Multimouse, usando su cuerda, le enredó un pie y la hizo caer con bastante estrépito. Chat Noir la atacó desde arriba, pero la mujer rodó hacia un costado evitando el golpe. Se incorporó rápidamente y sujetó la cuerda de Multimouse, dándole un fuerte jalón, pero la chica plantó los pies y ambas estuvieron en un tira y afloja interesante antes que Multimouse soltó a propósito la cuerda. Schmetterling cayó de espaldas y Matagot la sujetó en una llave.

-¡BASTA!

Una explosión de luz los apartó del camino. Chat Noir chocó contra una pared y Multimouse fue a dar a unos basureros cercanos. Matagot casi cayó por el borde del mirador, pero lejos de dejarse amilanar, se recuperó y se lanzó contra Schmetterling con las garras extendidas. La bruja se dispuso a bloquearlo, pero en el último minuto, Matagot cambió el rumbo, dándole espacio a Chat Noir para trenzarse a golpes con ella.

-¡Ni siquiera sentí el golpe!

-¡Tus chistes no son divertidos!

-¡Para mí lo son!

-¡No te burles, _cazzo_!

-¡P**a Menopáusica! -Exclamó Multimouse, echando mano de sus cuchillos, lanzando uno de ellos con especial fuerza.

Momentos antes de transformarse, Emma había botado su bandolera con los cuchillos al suelo, de manera tal de que no desaparecieran con la transformación. El miraculous le dio su arma, la cuerda y sus poderes, pero una vez que estuvo lista, recogió del suelo su bandolera se puso sus cuchillos al cinto.

_**SWISSSSSSH. CHUNK.**_

Una de las hojas cortó el aire y se clavó en la nalga de la _Strega_, quien tras un chillido de dolor, se arrancó el cuchillo, arrojándoselo de regreso a su dueña y usando magia para cerrar la herida. Multimouse evitó la trayectoria del cuchillo, que se clavó en un árbol cercano. Vio su oportunidad para recuperarlo al ver a su padre y hermano atacando al mismo tiempo a la _Strega_.

-_La estamos cansando._ -Pensó Multimouse sin querer confiarse. -_¡Necesitamos que use más mágia! _-La chica sacó su cuchillo del árbol y lo miró por unos instantes: no parecía dañado, sino más afilado que nunca. -Hugo…

Siete de sus diez cuchillos estaban numerados. Los últimos tres tenían marcas de colores y nombres propios, pero éstos no estaban escritos, sino que Emma los tenía en su corazón. Muy pocas personas conocían el nombre de sus cuchillos y la potente carga simbólica que tenían. ¿Como no, si éran los nombres de sus familiares asesinados?. _Marinette_ tenía marcas rojas en los bordes, _Adrien_ las tenía de color verde neón… _Hugo_ tenía marcas azules. Arrugó la nariz y giró sobre su eje, lanzando a _Hugo_ con fuerza hacia la _Strega_.

Emma no era dada a pensar mucho en su hermano mayor. Sus pocos recuerdos con él consistían en verlo dándole la comida o tomando su mano. Louis le hablaba mucho de él, por lo visto era muy travieso y osado y siempre estaba metido en problemas de todo tipo, como cualquier muchacho sano de su edad. Se le vino a la mente la imagen de Hugo empujándola de regreso a su cuarto y cerrando de golpe la puerta. Su hermano quiso protegerla, pensó en ella y murió junto a sus padres. ¡Esa bruja no le permitió conocer a su hermano mayor! ¡Lo asesinó! ¡Cortó su vida cuando no llevaba ni la mitad por un capricho y despecho!

**-****¡P**A LOCA DE M**RDA! ¡MATASTE A MI HERMANO!** **-**Gritó al tiempo que su cuchillo surcaba el aire y se clavaba en el omóplato de su objetivo.

**-¡****AAAAAAAAAAARGH!**

Del dolor y sorpresa, Schmetterling golpeó a Matagot, quien cayó sobre su costado y empujó a Chat Noir. Intentó sacarse el cuchillo, y ni bien lo consiguió, tuvo que esquivar otros dos, uno se fue a clavar cerca de Chat Noir y el otro se clavó en un poste.

**-¡****ATENCIÓN, MULTIMOUSE!**

**-****¡MUÉRETE, PEQUEÑA P**A!**

Multimouse tiró de los extremos de su cuerda y esperó a que Schmetterling se curase las heridas. ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta que estaban dejando que se curase para gastase su energía y que por eso no la atacaban? Esta mujer era un caso. ¡¿En serio estaba tan cegada por su orgullo?! ¿Tan invencible se creía?

-Te dan un miraculous y te crees la gran cosa, pequeña rata. -Le dijo Schmetterling mientras avanzaba sobre ella. -¡Pero no te acostumbres que pronto será mío!

-¿Me lo piensas quitar, p**a? ¡Pues ven a buscarlo!

-¡No sería la primera vez que le arranco un miraculous a un muerto!

-¿Cómo hiciste con Le Chien Kim? -Preguntó de pronto Matagot, dándole un golpe en la cara con su bastón.

-¡Roy Singe murió para salvar nuestras vidas! No te atrevas a hablar de él con ese desprecio. -Siseó Multimouse entre dientes,

Perpleja, Schmetterlling no dejó que su sorpresa la forzara a bajar la guardia. ¿Cómo sabían estos miserables de eso? De Matagot no le sorprendía, pero ¿Acaso la ratona esa también venía del futuro? ¡No había tiempo para pensar en eso!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear mi bello rostro?!

-Bello no sé, pero menopáusico sí, señora. -Le dijo Chat Noir uniéndose a los golpes, y arañándole la cara con el cuchillo que su hija había clavado contra aquél poste.

¡Esto podría resultarles! Schmetterling se estaba cansando. Lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo sin pensar en nada más que acabarlos, descuidando sus reservas. El problema yacía en que ellos también se estaban cansando y si no querían agotarse antes de tiempo, lo cual probaría ser desastroso para ellos, tenían que meterle más presión a la bruja para que usara todo su poder y se viera obligada así a regresar al futuro.

**-****¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!**

**-¡****¡NO!**

Schmetterling estaba sinceramente enfurecida. Bloqueó un intento de Matagot por derribarla, golpeándolo en el abdomen con el codo y lanzándole un hechizo de sombras que lo mantendría entretenido, al mismo tiempo que Chat Noir se le colgaba de los cabellos en un intento de hacerla perder concentración y puntería; pero con un giro inesperado, lo arrojó hacia Multimouse, quien haciendo gala de reflejos, esquivó a Chat Noir y le saltó encima cuerda en mano, maniobrando para enredársela en el cuello. Bastó un movimiento de manos de la bruja para causar un estallido y volvió a lanzar a sus atacantes lejos de ella… excepto a Multimouse, a quien sujetó del cuello y comenzó a apretárselo.

**-¡****¡MUERE, RATA INMUNDA!** **Solo seis segundos y todo acaba...**

**-****¡MULTIMOUSE!**

Matagot y Chat Noir saltaron como resortes sobre sus pies y se arrojaron desesperados en ayuda de Multimouse, quien intentaba sacarse a Schmetterling de encima, pero… pero…

**¡PAAAAAAF!**

**-¡AAAAAAARGH, MI ROSTRO!**

Un bastón golpeó a Schmetterling en toda la cara, rompiéndole la nariz. Multimouse rodó lejos lo más rápido posible, tosiendo a arcadas. Chat Noir la ayudó a incorporarse y Matagot se puso en guardia delante de ellos, siseando enojado, dispuesto a protegerlos. Schmetterling sangraba profusamente, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su inesperado enemigo.

Mayura estaba de pie no lejos, mirando la escena con desafección, abanicándose con lentitud. Papillón en cambio mantenía su bastón sujeto de ambos extremos en una pose defensiva.

-¿Acaso es una fiesta privada y no puedo jugar también?

* * *

**Ruinas de **_**Les Invalides**_**. París. 2052.**

_Seis horas después._

Remy la había obligado a dormir por cuatro horas. Marinette tenía la sospecha que solo a ella, pero no se quejaba: el descanso le había caído de perlas. El viejo médico había revisado a todos los portadores con especial detención y al llegar su turno había sido muy gentil, pero tajante. La encontró bien de salud, solo con algunos golpes, pero le dijo que le daría algo para dormir y antes de que pudiera decir que no, había caído rendida.

Le dió drogas de las buenas por lo visto.

Despertó unas cuatro horas después, arropada en la misma camilla y con la sensación de haber dormido unas doce horas al hilo, se sentía muy descansada. Se incorporó sintiéndose todavía como un zombie cuando Urs, el perro de Chloé le saltó encima y le cubrió el rostro a lametones. Seguía en el mismo sector de la enfermería y no estaba sola, sino que Kagami, Alya y Chloé estaban ahí. Al igual que Tikki, quien no la había dejado sola en ningún momento.

Algo le dieron de comer y le recomendaron activar la transformación antes de salir. Bromeó un poco con sus amigas y recibió otras visitas, como Max y Markov. Se enteró de muchas cosas, algunas buenas, otras no tanto, pero escuchar cada una de ellas solo había contribuido a que no se arrepintiera de haber viajado al futuro.

Cuando salió, se encontró con todo tipo de caras, conocidas o no. Vio a las ancianas, pero vitales Anarka y Tomoe Tsurugi. Le pareció ver al Gorila y a André. Pudo saludar a Nathaniel y a Marc, fue abrazada por Iván y Mylene. Manon, Eta y Ella fangirlearon al verla y casi la sofocaron de alegría. Incluso pudo conocer a Pascal, el hijo de Chloé y Nathaniel, así como a los hijos de Luka y Kagami, Juleka de 12 años, llamada así en honor de su tía, y Michel, de 7 años. ¡Así tantos otros!

Ahora, dos horas después, no podía creer sus propios ojos al enfrentar el enorme espacio vacío que se extendía delante de ella hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Era un pantanal infecto en el que ocasionalmente se distinguían ruinosas estructuras aquí y allá. Había un poco de neblina y la naturaleza crecía salvaje y agresiva. A veces alcanzaban a avizorarse sombras: eran personas, infectas o no, que se escabullían y malvivían en aquél lugar, como podían.

-¡Oh la lá! ¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí?!

-Un berrinche de la _Strega_ y cuatro akumas seguidos, todos muy destructivos que nos costó muchísimo controlar y nos dejó este _paisaje_ de regalo. -Explicó Kagami. -Uno de los akumas hacía explotar cosas y otro era muy maloliente.

-Sus víctimas deambulan por ahí. Cada tanto son reinfectados y vuelta a empezar. -Opinó un hombre joven, muy fornido, llamado Argyle. -No se han querido ir. -A juzgar por su acento, era evidente que se trataba de uno de los primos de Maeve.

-De esos se tienen que cuidar. -Opinó Kagami, quien parecía estar un poco más encorvada a causa del frío. -¿Supongo que podemos contar con ustedes, muchachos?

Seis sonrisas idénticas adornaron los rostros de Maeve y sus primos. Todos llevaban palas, picotas, diversas armas, blancas o de fuego, y vestían kilts. Se veían tan decididos que bien podrían llevarse el mundo por delante ellos solos. Ladybug se sentía animada al lado de ellos, y bastante segura al mismo tiempo.

-Solo no los provoquen. -Recomendó Kagami preocupada. -Estaré patrullando el lugar junto con Viperion. Esperemos que no pase nada.

-¿Creen que haya un ataque akuma? -Preguntó Ladybug.

-Siempre los hay. -Dijo Maeve. -No hay noche que no aparezcan dos o tres como mínimo.

-La mayoría son manejables. Nos podemos encargar. -Dijo Sean, otro de los primos. -Pasa que en esta área son más viciosos.

-¡Bah! Aquí los peligrosos somos **nosotros**. -Dijo uno tipo **ENORME**, llamado Hamish. -¡Además tenemos a Ladybug! Si nos topamos alguno, pues lo desinfectamos a patadas y la petisa lo purifica y ya.

-Guarden ese entusiasmo para la búsqueda. -Les recomendó Kagami, muy seria, pero con cierto entusiasmo en la voz. -Los dejo a lo suyo…

-¡Eh, Madame Ryuuko! -La llamó Argyle. -¿No se quiere quedar a mirar?

-Estoy por lanzar el lanzar el dron y activar los planos de _Les Invalides_. -Dijo el otro primo, uno cuya edad parecía ser más cercana a la de Maeve, llamado Liam.

Ryuuko esbozó una sonrisa. A Ladybug le dio un vuelco el corazón: parecía que había sido ayer cuando ambas estaban jugando en esa búsqueda del tesoro que había iniciado en el canal San Martín. Liam interpretó esa sonrisa como un sí y echó a andar el dron. Éste se elevó en el aire a una buena altura y tras unos instantes, el cielo pareció explotar en luces y colores en el momento en que el modelo 3D del antiguo edificio se ubicó en su posición correcta en escala 1:1. El nivel de detalle era muchísimo mejor que en el modelo pequeño y era casi como ver el edificio real. Ryuuko casi echó a llorar.

-¡Vaya! Si les sacó a ustedes esa reacción, entonces debe verse impresionante. -Comentó Duncan, otro primo más.

-¿Ustedes no pueden verlo? ¿Cómo es eso, si esto es TAMAÑO NATURAL? -Dijo Ladybug impactada.

-Oh sí, lo podemos ver, _Lassie_. -Le dijo Sean. -Pero solo a través de las pantallas de nuestros celulares, en realidad aumentada.

-Max sincronizó la aplicación con las frecuencias de algunos portadores para que lo podamos ver sin necesidad de pantallas. Por eso vemos como si estuviéramos dentro del edificio. Los chicos no. -Explicó Ryuuko.

-Si no, el edificio lo vería cualquiera y hasta ahí el sigilo. Esto se llenaría de akumas en menos de un estornudo de gato. -Gruñó Hamish.

Era una idea lógica. Ryuuko asintió y tras despedirse, rápidamente desapareció. Ladybug tomó aire, sin sentirse ni un poco desanimada. Los escoceses en cambio se veían un poco frustrados y con bastante razón.

-Muy bien, estamos en el _Musée de l'Armée_. No es mal lugar para comenzar. -Comentó Ladybug con entusiasmo. ¿Pasa algo?

-Que no estábamos ni cerca del edificio. ¡A lo más dentro de los jardines! -Se lamentó Maeve. -¡Este lugar es enorme!

-Va a ser difícil terminar esto en unas horas. -Se lamentó otro de los primos. Duncan.

Los seis escoceses suspiraron, pero no derrotados. Ladybug se masajeó las sienes e hinchó pecho.

-Todo tiene solución, es cosa que pensemos bien las cosas. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

No era un trabajo fácil y la extensión de aquella empresa abrumaba. Por eso mismo tenían que ir en orden e ir descartando lugares conforme buscaban. Alguien sacó un mapa del edificio y lo extendió, apoyándose en las manos de todos, y así asignaron áreas en donde buscar. Max había aprovechado de modificar un detector de metales para que pudiera detectar exclusivamente el miraculous de la creación, ayudado por el que tenía Ladybug: eso sería de gran ayuda, pero aun así, tenían prácticamente que ir cuarto por cuarto. Recoveco tras recoveco.

Era abrumador. Pero el entusiasmo que mostraban los McQueen era contagioso y alegre. Sí, era una tarea difícil, pero al menos no se hacía pesada.

-… Entonces. Lo que se sabe del robo de mi miraculous es muy poco.

-Cosas que hemos podido reconstruir después. Gracias a los recuerdos que Louis desbloqueó estando con fiebre, tras su accidente. Ahí fue que avanzamos un montón. -Explicó Maeve, mientras buscaba en su sector.

-A ver si lo entendí. Vino este guardián… que temió que algo le fuera a pasar a los miraculous de la Creación y la Destrucción.

-Sospechamos que pudo haber tenido alguna suerte de contacto previo con la Strega. Y que decidió poner los miraculous a salvo. ¡De la peor manera posible! Robándolos. -Maeve bufó molesta. -Los buscó, los encontró, te paralizó con magia y robó tu miraculous. Creemos que quería robar también a Plagg, pero… el ataque a tu casa se desató en ese momento y el muy cobarde huyó solo con Tikki.

-Me dejó paralizada. ¡No me pude defender!

-_That bloody bastard! _-Gruñó Maeve en inglés. -_Murió demasiado pronto_. -Añadió en gaélico. Ladybug tragó saliva y siguió buscando. Esa parte la había perturbado así tantito.

-¿Dices que intentó buscar a Plagg después? -Preguntó al cabo de un buen rato

-Sí. Creyó que lo tenía Louis. De hecho... entró a su habitación en el hospital justo después de una cirugía complicada. Pretendía robárselo mientras él estaba bajo anestesia, pero ahí le salió el tiro por la culata.

-¿Por?

-Uno, Luka lo descubrió in fragantti y creyó que lo iba a matar. Le cayó a golpes y cuando se lo quitaron, **Nino** le cayó a golpes. ¡Lo molieron a palos! Y eso que Alya no lo agarró. -Maeve siguió escarbando la tierra. -Como la policía no había difundido que hubo sobrevivientes del ataque, asumieron que el tipo era parte de los asesinos de la _Strega_, así que lo tomaron preso… nunca habló nada y murió en la cárcel ni bien se desataron los primeros disturbios dos meses después.

-¿Quién tenía el miraculous?

-Emma. Plagg quería quedarse con ella para cuidarla, porque sabía que Louis estaba bien cuidado por Luka. ¡Era tan peque la pobrecita! Cuatro añitos. ¿Cómo la iba a dejar sola?

Ladybug siguió buscando en su pedazo de terreno, con mucho que pensar. Había tenido terror de hacer esas preguntas, pero necesitaba las respuestas. Después de todo, aquél guardián había robado el miraculous con un objetivo muy claro en su mente, protegerlo, e incluso lo había escondido en algún lugar de este enorme edificio, pero ¿por qué? Por eso Ladybug hacía preguntas: necesitaba información. Pese a la distancia de los años, debía saber más o menos como pensaba el sujeto, si es que lo estaba haciendo.

¿Qué sabía del edificio de _Les Invalides_, aparte del valor patrimonial y nacional? Era un palacio real, cuya construcción había obedecido a la voluntad de un rey, Louis XIV, para que los veteranos heridos, soldados y militares que hubieran servido en las filas de su ejército, tuvieran un lugar donde residir después de su retiro. Es, bueno, era famoso también por albergar los restos del emperador Napoleón Bonaparte y otros célebres personajes que se jugaron la piel por Francia, tales como Napoléon II, José Bonaparte y mariscales como Leclerc, Foch y otros. En el complejo además podían encontrarse nada menos que tres museos, y otras oficinas dedicadas a los veteranos y asuntos castrenses, como el Gobernador Militar de París, el gobernador de los Inválidos y la Oficina nacional de antiguos combatientes y víctimas de guerra.

-El miraculous está rodeado de guerreros… -Murmuró Ladybug con solemnidad. -¿Eso significará algo?

-¿Dijiste algo suegrita?

-Maeve… ¿el ladrón nunca más habló? ¿No dijo nada?

-Pues… Alya lo investigó a fondo. O más bien repasó su primera investigación. Dijo que le había llamado la atención que era el único preso que pidió libros sobre Santa Elena en la biblioteca.

-¿La Santa o la…?

**-¡****¡CUERPO A TIERRA!**

**-¡****CORRAN!**

Ladybug no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta. Junto con Maeve, se volvió hacia el origen del escándalo, solo para ver a dos de los primos de Maeve corriendo en su dirección, mientras los otros tres les cubrían la retirada, disparándole a un brillante akuma de gran tamaño, que parecía ser un hombre pulpo radioactivo o algo por el estilo. Pronto escuchó música de gaitas y supuso que al igual que Maeve, sus primos también ponían esa música en sus celulares cuando estaban en combate. Rápidamente Ladybug agitó su yoyo e intentó atacarlo, pero un segundo akuma, quien era un jinete sin cabeza, montando un caballo de ojos rojos y que respiraba fuego, la embistió de pronto, y la chica tuvo que rodar para evitar las patadas del equino.

**-****¡ENTRÉGAME EL MIRACULOUS!** **-**Le dijo al tiempo que azotaba un látigo contra ella.

**-****¡QUÍTAMELO!**

Ladybug lo atacó con su yoyo ni bien tuvo oportunidad. Se quitó de encima al jinete, pero el pulpo la apresó y comenzó a sofocarla. Maeve le saltó encima y apuñaló el tentáculo, lo que Ladybug aprovechó para aterrizarle varios golpes al akuma que fuera. Por lo menos, los primos de Maeve no se arredraban y fieles a su naturaleza, contratacaban con la misma ferocidad de los akumas.

La música de las gaitas le daba un toque especial a la pelea, había que decirlo.

**-¡****SALGAN LAS DOS DE AQUÍ!**

**-****¡NO ABANDONARÉ UNA BATALLA, ARGYLE!**

**-¡****¡NOSOTROS LO DETENDREMOS!**

**-¡****PESTES, FUERA DE MI CAMINO!**

**-¡****EL MIRACULOUS SERÁ MIO****! **\- Bramó el jinete. Hamish, el primo **ENORME**, le saltó encima y lo derribó del caballo.

**-¡****¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!**

Con cuatro de los cinco hombres deteniendo a los akumas, Duncan, uno de ellos, se acercó a Maeve y la sujetó del brazo, apartándola. A Ladybug la agarró de una coleta y la arrastró con ellos.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, Duncan? ¡¿Cómo te atreve?! ¡ALLÁ ESTÁ MI ENEMIGO!

-¡Puedo purificarlos! Solo necesito saber…

-¡NO! Nada de eso. La misión de ustedes no es detener akumas, es encontrar a Tikki.

-¡Lo que haremos mucho mejor si no hay akumas molestando!

-Si puedes purificar uno que sea, bien, pero ¡Necesito que busquen a Tikki! -Duncan les puso una mano en cada hombro a las chicas. -¡LA _RESISTANCE_ depende de ello!

Inspiradas, Maeve y Ladybug tomaron aire y por un instante, Duncan creyó que le iban a obedecer, pero…

-¡EL CARGADOR, EL AKUMA ESTÁ EN EL CARGADOR! -Exclamó Maeve señalando al primer akuma.

Ladybug no se hizo esperar y lanzó su yoyo lo más fuerte que pudo. Quiso la suerte que justo destrozara el objeto y la mariposa negra pusiera alas en polvorosa. Todos aguantaron la respiración cuando Ladybug volvió a lanzar el yoyo y atrapando el akuma, lo purificó y liberó.

-Uno menos. -Gruñó Ladybug.

La víctima del akuma se quedó sentada haciendo pucheros, mientras que el Jinete pareció salir de su estupor. Saltó sobre su caballo y lo picaneó.

-**¡****¡VENGARÉ A MI COMPADRE Y OBTENDRÉ LOS ****MIRACULOUS****!**

Maeve tomó de la mano a Ladybug y comenzaron a correr lejos de ahí, mientras los primos se encargaban del jinete. La chica se dejó llevar: ¡era la segunda vez que detenía un akuma sin necesidad del Lucky Charm! No se quejaba, para nada.

-Mis primos pueden lidiar con esto. ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Tikki! -Le dijo Maeve mientras corrían. -¿Estás bien?

-¡Mejor que nunca! Tus primos no se van con bromas.

-Es un buen lote, les confío mi vida. -Las chicas se ocultaron tras unos escombros. -¿Preguntabas por Santa Elena?

-¡Sí! ¿La santa o la isla?

-Err… no sabría decirte. De pronto los presos se ponen espirituales.

-¡No parece ser el caso! Ven.

Ladybug comenzó a correr con una dirección en específico, con Maeve muy cerca de ella. Atrás dejaban los ruidos del combate, pero pronto otros akumas les salieron al paso y tuvieron que esquivarlos, combatirlos o derechamente dejarlos fuera de combate. A medida que los iban enfrentando, aparecían los McQueen decididos a dejarles el paso libre. Corrieron, cayeron, golpearon y se recuperaron. Entre huida y enfrentamiento, ambas chicas cayeron por una ladera que no vieron, hasta el fondo de unas ruinas, quedando parcialmente protegidas por los escombros.

-Ooooouch… esto va a doler mañana…

-Y eso que tienes el traje… ¡Mi pobre espalda!

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Ladybug revisándose los brazos. -Al menos tus primos cumplen lo que prometen. -Comentó mirando hacia arriba, por donde habían caído, escuchando como los escoceses seguían repartiendo piñas.

-Sí. ¿Dónde estamos? Ya no sé ni por donde…

-En la cripta… o eso parece. -Comentó Ladybug. -Justo lo que buscaba…

Ladybug comenzó a caminar de a poco. El lugar estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo, y olía a encierro y humedad. Maeve encendió una linterna, solo para revelar los dolorosos restos de lo que alguna vez fue el mausoleo del Emperador. Ladybug, apoyada de su yoyo, encendió una linterna para apoyarse…

… lo que vio le heló la sangre y no por el susto, sino por la expectativa…

-Un sarcófago. ¿Será el de…?

-Napoleón. -Ladybug tomó aire. -Dices que el ladrón buscó información sobre Santa Elena. Creo que se trataba de la isla. Además… _Les Invalides_… escondió a Tikki en un lugar de guerreros, en donde si alguien la encontraba, no sería cualquier persona, sino… alguien que entendería su significado.

-Napoleón estuvo preso y murió en Santa Elena.

Ladybug caminó hacia el sarcófago, que estaba en el suelo y por las pintas, había rodado varias veces. Aguantó la respiración… la tapa estaba quebrada y le faltaban partes. Con aprensión, se asomó un poco y con respeto apuntó la luz al interior.

-¿Ves algo?

-Restos revueltos. -Ladybug cerró los ojos con fuerza, casi sintiendo ganas de llorar. Afuera, el ruido producido por la pelea akuma solo la ponía nerviosa. Estiró la mano. -Mis disculpas, Majestad. Es por una buena causa. -Dijo antes de meter la mano al interior del sarcófago y perturbar el descanso de Napoleón I.

**-****LE GASP****-**

Maeve suspiró de sorpresa cuando vio que Ladybug sacaba una cajita del interior. El corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora al reconocerla, el calor abandonó sus venas de la impresión. Por su parte, Ladybug miraba la cajita con una enorme pena, pero muy concentrada: la misma cara que ponía cuando el maestro Fu le pedía que eligiera un miraculous y a un aliado; la misma expresión que ponía la Marsellesa cuando le otorgaba un miraculous a alguien.

Ladybug entonces se volvió de golpe hacia Maeve.

-Maeve McQueen. Este es el miraculous de la creación, que concede el poder de crear objetos y purificar akumas. Lo usarás solo para el bien mayor o atente a las consecuencias. Será tuyo y solo lo devolverás a un guardián o a tu sucesor. ¿Aceptas la misión?

Si antes se había quedado helada, ahora Maeve sentía que el alma se le había caído a los pies. Fijó la mirada en la cajita y quedó como presa de un trance durante varios segundos. Pero pronto sus ojos se llenaron de decisión y estirando la mano, tomó la cajita.

-Acepto.

En ese momento, dos enormes explosiones sacudieron el recinto.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: **__**La misión de Maeve**_

"_-__Sí acepto la misión. No hay duda. __-__Se dijo a sí misma. __-__Pero ¿cómo reaccionarás, querida Tikki? ¿Me aceptarás o dejarás que el dolor te abrume?_

_La Tikki que dormía dentro no sabía de la muerte de Marinette, de Adrien o Hugo. No sabía de la ceguera de Louis, o de Emma. No tenía idea de nada. Lo último que recordaba seguro era a ese guardián que se robó el miraculous. Le hubiera gustado tener que explicarle, tener tiempo, no… forzarla en seguida a vestir a una nueva portadora._

_-__¡Cuánto lo siento, Tikki__!"_

* * *

**Notas finales: ****¡ESPERO QUE TODOS HAYAN TENIDO UNA PRECIOSA Y BENDECIDA NAVIDAD! (**en el caso que la celebren). Por mi parte así fue y sin duda que disfruté mucho estar con mi familia. ¡Lamento mucho habér tardado tanto en actualizar! Pero aquí voy de a poquitos. No prometo la misma velocidad, pero sí la constancia. Ojalá que esté capítulo no los haya decepcionado. Como ven, se supieron muchas cosas del robo de Tikki y hasta pudieron encontrarla... y en el 2015 Chat Noir y los gatitos están haciendo un estupendo trabajo cansando a la Strega... y hasta tienen ayuda inesperada. No, no se crean que Papillón lo hace de la bondad de su corazón, él solo quiere deshacerse de la bruja. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Como ves, **Guest**, Papillón sí que decidió hacer algo por la vida, pero todo va en su directo interés y no otro. Y cómo viste en este capítulo, las cosas se pusieron intensas en ambos años, tanto en 2015 como en 2052. Ya vas a ver como sigue todo. Ten, macarons de la Panadería Dupain-Cheng y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados.

**Napoleón: **(Ajaccio, Córcega, Francia; 15 de agosto de 1769-Longwood, Santa Elena, Reino Unido; 5 de mayo de 1821) fue un militar y estadista francés, general republicano durante la Revolución y el Directorio, artífice del golpe de Estado del 18 de brumario que lo convirtió en primer cónsul (Premier Cónsul) de la República el 11 de noviembre de 1799; cónsul vitalicio desde el 2 de agosto de 1802 hasta su proclamación como emperador de los franceses (Empereur des Français) el 18 de mayo de 1804, y fue coronado el 2 de diciembre; fue proclamado rey de Italia el 18 de marzo de 1805 y coronado el 26 de mayo. Ostentó ambos títulos hasta el 11 de abril de 1814 y, desde el 20 de marzo hasta el 22 de junio de 1815.

Durante poco más de una década, tomó el control de casi toda Europa Occidental y Central mediante una serie de conquistas y alianzas. Solo tras su derrota en la batalla de las Naciones, cerca de Leipzig, en octubre de 1813, se vio obligado a abdicar meses más tarde. Regresó a Francia y al poder durante el periodo llamado los Cien Días y fue derrotado para siempre en la batalla de Waterloo en Bélgica, el 18 de junio de 1815, cuando fue desterrado por los británicos en la isla de Santa Elena, donde falleció.

Napoleón es considerado uno de los mayores genios militares de la historia, ya que comandó campañas bélicas muy exitosas, aunque con ciertas derrotas igual de estrepitosas. Sus agresivas guerras de conquista se convirtieron en las mayores operaciones militares conocidas hasta ese momento en Europa, en las que involucró a un número de soldados jamás visto en los ejércitos de la época. Además de estas proezas bélicas, se le conoce por el Código Napoleónico; es considerado por algunos un _déspota ilustrado _debido a su extraordinario talento y capacidad de trabajo. Otros, sin embargo, lo estiman un dictador tiránico cuyas guerras causaron la muerte de millones de personas.[4] Se le juzga como el personaje clave que marcó el inicio del siglo XIX y la posterior evolución de la Europa contemporánea.

Sus soldados lo llamaban el _Pequeño Cabo _(le Petit Caporal), en tanto que los británicos se referían a él con el despectivo Boney y las monarquías europeas como el _tirano Bonaparte, el Ogro de Ajaccio _o el _Usurpador Universal._

**Santa Elena: **(en inglés _Saint Helena)_ es una isla del océano Atlántico, ubicada a más de 1800 kilómetros de distancia de la costa occidental de Angola, en África. Administrativamente, es parte del territorio británico de ultramar de Santa Elena, Ascensión y Tristán de Acuña.

La isla es ampliamente conocida debido a que sirvió de prisión militar al exiliado emperador Napoleón I de Francia, desde su derrota final en 1815 hasta su muerte, en 1821.


	34. Cap 33: La misión de Maeve

_Como era de esperarse, las intenciones de Papillón no son del todo altruistas y van en su directo beneficio, pero al menos contribuye a cansar a la bruja y regresarla al 2052. Mientras tanto, en las ruinas de Les Invalides, y contando con la ayuda de los McQueen, Ladybug se enfrenta a Barbazul._ _¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS! **Bueno, del lado positivo y pese a que he peleado un montón con los formatos, estoy en mi tablet editando estos capítulos, no en mi laptop, al menos algo actualizo. ¡Gracias por la paciencia y ahora... ¡A lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

_Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic. Sugiero una pelotita antiestrés o una bolsa de papel en su defecto. _

_Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que no imiten el lenguaje soez que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas._

* * *

"**TEMPUS FUGIT"**

_("El_ _Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 33****: La misión de Maeve**

**Barrio Montmartre. París. 2015**

_En esos momentos._

**¡PAAAAAAF!**

Un bastón golpeó a Schmetterling en toda la cara, rompiéndole la nariz. Multimouse rodó lejos lo más rápido posible, tosiendo a arcadas. Chat Noir la ayudó a incorporarse y Matagot se puso en guardia delante de ellos, siseando enojado. Schmetterling sangraba profusamente, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su inesperado enemigo.

Mayura estaba de pie no lejos, mirando la escena con desafección, abanicándose con lentitud. Papillón en cambio mantenía su bastón sujeto de ambos extremos en una pose defensiva.

-¿Acaso es una fiesta privada y no puedo jugar también?

Schmetterling se puso de pie desafiante e insolente, limpiándose la sangre del rostro. Se irguió en toda su altura, viendo con atención lo que le rodeaba. Respiraba agitada, todavía confundida por lo que estaba pasando. Vio a Multimouse recuperando aliento, protegida por Chat Noir, quien le sobaba la espalda y no dejaba de mirarla, como previendo un ataque inesperado. Matagot estaba frente a ellos en una pose defensiva. No lejos de ahí, Mayura cerró su abanico y se quedó quieta, observándolo todo mientras Papillón por fin rompía su pose defensiva y se apoyaba en el bastón.

-Jejeje, ¿Decidiste ensuciarte las manos, anciano? -Preguntó Schmetterling muy burlona.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Papillón? -Chat Noir, con su bastón en posición de ataque, dejó a su hija sola y avanzó peligroso. Matagot siseó en apoyo, erizando la espalda y sacando las garras.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -Preguntó Matagot, desconfiado.

-La copia mala de Fantômas. ¿Esperaban otra cosa? -Comentó Chat Noir.

-¿En la calle? Creí que le hacía mal el p**o sol. -Añadió Multimouse, sobándose el cuello.

Mayura saltó hasta ubicarse un paso más atrás de Papillón. Se cubrió el rostro con su abanico y sonreía peligrosa, sin emitir sonido alguno. Schmetterling sabía que estaba rodeada y por ello comenzó a buscar una vía de escape. De pronto se sentía muy agotada y eso nunca era bueno para ella. Justo cuando iba a dar un salto…

**-****¡NO TE MUEVAS, PERRA!**

Multimouse lanzó su cuerda y le enredó los pies, causando que la bruja cayera de bruces. Matagot y Chat Noir se lanzaron sobre ella para detenerla, pero Schmetterling se giró y los repelió con un hechizo. Papillón en ese momento intentó clavarle el bastón en la caja torácica, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Schmetterling se incorporó y comenzó a atacarlo, mientras hacía surgir más sombras del suelo que atacasen al resto de los portadores, quienes rápidamente comenzaron a dar cuenta de ellos. Mayura era la única que no se unía a la pelea, prefiriendo observarlo todo desde una distancia prudente, mientras intentaba obtener toda la información posible para analizar después.

-¡Creí que no golpeabas mujeres! -Tentó Schmetterling a Papillón mientras cruzaban golpes.

-Puedo hacer excepciones. -Comentó el aludido sin dejar de dar golpes.

Papillón midió fuerzas con Schmetterling por un buen rato, descubriendo ésta última para su horror que estaban nivelados. ¡Pero Claro! Gabriel estaba más viejo cuando lo enfrentó y le robó el miraculous la primera vez, y ella mucho más joven. Ahora la situación estaba invertida y eso se notaba, sin mencionar que Chat Noir, Matagot y Multimouse no la dejaban en paz, uniéndose a la lucha ni bien acababan con las sombras. ¿Y si desataba un ataque contra París y sus ciudadanos? Eso seguramente haría que la dejaran en paz y podría escapar y…

-**¡****LARGO TODOS!**

Volvió a hacer explotar su energía, lanzando a todos lejos. ¡Pero Papillón permaneció! Alcanzó a sujetarse y de un golpe le quitó el bastón a la bruja, golpeándol al mismo tiempo con el extremo contrario. Chat Noir se le colgó del cabello, pero la mujer se giró y lo sujetó del cuello, recibiendo un arañazo cortesía de Matagot y un empujón de Multimouse. Schmetterling rodó por el suelo, deteniéndose solo cuando Chat Noir estiró la mano en el aire y se abalanzó sobre ella como si la fuera a cataclismear.

-**¡NO! ¡MALDITO!**

Schmetterling golpeó a Chat Noir en el mentón y al botarlo al suelo, conjuró más sombras que lo entretuvieran, al mismo tiempo que corría para recuperar su bastón, que había quedado en el suelo.

-¿Buscas algo? -Le preguntó Mayura, levantando dicho bastón en sus manos.

-Dame eso, mujer. ¡Así tu muerte será menos dolorosa!

-No tengo intenciones de morir.

Mayura atacó a Schmetterling con su abanico y el bastón, pero una patada en el abdomen la derribó. Cuando le iba a dar el golpe de gracia, Papillón la sujetó en una llave.

-**¡SU****É****LTAME MALPARIDO!** **-**Bramó Schmetterling. -¡¿POR QUÉ LOS AYUDAS?! ¡SON TUS ENEMIGOS!

-Tú también. -Respondió Papillón como si nada, con tranquila calma, pero mucho veneno en su voz. Los demás portadores se les acercaron con atento recelo.

-No confío en ti. ¡Nunca lo haré, _Connard_! -Le gruñó Chat Noir apretando los dientes. -¿Qué pretendes con este espectáculo?

-No dudaré en atacarte si intentas algo raro. ¡Sé que quieres el miraculous de mi _papa_!

-Aquí todos quieren los miraculous. ¡Pero no veo que ninguno logre nada! -Comentó Multimouse, jugando con sus cuchillos.

-¡Ni crean que dudaré en tomarlos! -Exclamó Papillón. -¡No se engañen!: no los estoy ayudando por la bondad de mi corazón…

-¡Como si lo tuvieras! -Se burló Chat Noir.

-¡Es de mi mayor interés que esta mujer regrese al basural del que salió! ¡NADA MÁS! -Explicó Papillón

-¡LINDA REUNIÓN! -Pataleó Schmetterling. -¡PERO ESTO SE ACABA AQUÍ!

La mujer se sacudió a Papillón de encima, pero estaba rodeada. Todos los portadores habían cerrado el círculo y si la atacaban al mismo tiempo sin duda la matarían. Schmetterling no alcanzaba a adivinar porqué no lo hacían de una buena vez. Comenzó a conjurar una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos cuando algo llamó la atención de todos.

Era como un sonido de baja frecuencia que solo percibieron gracias a los miraculous, que los llenó de curiosidad, pero en el caso de Schmetterling… se heló del susto y de la rabia. Pronto, una bengala apareció en cielo, de un pálido color rojo, que brilló con mucha fuerza durante algunos segundos, antes de desaparecer. La _Strega_ palideció de ira, empuñando las manos con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas y sacó sangre.

**-****¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Entonces Lila usó el poder que había acumulado con otro fin y tras un espectáculo de luces y ruidos que parecían provenir de una licuadora, desapareció en el aire. Pareció que la realidad se dobló sobre sí misma durante unos instantes y tras una explosión de luz, Schmetterling hubo desaparecido. El grupo se quedó perplejo, mirándose las caras durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Chat Noir, con la espalda erizada, se interpuso entre Papillón y sus hijos solo por si acaso. Multimouse no dejaba de ver el punto en el que había estado la Strega y Matagot… siseaba…

-¿A dónde fue? -Preguntó Papillón. -No percibo que mi miraculous esté duplicado.

-¿Habrá regresado a su tiempo? -Preguntó Multimouse.

-¡Ni lo duden! Esa bengala fue un aviso del futuro. -Explicó Matagot. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero no había otra explicación posible.

Pronto su respuesta se manifestó en la forma de un portal. Bunnix apareció no lejos de ahí, y los buscó con la mirada llena de alarma. Reprimió un suspiro de sorpresa al verlos reunidos con Papillón, pero frunció el ceño con decisión.

-Schmetterling está en 2052. Necesitamos apoyo… ¿Vienen? -Dijo al abrir la madriguera.

Chat Noir atravesó el portal antes que pudieran decirle que no, seguido de sus hijos. ¡Luego vendrían a buscar sus cosas!, pero ahora tenían una misión importante que concluir. Papillón, sin saber por qué, avanzó decidido a cruzar el portal junto con Mayura, pero Bunnix le dio un certero puñetazo en toda la cara.

-¡Ni de chiste cruzas, Idiota! -Exclamó antes de saltar hacia el 2052 y cerrar el portal tras de sí.

-¿Señor?

-Estoy bien, Mayura. Al menos nos deshicimos de Schmetterling.

-Cree que Chat Noir y los demás regresen.

-Me gustaría. Tiene mi miraculous después de todo. -Dijo mientras se arreglaba las ropas. -Vamos. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Y dicho esto, se alejaron como sombras en el día.

* * *

_**Les Invalides. **_**París. 2052**

_Horas antes._

La explosión las tomó por sorpresa, pero antes de tener tiempo de recuperarse, otra más se les vino encima. Maeve rodó sobre sí misma y en la oscuridad buscó refugio, sin soltar la cajita que tenía entre las manos y que Ladybug le había confiado. Cuando por fin encontró un hueco en el cuál estaba a salvo, apoyó la espalda contra la pared, para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Le costó sosegar su respiración, inquieta por la falta de sonidos a su alrededor… lo más probable es que hubiera quedado sorda a causa de las explosiones, pues poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar los sonidos, que cada vez se hacían más intensos y hasta parecían arrollarla.

Se fijó mejor en su entorno: estaba a salvo, atrapada sí, pero a salvo. ¿Dónde estaría Ladybug? ¿Habría escapado de la explosión? ¡Eso esperaba! Tosió un par de veces y calmó sus nervios todo lo que pudo… buscó su celular, que seguía reproduciendo la música de gaitas. Encendió la linterna y dejó el aparato junto a ella, antes de quitarse sus puñales y dejarlos a un lado también… ¡necesitaba recapitular y analizar en qué lío estaba metida!

… Ahí, en ese hueco, en medio de la oscuridad… observó la cajita, sintiendo temor y esperanza a raudales. ¡Por esta cajita la _Strega_ había destruido todo París! Tantas familias, tantas vidas y sueños. Y ahí la tenía ella, en sus manos… como nunca se lo había imaginado.

-Sí acepto la misión. No hay duda. -Se dijo a sí misma. -Pero ¿cómo reaccionarás, querida Tikki? ¿Me aceptarás o dejarás que el dolor te abrume?

La Tikki que dormía dentro no sabía de la muerte de Marinette, de Adrien o Hugo. No sabía de la ceguera de Louis, o de Emma. No tenía idea de nada. Lo último que recordaba seguro era a ese guardián que se robó el miraculous. Le hubiera gustado tener que explicarle, tener tiempo, no… forzarla en seguida a vestir a una nueva portadora.

-¡Cuánto lo siento, Tikki!

Maeve abrió la cajita, pero no sucedió nada. Ahí estaban los aretes, como si nada les hubiera pasado. Tomó aire y se los probó… no pasó nada… los ruidos de la batalla le llegaban camuflados, junto con gritos de toda especie…

Un orbe de luz de pronto se manifestó delante de ella, y pronto Tikki apareció, pero la ignoró completamente. La Kwami comenzó a dar frenéticas vuelta por todos lados, como buscando algo, llena de nervios.

-¡MARINETTE! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡MARINETTE! -La kwami estaba agitada: el lugar era apenas iluminado por la luz del celular de Maeve y por lo visto estaba sepultada. Se giró hacia su nueva portadora, quien le dedicaba una gentil y triste mirada.

-¿Tikki?

-¿Quién eres tú? -Le preguntó Tikki tratando de mantener la calma. Tenía dos lagrimones en los ojitos. Maeve le ofreció las manos y Tikki se posó en ellas. -Estás usando mi miraculous. ¿Por qué?

-Me eligieron tu nueva portadora. -Le explicó Maeve. Tikki abrió los ojos a más no poder, antes de que su ánimo se desinflase. Se tapó la cara con sus manitos y sollozó en silencio. Maeve le acarició la cabecita. -Lo siento mucho, Tikki.

-Tengo tantas preguntas que no sé por donde comenzar… ¿Qué está pasando? -Tikki hizo pucheros. -¿Qué pasó con Marinette? ¿Y con mis niños?

-Nos atacan akumas. Quedé atrapada. Sobre Marinette… Eventualmente la vas a ver. -Le dijo Maeve con calma. -Louis y Emma deben estar por ahí. Prometo explicarte todo con calma cuando pase la emergencia y tengamos un poco de tiempo... hay mucho que explicar.

Algo en la forma que Tikki miró a Maeve la hizo intuir que la kwami parecía procesar la información. O que intuía algo. Se limpió la carita y tomó aire: se obligó a sonreír. Luego habría tiempo para respuestas, pero por lo visto ahora tenía una misión de la que debía encargarse junto a su nueva portadora. Además, le habían prometido que vería a Marinette eventualmente.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tikki. Soy la Kwami de la creación, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? -La saludó Tikki con calma. -¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Maeve McQueen, del clan McQueen. Es un honor ser tu portadora. -Maeve dejó escapar una buena bocanada de aire. -Lamento eso sí que éstas sean las circunstancias.

-Ya lo compensaremos. Vamos a trabajar juntas entonces. Ya me lo explicarás todo, y… ¿Oh?

Maeve atrajo a Tikki contra su pecho y le dio un abrazo, como queriendo transmitirle a la Kwami sus condolencias. El gesto fue amable y muy sincero y eso Tikki lo adivinó en seguida.

-Gracias Maeve. Lo aprecio de verdad. ¿Sabes qué decir?

-Sí. ¡Tikki: Transfórmame!

Afuera, en cambio, se vivía una situación bastante diferente. Ladybug apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar las explosiones, que se sucedieron una tras otra en un espacio muy corto de tiempo. Rodó fuera del peligro como pudo, pero algo la levantó en el aire varios metros. Tosiendo como loca, supo en seguida que esto no era un aliado, por lo que cuando tuvo mayor claridad…

-¡Mira nada más! ¡QUÉ DISGUSTO VERTE, BICHO! -Barbazul la tenía sujeta por la cintura con más fuerza de la necesaria. -¡¿Qué hace un insecto como tú en un lugar como este?!

Ladybug, ni lenta ni perezosa, controló la rabia que sintió brotar en su corazón. Se giró como pudo y logró maniobrar para darle un codazo a Barbazul en la mandíbula, que si bien no logró hacer que la soltara, al menos le dio más espacio para defenderse.

-¡Me Encargo de las Plagas, Desgraciado!

-¡Quédate quieta, mocosa!

-**¡SUÉLTAME**!

Entre maromas, golpes y patadas, Ladybug se vio de pronto libre y cayendo. Sin tener opción a controlar su caída, debido a que no había nada cerca en lo que pudiera lanzar su yoyo y sujetarse, se preparó para caer y sufrir bastante.

-¡MUERE, LADYBUG! -Barbazul conjuró energía en sus manos y la lanzó contra la chica.

Carapace saltó en el aire, atrapando a Ladybug en el proceso, y cayendo a tierra de manera controlada. Una vez que se hubieron detenido, levantó su escudo.

-**¡PROTECCIÓN**!

El campo de energía resistió el embiste del golpe lanzado por Barbazul, teniendo tiempo para ponerse en guardia una vez más.

-¿Estás bien, Ladybug?

-¡Mejor que nunca! ¿Qué pasó, Carapace? ¿Acaso ese es...?

-¡El maldito de mi hermano! -Exclamó con rabia y pena. -Detectó que purificaste un akuma y aquí nos tienes.

-¿Chris? ¡¿Ese es Chris?!

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes!

-¡CHRIS NO EXISTE! ¡SOLO BARBAZUL!

Carapace y Ladybug rodaron lejos del ataque de Barbazul. En ese momento la chica se dio cuenta que había al menos unos seis o siete akumas aparte del hermano de Nino, atacando todo lo que se moviera en el suelo. Viperion, Bunnix, Ryuuko, Sable, Queen B, Rena Rouge y Pegase, junto con los McQueen, defendían terreno como mejor podían. Se mordió el labio.

-¡¿Tantos akumas?!

-Nuestro contacto en la Alcaldía de París nos dijo que Barbazul se venía con todo. Quiere matarte para que cuando Schmetterling vuelva, se ponga contenta.

-¡Pues que pena por él! No le voy a dar ese gusto. -Ladybug apretó los dientes. -¡Ya me cae gordo! Nunca más vuelvo a cuidarlo.

-Harás bien. Chris es peligroso. -Carapace miró a todos lados. -¿Y Maeve?

Ladybug lo miró espantada. ¡Maeve! Había perdido contacto con ella ni bien le entregó el miraculous. Giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr hacia donde habían encontrado el sarcófago de Napoleón, aterrada que le hubiera podido pasar algo. ¡Si algo le pasaba a su nuera no se lo perdonaría! Pero Barbazul tenía otras ideas.

-¡MUERE!

-¡AAAAAARGH! -Ladybug lo esquivó con las justas y le lanzó el yoyo a la cara. -¡Tendrás que intentarlo mejor que eso, Chris!

-¡NO SOY CHRIS, SOY **BARBAZUL**!

-Awwww, siempre serás el mismo nene que conocí.

-¡NO ME TRATES COMO A UN NIÑO!

-¡DEJA DE PORTARTE COMO UNO ENTONCES!

Ladybug y Barbazul se enzarzaron en un tenso combate, en el que si bien a la chica le costó seguir el ritmo, pudo mantener terreno y hasta asestar varios golpes propios. Le faltaba fuerza, sin duda, pero tenía cabeza y estaba forzando sus neuronas.

-¡CUIDADO! -Viperion apartó a Ladybug del camino, salvándola de un ataque a traición de otro akuma. -¡Corre!

Rena Rouge cubrió la huida de ambos ni bien se pusieron de pie.

-¡MIRAGE!

Pronto dos _ladybugs_ más huían en direcciones diferentes, quitándole la presión a la real, que huía con Viperion. Pronto estos dos se detuvieron al encontrarse con Ryuuko: no tuvieron tiempo para formalidades y pronto estuvieron tratando de repeler el ataque conjunto de otros dos akumas.

-¿Es idea mía o llegaron más akumas? -Preguntó Viperion, apretando los dientes.

-¡El lugar se está plagando! Si no hacemos nada seremos sobrepasados.

-¿De dónde salen tantos? -Preguntó Ladybug, repeliendo un ataque.

-Barbazul los atrae a todos. -Explicó Viperion sujetando a un akuma por el objeto maldito y destrozándolo.

-¡Entonces tenemos que detenerlo a él! -Exclamó Ladybug, atajando la mariposa y purificándola. -¡Esto no tiene fin!

-¡NO pierdas las esperanzas, amiga mía! -Exclamó Ryuuko. -Nos las hemos visto peores, créeme. ¡DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!

Llamaradas explotaron en todas direcciones, calcinando solo a los akumas. Ladybug intercambió miradas con Viperion, teniendo la impresión de que éste ya había usado su poder más de una vez. El hombre asintió asustado.

-Mi esposa tiene razón, _chérie_. -Le dijo angustiado. -Esto no es nada.

Ladybug asintió frunciendo el ceño. Rápidamente con la mirada ubicó una estructura a la que podía encaramarse y así lo hizo. Saltó decidida, a sabiendas que quedaría expuesta, pero tomando el riesgo. Observó a Barbazul, quien parecía buscarla en el campo de batalla. Sable saltó a su lado.

-¡Tan típico de ti, Ladybug! Buscando un atalaya.

-Es la influencia de la _cata__rina__. -_Le dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Sabes donde está el akuma de Barbazul?

-No. Es lo que todos quisiéramos saber. Nunca hemos podido destruirlo.

Esto la hizo fruncir aún más el ceño. Ladybug hizo girar su yoyo y lo lanzó contra Barbazul, forzándolo a caer al suelo, para sorpresa de Sable. Sin dar explicaciones, Ladybug no perdió tiempo en saltarle encima y atacarlo, prestando atención como nunca…

-¡¿Quién diría que tenías las agallas?! -Barbazul esquivó sus ataques con facilidad. -¿En serio crees poder derrotarme?

-Puedo intentarlo. **¡OUCH**! Tan solo es cosa de seguir…

Ladybug se detuvo a media frase. El suelo se abrió a sus pies y cayó a través de un portal, que se cerró justo a tiempo, pues una suerte de rayo láser aterrizó justo donde ella había estado: la habría vaporizado si no la hubieran quitado de ahí. Barbazul, quien resultó quemado, las emprendió contra el akuma que había disparado y la batalla continuó. Pegase y Liam ayudaron a Ladybug a levantarse cuando cayó del portal.

-¿Estás bien, Ladybug? -Preguntó Pegase ni bien la chica estuvo de pie.

-¡Gracias! -Balbuceó con ojos grandes, mirando en la dirección en la que había estado hacía unos momentos. -¡Esto es de no creer!

-Cosas que pasan.

-¡Hay que detener a Barbazul! O seguirán llegando akumas.

-¡Esa es la pregunta del millón! -Le dijo Sean. -¿Tienes alguna idea?

Ladybug asintió con una sonrisa peligrosa. Tomó su yoyo y lo lanzó en el aire, invocando el _lucky charm_. Pegase, Liam y Sean dieron un brinco hacia atrás y los tres se quedaron viendo el objeto que aterrizó en las manos de la chica. Era un frasco con un contenido líquido en su interior y una simple etiqueta que señalaba su contenido.

-Que anticlimático… -Dijo Liam. -¿Qué es eso?

-No tengo ni idea. -Confesó Ladybug. -¿Emético? ¿Qué es un emético?

-Sirve para hacer vomitar. -Explicó Pegase.

-¿Y eso de qué nos puede servir? -Preguntó Sean.

Pero Ladybug levantó la cabeza. Rápidamente miró en dirección de Barbazul, quien se encendió en el típico patrón rojo con motas negras. Luego buscó con la mirada otras instancias, notando que los McQueen también resaltaban en el mismo patrón.

-¡Ya sé! Liam, Sean, ¡Reúnan a sus primos! Ahora. ¡Pegase! Que todos distraigan a todos los akumas que puedan. ¡Es imperativo que lo alejen de Barbazul!

Liam, pese a su tamaño y contextura, pegó un chiflido de aquellos que se escuchó al otro extremo de terreno. Por la oscuridad no pudo hacerles señas, pero chifló dos veces más de manera muy específica y eso fue suficiente para que _Escocia_ llegara a como diera lugar. Pegase en cambio rápidamente corrió regando la voz que Ladybug tenía un plan y que debían darle tiempo conteniendo a los akumas. Cuando por fin se reunieron los McQueen, Argyle, el mayor, tomó la palabra.

-¡Más vale que esto sea bueno, que estaba rompiéndole su mandarina en gajos a un bastardo…!

-¡Lenguaje, Argyle! ¡Estás frente a una chiquilla! -Le regañó Duncan.

-¡HEY! Ladybug aquí presente tiene un plan. -Dijo Sean. -No sé si han escuchado las historias de sus planes…

-¡OH, ESTO SE PONE BUENO! -Dijo Hamish. -A ver pequeña. ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Ven esto? -Preguntó Ladybug mostrando el frasco con el emético. Barbazul tiene que tragarse el contenido, pero dudo que lo haga por las suyas o con la mejor de las ganas. ¿Voluntarios?

Los cinco primos miraron el frasquito y luego hacia Barbazul, quien combatía contra Ryuuko, Carapace y Rena Rouge. Se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

-Muy bien. Esto haremos: Hamish, Duncan y yo le saltamos encima y lo sujetamos. Sean, lo siento, le abres la boca y Liam, te aseguras de que se lo beba todo y que no lo escupa.

-Me parece buen plan. -Dijo Duncan, haciendo tronar sus nudillos. -Hace rato que quiero golpearlo.

-¡Pero Primero! -Dijo una nueva voz. Todos se volvieron a su origen. -¡Gaitas!

Todos levantaron las cejas sorprendidos. Allí, una muchacha vistiendo un traje parecido al de Ladybug, pero también con fuerte inspiración escocesa, con una falda, antifaz y botas y guantes de piel, con un yoyo en la cintura, todo rojo y moteado de negro, además de dos puñales que reconocieron en seguida, les miraba sonriente y entusiasmada. Ladybug sonrió con tanta emoción, que bien podría haber iluminado toda la ciudad. Los McQueen casi no se contenían de la emoción, pues así como reconocieron los puñales, reconocieron a su prima…

-Llámenme Scarletbug. Ahora… ¿Quién quiere sus pataditas?

-**¡****SCARLETBUG**! -Exclamaron Ladybug y los McQueen, alzando sus manos en el aire.

-¡HORA DE DAR PATADITAS! -Exclamó Hamish, golpeando sus puños entre sí.

-Nosotros sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, ¡Chicas! ¡Distraigan al malparido! -Pidió Argyle aún más entusiasmado. Todos ellos subieron el volumen a sus celulares y buscaron un tema en específico. -¡Es hora de las gaitas de guerras! _**TO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**_!

Como si fueran una explosión, los McQueen se abalanzaron sobre Barbazul a toda velocidad. Atrás, Ladybug abrazó a Scarletbug con alegría.

-¡La mejor noticia del día! Ahora, acabemos con esto.

-¡Ardo de ganas de acabar con todo! Vamos.

Impulsándose con sus yoyos, las chicas corrieron en pos de los McQueen. Los demás no tardaron en notar la presencia de Scarletbug y casi se pusieron a llorar de contento: ¡Eso significaba que habían encontrado a Tikki! No se necesitaban dos dedos de frente para saber que se trataba de Maeve, pero no era momento de pensar en ello. Barbazul, al notar a Scarletbug, entró en pánico y pensó rápido. Primero, disparó una bengala en el aire, que desapareció a poca altura, y se dispuso a huir lo más pronto posible, por lo que alzó el vuelo sin mayor demora. Los yoyos de Ladybug y Scarletbug se le enredaron en un pie y lo botó por el suelo. Quiso levantarse, pero Hamish y sus ciento veinte kilos le saltaron encima, tronándole quizás dos o tres costillas. Forcejeó como pudo, pero de acuerdo con el plan, Argyle y Duncan se unieron a la paliza y pronto lo tuvieron reducido. No era una tarea fácil, pues Barbazul estaba empeñado en que lo soltaran. Entre los tres lo acomodaron cabeza arriba.

-**¡SUÉLTENME CABRONES!**

**-****¡AHORA, HÁGANLO AHORA!**

Sean se abalanzó sobre Barbazul, a quien le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen. Le abrió y le sujetó la boca, y rápidamente Liam vació el contenido del _Lucky Char__m _en su garganta, obligándolo a tragarlo. Claro que escupió parte del contenido, pero tragó la gran mayoría.

-¡QUE ME SUELTEN, HIJOS DE P**A!

Barbazul se sacudió una vez más, y los McQueen se alejaron lo más que pudieron, siempre en guardia. Queen B llegó corriendo, al igual que Sable y Carapace… El akuma intentó atacarlos, pero fuertes dolores comenzaron a constreñirle el estómago con fuerza. Barbazul intentó reprimir las arcadas, pero sin aval. Pronto se dobló sobre sí mismo y vomitó con fuerza… un reproductor de música cayó a los pies y Barbazul, agotado, cayó sobre su costado.

-¡Ahí está el akuma! -Exclamó Queen B.

Carapace apretó los dientes y se abalanzó sobre el objeto, dispuesto a destruirlo.

Un reflejo enceguecedor brotó de la nada, justo frente a Barbazul. Todos tuvieron que protegerse los ojos y cuando por fin pudieron recuperaron la vista, vieron a Schmetterling arrodillada junto a su esposo, preocupada.

-¿Amor? ¿Qué te hicieron estos salvajes?

-Aaaargh. -Barbazul estaba encogido sobre su estómago, aún presa de dolores. -¡Mi akuma!

Ignorando el hecho que el objeto estaba ahí tirado en medio de la bilis a menos de cincuenta centímetros, Schmetterling miró al grupo, indignada. Ladybug sonrió para sus adentros: era evidente que Chat Noir y sus hijos le habían estado dando guerra. Bunnix, quien estaba a una buena distancia, pensó rápido sobre sus pies y abrió un portal al 2015. ¡Volvería en unos momentos!

**-¡¿****CÓMO SE ATREVEN A LASTIMAR A MI ESPOSO?!** **-**Chilló la mujer enfurecida. Entonces su mirada se detuvo en Ladybug… y en Scarletbug.

Y entonces lo supo.

**-¡****ESE ES MI MIRACULOUS!**

Y sin más demora, atacó.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: **__**¡Miraculous Scarletbug!**_

"_-__**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡QUEMA!**_

_Todos dieron un brinco de medio metro. Matago__t __había caído al suelo de improviso, gritando de dolor, llevándose las manos a la cara como si con eso pudiera aliviarse. Se sacudió en el suelo sin dejar de gritar de dolor. Sangre comenzó a fluir por entre sus dedos y al juzgar por como temblaba, debía estar sufriendo muchísimo dolor__..."_

* * *

**Notas finales: ****¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Y aquí estamos comenzando el año, espero que con todas las buenas vibras y el mejor de los animos, que harta falta hacen. **Por mi parte Lo pasé estupendo, con toda mi familia, tal como me gusta, y sin tanta parafernalia, que no soy de tiro largo y me canso pronto (tanto por culpa de mis propias mañas y de los efectos secundarios de mi tiroides). Ojalá que esté capítulo no los haya decepcionado y sigan curiosos. ¡Esto casi, casi termina! Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡Muy feliz Año Nuevo a tí también, **Manu**! Y... siendo sincera, no le he puesto mayor atención a esos ships que mencionas. Ten. Manzanas confitadas y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Papá Plagg se pondrá híper contento al ver a su Tikki de vuelta, **Guest**, aunque tendrá que ser muy paciente con la pobrecita, que sí que se está llevando una impresión no tan buena. Al menos ha aprendido a ser muy gentil, quizás logra calmar a su Sucrette. Sobre Hugo... bueno... nada que hacer con el pobre. Ten. Manzanas confitadas y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡Oh sí! Comí bastante tanto para Navidad como Año Nuevo, **CuentaOlvidada**. Toca perder los kilos ganados. Emma también me destrozó el corazón cuando supe de sus cuchillos y de los nombres que les puso. Al menos sabe cómo usarlos para honrar la memoria de quienes quiere recordar. Tiene esa oportunidad en todo caso. Papillón por su parte, y como pudiste leer, no es nada altruista. Insisto, el tipo es un sociópata y no mueve ni un dedo si no va en su directo beneficio. ¿Qué le habrá visto Emilie? Ni modo, pero ahí lo tienes al malnacido. ¡Y claro! Llevan mil años buscando a Tikki, era hora que la encontraran y que la pusieran en acción, que esa ciudad no se va a purificar sola, ni la bruja se va a detener no más porque sí. Toca dar más pataditas ahora qué hay dos portadoras de la catarina dando vueltas. Ten. Manzanas confitadas y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	35. Cap 34: ¡Miraculous Scarletbug!

_La batalla contra la Strega se ha desatado sobre las ruinas de _Les Invalides. _La bruja ha regresado al 2052 y no se va con bromas, pero está por llevarse el shock de su vida. ¡Es hora de traer paz al maltratado futuro! Y que Ladybug y Chat Noir le digan algunas verdades a la bruja. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Bueno, del lado positivo y pese a que he peleado un montón con los formatos, estoy en mi tablet editando estos capítulos, no en mi laptop, al menos algo actualizo. ¡Gracias por la paciencia y ahora... ¡A lo que nos convoca!

* * *

Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!

Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

_Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic. Sugiero una pelotita antiestrés o una bolsa de papel en su defecto._

_Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que no imiten el lenguaje soez que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas._

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"**

_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 34: ¡Miraculous Scarletbug!**

**Ruinas de _Les Invalides._ París. 2052**

El corazón de la bruja se agitó de tal manera que casi explotó de ira. Schmetterling estuvo en menos de un segundo frente a frente con Scarletbug con toda la intención de quitarle los aretes, pero ésta, usando uno de sus puñales, se defendió del ataque de la bruja con la misma ferocidad con la que intentaban matarla. ¡Porque la Strega no tenía otras intenciones en mente! Quería el miraculous de la creación así tuviera que mancharse de nuevo las manos con sangre. ¡No sería la primera vez después de todo! Ladybug apretó los dientes y lanzó su yoyo, enredándole los pies a Schmetterling para darle alguna ventaja a Scarletbug y permitirle un escape... ¡ella también tenía asuntos pendientes con ella y quería aclararlos todos!

-¡Tu pelea es conmigo, Bruja! -Exclamó Ladybug saltándole encima. -Scarletbug: ¡Encárgate del akuma!

**-¡¿CREES PODER ENFRENTARME, NIÑITA?!**

-¡Si no lo intento, nunca lo sabré, Bruja Menopáusica!

-¡Ya lo veremos, metiche! -Schmetterling hizo brillar sus ojos y un gran estallido de energía se esparció en todas direcciones. -**¡AKUMAS A MI!**

Y sí, lo notaron bien: Barbazul, o más bien Chris, quedó olvidado en el barro.

Para horror de todos los presentes, Schmetterling se puso a luchar contra Ladybug tras haber invocado a todos los akumas de la ciudad. Los portadores y los McQueen tuvieron que hacerse cargo de las oleadas que pronto comenzarían a llegar. Tanto Ladybug como la bruja estaban cansadas a partes iguales, pero porfiaban en enfrentar a la otra como si no hubiera nada más que hacer: ambas habían tenido sus combates previos, pero sin duda que Ladybug estaba más fresca y despierta que Schmetterling. En ese sentido estaban muy parejas y combatían de igual a igual, pese al cansancio.

Scarletbug apretó con fuerza los labios, debatiéndose si quedarse a ayudar a su joven suegra o hacer lo que se esperaba de ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco al cruzar miradas con Ladybug y asintió. El deber llamaba y no podía quedarse como un pasmarote. Se lanzó entonces contra el objeto akumatizado de Barbazul, pero este se puso de pie y la atacó lanzándole piedras, pese a la evidente desventaja. Había perdido su vector de akuma, pero todavía no era purificado, ¡y vaya que todavía tenía energía para luchar sus batallas!

-¡Esto es un traspié! Recuperaré mi akuma…

-¡No me hagas reír, degenerado!

No pasó desapercibido para Scarletbug el hecho que Barbazul, mientras intercambiaban golpes, estaba más lento y torpe que de costumbre: su poder había disminuido un montón y eso la irritó bastante. Después de todo, ella quería desafíos, no pusilánimes cuyos golpes apenas se sentían. ¿O acaso eran los efectos del miraculous? Se sentía diferente después de todo, como si pudiese llevarse el mundo por delante, más ágil, más fuerte: como un arma recién afilada y aceitada, lista para enfrentar a sus enemigos… ¡No! ¡No era que Barbazul estuviera más débil! ¡**ELLA** era más fuerte! Y lo estaba demostrando.

-¡Ya te voy a mostrar que tan _degenerado_ soy, preciosa!

¡**CLAAAAANG**!

Un bastón se estrelló contra la cabeza de Barbazul, quien aturdido rodó lo más lejos que pudo, pero no alcanzó a levantarse antes que un pie le pisara el tórax y lo aplastara contra el suelo.

-¡**OYE!** ¡Esta es mi _Bonnie Lass, Connard!_

-¡Matagot! -Exclamó Scarletbug con alegría, casi haciendo pucheros. ¡Tan guapo y sexy como siempre. Sintió como sus ovarios fangirlear on al verlo, pero... hay que establecer prioridades y en seguida frunció el ceño. **-¡ES MI PRESA, GATO RIDÍCULO!** -Añadió molesta.

-¡Un gusto verte, _Bonnie Lass!_

-¡No te hagas el gracioso, _Love_! -Le dijo Scarletbug a Matagot, con una mano en la cadera y jugando con el yoyó con la otra. Entonces miró de reojo hacia Barbazul, quien intentaba quitarse de encima el pie del gato negro.

-¡Tienes a Tikki! -Medio escupió Chris, con los ojos desorbitados. Matagot se puso el bastón sobre sus hombros y Scarletbug alzó la cabeza.

-¿Sorprendido, Barbazul?

-¡Para nada! Tu acento es inconfundible, _preciosa_. No es muy tarde para cambiar al gato, ¿sabes?

Un tic nervioso se apoderó del ojo de Scarletbug y en parte del rostro de Matagot, aunque este todavía no se daba por enterado de que su novia estuviera transformada. El gato bufó y le dio un buen puntapié en las costillas, de esos que van con saña y rencor, antes de volver a pisarlo.

-¡**CATACLISMO**!

Chat Noir, aprovechando que nadie le había prestado atención, destruyó el objeto akumatizado de Barbazul y la mariposa escapó a toda velocidad. Eso trajo a tierra a la nueva portadora de Tikki: Scarletbug reaccionó casi en seguida, y aguantando le lanzó su yoyo en el acto, siguiendo más que nada su instinto.

-¡Basta de Maldad! -Exclamó entre dientes atrapando al akuma. Cuando el yoyo llegó a sus manos y dejó escapar al akuma, éste salió purificado. -Y ahí te ves.

-¡**NOOOOOOOO**!

Matagot retiró su pie ni bien Barbazul comenzó a hervir de negro y fue purificado. En su lugar, quedó Chris, muy mayor y curiosamente, para nada confundido. Nadie bajó la guardia: el hombre había vuelto a la normalidad, pero seguía siendo muy peligroso.

-¡¿Qué me han hecho?! ¡Eso era mi poder! **¡¿QUÉ ME HAN HECHO?!** -Exigió saber al borde de los nervios. Se iba a poner de pie para huir, pero Chat Noir le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón, noqueándolo en el acto.

-¡Qué irritante! ¿Siempre es así de pesado? -Preguntó irritado con el ceño bien fruncido. Se giró hacia Scarletbug y le sonrió. -¡Te queda estupendo el traje, _Nuerita_!

-¡HOLA! -La saludó Multimouse.

-¿Qué traje? -Preguntó Matagot.

-Está usando el miraculous de la creación, hermano mayor. -Le dijo Multimouse aguantando la risa.

Matagot dio un respingo y en seguida se volvió hacia Scarletbug, poniendo sus manos sobre el rostro de su chica sin siquiera pedir permiso, pero su gesto fue muy bienvenido. Scarletbug le sujeto las muñecas con ternura y hasta sonrió mientras sentía los dedos de su _kitten_ sobre su rostro. Por su parte, al ser ciego, Matagot nunca se daba cuenta de las diferencias entre un portador que tenía sus poderes activados y otro que no, a menos que se lo dijeran directamente. Desde que conocía a Maeve tenía la secreta ilusión que le dieran a ella el miraculous de Tikki, y esto cumplía su anhelo con creces. Notó enseguida el antifaz, los aretes, el traje diferente… La abrazó sonriente.

-¡TE SIENTES PRECIOSA!

-¡Gato ridículo! -Scarletbug correspondió su abrazo. Se separó enseguida. -¿Multimouse? También te ves muy bien.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero aquí hay una batalla campal y... -Comenzó a decir Bunnix muy divertida, pero la interrumpieron.

-¡**LADYBUG**! -Exclamó Chat Noir.

Es que el gato vio como Schmetterling arrojaba a su _lady_ contra el suelo. No tardó en erizarse y saltar en su ayuda como si de un resorte se tratase. No le prestó atención a nada más, ni a las miradas sorprendidas de los demás portadores que notaron su presencia (algunos casi lloraron de la emoción) o a la ira ciega de la bruja al verlo a él... y a Chris… ya purificado de su akuma.

**-¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON?!** -Schmetterling quiso ir en ayuda de Chris, pero Chat Noir le cortó el camino, enzarzándose en un breve combate de bastones con ella.

-¿Vas a alguna parte, **señora**?

-¡Largo de mi camino, saco de pulgas!

-¡**ÑYAAAAAAAAA**!

Chat Noir la atacó con todo, obligando a Schmetterling a defenderse. Los ruidos de las demás peleas akumas, y algunas gaitas lejanas, se confundían con los potentes latidos de su corazón. Apenas notaba en la periferia de su mirada como Ladybug recuperaba el aliento y buscaba la oportunidad para unirse de nuevo a la pelea. Matagot y Multimouse se unieron al combate, sorprendiendo a todos de paso, mientras Scarletbug se daba a la tarea de purificar los akumas que podía, sin alejarse mucho. Bunnix hizo lo suyo: pronto la pelea alcanzó un equilibrio y era el momento justo para o inclinar la balanza a favor de la _Resistance_, o en su contra.

**-¡MALDITOS NIÑOS!** -Exclamó Schmetterling, quitándose al gato de encima. -¡VAN A MORIR!

-¡Ya nos mataste una vez! **NO** nos matarás de nuevo. -Ladybug se colgó de los cabellos de Schmetterling y la derribó en el suelo.

**-¡NUNCA LOS HE MATADO!**

Schmetterling se defendía. El cansancio y la edad ya le jugaban en contra. ¿De qué estaba hablando Ladybug? Ella solo recordaba haber matado a Chat Noir años atrás, aunque si lo decía por el edificio que le había caído encima, sí, podía ser ella la culpable de su muerte. O eso le había dicho Wayhem cuando lo mató.

-¿Seguro? Dejaste muchos cabos sueltos en tu pasado, ¡Bruja Ridícula!

¡**ZARPAZO**!

-¡Pagarás por tus crímenes, Lila Rossi! -Le espetó Chat Noir.

La Schmetterling se vio luchando a dos bandas. No se podía quitar de encima a los dos jóvenes héroes de París. Sin el apoyo de Barbazul, los akumas no resistirían mucho más en el combate. De hecho, podía percibir como se debilitaban y perdían y que esa Scarletbug los estaba purificando. ¡No podía permitirlo! ¡**NO IBA A PERMITIR** que su imperio desapareciese por culpa de dos chiquillos hormonales!

-¡**BASTA MALDITOS!** -Schmetterling le dio una patada a Chat Noir y al sujetar a Ladybug de una de sus coletas, la lanzó con más fuerza de la necesaria contra unas ruinas.

Confundida por el golpe recibido, pero no inconsciente, Ladybug se tardó unos instantes en reincorporarse, que Schmetterling quiso aprovechar para darle el golpe de gracia.

-¡**_MAMAAAAAAN_**! -Chilló Multimouse con toda su fuerza. Ryuuko, quien apenas había llegado junto a ella, la detuvo. Aun así, la chica alcanzó uno de sus cuchillos, el primero que pilló, _Hugo_, y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza en dirección de su madre.

Ladybug quedó un poco atontada por su golpe contra aquella pared, pero sí se dio cuenta del cuchillo que se clavó a poca distancia suya, casi al alcance de su mano. Giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el peligro encima, para ver como Schmetterling, con su bastón en posición de ataque, se abalanzaba sobre ella y no lo pensó. Tomó el cuchillo de su hija, se puso de pie impulsándose sobre la bruja, quien no alcanzó a bloquear el golpe por tener los brazos en alto, y no dudó en usar el filo azul en contra de la bruja.

La Strega había cometido un error grave y Ladybug lo aprovechó.

¡_**SWIIIIIIISSSSSSSSHH**_!

No, no la apuñaló. El cuchillo no era el indicado y su mango difícil de manejar. Ladybug hizo otra cosa, y fue directo a su cara, con más saña de la que se hubiera esperado. ¡Al fin tenía a la bruja donde quería! El filo cortó la piel, la mejilla…y hacia arriba…

-¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**!

Schmetterling soltó su báculo y se llevó las manos al rostro, impulsándose hacia atrás. Perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó contra el suelo. El cuchillo la había herido no solo en el rostro, sino especialmente el ojo, que le dolía y ardía como si se lo hubieran arrancado y vertido ácido en la cavidad. La Strega cayó de rodillas y sobre su costado, chillando como si la hubieran herido de muerte. La sangre comenzó a escurrírsele entre las manos. Ladybug se asustó y retrocedió un paso: no se arrepentía, en lo absoluto, pero era la primera vez que hería a alguien de esa manera y eso de todas maneras era chocante, por mucho que se tratara de bestia que la había asesinado a ella y a su familia.

**-¡HIJA DE P…! ¡AAAAAAAAGH!** -Schmetterling se impulsó hacia Ladybug a ciegas, pero Chat Noir la detuvo en una fuerte llave, aprisionándola contra el suelo.

Debilitada por el golpe, la rabia, el dolor y la sorpresa, Schmetterling resoplaba furiosa. Ladybug dejó escapar aire, apenas dándose cuenta de que Viperion y Rena Rouge habían llegado a ayudarla, pero se mantenían a raya, sorprendidos a más no poder. Cruzó miradas con ambos y tomó aire: con una elegancia fuera de lo normal, y todavía con el cuchillo en la mano… Ladybug caminó hacia la bruja.

-Transformación fuera.

La Strega casi murió de la impresión. Su único ojo sano se abrió a todo lo que dio, mientras que su pupila se reducía por completo. Del susto, Schmetterling apenas podía moverse: comenzó a temblar de miedo y furia al mismo tiempo. Marinette Dupain–Cheng acababa de deshacer su transformación como Ladybug revelándose ante ella. ¡¿Ella era Ladybug?! ¡¿La _china_ _esa_ era Ladybug?! Marinette, ignorando los resoplidos de Lila, atajó a Tikki en el aire y la guardó en su bolso, en donde pudo la Kwami pudo comer una de sus galletas. ¡**MOMENTO**! ¡¿Marinette había sido siempre Ladybug?! ¡Pero Wayhem…! ¡Wayhem!

-Wayhem te mintió. -Le dijo Chat Noir al oído, quien todavía la tenía bien sujeta. -¡Y tú te lo creíste! -Añadió con burla.

-¡Malditos! ¡Malditos sean! ¡**MALDITOS SEAN TODOS USTEDES!** -Schmetterling se sacudió furiosa, casi escupiendo cada vez que hablaba. **-¡HIPÓCRITA! ¡¿Y ME DECÍAS A MI LA MENTIROSA?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MENTIRME, BASTARDA?!**

A estas alturas ya los akumas estaban derrotados. Los que fueron detenidos, fueron purificados por Scarletbug, y los que no, huyeron al verse libres de la influencia de Barbazul o Schmetterling. Los portadores se acercaban con cuidado… perplejos… esperanzados, sin dar crédito a sus ojos, con los corazones expectantes. Marinette llegó a medio metro de la bruja, a quien Chat Noir medio levantó.

-Creíste que te lo sabías todo Lila, pero no. Mataste a Adrien, a uno de mis hijos… y a mí.

-**NO. A TUS DOS HIJOS.** -Le dijo la bruja con un extraño orgullo. -¡Exterminé su linaje!

-Te equivocas: Matagot está muy vivo. Fue el niño que mandaste cegar y que diste por muerto. -Le siseó Chat Noir al oído, aumentando la presión de su llave. -Multimouse también. ¿Nunca viste el parecido? Son mis gatitos.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Sorpresa! Ni siquiera lo sospechaste. -Le dijo Marinette. -Tuvimos tres hijos.

Chat Noir entonces soltó a Schmetterling con fuerza al suelo. Ésta solo atinó a proteger su herida, quedando ahí donde había caído. ¡Hervía de coraje! Estaba tan perpleja y conmocionada por lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, que no atinaba a contraatacar. Desde el suelo, resoplaba, ya no solo de ira, sino también de miedo. La transformación de Chat Noir se deshizo, revelando a Adrien, quien al atajar a Plagg, le dio su queso, mientras le dedicaba una fría y fiera mirada. Ver esto la descompuso todavía más. Por instantes, Viperion, quien era testigo de todo, creyó que la Strega se iba a infartar del mero coraje.

**-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡MALDITOS SEAN! ¡MENTIROSOS! ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!**

Schmetterling se puso de pie y descompensada de ira y dolor, embistió a los chiquillos, sin notar como el yoyo de Scarletbug se enredaba en sus piernas, provocando su caída. La bruja se revolvió, lanzó hechizos y se sacudió. Marinette y Adrien tuvieron que esquivar algunos rayos de energía, pero nada grave. Finalmente logró levantarse para caer sentada: Schmetterling estaba asustada.

-Piedad… -Pidió como último recurso, a ver si estos dos se confiaban lo suficiente y la dejaban ir. Marinette se le acercó al tiempo que Adrien retrocedía unos pasos para ver mejor.

La chica levantó el cuchillo en el aire e hizo el ademán de clavárselo en el rostro. Ryuuko tomó a Viperion del brazo, Rena Rouge se tapó la boca con las manos. Multimouse se obligó a tener los ojos abiertos, Matagot prestaba mucha atención. Queen B afiló la mirada y Carapace solo se cruzó de brazos. Schmetterling se preparó para recibir el golpe, pero…

...

Nada.

…

No pasó nada. Marinette no la apuñaló.

-Te debería tratar con la misma _gentileza_ con la que trataste a mis hijos, Lila, pero ¿sabes? no vales la pena. -Le dijo Marinette dejando caer el brazo, sin soltar el cuchillo. -¿Y tienes la cara para pedir _piedad_? Como si no supiera que es otra de tus mentiras.

-Tenía que intentarlo. -Schmetterling rió por lo bajo. -¿Qué harás ahora santurrona insufrible?

-Nada. No soy yo quien debe juzgarte. -Marinette miró hacia Ryuuko y Viperion. Éste le hizo una señal a los McQueen con la mano mientras entrecerraba los ojos. A su lado, la dragona se veía peligrosa. Hamish se tronó los nudillos. -Lila… -Continuó Marinette. -A partir de este momento no volveré a pensar ni un solo día más en ti. Pero sin duda tú pensarás en mi por el resto de tu vida.

-Por fortuna no será por mucho tiempo. -La mirada que Lila le dedicaba a Marinette tenía rasgos de locura. -¿O acaso crees que tus amiguitos me dejarán vivir?

-Solo enfrenta a la justicia por tus males, Lila Rossi. Lo que pase después solo será el resultado de tus acciones. -Interrumpió Adrien tomando el miraculous de la mariposa de sus ropas con brusquedad. Volvió a transformarse en Chat Noir. -Me llevo esto... -Dicho eso, la sujetó del hombro y de un rápido movimiento de sus garras, recuperó el miraculous del mono que tenía incrustado en su piel. -¡Esto era de Kim!

-¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**! -La Strega sintió como su transformación se deshizo como humo ni bien le quitaron el miraculous de la mariposa, y como el dolor en su hombro derecho se hizo casi insoportable cuando le quitaron el del mono. Marinette, usando el cuchillo y sin dudarlo mucho, recuperó el miraculous del cerdo, que tenía en el otro.

-Estás acabada Lila. -Le dijo con calma. -Tikki, transfórmame.

Lila chillaba de dolor e intentó defenderse, lanzando golpes ciegos. Chat Noir y ahora Ladybug retrocedieron para dejar paso a Hamish y a Duncan, quienes supervisados por Viperion y Carapace, sujetaron a la bruja, reduciéndola y apresándola, atándola con cuerdas especiales para brujas que Nathaniel tenía reservadas desde hacía varios años. Por cierto, que el pelirrojo había llegado al campo de batalla hacia un buen rato, como muchos otros: nadie quiso perderse la caída de la Strega.

Ladybug se detuvo y dejó caer los hombros: de pronto el peso emocional de lo que acababa de pasar comenzaba a abrumarla. Lo mismo le pasaba a Chat Noir, quien en un solo movimiento la abrazó para contenerla. Ambos lloraron en silencio, apenas notando cuando Multimouse y Matagot los abrazaron. Aun quedaban akumas que derrotar, pero Schmetterling estaba acabada.

¡Por fin!

-¿Cómo lo haces, amiga? -Dijo de pronto Ryuuko, acercándose al grupo, con lágrimas en los ojos. -Llegas y arreglas todo como si nada. -La portadora del dragón se fijó en Adrien, soltando un llanto. -¡Qué alegría verte, Chat Noir!

-¡Ryuuko! -Multimouse abrazó con fuerza a su madrina, quien no le negó el gesto. La chiquilla lloraba sin control, feliz de que por fin esto comenzara a arreglarse.

-En 2015 te prometí… que serías la madrina de alguna hija mía con Adrien. -Le dijo Ladybug. Chat Noir paró las orejas con interés y Matagot se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca. -Me alegra haber podido cumplir esa promesa… no pude elegir mejor. ¡Gracias Kagami! -Ryuuko hizo un puchero, que reprimió casi en el acto. Asintió a manera de respuesta, pues no confiaba en sus palabras.

-¡Jajajajaja! Al menos a mí me consta que Luka será buena opción. -Dijo Chat Noir riendo. -Habrá que ver qué pasa a partir de ahora con todos estos cambios.

-Seguramente la línea temporal en su año ya cambió. -Comentó Rena Rouge de pronto. -Esta seguro ya se desligó: tienen otro futuro por delante. ¡Constrúyanlo bien!

-Solo traten de que no los maten esta vez. -Dijo Carapace más tranquilo.

-Fue horrible. Totalmente horrible. -Gruñó Queen B. -¡No mueran! Pídannos ayuda, estaremos ahí. Incluso yo.

-Ahora las melodías estarán mejor. -Comentó Viperion. Entonces sonrió y mostró el _lucky charm_ utilizado, el frasco vacío con el que habían hecho vomitar a Barbazul. -Pero falta algo importante…

-¡Cierto! -Ladybug tomó el frasquito en sus manos. -Esto va a reparar los daños causado por Chris… no va a revivir muertos, pero debería reparar bastante. ¿Scarletbug?

La aludida levantó las cejas. Había estado quietecita junto a Matagot, cuando Ladybug la quedó mirando con alegría, ofreciéndole el _lucky charm._ Lo recibió casi con timidez, sabiendo perfectamente qué querían que hiciera con él.

-¿Seguro? Pero no es mi _lucky charm_… ¡ni siquiera lo usé!

-Pues es hora de que vayas practicando. -Le dijo Ladybug. -Solo lánzalo al aire con todas tus fuerzas y grita _Miraculous_… _Scarletbug_ en tu caso.

-¡Dale una oportunidad, _Bonnie Lass!_ -Exclamó Matagot sintiéndose coqueto, con ganas de abrazarla por la cintura.

Scarletbug miró el lucky charm unos instantes y sonrió de costado. Cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración. Sentía mucha tensión de pronto, pero si ya había llegado a esto, bien podía continuar. Abrió los ojos de golpe y a lo que viniera: era la hora de la verdad.

-¡_Miraculous Scarletbug_! -Exclamó lanzando el frasco con todas sus fuerzas.

Un sinfín de mariquitas rojas y brillantes explotaron en todas direcciones, reparando todos los daños provocados por Barbazul. Lila, quien miraba esto con el ojo muy abierto, pataleó de rabia y coraje, llorando de ira e impotencia a sabiendas que eso significaba el fin de su reino. Por razones más que obvias, no revivió muertos, pero sí una gran parte de la ciudad pareció limpiarse en un adorable y esperanzador espectáculo. Todavía quedaba mucho por hacer, muchísimo, pero ya el avance era abrumador. Rena Rouge se largó a llorar, los demás estaban conmovidos de una manera…

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡QUEMA!**

Todos dieron un brinco de medio metro. Matagot había caído al suelo de improviso, gritando de dolor, llevándose las manos a la cara y haciéndose bola como si con eso pudiera aliviarse. Se sacudió en el suelo sin dejar de gritar de dolor. Sangre comenzó a fluir por entre sus dedos y al juzgar por como temblaba, debía estar sufriendo muchísimo. Scarletbug cayó de rodillas junto a él en el acto y con manos temblorosas trataba de contenerlo. Chat Noir en seguida estaba junto a él, poniendolo en una posición sentada, para ver qué le pasaba, no sin dificultad. Ryuuko sujetó a Multimouse, quien de nuevo había palidecido de susto. Ladybug y Viperion se agacharon en seguida junto al gato y éste último lo sujetó por los hombros.

-¿Matagot? -Lo llamó con suavidad, pero Louis lo rehuyó, como si hasta el amable roce le doliera. Viperion sintió un nudo en la garganta de preocupación. -Muchacho, quita las manos, ¡Deja verte!

-¡Deja! -Exclamó Matagot, agresivo y sin quitarse las manos de la cara, lo cual era muy comprensible. -¡_Hsssssssssssssssssssss_!

-¡Lo maté! -Lloriqueó Scarletbug poniéndose de pie. -¡Matagot! Por favor, _Kitten_… ¡deja que te vean, _Love_!

-¡¿Qué te pasa, qué sientes?! -Lo instó Chat Noir.

-¡Matagot! ¡Deja verte la cara! -Le suplicó Ladybug. Viperion insistió, tomándolo por las muñecas.

-Muchacho… si no vemos, no te podemos ayudar… -Le dijo con el alma en un hilo.

-¡**NO**! ¡Me está quemando por dentro! -Describió Matagot entre siseos dolorosos. -Duele…

-Vamos, de a poco. -Viperion, con suavidad, comenzó a apartar una de las manos de su ahijado, cuidando de no lastimarlo. -¡Déjanos ver! Estás a salvo…

-Louis… -Le susurró Ladybug solo para sus oídos.

-¡Quita las manos! -Reclamó Ryuuko, muerta de preocupación. -¡Quítalas! Por favor… -Añadió con la voz quebrada.

Lentamente, Matagot obedeció. Sus manos estaban ensangrentadas, al igual que sus mejillas, que además se habían inflamado muchísimo. Pero no parecía haber tanta hemorragia, era como si se hubiera detenido el flujo. No, el _lucky charm_ no había reparado una herida del reciente combate, sino que era… una anterior. Ladybug le puso una mano en la mejilla… Y para su sorpresa y la de Viperion… Matagot abrió los ojos tan solo un poquito, lo suficiente como para demostrar que los tenía de regreso, antes de cerrarlos con fuerza…

No pudo ver mayores detalles.

-¡Quema cómo la **%&$#$%$!**

-¡Tus Ojos! ¡Regresaron! -Exclamó Ladybug. Matagot volvió a taparse los ojos con fuerza. Incluso la poca luz que había lo lastimaba y mucho. -¡El _Lucky charm_ reparó tus ojos!

-¡¿Matagot ya puede ver otra vez?! -Scarletbug casi se cae de la impresión. -¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Fue Barbazul quien le sacó los ojos!

-No veo nada... ¡**AAAARGH**! ¡Arde como no tienen idea…! -Algunas lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas. -Duele…

Nadie pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse un poco más a ver si era cierto. Matagot sin embargo sacudió la cabeza una vez más antes de apretar los dientes. ¡Sufría! ¡Cómo sufría! Tanto como cuando se los habían arrancado y en virtud de eso llegó un momento que no pudo soportarlo más.

Se desmayó de dolor y se deshizo su transformación. Plagg, cuyo ojito también parecía haber sido reparado… flotó un poco antes de colapsar agotado y de dolor. Multimouse lo tomó en sus manos y miró a los adultos perpleja.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Todos intercambiaron miradas.

Y se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

**Catacumbas de París. Enfermería. Año 2052.**

_Varias horas después._

Habían pasado la noche en vela y ni lo habían sentido. Todavía sentían la adrenalina recorriéndoles el cuerpo y no parecía que se fuera a acabar pronto. Toda la _Resistance_ estaba hiperventilada y con razón. Las catacumbas parecían un hormiguero agitado y nadie parecía haber dormido nada: La Strega estaba bajo custodia, con fuerte vigilancia, encerrada en una mazmorra preparada especialmente para ella, con sistemas anti brujas, en lo que decidían qué hacer con ella. El consenso general iba en dirección a un juicio, pero muchos ya estaban juntando maderos para quemarla. Luka se mesó las sienes: era el primero que quería ver sufrir a la bruja, pero tenían que respetar las leyes y todo eso. Además… en unas horas, cuando la noticia alcanzara el resto del mundo, seguro que no pocas potencias, o la ONU, querrían meter su nariz en el asunto y ello implicaba comisiones y problemas de todo tipo.

Sin mencionar que tenían que reconstruir no solo París, sino toda Francia. ¡La Strega ya estaba bajo custodia! Ahora a reparar el país de cero.

Sonaba más fácil pensarlo, que decirlo y que hacerlo...

-Un disparo a la cabeza lo soluciona todo. -Dijo Anarka muy seria. -Aunque podríamos resolverlo a la francesa y sacarle filo a la guillotina.

-Es una opción. -Dijo Kagami. -Pero eso nos convierte en salvajes. Si la Strega debe morir, que se decida en un juicio.

Kagami masajeó el cuello de Luka, intercambiando con él una mirada adorable. Todos mostraban signos de haber sido tratados por las heridas del combate de la noche anterior. Anarka bufó cruzándose de brazos y miró hacia el pasillo: por primera vez en años estaba muy tranquila. Todo parecía estar arreglándose. Cuando vio como la ciudad era reparada en parte, se largó a llorar… ciertamente quedaba mucho que reparar, aun había muchos infectados cuyos akumas no habían sido purificados, la ciudad tenía que volver a habitarse y Louis…

-¿Saben algo de Louis?

Luka miró la hora y se levantó de su asiento. Caminó seguido de Kagami hasta el otro extremo de la enfermería, que en esos momentos era un hervidero de actividad. Rápidamente distinguió a Emma, Maeve, Adrien y Marinette, estos dos últimos dormitando sobre unas sillas. Esbozó una sonrisa y tomó aire.

-¿Alguna noticia?

-¿Dónde está el doctor Deschamps? -Preguntó Kagami.

-Remy fue a revisar a los que fueron purificados hoy. También a Chris, quien chilla de dolor en las mazmorras: parece tener síndrome de abstencia. -Explicó Maeve. -Aquí todos los pacientes están más o menos controlados. Sobre Louis…

Louis se había desmayado de dolor ni bien se regeneraron sus ojos. Recuperó la conciencia poco después de haber perdido la conciencia, pero se sentía tan mal que tuvieron que ponerle un sedante. Todo estímulo lumínico, por mínimo que fuera, le provocaba mucho dolor. Por suerte entre los civiles que vivían en las catacumbas, había un oftalmólogo que rápidamente se dio a la tarea de revisar al muchacho y atender sus ojos.

-Todavía lo están revisando. -Dijo Marinette sin poder desistir un bostezo y desperezándose remolona, sin querer dejar a su almohada favorita (Adrien, por si no lo notaron). -Debería estar bien eso sí… ¿Pasó algo?

-¿Qué si pasó algo? Marinette… Adrien y tú pusieron todo patas arriba. -Rió Kagami con calma. -Lo intentamos por años, pero bastó tu presencia y ya.

-No me eches tantas flores. Todavía tienen trabajo. -Marinette suspiró. -Hay que reconstruir todo el país.

-Los franceses somos tercos y decididos. -Dijo Adrien abriendo un ojo. -Pronto nuestro país resurgirá de las cenizas, como tantas otras veces. -Añadió sonriendo. En seguida estiró los brazos desperezándose. -¿Alguna noticia?

En ese momento se abrió la cortina que llevaba a la pequeña habitación en que Louis era atendido. Apareció un doctor viejecito, pero de plácida sonrisa. Les hizo un gesto amable cuando los vio a todos reunidos y mirándole con ansias.

-El joven Agreste está dormido, le di un sedante. El dolor debería ir bajando conforme pasen las horas, pero ténganle paciencia, que sufre bastante. -Explicó con calma. -Tiene de regreso sus ojos, aunque sigue legalmente ciego. No obstante, estoy seguro de que irá recuperando la visión poco a poco conforme pasen los meses. -El médico se notaba muy entusiasmado. -Tendrá que usar sí unas gafas especiales durante un largo tiempo, que lo ayuden con el golpe de luz. Sus ojos están muy sensibles: debe evitar la luz por completo los primeros días, por mínima que sea.

-¿Entonces se va a recuperar?

-Completamente. Solo que no enseguida. ¡Al menos tiene sus ojos de regreso!

Todos los presentes suspiraron de alivio. Le dieron las gracias al médico, quien se despidió, no sin avisar que vendría a revisar a su paciente en algunas horas más. Una vez que se fue, Emma se abrazó a Luka, quien le revolvió los cabellos. Marinette y Adrien se tomaron de la mano: estos dos eran quienes más contentos estaban. Se habían prometido eliminar la amenaza de la Strega en el 2052 para que sus hijos y resto de seres queridos pudiera continuar con sus vidas, y lo habían logrado.

-No veo a los kwamis. ¿Dónde están las Tikki y los Plagg? -Preguntó de pronto Luka.

-Están con Madame Marsellesa e Iván. -Dijo Maeve con voz quedita. -Mi Tikki entró en pánico al enterarse de todo y no hay como se calme.

-¡Ja! Papá Plagg tenía una idea muy buena. -Se rió Adrien, antes de suspirar frustrado. -Lástima que a mi Plagg le bajaran los celos.

En verdad aquello había sido una situación muy estresante. Una vez que regresaron a la enfermería, a aquél lugar en el que solo los portadores podían entrar y hubieron deshecho sus transformaciones, la Tikki de Maeve comenzó a pedir respuestas y entró en histeria al ver a Marinette y a su yo del pasado. Costó mucho calmarla, totalmente desconsolada. Papá Plagg tuvo que contenerla en un abrazo y dejó que llorara a gusto, pero a Plagg reclamó bastante aquello, lo que provocó que ambas Tikkis lo regañaran de lo lindo. Finalmente Marinette había sugerido que a Tikki la atendiera algún terapista y se le diera medicina kwami, a lo que todos habían accedido.

Ahora estaba siendo atendida por Marsellesa e Iván. A la pobrecita se le iba a hacer cuesta arriba superar todo. A ella y a los demás kwamis que habían estado presos por Lila: el camino apenas comenzaba para ellos.

-Espero que mi Tikki se recupere. -Suspiró Maeve. -Y que no me resienta.

-Tikki sabe que no es tu culpa. Va a necesitar mucho apoyo, y confío en que lo harás bien. -Le dijo Marinette.

-Nada más deja que Papá Plagg haga lo suyo: esos dos necesitan pasar tiempo juntos. -Comentó Luka con travesura.

-Ssssse merecen un tiempo juntossss. -Dijo de pronto Sass, sentándose en el hombro de su portador. -Essspero que no sssean tan cabezotasss como sussss portadoresss en general.

-¡Habla por otros, Sass! -Protestó Maeve señalando a Adrien y Marinette.

Rieron unos instantes de gusto e hicieron algunas otras bromas al respecto. Kagami entonces se soltó de Luka y avanzó hacia la habitación de Louis, dispuesta a entrar a ver cómo estaba. Con la mirada invitó a Marinette, quien no dudó en acompañarla. Maeve y Emma les dieron espacio y no las siguieron. Adrien se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca.

-Supongo que toca volver al 2015. -Dijo Adrien tranquilo.

-Nosotros también debemos hacerlo. -Explicó Emma. -Tenemos que fingir nuestra muerte en el 2015 y dejar todo de manera tal que nadie haga preguntas incómodas.

-¿En serio van a fingir su muerte?

-Tenemos un plan. -Dijo Luka. -Cuando vuelvan al 2015, pasados unos días, Louis y Emma harán un viaje de regreso a su ciudad natal a buscar algunos papeles notariales. -Comenzó explicando.

-Tomarán un bus que sabemos que se despeñó en el camino y se incendió. Emma y Louis estarán entre los muertos. -Terminó de decir Maeve. -Obviamente no tomarán el bus, pero sí estarán en la relación de pasajeros y se van a encontrar dos cuerpos de más o menos sus edades _imposibles de identificar_ a ciencia cierta.

-¡Qué bueno que me dicen! Así me ahorro el estrés. -Protestó Adrien mirando al cielo. -¡Por alguna razón se me crispan los nervios cuando escucho cosas así con mis hijos! -El muchacho frunció el ceño. -¡Tengo catorce! No debería tener ese estrés todavía.

Luka se largó a reír de buena gana.

-En verdad los pusimos en una situación muy incómoda, Agreste. ¡Lo lamento! No pudimos evitarlo.

-Hmpf. Cierto… pero hay que verlo del lado positivo. -Adrien miró hacia la habitación en la que estaban Marinette y Kagami. -Sé quién es _ma lady_, voy a pasar más tiempo con ella y… creo que podremos evitar nuestro asesinato.

-Tienen que cuidarse de la Lila Rossi de su tiempo. -Le dijo Maeve apretando la mandíbula. -Sobre todo porque tiene el libro de hechizos. La Strega está bajo custodia, su versión del 2015 no.

-Tienen que quitárselo y destruirlo. Lo antes posible. -Intervino de pronto Nathaniel, quien había llegado acompañado de Chloé y el muy fiel Urs. -¡Eso es de vital importancia!

-Luka Couffaine. ¿Acaso no le vas a advertir de lo otro? -Le gruñó Chloé con firmeza. La mujer se sujetaba del brazo de su marido, quien también lo miraba muy serio. -¡Diles en este momento! O lo haré yo. -Advirtió severa.

Como si fuera un látigo, Maeve miró muy seria a Luka, quien de pronto había entrecerrado los ojos muy serio, como quien medita las palabras recién escuchadas. Adrien se dio cuenta que le iba a decir algo que lo más probable no le gustaría, pero que tendría que aceptar como el hombre que era (o quería ser)

-Sobre el asesinato… Verás… No fue la única vez que Lila lo intentó.

Adrien levantó ambas cejas.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: Seis segundos_**

_"Marinette se sacudió y trató de jalarla por los cabellos, pero la abrumadora sensación de no poder respirar comenzaba a hacerla entrar en pánico. Logró empujar a Lila unos instantes, pero de inmediato la italiana volvió a sujetarla y la tiró al suelo. No rodaron tanto por el piso: Marinette cayó de espaldas y Lila se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, apretándole el cuello con toda la fuerza que sus manos eran capaces de generar._

_-¡SE SUPONE QUE SON SEIS SEGUNDOS! ¡SEIS! -Exclamó con fiereza, azotándole la cabeza contra el suelo con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla perder la conciencia, pero aún así no le soltó el cuello._

_Se regocijó con los ojos en blanco de su enemiga, como los labios se le ponían rojos por la presión, como palidecía su piel. ¡Ella estaba ganando la guerra! ¡Ella saldría victoriosa! Tendría su venganza..."_

* * *

**Notas finales:** Así mismo nos acercamos al final. ¡Ya quedan pocos capítulos! Pero las cosas ya están más o menos terminando. Solo faltan detallitos aquí y por allá. Lo que me recuerda, ¿todos tuvieron un lindo inicio de 2020? Al menos yo sí. Por otro lado, estoy tomando notas de las correcciones que me han sugerido y por favor, no crean que las estoy ignorando: las tengo muy al pendiente. Pasa, como ya lo he dicho, no estoy ni en mi casa, ni en mi país, sino que actualizo a través del tablet... incuso estoy haciendo las revisiones aquí mismo. Súmenle a eso que no dispongo de todo el tiempo que quisiera, pues... estoy priorizando familia (¡quizás hasta cuando los voy a ver de nuevo!) yson buenas gentes a quienes adoro, tendrán que comprender que el tiempo se me hace escaso. Ergo, cuando regrese a casa y a mi hábitat natural, implementaré todo lo que me han dicho, cosa que les tengo prometida. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago. ¡**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡Mira nada más, **CuentaOlvidada**! No estabas tan lejos de la verdad, tu intuición no te falló: en efecto Louis recuperó sus ojitos, aunque todavía tiene que recuperar la visión, lo que se va a tardar un buen tiempo más, pero ¡paciencia!, eventualmente volverá a ver en HD, quizás en un año o dos. Tikki también se va a recuperar, y superará lo ocurrido: tiene a sus hermanos kwamis y a papá Plagg con ella, quien está decidido a no arruinar su oportunidad con su Sucrette en esta ocasión, ya la perdió una vez, no quiere volver a repetir tal cosa. Ahora, ¿tienes una plantita de orégano en casa? Porque si te haces un té con sus hojas (una ramita con tres o cuatro hojitas), el estómago se compone en seguida. También es maravilloso con los cólicos menstruales. Ten. galletas de maicena y** ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

El adrigami no me molesta, **Manu**. Tampoco el Lukanette. Creo que tener otras parejas ayudará mucho a los héroes a madurar. Ten. galletas de maicena y** ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡Mis disculpas, **Guest**! En serio estoy algo estrecha de tiempo, o sino hace rato que habría terminado de actualizar el fic. Pero al menos espero que la lectura haya valido la pena. Ten. galletas de maicena y** ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados.

**Fantômas**: Es un personaje literario protagonista, archivillano, y mente criminal de una serie de novelas policíacas escritas por Marcel Allain (1885-1970) y Pierre Souvestre (1874-1914).

Uno de los más populares personajes en la historia de la novela de folletín de crimen francés, Fantômas fue creado en 1911 y apareció en un total de 32 volúmenes escritos por los dos escritores, además de otras 11 obras de Marcel Allain, tras la muerte de Souvestre. Fantômas ha sido el tema de varias adaptaciones al cine, televisión e historieta. Su importancia en la historia de la novela de folletín de crimen y la ficción no puede ser subestimada, pues representa la transición entre los villanos de la novela gótica y los asesinos en serie modernos

Como dato curioso, Gabriel Agreste/Papillón es un tributo de Thomas Astruc a ese personaje... lo mismo pasa con el nombre del colegio Françoise Dupont... quien fue una de las primeras súper heroínas francesas del género (una chiquilla de 12 años, muy astuta y que tuvo distintas aventuras)


	36. Cap 35: Seis Segundos

_Con una bruja bajo control, resta controlar a la del 2015, la que debería ser mucho más fácil de manejar, pues apenas está en entrenamiento... lo que no la hace menos peligrosa. Sin embargo, serán otros los que inesperadamente salven el día. El futuro por fin ha cambiado. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!** Bueno, del lado positivo y pese a que he peleado un montón con los formatos, estoy en mi tablet editando estos capítulos, no en mi laptop, al menos algo actualizo. ¡Gracias por la paciencia y ahora... ¡A lo que nos convoca!

* * *

_Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic. ¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!_

_Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño! Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

_Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic. Sugiero una pelotita antiestrés o una bolsa de papel en su defecto._

_Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que no imiten el lenguaje soez que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas._

* * *

**"TEMPUS FUGIT"**

_("El Tiempo Vuela")_

**Capítulo 35: Seis segundos**

**Colegio Françoise Dupont. París. Año 2015.**

_Cuatro semanas después. Martes, 16:58 hrs._

Bunnix los había regresado a todos al sábado aquél en que todo parecía haber comenzado, una media hora después que Chat Noir y sus hijos cruzaran al futuro tras la Strega. De ese modo, nadie, ni sus padres siquiera, notó la ausencia de los jóvenes héroes de París. Tanto Gabriel como los Dupain–Cheng sabían que Adrien y Marinette habían quedado al cine y que almorzarían por ahí antes de volver a la tarde, cosa que hicieron sin mayor novedad y nadie sospechó nada.

Claro, ambos arrastraban el cansancio de una batalla de prácticamente un fin de semana completo de duración, con fuerte carga emocional y física, por lo que regresar el sábado y poder descansar el domingo les ayudó como no tienen idea.

Louis y Emma también regresaron con ellos, al 2015. Tenían que fingir algunos pocos días más antes de fingir su muerte, los que aprovecharon para despedirse y cerrar algunos ciclos. Louis ahora tenía sus ojos de vuelta, pero no los exponía a la luz ni por error. Seguía ciego peor que un topo, pero todo indicaba que recuperaría la visión, muy poco a poco. En el intertanto sus ojos manifestaban una fuerte fotofobia, lo que le provocaba dolor, razón por la cual mantenía su vista vendada. Lo bueno era que, conforme a lo que les habían explicado, las molestias disminuirían conforme pasaran los días. Tendría que usar unos parches sobre los ojos y unas gafas especiales que filtraran mejor la luz solar, pero no le molestaba tanta parafernalia. Lo importante es que eventualmente recuperaría la vista y además, en las noches y con las luces muy bajitas, podía quitarse todo y mostrar sus ojos.

Eran verdeazules.

Los Agreste del futuro pasaron poco más de una semana en el 2015. Emma siguió asistiendo a clases y Louis… dedicándose a lo que fuese que hubiera hecho esos días, hasta que anunciaron que irían a su ciudad natal a buscar algunos papeles en alguna notaría que necesitaban para continuar con la investigación de la muerte de sus padres. Irían en bus. Adrien y Marinette fueron a despedirlos a la estación, a sabiendas que sería la última vez que los verían, al menos en mucho tiempo y nunca más de esa manera, y ahí sí que se pusieron emocionales.

La lloradera fue de antología.

Al día siguiente apareció la noticia de un accidente de bus ocurrido en las montañas. Dos días después de eso, Gustave D'Alençon apareció en el colegio para hablar con Adrien y Marinette… les contó que había ido la policía a verlo, para notificarle que sus inquilinos habían fallecido en aquél accidente y que la policía acababa de avisarle. Adrien y Marinette sabían que los cuerpos no eran sus hijos, que habían regresado al futuro y que ya ese futuro no era parte de su línea temporal.

Lloraron y con ganas, así como sus compañeros lloraron a Emma D'Alençon cuando la noticia se comunicó al resto del alumnado. ¡Hasta hicieron un funeral para ellos!

La próxima vez que Adrien y Marinette verían a sus hijos, sería dentro de muchos años, cuando nacieran.

Al final de aquél día, Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraron en la cima de la Torre Eiffel a observar el atardecer y permanecieron en silencio largo rato. ¡Es que toda esa experiencia parecía tan lejana! Había significado tanto, removido tantas emociones y sacudido tantos paradigmas, que parecía mentira que solo hubieran pasado unos meses. ¡Se sentía como una vida entera!

-Todavía no acaba, _Buginette_. -Le dijo Chat Noir de pronto. Ladybug asintió.

-Lo sé. Todavía tenemos cosas que hacer, libros que destruir. Brujas que detener.

-A su tiempo. Todo a su tiempo.

Habían detenido a Lila Rossi en el 2052, y de alguna manera habían tenido su venganza. Pero la Lila del 2015, su compañera de curso, era otro asunto totalmente diferente y no sabían ni por donde comenzar a tratar con ella. La chiquilla había seguido husmeando en su libro, que le entregaba información conforme iba dominando los contenidos anteriores. Le faltaba muchísimo camino para convertirse en una bruja hecha y derecha, pero no solo ponía mucho empeño en aprender sino que disfrutaba muchísimo las regalías de tener poderes propios, sin que mediase un akuma o un miraculous. Todo eso le significaba usar demasiada energía, al punto de que muchas veces se desmayaba tras sus hechizos, pero de que valía la pena, valía.

Se estaba haciendo más fuerte, sí. Se concentraba mejor, también. ¡Pero le faltaba!

-_Espejito, espejito_... -Lila fijó la mirada en el espejo del baño de niñas. Sonrió y se revisó el rostro como si estuviera retocando su maquillaje. -¿Alil Issor volverá a molestarme?

¿Quién hubiera dicho que el espejo mágico de la madrastra de Blancanieves tendría base real? Y encima era bastante sencillo de ejecutar. Lila había apenas aprendido a hechizar espejos para que le dieran algunas de las respuestas que buscaba, aunque tenía que perfeccionarlo, junto con su concentración, pues a veces eso le jugaba en contra, por fácil que fuera el hechizo. Era un método bastante ambiguo y poco confiable, pero al menos era divertido ver como se dibujaban las letras al revés en el espejo, antes de que se invirtieran para que pudiera leerlas.

-_lilA rossI acnun árdlas ed us lecrác._ -Apareció escrito en espejo. Lila ladeó la cabeza curiosa al leer su nombre, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Al contrario, le dio un golpe al espejo para que las letras se reordenaran como correspondía, y así poder leerlas normalmente. -_Alil Issor nunca saldrá de su cárcel._

-Muy bien. ¡Esa perra puede quedarse donde estaba! -Lila se apoyó en el lavamanos. Arrugó su rostro en una contorsión de odio. -¡Puedo sola! ¡Yo Solita Puedo Contra Todo! ¡No necesito a ningún maldito adulto! -Se dijo a sí misma mientras apretaba las manos contra la loza.

Es que las últimas semanas había sentido más rencor y odio que nunca. Leer su libro de hechizos no le había ayudado a su paz mental. Ir a clases y ver a esa mosca muerta de Marinette rodeada de sus amigos, ignorándola a ella y a sus mentiras, de la mano de Adrien y verlo a él enamorado le PATEABA el hígado. ¡Par de Santurrones Insufribles! ¡¿Por qué tenían ellos esa suerte?! ¡¿Por qué Adrien había elegido a la _china esa_ y no a ella?! Era mucho más interesante que esa golfa. Más bonita, más sensual, más valiente que la _panadera esa._ ¡¿Qué tenía Marinette que ella no?!

-¡La odio, la odio, la odio! -Lila se miró al espejo y entrecerró los ojos. -¡Haré que desaparezca! -Añadió con una muy poco saludable saña.

Cualquiera que la viera en ese estado, o supiera el estado mental que originaba ese tren de pensamiento, no dudaría en conseguirle ayuda psiquiátrica. Mademoiselle Bustier, por ejemplo, quien bastante alarmada ya había intentado advertir a sus padres, pero a éstos les entró por una oreja y les salió por a otra.

Ese par estaba más preocupado de sus carreras que de su bendición, lo cuál iba a probar ser un terrible error.

Lila se retiró del baño de niñas, pero antes de salir mutó su rostro en una expresión amigable e inocente. Al menos esa perra de Emma, bien muerta que estaba, ya no la acosaba en los pasillos. ¡Matona! Tuvo lo que se merecía al morir en ese accidente. Decían que había quedado irreconocible. Se rió con gusto al pensar en esa horrible muerte. A saltitos encantadores enfiló hacia los casilleros y miró la hora.

-¡Hora de comenzar!

Al entrar a la habitación que albergaba los casilleros, dejó la puerta abierta. Tomó aire y miró a su alrededor. Todavía quedaban algunos de sus compañeros y pudo escuchar la risa de Marinette. Tuvo que reprimir el disgusto. ¡Ya pronto! La teoría de los seis segundos sería puesta a prueba, pero primero… Se escondió en un lugar apartado, detrás de su propio casillero, y desde allí, tras ponerse cómoda, usó su influencia para lograr que los pocos alumnos que pululaban por ahí comenzaran a retirarse, de la manera más natural posible y que no quisieran volver... todos debían salir, menos Marinette, obvio. Cuando salió el último, caminó en estricto sigilo hasta la salida y cerró la puerta. Y en silencio, se acercó a su objetivo.

Taparía sus huellas, confundiría a la gente, mentiría sobre lo ocurrido, para que toda la culpa cayera en Marinette y en nadie más que en ella. ¡Su plan era a prueba de fallas! (según ella). Chasqueó los dedos y la puerta de su propio casillero se cerró con estrépito.

-¿Huh?

Marinette pegó un brinco al escuchar el portazo y perpleja parpadeó como si estuviera despertando de una siesta cuando sabía que no había dormido nada. Ni bien Lila cerró la puerta de su casillero, un cuchillo de cocina apareció en la mano de Marinette. Perpleja, lo soltó en seguida, dándole un puntapié cuando cayó al suelo, alejándolo lo mas posible de ella. Retrocedió unos pasos, sin saber qué pensar… no por mucho tiempo: sus neuronas hicieron una conexión rápida y Marinette decidió salir de ahí lo antes posible. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de esto…

-¡Lila! -Exclamó Marinette al girarse y encontrar a la chica bloqueándole el paso, con una sonrisa casi perturbadora en el rostro. -¿Todavía por aquí? Creí que te habías ido. -Le dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-En eso estaba, pero tuve que defenderme. Después de todo, me atacaste con un cuchillo.

-¿Cuchillo? -A Marinette se le heló la sangre. Lila no dejaba de sonreír. -¿Qué cuchillo? No sé de qué hablas…

-Del cuchillo que tienes en la... -Lila entonces notó que el cuchillo estaba en el suelo y no en la mano de Marinette. Tuvo un tic en el ojo, pero lo dejó pasar. -No importa. Ya tiene tus huellas, es lo que necesito. Luego veré como lo hago.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Hacer qué cosa?

Lila puso una mirada muy rara y se abalanzó sobre Marinette con las manos extendidas. Forcejearon un poco, tratando una de soltarse y la otra de agarrarla. Tikki, en el bolso de Marinette, logró escapar de la trifulca y se ocultó en el casillero de su portadora, desde donde observaba con horror el ataque e intentaba idear como intervenir. ¡Tenía que pedir ayuda! De alguna manera, pero ¡YA! Iba a hacer eso cuando vio a Lila sujetar a Marinette del cuello y apretar con toda su fuerza, golpeándola contra los casilleros. Su portadora podía defenderse perfectamente de un ataque así. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? La respuesta pronto se le vino a la mente y se le heló el espinazo. ¡Era Brujería!

Con los ojos desorbitados, Marinette comenzó a patalear con toda su fuerza ni bien sintió como las manos de Lila se le cerraban como un candado en el cuello y comenzaban a apretar. Quiso enterrarle las uñas en los brazos a Lila y que así la soltara, tenía práctica en eso, pero sus brazos parecieron debilitarse y no necesariamente por la fuerza del ataque. ¡Lila la estaba hechizando!

-AAA…K…A….

-¡MUÉRETE, MOSCA MUERTA!

Marinette se sacudió y trató de jalarla por los cabellos, pero la abrumadora sensación de no poder respirar comenzaba a hacerla entrar en pánico, sin mencionar que sus brazos no parecían querer obedecerle. Tikki jaló de los cabellos de la pequeña bruja, consiguiéndo distraerla por unos instantes, dándole así la oportunidad a Marinette de recuperar control de sus extremidades y empujar a Lila, pero haciendo gala de autodisciplina al ignorar el repentino jalón, se recuperó y de inmediato la italiana volvió a sujetarla y la tiró al suelo. No rodaron tanto por el piso: Marinette cayó de espaldas de mala manera, y Lila se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, apretándole el cuello con toda la fuerza que sus manos eran capaces de generar.

-¡SE SUPONE QUE SON SEIS SEGUNDOS! **¡SEIS!** -Exclamó con fiereza, azotándole la cabeza a Marinette contra el suelo con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla perder la conciencia, pero aún así no le soltó el cuello.

Se regocijó con los ojos en blanco de su enemiga, como los labios se le ponían rojos por la presión, como palidecía su piel y se comenzaba a llenar de puntitos rojos: claro signo de vasos capilares rotos por la presión. ¡Ella estaba ganando la guerra! ¡Ella saldría victoriosa! Tendría su venganza.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AUXILIO!**

Sería una lástima que alguien la descubriera en ese momento...

* * *

**Pasillos del Colegio Françoise Dupont.**

_Momentos antes._

-No entiendo como puedes estar con la _panadera_ esa, Adrichou. -Reclamó Chloé con mucho orgullo. Miró hacia otro lado con un desprecio. -Es torpe, sin talento ni estilo.

-No hables así de _ma princesse_, Chloé. -Le dijo Adrien muy conciliador, pero a la vez con mucha firmeza. -Es todo lo que quiero en la vida.

-Hablas de la vida como si fuera definitivo. ¡Ridículo! Ya te aburrirás de ella y puede que yo no esté disponible. ¡Quizás hasta y tenga pareja!

-Lo lamento por el sujeto aquél, conste. -Dijo Nathaniel rodando los ojos, visiblemente irritado.

Los tres venían caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la salida. Como las clases ya habían terminado, pocos alumnos quedaban pululando por los pasillos, pero no se podía decir que las instalaciones estaban desiertas. Todavía se veía mucha actividad en el colegio. Como muchos otros, ellos ya habían guardado sus cosas en sus casilleros y preparaban el regreso a sus casas.

Sin embargo había un ambiente extraño en el aire. Adrien tenía un mal presentimiento y se mostraba reacio a retirarse. Algo parecía retenerlo en el lugar y él no se hacía de rogar. Se había encontrado con Nathaniel en la salida, quien también se sentía extraño y tampoco quería irse en seguida. Ninguno de los dos podía explicar que era exactamente lo que los retenía en el colegio, más allá de un sentimiento que les nacía de las tripas. Ahora, si Chloé no quería irse era… simplemente porque estaba siendo ella: se les había dejado caer de pronto y ahí estaba conversando con ellos.

Nunca en la vida reconocería que tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Por qué tendría que lamentarlo, tomate podrido? ¡Un hombre ya se quisiera estar con alguien como yo!

-Uno que tenga un estómago de acero. -Retrucó Nathaniel rodando los ojos. -¡Aterriza, mujer! No eres la gran cosa. -Añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Eres un insoportable, Nathaniel! -Chloé apretó los puños y dio una patada en el suelo. -¡Yo soy especial! Mi _Adrichou_ se va a arrepentir de no estar conmigo. ¡Seré la envidia de todos!

-Cálmate Chloé. Todavía falta mucho para eso. -Dijo Adrien muy divertido, sin poder dejar de pensar en la Chloé de 2052... miró de reojo a Nathaniel y se corrigió. No: no pudo evitar pensar en _madame_ Kutzberg.

-Creo que salir con Marinette es la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir a Adrien. -Dijo Nathaniel con parsimonia, dándole una palmada en la espalda al susodicho. -Te deseo una larga y fecunda vida, amigo mío.

-¡Gracias gentilhombre!

-¡**AAAAARGH**! ¡Ridículos! ¡TOTALMENTE PAR DE RIDÍCULOS! -Chloé giró sobre sus talones. -¿Saben qué más? ¡ME LARGO!

Chloé se alejó a pisotones en dirección de los casilleros, seguramente a buscar algo. Tanto Adrien como Nathaniel ladearon la cabeza, extrañados y quizás bastante ansiosos. Curioso, pero tenían la sensación que no se podía entrar a los casilleros en esos momentos, como si estuviera de pronto prohibido, lo cuál no tenía sentido. No supieron explicarse por qué les ocurría eso. ¿Cómo era que Chloé iba tan campante en esa dirección con todas las intenciones de entrar? Bueno… no en balde esa chica era porfiada y además, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, era más fácil arrancarle la cabeza que la idea.

-Oye Nat… -Habló de pronto Adrien como cambiando el tema. -¿Por qué eres tan pesado con Chloé?

-Ni idea, esa tipa me enerva el genio. -Reconoció con un leve sonrojo. -La veo y lo único que quiero es que se calle. ¡No la soporto! -Adrien escuchó paciente como Nathaniel se quejaba de la misma existencia de Chloé. No pudo evitar sonreír sabihondo…

-¿No será que te gusta y estás en negación?

**¡LE GASP!**

-¡¿Has Perdido La Cabeza o los Flash de las Fotos te Frieron las Neuronas?! -Preguntó Nathaniel alarmado, al borde de un síncope. Divertido, Adrien estuvo a punto de responderle cuando Chloé gritó como alarma de banco pidiendo ayuda.

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AUXILIO!**

El repentino grito de Chloé les hizo pegar un respingo y rápidamente se voltearon hacia su dirección. Venía de los casilleros: alcanzaron a ver a la hija del alcalde unos segundos en la entrada antes de que botara su bolso al suelo y entrar al lugar, en vez de salir corriendo en la dirección contrario, lo cuál los alarmó bastante. ¡No había que entrar a los casilleros! Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Quién había dicho tal cosa? ¿En qué momento se había decidido...? ¡Bah! No había tiempo para eso.

-¡Al demonio!

Adrien y Nathaniel echaron a correr hacia los casilleros lo más rápido que pudieron, si saber con qué se encontrarían, llenos de ansiedad.

Dentro de los casilleros se vivía algo totalmente fuera de norma. ¡Es que Lila no se esperaba ni ese grito ni que la interrumpieran! Ni menos que Chloé, en un gesto por completo inesperado en ella, la sujetara del cabello y físicamente la apartara de Marinette, quien quedó inconsciente en el suelo, como muerta. Ambas comenzaron a forcejear para tratar de dominar a la otra casi en seguida. Lila maniobró para quitarse a la rubia de encima, perdiendo varios cadejos de pelo en el proceso. Aleteó con las manos, y pronto estuvo midiendo voluntades con Chloé. ¿Qué había pasado con su hechizo? ¡No importaba! ¡Esta perra se lo pagaría!

**-¡NO TE METAS CHLOÉ!**

**-¡¿PERDISTE LA CABEZA, ROSSI?! ¡ESTÁS LOCA!**

Ambas chicas cayeron al suelo durante su pelea. Chloé apretó los dientes: había pasado toda la tarde con el brazo y la cadera terriblemente adoloridos y aunque la adrenalina le inundaba el torrente sanguíneo, era muy consciente de que llevaba las de perder. ¡Así no podía pelear! No en esas condiciones. Ya sus manos no le estaban respondiendo como deberían y encima se enredaba en una pelea con la loca de Lila. ¡Ridículo! Todo por culpa de la panadera. ¡Totalmente ridículo! Lila le hizo una zancadilla y logró que perdiera el equilibrio. Logró empujarla contra el piso y se le abalanzó encima, intentando ponerle las manos en el cuello, pero Chloé reaccionó antes y la sujetó por las muñecas.

**-¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!**

-¡¿Qué pretendes, loca de m**rda?!

-¡Lo que tú no te atreves, cobarde!

Los ojos de Lila resplandecieron, tomando a Chloé por sorpresa. Vio como la italiana murmuraba algo que no alcanzó a entender, pero notó que sus manos perdieron toda fuerza como por arte de magia y ya no pudo sujetarla. ¡La Iba a Matar! ¿Qué brujería era esta? ¿Acaso Sabrina tenía razón? Por el rabillo del ojo, Chloé vio un cuchillo a su derecha… ¡Si Tan solo pudiera estirar la mano y alcanzarlo!

-¡Te voy a matar, Chloé Bourgeois! -Dijo Lila tan decidida, que a Chloé se le erizó el espinazo de susto. -¡No Debiste Meter la Nariz en lo que no te INCUMBE!

**¡PAAAAAAF!**

En un dramático giro de los acontecimientos, justo cuando Chloé estaba a punto de perder, Nathaniel tacleó a Lila, quitándosela de encima. Los dos rodearon por el suelo y comenzaron a pelearse, a darse manotazos y a forcejear. Chloé pegó un grito y se incorporó nada más por instinto. Apenas detectó como Adrien trataba de despertar a Marinette, sino que corrió con la vista fija hacia una de las esquinas del cuarto, con la mente casi desenfocada del susto y funcionando en automático. Ahí tomó un basurero metálico de tamaño mediano y sin perder más tiempo, regresó sobre sus pasos y…

**¡CLAAAAANG!**

… Le pegó a Lila Rossi en la cabeza con toda su fuerza.

**-¡AAAAARGH!**

**-¡HMPH!**

Nathaniel se medio arrastró por el suelo sujetando su abdomen, adolorido, al tiempo que Lila caía sobre su costado, noqueada de momento. Chloé le había pegado con toda su fuerza y por lo visto había surtido efecto. Soltó el basurero y se tapó la boca al ver a la inconsciente italiana: un hilillo de sangre brotaba de su nariz y una de sus manos estaba manchada de sangre. ¡El cuchillo! ¿Por qué Lila tenía el cuchillo en esa misma mano? ¿De donde había salido esa sangre y porqué...?

¡Por todos los cielos!

-¡Nathaniel! -Chloé se giró sobre sus talones y dio dos zancadas hasta el pelirrojo, quien se había arrrastrado hasta apoyarse contra la pared. Sujetaba su abdomen, de donde brotaba demasiada sangre. Respiraba agitado, lo que no se debía solo a su reciente forcejeo con la loca de remate de Lila. -Nathaniel…

El chico estaba pálido, y sudoroso. Apretaba no solo su costado, sino también sus dientes en una clara mueca de dolor. Fijó sus ojos en Chloé y por un segundo pareció suspirar aliviado.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó el muchacho entre dientes.

-¡No seas ridículo! ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! -Chloé se agachó junto a Nathaniel y se quitó su pañoleta, ofreciéndosela temerosa y tratando de ocultar lo alterada que estaba. -¿Tienes que sangrar tanto? Mira todo este desastre... usa esto… ¡pon presión!

-… Gracias… pero no me atrevo a sacar la mano…

Durante su forcejeo con Lila, ésta había tomado el cuchillo y lanzado una estocada hacia adelante ni bien había tenido la oportunidad, apuñalando así a Nathaniel en el abdomen. Si no hubiera sido por el golpe que le dio Chloé en la cabeza, quizás qué hubiera pasado.

-… ¡Te prohíbo morirte!

-No seas ridícula… -Nathaniel cerró los ojos de a poco… como en contra de su voluntad…

-¡Nathaniel! -Exclamó Chloé. Pero el muchacho no le respondió. La chica estiró el brazo y lo tomó por el hombro con delicadeza. -No te mueras, por favor. -Le suplicó llorosa.

No obtuvo respuesta…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

**-¡NATHANIEL, MALDITA SEA!**

-¡No Chilles, Mujer, que estoy asustado y me duele! -Protestó Nathaniel abriendo los ojos y regañando a Chloé… quien para su sorpresa se largó a llorar.

-¡No me grites! ¡Solo no te…!

**-¡CHLOÉ BERNADETTE!**

La voz severa y alarmada de Adrien la distrajo de cualquier lágrima. ¡Hasta la había llamado por su segundo nombre! Eso era grave. Tanto Chloé como Nathaniel volvieron las miradas hacia el Agreste, quien sujetaba el cuello de Marinette con sus manos, en un afán de mantenerla quieta.

**-¡VE POR AYUDA! ¡AHORA! NO PUEDO SOLTAR A _MA PRINCESSE._**

Esto sacudió a Chloé hasta las entrañas. La chica se abalanzó a la salida, comenzando a gritar por ayuda a todo lo que le daban los pulmones, igual que una banshee desaforada. Madame Mendeleiev fue la primera en responder el llamado y Sabrina, quien estaba hablando por teléfono con su padre, fue la segunda. Pronto los casilleros se llenaron de adultos y comenzó una espiral de acontecimientos que fue en una frenética, pero prevista, escalada. Llegaron los paramédicos y la policía. Lila recuperó la consciencia y en seguida comenzó a patalear de tal manera que hubo que reducirla para poder arrestarla y llevársela a la comisaría. Marinette no recuperó la consciencia y Nathaniel se desmayó por la hemorragia.

Una vez que las ambulancias hubieron partido con sus pacientes hacia el hospital, y mientras todo comenzaba a calmarse en el colegio, Caline Bustier se tomó unos instantes para observar lo ocurrido…

-Ahora sí cambió la línea temporal. -Pensó para sí misma, con alarma y esperanza en el corazón. -Ahora sí que sí habrá otro futuro.

* * *

**Hospital de la Asistencia Pública de Beaujon**

_Dos días después. 18:57 hrs._

-¿Entonces no han podido verla? -Preguntó Marinette.

-No amiga. La trajeron al hospital para constatar heridas y todo ese rollo, pero en calidad de arresto. -Explicó Alya. -No hemos escuchado mucho más de Lila.

-Chloé la noqueó con ese basurero. -Dijo Mylene. -Hasta lo dejó abollado. También se desmayó en la comisaría y todo, dicen que del estrés.

-Lo del desmayo me huele a drama para tratar de salir del lío en el que se metió, si me lo preguntan. -Gruñó Alix cruzándose de brazos.

-O le daban ese golpe con el basurero o mataba a Nathaniel.¡No hay como salir de algo así! -Dijo Mylene con tristeza. -¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo llegar a ese punto?

-Pudo haberte matado, Marinette. -Alya reprimió un escalofrío. -¡De pensarlo se me ponen los pelos de punta! -Añadió con mucha tristeza.

Las chicas suspiraron todas. Marinette especialmente: estaba triste, pero no preocupada. De acuerdo con lo que les habían advertido en el futuro, Lila Rossi intentaría matarla al menos una vez antes de su asesinato. Pero ese ataque se iba producir cuando ella cumpliera los dieciocho, de la misma forma que lo había intentado hacía dos días, y por eso, Lila habría sido juzgada con todo el peso de la ley y pasado algunos años en la cárcel. Y sin embargo aquí estaba: a los catorce y con una esguince cervical de tercer grado, por lo que tendría que usar un collarín por algún tiempo, y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por el que la estaban monitoreando. Todo ese evento se había adelantado… y lo peor… Nathaniel se había visto afectado también. Nunca nadie mencionó en el futuro que él también había salido herido.

Quizás eran señales que el futuro ya no sería como sus hijos habían predicho.

-¿Cómo está Nathaniel?

-Tuvo mucha suerte. -Dijo Alya. -Lo apuñalaron, así que va a pasar unos días aquí, pero gracias a Dios lo controlaron a tiempo.

-Saldrá en unos días más y esperemos que sin secuelas. -Concluyó Rosie.

-¡Es que todavía no me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa loca? -Quiso saber Alix, con las manos en las caderas.

-O como fuimos a creer que era una buena persona. -Añadió Juleka casi en un susurro, que por alguna razón sonó muy tétrico.

-Como que no importa ahora, chicas. -Dijo Marinette con templanza. -Ya se encargarán los adultos y en serio espero no tener que volver a verla en la vida.

-Es una psicópata. -Comentó Juleka cruzada de brazos y soplándose el flequillo. -¡Tampoco quiero volver a verla!

Todas asintieron a un mismo tiempo. ¡Quizás que hubiera pasado si Lila no hubiese sido detenida! Como que les daba frío no más pensarlo. Las chicas, alentadas por Alya, cambiaron al tema y comenzaron a distraer a Marinette con otras cosas: con las clases, con las aventuras, con sus compañeros, ¡con todos! Cualquier cosa que pudiera cambiarles el tema era bienvenida. Ya habían tenido suficiente con muertes como para que les durase un par de años y lo que menos querían ahora era deprimirse más.

-¡_Princesse_! -Llamó de pronto Adrien, asomándose a la puerta. Le sonrió con travesura. -¿Estás decente?

-¡Adrien! -Marinette intentó incorporarse, pero en seguida supo que era mala idea. -Ouchie. ¡Pasa!

-Estoy acompañado. ¿Puede pasar Chloé?

-¡Grandísimo traidor!

Adrien entró a la habitación, medio arrastrando a Chloé con él. Detrás de ellos venía Sabrina, abrazando su cuaderno de notas, muy calladita, fiel a su costumbre. Chloé, al ver a Marinette, aguantó la respiración y se aferró a Adrien, no en un sentido romántico, sino del susto.

-Me la encontré paseándose por el hospital. Decidimos venir a verte. -Dijo Adrien con alegría, guiñándole un ojo, mientras llegaba al borde de su camilla. El muchacho dejó a Chloé atrás y tomó la mano de su chica. -¿Te sientes mejor?

Hay que decirlo, Adrien casi se había muerto del susto. Y no solo eso, pues los últimos dos días habían sido un infierno. Gabriel hizo todo lo posible por encerrar a Adrien en la casa e impedir que fuera al hospital, insinuando que ya no aprobaba del todo su relación con Marinette, _pues lo había puesto en peligro_. Esto le había explotado en la cara al diseñador, pues envalentonado por su experiencia en el futuro y por el mismo ataque sufrido por su chica, Adrien reclamó como nunca y eso le costó otra espectacular pelea más con su padre. Incluso estuvo a segundos de llamar a Gustave para que fuera por él, desistiendo en el último momento, por razones que ni el comperndía. A Gabriel, frustrado como estaba, le quedó claro que su _bendición_ ya no sería tan fácl de manipular o controlar y Adrien... supo en ese momento que sí podía enfrentar a su padre y salir ganando. ¡Ya no se dejaría mangonear tan fácilmente en el futuro!

A todo esto, ¿Era idea suya o Gabriel había defendido un poco a Lila?

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! -Dijeron todas al ver como Adrien y Marinette intercambiaban miradas, tomados de la manita.

-¡Ya déjense de cursilerías ridículas! ¡Harán que vomite un arco iris como sigan así! -Protestó Chloé cruzándose de brazos.

Marinette sonrió con alegría. Tenía mil sentimientos encontrados con Chloé en esos momentos: no eran exactamente amigas, la chica esa bien podía hacerle alguna jugarreta sin el más mínimo remordimiento, pero… lo cierto era es que le había salvado la vida.

-¡Eres genial, Chloé! -Le dijo Marinette de pronto. -Gracias por salvar mi vida.

-Ouh. Yo… -Chloé arrugó la nariz, mirando al suelo, sin saber qué decir. -Supongo que hice… lo que cualquiera habría hecho. Yo… -La chica relajó los hombros. -Me alegra mucho que estés bien, panadera.

-Lo estoy, gra…

-… si te hubiera pasado algo, no habría tenido con quién pelearme después.

-… cias.

Ahí estaba. La típica Chloé, tratando de embotellarse las emociones y dar una imagen frívola y desinteresada. En el fondo, debajo de toda la mugre, seguramente había una buena persona. Mandona, gritona, irritante, caprichosa, pero… buena persona. Era cosa de buscar BIEN EN EL FONDO. Una lágrima amenazó con brotarle de uno de sus ojos, por lo que la rubia rápidamente la reprimió.

-Ya. Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. ¡Ahí se ven! Solo quería asegurarme que la panadera estuviera bien.

-Eres lo mejor, Chloé. -Le dijo Adrien al verla salir.

-¡Gracias de nuevo!

-¡Sí, sí, ya lo sé!

Chloé dejó atrás a Marinette y su pequeño grupo de seguidores y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos bastante más aliviada, pero con mil sentimientos encontrados. Marinette no era exactamente su amiga, pero le tenía respeto, pues era una digna rival. Por orgullo no había querido preguntar como estaba, pero en el fondo moría de la preocupación: la última vez que la había visto, estaba más muerta que viva. Suspiró más tranquila, aunque no del todo, ignorando a Sabrina que la seguía de cerca. Revisó su celular por alguna información y suspiró. Todavía tenía que asegurarse que el _otro tarado_ estuviera al menos despierto, pero para eso tendría que ir a otro piso, pero ni modo. Caminó a paso veloz hasta su destino y una vez en su destino, tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Somos Chloé y yo, Nathaniel. -Le dijo Sabrina, asomando la cabeza.

-¡Claro, pasen!

Ambas chicas entraron con cierto grado de timidez. Ahí estaba un muy perplejo Nathaniel, echado en su cama y con el abdomen vendado, quien ya no se esperaba que lo visitaran más personas. Estaba solo, sus padres apenas se habían marchado, pero su día había estado lleno de todo tipo de visitas, desde policías que tomaban su declaración, hasta amigos del colegio, pasando por profesores y conocidos. Chloé, no obstante, era la última persona que creyó que vería.

-¿Cómo estás, Nathaniel? -Preguntó Sabrina con amabilidad ni bien llegó al borde de su camilla. -Nos dijeron que estabas bien, pero nos quisimos asegurar personalmente. -Confesó la chica en lugar de Chloé, quien se cruzó de brazos.

La hija del alcalde no sabía ni qué decir. Odiaba a Nathaniel con toda su alma, y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero el muy idiota le había salvado la vida, arriesgando la suya. Cierto, ella había noqueado a la loca de Lila con ese basurero, pero cuando vio al _tomate podrido_ sangrando en el suelo, pálido como la muerte... se imaginó qué pasaría si él desapareciera.

Esa imagen mental pareció vaciarle las tripas. ¡¿Por qué?! Con toda honestidad no tenía ni la más pálida idea.

-Hierba mala nunca muere. -Dijo Nathaniel de bastante buen humor. -Tendré que pasar algunos días aquí, pero tuve suerte: no hay daños graves ni permanentes y si me cuido, quedaré mejor que nuevo.

El joven dibujante se sintió de pronto muy tranquilo, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de los hombros. Chloé se veía bien, caminando por sus propios medios: por lo visto no había resultado muy herida tras la trifulca esa. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Esta tipa era la más odiosa de todas las que conocía, pero cuando vio a Lila encima de ella y a punto de matarla, vio en rojo y dejó de pensar. ¡¿Por qué había hecho eso?!

-¡Eso es genial! Fuiste muy heroico en serio. -Dijo Sabrina. -Mi papá dice que no cualquiera hace lo mismo que tú.

-O lo mismo que Chloé, que también me salvó la vida. Y a Marinette…

-Tú me salvaste la vida a mí. -Gruñó Chloé. -Si no le saltas a Lila encima, me hubiera matado: esa loca tenía toda la intención de hacer eso. Yo solo devolví el favor.

-¿Estamos a mano?

-¡No! Me diste un susto de muerte. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarte apuñalar así? ¡No lo voy a olvidar así de fácil! -Chloé hizo un desprecio. _-¡Tomate podrido!_

Nathaniel rodó los ojos. No se explicaba porqué había reaccionado como lo hizo: simplemente no midió consecuencias cuando vio a Lila atacando a Chloé con intenciones asesinas, tan solo se lanzó de cabeza para eliminar la amenaza como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ver que Chloé estaba a salvo había hecho que todo valiera la pena.

-Lila está en un reformatorio, mi papá me dice que la quieren cambiar al ala psiquiátrica. -Dijo Chloé como si nada. -¡Esa bruja! Espero que le den su merecido.

-Mi papá me dice que no podrá zafarse así de fácil. Hay pruebas que el ataque a Marinette fue premeditado. Dejó dos víctimas y testigos, y tampoco muestra arrepentimiento. Quieren juzgarla como adulto.

-¿Y las cámaras de seguridad? ¿No sale ahí el ataque? -Preguntó Chloé curiosa. Sabrina negó con la cabeza.

-No aparece nada. Se apagaron de alguna manera. Muestran a Marinette revisando sus cosas en su casillero, pero de pronto se van a negro. Vuelven a grabar cuando Chloé sale corriendo a pedir ayuda. O eso me dijo mi papá. -Explicó Sabrina cohibida, pues sabía que no debía compartir esa información con nadie.

-Mis papás y los papás de Marinette van a presionar para que sea así. -Dijo Nathaniel suspirando cansado. -Yo no más quiero entender en qué momento se le fue la olla a la _pobrecita_ de Lila.

-¡No le digas _pobrecita_, que de pobre no tiene nada! Es una loca de patio. -Comentó Chloé de mal humor.

-Nunca lo sabremos. -Dijo Sabrina con calma. -Estas cosas pasan de repente. Lo importante es que a Lila se la juzgue y pague por lo que les hizo, tal y como indica la ley.

-¡Es una bruja psicópata! Nunca va a escarmentar. -Gruñó Chloé.

Ninguno emitió ni un comentario más. Los tres estaban convencidos que Lila era bastante bruja y que no sería la última vez que les diera lata. Intercambiaron miradas decididas, pero tranquilas: de alguna forma tenían que detenerla… aunque eso les tomara tiempo. Pero ya habría momento de planear esas cosas.

-Err… ¿Y qué…?

Nathaniel se interrumpió al cruzar su mirada con Chloé. Ella tenía la misma frívola mirada de siempre, pero había en esos ojos alivio sincero por verlo vivo, quizás un bonito latido de corazón también, lo cual no se pudo explicar. Ahí estaba de pie la abeja reina, sin saber exactamente porqué lo visitaba… y él ahí tirado en la cama sin saber porqué el estómago de repente se le había llenado de _abejitas_.

-Hm. Y Chloé… ¿Cómo te fue con tus exámenes? -Le preguntó tímido, como para cambiar el tema.

-¡Pésimo! Con el estrés de los últimos días no pude estudiar y quizás qué notas…

-Chloé, se refiere a tus exámenes médicos. -Le dijo Sabrina, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Chloé aguantó la respiración.

Una sombra de susto se le reflejó en lo ojos.

-¿Ya saben qué tienes? ¿Es tendinitis? -Preguntó Nathaniel. Chloé negó con la cabeza.

-No. No es tendinitis. Tengo Lupus.

A Chloé se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Eso era **miedo** y se olía a kilómetros. Sabrina la rodeó con el brazo y la contuvo. Nathaniel sintió el estómago helado: ¿Lupus? ¿Qué era el _lupus_? Nunca había escuchado hablar de eso, pero sonaba grave y complejo. No tenía idea qué significaba, pero si le hubieran diagnosticado eso a él, seguro estaría asustado. Además… Chloé era imperturbable, no se asustaba con facilidad, y si esto la había puesto así, entonces se le venía muy complicado el cuento.

-¡No le digas a nadie, _Tomate Podrido_!

-No sé qué es el lupus…

-¡No quieres saberlo! Yo no quería saberlo. ¡**NO** quiero tener esto! -Chloé se tapó la cara y sollozó, luchando contra ella misma para no hacerlo.

-¡Vas a estar bien! Puedes hacerle frente. -Le dijo Sabrina con suavidad. -Estamos aquí para apoyarte en todo.

-¡Casi no tengo amigos, Sabrina! ¿Quién me va a apoyar en esto aparte de mis papás o de tí? ¡Nadie! -Exclamó la chica sin considerar que Nathaniel también estaba ahí escuchando. El joven dibujante tragó saliva y se angustió... ver a Chloé así de ansiosa y con la guardia tan baja lo dejó con un extraño sabor de boca.

-Eres Queen B, ¿no? -Le dijo Nathaniel con una sonrisa. Estiró la mano y se la ofreció. Con dudas, quizás perpleja y tras una pequeña eternidad, Chloé la aceptó. -El lupus no te tiene a ti: tú tienes al lupus y le darás una paliza. ¡Debería estar asustado de haberte atacado! -Añadió con un guiño.

Chloé retiró la mano como si la sacara del fuego. Frunció el ceño. Pareció recuperar su compostura.

-Ya me voy. **NO** soporto más el hospital. ¡Me alegra que estés bien! -Chloé giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar a la salida. -¡Vamos Sabrina!

-¡En seguida!

La chica se apresuró en ir detrás de su despótica amiga, cuyas emociones estaban más volátiles que nunca. Justo cuando iba a salir…

-¡CHLOÉ BERNADETTE BOURGEOIS! -La llamó Nathaniel.

-¡¿Pero como te atreves?! -Reclamó la aludida, deteniéndose en seco. ¡Nadie la llamaba por su segundo nombre, excepto Adrien!

-Cuando salga del hospital, ¿me aceptarías un jugo de arándano?

Sabrina abrió los ojos como platos y en seguida miró a Chloé esperando su reacción. La hija del alcalde se quedó de una pieza, como si le hubieran lanzado un baldazo de agua helada en toda la cara. ¿La habían invitado a salir en verdad?

-¡Me Encantaría! -Exclamó Chloé roja como un tomate y una tímida sonrisa, para luego mutar a su habitual y engreída expresión. -¡**AAAGH**! Digo. Claro. ¡Jugo gratis! Como sea. ¡Yo ya me voy! Ahí te ves.

Nathaniel se rió para sus adentros al tiempo que Chloé salía seguida de Sabrina como alma que lleva el diablo. Se apoyó en la cama con un lindo latido en el corazón y una gran sonrisa. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar. Al menos había distraído a Chloé, le había dibujado una sonrisa y la había invitado a un jugo. ¡Conocía el lugar perfecto!

...

...

¡Esperen un momento!

Diez segundos después abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡¿Pero qué demonios había hecho?!

-¡¿Invité a Chloé a salir?!

Nathaniel se tapó la cara con las manos. Marc se iba a reír en su cara y a carcajadas cuando lo supiera. ¿Y Ahora? ¿Cómo salía de ese lío?

-¡No es divertido!

Seguro era culpa de las medicinas.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

_**No hay adelanto del último capítulo... es el epílogo.**_

* * *

**Notas finales:** Y ya estamos, señores, casi llegando al final. Solo resta un capítulo, y espero que este haya sido de su agrado. De inmediato les digo que si notaron cabos sueltos, fue completamente a propósito: mi Musa me sugirió que dejara esos pendientes, por si en algún momento se le ocurría retomar y le haré caso. Quizás nos sorprende con otra cosa. Y sí, los héroes inesperados del capítulo fueron Chloé y Nathaniel. ¡Jejejeje jejejeje! Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡**Shion**! ¡Qué alegría leerte! Me pone muy contenta verte de vuelta y espero que estés más recuperada. Pues sí, este fic y los capítulos que leíste en verdad fueron una montaña rusa y como viste, acaba de terminar bastante agitadamente. Al menos ya detuvieron a Lila... por el momento. Esa todavía tiene que dar lata, pero ahora debe enfrentar a la justicia, que casi se baja a Marinette, a Chloé y a Nathaniel. Ten. muffins de arcoíris y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Todo depende de la Musa, **Manu**, de pronto me llega la inspiración y ahí me pongo a escribir. Ahora, simplemente no me gusta escribir por encargo, por eso no hago peticiones. Ten. muffins de arcoíris y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Nada me habría agradado más, **CuentaOlvidada**, de freír a Lila en un camposanto o en la hoguera, pero la Musa me está insinuando que la deje más o menos viva. La del futuro terminó finalmente en la hoguera, por bruja, la del presente... tiene que dar más lata... ella, y su libro, que también es peligroso. Al menos de momento está bajo control y sin acceso a esas peligrosas lecturas, mira que dejó un buen escándalo a su paso: casi se bajó a tres personas en vez de a una sola de un sentón. Los ojitos de Louis tardarán un buen en repararse: no alcanzó a ver a sus padres, pero sí estuvo con ellos y en el futuro podrá ver todo lo que le rodea, incluso a su linda Maeve. Todavía falta un capítulo... ojalá que lo disfrutes montones. Ten. muffins de arcoíris y **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**BRÚJULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados, como el sitio de la Clínica Mayo.

**Lupus**: Es una dolencia muy grave cuyo origen no está del todo clara. Sin embargo su nombre habla con mucha claridad, pues antaño se describían las lesiones y los dolores que provoca esta enfermedad como las heridas provocadas por el ataque y las mordeduras de un lobo (imaginen no más que un canino los esté mordiendo constantemente). El lupus es una enfermedad autoinmunitaria sistémica que se presenta cuando el sistema inmunitario de tu organismo ataca tus propios tejidos y órganos. La inflamación causada por el lupus puede afectar distintos sistemas y órganos del cuerpo, incluso tus articulaciones, piel, riñones, células sanguíneas, cerebro, corazón y pulmones.

El lupus puede ser difícil de diagnosticar porque sus signos y síntomas generalmente son similares a los de otras enfermedades. El signo más distintivo del lupus (una erupción cutánea en el rostro que se asemeja a las alas abiertas de una mariposa en ambas mejillas) se presenta en muchos casos de lupus, pero no en todos.

Algunas personas nacen con una tendencia a padecer lupus, que puede desencadenarse por infecciones, ciertos medicamentos o incluso la luz del sol. Si bien no hay cura para el lupus, los tratamientos pueden ayudar a los controlar los síntomas.

_Síntomas_

No hay dos casos de lupus exactamente iguales. Los signos y síntomas pueden ser repentinos o aparecer lentamente, pueden ser leves o intensos, y temporales o permanentes. La mayoría de las personas con lupus tiene una enfermedad leve que se caracteriza por tener episodios —denominados «brotes»— en los que los signos y síntomas empeoran durante un tiempo, después mejoran o incluso desaparecen por completo durante una época.

Los signos y síntomas de lupus que tengas dependerán de los sistemas del cuerpo que se ven afectados por la enfermedad. Los signos y síntomas más frecuentes son los siguientes: fatiga, fiebre, dolor articular, rigidez e hinchazón, una erupción en forma de mariposa en el rostro que abarca las mejillas y el puente de la nariz, o erupciones en otros lugares del cuerpo, lesiones que aparecen en la piel o que empeoran con la exposición al sol (fotosensibilidad), dedos de los pies y de las manos que se vuelven blancos o azules cuando se exponen al frío o durante situaciones de estrés (fenómeno de Raynaud), falta de aire, dolor en el pecho, ojos secos, dolor de cabeza, desorientación y pérdida de la memoria.


	37. Epílogo: Nueva Oportunidad

_Han pasado varios años desde que Lila intentó matar a Marinette y mucha agua ha pasado bajo el puente, pero no hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague: ahora los Agreste deben sobrevivir la noche para evitar que algunas cosas se repitan. Esta vez tienen ayuda. **¡**_**_GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

* * *

**¡****HOLA A TODOS! ****Mi venganza está por concluir. **Bueno, del lado positivo ya regresé a mi casa y estoy en mi hábitat natural. Espero que esta actualización, pese a ser la última, no quede tan chapucera como las anteriores. Esperen en los próximos días el arreglo de los capítulos anteriores.¡Gracias por la paciencia y ahora... ¡A lo que nos convoca!

* * *

_Agradezco la ayuda de Seika, quien fue lectora de pruebas de este fic.  
¡Vaya a ella mi enorme cariño y agradecimiento!_

_Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño!  
Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**_ADVERTENCIA_**

_Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic._

_Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que no imiten el lenguaje soez que se lee de tanto en tanto.  
También deben evitar las peleas._

* * *

**"****TEMPUS FUGIT****"  
**_(__"__El Tiempo Vuela")_

**EPÍLOGO: Nueva oportunidad**

**Casa Agreste. París. 2039.**

_Martes, 19:43 hrs._

-¿Huh?

Adrien parpadeó perplejo al ver caer esa fotografía al suelo. Se ajustó los lentes y tras unos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa en cuanto se fijó mejor en la imagen. ¡Qué joven se veía! Se agachó y la recogió al tiempo que miles de recuerdos le bombardeaban la mente. Era un poco irónico que justo esa foto se apareciera en ese momento.

Fue su primo Félix quien sacó esa imagen con su celular, una semana antes de cumplir los 17 años, a la salida de los tribunales de familia. Aparecía abrazando a Marinette por la espalda, en actitud sorpresiva, pero ambos luciendo la mejor de las sonrisas. ¿Cómo no, si aquél día por fin habían cambiado sus condiciones de vida? Literalmente se había sacado una tonelada de estrés de los hombros. Plagg se asomó de su bolsillo con expresión malhumorada, pero al ver la foto sonrió complacido y suspiró lleno de recuerdos. Conocía de corazón el contexto de esa foto y lo recordó en silencio.

-¿Usabas lentes de contacto en esa época?

-No. -Respondió Adrien. -Todavía podía ver bien sin lentes.

-No parece un _selfie_. Ustedes dos salen muy bien. ¿Quién sacó la foto?

-No fue Alya, fue Félix. Él y la tía Amelie nos estaban acompañando ese día. También estaba el tío Gustave.

Adrien se sentó en una silla cercana y puso la foto apoyada contra un lapicero. Suspiró profundo, sintiendo como regresaba el estrés del día, pero más animado ahora que veía la foto. La situación le dio buena espina, era como un buen presagio que venía a aliviarle el corazón en medio de tanta negrura. El día en que tomaron esa foto había comenzado con negros pronósticos, pero terminado muy bien. ¿Por qué ese martes, que había comenzado horrible, no podía terminar igual? Plagg salió de su bolsillo y flotó hasta ubicarse frente a la foto, en silencio: el kwami no había dicho palabra en toda la tarde de lo estresado que estaba. Adrien le rascó la cabecita para darle ánimos, a sabiendas que Plagg estaba tan nervioso como él.

-¿Cuándo sacaron esa foto?

-Estaba por cumplir 17 años. Me faltaban unos días... Fue cuando el tío Gustave por fin obtuvo mi custodia y me pude ir a vivir con él.

-Ah. Fue cuando te fuiste de la mansión. ¿Por eso estaba toda la familia?

-Así es.

Adrien cerró los ojos unos instantes, recordando aquél día. O más bien, a toda la situación que los había aterrizado de patitas en tribunales. Ese año había sido muy difícil, ¡Horrible! No solo la convivencia con Gabriel Agreste se había tornado espantosa los meses previos, sino que, para colmo, ese año su relación con Marinette había sufrido muchos altibajos. Ahora de adulto reconocía que él había estado insoportable, pero considerando su situación en casa era bastante comprensible que su carisma perdiera puntos.

Su vida como superhéroe ese año tampoco había ayudado a su estabilidad emocional. Papillón había estado bastante activo, y aunque su desempeño como Chat Noir había sido bastante profesional al respecto, de todos modos su actitud le trajo problemas con Ladybug. ¡Qué soberano desastre! Adrien se sopló el flequillo. Cada frente de su vida había estado tan estresante, que le sorprendía sobremanera no haber cedido bajo tamaña presión.

Marinette le había confesado tiempo después, cuando ya vivía con Gustave y estaba mucho más estable, que había temido que se lanzara de cabeza por una ventana.

-¿También estaba la abuelita Caline?

-Sí. Ya se había casado con el tío Gustave a esas alturas. Llevaban unas semanas juntos.

-Oooh.

Ese año no solo había sido diferente y estresante para él, sino también para todo su entorno en general. Hubo bodas, muertes, alejamientos... el maestro Fu perdió la memoria y le legó la caja de Miraculous a Marsellesa... Gabriel había despedido al Gorila, contratando a ese otro guardaespaldas... un tipejo llamado Pierre que hasta el día de hoy estaba al servicio de su padre. ¡Argh! Malparido. Cada vez que se acordaba de él le daban ganas de golpear cosas.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en ello. Al parecer, todas las peleas que tuvo con su chica ese año habían sido manipuladas por Gabriel y Nathalie y ni él ni Marinette se dieron cuenta de la treta. Justo cuando estaba pensando seriamente en cortar con el amor de su vida, en un día muy lluvioso, se apareció su chica en la mansión, con los ojos hinchados de llanto, afirmándose de su paraguas y con claras evidencias de estarse aguantando una crisis nerviosa. Se asustó y no poco, porque conocía el temple de su mujer y si algo la tenía así de los nervios, era serio.

Fue cuando todo se había ido literalmente a la punta del cerro... (por no decir que a la m**rda)

* * *

_Flashback_

-_Adrien... _chaton_..._

-_¿Qué te ocurre Marinette? _

_El tono de Marinette le erizó el espinazo. Algo no andaba bien, para nada, y eso era más que evidente. Su chica era fuerte, no se dejaba derrotar muy fácil, la conocía bien. Intentó dar un paso hacia adelante, con toda la intención de consolar a la mujer que amaba, pero Pierre, su nuevo guardaespaldas, lo sujetó del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria y lo miró feo, impidiéndole dar un paso más. Adrien intentó soltarse, pero los hipos de Marinette lo detuvieron... cuando se volvió hacia ella, tuvo la impresión de que se iba a desmayar del estrés._

_Eso lo desarmó por completo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso alguien le había hecho daño? ¡Mataría a quien se hubiera atrevido!_

_¿En serio había estado pensando en cortar con ella momentos antes?_

-_Adrien... yo... yo... te amo. ¡Lo sabes! Más que a mi vida. ¡No me importa perder mi carrera, pero te amo!_

-_¡Dupain-Cheng! _-_Bramó de pronto Gabriel, desde lo alto de la escalera, sorprendiéndolo. Nathalie miraba con el ceño muy fruncido. –¡Recuerde nuestro trato!_

_¿En qué momento había salido su padre de su despacho? ¡Aquí había gato encerrado!_

-_¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, Gabriel Agreste! Me dijo que si no corto con Adrien usted impediría que estudiara en el Institut Français de la Mode. ¿Pero sabe qué? ¡MÉTASE sus influencias por donde quiera!_

_-__¿Marinette? __-__Adrien se giró sobre sus talones y encaró a su padre. __-__¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE, _CONNARD_?!_

_-__¡Lenguaje!_

_A Gabriel no se le movió ni un músculo cuando cruzó miradas con su hijo, pese a que este poco le faltaba para sacar las garras. Marinette se limpió la cara con el revés de la mano, aun histérica. _

_-__Me ordenó que cortara contigo, que le hago mal a la marca… que si no lo hacía…_

_-__… No dejaría que entraras a la universidad que quieres… __-__Adrien terminó sintiendo la sangre helada. ¡Típica manipulación de su padre! Apretó los dientes y avanzó hacia él dispuesto a darle una lección. __-__¡Hijo de remil p**a! ¡Te prohíbo que…!_

_-__¡Alto Adrien! __-__Le pidió Nathalie, interponiéndose. Adrien solo tomó aire y quiso pasarle por el lado cuando vio a su padre hacerle un desprecio y dirigirse a Marinette y luego al guardaespaldas._

_-__¡Largo de mi casa! Pierre, saca a esa mujer de aquí y que Adrien no salga de su cuarto._

_Gabriel se giró sobre sus talones al tiempo que se desataba una trifulca en el hall de entrada. Al ver como el guardaespaldas avanzaba, Adrien cambió la dirección de sus pasos y quiso saltarle encima para que no se acercara a Marinette, a sabiendas que el sujeto no era precisamente delicado. Pero Pierre sujetó y empujó a Adrien al suelo y avanzó sobre Marinette, cuya crisis de ansiedad le impidió moverse de donde estaba, igual que un ciervo encandilado. El sujeto estuvo a punto de sujetarla de un brazo y sacarla por la fuerza de la mansión, pero Adrien le saltó encima y tras aplicar una llave, arrojó a Pierre al suelo. Luego abrazó a Marinette y pese a los gritos de Gabriel, quien no se esperaba eso de su hijo, y de los intentos de Nathalie por cerrar el portón, ambos escaparon de la mansión. _

_Dos horas después, ya más tranquilos, aparecieron en la panadería Dupain–Cheng en busca de refugio._

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

-¿Escaparon como civiles de la mansión?

-Sí. Tuvimos que transformarnos luego, a la primera que pudimos, porque Pierre nos salió persiguiendo y ese tipo es implacable.

-Pero ¿Lo perdieron?

-Sí, tuvimos que darnos un poco de maña, pero sí. Cuando lo perdimos, aprovechamos de hablar con _maman_, y así arreglar las cosas. Descubrimos que muchas de nuestras peleas de ese año habían sido provocadas por terceros... Tu _maman_ estaba horriblemente ansiosa, nos costó calmarnos.

-Por culpa de Gabriel Agreste. -Gruñó el muchacho. -No me simpatiza.

-Fue muy tonto de nuestra parte dejarnos llevar por sus maquinaciones. Casi lo pagamos caro. -Se lamentó Adrien, ajustándose los lentes.

-¿Qué pasó cuando llegaron a la panadería?

-¡Les dimos un buen susto! Estaban muy preocupados porque no podían contactarnos. Cuando nos vieron, tu abuelita nos secó mientras con tu abuelito nos preguntaban qué había pasado. Se enojaron mucho cuando les contamos todo, hay que decirlo. De hecho, cuando llegó Nathalie a buscarme junto con Pierre y el Tablet, tu abuelito Tom no los dejó entrar a la panadería y se puso a discutir ahí con ellos. En el intertanto, ya habíamos llamado al tío Gustave.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-¡De todo! Con él llegaron el Gorila, madame Bardot, Antoine, la policía** y uno de sus abogados**. Hubo una buena trifulca: creo que Alya la tiene en vídeo.

-Conociendo a la tía Alya no me extrañaría. ¡Cuéntame más!

-¡Me negué a volver con mi padre! Dije que prefería irme a vivir bajo un puente que con él. Fue entonces que le pedí ayuda al tío Gustave: no podía volver a la mansión y él estuvo de acuerdo.

Los ojos de Hugo se abrieron como platos y se quedó mirando fijo a su padre para que le siguiera contando el cuento. En verdad, aquél día Gustave había montado en cólera al saber lo que Adrien y Marinette habían tenido que pasar y en cuanto el muchacho le dijo que no quería volver a casa por las razones antes dadas, le hizo unas sencillas preguntas, frente a todos, incluyendo los oficiales de policía que estaban ahí presentes. _¿En verdad te sientes en peligro? ¿En verdad estás dispuesto a enfrentar esa tormenta? ¿Quieres que pelee por tu custodia y que yo sea tu tutor legal?_ A cada respuesta, Adrien había respondido afirmativamente. Marinette aumentó la presión de su abrazo. Gustave miró con ojos fríos a Adrien varios minutos, pero pronto frunció el ceño y asintió, mirando a su abogado con ojos depredadores.

Y así Gustave D'Alençon fue a la guerra por obtener la custodia legal de Adrien, la cual logró algunos meses después.

Entonces su vida se tornó... tan tranquila y normal como podía ser la de un adolescente que se convierte en superhéroe cuando la situación lo amerita. Nunca más volvió a la mansión Agreste, y hasta el día de hoy no había vuelto a hablar con su padre. Bueno... más o menos. Poco después de cumplir los diecisiete él y Ladybug se enteraron por accidente de la identidad de Papillón, quien por fortuna todavía no se enteraba quienes eran ellos. Adrien dejó el mundo de la moda y los abogados de su tío consiguieron que se le pagaran todos los honorarios que le debían por modelar para la marca Agreste. Se graduaron del colegio y entraron a la universidad, cada uno por su lado. Él entró a estudiar física en la Sorbonne, y Marinette, auspiciada por Audrey Bourgeois y protegida por Gustave, pudo entrar al Institut Français de la Mode, pese a los intentos de Gabriel por impedirlo. Ni bien terminaron sus estudios, se casaron y se fueron a mochilear a China de luna de miel por casi un año, quedándose en casas de parientes de Marinette, quienes le deseaban toda la suerte y fertilidad del mundo.

También pasaron una temporada en el Templo de los Miraculous, pero eran pocos los que sabían de eso.

-Fue bueno que salieras de esa mansión, _papa_... ¿Crees que alguna vez puedas reconciliarte con Gabriel?

-No me cierro a la posibilidad. -Respondió Adrien entristecido. Acarició la cabeza de su primogénito y le revolvió sus azules y despeinados cabellos. -Pero ya veremos cómo se resuelve eso. ¿No deberías preparar tus cosas?

-Tengo todo listo. A todo esto…

Hugo entrecerró los ojos y fue su turno para mirar feo a su padre, apretando la nariz de la misma guisa con la que Marinette arrugaba la suya cuando pensaba como derrotar a algún akuma. Adrien ladeó su cabeza y se ajustó los lentes: Hugo era un chiquillo de 12 años con el que había que tener cuidado, pues si bien era inquieto y parecía tener déficit atencional, había salido casi tan observador como su madre y era muy difícil pasarle gato por liebre. No, ¡el muchacho de tonto no tenía un pelo! Tragó saliva.

Últimamente él y Marinette, considerando la proximidad de _cierto suceso horrible_, habían estado haciendo planes y si bien se habían andado con mucho cuidado, esperaban que en cualquier momento sus bendiciones se percatasen que algo no iba bien...

-¿_Maman_ y tú creen que Louis y yo somos tontos?

... Ya se había tardado. O no.

Adrien levantó la mirada y parpadeó perplejo, encontrándose con unos ojos igual de verdes que los suyos, que para colmo, parecían juzgarlo en silencio. El chiquillo arrugó la nariz, un gesto que había heredado a todas luces de su madre, y se sopló el flequillo.

-_Papa_. Pregunté si acaso _maman_ y tú creen que Louis y yo somos tontos. -Insistió Hugo con mucha seriedad. -¡Es una pregunta seria!

Adrien suspiró y sonrió enternecido. Por unos instantes se quitó las preocupaciones de su cabeza y observó a su primogénito con orgullo. Hugo era un muchacho muy listo y por supuesto que se iba a dar cuenta, por muchos esfuerzos que hicieran por ocultarle que algo raro pasaba. ¡ESE ERA SU MUCHACHO! Si bien la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, Adrien no pudo evitar sentir orgullo.

-No hay tontos en esta familia, Hugo. ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

-Porque _maman_ y tú algo ocultan. Con Louis nos hemos dado cuenta. -La expresión de Hugo se suavizó un montón. -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? -Preguntó de todo corazón.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

Hugo resopló frustrado y se despeinó los cabellos.

-¿Por dónde empiezo? Veamos... _Maman_ y tú llevan semanas raros, muy sensibles. Algo están tramando y no necesariamente tiene que ver con akumas y todo. No nos sacas de patrulla a Louis o a mí en mucho tiempo y casi no pierden de vista a Emma.

-Jejejeje, gatito observador. -Se rió Plagg, hablando por primera vez en todo el día.

-¡Y Papá Plagg! Anda muy callado y ha bajado la cantidad de queso que ha comido. ¡Se va a desnutrir como siga así! Mamá Tikki también está rara, casi no se despega de _maman_...

-¿Algo más? -Preguntó Adrien interesado.

-¡Pffff! ¡Mil cosas más! -Hugo tomó aire. -La tía Kagami lleva semanas vistiéndose como _maman_ y haciéndose pasar por ella cuando va por la calle, sobre todo desde que empezó a salirle panza... eso y que los demás portadores se están dejando ver muy seguido. O sea, el tío Luka se turna con el tío Nino y el tío Wayhem para irnos a buscar al colegio cuando tú no puedes… ¡Nos consta que el tío Félix también se ha estado haciendo pasar por ti! Además, el tío Nathaniel ha llenado la casa con trampas anti brujas, y la tía Chloé...

-¡Basta!

-_Papa_. Algo pasa. ¡No me digas que no, que me doy cuenta **de que sí**! Además... he tenido pesadillas... No he sido el único, el otro día Louis se despertó llorando porque creía que le habían sacado los ojos, Emma volvió a mojar la cama, aunque no recuerda sus pesadillas y...

-¡Hugo!

-¡Algo pasa, _papa_! Sé que es importante... ¡Quiero ayudar!

A Adrien se le destrozó el corazón. De reojo miró la hora y suspiró. Hugo tenía razón en todo: si sus cálculos eran correctos, esa noche Lila les haría una visita, por lo que habían pasado semanas planeando la defensa con los demás portadores. Una mirada a Hugo y supo que no sería justo mentirle y no lo haría. Ni él ni Marinette habían querido decirles nada a los niños con el afán de protegerlos, pero supuso que si no hablaba con él ahora y le decía la verdad, todos sus esfuerzos por cuidarles se irían por el caño. Tomó aire.

-¿Recuerdas que una vez te conté que una bruja intentó hacerle daño a _maman_?

-Sí. La tía Chloé luego me contó todo con pelos y detalles.

Ah, la buena de Chloé. ¡Nadie como ella para guardar el secreto! Tanto él como Marinette les habían contado a sus hijos una versión muy censurada del asunto, en consideración que los _gatitos_ todavía eran muy pequeños para que la supieran toda. Habían querido mantener esa versión sanitizada de todo, pero ahí intervino Chloé y contó las cosas tal cual fueron. _Lila Rossi intentó matar a tu _maman_, a mí y casi mata a mi Nathaniel. ¡Y encima va a volver algún día a terminar con lo que empezó!_

Pero bueno, pudo ser peor.

...

Adrien apretó los dientes: ¡No! ¡No podía haber sido peor! Por culpa del relato de Chloé, Hugo tuvo pesadillas en donde una bruja aparecía para matarlos a todos casi un mes completo. Tenía 8 años cuando pasó eso. ¡Y ni hablar de Louis! Con lo impresionable que era, tampoco lo pasó mucho mejor. ¡Vaya que había estado molesto con Chloé!

-Esa bruja volvió. -Reconoció Adrien muy serio. Hugo abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿La que quiso matar a _maman? _¡Casi lo consigue! -Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo a Hugo.

-Ahora lo va a intentar de nuevo. -Le dijo Adrien casi en un susurro. -Por eso hemos estado tomando tantos resguardos. La bruja, Lila Rossi, no sabe que ustedes existen y… es muy, muy peligrosa. Viene esta noche.

Las implicancias de eso hicieron que todas las sospechas de Hugo tuvieran sentido. Sintió de pronto las manos heladas, y las empuñó con fuerza en un intento de revivir sus dedos, que se habían puesto tan fríos que ni los sentía. El muchacho juntó valor y preguntó:

-¿Por eso nos envías donde el tío Gustave?

-Sí. Y de ahí Pegase los va a llevar a Londres, a la casa del tío Félix.

-Pero... pero... esa mujer los quiere matar a los dos... ¡_Papa_! ¡_Maman_ no puede morir ahora...! -Le dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos. No pudo evitar un puchero. -¿Qué va a pasar con...?

-¡Tu _maman_ **NO** va a morir! -Le aseguró su padre con fiereza. -¡Así me tenga que arrancar los ojos! Pero...

-¿Y tú? -Lo sorprendió Hugo con la pregunta. -¿Te vas a dejar morir?

-¡Tampoco! -Respondió Adrien suavizando el rostro. -Pero para eso tengo que luchar. ¡Hugo! -Exclamó al tiempo que le ponía las manos en los hombros. -Necesito que cuides de tus hermanos…

-¡Pero Eso incluye…!

-¡Ya sé! ¡Y también quiero que lo cuides! ¡Hugo! -Adrien contuvo a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo. El muchacho, por razones más que obvias, se había asustado mucho, pero pareció calmarse en los brazos de su papá. Cuando Adrien lo soltó, se enjugó las lágrimas. -¿Mejor?

-Sí. ¿También estás asustado?

-Montones.

-Me da miedo… pero… de mis hermanos no te preocupes. Tú pelea tranquilo y acaba con esa mujer. -Añadió el muchacho pasándose la manga por el rostro. -Yo los cuido, así me tenga que morir.

Adrien sintió un vacío horrible en las entrañas.

-¡**TE PROHÍBO** decir esas tonterías! Te quiero **vivo**. ¿Me oyes? -Reclamó Adrien muy severo.

-Sí… pero acuérdate que nosotros también los necesitamos vivos. A los dos.

Hugo le dijo con la misma seriedad, pero como que su actitud perdía puntos de severidad porque sus ojos no le mentían a nadie. Estaba asustado. Adrien sintió un nudo en la garganta y volvió a abrazarlo. Ese día había comenzado lleno de emociones fuertes, pero las horas que se avecinaban iban a estar mucho peor.

-¿_Papa_, Hugo?

La nueva vocecita les reventó de lleno la burbuja. Padre e hijo miraron hacia la puerta, solo para ver a una alegre Emma en los brazos de Marinette, quien sonreía a pesar de haber estado llorando tal vez. Los brazos de Louis podían distinguirse abrazando la cintura de su mamá, aunque con cuidado. Se notaba que el pobre había estado llorando.

-¡**EMMA**! -Exclamaron Hugo y Adrien al mismo tiempo. Ambos se abalanzaron sobre Marinette con bastante alarma. Fascinada, Emma ni se percataba del estado de ánimo de los mayores y solo se limitó a estirar los brazos hacia su papá.

-¡_Papa_!

-¡_Ma souris_! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que le escales a _maman_? -Le reclamó Adrien con ternura, en lo que la tomaba en brazos. La nena, que acababa de cumplir cuatro años, se abrazó de su papá llena de risas.

-¡Si quieres te cargo yo! Pero deja a _maman_ en paz. -Le dijo Hugo a su hermana, para luego mirar a Louis con ojos juzgadores. -¿Por qué dejaste que...?

-Basta Hugo. Deja a tus hermanos: Yo levanté a Emma del piso. -Reconoció Marinette con paciencia.

Tikki entonces apareció en su hombro. También estaba muy callada, igual que Plagg. Intercambió miradas con el otro Kwami y en seguida se quedaron viendo a sus portadores. Adrien y Marinette parecían hablarse con la mirada. Plagg flotó hasta llegar junto a Tikki, tomándola de las manitas.

-Los niños se dieron cuenta que algo pasa. -Le dijo Tikki compungida, en apenas un susurro… -Louis le acaba de preguntar a Marinette y tuvimos que decirle…

-Pasó lo mismo con Hugo. -Confesó Plagg. -¿Qué esperabas? Los cachorros no tienen ni un pelo de tontos, _Sucrette_.

Eso mismo parecían decirse Adrien y Marinette con las miradas. Por lo visto, Hugo y Louis se habían puesto de acuerdo para arrinconar a sus padres respecto de sus observaciones y de alguna medida lo habían logrado… aunque lo más probable es que no se esperara las respuestas que recibieron. Louis, de 9 años, se veía particularmente afectado.

-¿_Mes chatons_? -Llamó Marinette de pronto, con un nudo en la garganta. -¿Entienden que hoy será un día complicado?

Louis solo se aferró más de su mamá y Emma solo parpadeó: de sus hermanos era la única que no sabía nada del asunto. Hugo sacó pecho y tras abrazar a Marinette breves instantes, se armó de valor, mirándola con intensidad.

-Sabemos. El tonto de Louis también.

-¡Oye! ¡Estoy aquí, Hugo!

-¡Basta! No es el día para que se peleen ustedes dos. -Les advirtió Adrien cruzándose de brazos. Tanto Louis como Hugo lo miraron decididos y asintieron. Marinette le acarició los cabellos a Hugo.

-Solo les pido que se porten bien y que se cuiden entre ustedes.

-Yo me encargo, _maman_. -Afirmó Hugo, incluso poniendo una mano sobre la panza de su mamá. -Y también voy a cuidar de este.

Marinette tragó saliva y puso su mano sobre la de Hugo. Louis seguía abrazándola y no se separaba de ella por nada. Sentía como los nervios lo carcomían. Adrien, maniobrando para no soltar a Emma, estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Bebé enfermito? -Preguntó Emma con inocencia.

-No, _ma souris_. -Le dijo Adrien. -Bebé solo quiere muchos abrazos.

Emma sonrió y estiró sus manos hacia Marinette. Adrien la dejó en el piso y la niña no perdió tiempo en abrazar a su mamá. La niña era la única a la que los nervios no se la comían. Louis cambió miradas con Hugo y ambos asintieron: esa noche sería peligrosa, tal como habían intuido. Tenían que portarse lo mejor posible.

-¡Aquí están! ¡No me den esos sustos! ¿Que no saben responder el celular? -Reclamó Wayhem de pronto.

-¡Menos en un día como hoy! -Gruñó Nino con las manos en las caderas. -Manon acaba de llamar… vio a mi hermano salir de casa por las ventanas. ¡Es hora!

Adrien y su esposa sintieron como se les helaba la espalda. Por instinto ambos llevaron sus manos hacia la incipiente panza de Marinette. Ella tenía casi 20 semanas de embarazo… uno que los había tomado completamente por sorpresa y que era claro indicio de cómo habían cambiado las cosas y se habían labrado un nuevo futuro.

Años atrás, cuando habían recibido la visita de Louis y Emma desde el 2052 contándoles aquella terrible historia, nunca mencionaron que al momento de morir Marinette hubiera estado embarazada de nuevo. ¡Ni siquiera lo habían insinuado! Al respecto tenían dos teorías: o bien los niños nunca lo supieron o simplemente no había habido tal embarazo. El que ahora Marinette estuviera grávida solo quería decir que tenían esperanzas en que el futuro no sería el mismo, que tenían esperanza... solo tenían que sobrevivir esa noche.

-_Mes chatons_. ¿Tienen todo listo, maletas, juegos? -Preguntó Adrien.

-Todo listo. -Dijo Marinette. -Hoy viajamos liviano.

-Todo está listo. Las maletas están en el auto. -Dijo Wayhem. -Tenemos que irnos, ¡pero ya!

-¿Tío Wayhem? -Preguntó de pronto Emma con una mueca. -¿Por qué te pintaste el pelo?

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿No te gusta, ratoncita? -Quiso saber Wayhem, fingiéndose ofendido. La nena negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ñoooo!

-Uy. Tendré que arreglar eso. -Wayhem le ofreció la mano. -¿Vamos a casa del tío Gustave?

-Hace rato que debieron haberse ido. -Gruñó de pronto Ryuuko. -¡Vamos! ¿O esperan invitaciones?

Marinette tragó saliva. Al igual que Adrien, besó las frentes de sus hijos y en silencio los dejó ir. No confiaba mucho en sus palabras. Wayhem, quien no solo se había teñido los cabellos sino que además vestía como Adrien, comenzó a corretear a los niños a medida que los sacaba de la casa. Hugo y Louis fueron bastante dóciles al respecto, pero Emma mantuvo su usual energía y se hizo un poco de rogar. Lo bueno fue que en todo momento, Wayhem hizo de esta salida lo más cercano posible a un juego, para que no fuera tan traumático, en caso de que las cosas no resultaran. Una vez que hubieron salido, Marinette se abrazó a Adrien, llorando.

-Calma, _ma lady_. Todo saldrá bien esta vez. ¡Wayhem sabe lo que hace!

-¡Más le vale! -Exclamó Nino muy preocupado.

-Adrien tiene razón. -Dijo Ryuuko muy seria. -A diferencia de lo que nos contaron como resultó todo la primera vez, al menos hoy esos tres no estarán en casa.

-Sí, pero todavía… -Marinette se interrumpió a sí misma. Apretó los ojos y se soltó de su esposo, armándose de valor. -Todavía tengo a este pequeño conmigo y por eso no me voy a dejar matar.

-¡Esa es _ma lady_! -Exclamó Adrien con orgullo.

-Sí. Muy inspirador. -Dijo Ryuuko cruzándose de brazos. -Solo apégate al plan, Marinette. Recuerda que tú también debes irte.

-¿Ya está todo listo?

-Más o menos.

Adrien asintió muy serio. En ese momento vio a Viperion al fondo del pasillo, acompañado de Roy Singe, ambos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Plagg: Transfórmame.

-Tikki: Transfórmame.

Ambos asumieron sus identidades heroicas. Por obvias razones se veían más adultos: el traje de Chat Noir ya no tenía cascabel y su máscara era más amplia. Ladybug también había cambiado, ya no tenía coletas y el traje se había adaptado por el embarazo... el que era muy notorio ahora, ante la ausencia de más ropas.

-Repasemos. -Dijo Ladybug. -¿Están todos donde deberían?

-Wayhem se llevó a los niños a la casa de Gustave D'Alençon. -Explicó Roy Singe. -Pegase ya los espera ahí: ni bien lleguen, los teletransportan a Londres.

-Félix está atento. -Dijo Viperion. -Ya me ha llamado dos veces para preguntar por qué los niños no han llegado. A todo esto, Nathaniel dice que sus gárgolas favoritas detectaron que Lila está en movimiento.

-¿Qué hay de Marsellesa y Sable? -Preguntó Chat Noir. -¿Ya se cruzaron con el guardián?

Viperion asintió. El maestro Fu habría sido la primera opción del grupo para interceptar, junto con Marsellesa, al misterioso guardián que había robado originalmente el miraculous de Marinette, pero debido a que llevaba años sin memoria, no había sido una opción válida. Caline Bustier, o más bien Marsellesa, la actual guardiana de la caja había tomado esa misión como propia, siendo apoyada por Juleka Couffaine, o Sable. Ellas detendrían, por la razón o la fuerza, al ladrón, tratando de hacerlo desistir de su objetivo de poner los miraculous a salvo por las buenas o por las malas.

-Ambas ya están cruzando palabras con ese sujeto. -Dijo Viperion. -No sabemos todavía cómo les va, pero al menos está abierto al diálogo.

-El Templo de los Guardianes está de nuestra parte, eso debe servir de algo. -Comentó Nino.

-Hmph. -Roy Singe se cruzó de brazos. -Si ese _guardián_ es quien creo que es, entonces espero que no sea un truco para sobrepasarlas. ¡No me da nada de confianza!

-¡Mayor razón para sacar a Ladybug lo antes posible de aquí! -Exclamó Ryuuko. La dragona se volvió hacia Ladybug. -¿Lista? Las ilusiones de Rena Rouge ya están en el jardín...

Ladybug negó con la cabeza, pero afiló la mirada. Nunca estaría lista, pero ya no había vuelta que darle. Se giró hacia Chat Noir, quien la besó en los labios, acariciándole las mejillas y la panza.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, _Chaton_?

-Sí. Cubrir tu salida mientras _llevas a los Agreste_ lejos de aquí y a salvo. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, _ma lady_?

-Poner _a los Agreste_ a salvo, traspasar el portal que Pegase abrirá a Londres y quedarme allá con los niños hasta que todo pase.

El plan era sencillo. Rena Rouge había creado ilusiones de Adrien y Marinette, ubicándolas como carnada en el patio de la sencilla casa en la que vivía la familia. La idea era que Lila Rossi, que por lo visto venía en camino, las viera y las atacara, y que así ellos como Ladybug y Chat Noir pudieran _salvarles_ la vida y detener a la bruja. Ladybug se llevaría a las ilusiones lejos, un truco para que ella misma pudiera ponerse a salvo (con el embarazo no se iba a arriesgar a una batalla), atravesando un portal que la llevaría a Londres, a la casa de Félix, una antigua propiedad que tenía protecciones anti brujas muy efectivas y antiguas.

Félix, por cierto, estaba de los nervios. Había querido participar más de la misión, ser él mismo quien llevase a los niños a la casa del tío Gustave y de ahí transportarlos a Londres y regresar para ayudar a Marinette. Su parecido con su primo era mayor que el de Wayhem y bien que podía encargarse, pero en esta ocasión no convenía que lo hiciera. Después de todo, ambos primos Agreste tenían que ser vistos durante esa noche en Londres y por mucho que Félix se pareciera a Adrien, no podía clonarse. Para eso Wayhem se estaba haciendo pasar por su amigo.

Otro que estaba de los nervios era Gustave, pues sabía bien que toda su familia se estaba jugando el cuello esa noche. Él también cumplía su parte, obvio, había instalado un pequeño hospital en su mansión en caso de que hubiera heridos, con Remy Deschamps a la cabeza, pero mayor cosa no podía hacer. Para pasar el estrés, se estaba dedicando a llamar a Gabriel Agreste, quien no tenía idea de nada, solo para hacerlo rabiar y poder discutir con alguien.

En el intertanto que Ladybug se ponía a salvo, Chat Noir se quedaría a hacerle frente a Lila, aunque no solo, pues esta vez contaba con la ayuda de sus amigos, portadores o no, y estaba decidido a sobrevivir la noche. Tenía tres gatitos que criar y uno en camino que ansiaba por conocer. Si todo salía bien, entonces podía contarse con suerte: Lila no podría volver a atacar a los Agreste abiertamente (descubriría que las protecciones anti brujas de su casa eran de las buenas), pero sí se convertiría en un dolor de jaqueca para París, causando todo tipo de estragos. Al menos, su familia estaría viva... Hugo no moriría, Louis no sería cegado, Emma crecería con sus padres y hasta jugaría con su nuevo hermanito o hermanita.

-¡Ridículos! ¿Me pueden decir de nuevo por qué no dejamos que las gárgolas se encarguen? Está probado que son buenas repeliendo brujas. ¡La _Strega_ no podrá acercarse de nuevo a esta casa! -Reclamó Queen B de pronto. Ella y su esposo, célebres cazadores de brujas, acababan de llegar.

-Porque el plan es que se siente un precedente, _Queenie_. -Intervino Nathaniel medio divertido. Se sopló el flequillo y se puso una mano en la cadera. -Lila sabrá que no es llegar y dejarse caer aquí y matarlos a todos. Le tiene que doler físicamente, saber que aquí perderá su poder y que las gárgolas la atacarán...

-Y que tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir llegan a extremos para proteger a sus aliados. ¡Debe saber qué hay cosas que no se deben hacer! -Añadió Rena Rouge de pronto. -Por eso todo este quilombo. A propósito... Marsellesa y Sable ya se llevaron al guardián ladrón de aquí... tenemos poco tiempo. -Rena sacó su flauta y se quedó mirando a Ladybug. -Ahora, el toque final: ¡Ilusión!

Ladybug parpadeó perpleja al sentir el poder de las ilusiones rodearla. Se miró a sí misma, sin notar diferencia alguna... bueno... su incipiente pancita había quedado disimulada, así que era imposible saber si estaba grávida o no. ¡Bien! ¡No querían que Lila supiera que estaba de encargo!

-¡Todos a sus lugares! -Exclamó Viperion dando un golpe con las manos. -¡Hagamos que todo esto valga la pena!

Chat Noir y Ladybug se abrazaron por última vez, al tiempo que sus amigos se marchaban para ocupar sus posiciones. La pareja se besó con ternura.

-Tú y yo contra el mundo, _ma lady_.

-Lo sé _chaton_. Tú y yo contra el mundo.

Una explosión en el jardín fue el indicativo que necesitaban. La suerte estaba echada. Se tomaron de la mano y juntos partieron a enfrentar la prueba. Ya habían acabado con la Strega una vez, podían hacerlo de nuevo.

¡Era hora de acabar con la maldad!

**FIN DEL FIC**

**Por**

**Misao–CG**

* * *

**Notas finales: **Uy, sí que me demoré al mejorar esto. Prácticamente fue todo un capítulo nuevo, pero finalmente aquí lo tienen. El final original fue escrito antes que viera Chat Blanc, lo que me cambió mucho la visión que tenía de Gabriel. ¡Ese hombre no se merecía ese final! Así que aquí tienen este. Disfruté **MUCHO** escribir este fic: sé que el último tiempo dejé pasar un montón de comentarios en donde me indicaban fallos, pero ya me encuentro en casa y estos serán corregidos, se los prometo. Por otro lado, fue un placer escribir en este fandom y agradezco de corazón la bienvenida que me dieron. También agradezco a Abby por haberme iniciado en el vicio, pero que no se quede tranquila, porque si bien escribí este fic en venganza por todas las veces que me hizo estresar... sospecho que no será suficiente. De momento estoy aplacada. De momento, conste. Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago. **¡****MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**** Y POR EL APOYO A ESTE FIC****!**

* * *

Ese basurero cumplió su objetivo y se le recordará como tal, **Shion**. Aunque yo en lugar de Chloé hubiera buscado una silla. Jejejejeje, pero bueno, seguro que fueron los nervios. Como viste, el futuro cambió muchísimo y hasta tienen nuevas esperanzas… y lo mejor de todo es que Adrien finalmente enfrentó a su padre. Ten. Galletitas de chocolate y** ¡GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO****!**

Bueno, **Manu**, las series evolucionan, no siempre tienen que seguir una sola línea. Es bueno que se exploren otras aristas, hace que los personajes no sean tan aburridos. Ten. Galletitas de chocolate y** ¡GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO****!**

Sí, ya estamos al final, **CuentaOlvidada**, y realmente siento haberme tardado tanto en postear este último capítulo. Ciertamente que las despedidas siempre duelen, y si bien ese lote se fue para nunca más volver, digamos que regresaron de otra manera, e incluso, como leíste ahora, hubo un extra añadido (supongo que los deseos de fertilidad surtieron demasiado efecto). De momento la Musa tiene otras proyectos en este fandom, así que puede que veas algunos extras, puede que no. Depende de lo que inspire. Y sí, la bruja terminó en la hoguera… yo quería que usaran la guillotina, pero querían asegurarse de que se muriera en serio. Sobre Chloé y Nathaniel, yo soy la primera sorprendida con esos dos y sobre Gustave… finalmente consiguió ese café, por lo visto. Le costó al pobre, pero lo consiguió. Ten. Galletitas de chocolate y** ¡GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO****!**

* * *

**_¡NO HUBO ANIMALES HERIDOS DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC!_**

_... Errr... bueno... ¿Por dónde empiezo?_

_... La Sociedad Protectora de Animales estuvo reclamando por el destino del gatito gris, y no se quedó tranquila hasta que supo que Emma logró ubicarlo y llevarlo a un refugio. Dicho minino fue adoptado en buena casa y ahora es un gato bien atendido... perdió dos vidas, pero bueno._

_Ernest, el rinoceronte, fue llevado de regreso al zoológico y le pusieron un psicólogo de rinocerontes. Vive como rey, recuperándose del trauma y hasta le van a conseguir una novia para salvar la especie. Marinette le tejió una manta con la ayuda de sus amigas._

_Gracias a la intervención de madame Mendeleiev, Caline finalmente le aceptó el café a Gustave. Contra todo pronóstico, lo pasaron bastante bien y sí, salieron de nuevo, pero su orgullo le impide pensar a largo plazo. De momento al menos. Gustave anda feliz por la vida..._

_... aunque tanto su asistente como guardaespaldas anduvieron asustados de que el Jefe fuera a meter las patas..._

_Y sí metió las patas. Lo mismo Caline. Pero… bueno, luego de eso, eso es harina de otro costal. Solo diré que una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron como terminaron._

_Y Nope. En 2039 Adrien sigue sin hablarle a Gabriel, pese a los esfuerzos de Nathalie._

_Volviendo al 2015,__ Chloé y Nathaniel finalmente salieron a tomar jugo y eso fue incómodo y divertido a partes iguales, pero esa es historia para otra ocasión._

_Lila… finalmente terminó en el ala psiquiátrica del reformatorio. Está fingiendo ser adorable y encantadora para poder ganar confianzas y escapar, pero… digamos que su médico tratante tiene experiencia lidiando con sociópatas y puede que no le resulte tan fácil. Aún está a la espera de su juicio._

**¡MI VENGANZA ESTÁ COMPLETA!**

**Aunque por lo visto tendré que vengarme de nuevo.  
¡ABBY! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?! ÓAO**


	38. OMAKE: Honor defendido

_OMAKE. Algunos meses después del ataque de la Strega en 2039, Adrien se encuentra de narices con una inesperada pelea con la que lidiar... y no digamos que el temperamento de sus hijos ayuda mucho. Al menos su colega está tan mortificado como él. ¡__GRACIAS POR LEER!_

* * *

**¡****HOLA A TODOS! ****INICIARÉ UNA NUEVA VENGANZA.** Y no, no es esta. Puede que escriba algunos omakes más en este fic, pero lo considero completo, así que no hay mucho más que añadir, a menos que la musa diga lo contrario, pero... digamos que la tengo concentrada en otros afanes... ¡A lo que nos convoca!

* * *

_Para todo lo demás, Abby Lockhart es la culpable. ¡Este fic se lo dedico con enorme cariño!  
Gracias por mostrarme la serie y animarme a escribir esto._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zag Heroes y quienes hayan comprado las respectivas licencias. No estoy ganando dinero con esta historia, sin mencionar que no tengo ni donde caerme muerta: si me demandan, no van a sacar nada.

* * *

**_ADVERTENCIA_**

_Podría contener spoilers de la tercera temporada y de este mismo fic._

_Y si vuestras madres son como la mía, sugiero que no imiten el lenguaje soez que se lee de tanto en tanto. También deben evitar las peleas._

* * *

**"****TEMPUS FUGIT****"  
**_(__"__El Tiempo Vuela")_

**OMAKE: Honor defendido**

**Departamento de Física de la Universidad de la Sorbonne. París, Francia.**

_Algunos meses después. Octubre de 2039. Sábado, 11:57 am._

Adrien se medio sacó los lentes y se refregó la cara antes de volver a ponérselos. Estiró la mano y tomó su tazón, pero desistió de beber un sorbo estando a segundos de hacerlo. Lo miró desconfiado e hizo una mueca. Entrecerró los ojos… no recordaba haberse servido café y la última vez que había revisado la jarra, estaba vacía. Eso quería decir que alguno de sus colegas había preparado más y le había servido. Suspiró resignado, pues si bien sabía que no estaba solo, eso quería decir que su actual compañero de desgracias había preparado el café.

Miró hacia el pizarrón, en donde su colega, Stuart McQueen, meditaba los cálculos que tenía dibujados con el ceño fruncido, como si no solo los estuviera analizando, sino también regañando. El hombre era doctor en matemáticas y era grandote: había llegado a la Sorbonne enviado por la universidad de Edimburgo, para trabajar en un proyecto conjunto entre ambas instituciones que Adrien lideraba. En un principio había llegado solo a París, con la intención de establecerse en un buen lugar para poder traer a su familia consigo, a quienes fue a buscar a la primera oportunidad. De hecho, acababa de regresar de Escocia con su esposa e hija, aprovechando de pasar unos días en su tierra natal, en donde había participado en toda clase de actividades, incluyendo la tradicional competencia de lanzar troncos, en la cuál había arrasado con los premios.

Sep. El hombre era grandote e intimidaba al principio, pero una vez que te ganabas su amistad, su lealtad era incuestionable. ¡Como correspondía a un McQueen!

Y sí, el hombre usaba kilt. Porque un McQueen que se precie de tal también era leal a las tradiciones familiares. En todo sentido.

-Errr… ¿McQueen? ¿Preparaste el café?

_-¡Aye!_ -Respondió el hombre sin despegar la mirada de sus números. -¿Por?

-En la escala de 1 a _No dormiré nunca más en la vida_, ¿Qué tan fuerte lo preparaste?

Stuart se largó a reír de buena gana. A Adrien le gustaba el café cargado, pero sin duda había que tener cojones para beber el café que preparaba el escocés. Quien por cierto, señaló a la cafetera, y más específicamente, a la bolsa de café que ahí había.

-¡Me lo regaló _the wife_ el otro día! ¡_My woman_ cuida de mí, Agreste! -Con una sonrisa simpática y desafiante a partes iguales, Stuart se volteó a verlo con travesura. -¿Acaso no te atreves, francés?

-Es un _Death Wish Coffee_. Y eres conocido por tener la mano pesada con el café. ¡Quizás cómo preparaste esto! -Aclaró Adrien, levantando su tazón como quien hace un brindis. -¡Salud!

**-¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** Me Caes Bien Agreste. -Rió el hombre de buena gana, ignorando quizás a propósito el escalofrío que tuvo Adrien al probar la bebida, que estaba como para resucitar muertos. -Me lo vas a agradecer: tienes tres niños y otro en camino. Vas a necesitar estar bien alerta.

-¿Puedo probar, _papa?_ -Preguntó Hugo de pronto.

-¡NO!

Exclamaron Adrien y Stuart al mismo tiempo. Hugo infló los cachetes decepcionado. El tono usado por los adultos fue lo bastante tajante como para que no le quedaran ganas ni de rezongar. Adrien se ajustó los lentes y con una sonrisa, despeinó a su hijo.

-Vuelve a tu tarea, Hugo. -Le dijo con paciencia.

-Ya casi acabo.

La enorme mano de Stuart se posó sobre la cabeza del muchacho y le dio una cariñosa sacudida, que por poco le hizo perder el equilibrio.

-Todavía estás muy pequeño para el café, _Lad_, pero ya crecerás y te iniciaremos en el vicio… ¿Cómo va la tarea?

Hugo sonrió una vez más y señaló sus cuadernos con la cabeza. Ya casi acababa, le faltaban unos detallitos aquí y allá, que esperaba poder resolver con su papá. Era matemáticas, una materia en la que si bien no le iba mal, a veces se le ponía un poco cuesta arriba. Lo bueno es que Adrien siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Esa mañana, por cierto, Adrien se había llevado a Hugo y Louis con él a la universidad. Era sábado, técnicamente no tenía que estar trabajando, pero había acordado con Stuart reunirse a afinar y adelantar los detalles del proyecto conjunto en el que estaban trabajando. No era algo muy formal, lo que explicaba la presencia de los niños… quienes, bajo la sugerencia de Marinette, habían aprovechado de llevar sus cosas del colegio, para adelantar estudios y tareas. Además, los Agreste habían invitado a Stuart a un paseo esa tarde, aprovechando que la familia de éste último, su esposa e hija, acababan de llegar a París para establecerse junto a él por el próximo año.

-Ya casi lista, esperaba que mi _papa_ la revisara.

-¿Tienes dudas, Hugo? -Le preguntó Adrien extrañado. Hugo solo pedía ayuda cuando era muy necesario, lo que parecía ser el caso.

-Naaaah, no muchas. Solo quería asegurarme que había entendido bien.

-Ah, era eso. Ven aquí y trae tu cuaderno.

Adrien suspiró y medio sonrió. Ocultó sí su preocupación: desde lo ocurrido con la _Strega_ unos meses antes, cuando lograron sortear bien esa noche, Hugo había bajado sus notas por estrés, al igual que Louis. No solo esa noche fue difícil, sino las semanas que siguieron también estuvieron muy tensas. Habían sobrevivido, pero la _Strega_ cada tanto dejaba caer su mano para causar problemas. Más de una vez los portadores de miraculous habían tenido que intervenir para zanjar la situación.

Y no solo eso, pues también tenían que lidiar con el akuma ocasional.

Hugo, quien había crecido acostumbrado a que sus papás fueran superhéroes, había quedado algo sensible al respecto después de aquella noche, pues si bien siempre tuvo certeza sobre la invulnerabilidad de sus padres, ahora no lo tenía tan claro. Aquella noche su visión del mundo cambió y estaba algo… ansioso. Al igual que Louis, quien si bien seguía muy gruñón, se había puesto más cariñoso que nunca. Ninguno perdía oportunidad de pasar tiempo con sus papás, y éstos no se las negaban.

Lo bueno de la situación es que la _Strega_ mantenía su distancia de la pequeña familia. Esa noche había recibido un golpe muy duro, pero aún así temían que volviera a las andanzas. Del lado positivo, Nathaniel y Chloé les habían conseguido unas medallitas protectoras, debidamente consagradas, que impedían que la _Strega_ se les acercara... junto con el sistema de seguridad antibrujas.

No, antes que se lo pregunten, Ladybug no estaba interviniendo en las peleas. Apenas se dejaba ver por sus enemigos y solo si las ilusiones de Rena Rouge le disimulaban la panza. En caso de akuma, pues… capturaban a la mariposa negra en unos frascos especialmente diseñados por Adrien y Max y se los llevaban luego a Ladybug para que los purificase en un ambiente controlado.

Stuart suspiró: estaba al tanto del ataque sufrido por la familia meses antes, y como todos, había pasado un buen susto. Era un hombre de familia y sabía que su reacción no habría sido la mejor del mundo si algo así hubiera amenazado a la suya. Algo se había percatado que los niños Agreste habían quedado remecidos por la experiencia de hacía unos meses atrás y bien empatizaba con la familia. Los padres también estaban alterados y muy aprensivos, pero no los juzgaba. El asunto había salido en las noticias, pero a petición de los Agreste y de las autoridades pertinentes, el asunto mantuvo un perfil bajo, principalmente para la protección de los niños. Obviamente causó un gran impacto en los respectivos trabajos y familias cercanas, incluso Nathalie había llamado a nombre de Gabriel, pero se mantuvo bajo control, pero fueron muy pacientes al respecto, sobre todo porque tuvieron que lidiar con consecuencias inesperadas de ese desmadre: Marinette incluso había pasado unos días en el hospital con síntomas de pérdida de los nervios que tuvo.

Ahora estaba bien… a punto de explotar, pero bien. ¿Lo más importante? Su bebé estaba desarrollándose de acuerdo con el plan.

Hugo llevó su tarea con su papá, quien comenzó a revisarla, explicando algunas cosas aquí y allá, conforme fuese necesario. Stuart sonrió y volvió a sus cálculos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. ¡A ver si ahora resolvía esto antes de que su mujer y Marinette vinieran a buscarlos! Considerando la hora, seguro llegaban en cualquier…

¡MOMENTO!

¿Por qué estaba tan silencioso? Stuart miró hacia Adrien, quien estaba sumergido explicándole la tarea a su hijo, como inmune a que algo podía estar… diferente.

-Hey, _Laddie_. ¿Y tu hermano Louis? -Preguntó Stuart curioso. -¿Y mi nena?

Adrien levantó en seguida la cabeza, como recordando de pronto que Louis también estaba en algún lugar de la oficina y más mañoso que nunca. Su hijo, futuro portador de la destrucción, era un chiquillo gruñón, pero muy tranquilo (demasiado tal vez), que a diferencia de su hermano mayor, no tenía tareas, sino que debía adelantar estudios en su materia favorita. Hugo se encogió de hombros, sin tener idea de lo que le preguntaban. Los adultos comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados algo aprensivos. Esa mañana, Stuart también había llevado consigo a su hija, Maeve, próxima a cumplir los ocho años, con la esperanza que trabara amistad con los niños Agreste, en vista que estaba molesta y deprimida por haber dejado atrás su casa en las _Highlands_ escocesas y a la horda de primos que tenía allá.

…

Y todo parecía indicar que no había congeniado con ninguno de los dos. Es más, Louis hasta le había hecho el quite y no la habría saludado, de no ser porque fue obligado por sus padres. Lo peor fue que Maeve lo fulminó con la mirada y le dijo varias pesadeces en gaélico (lo que le ganó un zape de su madre, por ser _poco señorita_). Stuart resopló resignado… su hija era demasiado brusca.

Tanto Adrien como Stuart temían que se pelearan.

-Pues… creo que Louis terminó lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a curiosear… No me fijé en Maeve. -Añadió Hugo derrotado. -¡Disculpe señor Stuart! Iré a buscarlos…

-Nah, _Lad_, no te preocupes. Mi Maeve se sabe…

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Un chillido estridente y con decibeles irritantes, que solo una niña pequeña puede alcanzar, explotó en el pasillo y pronto se escuchó una carrera de pasos agitados. Tanto Adrien como Stuart se abalanzaron sobre la puerta del despacho cuando esta se abrió de par en par y Maeve entró corriendo, más furiosa que asustada, y se plantó frente a su padre, agitando su brazo hacia atrás en tono acusador.

_-¡Lassie!_ ¿Qué pasó…?

En eso, Louis entró a las carreras, algo remecido y con claros signos de haber recibido alguna suerte de golpe en la mejilla. Adrien intercambió miradas con Stuart, sin saber qué pensar.

**-¡PÁ!** ¡_ESE_ ME DIJO QUE SOY LINDA! -Reclamó la niña indignada a más no poder, señalando a Louis.

Stuart erizó la espalda. Hugo explotó en carcajadas y Adrien aguantó la respiración. Miró a Louis, quien no sabía donde meterse.

-¿Louis?

-¡Sí, se lo dije! ¡No me gusta decir mentiras! -Louis infló las mejillas a medio morir de la vergüenza. -¡Y me dio un bofetón por eso!

-¡**NO TIENES PERMISO** PARA DECIR QUE SOY LINDA!

-¡ENTONCES **NO** ME PREGUNTES!

-¡NO ERA PARA QUE ME RESPONDIERAS!

-¡¿PARA QUÉ INSISTES ENTONCES?!

-¡BASTA! -Ordenó Adrien poniendo orden a los gritos. -Explíquense que no estoy entendiendo nada.

-Maeve. ¡Dí la verdad! No es propio de un McQueen decir…

La niña infló las mejillas, llenó sus ojos de lágrimas y empuñó las manos. Había acompañado a su papá a la oficina esa mañana con bastante buen ánimo, pues le habían dicho que iba a conocer niños más o menos de las edades de sus primos. Ese lunes entraría a la misma primaria que Louis, pero desde que había llegado, no había conocido a nadie con quien jugar, y por lo mismo se había aburrido horrores esa semana. Como solía jugar con niños, era la única niña de su familia hasta ese momento, creyó que le sería fácil trabar amistad con los Agreste, pero Hugo estaba más concentrado en su tarea, y Louis… se había dedicado a ignorarla mientras la miraba por sobre el hombro, con ganas de hablarle, pero llegando a extremos groseros para mantener su distancia.

Molesta, Maeve quiso arreglar las cosas como hacía con sus primos, hablando a ver qué le pasaba, por eso cuando lo vio salir del despacho lo siguió y lo acosó con preguntas sobre porqué la trataba así y porqué no le hablaba… claro… que la respuesta la desconcertó por completo.

-¡Maeve! ¡No le puedes pegar a la gente solo porque te dicen la verdad! ¡Eres linda! Siempre te lo digo.

-¡Pero fue insolente! -La niña se sacudió la rabia. -Y tú no cuentas, tienes permiso…

-¿_Lad_? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a mi hija? -Le preguntó Stuart a Louis. El muchacho frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Porque no me dejaba en paz. -Louis apretó los ojos. -¡Y la verdad no más dije! No era para que me pegara.

Adrien posó su mano en la cabeza de Louis y le revolvió un poco los cabellos, tratando de aplacar su malgenio. ¡Tan brusco que era su hijo! Cuando le contara esto a Marinette, seguro su esposa fangirlearía tanto como cuando se enteró que conocerían a Maeve otra vez.

-Louis, ¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó Adrien, agachándose hasta quedar al nivel de su hijo. -Arreglemos esto, ¿sí? Solo sorprendiste a Maeve. Ahora, ¿Fuiste educado?

-… Creo… Solo… -Louis se puso tan rojo que por momentos Adrien temió una hemorragia nasal. El muchacho de 9 años se pasó una mano por la nuca y bajó la mirada. -Solo… solo le dije que… me ponía nervioso que estuviera tan cerca… porque es muy bonita... y nunca he hablado con niñas bonitas...

-¡¿LO VEN?! No tiene permiso. -Reclamó Maeve apretando los puños.

¡Aaaaaw, la ternura! Adrien se mordió la lengua, con bastante orgullo, pues Louis había probado ser más valiente que nadie a su tierna edad. Hugo seguía riendo de buena gana. Stuart carraspeó sin saber si sentirse celoso o aprensivo. Nunca creyó tener que lidiar con cosas así tan pronto. ¡Cuando le contara a su mujer no le iba a creer nada!

-¿Es verdad eso, Maeve? -Preguntó Stuart.

-Más o menos. -La niña se cruzó de brazos. -¡No es algo que los niños dicen! Creí que me iba a decir otra cosa… como que tenía cabellos de banshee o algo…

-¡¿Por qué te diría algo así?! -Reclamó Louis, antes de volverse a su papá. -¿Hice mal? ¿Por qué enojó conmigo? Solo le dije lo que pensaba...

-¿Crees que Maeve es linda? -Preguntó Adrien con una sonrisa torcida, orgulloso de su gatito. Podía sentir a Plagg aguantando las ganas de decir algo en su bolsillo.

-Sí. Es linda... pero... -Louis se volvió hacia Maeve muy enojado. -¡¿Por qué me pegaste?!

-Porque mi chiquilla no está acostumbrada que le digan cosas así, _Lad._ -Intervino Stuart con paciencia, antes de volverse hacia su hija. -Lo dicho, Maeve, no puedes ir por la vida pegándole a la gente que te dice la verdad.

-¡PERO…!

-NADA. Sé que es raro, pero tendrás que aprender a tolerarlo. Entiendo que te haya desconcertado, pero no es la manera de reaccionar. ¡Solo das golpes en defensa de tus convicciones! No porque te alguien te dice la verdad. Le vas a pedir disculpas a Louis por pegarle y…

-¡QUÉ MAL GUSTO! -Exclamó de pronto Hugo, aún entre risas, acercándose a Louis y dándole un golpecito en la nariz. -En serio, esperaba mejor de ti. ¿En serio le dijiste eso a Maeve?

-Hugo… -Advirtió Adrien, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, se lo dije. ¿Por? -Preguntó Louis a la defensiva, sacudiéndose a su hermano.

-¡Pero es una niña despeinada y llena de pecas! NO tiene nada de linda.

Stuart frunció el ceño, igual que Adrien, pero por distintas razones. Uno porque con orgullo de padre creía que su hijita era la nena más linda del mundo y el otro porque conocía a sus cachorros bastante bien y sabía que esto podía terminar muy mal.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo _mentiroso_?! Maeve es linda, ¡Digas lo que digas! -Gruñó Louis empuñando las manos.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo **_FEA_**?! -Preguntó a su vez Maeve, pálida de rabia.

Hugo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió burlón.

-No, digo que Louis tiene mal gusto y que he visto niñas más lindas que esa pecosa.

Lo que pasó a continuación ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Antes que los adultos pudieran hacer nada, Louis apretó los dientes y saltó sobre su hermano, dispuesto a defender sus argumentos y la belleza de Maeve a los golpes. Hugo no tuvo de otra que defenderse, sin perder ni una onza de risa, mientras que Maeve pegó un chillido de guerra que su padre reconoció demasiado bien y apenas tuvo tiempo para atajarla. En pánico, y mientras Stuart perseguía a su hija por todo el despacho, quitándole cosas potencialmente peligrosas de las manos, Adrien se las veía color de hormiga para separar la pelea de sus hijos, pues… Hugo y Louis habían aprendido bien a dar piñas.

Cuando por fin Adrien pudo sujetar a sus cachorros cada uno de un brazo y separarlos físicamente, descubrió que Stuart sujetaba a su hija con un brazo y con el otro sostenía un extintor lo más lejos del alcance de la niña.

-¡BASTA! ¿QUÉ SE HAN CREÍDO QUE SON? ¡SE CALMAN O LOS CALMO! -Adrien, con los lentes torcidos, miró feo a Louis. -¿Qué se supone que pretendías? -Entonces volvió la mirada a Hugo. -¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Ustedes son hermanos! **¡NO** quiero que se peleen por una niña! -Adrien miró brevemente a Stuart. -Nada personal y sin ánimos de ofender.

-¡Lo comprendo!

**-¡PAPÁAAAAA! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡ME DIJO _FEA!_ ¡TIENE QUE PAGAR!**

**-¡PERO NO CON EL EXTINTOR! QUIETA MAEVE. **-Stuart dejó a su hija en el suelo, cuidando de sujetarla, y se agachó para verla a los ojos. -Louis ya defendió tu honor, así que le vas a pedir disculpas por haberle pegado, y al Dr. Agreste por haber querido pegarle a sus hijos con **ESTO**.

-¡Es que me quitaste la escoba! ¿Cómo querías que me defendiera? -La niña se cruzó de brazos. -No necesito a nadie que pelee mis guerras.

-¡Pero lo hicieron! -Stuart se puso de pie. -Dr. Agreste, lamento mucho…

-Deja, no hay problema. -Gruñó Adrien cruzándose de brazos. -Disculpa a mis cachorros. Están aprendiendo a comportarse.

-¡Valió la pena!

-Hugo Agreste. -Advirtió Adrien. Hugo solo sonrió travieso, mientras Louis se cruzaba de brazos. -Al rincón los dos en silencio hasta que llegue su madre. ¡Por pelearse!

-Lo mismo, Maeve. Al rincón.

-¿YO PORQUÉ?

-¡Aaaagh, _papa_!

-Insisto… valió la pena…

-Por pendenciera. Y por pegarle a Louis. ¡Hala! ¡Al rincón!

Sin que mediase más palabras, los tres niños se fueron al rincón no con la mejor de las actitudes. Hugo se burló un poco de Louis, pero un siseo de advertencia de su padre lo hizo desistir y Louis, acongojado y todavía avergonzado, se tragó un insulto o dos. Maeve se ubicó no lejos de Louis y ni bien este la miró, gesticuló un _gracias_ con los labios, lo que provocó que Louis pegara los ojos a la pared, más rojo que nunca, negándose a mirar en dirección de la niña, o de su hermano que apenas se aguantaba las ganas por burlarse de nuevo, hasta que llegara su madre. Maeve simplemente sofocó una risita traviesa.

Los padres de las bendiciones, tras resoplar resignados, procedieron a disculparse uno con el otro de nuevo en nombre de sus hijos, cuando en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina. Una muy embarazada Marinette, llevando a Emma de la mano, quien lucía un precioso kimono regalo de su madrina, y acompañada por la esposa de Stuart, Kathleen, hicieron acto de presencia.

_-¡Papa!_ ¡Mira como me veo! -Emma se soltó de Marinette y corrió hasta las piernas de su papá, las que abrazó con gusto.

-¡_Ma souris_! ¡Qué kimono tan lindo! -Adrien levantó a su hija en brazos. -¿Fue tu tía Kagami? ¿Te portaste bien con _maman_ y con el bebé? -Emma asintió con energía.

-¡Ya llegamos! -Saludó Marinette radiante y llena de alegría. -Hora de irse a… ¿Huh?

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -Preguntó Kathleen, sorprendida al ver el desorden provocado por la pelea de los muchachos.

Ambas mujeres habían pasado la mañana juntas. Como Kathleen apenas llevaba unos días en la ciudad, Marinette aprovechó para mostrarle los mercados y varios lugares en donde podría satisfacer las necesidades varias, además de un par de cafeterías. Kathleen había estado algo mortificada de que Marinette se moviera tanto estando en meses muy mayores, pero por lo visto no le afectó mucho. Solo se detuvieron para las necesarias pausas de aire, pero de que Marinette estaba con mucha energía, lo estaba. Ya hacia el final de la mañana, fueron a buscar a Emma a casa de Kagami, pues su madrina le había prometido enseñarle el dojo de su mansión y otras actividades tradicionales japonesas. Para ello hasta le había regalado el kimono. Ya con la niña acompañándolas, ambas mujeres encaminaron hacia la Sorbonne en busca de sus maridos y demás bendiciones.

Fue entonces que se encontraron con la oficina desordenada y con los tres niños mirando la pared. Kathleen puso las manos en las caderas.

-¿Maeve? Espero en serio que no hayas tenido nada que ver. ¡Stuart! -La mujer se fijó en su marido. ¡¿Dejaste que se peleara?! ¡_She's a lady_! ¡Que vergüenza! ¿Cómo dejaste que...?

-Yo no fui…

-Nah. No fue Maeve esta vez la de la pelea, _Love._ -Defendió Stuart, levantando sus brazos en señal de paz. -Pero también está castigada.

-¿Adrien? -Quiso saber Marinette, mirando a su esposo, mientras sujetaba su panza. Emma miraba con ojos grandes. Adrien tragó saliva.

-Larga historia, _ma lady_… Verás…

-¡Louis tiene _noooooovia_! -Dijo Hugo de lo más burlón, sin poder aguantarse ni un segundo más.

**-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! **

Entonces Louis le saltó encima…

**-¡NO ES MI NOVIO! **

… Junto con Maeve.

Sin duda iba a ser una tarde muy interesante.

**FIN DEL OMAKE**

**MISAO-CG**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES: **Oooookey, digamos las cosas bien dichas: algunos preguntaron en las reviews sobre esto y bueno… aquí lo tienen. No se hagan muchas ilusiones, porque no creo que vuelva a hacer otro omake, pero con mi Musa... nunca se sabe. Por si están al pendiente... estoy preparando una nueva venganza contra Abby. Solo estoy esperando el momento justo... aunque más que venganza, es desafío, pues Abby me dijo en un review por ahí "_Your move!_", so... **_Challenge Accepted!_** Por favor, cualquier error, gramatical o de ortografía, me lo dicen para poder arreglarlo si corresponde. Del mismo modo, info sobre la próxima actualización la pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan que añada algún dato a la brújula cultural, me dicen y veré que hago. **¡****MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**** Y POR EL APOYO A ESTE FIC****!**

* * *

Nunca se sabe, **Manu,** nunca se sabe. Ten. Un durazno y** ¡GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO****!**

Pues sí, **CuentaOlvidada.** Adrien tenía que salir de esa casa y al menos lo hizo a tiempo y pudo disfrutar al menos de un poco de su adolescencia en un ambiente sano. Y como viste formó familia y una muy dulce, llegando a extremos para protegerla. Hugo... se hace querer. Abby todavía no me perdona que lo haya matado, pero al menos no le pasó una segunda vez y como viste en este omake, es un hermano mayor normal presto a molestar a su hermano Louis. Respecto de este último, sí, es gruñón, pero un nene muy cariñoso. De mayor no se le nota tanto, pero ahí lo tienes. Y no... sus papás no necesitaban que les desearan fertilidad... aunque ahora podrían poner una tele en el cuarto. Y no... Adrien es mejor que Van Hohenheim de FMA... aunque entiendo a lo que te refieres. Ten. Un durazno y** ¡GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO****!**

Es bueno que tengas preguntas, **Shion**, vamos a ver como te puedo responder. En primer lugar, la musa me dice que llegado el momento, Adrien y Marinette pidieron ayuda a sus cercanos en los que más confiaban y todos pusieron de su parte para evitar que la desgracia se repitiera. ¡Ni idea como Chris/Noel termina enredado con Lila! Pero supongo que mantuvieron el contacto desde que Lila sí fue su niñera tanto tiempo. Y no, en la segunda ocasión, Lila no tiene el miraculous de la mariposa, ese sigue en poder de Gabriel. Ten. Un durazno y** ¡GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO****!**

**OAO ¡KALA! ¡¿ERES TÚ?! ¡QUÉ ALEGRÍA TAN SOBERANA LEERTE EN ESTE FANDOM Y DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO! **Y claro que me acuerdo de tí, ¿Cómo no? Lamento mucho no haber podido contestar alguien, pero no tenía como. A ver si nos juntamos un día de estos. ¡Sería genial!Ten. Un durazno y** ¡GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO****!**

Nunca se sabe, **Guest**, pero tengo algunos otros proyectos. Ten. Un durazno y** ¡GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO****!**

* * *

**BRÚ****JULA CULTURAL:**

Traída gracias a la magia de internet y Wikipedia. Otros sitios serán debidamente indicados.

**Death Wish Coffee:** Es una marca de café que dice ser "el café más fuerte del mundo". Se vende en línea principalmente, pero está en algunos supermercados de USA.

Death Wish Coffee comenzó en 2012 y la compañía fue fundada por Mike Brown en Saratoga Springs, New York. Ahora está basada en Ballston Spa, New York. Su centro de producción se encuentra en Round Lake, New York. Death Wish anuncia que su café tiene el doble de la cafeína que una taza normal, pero que no por eso su sabor se vea afectado, pues no sabe ni demasiado amargo ni ácido. Beberlo en demasía podría ser contraproducente, así que se aconseja prudencia, a menos que quieran terminar como Fry, de Futurama, cuando se bebió 300 tazas de café.


End file.
